Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Journey of Liberty
by Borerwriter
Summary: A human is stumped when he finds out he's a Phantump, and becomes stumpless as he discover what this strange world filled with Pokemons has to offer. Meeting friends and foes alike, Phantom will carve himself a path toward his own satisfaction using powers like possession, telekinesis and all these god damn sweet ass ghost powers.
1. A strange awakening

Deep inside a forest under the warmth of a summer day, where the birds are singing, the sun glazing down and the fresh scent of leaves and flowers fills the air...A strange scene is about to happen.

A little tree stump is upon the grass, little snores escaping it...And no one was around to see this odd sight. No one but a strange bird. With a voracious red beak, weirdly oversize eyes and a meek body...An Archen approached the sleeping log. He pecked at it once...Then twice, and a third time.

It peered on the top of the stump for a moment, inside was a looming shadow. The bird tilted it head before giving one strong peck at it. A scream filled the area in an instant while the attacker bounced back, flailing its wings about in response.

"What the fuck man?" The stump responded, floating into the air as a little shadow began to unravel itself from within, trying to reach the top of his head with its little stubby hands and eyes shut from the pain.

Meanwhile the other creature backed up in astonishment. "Y-You're a Phantump! I heard of your kind, but I never thought I'd see a live one!" The raptor-like bird said, beak agape.

"And you're a dick. What the hell are you thinking?" The ghost replied back, looking angrily at him. It then spun on itself, trying to take a good look at itself. Meanwhile the bird tilted it head, one wing toward it mouth.

"Um...Looking for food?"

"Do I look like food?" The ghost replied in a irritated manner.

"U-Um...No?" The other meekly replied.

"Good."

For a moment, the Phantump used it entire body to remove its wooden head, effectively getting rid of it while the Archen let out a instant yelp, panicking and raising his wings upward to himself. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The stump hit up the grass as the ghost gave out a sight of relief.

"Getting some fresh air" It replied with a relaxed look before floating away. The other blinking at the sight.

"Phantump! Phantump wait!" The Archen shouted from behind, jumping frantically while flapping its wings. It didn't take long before he realized there was no stopping the strange phantom. He picked up the head piece with his beak, spun on himself and threw it toward the ghost, who get slammed toward a nearby tree before falling down like a rock on the ground.

The bird rushed to it side, both wings in the air and sporting an angry look. "LISTEN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING BUT GETTING RID OF THAT THING IS LIKE PLUCKING OUT MY FEATHERS!" It screeches in disdain toward the ghost. Meanwhile the other tried once more to rub the affected area where he was hit, unable to do so with its little hands.

"I don't know what's your problem. You wake me up by hitting me, then you shank me a good one." The ghost angrily says at the other.

"Shank? I could have used my teeth!"

"Whatever. This dream sucks, I want to wake up." The ghost pleaded, trying to cross its little arms together as it lied on the ground and looking annoyed.

"Dream?! This isn't a dream!" The Archen used its feathers, spreading it across the body of the ghost. "This is a hundred percent real! And you're just abandoning a part of you!"

The spirit arise for a moment as the avian withdrew himself. "Well this is awfully feeling all real, but there is no way this is true. I'll probably wake up in any moment now, and you won't be a problem anymore."

"E-Excuse me?!" The other shook his head for a moment. "By Arceus, hear yourself! Did you fall on your head or something?" Not a moment passed as the ghost immediately darted the Archen with its eyes. The other realized his mistake, eyes wide and one wing toward its mouth. "E-Err...My bad..I didn't think ghosts could get hit this way..." Phantump took a more calming pose, almost crossing his arms again.

"Hm...Well, if this isn't a dream, then that'd be odd." He said as he began floating around the bird, the other looking at him unsure of what was going on. "First." The Phantump tried to place one hand behind its back, and one hand up. "I forgot all of my memories. This is very usual in my dreams. I can't recall anything at all, just that I am in a dream and that I am enjoying myself!" It began to explain with a upfront tone.

"Second, I'm floating, I don't have floating powers if I recall!" It look at itself again. "Or a dark body." The Archen kept watching in bewilderment. "And third. This is usually the part where you become a hot girl and get between my legs." He paused, looking straight at the bird.

The other, with one eye half-closed and a disgusted look, respond back. "A girl? And...Legs?" He took a moment to look at the ghost, he didn't have legs, only a dandling tentacle-like end to its body.

"You don't have legs." He finally responded, yet the ghost keep staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to transform you into a girl, and focusing myself to become me again." The shadowy being responded, eyes locked on the bird.

"Um...I'm gonna go now." The bird pointed toward behind himself as he backed up, then began to run away.

"Ah! Wait!" The ghost quickly set himself in front of the Archen, who screamed and then went the other way. This time the Phantump placed its hands in front of itself as it went in front of him again. "Stop! I'm not gonna turn you, just that I want to talk." The Archen stopped.

"You're not gonna curse me...Right? I don't wanna be a girl..." He covered his body with its wings, shaking.

"No no, I'm not gonna do that, it just the more this is going on the more this feels real. Maybe you're right. What are you anyway?"

The bird tilted his head. "Um...Archen? I'm not well known and I don't have a family, but I live nearby in happy town."

"Happy town? Okay, this is a dream, I get it."

The ghost sighed while the Archen shouted. "Hey! I didn't choose that silly name okay? This is really what it's called!"

"And what are you doing in the woods if you live in a town?"

"I'm here to eat food!"

"Like me?"

"NO!" The bird shook its head. "I'm here to eat little insects and berries! I thought you...Well your head would be full of those!" For a moment the ghost look back at the stump. It was just a hollow shell with leaves on it.

"Well I won't need it anymore. That thing feels awkward on my head, and you can't just tell me to get it back on."

With a look of pity, the Archen ask. "Why do you want to take it off so bad anyway? And why did you say legs? What were you before...?" The ghost looks back to him.

"If this is a dream, you should know the answer!" He said smugly, trying to cross its stubby hands once more.

"I really don't know. I know ghost types are...Weird, and are said to be from dead pokemons but...Don't you guys also have eggs?" He shook his head once more. "I mean, the more I look at you, the more I think you're just crazy!"

"Fine, I am a human! And if I recall..." The ghost took a pose of ponder for a moment, meanwhile the Archen whispered human under his breathe, trying to think of what the species would look like. His mind filled with strange creatures with very long legs, or one simply made out of legs.

"I recall..." The Phantom raised one of his hand toward the sky, as if he found the meaning. "...Nope, I can't recall anything." He sighed while looking away.

"So you really don't have any memories?" The Archen ask, then for a moment he jumped. "WAIT! DID YOU JUST BECAME A GHOST?!" He shouted aloud, both wings on the top of his head.

"I guess so, not that I care much. It still feels like a dream." The other respond back trying to place its little arms behind its neck.

"That's it, I'm taking you to happy town. I'm sure someone will be able to help you out!" He said with a determined voice.

"Hm, I might as well, not like I have other things to do." The Phantump takes a moment to look around. "This forest looks good, but doesn't have anything I like." Once again, the bird gives him a concerned look.

"Don't your kind love the woods...? Like I've heard tales of Phantumps and Treverants protecting this very place!" He then shook himself and placed his wings toward the fallen stump. "This is...WAS your head for Arceus's sake!"

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore" The other respond back, not giving a care and floating a bit away from the bird before stopping.

Archen crossed his wings for a moment, looking at shadow. "Well? Are you sure you don't want it?"

"Of course not. I felt trapped in that thing."

Good. Let's go!" He began to walk away. The ghost followed him by. "A spirit of the forest who refuses to sport wood...Wait until the others hear of you! I bet they'll be mad." He said, still wings crossed.

"I don't see what's wrong with that, you're making a big deal out of it." The bird shook its head.

"It just that...It's like a Cubone without its bones or a Timburr without a wood plank. Their species goes hands in hands with the items they carry, and it is almost unheard of that a pokemon will outright remove a part of what makes them!"

"It's just shit, not like it is special in anyway."

"Why do you have such a foul mouth? Why, I'd scrub your mouth if I could!"

"You said you didn't even know about my kind!" The ghost rose its hand as it explained.

"I said I never saw your kind before, not known! Your species is the reason why the townsfolk takes great care for the forest. Without you, there would not be an inch of grass here! I swear!"

"And why is that?"

"Well, I might as well explain the whole story of Happy town then!" The ghost rolled his eyes while the Archen began to talk once more.

"A long, long time ago, this forest was filled with gigantic trees!" He waved in the air, his sight turning to a gaze of amazement. "Pokemons of all kind used to inhabit the woods, living peacefully and just having a good time! These trees would provide everything the people need! Everyone was happy!" The Archen paused for a moment. "But then you had other pokemons coming from far away that began to rip off the trees one by one, using the wood to create a big building far, far away."

"Nobody knows why, or when that happened, but the people has been counting these stories for generations now. And what happened is that a big fire took over the forest. It killed many pokemons who couldn't run away." The bird looks back at the shadow, who is just looking toward them, sporting a bored look.

"Anyway, from those dead arose the spirits of Phantrumps and Treverants. If the story is true, they used their own body to control the trees and shook away the flames." For a moment, the Phantump looks at himself, wiggling his stubby little arms. "The trees didn't make it, but from them arose a new forest and...This is the forest now!" The bird looks around. "The invaders tried to come back, but they were swept away by the ghosts living there afterward. The remaining people took over and made the town that is now called Happy town!"

"Wait, this doesn't explain the name." The ghost said, meanwhile Archen looks back at it.

"Well...The town itself didn't have a name for a while, but you'll see why in a moment..." They reached a cliff overlooking a massive tree standing on a sort of giant hill. Around it appears to be a small village, and a of hollow cave beneath the hill. The Phantump took a moment to rub its eyes while the bird rose its arms, happy to reveal the sight.

"THIS is Happy town! That giant tree is actually the town's local Guild for adventurers, rescuers and in general everything that upkeep the town! It is said to have so many compartment it is easy to get lost inside! Around it you will find the living area for housing, markets, schools and pretty much everything! You'll find LOTS of pokemons in there, and many travelers who comes to see what happy has! Below the tree you will find a cave with shady pokemons, but rest assured this town is safe thanks to all the pokemons who works hard to keep it that way!"

"Wow, and here I thought you were counting bullshit."

"Language!" The Archen jumped out angrily. "...Anyway, if you need answers, you'll find them all there! You said you were a human, right? Maybe the guild knows about them!" The Archen continued, taking a few step toward the cliff then looking down. "Here, come see." He ask while looking down the cliff. Meanwhile the ghost backed up and shook its head before lowering itself to the ground to peek down. Below them seems to be more forest leading to what appear to be some sort of temple.

"Below us is a mystery dungeon!" The Archen takes a moment to look at the reaction of the Phantump, who gave him a confused look.

"Yep, this is a dream." The bird rolled up his eyes, but then smiled.

"A mystery dungeon is a magical place where everything changes each times you step in them. Nobody knows why, or how but you can find strange things in them, and meet all sort of pokemons! You never know what you'll get in them!" The bird's eyes lit up while explaining. "But then how can you find your way back? Or the end? How do you even get out if everything changes inside?"

"Well, this is the secret! Nobody knows why but you can always find your way back!" The Archen says while looking down. "...Well! I think this is time for us to go to the big tree!" The bird rose up, flapping its wings.

"H-HUH? You're not actually gonna fly there, right?" The little ghost gave a worried look.

"Of course! You can fly, so why wouldn't that be a problem?"

"Er..." But before the shadow pokemon could respond, the other jumps out and glide toward the town.

"WAIT!" The other shouted.

"Hahaha! Come on! Don't stand there, join me!" The other shouted happily. The Phantump took a moment to look down again, then made himself float before taking a deep breathe and letting himself fly over the huge gap...Then realizing he can indeed fly. Smiling to himself, he quickly joined the side of the other pokemon spinning and flying around him.

"I can fly! Oh my god this is amazing!" The stumpless Phantump let out, completely stumped out and letting out a hearty laugh.

The little shadow swayed itself in the air in amusement while the Archen kept himself steady with his frail wings. The two enjoying themselves as they kept coming closer to the big tree and the town. For a moment the Phantump spun around to look at everything, from the forest to the far away mountains. He could also see the sea at a distance. Its eyes look back at the monument they were looking at earlier.

"Say, Archen, maybe we should go take a look at that mystery dungeon?"

"What? No! All I have is my beak to pick up stuff! I'd need to get through the guild first and I don't want that! Once we get there, you're on your own buddy! I suggest joining a team once you'll be there!"

"Hm? Why not?"

"Why not? I like my freedom! Once you join a team, you have to be committed! You can't shirk work or let down someone in trouble! You must absolutely see through your schedule and no matter what happens, if you are at fault, then your name is sullied for a long, long time!" The Archen responded, annoyed.

Meanwhile the ghost responded back with a laugh. "...Yeah, right. This is why you've dedicated yourself in trying to put back my crassy stump."

"It's not crass, that thing is your soul! You can't simply ditch something that makes you...You!" The ghost kept laughing "Why...I'd never thought I'd see the day a pokemon would refuse something that makes them unique!"

"Its not very unique if every single one of the species sports the same thing, right?" The ghost flipped on itself. "Beside that helmet hid most of my view!"

"Hm, you got a point there. I'm still worried, some pokemons just can't go without their keepsakes, it makes them go crazy eventually, and I wouldn't want to hear about a ghost cursing people over that!"

"Don't worry, I won't. No way in hell this will happen!" The bird shook his head for a moment.

"Ack- Who am I kidding? It's not even that! Pokemons these days are more jittery than ever for some reasons, and many goes completely bonkers almost every day! I'm not sure what's going on but I can assure you, I don't want anything to do with it! I've seen pokemons turn right around when you least expect it and I wouldn't want to see that again."

"Oh? Like who?"

"Oh please, as if I'd tell you! These pokemons merit at least some privacy...Even if their behaviors were radically changed. Either way, all pokemons that has done misdeeds will eventually end up in a prison. You'll find a jailing compartment in the tree, and somewhere else in town. Most are sent out far away where they can't hurt anyone. Pray to never end up in there! Thought..." The Archen takes a good look at the other pokemon. "...I'm quite sure evading certainly won't be a problem for you!" He let out a good laugh that cracks up into a nervous one before shaking his head.

"...So...Human, what will you do?" The Archen ask, looking at the shadow. For a moment, the spirit watched the bird before giving his answer.

"Well...I have a feeling this might just be a dream and I'll wake up anytime soon..." It took a moment to look at itself. "The more I look at myself, the more I realize it isn't the case for some reasons." It waved it tentacle-like tip of his body in front of itself. "Hell, using this feels weird, like a tongue but everyone can see it!"

The Archen gave it a peculiar look before focusing back at the big tree, the two of them were almost there. The tree had several windows, gigantic ornaments some balconies and what appears to be rooms on certain branches. One balcony had pelippers and other bird types pokemons coming in and out. Around the tree they could see some shops along with lots of pokemons hanging about.

"Hey...Now that I think about it, I never told you my name, didn't I? And you said Archen was just your species name?" The shadow finally ask. The Archen looks back at him for a moment.

"My name and species is Archen, I just don't really know where I came from but for as long as I've recalled I've lived in this town! People never saw my kind...Except for one Pokemon named Alakazam who gave me the name. He said in his travel that he came across my kind...Thought that was in a mystery dungeon."

"Huh? And you said you had no will of going into one, right?"

"That's right! I feel just at home here! Why would I try finding back my species when I can just settle in and have a good time?" The two of them reached down the ground nearby of the gigantic tree, some commoners nearby giving them peculiar looks while going on their daily business. Pokemons entering and exiting the entrance of the big tree.

"Welcome to the Guild, human!" The bird bowed down toward the spirit.

"Ah...I never told you my name. It was..." The ghost pondered for a moment. "...Honestly, I can't recall." The Archen rose it beak toward the other.

"Huh? Human isn't your name?"

"No way, who would call each others like that?" The bird took a moment to look around the two of them.

"Surprisingly...Pokemons here do that all the times!" The Archen spread his wings saying so.

The bird tilted his head for a moment. "Er...I'm not good at goodbyes but I hope you find what you want in there."

"You're not coming?" The shadow figure ask trying to point the entrance of the guild with one of its stubby hands

"No...Like I said I'll be parting ways." The raptor-like pokemon said pointing back with his wing.

"Alright, have a good one Archen."

"Bye! ...And sorry for pecking you back there."

"Don't worry, that's forgotten already."

The Archen began to walk away toward the shops, meanwhile the Phantump with no stump looks back at the big tree for a moment, admiring the gigantic size before looking back at the entrance.


	2. The happy tree Guild

Last Chapter: A strange Phantump who rejected its wooden stump head has meet a strange Archen. They've traveled to Happy town and parted ways at the Happy tree. They are not happy tree friends at the moment.

(Hm...This is strange.) The Phantump looks back toward the Archen...Who was long gone. The sound of pokemons walking about and talking filled the area. A fresh breeze rustles the leaves of the big tree and the forest beyond. A warmth glaze from the sun bask the entire town with barely any clouds in sight. (Am I really here? Is this just a dream?)

It takes a moment to look at itself and rub its little hands. (This feels too real, even if it isn't.). He spun on itself, then picks up its singular tentacle leg, giving it a hug. (As much as I want to walk, I just can't.) It thought to itself while wavering the end of its tail.

Taking a good look around itself, it spotted several different typing of pokemons. Some grass types walking with fire types, a Froslass speaking to a cute Lopunny, several families of different kind walking by and many, many more. The ghost then looks back at the entrance of the guild and start floating toward it.

There are large posters next to the wide open door. Some depicting teams, others motivational posters of various kind and one claiming anyone can join a team today. As he made his way inside, the first sight it beckons is a large statue of a Celebi...Along with several kiosk and a little lounging area with tables and seats, some free and some other occupied.

Looking around, there are two large set of spiraling stairs leading to another floor. Light ornaments and decorations filled the room. Several pokemons are discussing with each others, some in bundle of two, three and four. The little ghost made way for the most prominent looking desk...Which had one Kadabra working there.

The Ghost awaited in front of two pokemons who apparently just finished a mission. A Charmander and a Squirtle, both sporting green bandannas. As the psychic type stamps out a paper, the duo high-fived each others before being given a bag filled with coins. A furtive look escaped the worker toward the spirit.

Before the two headed out, the turtle stops to look at the ghost. "Wait a minute...This is a Phantump! Look! He doesn't have his helmet on! We have to do something!" Squirtle screamed in a panic.

"Excuse me?" The ghost respond back, meanwhile Kadabra takes a moment to look at the spirit.

"...This pokemon has forsaken its grass type nature. Do not worry about it." The psychic type finally responded. Both the Charmander and Squirtle jumped out in response.

"HUH? THIS IS POSSIBLE?" Squirtle shouts aloud. With a irritated look, the ghost clarifies

"What? I never forsake anything! I just don't want a big ol' stump on my face!"

"But why? I thought Phantumps are the guardians of the forest! Why did you throw it away?"

"How can you know that? Are all of my kind sporting such dumb looking things? I'm not here for that, I'm here for information!" The ghost floated toward the desk, letting its stubby hands rest on the edge while looking up at the Kadabra. "Excuse me, I need to know where I am." Meanwhile the Squirtle whispered to the Charmander before they left with their prize.

Kadabra lifted an eyebrow toward the ghostly being. "You are inside the happy tree in happy town. This place is a Guild for various pokemons with varying interests. It is also a sanctum and a refuge for many. You will find many explorers, adventurers and rescuers of all types coming here, however note that only legislated teams can enter the subdivision made specifically for them."

The Kadabra take a pause to point behind him with a spoon. "You will find a board filled with request behind the Celebi statue. You may take any request on there if you'd like. These are from Pokemons who wish to have help from anyone, and not specifically from a team. Feel free to take a look. If you'd like to explore the big tree itself, please note that there are many rooms and sections that cannot be accessed. As you are a ghost type, you may want to be careful not phasing through a wall, or the local Psychic pokemons will sense your presence and alert others."

The little shadow gulped for a moment. "Okay, so how do one joins a team or create one...?"

"All you need to make a team is a partner. If you wish to join one, feel free to ask around for one. You may also join the trainees upstairs. You will be lodged, fed and trained for free."

"So all I have to do is come here again with a partner? That's good. Anything else I should know?"

"There will be a Lunar event in a few days. The townsfolk are preparing festivities so you can expect a lot of requests for this reason."

"Thank you." The little ghost began to float away...But then paused itself and turns around, approaching the desk. "Um..."

"Yes?" The Kadabra ask.

"Nothing." The spirit turned it back and went toward the request board. Meanwhile the psychic type kept looking at it for a few moment before turning toward a group of Falinks.

Taking a good look at the board, there are definitely plenty of requests, along with some Pokemons eyeing through them. Its face turned to confusion as the writing formula appears to be odd, using letters it has never seen before.

The phantom approached itself toward the papers for a closer inspection. It didn't take long for it to realize it was somehow comprehensible, as if it already learned it before. The letters being used were the shapes of Unowns...And yet, it was something quite similar to what the little ghost used.

Suddenly, the shadowy pokemon gets wrapped in a vine and yanked away from the board, letting out a scream. "Hey! Some of us are trying to read here! Watch it!" A Ivysaur screamed out at it. The other Pokemons didn't seem to care for what happened, and the ghost, annoyed, goes back to it, this time just leaning a little away. It began to skim the various texts on the board.

Lost my lucky charm, please help  
Need help with the Lunar Festivities, will pay well  
Help! I want a perfect apple!  
Do you want to join the most amazing team EVER? Team Celestial now recruiting!  
I am so bored, come visit me  
Finish this if you can  
Urr base Inc! We make URR base looks GOOD!  
Claim it before someone else can!  
Kadabra looking for trade partner  
You must find these seven items or  
Male looking for female Lopunny  
Have you seen this pokemon?  
Please expand my  
Mankey business  
My back is sore and I want someone to rub it  
I need help with my jokes!  
Holiday troubles and me  
My diaries are  
For night  
Dabbling on a problem  
Rhype-Torc please.  
Please tell this person to  
TEACH HIM A LESSON  
Tales of the moons and why you should care  
Need a tutor for  
Join Team Celestial sucks.  
Don't be a suck up and  
I need happiness to evolve  
Take away this strange book?  
Need help with

The phantom's eyes locked back on 'Take away this strange book?'. It tried to awkwardly take the request with it's stubby little hands, but then just wraps the paper with it's tail end, then floats away from the board toward a free table and place the paper on it.

-Hello. I have a request.

I believe I came into the possession of a cursed item. Ever since I've acquired it, my life has been turning for the worst.

Please, would you come and take away this strange book?-

(Wait, why the fuck isn't there a name or even a address?) The ghost thought to itself, taking the request back into it's tail and then heads to the request stand. A Audino greets him.

"Hello! Which request would you like?" The fairy ask, tilting her head with a smile. Meanwhile, the pokemon hands over the paper.

"I'd like to know where to go for this request."

The Audino's ears perk up as she let out a little "Ah!" before looking up at the ghost's eyes. "Is it your first time taking a request?" The ghost nods. "Don't worry, there is a first time for everything! Would you like me to explain how the request board work?" The phantom looks back at the board.

"I think I get the gist of it?" It says while looking back at her. She nods, then sift behind the desk. She then leans a paper on the desk and turn it around for the ghost to read.

-Sent by: Kirlia

Hello. I have a request.

I believe I came into the possession of a cursed item. Ever since I've acquired it, my life has been turning for the worst.

Please, would you come and take away this strange book?

Address: Pomeg Street – House 143  
Available – 8am to 9pm

While the Phantom is reading, the fairy began to explain. "As you can see, only the essential request form will be on the request board. Any personal information or clarification specified by the pokemon will be available once you come talk to me about the request." She takes out another piece of paper on a board, letting it on the desk. She then tilted her head with a worried look. "Um...Please refrain from taking a note from the board next time. It is considered rude..."

"My bad." The ghost tries to rub its head looking embarrassed.

The fairy takes a feather pen next to her, then looks back at the ghost. "Your name is...?"

The Phantump suddenly realized it need to invent one on the go. "Phantom."

With a happy smile, the fairy writes down its name then look back at it. "Here you go, Phantom. Do you know where Pomeg street is?" Phantom shakes its head. "Pomeg street is on the east side of town near the pokepark! You should be able to see the park when exiting the big tree and looking at your right! It shouldn't take too long finding the house!"

Audino takes away the signature board and then bows down. "Please have a nice day!" She jumps for a moment. "Ah! And please do not worry about confirming if the request was a success or not! Only the requester can confirm if it was done or if they wish to remove the announcement!"

Phantom nods while taking the paper up and read it once more. "Thank you, I'll make sure to pick it up as soon as possible."

Leaving the big tree, the ghost flies toward where the Audino said to go. It didn't take long to spot what appears to be a little park from afar. It has a lake, some tables and a little playground. The park itself had several pokemons going about. (Wait, why am I taking up this request? I could just do whatever I want instead of that.). Taking another good look at the paper... (Then again, that name do sound cute.).

Floating all the way down to the park and looking at the streets names, it only took a few minutes for Phantom to find Pomeg street and then the residence. The house is a mixture of leaves and wood, same as most of the other houses nearby. A wooden mailbox thrones the side of the road revealing the proper number. The ghost smiled at itself and went to knock on the door, awaiting a response. A Gardevoir opened it.

"Oh? Are you one of my little Ralts's friend? Welcome!" She smiles warmly at the sight of the little ghost.

"Um...No, I'm actually here for the strange book?" Phantom gives the paper to her, she frowns upon reading.

"Ah...Um..." She looks away for a moment while ruffling her hair. "This is embarrassing...The book in question was thrown away by my husband just a day ago. I'm sorry."

The little pokemon's eyes widen. "Huh? Just like that? Where was it thrown? I need to know!"

The Gardevoir let her hands on her knees, blushing. "I'm sorry...It isn't something a kid like you should know...You see, that strange book is actually...Um...For grown-up."

"Wait, for real...? Fuck's sake." Phantom blurts out, trying to cross its arms in disappointment. The Psychic type covers her mouth in shock.

"Please don't say that word! Where did you learn such language?" Realizing its mistake, Phantom bows down.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I hope you have a nice day. Excuse me for the word." It then began to float away.

"Wait! Please come back!" Phantom turns around. "I sense you are not well, would you like to talk?" The Gardevoir ask while rubbing her left arm, worried.

"Um...Sure?" It floats back toward the girl.

"Please come in, make yourself at home" She says while widening the door's entry. Phantom passes by and reach for what appears to be the kitchen's table and set himself afloat on one of the chair. Just next to him is a stairway to the upper floor, and there are some sort of toys lying on the ground.

"Don't take it the wrong way but...I sense you are not who you are meant to be, isn't it?" The Gardevoir says, letting the door close behind her with her telekinesis ability as she approaches one of the chair to sit on it.

"You can feel that?" She nods while sitting down, letting her hands on the table.

"Yes. It appears you are not of this world...And yet, here you are."

The ghost leans its hands on the table, letting one of them up to rest its head on it...Despite floating. "Well, that's the thing. I know I used to be a human, yet I woke up as..." Phantom looks at its hand for a moment. "...This. I feel like I'm stuck in a dream and I can't wake up."

"I can assure you this is all real. That feeling you have is because you are still adapting to your new body...If anything, you are doing surprisingly well for your condition."

"Thank you."

She giggles for a moment. "...A little ghost like you out of the forest...And no wood on your head. You must have a lot of people staring at you, isn't that right?"

"Oh, I don't really mind." Phantom rubs its face. "You have no idea how awful it is to have that thing on my head, why do people make such a big deal out of that?"

"You are a Phantump, a species known for their love and dedication for the woods. It appears you have-"

\- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK -

Gardevoir stops herself from talking and opens up the door through telekinesis. A female Raichu rushes through followed by a Ralts and a Pichu

"Gardevoir! Gardevoir! This is horrible! Your daughter and my son went to the temple of the forest!" The Raichu screams atop of her lung, stopping right in front of the door.

"Mommy, I'm scared..." The little Ralts comes to Gardevoir's side and gets picked up by her.

"I told them not to go but they went anyway!" The Pichu whined.

"Oh, hush you. You said you wanted to go!" His mother spat out angrily at him.

"When did they go? Have you alerted the Guild?" Gardevoir ask.

"Well SOMEONE claims they've been gone for an hour." The electric type glares at the Pichu, tapping her foot, then takes a soften tune looking toward the trio. "But your sweet son said they were gone since morning" She then looks back at the Pichu again furiously. "My son here has told Ralts It was fine and not to worry, he pulled him around like a doll and tried to corrupt him. They've played about with NO supervision to who KNOWS-"

"Okay, Raichu, please. Did you alert the guild?" The green lady ask eagerly.

"Yes! But I'm worried sick! We JUST came back from back there!"

"I'm sorry mommy...I should have done something earlier..." Ralts whined and pressed his head against his mother. She respond back with a hug.

"It's okay, sweetie. The important part is that you are safe...They'll be fine, okay?"

"You said they were gone at the temple of the forest, right? I'll go." Phantom says, looking eager.

"Gardevoir, who is this?" The Raichu ask with a worrisome look.

"This is...A friend. Don't worry about it."

"I am Phantom, bu-"

"Oh no. If you think I'll let a ghost go to save my-" Gardevoir cuts her.

"Raichu, this is fine. Don't worry." Raichu shakes her head for a moment.

"...Fine. But only because I trust you. Phantom, please be careful. You do know where-"

"He knows." "I know." Both Gardevoir and Phantom said at the same time.

"Ugh fine. Go, go!" Raichu points at the door with both her two hands and her tail.

"Can I go too? I wanna save-" "NO!" Raichu angrily said at the Pichu. Meanwhile Phantom didn't waste time heading out.


	3. A Temple in the Forest

Last Chapter: Upon entry to the happy tree guild, Phantump has requested for a request, instead of requesting a request. Now named Phantom, the little ghost has taken upon itself to fetch a strange book...Which was revealed to be a pornographic novel. However, its dismay turned into a frantic search for two children who ventured into a temple...Kirlia, the one who found the "strange" book, and...The son of a Raichu?

(What is that? First I rush for a book in hope I get the key to myself...Then now I'm jumping at the rescue of two kids? Great. This isn't how I wanted to explore that temple but here I am.) Phantom thought as he flies toward the temple, his sight focused on it.

(Alright, let's recap. First my targets are...A small yellow creature with black stripes, and the other a cute little thing. Wait, did I say cute? Should be wearing some sort of green helmet and what seems to be a dress.) Phantom shakes its head. (And second, this is a mystery dungeon. If I recall Archen said the walls inside should change dramatically from times to times...But there should be a way in and out.)

(Third. I'm not heading to my death, am I? And Fourth...How bad would it be inside? These pokemons back there are nice, quite human but nice. Am I gonna see some shit?) The ghost look down toward the ground, seeing trees as it passes.

(Nah. This world doesn't seem THAT fucked. If there are literal plants walking about with shit on fire, then it should be fine.) It thought to itself.

(To entrust a stranger with the hope they'll find their kids, that Gardevoir must be insane.)

It sighed to itself. (Nah, she's right. I'm gonna save these kids whether I like it or not. This is just how I am.)

Phantom takes a plunge downward, sending some birds in a panic as the ghost pass nearby. (Thought...This feels real in every way. Hell, I've been controlling myself for so long now and not a single oddity...Well, anything that SHOULD be somewhat usual for my dreams.)

(This must be a sick joke. I'll wake up soon, and I'll be told I was in a coma.)

After several minutes of flying, Phantom reaches the Temple. It was large, covered in vines and the entrance seems to have no doors. Looking around, there was no one. Only the sound of the forest greets it. (Hopefully they're either on their way back home but...)

He flew through the entry.

Inside appears to be wide and empty. One of the nearby wall has scriptures but Phantom couldn't make sense of them as the walls began to shift. In a matter of seconds, Phantom was now inside what appears to be a cubicle with two pathways left and right. (What the fuck?) It thought, eyes wide and looking around. Behind it was...nothing. (Oh great). It panicked while pressing its hands on the walls, trying to find back the door. (Wait, I'm a ghost! I can just pass through walls!).

Phantom takes a moment to fly backward. (Alright, concentrate. I should be able to, I never tried but I know I can!) It thought for a moment before rushing to the wall...Then slamming itself on it. (ACK-). It rubs its face while looking around to see if someone heard the bump...Then realized it wasn't the time to be silent.

"KIRLIA!" It screamed atop of it lungs, waiting for an answer...No one. Phantom realizes it never had the time to catch what was the name of Raichu's son. The spirit takes the left pathway and flies over.

For a little while it kept flying about, not making sense at all of this strange labyrinth. Some of the rooms had pots and ornaments. Others had objects on the floor...Which it couldn't care for the moment. Lacks of transportation, or even knowledge didn't give Phantom the will to do so.

Upon entering one room, it find a set of stairs leading downward. Going down It comes across a wall with scriptures...Except they weren't using a Unown formula, it was hieroglyphs that the Pokemon couldn't read. (Great.) The ghost headed off.

Upon entering a room, Phantom catches for a moment the sight of someone falling down from a trap. It quickly goes through it, but instead was met with a dark shadow...That shifted into a new room. (What the hell?) Phantom looks around, but not a single soul around him. (What is this place?) -BARK -

Phantom backs up while screaming, turning back to...A growlithe. The ghost's expression quickly turned to happiness. "Awwww, what a cute dog! Come on boy! C'mere!" Phantom taps itself playfully with its hands, beckoning the puppy. However, the pokemon growls and takes a imposing pose before barking flames at the ghost, who evaded it barely and let out a yelp, flying away.

The ghost suddenly stop and looks back to the fire type. "H-Hey, you can talk right?" It meekly ask, but the dog was running straight at it. "Er-Nevermind!" It rushes out toward another room, which had two more growlithes and a vulpix who quickly took chase.

Phantom barely evades more incoming flames as it passes next to a door...Stops, and get through that door to a empty room as the little group approaches. The spirit turns around, facing its chasers as the walls shift once more...However, one of the attacker manages to spew flames at the ghost, who screeches in response and falls down like a rock to the floor.

Closing its eyes and holding tight its burnt area, Phantom stood there to try and let the pain go away...Then hear another bark. "GO AWAY!" It shouts as it takes a defending position and flies backward from the source, angrily looking at the invader.

Another Growlithe. This time the dog rushes straight and goes for a bite...Which Phantom evaded and tackled the beast. "Okay, you little shit." A pointy branch appears next to the ghost, which it wraps with its tentacle end. "You better start talking now before I poke you out." The frustrated ghost yells while pointing the branch toward the dog.

"...What the hell?" It looks back at the stick, suddenly realizing what it just did, meanwhile the Growlithe shakes itself from the hit and prepares for a leap. "Er...FETCH!" Phantom throws away the stick...Which the Growlithe happily ran after, retrieved and let go of his mouth, panting anxiously for another throw.

Meanwhile, Dumbfounded, Phantom takes a moment to look at the scene. "What..." It shook itself, then came to pat the Growlithe. "Alright, buddy. I guess you're bored out of your mind, huh? Can you talk?" It barks out instead and grab the stick, whining. Phantom takes it and throws it again only for the dog to bring it back.

"...Say, you didn't happen to see a Kirlia and a...Er, whatever a Raichu's kid looks like?" It barks out, and leave toward one of the hallway. Phantom follows it close. "So there are pokemons who can't talk? That's odd, I've seen quadruped speak up to others earlier...Are those in the wild different?"

No response as they kept walking, reaching one empty room. The Growlithe spew up flames in the middle of the room...Which revealed a fire seal. The dog pants toward Phantom. "Oookay, thanks lil' buddy." Phantom says while petting Growlithe and heading on top of the seal.

Phantom was teleported to a room with six arcanine statue, each of them had a item in front. Notably, a fire orb, a fire stone, a strange disk, bandanna, red gummi and a rawst berry. In front of the ghost is a set of stairs heading up to a gate, which was open. The ghost quickly went through it.

Beyond was pure darkness. Phantom stopped itself before going further, but the walls didn't change. It shook its head then went forward..Only to suddenly get hit by something, hitting a wall and falling down on the ground. It got up but Phantom didn't feel right...And tripped over.

Looking at itself, it was now inside of a body. The body of Kirlia's. (What the hell?) Phantom barely had the time to verify her new body that she had to evade incoming flames from an Arcanine...And flailing her arms around while trying not to fall.

Meanwhile she darts around the room. A gigantic circular area with pillars around, a flame emblem on the ground. No sight of the two creatures she was looking for...Except for a lookalike that was a beaten Pikachu, a bag nearby of him and (WHAT THE HELL) A girly voice screams out in her mind. (WHY CAN'T I MOVE?)

"Er...Sorry? I think I just possessed your bod-"

(NO. YOU GET OUT RIGHT NOW.) but before Phantom could do anything, she had to run about trying to evade more of the Arcanine's flame.

(I SAID GET OUT!) Phantom press a hand on her head.

"Shut up, you're making it worse." She then stops, sensing abilities of her body and forming a round shape in her hands...Giving a beam of pink ray toward the Pikachu.

(DON'T!) The giant dog rams into her, knocking her to the wall and falling down...letting Phantom out in the process. It shook itself and look down toward the fallen girl before angrily looking at the beast and using astonish, making him flinch.

Meanwhile the other pokemon, healed by the beam, saw what just happened. He quickly jump to set himself on four legs, proceeding to use a electric shock on the Arcanine.

"Ugh..." Kirlia rubs her head, then gets up to send out a wave of healing rays toward the assaulter.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Pikachu angrily screams out.

"Enough." The Kirlia said. "It's clear we're not gonna win this. We're going."

"...What?" The Arcanine growls, he then shakes himself, giving a furtive look at each invaders before talking again. "Wise. Very wise." The large canine backs up and sit down, keeping his sight on the three with a glare.

"YOU CAN'T JUST STOP NOW! WE GOT HELP!" Pikachu shouted.

Kirlia smiled and went to Pikachu's side, petting him on the head. "Come on, tubby. You have to admit defeat, beside you knew we wouldn't make it that far!" She teases him, meanwhile the electric type looks away while crossing his hands, completely annoyed at the situation.

Arcanine looks back at Phantom. "You. Are you here to challenge me?"

"Er, no. I came here to rescue these two." It says while pointing toward the duo. The Guardian nods, then face the opposite wall and use a flamethrower toward an empty space of the room, revealing a door. All three pokemons get on guard.

"Take this exit, you will be brought outside. Do not come back." The Arcanine roared.

"Oh, but you are such an amazing Guardian! We might just return!" Kirlia teases while leaving, Arcanine respond back with a growl.

"Kirlia, don't." The Pikachu says while grabbing the bag on the floor and leaving.

"Don't what?" She ask with a chime.

"You very well know." Pikachu scowled back.

Meanwhile Phantom leaves at their side, but takes a moment to look behind itself toward Arcanine before turning back.

The little trio went through the door and found themselves in front of the the temple's entry. Outside the sun was setting and the sounds of Kricketune filled the air. "This sucks, why'd you do that, Kirlia? We were JUST about to finish him off and you do that! HEAL. HIM." Pikachu snarls angrily at her.

"Relax, we can just come back later...Beside!" Kirlia took a deep breathe...Before facing the ghost. "YOU!" She shouts while putting two hands on her hips, Phantom backs up. "DO NOT. EVER. GET. INTO. MY. BODY. AGAIN. IS THAT CLEAR?" Phantom rolled its eyes

"...Fine." The ghost shrugs "Not like I wanted to be inside you or anything, you're the one that got sent flying into me."

"Who cares about him? We'll just head back home and say we got kidnapped." Pikachu continued.

"Sorry, turns out Kirlia's little brother was worried sick about you two. He's the reason why I'm here."

"WHAT? DON'T TELL ME MY MOM KNOWS." Kirlia shouts, Phantom rubs its neck.

"Remember that book announcement you did...?"

"What book?" Pikachu ask. Kirlia groans out, facepalming herself.

"Nothing...let's not talk about it. I need to think about what to say once we get there."


	4. Kirlia

Last Chapter: Upon entering the temple of the forest, Phantom has discovered some of its abilities and found the two explorers exploring the dangerous area. The trio faced a mighty Arcanine, however none of them were ready to fight him properly, and the battle was cut short thanks to Kirlia's healing abilities. Told to leave forever, the trio has to think of a new plan in hope to conquer this guardian of the forest.

A circle of light engulfed the trio. Phantom turns back to the duo. Pikachu didn't seems to care, and Kirlia began to float. A sudden flash takes over the three of them and in barely a second they appeared in...Kirlia's home?

"WHAT?" Pikachu screamed out. The group's first sight is Gardevoir and Raichu talking in the kitchen, who both look at them.

Looking at Kirlia, Phantom could swear she had the brightest smile on her lips before it turned to a worrisome expression. Gardevoir happily floats to Kirlia, "Oh thank goodness! You're alive..." She gives a hug to her.

Raichu stood on her seat to give off a strong glare to both Kirlia and Pikachu...Then softened her expression toward Phantom.

Meanwhile on the floor, both Pichu and Ralts were playing, but stopped to start shouting their sibling's name and heading for a hug.

"Kirlia...Why?" Pikachu muttered with an angry, yet disappointed tone toward her.

"Huh? What did she do...?" Pichu tilted his head, unsure what was going on but happy to wraps his little hands on his brother.

"SON!" Pikachu jumped out, now panicking at his mother's raging call. "YOU ARE IN DEEP. DEEP. TROUBLE." The angry electric type roared, stomping off toward the boy and snatching his ear.

"OW OW OW! MOM, DON'T!" Pikachu screamed, letting himself get yanked about without fighting back.

"WE ARE LEAVING." She pulled his ear while forwarding herself to the exit.

"Awww, can I play some more?" Pichu ask, trying his best to do a puppy face.

"NO!" She stormed off from the house with her boy at hand. Pichu looks back toward the other family with a saddened look and tell everyone bye before leaving.

"Mommy, why didn't you stop madam Raichu...?" Ralts ask while tugging on her dress. Gardevoir picks him up and gives him a hug.

"Sweetie, one day you'll understand." She smiled at him with a contradicted, yet cheerful look.

"I feel bad for them..." The little one looks down, letting his hands rub on her chest.

"I feel bad too but Raichu wants to teach Pikachu a lesson, okay...?" Gardevoir press her lips against Ralts's, Phantom looks away to repress any sort of sexual thoughts but failing so, imagining her sucking the little guy.

"Ew, mom. Stop that! You know this is disgusting!" Kirlia whined, looking away.

(Wait, do pokemons even have genitals?) Phantom thought to itself, quickly looking at its tail but seeing nothing before trying to look normal. (Wait shit, I'm a ghost, I can't-).

"Phantom, thank you." The ghost's eyes shook, but turns back to Gardevoir, trying to smile normally.

"I-It was a pleasure, I should head off an announce the good news to the guild." It nervously laugh while pointing the door.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Madam Raichu is heading there to enroll Pikachu as a trainee and announce the good new!" She smiled.

"WHAT?" Shouted Kirlia. "Wait, I have to go!" She said as she began to encircle herself of light again, but was quickly lifted from the ground, her casting stopped.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you'll have a lengthy discussion first about what just happened today." Gardevoir said with an annoyed look as Kirlia got brought to the kitchen then was forced to sat down on a chair. "You know you are not allowed outside Town and you must discuss first with me or Daddy if you want permission."

Gardevoir then allows Ralts down while looking up to Phantom. "I'm sorry you have to see that...But please, make yourself at home." She smiles.

"T-Thanks!" Phantom said, still unsure of what it should be doing. The woman heads toward the kitchen and takes a seat while Kirlia tries to pries herself from her own, unable to get up.

Meanwhile little Ralts look up to Phantom. "Um...Hi, I'm Ralts...Would you like to play with me?" A furtive look escaped Phantom toward Kirlia and Gardevoir, then It looks back toward the young pokemon, lowering itself to the ground to match his height.

"Sure, lil buddy! What would you like to play?"

Kirlia groaned. "Do we have to do this now? I've promised Pikachu we'll make a team and this isn't helping at all." She whined. Gardevoir shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Kirlia, but until you understand why you are on that seat, I'm not allowing you to go." The older woman crossed her arms.

"But I have to go now! Raichu is gonna force Pikachu into the guild against his will! I have to stop that!" The little girl pleads.

"Kirlia, this morning what did you say to me before you left with your brother...?"

"Ugh...I said goodbye!"

"I meant before that."

"Have a good day!" Gardevoir shook her head.

"You said you were taking your brother to the park to play." Kirlia looks back toward her brother, who is now playing tag with Phantom, she then rolls her eyes. (Snitch.) She thought.

"Do you remember what I said after you told me so?" Gardevoir continued. Kirlia shrugged, looking away.

"I don't remember."

"Keep. Your brother. Safe." Gardevoir said bluntly. Another groan escaped Kirlia's lips. "All I ask is for you to say the truth, Kirlia. Is that too much to ask?" Kirlia looks down, then back to her mom.

"But mom, Pikachu really wanted to go to the temple today! I couldn't let him go alone!"

Gardevoir shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kirlia. But you are lying again." (Did you forget I can read minds?) Gardevoir said in thought.

"Ugh, but mom! You promised you wouldn't do that! It's creepy!"

"I'm sorry, Kirlia. But if you start lying to me, I might just have to do that. I don't want you to get into more trouble than you are now, do you understand?"

Kirlia takes a moment to think. "...Fine. I understand, but mom! Do you realize what me and Pikachu did today? Phantom! Tell her how you met me!" She suddenly ask to ghost, looking back at it...Who got jumped on by Ralts.

"TAG!" The little boy screams out as he tap Phantom's head while the little ghost looks back at the duo.

"Oh...Er, sure! Sorry, Ralts." Phantom quickly swapped place by rolling with Ralts, then quickly tagged his head before flying toward a chair to 'sit'.

"When I came into the temple, one of the pokemon there shown me where your Daughter and Pikachu was. They've accessed the Guardian's room and I came right on time to help them fight him. It was a big reddish dog with one hell of a mane!" Phantom explained while spreading its hands. "But after a few hits, it was apparent we wouldn't make it and Kirlia had to heal the Guardian. We were allowed to leave and she teleported us out." Gardevoir nodded.

"A big dog? That's an Arcanine, doofus." Kirlia snarkily let out to the shadow.

"Hey, I didn't know his name! Don't be like that!"

"Kirlia, be nice." The mother snap to her kid, taking a moment to look at her manners...Before continuing her talk toward her. "...So you and Pikachu not only figured out the temple's riddles, but fought the Guardian?" She then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Kirlia, but you could have been killed back there..." For a moment, Gardevoir looks back at Ralts, who looks back to Phantom.

"Phantom, could you come with me upstairs?" Ralts ask to the side of Phantom.

"Excuse me." The ghost says while heading upstairs with the Ralts.

Kirlia crossed her arms. "Why would I be killed? I healed the guardian just to stop the fight! What more do you want?"

"That's not entirely true, isn't it?"

"I'm saying the truth!" Kirlia whined.

"Kirlia..." Gardevoir looks back at the stair, both Ralts and Phantom not in sight. "...Phantom didn't add the part where you were being controlled by him. That he used an ability of yours to heal Pikachu...An ability you never used before."

"But moooom, that was super creepy! He was inside of me and I couldn't do a thing!"

"But he still adapted to the situation and saved both you and Pikachu through his actions...And I sense without his actions, you and Pikachu would be..." She looks away from a moment. (Dead.).

Kirlia facepalmed herself. "No way, why would you think that? I can't die like that, you said so yourself!" With one hand, she began to make a talking motion with it while looking up. "You got a brilliant future ahead, everything will be okay, don't worry about it!" Then Kirlia looks back to her mom. "And here we are discussing about how I could have died! I thought your future sight powers were amazing, mom!"

"Kirlia, I said that but when I saw Phantom coming at our door asking for that book, I knew something was wrong. He was not meant to be here, he was meant to be at the temple. I don't know why or how but his fate was entirely linked toward yours at that moment." Gardevoir then sight. "There are certain things in life you cannot control, my dear...And this is one of them. I cannot explain why things are this way, but they are."

"...But you did control them! You sent him to my rescue!" Exclaimed Kirlia.

"Anyway, this isn't about your savior, this discussion is about you. Kirlia, I have decided to enroll you to the guild."

"What? No!" Kirlia slammed her two hands on the table.

"I'm sorry, but this decision is final...Unless."

"Unless?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Gardevoir ask. Kirlia looks down at the table and think for a second.

"...I can join Dad's team!" She ask, looking back up to her mother. Gardevoir smiles but lightly.

"Sorry, dear...You know your father is too much of a worrywart for that to happen. Even if he sense everything will be okay. He takes too many dangerous missions and wouldn't want you to be harmed at all."

"I can...Um, make my own team!"

"With who?"

"Pikachu is out of the deal, right?" Kirlia ask.

"Your relationship will be very fickle if you try asking Pikachu about it, you still need to apologize yourself to him first, and don't try asking for anything when you do...Lest you want to lose your only friend."

"Ouch mom! I have like, TON of friends!" Gardevoir crossed her arms.

"...Fine, people I know. But it shouldn't be too bad! I could even join a...No, I don't want to join a team. I want my own!"

"...But you don't know anyone who would want to make one with you...?" Kirlia suddenly gets up of her chair.

"I know! Why don't I ask that ghost upstairs? You'd allow that, right? Plus he saved my life, so that's fine?" Gardevoir nods, Kirlia smiles and rush upstairs.

Meanwhile, Phantom and Ralts went upstairs. The ghost looks around, it was a one-single open room with three beds. Some dresser, knick knacks and a large map on the wall.

Ralts start pointing at everything and explaining the room. "This is my bed! This is my Daddy and Mommy's bed! This is the region's map!" Phantom nodded back while listening to the conversation downstairs, but couldn't make much of it as Ralts kept explaining what was in the room...Even in plain sight. He then comes up to Phantom. "Um...I have a question..."

"Yeah, lil buddy?"

"Why did you imagine my mother doing weird things to me?" He tilted his head, one hand on his lips.

"ER!-" Phantom flies back, unable to hide its surprise, then shook itself and flew next to the Ralts, setting one hand on his shoulder. "Noooooo, I didn't imag-" Phantom's expression changed to a very contradicted one. "Fine, fine. I did. You shouldn't worry about it, kid. Trust me, you don't need to. Beside, how come you can read my mind?"

"Mommy didn't tell you? She can read minds too." Phantom's left eye twitched.

"No, no, it's fine, it's just that...Sometime adults has weird thoughts!" Explained Phantom.

"Adult? You look like a kid and sound like one! You're just as tall as me!" Ralts says while rising a hand toward Phantom's head.

"...Right. But I can very well say that I am an adult! Maybe. Maybe not." Phantom looks at its little stubby hands for a moment, unsure why it did it. "Actually...Hm...I have no idea what age I am."

"That's okay, I'm sure one day you'll figure out who you are!" Ralts smiled up to Phantom. The ghost smiles back.

"Yeah, I definitely will, kid." Phantom rubs his head.

"Um...Can I try something?" Ralts ask while taking Phantom's tentacle end in its hands and forward it to its lips.

"E-Er...Noyeas?" The ghost quickly pressed its other hand on his head.

Ralts put the end in his mouth, suckling it while looking up at the ghost.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Kirlia ask behind them.

"EEP!" Yelped Phantom as it flew away from Ralts straight through the roof of the house...Then coming back inside. "N-N-Nothing!" It tried to explain.

"I made Phantom happy!" Smiled Ralts, Kirlia rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? I'm here to take Phantom downstairs. Come on, I want mom to see your reaction!" She beckons at the ghost. Meanwhile, Phantom had no idea what to do.

"Er...Why, she doesn't need to see that! Maybe I should go away now...Haha..." Kirlia looks back at Ralts.

"What's wrong with him?" Ralts shrugs, Kirlia places her two hands on her hips looking back at the ghost. "Stupid! You don't even know what I'm talking about! Come on, I want you downstairs to ask you something!"

Kirlia then step back and went down the stairs. Phantom takes a moment to look at Ralts. "Erm...I shouldn't make her wait...Haha..." With a distraught look, Phantom went down the stairs. Looking at Gardevoir sitting in the kitchen, it appears she didn't care one bit? Kirlia looks toward the ghost.

"Phantom! I'd like you to make a team with me!" She exclaimed with a hopeful look on her face, placing her two hands together in a begging position.

"Oh? A team?" Ralts ask from up the stairs.

"S-Sure! I'd love to!" Respond back Phantom, quite happy about the announcement but still shaken about what happened. Kirlia jumped in joy, then faced her mom.

"Okay mom! We'll be heading at the guild!"

"It's getting late, Kirlia. You should wait until tomorrow to make your team official. A good meal and a good night of sleep is what you'll get tonight, okay?"

Kirlia rolled her eyes. "...Fine..."


	5. The first night

Last Chapter: Kirlia has teleported both Phantom and Pikachu to her home without any warning. In a turn of event, the electric type's mother has decided to enroll him as a guild trainee against his will, setting his friendship with Kirlia's on a thin line. Despite this, both Kirlia and Phantom has agreed on making a team as soon as morning arrives.

After eating a nice meal, discussing some more and playing about, it was finally time for the small family to get some sleep. Gardevoir made a bed for the little ghost, however Ralts insisted to share his bed with Phantom.

As everyone went to sleep...The little spirit couldn't get any rest. It was unsure if it was because of the fact it is a ghost, or perhaps it is because it wasn't the time at all.

Looking at everyone else, then back at the ceiling, a millions thoughts went across its mind...About how it used to be a human, what happened today and just how it'll approach the rest of its days as a Pokemon. Phantom can't remember a single thing about its old appearance...Except for foggy memories that doesn't make sense.

Being a little ghost allows it to do so much, yet something tells it there is something it has to do...But not tonight. Phantom rose itself in the air, then beyond the ceiling. The very first sight it has is of the happy tree guild lit up by the many ornaments, and flying lights from various unseen pokemons...And three moons in the sky. Phantom looks away in panic.

It shook itself, then looks back at the moons. Clearly three of them...And one of them appears to have water, lands, snow...Just that it was quite small compared to the two, which had cracks and craters. If anything, the planet-like moon appears to be much further than the other two. It recalled itself of what it read back at the guild, (Tales of the moons and why you should care...). Phantom will definitely need to care about that request later.

But the reason why the ghost is outside and not sleeping wasn't for this sight. Voices fills the air, but they're afar and nothing distressing about these...Torches illuminates pathways across the little town...Phantom only wished to pass the time, taking it sweet time to discover some of its powers and maybe see some shit.

Giving itself a moment to look at Gardevoir's home to make sure it'll come back later, Phantom began to visit others houses. The one right to the left of it's new partner's home has a sleeping family of eevees and eveelutions. Another house houses a Machamp working out, who didn't notice at all the wanderer and kept grunting while doing push-ups. Another home had a Aipom sleeping while hanging from the ceiling.

Phantom stumbled upon a empty home with several books on the floor. Skimming through some, it appears to be scientific and nature books with little tags marking some important pages...That it couldn't simply give a shit about. The ghost made it way out and noticed something odd at the next house: A turtle shell laying on the ground.

Phantom's mind filled itself in questions, but one idea arose pretty quickly. In a few seconds, it flew right inside of it and...Water. It found itself in the middle of a ocean, it tries to hold on to its breathe while a school of goldeens, basculins, magikarps, horseas and various others water pokemons passed by. (Shit, that's true! I can't breathe!) Phantom realized as holding its breathe did absolutely nothing. It could easily fly about, yet strangely enough there was no noise from the water, or passing fishes. A sudden blur passed by.

"YAAAAAY, I WON!"

Phantom looks toward the voice, a Squirtle who just passed a finished line swimming about happily, then out of nowhere a trophy appeared in his hands as the ocean shifted rapidly to a beach paradise with the sun shining down.

"I won! I won!" He kept saying jumping about as a bunch of pokemons appeared to clap for him.

"What the fuck...?" (Wait, is that the same guy from the guild?) Muttered Phantom, then thought. The turtle took notice of the ghost, and waved at it while showing off his prize. Phantom waved back, unsure of what the fuck was happening.

Suddenly. It sight snapped to...White legs? "Hey! Are you okay?" One voice ask.

"Awww come on...Let me sleep at his side..." A lazy one ask.

Phantom felt himself getting shaken despite being in the turtle's shell. (OH NO! I SLEPT?) A strange annoying voice ask in his head that he couldn't control.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that!" Phantom respond back, taking all of its limbs out of the shell...Realizing it is now controlling the Squirtle it saw in it dream. Phantom rubs his head, trying to grasp what the fuck is going on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you...What are you doing sleeping in front of mister Delphox's house?" A scorbunny ask, meanwhile a Slakoth is on his back.

(Mister Delphox is Charmander's Guardia...WHAT?)

"Er...Mister Delphox's guardian is Charmander" The Squirtle nervously say, trying to shadow as best the voice in his head. Both pokemons in front of him look at each others and laughed out.

(Nooooo! I meant Charmander is Mister- No! Other way around! I'm sleeping here because I got too excited about tomorrow and...Why can't I move?)

(That's pretty stupid, man.) Phantom respond back to the other voice.

(WHAT? NOT YOU AGAIN! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!) The voice shouts inside of Squirtle's head, realizing the pitch and sound is exactly what the Phantump's voice is.

"...Wait, I've heard of Squirtle and Charmander before! Aren't you from team Hydrofire?" Scorbunny ask with a smile.

(YES!)

"Yes!" Squirtle stand proudly.

"Why aren't you...sleeping in your...base...?" Slakoth ask, lazily hanging on the Scorbunny's back, his expression sloooooowly shifting from a happy one to a worried one.

(Because you need money to have one!)

"Because I'm broke." Blurted out Squirtle.

(Broke? I'm not broken, stupid!). Scorbunny gives out a weird out look.

"Er...It takes money to get a base and we don't have one yet! I...Told Charmander I'd head back home but I was too tired! I slept on the ground!" He says, then points toward his left side toward the dirt path. "I should head back home now." He start walking away from the duo.

"Um...Are you sure you should be walking home like that? You look very tired!" Scorbunny ask.

"Don't worry about it! I may look tired, but I'll be fine!"

"Wait! Areyoulookingforrecruits?" The bunny ask as fast as he can.

(YES! PLEASE! YES!) Squirtle stopped and turns around toward the duo.

"Ah...Sorry kid. We're not looking for recruits at the moment..." Scorbunny's expression shifted to a disappointed one. (NO!) ...since...tomorrow! (NOOOOOO!) ...We'll be leaving for a big mission, it's gonna take days before we come back but...If you want to join a team, I've heard of a new one forming tomorrow morning. Ask for Kirlia and Phantom at the happy tree guild, they'll gladly take you in!"

(NOOOOOOOO! DON'T SHILL YOUR TEAM THROUGH ME!) Scorbunny's look went from a disappointed one to a excited one rapidly. "Really?" Meanwhile Slakoth whispered whines to his ear.

Squirtle nods. "Yep! If you're in early, you might even be able to name their team!"

"You hear that, Slakoth? This is amazing!" The Scorbunny jumped on himself while Slakoth whined.

"H-Hey...don't...jump!"

Squirtle start heading away. "Have a good one you two, I'll be heading back to my place now!" He says while waving to them, who waved back to him. Slakoth whispered something at Scorbunny's ear.

(WAIT. NO! STOP! THIS ISN'T EVEN THE RIGHT PATH!) The Squirtle whined as he took the dirt path on his left. (WHY ARE YOU CONTROLLING MY BODY?)

(...Because I thought you were an empty shell, man.)

(What do you mean an empty shell? And- Why am I even responding to you? LET ME GO!)

(Nah man. I have to concentrate to get out of your body, I couldn't back there!)

(Liar! If that was the case you'd have said so just from the start!)

(...Fine, I've entered your body, then-)

(YOU SHILLED YOUR TEAM.)

(No way! I just wanted to know what it feels like to be inside a shell!) Phantom thought as he began to ran, then jump into the air before putting all of his limbs inside of himself, rolling on the ground...And then blasting water to launch itself in the air.

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!) Squirtle let out a laugh as he allowed his limbs out.

"WHAT A GREAT BODY YOU HAVE!" He shouts out...Then falls on the ground. "Ow..." (OW!)

Phantom got out of the Squirtle's body, looking down at the turtle who had his face first on the ground. "Damn you..." Squirtle says as he look back at the ghost before launching a water gun.

"ACK-!" The other let out as it swung into the air.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Don't sleep in weird places, fucko!" Phantom chuckled while going away.

Back alone, Phantom takes a moment to look back at the sky. The moons has moved a bit, but nothing indicating it's been sleeping for hours. If anything, some clouds are moving about. It still feel wide awake and no desire to stop for the night.

It headed toward other houses for the sake of fun. More pokemons sleeping, empty houses and some boring life sights...Until it stumbled into a house with a lopunny and a Cinderace, right about to get into the heat of sexy action. "Mister Cinder, what are you waiting for~?" The Lopunny ask sensually, spreading her legs toward the other bunny while laying on a bed. One finger in her mouth.

"But I'm a married man!" The other exclaimed, showing his little golden ring on his little right hand. Phantom rolled its eyes before invading the fire type...And taking off the ring before flicking it away and grinning. "Let's keep that away from my wife, hm?" (WHAT?)

A little giggle escaped the Lopunny's lips as Cinderace joins her side, letting himself get behind her and wrapping his arms around her chest. One hand trying to feel her chest, and the other hand exploring her body before sliding between her legs. Cinderace pressed a kiss on her neck, then took a big whiff. (Hm...Smells nice...) (Noooooooooooo! This is wroooooong! She told me to bring food, not...Not this!) (Sorry, bucko, this girl's gonna get a ride.)

"Hmmm, mister Cinder...I didn't know you were quite the explorer~" The girl let out while pressing herself against him, letting one of her arm wrap his neck as she press a kiss against his lips.

"Hmhm" He respond back as she slips her tongue to his mouth.

(MY WIFE IS GONNA KILL ME!) The other voice whined.

Cinderace allowed himself to top the Lopunny, pressing his face against her chest and licking up one of her little teat as he let his hands rub and explore the rabbit's body. Meanwhile the girl wrapped her legs around the man and rubbed his head. "Hm...I'm not used to a man doing that~ How strange~" She lulled.

"Hm? You never had foreplay?" (What's foreplay?)

Lopunny, with a perverse look, reached between her leg and beg. "Please, enter me~"

In an instant, Phantom grinned like a bastard as he slammed his two little paws on the side of Lopunny and began to ravage her with his dick. The lopunny's hands and legs now wrapping the other bunny. Slapping noises filled the room as she moaned. The other voice completely silent in the interaction.

Cinderace didn't see the time pass at all, and made her shift position to be on her four legs as he kept slamming her from behind, giving her ass a smack as she joyfully yelps. Her hands reaching for his legs as they kept going at it like rabbits. (I...I don't last this long...) The other moaned in Cinderace's mind as the man chuckles to himself. The Lopunny not even giving a shit as her tongue lulls over on the bed.

After a long time, Phantom finally releases his load into Lopunny's cunt before letting his body slumps like a wet noodle on her body...And getting out. "God damn...That was good!" The little ghost boasted.

"EEEEEEEP!" The Lopunny screams out while wrapping herself on Cinderace, who looks back at Phantom...But frankly didn't give a shit as he was half-asleep, and sporting a grin.

It flew outside the house...And noticed it was already dawn. "O-Oh..." It quickly made way toward Gardevoir's home.


	6. Coming inside the Guild again

Last Chapter: Phantom, not being able to sleep, went to explore Happy Town! Using its powers, the little ghost has controlled both the Squirtle from Team Hydrofire and a Cinderace to fuck a Lopunny all night. After cumming inside the bunny, it was time for the little ghost to come back at Gardevoir's home and form a team with a little girl.

Phantom swooped right into Gardevoir's home...Everyone was gone. He went downstairs and...Everyone was eating at the table. "Phantom! Where have you been?" Kirlia ask, annoyed.

"Did something happen?" Ask Ralts.

"Now now, I'm sure Phantom had a reason." Gardevoir said as the ghost took an Oran berry from the table and head for a seat.

"Yeah, I couldn't get any sleep last night so I went out in town. Nothing much happened." It says while munching its food.

"Wait, are you saying you've been out all night without telling any of us? Did you even sleep?" Kirlia crossed her arms, irritated.

"Hm, nah...I'm a ghost so I can't sleep." Kirlia rolls over her eyes before setting her two hands on the table and forwarding herself toward Phantom.

"Look into my eyes, Phantom."

"Hm?" Phantom looks back into Kirlia's eyes, a flash emanated from her eyes and...

Phantom's hearing cut off, sight completely dark. It opened its eyes to find itself in a strange house house with holes on the ground. Looking at itself...Nothing. No physical form or anything visible from itself. Phantom began to walk about, exploring the house. More holes, broken furniture, teared paintings, cobwebs and...One room with a tv and a sofa, both separated by a gap.

Phantom laid on the sofa, grabs a remote that somehow appeared next to it and began to watch what was on the tv. It was showing live forecasts, shows and others things...Except with not a single person to see, nor any pokemons. It was completely devoid of actors. Phantom throws off the remote saying "Boring." before taking a cellphone out of thin air and browsing it.

Looking at random bullshit on the internet, writing to people and wasting time playing some games, Phantom was having fun doing a whole bunch of nothing. "...Wait shit, I can do ANYTHING!" It then finally realized, letting itself roll on the sofa, then letting itself fall into the gap. Phantom then text to someone -Falling down to my doom-, the person respond back with -k-

The darkness around it turned into a blue sky as Phantom fell into a city. Plenty of buildings, yet not a single person in sight. Hitting the ground hard, it formed a crater and the nearby area got destroyed in flames...Then everything shifted into a forest.

Spotting a bush nearby, it morphed into a Lopunny who got in front of Phantom and began sucking on the air. It felt the suck and pressed its invisible hand on her head. "Oh great, I'm fucking dreaming this shit in front of psychics." It suddenly realized and let out.

Bundled in a little ball on its little bed upstairs, it groggily woke up, rubbing its eyes "Hmrph..."

"You have strange dreams!" A voice said, Ralts's. Phantom looks back at him, he was laying down on his stomach, legs waddling and two hands on his face with a tilted head and a little smile.

"...Yeah, you didn't need to see that."

"Huh? Why so? Was it Lopunny?"

"...Yeah, that Lopunny. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"And what about these weird buildings? Are those from your world...?" Phantom nods as it floats down belly first on the bed, resting.

"...Kirlia made me sleep, didn't she?" It looks back at Ralts who nodded.

"...And where is she? How long was I asleep?"

"She's discussing with mom downstairs! You've been asleep for the whole morning!" Phantom lets out a groan.

"...I promised a certain bunny I'll be at the happy tree guild, hopefully he not waiting his ass...off." Ralts got up and took Phantom's hand, pulling it, Phantom reluctantly floated while Ralts led him downstairs.

"Then let's not make him wait!" Ralts says with a optimistic tone. "Once you'll get there, I'm sure he'll understand!"

"Morning..." The ghost groggily said as he let go of Ralts hand and get down the stairs, looking at Kirlia and Gardevoir discussing with each others. It didn't take long for the little girl to look back at the shadow, her bored expression turning into a happy one.

"Finally, let's go!" She rushed toward Phantom.

"W-Wait!"

"Okthanksbyemomloveyou!SeeyaRalts!" She quickly says as she grabs onto Phantom's tail end and teleport themselves outside of the happy tree guild.

Phantom shook itself before giving off a angry look toward Kirlia. "What was that? Could you simply have waited before I made my goodbyes?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, we've already lost enough time. Come on, let's go!" She says as she drags along Phantom inside the guild.

"Lost time? You made me sleep!" "Yes, yes, whine all you want, I don't want a tired teammate to deal with." Phantom let out a little groan, still looking tired.

Around the two of them, it was just a normal day. Lots of pokemons walking in and out, bright sun shining down, and...(No sign of that Bunny.) Phantom thought as it looks around for the little guy. They made way for the front desk where Kadabra is...Or used to be as there is now a Gothitelle nibbling a pen and lazily waiting for the next person.

"Hello! I'd like to make a team!" Kirlia joyfully peeped to the goth.

Gothitelle reached down for a paper and two pen, turning them toward Phantom and Kirlia. "Okay, all you have to do is fill out this form. Please go to the lounge so others Pokemons can receive services, is that clear?" Both of them nods as Kirlia takes the pens and paper, heading for one of a free table at the little lounge nearby.

As they both sit down, Kirlia throws a pen toward Phantom, who catches it between its little stubby hands, but the pen falls down anyway, it then quickly grabs it with it's tail end. Meanwhile, Kirlia took her time to read the paper.

"Hm...It says here it is recommended to give yourself a new name, what do you think about that?" She ask.

"I already got a name...Kind of."

"...Right. But I meant something else than Phantom."

"Nah, I'm fine with that name. As long as I can't recall my old one, why bother?" It shrugs.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's like you're part of a new species of Pokemon? I mean, you're a Phantump, and then you call yourself a Phantom because you removed your stump? If anything, what tells me that's not the name that is proper to your kind when you do that?"

Phantom shrugs. "Eh...You're kind of right, but I can't give a shit, sorry." Kirlia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well...I can't stick with Kirlia, I don't want to share the same name as my mom once I evolve!" She start waddling her legs. "...What name would you give me?" She ask, Phantom takes a moment to get a good look at her.

"...Rosa?"

"Nah, that's a grass type name, and too close to Roselia."

"Lassie?" "Sounds like Froslass!"

"...Sugar?"

"Do I look like food?"

"Alright. Baby."

"No." "Alice."

"It sounds like..." She scribbles down on the paper. "...Done!" She sets down the pen, then takes a cute pose, setting her hands on her legs.

"...Hello, I'm Alice! What about you?" She ask in a cute tone.

"And I'm joining your team!" A scorbunny said while slamming down the table, making both Phantom and Alice jump. The bunny takes a pose continuing. "Allow me to present myself! I am Scorbunny, and you want me!" He says while pointing at the two, one fist on his hip, and leg spread. "I've heard you two are starting a team and..." The bunny takes a seat, eyes sparkling. "IWANNAJOIN!" He ask rapidly, mouth agape, arms spread on the table and standing up on the chair.

"...Phantom, who is this?" Alice ask with a disgusted face toward the shadow.

"Ah er..." Phantom shrugs, realizing it never properly introduced itself to him. Scorbunny suddenly realize what he just did.

"Oh! Sorry! A certain Squirtle told me about you two! I...Heard I should have come in the morning, but I couldn't make it at all...Wait, are you two filling out the paper?"

He snatches it off Kirlia's hands, who scream back. "HEY!"

"WOAAAAAAH!" The bunny let out in amazement, reading the whole thing in a pinch. "THIS IS GREAT! I GET TO FILE SOMETHING!" He snatches Kirlia's pen and start scribbling- then gets stopped by the girl.

"HEY! STOP THAT!"

"WAAAAIT, I'M NOT DONE!" The bunny tries to take back the paper while Alice got one leg up on him, trying to kick him away. She crumbles the paper with one hand and toss it over. Phantom couldn't help but snicker at the sight.

"Awww...Hey wait! You two never allowed me in! ...Sorry!" The bunny let out a nervous laugh while rubbing his neck.

"PHANTOM. LET'S TALK. RIGHT NOW!" Kirlia stand down and goes to Phantom, taking its hand and getting away, the little ghost let go of the pen, not caring where it fell. Scorbunny followed, but was stopped. "No. Not you, you stay put and wait for us."

"Okay!" He happily say, taking back a seat and waddling its legs and tapping the table with his hands.

Both the two pokemons got outside the Happy tree, but kept themselves at sight of the strange rabbit. "...Phantom, who is this psychopath?" Kirlia whispered.

"...That's...Er...Well he just said his name. I met him last night as..." Phantom took a moment to think. Meanwhile the bunny looks back at them and waved.

"...Wait, as what?"

"...A turtle? I was controlling him for a bit before I got away and...Well, kept exploring the town."

"Wait, wait, wait...You controlled a turtle? What the hell is that?"

"A Squirtle. My bad, I found a shell and it turned out to be a turtle named Squirtle."

"Oh, so you possess other pokemons for fun now?"

"Shhh, lower your voice! I don't want people to know I'm doing that!" Phantom darted its eyes about, but nobody seems to give a shit as pokemons kept going with their businesses. Kirlia rolled her eyes.

"Beside I thought it was an empty shell!" The ghostly being shrugged with an apologetic expression.

"Liar...Wait, I know! You can use Scorbunny as a shell!" She looks back toward him, who was now scribbling on a piece of paper. "I mean, the way he introduced himself is a very big red flag but look at him, he's perfect as a shield!" She grinned.

"I don't know, the kid seems to have some sort of potential...Even if he just fucked up his job interview." Phantom let out a chuckle. "If anything, that's the kind of idiot I want to see." It points at the bunny.

"...So what do we do? Keep him?" Kirlia ask.

"Yeah, let's keep him."

The two of them got back to the table, Scorbunny quickly looks back at the duo while showing off the same paper from earlier to them. "Look! Look! I filled everything!" A bunch of drawings filled the entire paper, and the team name reads out: Firestorm. Kirlia's new name modified to be Flamlice...And two added names: Flamtump and Flame. Phantom couldn't help but laugh out at the sight while Kirlia facepalmed, letting out a Ugh.

"Do you like it?" The bunny's eyes sparkled while asking, Phantom floats behind him and place one hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry kid, I like your little theme, but I doubt Kirlia here will like it much." Phantom takes a closer look at the paper. Scorbunny already littered the entire back of it with silly scribbles.

"Listen, we appreciate you want to be part of our team, but we've decided to not take you in." Kirlia said with her annoyed expression.

"WHAT?" Scorbunny quickly looks heartbroken, tears already running down his eyes before falling down to the ground and kneeling in front of Kirlia. "PLEASE, TAKE ME IN! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Some pokemons around began to watch the scene, Phantom gives out another laugh looking at the pitiful sight. Meanwhile Kirlia sighs.

"...Fine, but you have to promise me one thing." The girl darts off the rabbit.

"ANYTHING!"

"Sit down and don't move." Kirlia points at the chair behind the bunny. He shook itself, his desperate expression changing for a cheerful one.

"SURE THING!" He rushed and sat down on it.

"Now wait for me here, is that clear?"

"YES MA'AM!" He gives off a little salute as she made way for another paper. Meanwhile Phantom took a seat.

"...So, Scorbunny, was it? How did you hear about us?" Phantom ask, knowing exactly the response.

"Well...It all began last day when I went to play outside! I spend my whole day playing outside and I found Slakoth sleeping outside! Then I met Squirtle outside of mister Delphox's house and then he told me about you two!" Phantom's eye twitched at the repetition. Meanwhile, Kirlia slaps down a piece of paper on the table.

"Okay, Scorbunny, don't touch that unless you want to be kicked out." The girl taps the paper before sitting back down, taking up the pen.

"Of course!" The Rabbit said while waddling his feet, rubbing the table and looking eagerly at Alice.

"Okay, what should we name OUR team?" She says while giving a sort of glare toward Scorbunny.

"Flamestorm!" He shouts.

"Yeah, let's go with Hydrostorm, the kid got it right." Sarcastically said Phantom with a little laugh.

"Hmrph...You're not helping, Phantom." She looks back at the paper.

"So let me get this right. I'm Alice." She points at herself with the pen, then at the Scorbunny. "You are Flame..." Then points at the little ghost. "And Phantom...Meaning we can go for a unoriginal letter mash like most popular teams do. Our team name should be...A P F. APFFF...Everyone's okay with that?"

"Really? People seriously do that?" Phantom ask.

"Yeah, lots of teams do that, and frankly look at us. We got no idea." Kirlia whined.

"Yeah!" Scorbunny respond.

"Shhh" Kirlia places her hand toward her lips at the rabbit.

"...So team A P F...That doesn't sound right. Why not...Pffft...Team...F...F A P?" Phantom let out, snickering.

"WHAT? NO!" Kirlia rise up, slamming down the table.

"What? Why not? It sounds great! I love it!" The bunny's eyes sparkles, meanwhile Phantom kept snickering, looking at the two's expressions.

"No! It means YOU are our team's leader!" She points at the bunny.

"So what? It just sounds better! A P F sounds bad when you say APFFff...And P F A, F P A sounds bad too! F A P can be said as FAP! It's GREAT!" Let out the bunny.

"Ugh...But it still sound like you're the leader, you know? Me and Phantom are starting out this team, it only makes sense either of our initials comes up." Alice leans on the table, setting her head on her arms.

"I know you don't like it, but we're in as a team and I doubt there's a attributable leader, right?" Phantom ask.

"Um, actually..." Kirlia turns up the paper toward Phantom and tap at one line with her pen.

"Leader...O-Oh." The ghost looks back toward Kirlia.

"Well, you're a psychic, so you should be the leader." Phantom lift up a stubby hand toward the air while explaining, trying to conceal his amusement. "But since I came up with the word, why not think of it this way: Since you are the leader, you get to stand between us. You're the letter A, and we're your two henchmen protecting you."

Kirlia grins at those words. "...Yeah, you're absolutely right!" She start writing down on the paper. "Team F A P. FAP! Flame, Alice and Phantom. There! All written down!" She chimed, letting the pen spin on her hand before holding it steady in the air.

"So this is it? Were a team?" Flame ask anxiously with a bright smile.

"Not so fast! It says here we need a location to receive mail...Hm, my mom is usually at home so she can send out messages to us. We could also assign it to the guild, buuuuut...Nah. Plus we need an actual base." Kirlia tilted her head while pressing the pen on her mouth, lightly tapping her lips.

"Oh! My Dad has a spare home we can use! A friend of his owns it but never uses it! He told me I could use it if I want to...Or if you guys want to!" The Scorbunny realized, forwarding himself on the table toward Kirlia.

Alice quickly passes the paper and pen to him. "Please do."

"Pffft...Are you sure, Kirlia?" Phantom ask, surprised of her reaction.

"Yeah, it says we can change it any time we want if there's something or a sudden change...Beside I'd give anything to get away from my family!" Kirlia said with a reassured smile, happy of this little outcome.

"DONE!" Both pokemons look back toward the bunny...Who somehow managed to scribble all over the paper again, but the address was formally filled out. -Enigma street – House 69. Phantom let out a laugh.

"Oh man! What a real ENIGMA this is!" The little ghost kept laughing at the street's number.

"Stop doodling! I don't even think they'll accept the paper at this point!" Snapped Kirlia while taking back the paper.

"Sorry! I just can't help myself!" The bunny shrugged with a pitiful look.

"Ugh...I'll just ask for another paper." Alice rolls her eyes while getting down her seat, taking the paper in her hands and walking toward the desk.

"At least this time we got everything we need." Phantom says while watching Alice heading over to the desk.

"Yep! And we even have a base!" Happily said the bunny.

"...Who's your Dad's friend, by the way?" Phantom ask with an interested look.

"Ummm..." Scorbunny looks down and set one pawn on his lips.

"GUYS! COME HERE!" Kirlia shouts from the Gothitelle's desk.

"You can tell me later." Phantom says as he go to her, Flame followed close.

The Gothitelle looks at the duo getting in front of her while toying with her pen in her mouth, then start talking. "Okay, so the document can be taken as it is since...It contains all the information it needs. Please refrain from drawing on official papers next time mister..." The goth takes a moment to read the name. "...Flame" She looks back at the Scorbunny.

"Sorry..." He replies while setting his hands behind his back, and turning one of his foot on the ground.

"Because you have a base and it is also the location of the mail service, the leader will have to head there and retrieve your team's starting kit. You will also receive a newsletter and all current public requests toward teams." She then points out behind her. "Please note that general requests available behind me won't be sent." She then points upward. "And private requests will be upstairs and available to you."

She takes a closer look at the trio. "...And please note there is a experience system. You will begin at the lowest rank, Rookie, meaning there will be many requests not available until you've earned a proper rank. In extreme measures, this may be overridden...However, please note you will need special permission from the head master of this guild."

"What's the biggest rank?" Scorbunny ask.

"Grand Master."

"WOOOOOOAH!" His eyes lit up. "WE HAVE TO GET THAT RANK!" He ask the others. Kirlia and Phantom didn't give a shit.

"Of course, that Rank is only thanks to hard and arduous work. It takes several years before reaching it...If anything, no one ever did at the happy tree guild." She taps the desk with her pen, explaining so.

"Huh? What about other places?" The bunny ask.

"I sincerely do not know since I never heard of anyone getting that rank before." The black lady shrugged.

"Oh..." Flame respond back.

"Anyway, there is a little line behind you three. Everything is filled out and I've noticed through telepathy the Pelippers about your arrival. Please head to your base and retrieve your goods. Have a good day." She conclude with a little bow. The trio thanks her and start walking away toward the exit.

"...Okay, Flame. You'll have to lead us there." Says Kirlia.

"Okay! Follow me!" The bunny darted off in a hurry, running at a blazing speed...Before realizing his mistake and heading back to the duo. "Ahhh! Sorry!"


	7. Team FAP

Last Chapter: After Kirlia proves Phantom wrong on how a ghost can't ever sleep, the two of them made way for the Guild. Deciding to give herself a new name, she allowed Phantom to choose it...Coming up with the name of Alice. The duo was then joined by a peculiar Scorbunny who gave himself the name of Flame...And Team FAP, standing for the initial of their made up names, was born.

Flame happily skipped along the way in front of Alice and Phantom, singing and talking to the duo while forwarding to their location, walking down the happy tree guild.

"Ugh...I can't believe we allowed him in..." Whispered Alice to Phantom, slowing down her pace. The ghost sets a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, a companion like him is like a diamond in a pile of trash I'm sure you won't regret it." Kirlia takes the hand of Phantom and turn themselves while the other one continued his path.

"Except he's annoying...Remember that thing you said you did? Show it to me." Alice whispered eagerly.

"Right now?"

"Yeah!"

"Guys! Guys! Come on!" The Scorbunny shouts back, waving happily at them. Phantom pats Kirlia's shoulder before rushing at Flame... and pat him on the shoulder.

"So, where are we heading exactly?" Phantom ask to him as he began to walk again. Meanwhile, Kirlia got pissed off at Phantom.

"...Really?" She let out a groan before hastening herself toward the duo.

"Under the big tree! This is where we are heading!" He says as they are within view of the giant cave's entrance, walking straight into it. Inside the cave they see a sort of slum-like town with little shops, taverns and the like. Certain shady types of pokemons walking in there.

"Wait a minute...Are you saying your father's friend LIVES in there?" Kirlia ask with a confused expression, one eyebrow up.

"Yeah! But he never uses the place so we're allowed to make our base there!" Scorbunny boastfully explain.

"Gee...I sure wonder why." Kirlia let out in a sarcastic tone. "...Your father is either a genius, or the stupidest pokemon alive."

"What? No, don't say that! Daddy's the best!" The Rabbit whined.

"Phantom, when you went here last night, how was it?" Alice ask, looking back at the shadow.

"Huh? I never came here before. What makes you think that?"

"WHAT? You said you explored the whole town!" Alice rose her hands in the air.

"Nah, I didn't. I spent my night doing other things." The little ghost shrugged in a uncaring fashion.

"Like what?" Alice's facial turned into a curious, yet doubtful one.

Phantom had a bright smile imagining what it did to the Lopunny. "Guess." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I can't read your mind, I need to be a Gardevoir for that." Phantom let out a little laugh.

"WOOOOOOOAH!" Flame suddenly stop, tugging on Kirlia's arm and pat Phantom. "LOOK! IT'S TEAM GUARDIAN!" He yelled out while pointing toward at a Lucario and a Inteleon talking to a Gumshoos. "HI-"

"SHH." Kirlia slammed her hand on Flame's mouth. "My parents are part of their team, the last thing I want is them to know I'm here!" She whispered. "Now be a good boy and lead us to our base silently!" She continued while pushing on the bunny, keeping her hand on his mouth.

Flame muffled sounds through her hand as they reached Enigma street, going straight into the alley between concrete buildings, the pathway illuminated by torches. From the top of their head, a Pelipper flew over them and...Spat out a box in front of a door. Phantom and Kirlia looks in disgust while Scorbunny frees himself from Kirlia's grasp to run off toward the bird...And jumping to give it a hug as the Pelipper turned around to see him and screams.

"THANK YOU!" Flame shouted out while rubbing his head on the scared pelican.

Kirlia facepalmed and Phantom laughed out. "They'll be coming now..." Whispered the girl.

"Look on the bright side, even if they know you are here...You still have teleport po-" Kirlia teleported herself away. "...Big mouth of mine, of course." Phantom looks back...No one was coming, and the passerby couldn't give a shit if not for a little look.

"O...Okay, I brought you your stuff...Can you get off me?" Pelipper ask.

"Oh! Sorry! Thank you again!" Flame removed himself from the bird, a happy expression etched on his face.

"It's a pleasure! Thought..." The bird looks around. "I'm surprised you have a base in such a place! I know of two others here, but they're..." He takes a look at Flame who smiled brightly at him, then at the little ghost who forwarded next to Scorbunny. "...Definitely adults. Don't take it the wrong way but...How old are you two? And where is your leader?"

Scorbunny tilts his head and looks back behind himself. "Huh? Where's Alice?" He ask.

"She teleported away thinking the mailman's scream will lead team Guardian here, she'll be back in a few minutes I guess." Phantom shrugged while looking back.

"Ah...That is a shame. I need your leader's signature before heading off." Whined Pelipper.

The little ghost looks back to the bird. "Hm? And how she will sign?"

"PHPTH- HACK!-" Pelipper coughed up a board with a paper and a pen on it.

"I...I shouldn't have asked." Phantom said with a disgusted face.

"WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH! AMAZING! WHAT ELSE DO YOU HAVE IN THERE?" Flame ask while groping the bird's stomach.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" The bird moved away from his touch.

"Well...Since you need our leader's signature, why not hang with us at our base?" Phantom ask while getting inside the building. In a split second, the little ghost get to see a pitiful sight before him. The floor littered with newspapers and shards of glass, a table with a dead potted plant and a bunch of bottles, shelves, one set of stairs heading up, some torches fully lit. No one in sight. Phantom opens up the door.

"AHHHH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! I NEED A KEY!" Suddenly realized the scorbunny, panicking and running on spot.

"Kid...I just opened the door, why make a big deal now?" Phantom points at the door behind himself.

"Okay...I guess I can wait for-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" As Pelipper was talking, Flame took up the board and began to write down on it.

"Huh? I'm signing for her!" He present the board to the pelipper, who was pressing his wings against his head, mouth agape.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Scorbunny somehow filled the paper with drawings in the little time he had. Meanwhile Phantom laughed out.

"Sorry, birdie, but it seems my friend here got you covered." The little ghost chuckled, explaining so.

"Give me that." The Pelipper says with an angry tune, gobbling down the board. "*Cough* Fine, I'll take it this way, but you can be sure you'll hear of me again! Kids these days..." Pelipper began to fly away.

"BYE BYE!" Waved Flame happily at him. Phantom couldn't help but laugh.

Flame bowed down and picked up the crate and put it over his head before heading inside. "Might wanna look down, kid. There's some shards lying about." Phantom says as both of them entered the house. The shadow pokemon takes a moment to look outside and leaves the door wide open.

"Wow! This is so cool! It's like we inherited a crime lord's den!" Flame says as he runs toward the table and jumps on it...And knocking over the dead plant and some bottles in the process. A large shattering noise fills the area as the little bunny drop the crates on the table and press his hands against his now flopped ears. A smell of alcohol filling the air as more shards, and a liquid now covered the ground.

"...Whoops!" He faced back Phantom while sitting down and opening the crate.

"You know, you should tr-"

"WOOOOAH! PHANTOM, CATCH!" He threw over a green and purple bandanna, the little ghost catches it barely.

"Hm? That's cute."

Meanwhile Flame puts a red one around his neck. "THIS IS GREAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE?" He quickly got up and stand, awaiting Phantom's response, mouth agape and eyes sparkling.

"...Poisoned scarfs?" Phantom jokes.

"No, silly! These are special bands! We're special!" Phantom's eye twitched.

"I don't think you want to say it that way, kid."

"With these bands, our special attacks will be much stronger!" Flame continued while spouting out a flame out of his mouth.

"Wait, for real?" The ghost made a stick appear, it was a bit larger and thicker than the one he made back at the temple. "...Yeah, I can live with that."

Scorbunny continued looking inside the box while Phantom head over the table while putting his bandanna around its neck with the help of its tail, then takes one of the bottles, managing to open it and taking a sip. Phantom shakes its head gulping the stuff. "WOAH! WE GET BAGS!" He says while throwing one at the "feet" of Phantom, which is actually a little backpack. He takes one for himself and wear it, striking a heroic pose. "BAD GUYS! GET READY! CAUSE' WERE COMING FOR YOU!" ...Then forward himself toward Phantom, who just set down its drink, took a unopened bottle to put inside his new backpack, then wore it. "...How was I?" He ask, mouth agape.

"That was cute, kid!" Phantom chuckled.

"Awww, don't say it like that, I wanna be a hero!" He says while reaching down for the beer, drinking it and...

"Pffft." Phantom tried not to laugh as the bunny's face violently shook back

"P-FAAH!" He threw away the bottle right at the opened door. "OW!" It hits...Pelipper. The same Pelipper of earlier. Flame couldn't help but vomit.

Phantom flew to the side of the bird, laughing out. "Oh my god! Man! Are you alright? Hahahahaha!"

"NO! THIS IS AWFUL! YOUR LEADER! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" The Pelipper screamed, one wing rubbing the area he was hit, and one wing pointing toward the air.

"WHAT?" Phantom shouts back.

"A NICKIT SAW EVERYTHING! SHE GOT KIDNAPPED AND BROUGHT TO ROCKSTUMBLE CAVE!" Pelipper continued in a panic.

"HOW?- WHERE IS THAT?" The little ghost respond back.

"HOP IN MY MOUTH, I'M GIVING YOU TWO A RIDE!" The Pelican opened wide its mouth.

"Err..." Phantom whispered, then looks back at scorbunny who swipes his mouth with a second backpack in his hand, then quickly runs toward the bird and jumps into his mouth.

"ACK-" Pelipper steadies himself, recoiling backward then covers his nose and gags. "EURK!- BY ARCEUS, WHAT DID YOU DO?"


	8. Rockstumble Cave

Last Chapter: Team FAP made way to their base! ...However, Alice has teleported away in fear of being discovered by Team Guardian...Then got kidnapped! Will Flame and Phantom come in time to save her?

"Uuuuugh..."

Flame lets out another stream of vomit from his mouth...From Pelipper's mouth. "EEERK- I SAID COULD YOU NOT?" Pelipper screamed out. "THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T DRINK ALCOHOL!"

"Give him some slack, birdie. All you've been doing since we left was whine and bitch!" Phantom rudely let out to the whiner.

"I AM THE ONE WITH A SICK KID IN MY MOUTH, GIVE ME SOME SLACK! AAAARGH! I CAN'T EVEN VOMIT!"

Phantom takes a good look around. The trio are nearing a mountain north of happy town, a serpent trail going upward from the bottom all the way to a entrance, presumably the location of Rockstumble. "So...What should we know about that cave?" Phantom ask.

"PROMISE ME YOU'LL BE MORE RESPONSIBLE FIRST!" The bird yells out.

"Again?" Phantom looks back at the bird.

"...But we said we'll be..." Whispered Flame, his two arms hanging from the bird's mouth while resting his head on the beak and ears completely flopped.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT YOU TWO TO BE MORE RESPONSIBLE! YOU THREW A BEER AT ME!"

"Sorry..." Flame meekly let out, trying his best to hang in there.

"For the fifth...Sixth...? Time? Sorry. But we'd appreciate some pointers on that cave, Kirlia's in danger, remember?" Phantom points out.

"Erk...Fine. Rockstumble is a massive cave leading to the passerby town of step mountains. It's not as safe as the trade route eastern from here but it does the job. Words says you'll find lots of evolution stones in there, and many comes to excavate it. It's also a very important place for resources, but not many exploit it for that reason.. You should be able to find a sort of water lake in there, and I highly suggest bringing something that smells awful because of all the zubats living in there...Nasty things lives on blood and will bite at the first opportunity." Pelipper laughs. "ARK-AK AK! ...Your friend here will do the job!" Flame lets out a groan.

They arrived in front of the cave's entrance, Pelipper opened wide its beak as flame rolled away from it, and rubbed his head. "Phantom...How could you drink that stuff?" Phantom retrieved the third backpack from Pelipper's mouth.

"Because I'm a ghost, this stuff's good for me." Lied the little ghost, Pelipper rolled his eyes, then chuckled.

"Anyway...Should I stick around or,...Are you two fine by going in there alone? Either way, others pokemons are coming here and...Between us three, I'm a very poor fighter...And I don't like caves. And-"

"It's fine, birdie. You can go." Phantom says, Pelipper let out a sight of relief.

"Good! Thank you! Well...Off I go now. Have a good one, you two." He rose his wings."...Ah! And make sure to use the badges that are inside your backpacks. You should pin them to your special bands just in case!" As soon as he says that, Flame took off his own and looks inside of it.

"Huh? It's empty..." The little bunny acclaims while looking back at the bird.

"WHAT?" Pelipper shook itself. "...OH ARCEUS NO, DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T TAKE THE BADGES FROM THE CRATE?"

"Sorry..." Flame slumped on the backpack, rubbing his head.

The Pelipper walked toward the cave's entrance while setting back his wings down...Then looks down. "Urk...I'm sorry, I can't go in there, I'm too much of a coward! Flying's my game, not walking! You two are on your own, okay?" He ask looking at the two, Flame looks pitiful still on the ground but nods alongside Phantom. "Okay! See you two, and good luck!" He took off while Flame leans over and set his head on his backpack, holding his stomach.

"Phantom...Give me a minute..."

"Sure kid." Phantom let himself get on the ground, sitting behind Scorbunny's back and leans, letting the other backpack on the ground and then looks up at the sky.

Plenty of passing clouds up there, but the sun is shining down on both pokemons. A mild breeze pushed the duo, but not enough to make them move. Phantom looks back at the cave, but it is pitch black. It summons a stick and pokes at the ground waiting for his bud to get ready, thinking to itself.

...Then snoring noises. Phantom let out a sight, then let down its stick and its own backpack before heading inside of Flame...Who somehow was dreaming of sleeping in the same spot, with...A second Phantom sitting down in the same position. "But...How?" Phantom says while lifting his two hands toward the scene.

"Shhh...He's sleeping." The other Phantom said while going next to the other one, pressing its hand on the other's mouth. Phantom just took a moment to look back and forth at the two.

With a yawn and a stretch, Flame awoken himself, looking at the twins. "Oh! Hi Phantom! Hi Phantom!" He repeated happily, setting his two hands on his knees while sitting.

"Hi!" Waved the fake Phantom with a brilliant smile, the other one moved forward to him.

"Hey kid, seems you're dreaming of real life. You might wanna wake up." As soon as Phantom said that, Flame awoken, looking around.

"Hmrph..." The Scorbunny let out, clinging his eyes.

Phantom realized he was controlling Flame's body, pressing his own head and groggily and rubbing his eyes with his other hand, sitting down before getting out of his body. "...Huh? What happened?" Flame quickly jumped, looking all around him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention...I can go into dreams and control people. Hope you don't mind, but I couldn't let you sleep...Kirlia's still waiting for us." Phantom says while looking back at the cave.

Flame puts his hands behind his back and looks down while looking at Phantom. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to sleep...I feel sick..."

"It's fine kid, I can go fetch her myself...I just don't want to let you alone and asleep, okay?" Flame nods.

"I'm sorry..." He says while taking up the other backpack and putting it on his shoulder, and passing the other one to Phantom, who got it over his own back. "I'll try not to sleep, I just needed a moment."

"Don't worry, I don't mind it." Phantom says while picking up the stick he made earlier. "Here, spit a flame on that." Flame did as told, the flame caught on at the end of the stick, somehow steadily keeping itself aflame, yet steady without trying to shallow the rest of the wood.

"Here you go, we'll need that inside." Phantom passes the wood to him.. "You'll be fine?" Flame nodded, giving a bright smile.

"Yeah! I'll be fine!" Phantom smiles back and pat his shoulder before summoning its own stick, which Flame happily spewed a flame on it as they got inside the cave.

As soon as they step in, a bunch of blood curling screeches rang across the cave as a bunch of Zubats flies over them. Both pokemons screamed out and waved their stick while heading back outside... "WAIT! IT'S WORKING!" Flame happily says while quickly going back inside. "PHANTOM! GET BACK IN! THEY'RE NOT INTERESTED IN ME!" Phantom looks back, then head next to Flame.

"Hm? That's odd, so...There are pokemons who can't talk and will attack others?" Phantom ask. The two began to walk inside the massive dark cave.

Flame tilts his head. "Huh? You don't know? Not everyone is civilized! Plus there is a sort of food chain...But pokemons ignores it because civilized pokemons doesn't like talking about it! I've learned all about it at school, and this is something every explorers must know!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You know, a lot of the food Pokemons buy...Meat, fish, all that stuff, they're already all cooked and ready to go but they're a necessity for most pokemons. Its creates inner problems since you strip lives in order to sustain civilized life but I'm lucky I'm part of the herbivore chain!"

Flame stops, stopping Phantom too with one arm. "Look! Up there!" The scorbunny rose his torch upward, a bunch of zubats are looking down on them. "You know...These guys looking at us, they could talk to us if they want to but...They prefer not to at all since they love blood. For them, were just walking blood bags!"

"You stink." One of the Zubats said, another one swings his wing at the talker's mouth. "Shhh, don't be stupid."

The bunny looks back to Phantom with a smile. "In general, its better to just avoid each others or fight for your life...But sometime you can make friends out of them! You just need the right words and right interaction!" Flame pats Phantom's back before continuing to walk. "But here, we're definitely in a fight or flee situation...But in my case, my vomit makes them go away so I don't have to fight!"

"Yeah, it stinks but it's not that bad." Phantom rubs its face. "If anything, my sense of smell seems pretty poor...I'm not sure why." Phantom then realized something. "Oh yeah, by the way...Are mystery dungeon pokemons different from those you find in the wild? I've seen a dog bark at me at the forest temple and couldn't talk one bit."

"Hmhm!" Replied Flame. "These pokemons are said to be created as guardians, and not naturally born! It's like a defense system for the dungeon, a way to protect what it keeps inside...But at the same time, there are so many things you can find, and so many things to do in there! Nobody knows why this is that way, but they're a great source to tap into! There is also a theory that these pokemons developed their own speech patterns so secrets are kept between each others too!"

"That's pretty neat actually...Just strange how that goes. You could just live next to one and your life is pretty much set."

"Yeah, but life in general is strange! You're a Phantom, I'm a Scorbunny, and all the stuff we can do is just strange when you think about it!"

"Yeah."

Phantom and Flame continued their way into the large cave, and making way. The Scorbunny's ears twitched, then tapped Phantom's arm while making a shh, then follow me sign. The two of them turned right toward some sort of tunnel that lowered itself into the ground, then pass another one and...There she was. Alice, eyes shut and floating on water.

Phantom floated over to her and pushed her to safety, darting around for someone or something. Flame did the same. "This is odd...Show yourself?" The bunny ask, unsure what's going on. Meanwhile Phantom took off his bag and went inside of her.

A pitch black area, absolutely nothing in sight...Except for Kirlia, her back toward Phantom. "Alice?" The little ghost ask, going near her...

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She quickly turned, punching with a strong pink aura around her hand to the face of Phantom, who got launched away and...Out of her body.

"ACK-!"

Phantom's hearing cut off for a moment, a strong noise filling its ears as it shook itself, feeling weaker. "Urk..." It rubbed off it face.

"PHANTOM!" Flame shouts and hugs Phantom. "Are you okay?" He ask while looking at Kirlia, then around.

"Yeah...She's fine, just shaken. We need to take her out, just not sure what happened..." Phantom says while looking around. Meanwhile Flame let down his torch before trying to lift Kirlia. Phantom allowed its tail to hold its torch while helping Flame before making their way out.

Luckily for the duo, nobody tried to stop them, and they made it out safe and sound. They let Kirlia down before Flame tried to wake her up. "Come on, wake up!" He keep shaking her.

"...Flame, my man, I doubt Kirlia wants to be awake at the moment. She looks pretty pissed."

"Huh? Look at her smile! She's not!" He points at it...Alice did indeed sport a smile. Phantom invaded the body once more...Then got out. "Still sleeping and looking pissed." The spirit confirmed.

"Aww..."

Phantom took its position to lift her up again. "Well, no point in staying here, let's bring her home."

"Right!" Flame said, taking his part, then moving down the mountain.


	9. A little rest

Last Chapter: Phantom and Flame were brought to Rockstumble Cave thanks to Pelipper's aid! As they made way through the cave, Flame explained the relationship between civilized and uncivilized pokemons. They have found Alice safe and sound! ...However, she didn't want to wake herself, and the duo has to bring her home safely through the old fashioned way: Walking.

As they began walking into the forest after hiking down the mountain's trail, the sunset light shun down on the little group...And Kirlia still wasn't awake. Flame stopped, looking around. They reached a little clearing. "...Should we stay here for the night?"

"Yeah, might as well. With luck she might wake up soon."

They gently let down Alice on the ground. Flame takes off the extra backpack he's been carrying around, takes out a special band with two different shades of pink on it and ties it around Kirlia's neck before putting the same backpack underneath her head. Meanwhile Phantom made several sticks appear on the ground next to them, then went to seek stones and leaves.

Not too soon and the little group had a nice, cozy safe campfire. Phantom sat down and looks up at the sky. It was barely visible through the leaves, but the little ghost could spot some stars and see a shooting star pass by. Meanwhile Flame allowed himself on his stomach, waddling his legs and pressing his face while watching the girl. "What do you think happened to her?" He ask. Phantom looks back to Alice, she was still sporting a nice little smile.

"Honestly...? I have no ide-"

"What did she dream about?" Flame cuts off Phantom, putting his paws on the ground and lifting himself as if doing a push-up, eyes sparkling and mouth agape.

"Pfft...Darkness. She's standing still in a dark, pitch black area and knocked me out." Flame tilts his head.

"Really? You'd think a psychic type would have all these weird, fantastic dreams but nope!" He says while flopping and setting back his hands on his cheeks.

"Hm...It might just be because of what happened and she doesn't want to talk about it. Thought...This is just odd. Between you and I, I was sure we'd find her corpse after what Pelipper said...Or someone else with her." Phantom floated in front of Kirlia and looks between her legs. "Hm...Doubt that's it."

"That's what...?" Flame came a little closer to look at the girl's body.

"Nothing, just watching if she's got scars or something."

"Does she have any?"

"None at all." Phantom sits back next to the fire, Flame crawled next to the little ghost.

"Reminds me...Phantom, when you got inside of me, what did I dream about?" Flame ask with a curious look.

"Hm? You don't recall?"

"Nope! I tend to forget my dreams fast!" Phantom smiles back.

"You were just dreaming of sleeping right in front of the cave actually, and it was surprising to see how your dream almost nailed everything right from the real world...Hell! You even had a second me!" Phantom chuckled.

"OH YEAH! HE TOTALLY GRABBED YOUR MOUTH!" Flame yelled mouth agape, and eyes sparkling, lifting himself from the ground.

"Haha, yeah, that was actually pretty hilarious man. Didn't think I'd see the day someone would be dream of...dreaming!"

"Do you have dreams?" Flame curiously ask.

"Yeah, I do." Phantom looks back at Kirlia. "Didn't think I could but Alice here made me sleep, and I still remember everything from my dream. Mine are just weird, nothing much happens in them."

"Mine are weird too! But only if I start exploring! They start completely normal but there's always something telling me I'm in a dream!"

Phantom takes out the beer he's been carrying in his backpack, takes off the cap and drink it. "Yeah, mine are just outright weird, I can't make sense if I dream or not until I somehow realize I am." The little ghost explains to the rabbit.

After some minutes of relaxing, Phantom looks back at the fire, then at his drink. "Hey, wanna see a magic trick?" He smiles up to Flame.

"SURE!" He screamed out, lifting himself again with a push-up. Phantom rose into the air, and trickled his drink into the fire, which spew flames and grew larger. "WOAH! IT'S EATING THE DRINK!" Phantom chuckled.

Suddenly, a shadow ball hit Phantom, making it get smacked over a tree along with its drink, and falling down to the ground soaked in alcohol and shards falling down on it. "PHANTOM! NO!" Flame rushed over to the ghost, but stepped on a shard. "OW OW OW!" He backed off jumping on his other leg, pressing his paws on his wound before falling down on his ass. Then check for his injury, just a slight opening...dripping hot blood, which burnt some grass.

As Flame placed his wounded foot over his other leg, he pats away the flames. Meanwhile, a bunch of Phantumps appeared around them, their eyes darting down on the trio...And one Trevenant approached from where the shadow ball appeared. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

Flame looks back at the walking tree, waving his hands in a panic. "Wait! My friend was just doing a trick! The fire didn't reach the woods!" Meanwhile Phantom groaned, rubbing its head, feeling pain covering its body and shaking off the shards of glass from itself.

"Tch. Thanks to our intervention, that is. We had our eyes on you lot ever since you stepped into the forest." Trevenant says while it lifts its right hand toward the campfire, rising it into the air and separating the elements that makes it burn, dissipating the flames and making the area much darker, barely lit by the stars above. With its other hand, it used telekinesis to launch Phantom from the ground to its grip as it lets out a scream. "PHANTOM!" Let out flame.

"I must say, I'm quite surprised. Our eyes were locked on you." It says while pointing a Flame. "And yet your little friend, a PHANTUMP. NO LESS. STUMPLESS. RECKLESSLY CAUSING A WILDFIRE!"

"Hey man, the fire didn't reac-hey HEY HMPH!" Trevenant squeezed Phantom's head with his other hand while keeping his eye on Flames.

"There is nothing wrong with a controlled campfire, but your friend will learn some manners." Trevenant makes a small head movement, signaling Flame that he can leave."You two can go, but your companion will go back to..." Trevenant's quickly look at its hand before looking at Flame. "its root." It says, then began to leave.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE PHANTOM LIKE THAT!" Flame shouts, putting himself in a racing position, his wounded foot facing upward. Trevenant looks back without turning back.

"As a matter of fact, I can. If it was you, or any other pokemon...They'd get death. Be glad your friend won't befall this fate."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He screamed, rushing at the Trevenant and using a flame kick.

A Phantump knocked Flame away, who abruptly stopped in the air, then violently got knocked to a tree before falling down and fainting on the ground. The bunny then got positioned in a way his blood wouldn't drip on the ground through the power of telekinesis. "Hmrph...Keep a watch on these two." The Trevenant let out toward the Phantumps as they disappeared in the shadows. The tree began to walk away. Phantom kept trying to struggle and muffles whines through the wooden hand.

After a few minutes, the ghost finally settled down into the hands of its kidnapper, trying to think of a plan. (Alright. What sort of powers do I have? I can't phase through these hands, and I don't have anything I can feel to bust me out.- Wait. Hey! You! Tree! Can you hear me?) No response from the other one. (So it got telekinesis powers, but can't hear shit? How the fuck does that work?) Phantom got squeezed "HMPH!" (ACK-)

Phantom struggles, then realized. (WAIT WAIT! So you CAN hear me! Come on, man! Why the silent tune?) No response. (...Hey. If you can hear me, what am I suppose to be?) No response again. (...How about I tell you that I am not a Phantump?)

"WHAT?" Trevenant removed its hand from Phantom's head, glaring at him. Phantump recoil back, furtively looking around for a split second, noticing they're still the forest.

"E-Err..It's true. I used to be human."

The walking tree takes Phantom by the tail with its other hand and stretches the ghost. "OW OW! STOP THAT!"

"Tch. Liar, you'd turn back into whatever you were by now."

"Wait! Wait! It's true! Not even two days ago I was given life here! Or something like that! Look in my memories man! Did you ever see these before?" Phantom imagined cities, building, television, just the stuff from its dreams, the slutbunny...Then how it met with Archen when he woke up for the first time "You seeing that, right?"

Trevenant set its free hand underneath its eye, giving the little stumpless ghost a suspicious look. "What tells me you're not trying to lie to me? These could come from anywhere from this very world. You're not even showing me what a human is."

"Because I can't remember what a human looks like! I can't even remember any of my memories apart from mundane shit!" The Trevenant sets back its hand on Phantom's head.

(WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COVERING MY HEAD?) Phantom tried to move again, but it was futile.

"Because you look pitiful without a stump. I'm not gonna look at your face until I find something proper." The tree darts around saying so, trying to spot something that could be a stump.

(Is this why you've been ignoring me?) A silence came between the two as the tree kept on walking and looking around. (I'll take it as a yes.)

Another silence came between the two. (...Alright, so you're not gonna budge until you find a stump to put on my head?)

"You're a smart one."

Phantom shudders in its hands. Memories of when it took off it's flooding back. (Yeah, nah, I just don't like having something on my head man. How the hell can you handle something restrictive and that same smell in your nose? I couldn't handle it.)

"Hey. What's your gender?"

(Huh? You can't tell?)

Trevenant remove its hand from Phantom's head. "I can't smell your gender, that foul stench is on you."

"Huh? You can SMELL IT?" Phantom gives out a weird out look.

"You better say it now." Trevenant gives off a strong glare toward the little ghost.

"What the hell? I have no idea what am I! I thought I got none! GHOSTS got none!" Whined Phantom, trying to move away.

"So you got no idea which one you are...?"

"No. What about you?" The Trevenant looks around.

"No good stumps around. Fifty-fifty chance of being the right gender...Let's skip the first step, it's punishment time."

A long tongue extended from the mouth of Trevenant as it grips Phantom's tail once more, extending the ghost but not as brutally as last time. "Hey HEY HEY! I'M A MAN ALRIGHT?" Screamed out Phantom, but the other didn't care, letting its tongue press against the little ghost's tail, intruding the insides. Phantom could feel a little nub getting teased. "S-STOP-AHH!" It struggled against the intruder, but couldn't, moaning some more and begging to stop.

Trevenant then wrapped its tongue against Phantom before gulping it down. "NO!" Inside the darkness, something else wraps and pins down Phantom to the inner walls of the bigger spirit, and the ghost could feel something entering itself, getting in and out...A jolt of pleasure invading its body at each thrust.


	10. It's not the same without P

Last Chapter: Oh no! Phantom was captured by Trevenant! Now knocked out, Flame and Alice are both deep asleep! Will they be able to find their friend before something worse happen to it?

Alice opened her eyes, her sight filled with some twinkling stars through the trees. Stretching herself and giving a big yawn, she happily looks around her. An energy filled her from nearby and she could see something leave in the darkness. She tugs at her new scarf before letting herself flop on the grass, her back against it with her arms and legs spread.

She remained in that position, enjoying the little wind caressing her body, and the noises from the forest. A sort of pure bliss overwhelming her senses...Before being interrupted by some groans. Nearby of her, Flame is getting up...Then nervously looks around. "PHANTOM!" He got up, but then falls back again...He stepped on shard, screaming aloud.

Kirlia lift herself up, watching the bunny holding his foot and removing a shard with a yelp. She sighed and spread an arm toward Scorbunny, giving off a beam of healing. With a confused look, Flame looks at the source and... "ALICE!" He happily shouted, running toward her and hugging her tightly.

"Hey hey! Step off!"Alice tried to push him while he tightly hugs her, her happy expression turning to a displeased one quickly.

"OHARCEUSAMIGLADYOU'REAWAKE!" Flame rubbed his head against Alice, who backed up and manages to push him.

"Quit it! Where did you bring me?" She demands with a irritated voice.

"We got no time for that! Phantom's been kidnapped by a Trevenant! We have to find him!"

"Relax, he'll be fine. If there's one thing I know, he'll be back to the base before us." Kirlia let out, swapping her expression to a light grin. At the same time, she warped both of them where she teleported herself from nearby of the base.

"WHAT? NO! TAKE US BACK!" Pleads Flame to her.

"Relax! First we'll go to the base!" Kirlia moves toward the door of the base where she saw the Pelipper hack up a box...Then notices the door is wide open, and takes a good look at the inside. Meanwhile Flame stood still, looking at the girl.

"Huh? Why didn't one of you close the door?" She points out toward the inside, looking at the Scorbunny...Who didn't respond back. "Ugh...And the insides. It's foul, it stinks!" She pressed one hand on her nose with a disgusted look and vent some air toward her face with her other hand, glaring at Flame.

Flame's eyes filled with tears, then began to bawl and cry. Alice looks back at the pitiful sight, sighing and balancing her head downward. She then went behind Flame and began pushing him toward the door. "Listen. If Phantom's in there, then we can stay! Now will you shut up?" The bunny snivels up while rubbing off the tears off his face, and advanced toward the base.

"P-Phantom...? A-Are you here?" A little hick escaped the bunny's throat, looking inside the house...Then his eyes widened.

The inside was completely different. No more shards, no more newspaper, no more vomit, a grass patch covered the floor, the furniture were all changed for something more refined...The walls are littered with glowing vines and flowers...And on the table, he could see a shimmering pink flower. The entire house shifted from a dull looking gray to a vibrant, colorful home. "H-huh...?"

"Oh! Look! Phantom must be in here! It wasn't like that a second ago! I bet he has something to do with it!" She pushed Flame into the house. "Come on! Go find him!"

Flame stood still, looking at the entire house. "I said. GO FIND HIM!" She pushed him again.

"N-No..." He turned around and grabbed Kirlia by her arm, who quickly shake it away from him. "I...I-Know y-you're lying...Why are you l-...doing this...?"

"Ugh fine...You're right. I'm lying, you need to grow a spine." She said crossing her arms. "What I'm trying to tell you is that Phantom is old enough to see for himself...And there is NO. WAY. We can find him!" She rolled her eyes while explaining.

"N-No...I-I can find him..."

"Oh yeah? How? Tell me about your plan, mister imposer."

"Tre..." He shook himself, pat his face twice, then looks back to Alice. "T-Trevenant left with Phantom, but Phantumps litter the forest. They keep their eyes peeled for anyone trying to cause wildfire. All we have to do is summon one, and ask him where our friend is!" Kirlia leans toward Flame, two hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think they'll respond back? What makes you think they'll care about you?"

Flame spits out a flame. "I'm a fire type! They ABSOLUTELY NEED to watch me out!" He angrily said, pointing at himself. He then grabs Alice's hand, tightly holding it. "Come on. Bring us back, we'll get Phantom back before dawn." Kirlia takes a moment to look at Flame's changed attitude.

With a sigh, and letting her eyes look up for a moment, she let out. "...Fine."

Once again, the two of them teleported...To the same area they left. Flame quickly unhand Kirlia, takes one of Phantom's wooden stick and flames it up, then made way for the closest tree, pressing one paw on it. "PHANTUMPS! SHOW YOURSELVES! ...OR I BURN DOWN THE FOREST!" In a matter of seconds, a bunch of Phantumps appeared, darting down at the fire-type. Flame smirks at them. "Good! Now where was my friend taken to? One of you lead us to him!"

The bundle of ghosts looks at each others, meanwhile Kirlia forwards herself next to the bunny and whispered to his ear. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing? They don't look very helpful..." One of them approached the duo.

"Um...It's rather rude to disturb the master...Your friend is in good hands, you don't need to see...Phantom?" The little stumped ghost meekly says.

"I don't care! Bring me to him right now or kiss goodbye to the forest!" Flame angrily said while stomping the ground, a thump sound echoing.

The little ghost looks back at the others, then back at Flame. "...Follow me."

Flame's face swiftly changed from a angry look to a shimmering, mouth agape, eyes sparkling one, jumping and fist bumping the air while following the little stumped ghost. "IT'S WORKED! IT'S WORKED! HAHAHA!"

Kirlia facepalmed herself at the sight. "Ugh...Incredible..." she followed him.

"I TOLD YOU it would WORK!" Happily said Flame to Kirlia, who just sighed again.

"Yes, yes, it did work. I was wrong. Are you happy now?" She ask in an annoyed tune.

"YES!" He happily began to skip along and singing a tune.

"Ugh! SHUT UP! Could you at least take this seriously? Phantom has been kidnapped! How could you SING at that moment!"Suddenly, Flame smacked Alice in the face, who fell down on the ground. She looks back to him in terror, pressing one hand on her face. "Did...Did you just...?"

Flame stomped the ground, heat forming under his feet, Kirlia crawled a little further back.

"M-Mister...?" Phantump looks toward the scene, unsure what to do.

"...A-Alice. I don't know what's your problem. You've been mean the entire time, and we...Phantom and I just saved your life! I...I don't know you two much b-but...I...I don't want this to end...I...I just joined your team..."

"That's it. I'm gonna go save Phantom." Kirlia rose up and began to walk forward, rubbing her cheek.

"H-Huh?"

"Come on, don't stand here. Let's go get our letter P." Alice crossed her arms, forwarding herself in front of the Phantump despite the little ghost not moving to look at the duo.

The Phantump looks back at Kirlia, then back to Flame. "Could...Could you calm down for a moment...? Your feet might burn the grass more..."

Alice turns back to the duo. "What now...?" Flame rubbed his eyes for a moment, then took a big breathe.

"Arceus..." The rabbit clenches his two paws together for a moment, then steps forward, Phantump got in front of the duo to lead them once more.

The trio kept walking, then turns toward another direction. Flame kept furtively looking at Alice, trying to understand why she's being like that. Meanwhile, she didn't seem to give a shit at all, looking at the Phantump and following it.

It didn't take long that the trio stumbled upon a strange tree...Looking exactly like the Trevenant from earlier without the ghostly bits. Phantump moved next to it. "Um...Master. Where is the one named Phantom...?"

"Could that wait? I just began-" It eye widened, looking straight at Flame and Kirlia. It quickly jumped back from the ground, uprooting itself. "E-Er...Why are they here?! I said DON'T lead them here!"

"You...Didn't think it through, Master."

Trevenant lift a finger toward the other ghost. "Give me a moment.

"What is he doing?" Alice ask to Flame. Meanwhile Trevenant turned on itself.

"I think Phantom is sealed somewhere." The big tree let out a big moan for a instant, making both Alice and Flame jumps...Then spat out Phantom in front of it...Who cough up trail of black cum on the ground.

"God fucking damn you shitstain. I-" While talking, Trevenant took up Phantom and chuck it toward the duo.

Flame catches Phantom mid-air. "PHANTOM!"

"Punishment over, it's free to go and...Er...Don't start fire." Both the Trevenant and Phantump disappeared.

"PHANTOMAMIGLADYOUREALIVEWHATHAPPENEDTOYOUAREYOUOKAY?" Flame tightly hugged Phantom.

"Hey buddy...Give me a moment." Phantom spat some more black stuff on the ground.

"What's that?" Flame ask with a curious tone.

"Definitely not coke."

"What's coke?"

"Something I won't drink again. Don't worry about it, buddy."

"Did...Did he seriously...Violate you?" Kirlia ask, disgusted.

"Huh?" Flame looks back to Kirlia, then at Phantom.

Phantom shrugs. "Eh, so what? That was his idea of punishment...Thought." Phantom looks back at its tail. "I...I think I'm a girl?"

"PFFFFFT-" Kirlia let out a haughty laugh, holding her sides.

"Huh? I thought you were a boy!" Flame tilts his head.

"Yeah uh...I don't like talking about that sort of stuff so openly but Kirlia's got me out of the bag, and I can't revert back time. So...Eh" Phantom shrugged again.

Alice swept a tear. "You absolute virgin! Do you really need to know your gender?" She asked, still stifling laughs.

"Well...Yeah. You're talking to a ghost here!"

"Flame, stand in front of Phantom. It's time he finally realize what gender he is!" She ask while going behind Flame and push him."And don't look back, okay?"

"Er...Why?" Flame ask.

"Because I don't want to deal with two lovebirds. Keep your eyes on Phantom, and you'll see what sort of effects it have on pokemons!"

Alice stands back behind Flame. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Phantom says, looking at her. Kirlia takes a suggestive stance, putting one finger on her lips. She waits for a moment before Phantom shrugged.

"It's...Not working?" Phantom looks clearly worried now. "Shit, I'm a mother..."

"Huh?" Flame looks back at Alice, her eyes flashing a bright pink. Flame suddenly sprang up his ears at the sight, blushing hard...Then got knocked straight at a tree by Phantom, who used a dark attack while lunging straight at Alice...entering her body and teleporting themselves to the base.

(PHANTOM!) Alice shouts out mentally. Phantom gets himself out of her, and flashes his eyes twice at her, making her flinch then confused. He then expertly fucked her directly into her womb, phasing in and out his little dick inside of her.


	11. Broken

Last Chapter: Alice and Flame has teamed up to save Phantom! They also found out that Phantom is a male! In a twist of event...Phantom has sexually assaulted Alice!

Phantom had the brightest smile, happily sleeping by Alice's side on a comfortable bed with his hands wrapped in a hug against her chest, his face pressing against her and his tail coiled on her leg...Looking like a little kid holding a teddy bear.

Meanwhile...Alice was tied down completely against the bed. Both legs and arms tightly wrapped, and a rolled up glowing vine replaced her newly gained team bandanna. Black ooze on both between her legs and on her face. She was looking pretty beaten up from what happened last night...And yet her entire face had a red flush appearance. Little moans escaped her lips, eyes shut and trying to move amiss her state.

The little room they are in has a warm, low bluish glow coming from several mushrooms, and the bed itself has a displaced soft and comfortable fur coating below the two. The floor is covered in grass, and the walls has vines along with flowers.

Phantom woke up, snuggling close, stretching and yawning with his tail reaching for Alice's makeshift neck piece and pulling her for a kiss. "Morning~" He coos up...Only to be responded with moans and groans.. The little ghost takes a closer look to her...Then suddenly realized what happened last night.

Flame is lost in the forest. He fucked Alice's womb and released a hot load of dark as sin cum while she tried to fight him off...And in that fight he used powers he never did to attract and extends vines to wrap her up, pull her to the bed and doing whatever he wants with her body...Then purposely knocked her out just to fuck her some more with a human-like body in her dream...A proper white load like he recall saying to her.

As she keep moaning, Phantom recalls he also body morphed Alice to give her big tits, a more human like vagina and a nice little ass...On top of that, he made all of her body sensitive to the touch, and overdrive the sexual sensors of her genitals along with her tongue in the process. The sight of her moaning and begging once she realized how good it felt was priceless.

He also recall how he swollen up her nice stomach so she'd appear to be pregnant, and how he placed a nice little tattoo with the words -Property of Phantom- with a drug emoticon...And he distinctly recall having a dream version of her family watch her...And even reshaped them to be more humanoid, and made them join the fun.

The very last action he took after releasing his hot load of humanoid seeds into her for a X amount of time was..hooking her into a fuck machine meant to milk her tits, plows her cunt and ass...And spread her mouth wide open for dream-like pokemons to fuck her right into it. To make things even better, he made sure to leave her as the main attraction right at the entrance of the happy tree guild so all the visitors gets a nice chance at her. He even made a camera crew focusing on every bits of action taken on her. While leaving, he slapped a "Welcome to fuck me!" At the top of the entrance's door before going off her dream, giving her a facial and sleep next to her.

Phantom had a very good time, but looking at her now without the attraction spell on the work, he realize how fucked up it got. He knew exactly that all of the actions he took was his own...But that strong need to fuck her out was her spell. Thought... Looking at her cute face, the way she moves, her mouth trying to suck it in, she was clearly enjoying every inch of it. He takes another go at her mouth, and didn't need to do much as she was sucking expertly his little dick.

After releasing another dark load, he loosen up her ties...But allowed the vines to stay on her body as she kept sleeping before making way for the door, phasing through it. He was on the second floor of the base, and another room was just next to this one. The other one had bed with a comfortable looking fur cover and just next to it, a pile of hay. The same sort of mushrooms emitting a low bluish light is on the ground along with vines and grass.

Going downstairs...Some furniture were knocked down, and the table has the glowing pink flower...Down on the floor and dead. There are also missing vines on the walls, notably one glowing vine that he used for her cutely made new choker. Phantom also spots her bandanna on the floor, putting it back on the table, and noticing how the door leading outside is still wide open. For a moment he rubbed the lower part of his chin, wondering how they didn't get caught, or why no one bothered to enter through the night...Or even who the hell pimped up the house to not look like shit.

He then recall the box he left and how Pelipper said it contained some important badges, which was nowhere in sight. After setting back the furniture back to their original places, Phantom began to check the drawers, cabinets, ect. He found a map and how-to guides for teams, using moves, food sources, however nothing related to team FAP.

He took a moment to settle down at the table to think of what he should be doing about Alice...And how he'll be a father.

Suddenly, something wraps Phantom's waist and balances him in the air. "Good morning, little boy! How are you doing~?"

"W-WHAT THE HELL?"

"Aww, did I scare you~? Where are your little friends~?" The vines turns the little ghost around, revealing a Meganium with her head tilted with a concerned look.

Phantom recoils on sight. "What the hell are you?"

"How rude! It's not nice to talk to your nanny like that! Do someone want a spank~?"

"N-Nanny?!" Phantom lifts his hands toward her, giving her a incredulous what the fuck look.

"That's right!~ Your mother ordered a nanny for her two beautiful children!" She chimed while balancing the little ghost around.

"PFFFFFFFFFT!" Phantom immediately went into a hysterical laughter, moving his side, knocking on the vines with his little stubby hands, tail waving about and then holding himself. Meganium couldn't do anything but simply watch in confusion.

With a sweep of a tear, Phantom says. "Hot damn this is too good."

"Hmph!" Suddenly, Phantom got positioned into a spanking position...

Which he quickly phased away from, turning right toward her, waving his hands. "Hey! Hey! Lady! That's child abuse!"

With her two vines, she position them on her side as if doing a mother power stance while angrily looking at Phantom. "Well don't you start talking like that again, mister!"

With a furtive look toward the stairs, listening for any sound, he looks back at the Meganium. "Are you sure you got the right address? Who even enrolled you last night?"

"Enigma street, house sixty-nine! ...Placed in a very unconventional area I must say, even stranger how Madame just bought this house in such a poor, poor state...The poor woman must be exhausted! ...And don't worry about my enrollment, a child like you shouldn't concern yourself with the business of grown-ups!"

"Pfffft...Heh heh HEH!" Phantom let out, then continued. "...Okay okay, but who even allowed you in?"

The grassy dinosaur points out behind her. "The door was right open, silly boy!"

"No, nonono! You don't understand, tell me what happened last night, who told you to come here?" Phantom ask, giving out more furtive looks toward the stairs.

"I'm sorry, that's a big surprise!" She says while wrapping a vine around Phantom's waist and walking toward the door. "Now come along!~ We need to fetch your mother's key!"

Phantom takes a good moment to process what the fuck is happening as the Meganium got outside the house and closed the door. "...Alright, you say it's a surprise, but tell me...Be honest here, who told you to come...?"

"Sorry, little boy! I just can't say! I've made a promise to stay quiet! Let just say you'll get a big surprise~" Phantom let himself hang on the vine for a moment, the whole story last day didn't make sense one bit when setting the pieces together.

A Nickit claiming Alice was lost in rockstumble cave...The way Kirlia has been acting ever since they met, and now this. "Tell me, Phantom and Flame...Who are they?" Phantom ask.

"Oh! Oh noooo...That's part of the big surprise!" The Meganium chimed while pressing Phantom's face with another vine. "I can tell you they're meant to come later, but I am not allowed to talk about who they are or what they've done! You'll appreciate them I'm sure, but please no more question!~ ...Do you know where mister Heatmor's blacksmith shop is~?"

"Well, Ma'am, it was a pleasure but I got a friend to find." Phantom says while phasing out of her vine, flying upward to the cave's ceiling.

"WHAT? NO! YOU COME BACK DOWN MISTER!" The grass type screamed, pointing down at the ground with one vine.

Phasing through the ground of the happy tree, Phantom passed through a sort of cellar area before entering the main hall. A Eevee jumped off screaming seeing the little shadow getting out of the ground, and pokemons kept going with their businesses. Phantom made way to the main desk. This time, it was a Kadabra handling service, it appears to be the same one as the first day. Awaiting several pokemons in front of him, Phantom takes a good look around. He notices a Mr. Mime doing silly mime shit with some kid-like pokemons playing on what seems to be invisible walls. Another Pokemon, a bulbasaur, passing pamphlets and a Primarina singing a nice song along with a Brionne.

Looking outside, the sun just rose up, yet the entire guild seems to be bustling with life with different types of pokemons just going about with their daily lives. After the last pokemon passed in front of Phantom, Kadabra ask how he can help the little ghost.

"Yes, I'd like to file in for a missing person. It's about my team mate, Scorbunny Flame of Team FAP. He's been missing since last night and has yet to return to the base. His last location was in the forest, just south of Rockstumble Cave."

Kadabra lift up a eyebrow. "Ah yes, I've heard all about it from team Guardian. They have found your leader's location, and brought Flame safely back home to his parents. Would you like your teammate's address?"

Phantom's eyes shook. "Er...Yes?."

Kadabra took out a paper and a pen through telekinesis power and wrote down on a piece of paper, then levitates it in front of Phantom. The address reads out – Rawst street, house 4 -. "I also have a message from Lance Lucario of Team Guardian...Please, keep your door closed."

"O...Of course..." Phantom nervously laugh. "T-Thank you." He let out while turning to leave.

Phantom searched for a good time the house in question,getting side-tracked by some views like a small pond, some strange looking pokemons and other sights. After searching streets names after street names, he finally spots the one where Flame lives. A bunch of mansions in front of him, Phantom was surprised. Making way to the fourth one, he made sure to read once more the paper. He was indeed at the right place. It had large fence, a well and a bunch of trimmed trees forming several pokemons...And one prominent of a Cinderace. "Oh boy." Phantom remembered exactly the one he possessed on his first night in town, realizing what he might be walking into.

Looking around, unsure, Phantom made way to the door, which had a iron Zamazenta head for a doorknob, its even has a little hole to place a key inside of its mouth. He knocks on the door and wait...He could hear some noises inside, as if someone was holding a party.

After a moment, a male Indeedee opened the door, then immediately put his back toward the wall, looking back at Phantom. "Yes?" He ask.

Meanwhile in the background, Phantom could see a bunch of Scorbunnies running about, then one stopped. "PHANTOM!" The little guy rushed to Phantom, jumps and hugged him mid-air, crashing down on the ground and rolling over with him...Then rubbed his head on the little ghost. "OHMYARCEUSPHANTOMI'MGLADYOU'REOKAY-WHERE'S ALICE?" He looks back to Phantom.

"Yeah...Speaking of Alice. It's time we make a new team, buddy."

"WHAT?"


	12. A new beginning

Last Chapter: Phantom recalls what he did to Alice while enamored by her. After meeting with a certain grass type, it was time for him to find where Flame is. Upon finding the Scorbunny, he announces that they'll make a brand new team

"BUT PHANTOM! WE CAN'T JUST MAKE ANOTHER TEAM! IT'S A BIG CONTRACT, RIGHT?" Flame stood up, panicking. "IF WE LEAVE NOW IT'S GONNA SULLY OUR REPUTATION!" He says while grabbing Phantom by the tail and running off. Meanwhile Indeedee closed up the door to the mansion after a bored Raboot got outside and let himself lean on a wall, overlooking the duo.

"WOAH, BUDDY! CALM DOWN!" Phantom says while phasing from his hand and getting in front of him, waving his hands. "...We'll be fine, beside Alice never wanted to make a team in the first place, I just realized it!"

"Huh? But I thought you two were childhood friends!" Flame tilts his head.

"Nah...Nah nah, I barely even know her, just two days man."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I saved her life, and we made a team out of the blue...And she already blew it over by not being a proper leader, man. In fact the way she just disappeared out of the blue last day and got herself...'Kidnapped', fairly sure she planned it all out buddy." Flame sets his hands behind his back, pouting.

"But Phantom...We can't just abandon her, sure she's weird and mean but I think deep down she just need to talk it out!" Flame takes Phantom again by the tail and run along. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO TALK TO HER!" He says with a bright, wide open smile and eyes sparkling as Phantom wobbled in his hand.

"AHHHH WAIT!" Phantom let out by once again, phasing and getting in front of him. "Remember that Nickit? It doesn't add up how it saw her getting kidnapped to a location. In fact, I'm fairly sure she and it were planning it all along."

"Planned or not, we can't just let it down! She's our leader! We can't ignore that!" Whined Flame.

Phantom cracked up for a moment, letting out a little laugh."Yeah, not sure you'll want that after hearing what's next. She somehow managed to nail a nanny for the two of us!"

"WHAT?" Flame's expression swiftly changed to a weird out one.

"Even better! She claims we were Alice's kids and both Flame and Phantom, two different pokemons, were meant to come by later. Shit's crazy man!"

"WOAAAAAAAH!" Flame hold his cheeks together. "WAIT! IT MAKES SENSE! Nickits LOVES to steal stuff! And what says Alice did it on purpose? BUT IT DOESN'T ADD UP! Who even changed the base while we were gone? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, that remains a mystery man, I'm just not sure how she pulled it all off in such a small amount of time, but it happened man. Either way, fairly sure we can kiss fapping goodbye, we'll need a new team."

"You mean FAP! OH-! I FORGOT! I NEED TO TELL YOU ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME LAST NIGHT!" Flame's eyes sparkled, mouth agape. "TEAM GUARDIAN FOUND ME IN THE WOODS!" He says with a look of amazement.

"You mean Lucario and...?"

"YEAH! But it was just Lucario! He picked me up not soon you and Alice disappeared!- OH! I'll have to give you your bandanna back too! It fell from you!"

Flame then immediately crossed his arms. "I was real mad when we got to the base and told me I couldn't see Alice! ...But!" He cracked up a laugh, and let his paws on his knees. "OH MAN! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS FACE WHEN HE TOLD ME THERE WAS NO ONE IN THE BASE!" Flame then does a over the top disgusted face. "EEEEUUUUHHRRRGHHHH!" He waddled his hands in front of him, then bustled out laughing.

"Wait wait...So he led you back to the base and told you no one was in it? ...You saw nothing in there, right?"

"Oh, we didn't even reach the base! But I knew she was in there because I could feel her! ...Now I can't for some reason but I think it's the weird spell she did last night!" He balanced himself saying so. "Lucario has the ability to see auras from a mile away but he saw Alice acting weird and decided to monitor us all day long! ...Just from afar because we look like a weird bunch to him! ...But when he brought me home, he said I should stay there and and quit the team today! He didn't even want to explain why, but I knew you'd pull through!" Flame hugs Phantom out of the blue, rubbing his head on him.

"Yeah...So now you know why we should make a new one, man." Phantom pets back Flame with his tiny little stubby hands.

Flame quickly took Phantom by the tail and rushed toward his home. "LET'S PLAY FIRST!"

"H-HEY!" Phantom let out, but this time he didn't bother phasing out, and just come along. As soon as Flame was about to reach the door, the Raboot extend his feet toward him, making him trip face first on the door, sending Phantom straight through the door into the middle of several scorbunnies. A bunch of voices questioning who he is, what is he doing, ect, filled the entire room while the Indeedee from earlier let out a chuckle seeing the sight.

Meanwhile, outside, Flame let out an "OOOOOoooooww...!" Grabbing his head and shaking it, ears flopped

"Watch where you're going, dumb ass." The Raboot let out with a tiresome, uncaring look.

"Shut up, Shadow!" Flame yells while entering the house, his sight filled with his brothers and sisters pulling on Phantom and asking questions. "AHHHHHHH! WAIT WAIT! EVERYONE! THIS IS PHANTOM!" Flame screamed out, but nobody cared and kept talking over while pulling around and touching the little ghost.

Phantom phased out of hands, trying to calm down the little crowd. "Okay! Okay! I'm Phantom! Flame's friend! And-"

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY KICK THE EGG?" A female voice gleefully yelled, Phantom looks back toward what seems to be a hallway and...A Cinderace stood there with a red spotted egg in her left hand, and the other hand on her hip along with a golden ring on one of her fingers, smiling.

Meanwhile a Female Indeedee shouts up. "IT'S A GIRL!" While happily skipping to the tall football rabbit woman.

"MOMMY'S GOT ANOTHER ONE!" She KICKED the egg into the little scorbunny crowd, and everyone began playing with the self-made ball. A bunch of cheer for their mother filled the room while the walls were getting smacked hard by the egg.

Phantom just couldn't believe the sight, floating on place and just watching the cute horror happening...Even Flame participated. The male Indeedee from earlier came behind him. "Please do not worry about the child. This is a little tradition in this family...And while it is extremely not recommended for any other pokemons, their eggs are hardened in a way that it won't affect the baby within."

Silence, Phantom still couldn't believe the shit he was seeing. The Indeedee forwards himself toward the little ghost, leaning over in a bow. "...Would you like something to eat? Drink perhaps? Maybe something to soothe yourself?"

"...A psychologist?" Phantom ask with one eye twitching toward the butler type pokemon.

"I may double as one if you'd like." The psychic bowed down and looks back toward the ghost, awaiting his answer.

"WOOOOOOAH!" The female Cinderace let out from behind Phantom, squishing his head and touching his body with her tiny little hands. "I NEVER SAW A PHANTUMP WITHOUT A STUMP BEFORE! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" She let out while giving him a hug "D'AWWW I'M SO PROUD OF MY LITTLE BOY! YOU LOOK SO CUTELY, PHANTOM!" The little ghost blushed, but entirely weird out by what is happening.

She then takes him by the head again, looking directly at his eyes. "I'm so GLAD you and your little friend took my boy into your team! You have no idea how proud I am!" She gives him another hug. Phantom just let her do what she wants at this point, trying to smile through his nervous look. She suddenly snap her fingers. "This calls out for a celebration! Indice! Make a cake!"

The Male indeedee smiles and bow down. "Of course, my lady. I'll get Chef on it right away." He says while departing to another room.

"MOOOOOOOOOOM! CAN I HAVE THIS WEIRD GHOST PLEASE?" A female Scorbunny ask, hands up.

Phantom was dropped into the hands of the little bunny. "Of course! Have fun!"

"YAAAAAAAAY!" At this point Phantom felt like a doll, getting dragged around like a toy as the bunny ran past the others playing with their newly found sibling, and ran up a flight of stairs...Then another one, and then another one. Phantom took a moment to look around, some Indeedees walking about, more bunnies playing, and most walls and grounds had darkened spots, or burnt trails with barely any furniture in sight.

A female Indeedee even spun on herself carrying bed sheets as the bunny passed next to her, letting a little joyful "Oh!".

Not too soon and they were in front of a door, his holder opened it revealing a bedroom with some toys, drawers and a table with little stools. The bunny quickly shut down the door, jumps on the bed, then immediately check Phantom's mouth, pressing her face against his and licking his tongue.

"AAAHH!" Phantom retort back.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna play?" The Scorbunny ask, tilting her head.

Phantom's eyes shook while looking back at the door, then back at the bunny. "S-Sure! I-I like to play! Haha..."

"Say ahhh!" She says, closing her eyes and opening her mouth, doing a little "Ahhh!" Phantom did the same, nervously looking toward the door, then back to her...Who forwarded herself on top of Phantom and lick his tongue again.

Pushing herself against the ghost, she explored Phantom's mouth while he just went along with it, swirling his tongue against the other one while letting himself press on the bed. She backed up, then places herself in front of Phantom and spreads her legs.

"Okay...Now you have to lick here or I tell mommy what you did." She orders with a nervous, yet perverse look while rubbing between her leg. Phantom takes a moment to look at the bunny girl and let out a little "heh" before forwarding himself toward her and rubs her leg.

"Who taught you this little game...?" Phantom blows some wind over her private area, she places her hands in front of her mouth with a saddened look and letting a little hmm.

"I'm sorry...I can't say who..."

Phantom let out his tongue out, looking up to her. "Hm? You don't want me to lick?"

"...Um...It's one of my uncle..." She meekly say, tapping her little hands together.

"Yeah, figures..." Phantom pressed his tongue against what seems to be her slit, letting it rubs and slurp as the other rubs and toy with his head.

(Feels good, hm?) Phantom thought to the other one, who let out a yelp while wrapping her legs and hands around him, involuntary hitting him.

"D-DID YOU JUST...?" (Ow.) He nods between her leg, keeping licking. "UHHH...THIS IS WEIRD..." She pressed Phantom against herself, looking at him and let out a little moan.

Phantom chuckles. (This is weird? You're the one bringing me to your room to have sex, missy!) Phantom kept licking while she looks nervously at him, letting some little moans escape.

"...Um...Did you hear what I said to you?" (Nah, I need to work on the receiving aspect.) Phantom let his tail get on top of his head, letting it face the scorbunny's mouth. (Get it? How about you give it a go?)

"Ummm...I don't wanna..."

(That's fine, I won't force you. You don't mind if I try something nice on you?)

(Um...As long as it's not my mouth...) "No..." She says simultaneously, contradicting herself. Phantom grinned, allowing himself to phase half of his body into the bed while licking, and letting his tail slip into her slit, letting it plow inside with a slow motion that quickly picks up speed as the bunny grips the bed's cover with one hand, and pressure Phantom's head, rubbing it while stifling little moans.

Knocking on the door stopped the duo, making Phantom get away from the bunny, and the girl hid her between legs with her two hands while letting out a big "AAAH!" Phantom remained silent.

"Excuse me! Flame would like to see you, Phantom! Can we come in?" A female voice begs

"COMING!" The ghost blurts out, meanwhile the other girl took her bedsheet and put it on herself, rushing past the ghost and opening the door.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I'M A GHOST!" She yelled out, jumping on Flame and getting him on the floor, tickling him.

"...Stop it!" Flame begs while laughing.

Meanwhile Phantom tried to hide his nervous expression. A Female Indeedee smiled at him. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything between you two! Flame wishes to spend time with you!"

"I-It's fine! We were just about done! H-Hahah!" Phantom couldn't help showing off his nervousness, trying to swap his current expression to something normal but failing to do so.

Meanwhile Flame pushed away his sister with his feet. "Okay! Okay! I have to talk to Phantom!" Flame couldn't hide his amusement while getting up, then grabs Phantom's hand to leave.

"Can I come?" The other bunny rushed at his side.

"No way! Maybe later but not now!"

The girl stopped following them as Flame let out this. "Awww..."

Meanwhile the Indeedee went behind the girl, then rubbed her head. "It's okay! These two are making a team, so they need alone time!" She explained to her.

"So! What did you do with my sister?" Flame ask, Phantom looks back to him but got weird out due to how similar they look like.

"Ah uh...Just playing, your mom took me then passed me like a ball to her and she brought me to her room." Phantom explained, still trying to hide his nervousness, eyes shaking for a split second.

"Really?" Flame sets his hands behind his neck. "Maaaaan, why didn't you join kick the baby?"

"PFFFT" Phantom let out another nervous laugh. "I...I could never do that man! I'm still weirded out with all of this! How did your parents get such a nice place?"

Both of them reached a new room, similar to the other one. "It's not just my parents! Lots of my family lives here! They're all dungeon dwellers or part of a team, we even play sports! All of them makes good money, so we get a ton of cash plus my parents are what you call baby boomers! Mom gets a new kid every month! Plus, this home has Indeedees who serves without a second thought anyone within the family! They also serve to some extend others, but this is where they live too!" Flame happily explained.

"Wait, are you telling me I could ask them anything and they'll do it right away?"

"Yep! This is what they're all about! Plus they can detect any emotions, and they feed off positive energy! Indina said you and my sister were happy!"

Phantom let out a nervous chuckle."That's nice..."

"Whatever you did with her, I wanna do!" Flame ask with sparkling eyes, mouth agape, letting his hands in front of him in anticipation.

"Pffft..." Phantom quickly rushed to the bed, phasing underneath it and letting the cover float on him. "OOOOOHH! I'M A GHOST!" He tackles Flame, who laughed it out.

"Oh come on! Not you too!" Flame giggled while wrapping ghost in the sheets, then pulling him around "I'M A BANDIT! I CAPTURED YOU!"

"Oh noooo! What am I gonna doooo?" Chuckled Phantom.

Flame gently pressed one feet on the bag, pushing it. "NOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE! HAHA!" Flame yells out with a malignant, yet comical look, then let himself belly flop on the bag.

"Noooooo!" Phantom lets out while the bunny takes up the covers in a ball and jumps to the bed.

"NOW THAT YOU ARE MINE! IT IS TIME FOR ME TO DECIDE YOUR FATE!" Screamed out the bunny, one hand on his chin and the other on his hip, taking a little pose while looking down at the hidden ghost.

"Ohhh no! Don't kill me! I'll do anything!" Begged Phantom with a amused tone and wriggling about. Flame snaps his fingers.

"Hah HAH!" He entered the bag-like sheet, tickling Phantom. "I'M GONNA TORTURE YOU! HAHAHA!" The ghost laughed out as Flame kept tickling him, trying to do the same to him.

Picking up his sister's scent, he presses himself onto Phantom, involuntary rubbing his between legs on the tail while his tickles became rubs, he licks up the side of Phantom's mouth.

"Er, buddy?" Phantom lightly push his bud, realizing he's getting turned on.

"Shhhh! You're not meant to talk when I'm torturing you! Turn around, slave!" Phantom obliges, turning on himself and letting his head rest on his little hands. He felt his tail being lift up, then a tongue press against it.

It didn't take long that Flame found the little opening for the ghost's dick. "Hah HAH! Let's see you getting out of THAT one, little girl!" Flame began to lick and suck the little nub while wrapping his legs around Phantom, and pressing his feet on the ghost's head, rubbing them. Meanwhile, Phantom presses his tail against Flame's face, trying to muffles noises.

Phantom splurts out his load on Flame mouth, who coughs and tastes it in return. "WOOOOOOOAH! IT TASTES LIKE MUSHY WOOD!" He swabs off some of it and press it against the Ghost's lips. "TASTE IT! SLAVE!"

"Eh...Sure." He licks it once, reminding himself of the Trevenant's spunk, except less worse.

Flame licks off clean the tail before positioning his now visible little dick toward Phantom's tail, going into hyper thrusting mode grinding against it and releasing his own load in less than a few seconds before flopping onto Phantom, panting. "Already?"

"THAT WAS GOOD! You're a good slave!" Flame cuddled to him, pressing a kiss on his head

Phantom, still weird out with everything, takes a moment to think how the fuck it end up this way. He swipes off some of the cum from his tail onto the cover by letting it phase through It.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Flame let out while getting up. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT! I GOT YOU HERE NOT TO PLAY, BUT TO DISCUSS ABOUT THE TEAM!" He shakes up Phantom and get out of the covers, sitting up on the bed saying so. Phantom phased entirely out out of the covers before letting himself lean on the bed, taking the position he had before. He takes a moment to look at Flame's crotch, seeing his dick gone.

"Yeah, I guess fooling around does that man." Flame scratched his left ears

"Yeah..." Flame hen shook his head before clapping his hands once.

"Okay! Let's recap!-" A knock stopped Flame.

"Excuse me! Dinner is ready!" A Male voice calls out.

"DINNER!" Flame shouts out, rushing toward the door and opening it to a Indeedee with a bunch of floating bowls of fruit salads, forks, knifes and plates of cakes, he places two of each on the room's table. "Thank you!" Flame gives a hug to the Indeedee.

"It is my pleasure." The other smiles, meanwhile Phantom seats himself and let out a "Thanks!" before trying to grab a fork with his stubby little hands, then just wrapping it with his tail and tries to go for a mouthful of salad. Flame close down the door and joins Phantom.

"Hey! You should try eating with psychic powers!" Ask Flame with a smile.

"Yeah, this is kind of embarrassing trying to eat this way." With a little focus, Phantom manages to let the fork stand mid-air, he sits down on the stool doing so, waving his right arms and awkwardly trying to find the right position to eat, then just get over the bowl and manages to control the fork properly for a mouthful.

"WOOOOOOOAH! CAN YOU PUT SOME IN MY MOUTH?" Flame ask, closing his eyes and opening wide his mouth.

"S-Sure." Blushed Phantom at the sight. (To think the madman already sucked me off.) Phantom thought to himself, managing to fork over some cake in his mouth.

Flame gladly chewed and gulped it. "NICE!"

The little bunny quickly ate his part before asking Phantom if he can take his. "Yeah, go ahead man. I doubt I need to eat at all." Phantom shrugged, unsure of himself.

"Yeah! I think you feed off emotions too?" He takes a bite of cake, then continues. "AH WAIT! I think I recall hearing that Phantumps are fueled by a strong desire to protect the forest! But I doubt that's it! I think it's just because you're a ghost!"

"Yeah, I just find it odd I can eat despite that." Phantom shrugged off.

Flame finishes off his plates, licks them, then leans back and pat his stomach while letting out a little "Ah! ...That was good!" Before sitting upright and placing his hands on the table. "Okay! As I was saying...Let's recap! You said Alice and Nickit did it on purpose, right?"

"Yeah. I might be wrong but Alice clearly wants to fuck around."

"Yeah..." Flame places his head on his hands, leaning on the table. "I wish it didn't go that way, I wanna go back and talk to her but the way she was...Her kind is meant to be gentle but she's the total opposite..."

"Don't worry about it, man. I doubt we can change her." Shrugged Phantom.

"Yeah...So no more team FAP already?"

"No more of that." Flame let out a sight, then with a wide smile, and setting his foot on the table and pointing up. "TEAM FLARE IT IS!"

"How about Luminary instead?"

"...TEAM LUMINARY IT IS!"


	13. A brand new Team

Last Chapter: Flame, wishing to play, has dragged Phantom to his home! His family appears happy and lively in plain sight, however there is apparent misconducts and abuse going on right under the roof. However, Phantom couldn't care. He's already seen some shit and even indulged a little Scorbunny's sexual demands out of the blue.

Flame suddenly realized "AHHHHHHHH, BUT WHAT ABOUT MY DAD'S FRIEND'S HOUSE?" He shouts out, pressing his cheek while still standing one foot on the table.

"Relax, we can let them the house if you want, beside I'm surprised at all you didn't say this place in the first time!" Phantom takes a look at the room.

"It's not that! It just that I finally had the chance to have my own place, and now they took it over!" Flame sat back, letting his head rest on his hands with a disappointed look.

"We can always talk to the guild in getting the place back." Shrugged Phantom.

Flame sets his head on his hands, thinking...Then smiling up. "I KNOW!" He slammed the table. "WHY NOT EARN OUR BASE?" He smiled, mouth agape and eyes sparkling. "THIS IS GREAT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT! YOU CAN SET ANYWHERE YOUR HOME AND GET YOUR MAIL AT THE GUILD!" He raised his arms happily in the air.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Replied Phantom.

Flame rose up a hand. "COME ON! WE'RE TEAM LUMINARY FROM NOW ON!" Phantom smiles up and high five him. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Flame let his hands rise in the air again, then goes to Phantom side and take his hand, pulling him toward the exit. "LET'S GO!"

Going through the hallways, the little duo only saw more Indeedees, Scorbunnies playing with balls, and a small group of Raboot walking along, not paying attention to them. They also spot a Cinderace with a meekly looking Scorbunny following him. "HI UNCLE!"

"Hey sports! Made a new friend?" The Cinderace waved back.

"YEP!" Let out the Scorbunny while passing through

"Hey there" The ghost let out.

Meanwhile the little girl meekly waved with a nervous look.

Making way to the first floor, the same egg from earlier almost hit Flame, but was stopped mid-air, then flung back safely toward the playful Scorbunnies thanks to a female Indeedee looking after the kids. Flame didn't even notice the 'ball' as he made way toward the exit and got out.

They arrived at the guild safely, the tree still bustling with pokemons under the afternoon light. "Do you think we'll see them?" Flame ask while looking around for Alice, the Nickit and the supposed third member. The two of them took a good look.

"Nah." Phantom respond as they walked toward the reception desk, this time the Gothitelle is handling pokemons, one pen lingering in her mouth.

As their turn finally came, Phantom forward himself. "Hello, I am Phantom of team FAP, and this is Flame from the same team. We'd like to remove ourselves from our current team and make our own."

The Gothitelle lift a eyebrow at the two. "So soon...?" She grabs a paper along with a pen and pass it to Phantom, who lifts them both in the air through telekinesis. "Please sign this up, I'll handle the rest."

"Thank you." Phantom respond back. The duo made way for one of a free table while Phantom tries reading the paper mid-flight, but end up waiting until he gets on the table, take a seat and let the pen and paper on it, putting his two hands on the table while reading it up. The letters all written up in unown.

Team Name:

Note: You cannot choose a existing team name.  
Leader:

Note: You may set up to three leaders in your team.

Teammates:

Note: It is recommended to give yourself a name and note any physical difference from your species in order to distinguish yourself.

Base:

Note: There is no limit on how many teams can use a base location, or residence. If you have none leave a blank and check the Guild for your mail location.

Mail location: Base O, Guild O, Others:

Note: You may only have one Base as your mail location.

Why are you making a team?:

"Hm...Now that I think about it, I never read the whole thing back with Kirlia." Phantom mention to Flame as he read the whole thing.

You mean Alice?" Flame tilts his head, looking back at the paper.

"Yeah. It says here we can have up to three leaders, something Alice didn't mention at all...And to think she made me read that line."

Flame presses his hands on the table, tilting his head. "Huh? That's odd! You want to read the whole thing! ...Thought it's true I didn't really read it at all, just filled in the part that matters!"

Phantom chuckled. "Yeah, your drawings are cute."

"Awww, come on! They're cool drawings!"

Phantom takes a moment to levitate the pen, moving about his hands and trying to process the best way to write...Then settled down on imaging his human right arm while pressing his other left hand directly on the paper, trying to get a good feel on how he should do. "Is it the first time trying to write, Phantom?"

"Yeah, it's really hard man...I'll get it in a min, don't worry." As Phantom awkwardly moves the paper and pen about with telekinesis, he then just imagined the paper being pressed down while guiding the head of the pen down on it.

Finally getting the hang of it, Phantom writes up the following:  
Team Name: Luminary  
Leader: Phantom/Phantump (No stump. Pure bred.), Flame/Scorbunny (Pure bred.)

Teammates:

He then looks back at Flame. "So Rawst street, house four along with the mail location there?" "That's right for the base! But we can't use the mail location there, we're already full!" "Hmhm." Phantom filled out the rest.

Base: Rawst street, house 4

Mail location: Base O, Guild (X), Others:

Why are you making a team?: I want to help out others and explore this world.

"Done!" Phantom happily say while heading toward the reception desk again, Flame followed him while skipping.

After waiting for their turn again, Gothitelle takes up the paper...Then lift an eyebrow toward Phantom. "Excuse me, is this a joke?"

"Huh?" Phantom got confused. The goth turns up the paper toward him, sticking out her pen from her mouth and tapping the paper with the clean end.

"These scribbles are not allowed." Phantom suddenly realized he wrote in cursive and not in Unown letters. "Furthermore..." She turns the page back at herself. "It appears you are using an entirely different language, I can see the similarities between Unown and this one, yet there is a clear mismatch for every single words. According to to the others Psychic types, there is no known record of such writings."

Phantom rubs his head in response. "Ah..Um, yeah my bad. I'm not from around here, haha..."

"Huh? Where do you came from, Phantom?" Flame ask, tilting his head in confusion and interest.

"I'll count you at the table." Phantom says to Flame while Gothitelle taps her fingers on the table, looking peculiar at Phantom.

"You say you are Phantom and Flame...?" The goth ask while lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm Phantom and this is Flame." Phantom confirm while pointing at himself and his bud.

The psychic type looks back at the paper. "It says here your name is Phantom...And this one is Flame. Why is it not Gaphroh and Sophre?"

Phantom's eye twitched. "Huh?" "Can I take a closer look?" Flame ask, one hand up, Gothitelle passes it to him.

"Wait wait wait..." Phantom thought for a moment. "WHAT?" He let out, realizing all this time he's been talking in a completely different language with everyone. He takes up the paper out of Flame's hands and read it up again.

Nosha Min: Luminary

Neitze: Aev nosso'de irah ka nosha min

Nyphros: Phantom/Phantump (No stump. Pure bred.), Flame/Scorbunny (Pure bred.)

Neitze: Aev neic malduc mesc thros nyphros es aevan min.

Baranstooks:

Neitze: Nazu maz frellende mesc grev aevel ka min niso methe shovoval nasgothere ero aevan trepharath nitch mihor eto malfagush aevanel

Beron: Rawst street, house 4

Neitze: Vala maz ay issim mah ohre lofe noshad nosso melto ka beron yverous trito locto. Lev aev nino sefferus ka whitho niso leesee gaf guerro nez aevan dyso ne'salio

Dyso nesalio: Beron O, Nash (X), Harescros:

Neitze: Aev neic flaek etri huen beron tera aevan dyso nesalio

Ferres neto aev terreseo ka min?: I want to help out others and explore this world.

"...How the fuck did I not click?" Phantom spoke out loud for himself with a concerned look.

"Please, there is a line forming behind you. Take this other paper and fill it out properly." Gothitelle says while passing another piece of paper. Both Phantom and Flame left for another free table as the one they used had a Bisharp and a Medicham using it.

Phantom kept reading and re-reading the paper while Flame looks back at the other one, "Phantom, where did you came from?" He tilts his head while filling out the new paper and letting his legs balances while sitting.

"Um...You'll find it hard to believe man, but I'm actually a human from another world."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" He slams down the table and lean forward, jumping on his seat. "FOR REAL?" His eyes shun brightly, mouth wide open as a smile.

Phantom looks back at the paper. "Yeah, I was keeping that to myself trying to blend in, but here we are. 'Gaphroh and Sophre' in English gives out Phantom and Flame yet I've taken these as the actual words from this world. I never even noticed once for some reasons." Phantom shrugged.

"Phantom...Flame" Flame repeated in English. "...Yeah, that sound nice! " He says with a smile, looking at Phantom.

"Hm...Still, I don't recall ever learning about this language, even if I don't recall at all the time I've spent as a human except for a few things. Just that odd feeling someone gave me false memories..." He takes a closer look at the paper. "...Or I should say knowledge, false memories just don't sound right. Might even be some sort of swap for my old memories or something."

"Have you spoke to the guild about it?" Flame ask.

"Nah, I was meant to ask but that just got thrown out the window fast. The first time I came here, I've picked up a help request from Alice and I've ended up saving her, then make team FAP..."

Phantom let out a snicker. "To think I thought of a saggy tits joke when I made the team, spinning around now, it gives off handjob, haha!"

"Saggy tits?" Flame ask, tilting his head curiously, Phantom realized he still need to see a pair of nice tits around here.

"Alright, human girls got them, they're pretty nice to look at." Phantom says while rising up and down his hands, trying to make a boinging motion. "Well, with Alice in the middle, it's like some sort of meta joke for saggy tits...If we were together for a long time, the joke would have been glorious! Hahaha" Flame just lift an eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion.

"Um...Yeah, I don't get it! Buuut I guess it makes sense where you came from!" Muses Flame while writing some lines on the new paper and drawing some stuff on the side. "...Ah! Can I see the paper again?" Flame ask while letting his right hand reach for it.

Phantom gladly gives it to him. "Here you go."

The fire type takes a moment to read the old paper again. "...Man! This is so weird to read! Is it really how humans write where you came from?" Flame ask with a smile, turning back the paper to Phantom.

"Yeah, it's the proper way to write, I could simplify it and make it look like those letters but I'm used writing that way." Phantom shrugged.

Flame turns the old paper to Phantom. "Can you write Flame and Phantom for me?"

"Yeah, sure man." Phantom writes up the two names on the paper, this time taking a moment to get the unown format right before passing the paper back to Flame.

"Alright! From now on I'm Flame, you're Phantom and...Should we keep Team Asfakel or..." Flame squints his eyes at the old team's name. "...Lumi...something?"

"Luminary, feels weird I have to explain it. Choose the one you prefer most, man"

"Hm..." Flame tilts his head once more, then smiled up, passing the old one to Phantom.

"We'll go for Luminary! Here, write it down for me!" Once again, Phantom wrote on the old paper, and Flame set up the rest in the proper new paper.

"OKAY! With all that set, we're all good to go!" The scorbunny says while getting down his seat going straight for the reception desk while Phantom followed.

Once it was time for their turn, Gothitelle gives them another peculiar look while reading the paper. "Once again, please refrain from doodling on official papers, mister..." She reads up the paper. "...Flame" She let out like last time, however she used the English version of the word.

"Ahhh! Sorry sorry!" Flame let out with a panicked look. The goth woman looks back at the paper.

"I'm sorry, Luminary is already used by another team."

"Huh?" Phantom let out in confusion while Flame let out a "WHAT?" in unison.

"Team Luminary is lead by Felix the Rowlet, and Mimikyu." Confirmed Gothitelle.

"Awww...What about Team Asfakel?" Flame ask.

"That one is lead by a family of Alakazams. One Kadabra of that team works at this very stand on most occasion."

"Really?" Phantom ask.

"Awwww man!" Flame groans in disappointment.

Gothitelle taps her lips with her pen before nibbling on it, and fetching a new paper. "Please take your time and fill out this paper formally."

The duo went back for another sitting, this time Flame set up his head on his hands looking down on the paper. "Maaan, I can't believe both are taken! What should we even use for a team, Phantom...?"

"Hm...How about God?" Muses the little ghost.

"But Phantom! We can't take that name! Arceus is a legendary!" Phantom shook his head, realizing he said it in their language.

"God, god, I meant the English version."

"Um..." Flame had a very confused look, but then smiles up. "God it is! Can you write it down?"

"Sure." Phantom write out the Team name.

Flame filled up properly the rest "THERE! Team God it is!" He says while lifting up the paper, then balancing himself on the seat, waddling his legs while looking at Phantom. "If God's taken, then I don't know what else we should get!"

Once again, they find themselves at the front desk, however this time Gothitelle accepted the paper. "Congratulation, Team God. Please head upstairs to receive your starting kit...As for your old badges." She snaps her finger. Suddenly, two loud screams filled the tree despite the on-going pokechats from everyone. Phantom and Flame turns back. "It seems these two had your badges, please don't let that happen again."

At the sight, a Morgrem sporting Alice's bandanna with a badge tagged on it and a Nickit with nothing. However, Morgrem's badge came off by itself while another one came out of the Nickit's tail, reaching down to Gothitelle's side before the duo was released. They both ran out as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, Flame shout out. "I KNEW IT!"

"Well...That's part of the mystery solved." Chuckled Phantom.

"Should we go after them..?" Flame ask to Phantom with an angry look.

"Nah." Phantom shrugged, turning back to Gothitelle. Flame did the same.

The goth began talking again. "I won't explain how a team works since you two already went through the talk. You are free to go." She set a hand toward the stairs, beckoning the two without saying a word.

"Thank you." The duo let out while heading off to them.

"So...Which one was the Nickit? And who was the other one?" Phantom ask to his bro.

"Nickit was the quadruped looking fox! They use their tail to steal stuff, and the other one's name is Morgrem, they feed off bad energy, the complete opposite of Indeedee!" Flame began to skip along while explaining.

"Wait...Wasn't that Alice?" Phantom ask with a confused look, Flame let out a laugh.

"No way! What made you think that? They're a totally different species! ...But this is strange, Kirlias feed off POSITIVE energy, why would she hang out with them...?" The little bunny ask with a confused look.

Phantom shrugs. "Maybe she's in love with that Morgrem? That's my best conclusion."

"Hm...Yeah, that makes sense?" Flame says, unsure himself. The two of them reached the Guild's floor for teams, on the floor a large map of the continent is displayed while the current floor has desks to receive missions and others, plenty of people there walking about but less noisy than the first floor.

"Let's go see the Pelippers!" Says Flame while forwarding himself in front of Phantom and leading him to another floor, this time they go in front of a desk with a female Meowstic, behind a bunch of Pelipper came and go from a entry/exit point and a large amount of visible mails and boxes popping up out of the blue, stockpiling on the floor.

The duo still had to wait a little line before getting their stuff. Once it was their turn, the cat woman looks at them, letting out a lazy "Yes, how may I help you?" before looking at her nails.

"We are team God, we're here for our stuff." Phantom says while Flame let out the same line with more enthusiasm and striking a pose.

A box appeared in front of the duo. "Here you go. Anything else?"

"All good." Phantom says while making the box float.

"Next." Meowstic says as the duo leave.

Flame jumps out and reach the box then rushes toward a wall to sit down, opening and checking the stuff inside. "Man, I can't believe I completely forgot about the most important part of being a team!" He takes out a badge. "These things right there allows you to teleport anyone and yourself back to the guild with just a little button press! It's a real Arceus sent!"

"Or teleporting people out of the blue? Man, Imagine if someone was having sex with these." Phantom chuckled.

"Yeah! That'd be weird!" Flame also let out a little laugh.

Phantom takes a closer look to the badge. "...Do you think these psychics can hear us talk through these badges?"

"Naaaaaaaaaah, I don't think so! ...Maybe?" Flame gets up and whisper something to the badge.

"Hm? What did you say?" Phantom ask, Flame lift a finger looking around...Then grinned and laughed out.

"...Nothing! I just whispered something and nothing happened!" He balanced himself on place, happy to see the result before sitting down and looking through the box. Once again, the little new team received backpacks fit for themselves along with scarves matching the color of their types. This time both of them pinned their team's badge to their scarves before picking up mails from their box, and reading them.

"Ah! I got one asking to fetch a Nincada from a cave. Says here he's from team Bugaround and the cave's name is Galestone Cave. I've heard of that one! The wind blowing inside of it is like music!" Flame happily explained.

"And I got one here asking to search for a Skitty. No team, but was last seen wandering in the forest nearby."

"OH YEAH! We can take all the requests we want! Just need to ask downstairs and they'll gladly give us some stuff to do!" Flame says while retrieving everything from the box and packing it up, placing one map inside of Phantom's backpack as well as his own. "Let's do that right now! DIBS ON THE BADDIES!" He shouts while quickly leaving the empty box next to the Meowstic and heading downstairs, Phantom upright himself with his backpack before doing the same.

Flame took the line for chasing criminals while Phantom took the one for general missions. The little scorbunny read out the rest of the mail until he got to the desk. It didn't take long for the duo to get their turn, However...

"What do you mean I can't capture criminals?" Flame jumps over and slams down the desk in front of him.

A Grumpig right behind desk spats out. "Hey hey! These are the rules! You absolutely need a new rank! Now scram!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM FROM TEAM ARCEEEUUAHHHH!-" Flame got lift over by telekinesis and taken away from the desk.

"I'm sorry, mister Phantom, these are the only missions available for the rookie rank. Please have a good day!" An Audino bowed down to him. "That's fine, thank you." Phantom let out while making a little stack of paper float at his side, spotting Flame sat down at the edge of a wall, arms crossed and looking pissed off, legs spread.

"I take it we can't take on the bad guys?" Chuckled Phantom while passing over the stack to Flame, sitting down next to him. Flame start looking through them while responding.

"Noooo, we have to get a new rank or we can't! This sucks."

"Eh, it's fine man. Beside we can always stumble on someone who needs help."

"...Huh? These are the same we received except for two!" Flame says, confused

"Yeah, they don't have much for rookies. Turns out they usually send out five mail first, then you can get the rest. All the good stuff is beyond."

"...I guess that means we can't go wrong if we lose some mail!" Flame then got up and stood in front of Phantom, looking at the mail. "Okay! Let's recap what we have, and read off these two new one!"

"First! ...HELP! HELP!" The little bunny jumps twice, waving his hands about and shouting, then taking a forward scared position, eyes shimmering with sadness and panic. Phantom chuckled.

"M-My golden ring! I forgot it at Hondew street, house 17!" Phantom's expression changed quickly, remembering exactly which one that was...And the golden ring from that 'motherly' Cinderace who kicked her egg. "Please bring it back to the Guild! Nobody must know my secret identity! ...That one is pretty easy and will fork out 50 points and a good amount of cash! We can do that one right away!"

"...Or we can do that later? We're still early in the day and I doubt that one will get away easy." Phantom tried to hide his nervousness while asking.

"Awww, but Gaphr-...Er, Phantom! It's fifty points!"

"...Alright, alright, we'll see what we can do about that one. Read up the rest, alright?"

"We'll still gonna do that first! Next is...!"

With one hand, Flame makes a eating movement. "What am I doing? What am I doing?" He smiles up to Phantom, munching.

"Eating?"

"YEAH! We got TEN apples to get! For...A certain detective Gumshoo! Says here he's been teaching a new guy and wants to reward him for his improvements!"

"That's nice."

"Yeah! Third one is..."

Flame curls up into a ball, remaining silent.

"...Um...Retrieve a dead body?"

"Noooo, silly! We have to find a egg!" Flame sat up. "This one is from Tsareena, she says her egg was taken away by a large bird known to live south of town!"

"Er...Buddy? I'm fairly sure we won't find nothing at that point."

"Don't be like that! We'll head out directly for that one, maybe we'll have luck!"His ears then perked. "HEY! That means we GET TO KICK A BADDIE'S BUTT!" He says mouth agape, eyes sparkling.

"...Yeah, nah, that's natural selection at work, and that'd be more of a bird's job to find it at that point."

"Actually, that's a common objective so we're not the only one on it, it's all about luck! ...Let's hope we'll find it, Phantom!" Flame says while rising a hand toward him.

"...Yeah, right." Phantom high fived back with a doubtful look.

"Alright! I'll cut this short for the rest!" He got up saying so and start walking on place reading out. "We got a Happiny who wants a egg shaped stone, and a Eevee wishing to learn a new move! So..."

Flame puts the mail into his bag, then takes out a map while sitting down to Phantom. "That means we have to serpent around the south of Happy Town!" He taps the map south-east of the town."Somewhere around here should be the cave for Nincada, so if we find nothing, our next target's right there!" He quickly stood up, jumping and fist pumping the air.

He then put away the map in his bag and began to stretch. "...Meaning in one go, we could get Apples, Nincada, Skitty, Happiny and Tsareena's egg, we can do Eevee and the ring later!"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Phantom smiles up to Flame. The bunny then sets himself in a sprinting position toward the stairs going down.

"READY? SET! GO!" Flame blasted off, leaving a trail of flames as he ran off.


	14. Team God is GO!

Last Chapter: Phantom discovered he was talking in a brand new language ever since he became a Pokemon. ...Meaning all this time he was calling himself Gaphroh while Flame was Sophre...And Team FAP was actually Team SAG. Phantom came up with a shitty joke about saggy granny tits that can only work after years of service. Now properly named Phantom and Flame, the two of them made Team God and are finally heading out in the wild for their first true rescue missions and side-jobs.

After dealing with the Happy Tree's security and others small life distractions, the duo finally made it into the forest south of town.

Flame, rushing without leaving off a trail of flame, has stopped to look around the area and took a moment to flair and listen for anything that may lead the duo to something. Phantom stopped to his side. A light breezes pushes over the green scenery, beyond clouds of different gray shades overlooked the area. The smell of leaves and grass took over the duo's nose as they ventured within the woods.

"Before I look up, what does a Tsareena egg looks like?" Phantom ask, Flame shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. Tsareena is a grass type pokemon, around the size of my Father." He jumped out trying to match the size, stretching one arm, then kick one legs up. "They're great sportswomen with attitude but I never saw their eggs! I think they should be green or pink, something between?"

"Good enough for me." Phantom floated up toward the trees looking for apples and the egg while Flame began to spot for anything that spells out cash and points for their team. Flame shouts up Skitty's name and eyes over the ground for a oval stone...Letting his ears focus on any small noises that could point toward a clue, or help.

Several pokemons could be seen in the trees, and some wandering about...However, as Flame discusses some of the matters at hand with them, they haven't seen anything that could lead them toward the missing egg or kitty...One however claims they could find Apples south east and two other pokemons points out toward the potential location of the cave for Nincada. Phantom had no luck beyond in the air, only seeing normal looking nests, some with the parents feeding first hand their little birds while he grew sick from the sight.

After some time, Flame hears out something unusual and motion Phantom to come down...Who didn't see him and kept checking trees. "PSSST! Phantom!" Flame says, trying to keep his voice low while making a cone around his mouth with his little paws...Noticing it isn't doing jack. "PHANTOM!" Flame then shouted from below, the little ghost joined his side.

"Yeah?"

"Shhh..." Flame makes a silent hand motion toward the little ghost before pointing toward a tree while stepping forward it.

A few a few minutes of walking, they spot out...A Delcatty getting fucked by a Persian. The duo hid behind a tree, watching the scene from afar from the unknowing felines.

"That's the skitty, right?" Whispered Phantom to Flame.

"I think so? Skitties are much smaller but I think that's the evolved form!" Explained Flame while keeping his voice low, reaching one hand down between his leg.

"Wait...What does a skitty look like?"

"It's pink..." Flame turns to Phantom, masturbating with his dick out. "Like my dick!"

"I doubt that's the right moment for that, buddy."

"Silly! They can't see us! Plus I really wanna touch myself..." He whispered, looking back at the two having fun...Then takes a sort of begging position, pouting toward Phantom. "Um...Phantom? Could you...Do the thing I did to you on me...?"

"Nah."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Won't happen, buddy."

"PLEASE SUCK MY DICK!" Flame screamed out.

The Persian looks back at where the voice came from, stopping himself. "Is something the matter...?" The delcatty ask.

"Shut up." The other cat let out, beginning his thrusts into the girl again.

"Alright, alright." Phantom let out, getting his backpack off and taking off his team bandanna as Flame had a brilliant smile, awaiting eagerly while sitting down and fapping. Instead, Phantom entered Flame's body, toying with his dick."Hehe, do you really think I'll do that?"

(WHAT? BUT YOU ALLOWED ME TO DO THAT TO YOU! THAT MEANS YOU SHOULD DO THAT TO ME TOO!) Flame whined out.

"Nah, not quite. It doesn't work that way." Phantom says through the Scorbunny body, letting down his own backpack and scarf down and heading toward the cats.

(PHANTOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?)

"I'll teach you what happens when you beg to me like that." Phantom got in front of the duo, taking a sort of kneeling position, lustfully looking at the two while rubbing his dick. "Please fuck me~" Phantom let out through Flame's body, letting his ass up and wagging his little tail and pressing his head down on the ground, looking at them. Both look at him with confusion.

The Persian went into a laughing fit, still deep in the Delcatty. "BWAHAHAHA, WHAT SORT OF DEGENERATE ASK THIS?"

"Ugh, I told you to fetch us a cave..." Whispered the other, trying to look back at the Persian with a disgusted yet aroused face.

(Phaaaaaantom! STOP! RUN AWAY!) Whined Flame.

(Relax, we'll be fine.) Phantom kept his pose, lustfully looking at the two while touching his dick.

"What a mood breaker. Is this what they say by lusty bunnies?" The Persian began to thrust anew.

"GO AWAY WEIRDO!" The other one shouted, letting out a growl at the same time. Phantom stood there, just fapping.

Delcatty whined again. "...Can we stop please? We can just- "

"Wait, I got a better idea. Hey! Retard! Get your ass in front of my girl!" The persian mused, trying not to crack another laugh.

(DON'T DO IT!) Flame begged..

Phantom got up, and did exactly that. "Lick his dick." Whispered the Persian to the feline girl.

"Ugh. No."The delcatty looks away in disgust. The other respond back with a bite to her neck, who let out a sharp cry. "OKAY! OKAY!" She lowered herself and began to lick off Flame's dick, Phantom pressed his paws on her head.

(I told you I got this!) Phantom thought to Flame with a grin on his face.

The trio continued their little fun...Until Persian lowered his head again to whisper. "Bite his dick off."

Phantom quickly took out his dick out of the feline's mouth, while she let out a sharp "WHAT? NO!" While knocking her head against the other, who let out a OW!

"...God damn it, you stupid whore! You're licking FOOD. Now EAT IT!" Persian coldy state and demand to her.

(Alright, fun's over, let's go.) Phantom thought to Flame while leaving.

Meanwhile the Delcatty continued. "Excuse me, but I'm a CIVILIZED Pokemon! Not-" She was quickly bit again to the neck, once again letting out a wailing cry.

With one last smack, Persian unloaded his kitten maker into Delcatty, waiting a few moment while watching the bunny get away.

Meanwhile Phantom got back to the backpacks and scarves, still there on the ground. He then got out of Flame. "Wasn't that fun? I told you we were in for fun!" He chuckled while using telekinesis to put back his stuff on himself, meanwhile Flame quickly took over his stuff and began to run away. Phantom followed close.

They kept running for several minutes, serpenting away while Phantom kept looking behind to make sure nobody is following them. Flame suddenly stop, looking back...Then looks back toward Phantom with an angry, yet pouting face.

"PHANTOM! WE REALLY NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!" He shouts out.

"What? We survived! And I had the cat in the bag!" The ghost chuckled. Flame then set his hands between his leg, dick no longer out.

"Yeah, but Phantom...! They're carnivores! It's like throwing a carrot in front of my brothers and sisters, they wouldn't resist!"

"I'll keep that in mind." The ghost keep chuckling, then continued. "Beside, we're still alive! Plus it was fun! Alright, maybe that was the Skitty and now we may have lost some points, but that's fine. Not like we can get everything we want in life." He shrugged.

Flame looks back behind them. "I hope they're not following us...Should we head back home?" He ask while lifting up the badge on his scarf.

"Nah...Let's do that if something happens, we still need to find a Nincada, some apples, an egg. Beside they seem to not care at all." Phantom says while looking back, lifting himself up for a moment, Flame's ears moved about.

"...Yeah" Flame began to move forward, giving off a furtive look once more behind himself.

After some time of walking around, and the duo checking for anything unusual or what they need, they finally stumble to some apple trees. Flame's morose expression suddenly took a turn, taking his more joyful one at the sight. "PHANTOM! LOOK!" He pointed up.

"Sweet, one quest down!" Phantom says while getting up and taking off some apples off the tree, throwing off some to flame and then packs some for himself before noticing a nest up there.

"...What the fuck?" Inside the nest wasn't eggs, but five little waddling berry looking pokemons standing on egg shells. Phantom packed them up inside his bag before going down next to flame. "Hey, take a look at this!" With telekinesis, he lifted them out of the bag, three had confused looks, while two are sporting happy faces.

"WOOOOOOOOOAH! PHANTOM! THOSE ARE BOUNSWEETS!" Flame says happily while taking one of them at hand. "They're a type of Pokemon you can eat! They're SUPER!" He throws it in the air, mouth agape and eyes shut before it lands straight in his mouth, taking his time to chew it then press his cheeks with his hands, finishing his line while dancing on spot. "SWEEEEEEEEET!" Meanwhile Phantom recoils in disgust.

Flame takes another one and forward it to Phantom, sporting a radiant smile. "Come on! Try one!" Phantom takes a moment to look at the bounsweet at hand, who smiled at him.

"Eh..." Phantom allowed those in the air to come down on the ground, letting them run about. The sweet scent filling the air, tempting the little ghost. "Know what? I'll try one, but only if one comes inside my mouth." He allowed himself down on the ground and opened his mouth while Flame took one bite out of the one at hand, leaving half of the body in his hand...And forwarding it to the others bounsweets. One took a bite while another froze up in fear.

Meanwhile, one of the Bounsweet quickly approached Phantom's mouth, getting inside and... (Hey! Hey hey!) The ghost thought out to the little fruit with legs, grabbing it with his tail. "I'm keeping you." Phantom nuzzled the little berry who giggled in return. He then neared himself to another bounsweet who tried to run away...But got pulled through telekinesis and gobbled up. Phantom quickly shook his head, grinning at the taste. "God damn kid you're right! This stuff's good!"

Meanwhile, Flame looks at Phantom...Then get confused. "But Phantom? Why keep that one? Isn't that like reverse natural selection?"

"Yeah, but something tells me I should keep her." He says while giving off a lick to her exposed skin, she laughed in return, waddling her little legs. "Beside, why would I kill something that willingly wants to end its life? Not my style man."

Flame packed up the remaining one. "I'll keep that one as a snack then!"

"We got all the apples we need?" Phantom ask.

"I got at least six in mine!" Flame says.

"Got six as well, should be good!"

"...Okay! Galestone Cave should be nearby of here! Keep your eyes peeled out for any eggs up there, Phantom!"

"Yeah, let's hope it's still up there, but I got a feeling the bird's already ate it." Phantom shrugged back.

"Who knows? Some birds likes to raise younglings to make them plump THEN eat them!" Flame exclaimed by spreading his arms.

"What does a Tsareena's kid look like?"

Flame shrugged off. "Don't know!"

Phantom takes out the newly gained bounsweet while they forwarded themselves toward to the location. "Hey little girl! Are you okay?" Phantom teased with a smile, the bounsweet simply responded with a little peep and a smile. "...Say Flame, you said all pokemons were able to talk?"

Flame busted out laughing. "...Silly! Babies can't talk! They need to be taught! Even in the wild they are taught how to talk but that doesn't change the need! ...And you can teach them how to talk as soon as they are in the egg too! ...So I think these one just lost their parents!" Flame then hit his stomach twice. "...Which is good because that means they're nice meals!"

"And you said you were a herbivore man."

"I am! And these are just my types!"

"Heh! Yeah, they do taste pretty good." Phantom licks over the little bounsweet who kept giggling.

After some time of walking, a light drizzle began to fall on the trio. Phantom allowed his newly gain little ball of sweetness into his sack while Flame spots out a cave with several holes. "That must be it! One of my brother visited that cave before and said this is what it looks like!" Flame says while forwarding himself toward it.

"And what does a Nincada looks like?"

"They're a little bug, white looking, little green wings...It shouldn't be too hard to spot." Flame says at the edge of the cave's entrance before shouting up Nincada's name. Inside it was well lit with holes in the upper ceiling, wind blowing through giving off some sort of whistles. "Ah!" Flame let out, ears rising. He runs off to a rock and picks it up before placing it in his back. "That's our oval stone!" he shows off to Phantom, mouth agape and eyes sparkling before placing it quickly inside his backpack while heading forward to a path, looking around.

As they made their way into the cave, a Geodude grabs onto Flame's leg, who kicks him up in return. Meanwhile Phantom imagined a bitch slap across the rock's type face but there was hardly any result. The rock type goes away. "Be careful, Phantom! There might be more inside!" Flame let out before continuing his way in, looking around for more.

Finally reaching the end of the cave, Flame spots up a strange being right away: A Shedinja. He quickly went to it's side. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! SO COOL!" He let out, checking out the immobile bug ghost type...Peeking right into it's hole. His eyes widen, something comes out of his body then falls limp...But stopped through Phantom's telekinesis and safely brought to the edge of the rocky wall nearby.

...And quickly respond back with a astonish toward the shell, except something came between the two, and it got knocked back to the wall with the Shedinja. "OW!" A Ninjask shouted, then look toward Phantom. "What are you doing? That's my shell!" The flying bug grabbed something from the floor with it's scythe-like paw.

"Your shell ate up my buddy's soul, man!" Phantom angrily say.

"What? No! It didn't!" The Ninjask tried to confirm.

"I definitely did." The shredded one say.

"SHUT UP!" The flying Ninjask used what he is holding on the shell, it teleported out then itself...Leaving Phantom alone with Flame's motionless body.

Phantom quickly got his gear off and went inside the fire type, taking a deep breath and checking himself for anything unusual. The pokemon's body system appears to be working fine except for the lack of consciousness. He takes up both backpack, puts away his scarf into his own, witnessing cannibalism from the little berry on the apples as he quickly packed it up, then used Flame's scarf to teleport himself...Appearing in the middle of the happy tree guild's first floor, bags still at hand. "HEY! GIVE BACK MY FRIEND'S SOUL!" He shouted up, a bunch of stares came from pokemons around him, but no Shedinja and Ninjask in sight.

He quickly verified if his stash in both bags are there, revealing everything is still there as it should be. With an annoyed look, he reach down the main desk, pushing pokemons, then getting out of the body while trying to lift both Flame's souless body and the other bag...failing horribly as they both fall on the floor.

"HEY! Some shed up bastard stole my friend's soul. I want him back." Phantom let out while imagining back the scene to the Kadabra, who lifted an eyebrow at the ghost.

"Of course, I'll let the guild know." Kadabra pause for a moment while Phantom looks back behind.

"Hey, didn't they pass a second ago?" Phantom angrily ask.

"I am sorry, but neither of them came into the guild...However, I've noticed some holes in your memories. Were you in Galestone Cave, perchance?" The Kadabra ask with a curious tone.

"Yes." Phantom turns back to the psychic type.

"Ah, yes...That might explains. Nincada is a type of pokemon that can evolve into two different one. Ninjask and Shedinja. Team Bugaround is not from around here, but from Elypso Town beyond step mountains. It might take a while before the criminal is found out, but rest assured your friend's soul can be taken back by the psychics of this guild. I will personally see that you receive the message through telepathy once they are found out."

"Thank you..." Phantom returns inside Flame's body, getting up and patting himself looking back at the Kadabra. "How long could it take?"

"Up to three days depending on who takes the job, I would suggest not heading there alone if you want your friend back...And while you won't be affected by Shedinja's soul sucking abilities, it would be unwise to attempt a rescue on your own."

"So uh...I guess I'll wait." Phantom says while setting Flame's bag on top of the desk. "In the meanwhile, I've got apples and some other things like a oval stone for missions." Kadabra opens up the bag through telepathy, lifting up both the oval stone, the little berry kid and the apples...Along with the mail inside of it.

"A bounsweet, six...Nibbled apples and a oval stone, the right shape for the requester. We cannot take the apples, however your reward is 25 points and a hundred coins for Happiny's request." A little bag appeared in front of Phantom, who picked it up and weighed it, letting off a shingling sound.

"As for the Bounsweet, the mother must come by to acknowledge if this is her child or not." Phantom tried to not change his expression as he clicked he ate one kid, Flame ate two and one remained in his bag. "Once she has confirmed it, we'll send the reward through mail, and accord the points to your Team."

"Thank you."

"Another thing. Sometime you may have to wait for the requester at the guild, and meet with them to ensure that they are receiving what they need. While the Guild has several procedure to ensure everything will be handled properly, it is something you must look forward to in the future. If you would have found that Skitty in the woods, you would have had to wait for her mother to come by. However, it isn't the case with Tsareena."

Kadabra continued. "With that said, I'd like to remind you that privacy is something this Guild has vowed to." (However, if this bounsweet in your backpack is from the Tsareena's in question...Don't be surprise if you end up on a criminal list, and Team God will be forfeit.)

(Of course...) Phantom nervously let out a chuckled.

"Everything is in order for the moment, have a good day." Kadabra says while packing up the bag with the nibbled goods, letting the bounsweet waddle about on the desk.

"You too." Let out Phantom, putting his newly gain wealth in one of the bag, then leave with the two bags toward a free table nearby.

For a moment, Phantom looks at Flame's hands, then press them against his face. (Great, I already lost one guy.) He thought out, looking back at the backpacks. He takes out the mail from Flame's backpack, trying to grip them right through the paws. He still had two missions he could do: Eevee's and the ring.

Taking a good look outside, it was raining but still daylight. (Alright, little girl. Let's head out.) He thought out to the little bounsweet hidden in his backpack while getting up and ready to leave.


	15. Afternoon missions

Last Chapter: Team God has finally completed their very first mission: Bring back an Oval stone for a Happiny! However, they have met with a Delcatty that could have been potentially be the missing Skitty, ate three bounsweets and Flame's soul was taken by a Shedinja. Phantom, now residing in Flame's body, is awaiting news of the soulnapper's capture while heading off for the next remaining missions. Team God status:  
Currently Active  
Ranking: Rookie  
Teammates number: 2  
Missons completed: 1  
Points: 25  
Points needed for next rank: 475 Last Mission completed / Requester / Reward:  
I want a REAL EGG! ...But Momma said no! - Happiny - 25 points / 100 coins

Feeling he was far enough from the happy tree guild, he focused on the backpack containing the little bounsweet and...managed to take her out through telekinesis despite being within the Scorbunny. "Hey little girl! Hope you don't mind Uncle Flame's body!" He says, nuzzling her as she giggled, then allowed her on one of his hand.

Rain engulfed the town, but not hard enough to get the duo in a hurry. "First thing first, we'll head to Flame's mansion so I can let his backpack there, and maybe let those apples for his brothers and sister...Even if you nibbled it." He coos to her, she kept smiling.

He takes a moment to look back at the happy tree. "Seems like I fucked up back there, and there is a lot of things I don't understand from this world, but I'll get the hang of it...If anything, there's a fifty-fifty chance this could be our last day together, or I'll bring you somewhere else with me." He says while looking back at the bounsweet. "Let's hope that isn't the case, hm?"

"...Then again, stealing someone's soul is definitely harsher than..." The bounsweet tilts her head toward Phantom. "Eh...You're too cute. I'm glad I didn't gobble you up." He began walking again toward his next destination. "That's right, who am I kidding? I..." (Took one life, and Flame two. Somewhere down the line that's even worse than Flame's soul being captured but who am I to whine?) He thought to the little ball of sweetness.

"...But" (I have no interest in killing you, eating you...) "Hell, If only you could talk, I'd make you a nice teammate right about now for Team God...That is if we're not caught, and for some reasons the guild won't listen to my side, or even Flame's side of the story."

For the hell of it, Phantom counted everything from day one to today to the little bounsweet while making his way toward Flame's mansion, alternating between talking and thinking to the little ball. For him, it was thrown words to get his mind off all the shit that happened while planning what he'll do next, meanwhile the little bounsweet couldn't help but listen at his every words.

"...And that's where we are now. You must have been pretty scared inside that backpack, hm? Or were you just happily tucked?" Phantom looks back to the little girl's expression, she was now sporting a curious look with her head tilted over. "...Well, you got nothing to worry about now, hm? Hopefully not, I'll make sure Flame's brothers and sisters don't nab you up under my sight, that'd be terrible!" Chuckled Phantom before shaking his head then nuzzling her. "I'd lick you, but that rain's in the way, hehe."

The duo arrived to Flame's mansion, Phantom took a deep breathe then allowed back the ball into his main backpack. "Here, stay in there and try not to come out, I don't want you chomped off on the first sight." He went up to the door and knocked on it, a male Indeedee opened it.

"Yes?" He monotonously ask, looking down at Phantom.

One Scorbunny rushed out. "BROTHER!" He yelled out before the indeedee stopped him.

"This is not your brother." The butler type kept his eyes locked on the possessed Scorbunny.

"Huh?" The other Scorbunny's wide smile turned into confusion.

"He's right." Phantom looks back to the psychic. "Indice wasn't it?" The other nods. "I got bad news and I got good news. Bad news is Flame has peeked into a Shedinja-"

"You mean Sophre?"

"Yeah, Sophre, we changed name at the guild. He peeked into a Shedinja's shell and now his soul was taken. The good news is the guild is working to capture the culprit. You don't mind if I go to his room and set down his backpack?"

The Indeedee let out a sigh. "How troubleso-"

"SOPHRE!" A female voice shouted from behind, Flame's mother rushing at Phantom's side, picking him up and pressing kisses on his face.

"Ma'am Ace, this isn't Sophre." Indice says.

"It's the little ghost!" The Scorbunny says, picking up fast what happened.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO SOPHRE?" She ask in a panic.

"He peeked into a Shedinja's shell, the guild is work-" Before Phantom could finish the line, Ace let him down then rush out of the door in a hurry.

"There she goes again." Indice says. "Once she sets her mind to something, nothing can budge her...Gaphroh, you may stay here in the mansion. Try not to cause any trouble."

"Thanks, it's Phantom by the way."

"...Phantom, I'll keep that in mind."

The other Scorbunny got to Phantom's side. "But what really tells me you're the little ghost? In every ways you're Sophre!" He let out while patting Phantom, then snatch his backpack

"Hey, wait! I got something important in there!" He says while lifting off the backpack out of the other bunny's hands through telekinesis.

"WOOOOOOOOOOAH! YOU'RE REALLY THE LITTLE PHANTOM! THIS IS SO COOL!"The bunny's eyes sparkled, mouth wide open at the sight.

"Alright, as much as I like to talk, I have to drop this upstairs and go back to work." Phantom let out while heading upstairs, the other closely followed as Indice peek over.

"...So how did you two met? What were you two up to? Is it true you two began a team? Can I join? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Sorry kid, you'll have to ask Flame about it-"

"You mean Sophre?"

"Nah, Flame, we changed name."

"That's strange, Flame always planned out to be Sophre if he ever joined a team! I know because he told me so! Are you really friend with him?"

"Yep."

"Can I take your other backpack off?" He ask, pulling on Phantom's backpack on his back, trying to get it off while getting up some stairs.

"HEY HEY!" Phantom allowed it off, taking his time to balance himself on the stairs. "Sure, but not the other one okay?" Phantom kept going up while the other went through the stuff.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOAH! APPLES!" He chomped on one. "...Stale, but they're okay!" ...Then shoves his head into the bag. "WOOOOOOOW, IT SMELLS EXTRA SWEET TOO!"

Noticing Phantom was gone, he ran back to his side while putting the backpack on his back. "So what was your first mission? Is Sophre's gonna be okay? I bet he is! I know the guild will find him right away!"

Phantom arrived to Flame's room, opening the door. "Can you wait here for a sec?"

The other scorbunny tilted his head. "Why?"

"I just need to set that in his room." He says while making the floating backpack enter the room, then takes the other one off of the bunny, still using telepathy.

"Come on! Let me in!" The other plead, pushing against Phantom. Meanwhile the backpack balances up and down in the air as the ghost's ability is getting disrupted.

"Just give me a moment alone, alright? I need to think and then we'll talk." Phantom says while trying his best to get the back in the room, still pushing off the other before letting the sack fall down.

"Awwww...Okay! You won't be long, right?"

"I won't be long." Phantom entered the room, then made sure to lock it. Inside he took off all the apples out of the two bags and pilled them up on the table along with the bounsweet, setting her next to the stack...

...Before hearing several knocks. "OKAY! IT'S BEEN A MINUTE! COME OUT!"

Phantom got out of Flame's body to phase out of the door. "I said give me a few minutes, not even a second passed!" He angrily let out before returning inside.

Another "Awwwwwwwwww." Was let out from the outside as Phantom got back into Flame's.

Reaching out for the mail, he notices the backpacks were soaked wet, but the inside was almost fine except for the apple stains. He began to read the last two missions through his mind while sending it off by telepathy to the little bounsweet watching him.

Sent by: Private

HELP! HELP!

My golden ring! I forgot it at Hondew street, house 17! Please bring it back to the Guild! Nobody must know my secret identity!

Please take it back to the guild as soon as you can!

Address: Hondew street, house 17

Points: 50

Reward: 500 gold

(And...)

Sent by: Eevee

I have a very bad time deciding on which evolution I want. My family says I should try to become a Sylveon due to my personality, but I don't think this is right for me. I try to stay positive at all times but deep down I'm just afraid to let down anyone and this is keeping me from reaching my true potential.

My request is simple...Please bring me a TM! I don't care which one, but it could be anything!

Address: Pomeg Street – House 141

Points: 100

Phantom's eye twitched, recalling the house...Meaning he'll have to go next to Kirlia's home if he wants to do that mission...And recall Flame saying the Eevee wants to be tutored a move, not whatever a TM is. At that moment the door opened.

"YAAAAAAAAY" The scorbunny shouts out, heading straight for the bounsweet, leaping at it while Phantom barely had the time to pull her away...Letting the bunny land on apples. A female Indeedee got inside the room, watching the scene while giggling.

"Alright, buddy. You're off limit from my girl." Phantom says while getting her inside his backpack, and wrapping his paws around it. The other got on all four in a begging position looking back at the possessed bunny.

"Awwwwww, but she smells so sweet! They're made to eat, you know?"

"I'm not gonna allow It, she's the third teammate of Team God for fuck's sake!"

"Really? What's her name?"

"Alice." Phantom blurted out, meanwhile the other laughed out.

"But you're making food your teammate? That's silly!"

"Yeah well...I have a feeling she's gonna end up as something good, she's just young at the moment, alright?"

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT?" The Scorbunny shouts up, pointing out behind Phantom, who only gave him a 'seriously?' look.

"Nah, won't work on me." Phantom pressed Flame's badge on his bandanna, teleporting to the guild as the other Scorbunny leaped toward him and gave him a hug just in time.

Both of them fell down on the Guild's floor, then the Scorbunny quickly got up and began to dance, laughing out. "HAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY BUT YOU DIDN'T! NAH NAH NAAAAAAAAAH!"

Some pokemons watched over the scene giving off stares and weird out looks...And Kadabra approached the duo, leaving his post while a male Meowstic took over. "Ah, Phantom...Just who I was expecting. I have received news that Tsareena will be here in a few moment, could you take a seat?" He points out toward the tables.

"Er..." Phantom takes a moment to look at the Scorbunny who stuck out his tongue, then Kadabra. "...Sure"

"OHHHH! I DID GOOD!" Scorbunny let out in a tease, skipping all the way to the table.

Phantom seated himself, the other Scorbunny joyfully sat at the other seat, forwarding his hands toward the other. "Can I pleeeeeeeease have your bag?"

Kadabra came and sat down. "No. Do not even think about eating the bounsweet." He strongly says toward the pleading bunny.

"Awwwwwwwwwww."

"See? The whole family think they're food, and I had no idea either!" Let out Phantom to the psychic type.

"What is done is done. Even if you didn't know, there will be severe punishment to what you did." Kadabra sternly let out to the ghost bunny.

Phantom became depressed at the line, letting the bounsweet out of the backpack to his side, patting her head and keeping her in his hands. "Yeah, I guess that's it. I had no intention of eating that one."

"Good." Kadabra let out. Meanwhile the other Scorbunny tried to get onto the table, but was sat down by Kadabra's telekinesis.

"So...There is no way I can go around It?" Phantom ask.

"I'm sorry. Rules are rules." The yellow pokemon looks back behind him, a tall grass woman approached, Tsareena herself. "Here she is." Kadabra says. A cold stare pierced right through Phantom's eyes as he furtively looks away for a moment. Another bounsweet appeared on the table, the same that was left at the guild. The bunny tried to reach for it, but was hand slapped through telekinesis by the Kadraba. He let out a "Ow!" and rubbed off his swatted hand.

"I can't believe what I've heard..." The noble-like grass type let out, looking at the two bounsweet, Phantom allowed 'Alice' out of his hand, who forwarded herself quickly toward the grass type, sporting the happiest face ...And getting bitch slapped out of sight.

"These are not my children. Hmph." She turned around on herself, leaving while Phantom quickly got out of Flame's body to stop the bounsweet midair, which was already stopped by Kadabra's telekinesis. Meanwhile, both Kadabra and Scorbunny were completely outraged by the scene. Most pokemons in the guild kept talking going with their daily business, but some took notice of what just happened.

"But Ma'am. MA'AM! THESE ARE YOUR CHILDREN!" Kadabra let out, getting off of his chair while going to her side.

"These are not. They don't smell like it, there is no proof they are. They are not mine." She stomped out toward the exit of the guild.

"I AM PROBING YOUR MEMOR-"

"MY WHAT?" She glared at the Kadabra, cutting his words. "Do NOT probe MY MIND. IS THAT CLEAR?" The psychic pokemon watched completely dumbfounded by the other as she simply glared off for a moment before leaving again. Kadabra could only disfigure the grass type.

Meanwhile Phantom brought back the bounsweet as she began to cry. "Shhhhhhh, it's fine, okay?" Phantom tried his best trying to calm the little ball, coiling his tail around her and rubbing off the bruised cheek.

"Are you really gonna be sad over food?" Scorbunny ask before getting smacked hard to the wall through Phantom's telekinesis.

Kadabra forwarded himself toward Phantom. "I...I have no words..."

"What happened here? I came down as quickly as I could!" An Audino said as she ran toward the scene, meanwhile the guild's pokemons kept on their business, some watching from afar. "O-Oh no!" She quickly let out, letting her hands reach her lips, saddened by the sight.

"Shhh, it's gonna be fine! I swear, come on don't cry!" Phantom kept whispering to the little one, trying not to cry himself. Meanwhile Audino sent off a healing beam at the ball, then forward herself to Flame's body.

"Ah, wait. That one has no soul, I'm keeping him. Go for the other one" Phantom says to the Audino, pointing behind him while rubbing off the little ball, Audino looks back to Kadabra before doing so and letting a healing beam at the knocked out Scorbunny.

"I...I did not wish to see that." Let out Kadabra, pausing to look at Phantom and the bounsweet, the other ball of sweetness simply confused by what was happening. "That was the mother of these two but...To act this way..." Kadabra paused again. Phantom's bounsweet began to snivel, rubbing her eyes on the little ghost's tail. "...Phantom, would you like to keep these two bounsweets?"

Phantom looks back at the second one. "...Yeah."

"...I could keep the other one if you feel you don't want him. I can bring him to a good home."

"Please do." Kadabra's eye twitched hearing the ghost, but nodded.

"Team God will remain, but please be more considerate of the life of others." Kadabra ask toward the ghost type. Phantom simply nodded looking back at the bounsweet he holds.

The psychic type looks toward the soulless Scorbunny. "I suppose you will keep your friend's...Body?"

"Yeah...I don't want him in the wrong hands, his body function can only work for so long without a soul." Kadabra nodded.

"Of course...I wouldn't worry much thanks to the healer of the guild, but this is your decision." He let out, taking a moment to watch the two again.

Meanwhile the Scorbunny rubbed his head while getting up. "Uuuugh...What happened?" He looks around, realizing where he is. "WOAH? WHAT AM I DOING HERE? MOOOOOM?" He yelled out as a Cinderace came inside the guild, then saw him on the floor.

"AH, MY BABY!" She let out, quickly going at his side and getting him in his arms. "My Arceus, what happened?"

"THE GHOST KNOCKED ME!" He screamed out, she looks around, then spot Phantom with Kadabra in front of him.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ace let out at the ghost angrily. Kadabra forwarded himself to her.

"A most outrageous scene happened. Phantom brought back two bounsweet to the guild, the mother came and slapped away her own child and left. Your son tried to eat those two children, and couldn't show any empathy."

"IS THAT TRUE?" Ace screamed out at her son, who suddenly had a surprised look

"Er..." The Scorbunny had a guilty look.. "...Sorry?" He tried to grin.

Ace's look turned from a angry look to a depressed one. "My Arceus, what kind of mother would do that to her own children...?" Kadabra just couldn't believe what was happening at the moment.

A soulless body slumped over a chair, a little ghost trying to soothe the very same kind of pokemon he ate, a Mother who somehow allowed her own civilized son to believe it is fine to threat other as food...And even sought to eat despite being told not to at the very heart of the most populated, hectic area of the town...But most importantly: A mother of two who lost three to the very same team who found them and brought the rest...Abandoned her own children in a horrible despicable way despite strong evidence that they are from her. Meanwhile the guild kept rolling as if nothing of this is happening except for a few by-standers watching and doing absolutely nothing about the situation.

He forwarded himself to the other bounsweet, picking him up. "Do not worry. I will find you a good hom- OW!" The berry bit his hand, leading the Kadabra to pick him up through telekinesis this time, letting out a sigh. He looks back to Phantom who finally managed to calm the other one. "Phantom..."

"...Yeah?"

"You are safe. Try not to tip-toe the line again, and please take more information if you are unsure of your current mission. Do not let this happen again, is that clear?"

Phantom nodded. "Clear as day."

Kadabra went away with the other bounsweet. Meanwhile Ace looks back to her son. "Mister, you are in deep, deep trouble." She said angrily.

"But moooooooooooom, aren't you the one who taught us to eat these pokemons...?" She suddenly blushed, realizing her mistake.

"Ah, um...Hahaha...Mommy's gonna change that real fast, okay?" She rubbed her neck with one of her little paw. She looks back toward Phantom, who kept appeasing the little berry.

"Phantom? Me and my son will get Sophre's culprit's mail...You should go back to the mansion and rest, okay? Ask the Indeedees to watch over your bounsweet if you are unsure, they'll gladly do that."

"Alright..." Phantom let out while the bounsweet seems to have completely calmed down.

Ace takes a look at Flame's completely unresponsive body. "Um...Could you get back into my son? I know you're a bit busy but seeing my son that way is...Well..." She scratched one of her cheek with a little finger, sporting a nervous look.

"Yeah, give me a moment." Phantom takes a moment to watch over the bounsweet before forwarding himself into Flame's body, shaking his head and taking up Alice in his hands.

Ace smiled. "I'll leave for upstairs, you can go right away if you want, I understand." Phantom nodded.

"Awww, but I wanna go with him!" The scorbunny let out.

"No. You already caused enough trouble at it is! You're coming with me!" She says while leaving.

"OH! DOES THAT MEAN I GET TO COME AND RESCUE SOPHRE WITH YOU?"

"No. It's TOO DANGEROUS for you, young man! You'll get yourself killed! And you're way too clumsy, you're going back to the mansion, mister!"

"Awwwwwwwwwww..."


	16. Flame out

Last Chapter: Kadabra has told Phantom that Team God is dandling on a very thin thread, and only the Mother of the bounsweets has the scissor to cut it. After going back to the Cinder mansion in hope to drop off Flame's extra backpack, the little ghost now bunny has met with one of his buddy's annoying brother, pushing him to teleport back to the guild. In a twist of turn, his team's fate was sealed.

Phantom watched Ace leaving with the Scorbunny.

He looks around him for a moment.

No more bystanders, just the normal, busy everyday life returning to the guild.

He looks back down at the Bounsweet, she smiled at him. He returned the smile, patting her head and nuzzling her with Flame's nose.

"Alright, little girl. Time to go. I don't want you around that weirdo, okay?" She let out a little peep in response, Phantom gets off the chair before forwarding her to the inside of his backpack before stopping midway.

Phantom looks back outside, the rain worsened despite pokemons getting in and out and some others doing janitorial duties.

"Yeah, I guess it's the backpack for you. Don't worry, you won't be abandoned, okay?" The little ball tilted her head in response, he allows her in and puts the bag on his back before leaving.

As he made his way outside, a large group of pokemons gathered under the rain. Phantom tried to jump over to see what was going on beyond, leaping into the air and trying to lift himself through telekinesis and..."AHHHH" He let out, paddling his legs and arms, stopping mid-air.

Some pokemons looks up to him, but nobody really gave a shit and their sight turned back to a large Bronzong between the circle.

The blue bell began to rise into the sky and began to toll, Phantom quickly grabs hold of his ears, flopping them and pressing his paws against them and falling straight on some pokemons, then on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Phantom shouted out. He could hear some laughs.

"HEY, WATCH IT!"A voice yells to him.

"Relax, it's just the lunar festival countdown bell." Another voice tried to reassure him.

"You should head back to the guild, kid." Another one let out.

Phantom got up and backed up as the bell tolls, but notices the rain going away, and the clouds quickly dissipating far away allowing quite the sight of the somewhat late afternoon sun to shine down while on the far left, the moons were visible.

After eight tolls, the bell has set itself down and people began to walk away.

Phantom went back into the guild and bee-lined for the main counter, checking on the bounsweet while waiting. "My bad, I should get you to the Indeedees, hm?"

The little ball had a sulking look. "...Yeah." After waiting for one person, he got to the male Meowstic "Hey there, I was wondering what is the lunar festival about?" Phantom allowed himself to let his paws on the desk...While floating in Flame's body.

The psychic Pokemon looks at him for a moment, blinking then let out a "Um..." Tilting his head, then shook himself. "...Ah, sorry. I must be lost in thought...The Lunar festival is an event that occurs every hundred years, however it is celebrated each years around the end of the summer, usually when the first leaves start to turn. This is the day when each moons aligns."

"Anything else I must know about the holiday? I mean..." Phantom looks back, turning on himself mid-air, continuing. "Look at that! What the hell happened outside? All the clouds went away!" He then turns back toward the Meowstic who was looking around for whoever was pulling up Phantom.

"...Oh, that? You must be able to see the moons in the sky around this hour...Well, at least around Towns and gatherings...and on the coming days of the festivities. All Pokemons that can change weather are called for duty so this is why there is such a dramatic change even if there was a hard rain not a moment ago. On the day of the Lunar festival, you must have the sky completely free of clouds for the entire duration of the moons' visibility."

"So...How is it celebrated?" The possessed bunny ask with a curious look.

"Outdoor parties, large gathering at the park, fireworks, games. you'll have plenty of fun!" Meowstic smiled up.

"Is there anything else I must know?"

"Um...You can get more information at your local library about it's history. I don't really know much about it except for the general activities."

"Thank you...And when is the festival?"

"Ah! Excuse me...The bell has tolled...How many times?"

"Eight times."

"...Eight times, that means we are only eight days away from the festivities. Bronzong always start the countdown fifteen days prior, then decreases the countdown each days...Just" The Meowstic points at his ears. "Just be mindful his bongs can harms your ears."

"Of course. Thank you. That'd be all"

"No problem! Have a nice day!" The psychic cat bowed down.

Phantom made way for the exit, however a voice called him out. "Phantom!" He turns back to see Cinderace with her kid at arms, the other cross armed and pouting. "WOOOOOOAH! So you CAN fly even with a body! That's so COOL!" She let out, her eyes sparkling at the sight, her expression suddenly change to a more serious one while getting the Scorbunny down.

Meanwhile Phantom smiled up. "Yeah, it's a bit of a-"

Ace cuts Phantom's words "I'm sorry, but could you go back to the mansion with my kid? I..." She looks down, then darted off toward the exit and beyond. "IREALLYNEEDTOGOSORRY!"

Meanwhile the other Scorbunny grab on hold of Phantom's leg. "COME ON! LET'S FOLLOW HER!"

"Hey HEY!" Phantom knocked him off before getting back on the ground, then lifting him up through telekinesis.

"WOOOOOOOOAH! LOOK I'M FLYING! LET'S GO!" He stretched out his body in a flying position, trying to wave his arms, Phantom began to walk away toward the guild exit, balancing the Scorbunny in the air. Some furtive looks are given by other pokemons as the duo went out.

"Listen kid, that wasn't in my plans to babysit you, but here we are." Phantom explain with a frustrated tone.

"Oh! Are we gonna head off by flying together? THIS IS AMAZING!" He screamed over.

"Nah, I can't concentrate much, I got that weird connection going with Flame's body and it's taking its toll on me. You're staying up in the air."

"Huh? So we aren't going?"

"Going where?" Phantom teased the other despite the current situation

"Um...Save my brother?" The Scorbunny respond back, confused. Phantom let out a laugh.

"Yeah, nah. Only place you're going off to is a warm bed!" The possessed bunny chuckled.

"Awwwwww...But we have to save him!" The levitating Scorbunny tried to swim away from the clutch of Phantom's telekinesis.

"Sorry, kid. Not with what you pulled off today. Here." Phantom allowed him down. The Scorbunny tries to jump into the air.

"Huh? It's not doing it anymore!" Phantom had another laugh. "Can I check something in your backpack?" The bunny ask while quickly trying to take off Phantom's backpack, only to be responded with his paws pulled away, then lift into the air. "AHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT'S GRABBING ME?"

Phantom dandles the Scorbunny around as if he was grabbing him by the wrists, moving his own paws around. "Hahahahaha! Oh man this is great!" Phantom let out, watching the other screaming as he kept walking backward toward his destination.

"LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN!" Phantom swung the other boy around, releasing him in the air as if doing some sort of circus show as he screams over...

...Then grabs him properly, pulling off his entire weight. "Hahaha!" Phantom kept laughing at his feat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!"

"Hey, can you feel that?" Imagining one hand pulling on the other one's fur at his cheek, he manages to pulls some off with his invisible hand, letting them drop on the ground.

"OW! LET ME GO!" The bunny began to snivel at the pain. Phantom let him drop on the floor.

"There! Released!" He keep chuckling, doing a pat on the Scorbunny's back through telekinesis.

"Meanie! What's wrong with you?" He rubbed his cheek.

"Ah, don't worry. Just getting back revenge for what you tried to do." Phantom allowed the boy back in the air, walking forward again.

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"I don't know? Trying to eat my girl?"

"But I really meant it! My own mother TAUGHT me to eat those! It's FINE!" The little rabbit crossed his arms, angrily looking back at Phantom.

"Well, that's gonna change, because I got some good plans with her!"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN PLANNING TO DO?" Phantom thought for a moment, imagining the little bounsweet happily licking his dick.

"EWWWWWWWWWW." The other gags. "...WHY DO I SEE THAT?" Phantom laughed out.

"Oh man, I wasn't even thinking that shit at you!" Phantom realized.

"WHY DID I HEAR A LITTLE VOICE SAYING I NEED TO REMEMBER THIS SHIT? WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" He let out, saying 'I need to remember this shit' in English.

Phantom released the bunny. "Here, can you see what I'm thinking?"

The Scorbunny got up, glaring at the ghost within his brother body. "...Well? Seeing anything?" Phantom ask again after waiting a few seconds.

"NO! Keep it THAT WAY!"

"Good! Now try to not say anything while we go back home, or I'll make it worse. Don't even think about my backpack, alright?"

"...Fine."

The duo forwards themselves to the Mansion, Phantom looks up to the sky, there was still around three hours of sun left from where it was positioned. As they finally reach the place and made way to the door, it opened by itself...Revealing a male Indeedee along with a female one. "Ah, I was expecting you! I received a message from the psychics of the guild. Indicii will take care of your bounsweet for as long as it takes, Gaphroh."

The other Indeedee bows down. "It is a pleasure to serve the little girl!" Phantom checks behind the duo, no Scorbunnies in sight, he smiles up taking the little sugary ball out, giving her a headpat while she smiles at him.

"Thank you. be careful with her, okay? I don't want to hear she got eaten." Indicii nods.

"Of course! Please do not worry! She will be set in a room where no other can harm her!" The psychic smiles up.

"Can I see Alice one last time?" The Scorbunny ask.

"No." Phantom coldy state to the other.

"Oh? Her name is Alice?" Indicii ask, looking at the little ball.

"...Yeah, have fun- Keep her safe, alright?" She nods again as Phantom hands her the ball, who gets confused. The female Indeedee leaves while singing a little tune to the bounsweet.

Meanwhile Phantom looks back to Indice. "Indice, could you watch over Ace's son?"

"I can watch over myself!" The other Scorbunny let out, walking away from the house, but then get hold by Phantom's telekinesis. "Awww man..." He crossed his arms, pouting.

"Of course. Have you two eaten? If you'd like, I can send someone to bring you both supper at your rooms." The Indeedee ask.

"...Yeah, bring it to Flame's room, please."

"Flame?" The psychic type ask.

"Ah, I completely forgot. Gaphroh isn't my name anymore, but Phantom instead. Sophre became Flame, and we changed Team SAG to God."

"It is noted." He bowed down.

"Thank you, I'll await the meals upstairs!

Phantom went up the stairs dragging the other Scorbunny. "Are you gonna release me?"

"Not yet, I want to make sure you're getting something to eat."

"But why at my brother's room?"

"Because I don't want you running off alone."

"...And why aren't you going to rescue Sophre?"

"Because I'm babysitting you. You'd think your brother or even mother would like to hear they lost another kid?"

"No, but I can defend myself!"

"Bah, I don't want your Mother on my ass just yet."

"...Just yet?"

"Don't worry about it. For now I'll get you to his room.

As he went up the stair, a Cinderace sees the duo. "WOOOOAH! SO COOL!" She let out.

"AUNTIE! HEEEEEEEELP!" The Scorbunny yells, except Phantom forward him to the taller one who hugs him.

Meanwhile the little ghost now bunny had a sigh of relief. "Finally! I need someone proper to watch him."

"Hahaha, what's wrong little buddy? Is Gaphroh giving you a hard time?" She coos to the Scorbunny, pulling his cheek with her little hand.

"Huh? How did you know? You have to help! It's a GHOST! GHOST ARE BAD" He whines while pointing as Phantom.

"Silly! It's all everyone was talking about! Your mother sent out a message to the indeedees!"

"Awwww...I was hoping you wouldn't know! I don't wanna be with the little ghost!"

"Fine by me! You two have fun." Phantom had a smile, going up the stairs.

"Bye!" The older woman exclaim. Phantom got to Flame's room, noticing that the apples are gone and the room itself was clean. He let down his backpack on the table and goes on the bed to relax.

He realized it's only been the third day he's been in this world despite all the shit that happened. He still recall nothing from his old world, or at least what humans looks like. He got no idea what the fuck is really going on...And how he manages to have all of these abilities. For a moment he goes off from Flame's body to watch his buddy, letting his hand slide on him, feeling his fur before returning inside of him and pressing his own fur.

Thinking of all the different things that happened, he snugged up on the bed in a comfortable fashion, putting the covers over himself. His plans were clear. After eating, he'll head off to fetch back the ring, then hit town and see what he can spend shit on. Tomorrow, he'll go straight to the guild, get the latest news and fly right to Flame's rescue. Phantom's mind drifted off...

"Hey, wake up!" Someone ask Phantom, shaking him up as he lazily opens up his eyes.

"Hm...?" Groggily let out the possessed rabbit.

"Silly! You shouldn't ask for food if you just want to sleep!" The same female Cinderace woke him up. Phantom turns up on the other side, too tired to respond...Then gets sat down on her lap. "That's strange, I thought ghosts wouldn't be able to sleep! I was afraid you'd be dead!" She rubbed Phantom's head with one of her little paw, another one rubbing his leg.

"Yeah...I was hoping to sleep..." Phantom whined with a tiresome voice, then rubs his eyes.

"Should I leave you two?" A female voice ask.

"Stay here, Indacii. I might need your help!" Chimed the Cinderace.

"...How long was I asleep?" Phantom ask, seeing a female Indeedee. On the table nearby, some food and a glass of water awaited Phantom.

"Just around a hour! I've had the chance to talk with Scorbunny, and I had to check on you with Indacii!" The Cinderace lowers her head to whisper at Phantom's ear. "You know...He said some very interesting things about you!"

"Hmhm...Can we talk about this later?" Phantom press his back against the other bunny.

"After what he said? Hm..." She let one hand rubs against Phantom, in between his leg. "I think it's time I teach you a little lesson..." She coos to him, Phantom fully wakes up realizing what was going on.

"...Wait, what did he say?"

"Just how you were planning to use your bounsweet in such a disgraceful manner, you know you don't have to do that...?"

"Oh...Great."

The Cinderace lets herself lean on the bed "What if I do exactly just that...?" She grips the possessed bunny boy's head, forwarding his face toward her snatch as she wraps his head with her legs, locking him in place.

"Hmph..." Phantom snugly positioned himself, giving her licks.

"Ah! Um...Wait, are you really liking that?" She rubbed his head, teasing him while moving her legs about. "Did...Did my plan backfired...? You should be trying to get away! Say no! Let me go! I don't want that! Not that! ...Indacii! You may leave!" She say while wavering her off toward the door and allowing her legs off the possessed bunny.

"Of course! It was a pleasure!" The Indeedee bowed down.

"Ah, no! Why not stay and join the fun?" Phantom ask with a little tease, wagging his tail. Cinderace rolled her eyes.

"She was only meant to stay and force you to do things. You're doing exactly what I thought you wouldn't do!" Cinderace whined out while lifting one hand toward the other girl.

"Yeah, well..It's not everyday I get waked up for this." Phantom says while sliding his dick inside of the bunny, starting to thrust. Meanwhile she puts her two hands on her face.

"Arceus, this is terrible...I barely feel anything with your dick!"

"...How about now?" Phantom focused his powers to make an artificial invisible dick, expanding it in the cunt of the Cinderace, letting it press against her fleshy walls, pumping in and out as best as he can."

The tall woman respond back with moans, letting her hands behind her head. "Okay...Okay that's good~" She coos up.

"Just that...I can barely feel a thing like this. Indacii, be a good girl and lap my dick?" Phantom sat up, spreading his legs toward the Indeedee while pumping the woman with the invisible dildo.

"Of course!~" The other happily says while getting on her knees and starting to suck on Phantom's dick.

"That's a good girl!~" The possessed bunny happily pats up her head while focusing on the other woman.

The trio kept enjoying themselves for a while until Phantom decided to stop the Indeedee, forwarding himself to the Cinderace and letting Flame's dick enter her despite the gap and...Releasing a hot load of sperm right into her cunt, making sure it all lands straight into her womb. It didn't take long for the girl to realize what just happened. "O-OH NO!" She pressed her hands against her slit. "D-DID YOU JUST...?"

With a smug face, Phantom nodded. "Awww gee...Um, good thing you are my nephew? This isn't so bad...I think?"

"Well...I'm not sure how it works here, but don't worry! I'm sure it should be fine! Fairly sure If I do that as a Phantom, we'd be incompatible!" He chuckled.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY OKAY? To think I tried to teach you a lesson...Now I have a egg on the go..." She disappointingly says.

"You had fun, right? That's what matters!" Phantom pats her leg.

She let out a groan, getting up and rush toward the door, leaving the bunny alone with the Indeedee. "Well, wasn't that fun? Here, lick off the cum off my dick and you can go." He forward himself to Indacii who gladly does so.

"Thank you!" She happily says, Phantom's dick twitches out squirting out some more juice for her, she gladly licks off the rest.

"That's a good bitch...Thank you!" He pats her head before she gets up and bows down then leave the room, closing it down as she go.

Phantom stood in that position. "Sex again..." He laughs off. "God damn what's wrong with these pokemons?"

(Sorry Flame, guess you'll be a father just like I now! Wherever you are.) Phantom thought to the air in hope it reaches him, but knew it was fruitless. The little ghost now bunny got up to eat his meal...Wondering if he have the time to do what he want. He did feel tired, hungry and thirsty for the first time in days, but he still had things he want to do while he can inside of Flame's body. Not too soon and he read up his mail again, packed up and went downstairs to leave the mansion, giving off a salute to Indice as he went out.

Remembering what he did at the guild, he flew up into the air, focusing on himself as he went all the way to Hondew street, spotting for the seventeen house. He knocks up on the door, awaiting a answer.

A Lopunny opens up the door. "Hello!- Awww, how cute! What are you here for?"

"Hello! I came here for a certain golden ring? I was wondering if you had it?" Phantom ask, taking a good moment to watch behind her and her appearance. She had a more joyful look this time, instead of sporting a lustful one.

"Ah! Um...Sorry! I'm not sure what you are talking about...!" She let one finger run along her lips, nervously trying to explain.

Phantom forwards the mail to her. "I am talking about this one, do you have it?"

She takes a moment to read the mail, then looks back at Phantom, then back at the paper."Um...I'm sorry, that must be the wrong address?"

She kneeled over and grabs Phantom's cheek while passing the paper. "Ow-"

"You should head back home! It's getting dark outside and who knows what lurks in the dark? Want me to get you back home?"

"No, I'll be fine. Good night, madame."

"Good night! Stay safe!" She pats Phantom's head before closing the door.

Phantom looks around, spotting no one walking about. He takes a moment to hide himself in a nearby bush and leans back on the ground before allowing himself out and then back to the bunny's house as his proper stumpless Phantump self. Taking a moment to watch the bedroom, the ring was clearly gone. He heads down into the floor and...A loud scream filled the room.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" The Lapine screamed, taking a vase at hand and throwing it at Phantom, missing him out...And he goes right inside of her.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!) A loud sream filled Phantom's head, now inside the Lopunny herself.

"Shhh, calm down. This is pretty important! Tell me where you've put that golden ring and you won't get hurt!"

(GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY LET ME GO!) She squealed and whined.

Phantom sighed, went outside the house and picks up Flame's body, heading back inside as she kept screaming, and asking what's going on. The possessed lapine puts down Flame on the floor before headind to a seat at a table. He spread his now womanly leg, and began to rub one out to appease the possessed Lapine. "Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you. You better speak up or I won't let you go!"

(Uuuuuuuummm...Why are you touching myself?)

"Want me to continue or...?"

(Ahhhh, I'm getting a headache! Who's that other voice? Who said feels good? Are you three?) Meanwhile Phantom could feel that headache too, he releases his hand.

"Tell me where the ring is and you'll gain back control of your body."

(Um...Ah...It's upsairs...)

"Where exactly?" Phantom forward the lapine's hand at her snatch.

(Under a pillow...Can you release me now?)

"Juuuuuust a moment!" The ghost start rubbing one out again, focusing on the clit of the girl.

(A-Ahhh...Stop!) The possessed bunny grinned out playing with herself, pushing to the edge before letting out a satisfying "AHHH!", finishing it off. Some lady juice soaking the chair. Two pantings were exchanged before Phantom concluded it.

"Man, that was good~ Let's get that ring, hm?" Phantom got up and forward himself upstairs.

(W-WAIT! Y-You said you'd release me! Ahhh, why is it happening to meee?)

"Relax, I'm just snatching it up and you can go. Nothing bad about it, hm?"

(YES! YES! THERE IS! ...Mister Cinder will want it back! H-He won't come back...If it is stolen...!)

"If it is stolen, won't that mean he'll come back here anyway? He won't know about this, hm?"

(Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh it's totally makes seeeeense!) He then made way for the pillows, taking up the ring underneath and going back down the stairs.

"Just don't worry about that ring, why not make yourself ready for a new plowing~?"

(Ugh...This is so creepy! Are you gonna do that more? Are you haunting my house...? Not that..." Phantom could swear hearing 'I mind...'

"Maybe I will~ Maybe you should look forward to your next dream, hm~?"

(Why are you talking like that? It's so weird with my own voice!) Phantom got down and place the ring inside Flame's backpack before heading back on the same seat he masturbated on, spreading the Lopunny's legs in a very lenient fashion toward the Scorbunny.

"There! I'll have a nice sigh to wake up to!"

(W-Wake up? I-Is this a dream?).

Phantom got out of the girl, heading right into Flame's body. He gets up and does a sort of two pointers toward her. "If you ever need me, I'm Phantom of Team God, baby!" Then does a typical two clicking noise before using his badge to get back to the guild, leaving a very confused, scared and aroused rabbit behind.

Once again, back at the guild, he forward himself to the reception while taking out the ring. He notices how small it is, and how his little hands were as that Cinderace. Placing the ring on one of Flame's finger, it almost fits like a glove. He forward himself to the Meowstic while floating.

"Hello! I just found the golden ring for mister Cind-Er, a private asker." He said while forwaring the ring and the mail. The other lift an eyebrow at him.

"Cinder? It's not very private if you know who it is...Anyway, you are...?"

"Phantom of Team God." The cat tilts his head for a moment in a pensive matter, taking his time. Phantom looks around waiting for a response.

"...Yes, yes, um...Here in this guild we use visual identification through psychic abilities. Could you remove yourself from Flame's body?"

"Um, sure?"

Phantom lies back on the ground, then comes out, furtively looking back down to make sure the pokemon behind him doesn't check the backpack.

"Better?" The Meowstic takes a moment to look at Phantom.

"...You may go back into Flame now." The little ghost returns into the Scorbunny body, then floats up again, letting his hands on the desk. "Congratulation on a successful mission, Phantom. Please take your reward." A bag of gold appeared before Phantom, he picked it up and forward it to his backpack.

"...You have earned 50 points for this mission, bringing up your team points to 75. You only need 425 more points in order to reach the rank of Normal. Keep it up!" The Meowstic bows down.

"Ah, just a question. Any news on Flame's situation?" Once again, the cat takes a moment to think.

"...The situation hasn't changed much. Your request has been forwarded to other guilds around Elypso Town and more team has taken their chances to capture the duo. It's only a matter of time before the culprit is caught and...Please refrain from going to his rescue yourself. I know you must have been told this already, but it is better to stay around town and await news. A lot of dangers could come up, and there is no telling on how Flame's soul will respond if released, even if nearby of his body...And while you could let his body to the Guild's healer, there is still a slight chance a ghost or a spirit will take over his body. Please be careful...Oh, and did you eat or drink anything yet?"

"Yeah, I've been doing that. No worries."

"Good, good! With that said, please have a pleasant night!" He bows down.

"Oh, I will! Thank you!"


	17. The talk

Last Chapter: Ace, Flame's mother, has put Phantom in charge to bring back home her son. However, at the mansion he forward him to his Aunt...Who then tried to teach the ghost a lesson. Afterward, Phantom went to meet back with the Lopunny in hope to get the ring back. Team God status:  
Currently Active  
Ranking: Rookie  
Teammates number: 2  
Missons completed: 2  
Points: 75  
Points needed for next rank: 425 Last Mission completed / Requester / Reward::  
MY GOLDEN RING! HEEEEEELP! - Private - 50 points / 500 coins

(Phantom...Phantom come back to the guild right now. We have found the culprit.) A voice invaded Phantom's mind while he was fucking a Lampent outside of Flame's body at a shoddy hotel.

(Minute, minutes.) He thought up, trying to reach the voice.

He filled up the flaming bulb with his sticky black goo. "C-Can I go now...?" The other begged, letting the black matter swoosh around her flame.

"Attagirl! Go on, leave." Phantom slapped the thing's bottom, returning back in Flame's body and picking up the backpack, pressing his team's badge on Flame's bandanna.

Back at the guild, it looks lively as ever despite the time, filled up with nocturnal pokemons. "Phantom! Here you are! Please follow me!" A Audino ask him, then rushed toward the stairs, Phantom followed. They got up the tree to a section dedicated for resting and healing up, three Kadabra and one Akalazam overlooking the Shedinja, taking out a soul out of it's body, and back into a bulbasaur nearby...Who gets up and wonder where he is. Another Audino explains the situation to him.

"Phantom, please lie down next to the Shedinja and remove yourself from Flame." Audino ask, Phantom hurried, putting down Flame's backpack on the ground and doing as told. Not too soon and something got extracted from the Shedinja's body, letting it back into Flame...Who got up and rubbed his head.

"Hmm...WAIT! OH ARCEUS I'M IN! I'M INNNNNNNNN!" Flame gives a hug to Phantom, who chuckled.

"Hey there, Buddy! How are you feeling?"

"I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIIIIIIIIIVE!" He rubbed his head on Phantom, laughing.

"Yeah, things must have been rough for you man, do you know how long you've been in there?" Phantom ask while passing the backpack to Flame.

"I don't know, but I was getting sick of all these voices! It felt like DAYS! I couldn't see a THING! And I couldn't move!" Flame shook his limbs around before taking the backpack and putting it on.

"Yeah...Speaking of days, three days passed, buddy!"

"WHAT?" Flame screamed out in surprise.

"Um, excuse me...I know you two are having a moment, but there are resting pokemons here, and the Kadabras need to concentrate on their duty. I don't want to be rude but could you leave, please?" The Audino ask with a worried expression.

"Sure." Phantom pats Flame's shoulder. "I got so many things to talk to you buddy, let's go." Phantom pressed Flame's badge, both teleports back to the guild's entrance.

"There we go! Welcome back to the real life, buddy!" Phantom exclaimed.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! YOU HAVE TELEPORTING POWERS NOW? THAT'S AMAZING!" Flame let out, eyes sparkling and mouth agape.

"Haha, I wish!" Phantom says while patting the other with telekinesis,

Flame looks behind him. "Huh?" Then Phantom pokes him again.

"But I did learn some other things!" Teased the ghost

"Ahhh, who's doing this?!" Flame moves around feeling more pokes, then gets lift up into the air, one paw up as if taken by the wrist." "AHHHHHHH!" He then gets dandle about.

"Can you figure out what I found out?" Phantom forward himself toward the exit bringing Flame with him, still up in the air.

"ARE YOU THE ONE DOING THAT?!"

"Yeah! I've had like three days to get that on point!"

"WOOOOOOAH!" Flame tried to control himself midflight, waving his hands and leg about. "Are you sure you'll be fine doing that? We're kind of high!"

"Yeah, no worries man. I've got you good...In fact..." The two of them got up into the air, Flame screamed out.

"HAHAHA! LOOK AT THAT!" Phantom screamed back happily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Flame swung his arms about. "PHANTOM! PUT US DOWN!" Then hid his eyes.

"Alright, alright, any location in mind?" Phantom began to descend.

"JUST TAKES US DOWN!" Phantom chuckled.

"Alright, let's hit up...That lake next up of town!" Flame kept hiding his eyes as Phantom forward himself there. Not too soon and both were on the edge of the lake, around it was much like a park, some trees, some seat and tables of different size. Flame set himself on the ground on all four, looking down and gasping.

"Okay! OKAY! I can take flight, but not too far up! It's way too scary!"

"Yeah, my bad. But man, you had to see that for yourself! I've got some nice ass psychic powers in me, man!" Once again, Phantom pat Flame on the back with his powers.

"What happened these past three days? What time is it?" Flame ask, looking around.

"Look at the sky, man!" Flame looks up, seeing the sky with stars and different shades of blue.

"Huh? Is it night?"

"Nah, morning. I've slept well last night...Well, kind of, someone woke me up but it shouldn't be a problem until...Er...Just a few hours? You slept four hours man."

"HUH? FOUR HOURS?"

"Yeah, I'm not a morning person, but don't worry about it, that should be fixed up." Phantom let himself slide onto the ground, back first to look up at the sky. "Man, you said all this time you couldn't move and see a thing?"

Flame got his backpack off and did the same, letting his limbs limp on the ground. "Yeah! At first I was relieved because I began to hear more voices...Other than the two initial one! We had a lot of discussion, some depressing, some more joyful, some even counted us a whoooooole big adventure they had and how they dropped their treasure in Mount Frozenpeak! At the end we were like sixteen pokemons hanging in that dark void! It was so boring, but at the same time it was pretty interesting! ...But I don't think I would have handled it if I stayed for longer!"

He then got up on a sitting position, looking back at Phantom who looks at him back. "OH! BETTER! I EVEN HEARD MOM'S VOICE AT SOME POINT! ...But I couldn't reach her at all, and that was a day ago! The voice said they had to run away because she can shred him to a second death! Did she come to my rescue?"

"Yeah, that's the first thing she did man. She rushed all the way to the guild, then ran out for you. I guess at some point she got lost...Or had a better team...Nah, I'm fairly sure someone had to secure that Shedinja properly and she tried her best getting you, she should be back soon after hearing the good news."

"What about you? Did you come save me?"

"Nah, I had to secure your body for three whole days man! ...Speaking of that, you might find yourself in some trouble back at home! I need to count you all that shit that happened!"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Well, nothing bad! ...At least for you! I got in a bit of trouble with those Raboots at your place, but that's just like not even one quarter of the stuff!"

"Oh, tell me about it!"

"Alright, want the whole truth? Half the truth? No lewds? Everything?"

"EVERYTHING!" Flame sat up in a indian like fashion, putting his paws on his face, looking straight at Phantom.

"Alright, I got a shit ton of things to say! ...First thing first, you don't mind if you're gonna be a father?"

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry! They're like sides, not something you can care! ...Least, in a way! What I mean is...They're all fine with handling their kids alone, they were all some sort of one night stand!"

Flames tilt his head. "Did you spend three whole days doing weird things to girls...?"

"Nah, I spent it getting a bank account, doing missions, buyin-"

"Wait wait wait! Bank account?"

"Yeah! I had to after being stolen in the night...At your own house!"

"Oh, you mean the raboots?"

"Yeah, they're kind of a handful, by the time I found out they already spent it out on weed."

"What's weed?"

"Er, nah, it was shrooms but it's kind of the same deal. Got a bunch in the backp-..." Flame opens up the backpack and...

"WOOOOOAH, YOU GOT A LOT OF STUFF IN THERE!"

"Hah, yeah."

"WHAT'S THAT?" Flame takes out a pack of Cigarette."

Phantom looks away. "...Yeah, those things are for a mission I have to do later, same for the shrooms actually. I'm a bit surprise this town has some, but seeing all the shit I did, it's not that big of a surprise."

Flame puts back the cigs into the backpack, then weighs a pouch. "And how much's in there?"

"Around seven hundred. I've learned the hard way about how money works here, so I've been ripped off twice before figuring it out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, turns out gold coins are worth like twenty two, silver around twelve, and copper cents are cents! It's crazy!"

"Yeah! This is why you have to know math! You don't want to get ripped off! ...Speaking of rip-off, which bank did you file?"

"The Persian bank, I've heard from your uncle that's a good one!"

"Yeah! That's fine!"

Flame got himself back on the ground, letting his arms and legs press against the grass, looking back up at the sky who began to fill itself in a mixture of orange and blue as the stars began to disappear. "Let's recap from the start! I want to hear EVERYTHING!"

"Alright! ...So first thing first, you remember when you look over that Shedinja?"

"Yeah, I instantly saw darkness! For hours I didn't see anything, but I sure did hear two talking! ...Then came the others, and then you know the rest! Only thing I've really retain was the fun bits and information, but I wanna hear your side first! And don't skip on anything, okay? I wanna know what you did, and who I've fathered!"

"Haha, sure thing kiddo! Alright, so after I saw you getting swooped over that thing, I tried to attack it instantly, but that Ninjask, the other one you've heard, got in the way. They teleported away, and I had to get to the guild to bitch it up. In barely a few moment, they got a rescue mission ready for you, and Kadabra told me to stick around town. Honestly, that felt like a relieve because I didn't catch a break in days!"

"Really? You didn't try to fight it?"

"Nah, thing is you saw how many Kadabras and that Alakazam trying to fix up that Shedinja? Turns out you can't just beat the shit out of it, you need to extract the souls, and even if you release someone out of that thing, there's a chance you'll end up wandering elsewhere since you can't see a true ghost wandering about unless you're a spirit like me, or your kind is adapted to see this shit."

"Huh? So you couldn't go?"

"Well...I COULD have went there, but then I could have lost your body, some other ghost could have taken me out, other shit could have happened. Best bet was to stay and enjoy myself here, and boy did I do that! Hahaha."

"Okay, but what did you do? Have you tried to help in any other ways?"

"Nah, like I said I couldn't do jack man...Except we're already rank normal for our team!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! THAT FAST?" His eyes lit up, getting back up to look back at Phantom.

"Yeah, I was getting to that part, hell I barely even begun!" Chuckled Phantom.

"Oh, yeah, sorry! Keep going! I wanna hear more!"

"Hahaha, yeah. So as I was saying, I went back to the guild and packed up back to home, your place actually. Got with an annoying buddy of a brother you have who tried to eat that bounsweet-"

"Huh? You didn't eat it?

"Nah, of course not! I said I'll keep her, remember?"

"Oooooh, right right! How did that go?"

"I'm getting to there!" Phantom laughed out.

"Alright, so your brother and I went to the guild after he pissed me off, I've used him as a telekinetic plaything while heading back home- Oh yeah, before that your mother bumped into us, and she went to the guild!"

"Wait, wait, try saying that again, but in the right order!"

"Hm...Alright. So I back to the mansion, your Mother saw me, I've explained what happened to Indice, her and your brother. Your mother left while your brother followed me. Afterward I went to your room for some alone time with my girl, but then your bro used a Indeedee to get in. I got back to the guild, and the fucker hugged me to teleport back at the guild!" Phantom laughed out again.

"And? Did you two went to do missions together?"

"Nah, some fucked up shit happened instead. Remember the bounsweets we ate?"

"Yeah?"

"Turns out the kids we ate were from Tsareena's!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww noooooooooooo..." Flame rubbed his neck. "That's really awkward! I mean, my family loves eating them, they're so fun to watch them waddle and then eat them!"

"Yeah well, turns out they WERE their children! And our team could have got the cut! But...Yeah, some crazy shit happened."

Phantom continued. "She flanked a slap on that bounsweet! Like BANG! Right on the bat man! I've saved her from hitting a wall, speaking of walls I had to flank one too to your brother after that shit. Heartless bastard couldn't see that I gave a shit about her."

"But he's fine?"

"Yeah, even your mother understood why I did it. But god damn, that Kadabra has seen some shit that day, and you could tell from the way he's been looking off from my eyes when I came back to the guild for some missions...But that's another thing, for now, afterward of all of this shit, I've just used your brother as a telekinesis toy. In fact, I had to bring him back home because your mother had to hurry and save your ass!"

"Really? Mom thought it was a good idea?"

"Yeah, she didn't really think straight. Turns out there are other methods of bringing someone back home in that guild, through teleportation and by the Pelippers. You can even forward requests to teams that can fly you around! It's pretty neat. But yeah, we got back home, and ohhhh boy! THAT ONE!" Phantom had another laugh.

"What one? What happened?"

"Okay so, I give him back to one of your aunt! You know Lavafire?"

"Oh! Yeah! I don't spend much time with my Aunties and Uncies, but I remember! She's kind of sweet!"

"Well...Congratulation! You're a father!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shook himself. "HOW? WHY? WHEN?"

"Well, turns out I've revealed what I'll do to my bounsweet to your brother while I was playing around with him and he had to speak up! So what she's done in response? Well, she tried to rape me! Poor girl had the other way around, kind of! She looks so adorable en-"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Flame paused Phantom.

"...Yeah?"

"SO YOU HAD ME IMPREGNATE MY AUNT?" He said in a panicked state."

"Well, she knew it was me underneath, and...Really, fairly sure she tried to teach me not to abuse someone else but that just backfired completely! Hahaha...!"

"Ewwwww..."

"Gee, wait until you hear the rest!"

"THERE'S MORE?!"

"Yeah! Told you man! So much can happen in one day! It's crazy shit!"

Phantom continued. "Alright so I dilly dallied your Auntie, she fucked off, I got a...Indeedee to suck the rest of my cum!"

"EWWWWWWWW, I CARE ABOUT THEM! I DON'T WANNA HAVE RELATIONSHIPS LIKE THAT!"

"...Alright, yeah, no worries. They understand man. Anyway, afterward I've fucked off to find your father's ring-"

"OH! HOW DID THAT WENT?" His eyes lit up.

"Well, turn out that..." Phantom thought for a moment. "That I had to find it in a dungeon! Yeah! That one was a bit tough, but with my newfound powers, that was a breeze! Trust me on that! So when I got out, I went and took it back to the guild where it belong! We got a nice fifty points, and a five hundred gold!"

"So what did you spend them on?" Flame ask right away.

"Yeah, about that! I went to a convenience store and got myself ripped off! Least that was the first time! I bought some watchacallit...Extreme bars? I gave that dude like five gold coins!"

"OH NOOOOOO!"

"Yeah! A fucking bar worth like five fucking cent cost me a fucking...110 cash! I was PISSED when I fucking realized it man! But at that time I've only saw gold coins, and the cashier couldn't give a shit, in fact, he managed to stay in a poker face fashion the entire time!"

"How was it? Did it taste good at least?"

"Yeah, felt good for your body man! I could feel myself getting some nice speed in there! Afterward I went to get some sleep back at the mansion, this time I managed to get some nice Zees without being awaken or just rest it up!"

"Huh? Someone woke you up?" "Yeah, your aunt and uncle- Well, your Aunt woke me up the first time! That's how we got to that point with your new kid- who's in the way by the way- but that's already talked out, and I still need to get to the rest. Anyway!-"

"WAIT! Which Uncle?"

"I didn't catch the name of that one yet, but I'll tell you about it later."

Once more, Phantom continued. "So yeah, I've slept, woke up, it was dinner time but I got down to enjoy breakfast with the gang. Met up with cook even, he's a nice guy compared to those other Raboots!"

"Yeah! He's always in the kitchen, it's really nice! He' pretty dedicated to the stuff he makes!"

"Yep! Made me a cake too when I've asked him, that stuff was way too tasty man! ...So yeah, that was great and all, but I've bumped into some other raboots, they tried to piss me off, they couldn't, just the usual brotherly stuff you'd expect, even if they knew I wasn't you. I've just fucked off, went to the guild, snab some mail and went to enjoy myself! ...And you remember that Eevee we were meant to help?"

"Yeah, kind of...? I think it was something about getting a new move?"

"Yeah! That one! So what I did? I met with her and got her to say what she actually wanted. Did some psychology shit while we went shopping at the market. Turns out her kind can evolve in so many different species, it's crazy! Crazy shit man! But boy she had a hard time figuring out what she wanted! In the end, what we ended up doing was training behind her house, I gave her all the necessities of handling out bad guys, what she can do, and what she can expect from them...Annnnnnnnnd! Guess what?"

"You..." He made a O with one arm, and fingered it with his other arm. "Did this to her?"

"Pfffft, nah! She wants to join our team!"

"OH! THAT'S EVEN BETTER!" His eyes sparkled up!

"Yeah! Shit's good man! Thing is, since you weren't around, and we don't have a proper guild to settle at...Because the girl wants out of her home and travel the world, well, she's just on call for when we'll have a place. We could take her for a ride to a misson later if you want!"

"Yeah! That'd be great!"

"Ah but...Just a note. I was thinking about it and we might need someone with teleportation skills. But! For that all we have to do is ask for new recruitees, and I can do just that if you want! We could even spot up a home soon with all the cash we can do! Just a matter of time...Hell, we could even get one now today!"

"WOAH, REALLY?!"

"Yeah! A proper team place! We'll have a dept to pay, but if we want more people, or just a place where the rest can hang in, that'd be just great!"

"YEAH, LET'S LOOK INTO IT!"

"For now it's morning, look at that nice sky! A pretty sight like that is why I love dawn and dusk. Shit's great" The duo took a moment to watch the sky.

"Yeah...Now that I think about it, it's rare I get to see that!" Flame let out, eying off all the different colors.

Phantom had a good chuckle."Yeah. I'll get you to a nice restaurant I found too, we'll eat some nice breakfast there!"

"Oh! Which one?"

"Chansey's delight! Man those eggs they're doing in there is so good!"

"Um, eggs? Are you sure you should be eating that...?"

"Your body didn't say no! And I've been craving bacon and eggs for a long time! ...Shame it's minus the bacon."

"What's bacon?"

"Something very tasty human eat! They're a traditional along eggs and I'll let you try that one day if I ever have the opportunity!"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaan! I hope it will happen! I doubt I will ever get to that world, but I sure hopes so!"

"Haha, who knows? The shit I've seen these past few days, I think it might just be a reality!"

"...So what happened next?" Flame ask.

"Oh, right! So...After I met with the Eevee, I've taken up a odd job! You know how there's three moons and the lunar festival's coming up?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I had to figure what the hell's going on with that! You find it odd how one of them is a full on blown planet?"

"It's not a planet and it's not blown! What are you saying?" Flame looks back at Phantom with a confused look.

"I meant the green, blue white one!"

"Oh! That one? People says this one only appears every thousand years!"

"Yeah!"

"And that the other two are just there for sight! Did you know the other one didn't appear until like ten thousand years ago? It's crazy!"

"Yeah!"

Phantom continued. "So yeah, this old dude, Appletun, told me all about it! Fucker was sweet, and I couldn't really resist myself but take a lick out of him, but afterward he just told me everything I had to know. And yeah, it's pretty fucked up! That planet-"

"Moon!"

"Okay, that one with all the forest, water and shit on it, well! It turns out it contains more pokemons from another world! Annnnnnd! It has the biggest, baddest Legendaries of them all!"

"Awww but don't say that that way! It's ARCEUS!"

"Yeah, but I'm also speaking about Giratina! And that planet has a lot of other things in there!"

"Yeah, but the information about it is very scarces. Even the scholars has a hard time trying to describes what's on there, and there are talk some aren't even ALLOWED to say what they saw!"

"Yeah! So what happens on lunar festival is meant to be some crazy jacked up shit! But nothing that should destroy the world, should be just the legendaries waking up and looking at what happened on this planet or some shit."

"Yeah but, if they wake up, won't they want to destroy us?"

"Nah, they're kind of like aliens man! Whatever they'll do, they have no intention to kill, because that'd be just stupid to wreck something beautiful as this place man!" Phantom points at the gigantic happy tree.

"...Yeah, you're right! And Arceus DID create everything! We even have CHURCHES here!"

"PFFFFFFFFFFT!" Phantom let out a big laugh at that.

"Huh? Why are you laughing?"

"Yeah well, wait till you hear what's happens on day two!"

"Awwwwwwwww nooooooo! Don't say it!"

"I will!"

"Right...Yeah, I do want to hear everything! Come on! Go on!" Phantom let out another laugh.

"Okay, okay! So after Appletun spoke to me and tried to get me to take a bite out of him...Which I very well declined because I'm not exactly a fan of it-...Then did it anyway because he was so inciting about it because his kind can someone grow back their back and some other weird up shit, and trust me, it was some weird up shit. Hopefully, we won't hit a place with one of these fella for a bite."

"I KNOW A PLACE"

"Oh boy..."

"Yeah! It's the Apple Appleplace!"

"Alright, we're not gonna eat there, I want a nice bite of eggs later on!"

"Alright"

"So yeah, afterward I just went to take a drink and a warm meal! I've met with some girl and you're a father now! ...Again!"

"With who?" He grabbed Phantom, shaking him.

"A Medicham! She had a thing for little boys, most importantly, your kind buddy! And that hit off the jackpot!"

"...And you said I'll never meet her again...I meant, YOU will never meat her again?"

"Nah, man. She's all free, and I have no idea how your kids will look like." Flame let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay! ...So what's next?"

"Well, after that one, I went to explore town some more, saw some sight, helped out a girl in distress who was getting bullied, a Riolu. She's interested in joining the guild too, by the way! Turns out I could feel her from afar, I got in, saw a bunch of doofus and I knocked them up. Spent the rest of my night with her until I got her back home, and I went back to mine. She's a nice one, you'll like her!"

"No sex?"

"No sex."

"...But when I got back to your home, guess what happened?"

"You knocked up another girl?"

"Well, nah. I went to get some sleep, and this time I've woken up...At your Uncle's room!"

"Awwwwwwwww geee, not the one that makes everyone weird out when he's around them?"

"I have no idea, but I'm fairly sure he is! Said he would try doing exactly what your aunt wanted to do, but his way!"

"You didn't!"

"Well...I've allowed certain things to happen, but not the whole..." Phantom got his tail in a O, forwarding his stubby hand into it. "Anal thing."

"Awwwwwwwwwww maaaaaaaan! Phantom! That's a guy!" "Yeah, I know, but fun's fun, alright?"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww geeeeeeeee! I don't wanna do more with my uncles! That's disgusting!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. He knows you were a ghost-That I was a ghost at that moment! ...Well, that I was me! So yeah, no worries about him diddling you again."

"I HOPE! I don't wanna be touched by Uncies! I have too much respect for them!"

"Yeah. So yeah, afterward I've slept with him, woke up, breakfast again, went to the guild, snag up some more mail and went out. On my way to the next person, I've noticed a church bell! I went there and hanged about for a sermont, singing and shit. I've even threw in some gold for the cause!"

"How was it? It was great, wasn't it?" Flame's eyes sparkled, mouth agape.

"Yeah! They even have some nice murals and shit in there, it was pretty surprised!"

"Don't say shit like that! I know you're using it to say thing, but isn't that mean to say it when talking about the church?"

"Eh...You're kind of right, but yeah. Not after what you'll hear!" He chuckled. "So as I said earlier, you know how I've end up having sex again?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I went to get more information about the church, turns out they're all about that deity worship, Arceus, everything. And you know that male Lopunny priest who hold the sermont and stuff?"

"...Yeah?"

"And how I said I didn't have anal with your uncle?"

"PHANTOM! NO!" Flame hold his butt this time in response.

"...Yeah, his dick was small enough to allow that."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Phantom had another laugh. "Yeah! He was the touchy touchy don't resist kind! I've played straight into his card just for the fun of it, and boy that was fun! Hahahaha!"

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" He slumps down on the grass.

"Yeah, so next time we head there, if we do, just say you're another Scorbunny man!"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHO ALLOWS THEM INTO CHURCH? THEY'RE MEANT TO BE SAFE AND EVERYONE HAS TO BE KIND AND WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"Bad news man, these churches, we have them too on earth, and they're about the same!"

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"So yeah, afterward I went to do a mail, but then I've end up helping out another team instead. So we had this quest to do, it was to fetch like a bunch of rocks at a cave. We split like fifty-fifty of the deal at the guild. Turns out those were moon rocks, or moon stones? Anyway, we found a load of them, picked them up and forward ourselves to the guild. Names were Miles and Aggron, but I never got their real names or if that just their pokemons name."

"Did...You do anything with them? Please say you didn't!"

"Nah, it's was all sa-fey, safety safe stuff, no lewds, no sex, no anything. Just plain taking materials for a nice pay at work!"

Flame let out a sigh. "Good!"

"Right after that, I've decided to do some forest stuff, we had mails for a lost pokemon, another one for finding materials, and one...I SWEAR! ...Was to chop down a tree! WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?"

Flame rose up. "YOU LIFT UP THE TREE WITH YOUR POWERS?"

"YEAH! ...But then I met back with that creepy ass tree!"

"Awww no! What did he do?"

"Well, he was pretty mad that one of his kind would do something like that, In fact, he was about to kill me this time but I went out of my body fast!- Well yours, but yeah! So he sniffed me out, said he was sad as shit about how I wasn't a girl, didn't have an egg and used me again for sexual needs. Fucker really needs to start doing that on his things, but yeah!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT"

"Yeah?" "...So the first time I saw you with it...It was for that?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, buddy. So anyway, he got curious about what would happen if he used the badge while he had his dick deep in my ghostly ass throat-"

"Ewwwwwwwwwww."

"...And we teleported back at the guild."

"NO!"

"...Don't worry, not like...Yeah, it's got fucked fast, he went away preeeeeeeeetty fast, and trust me I've already gained a bad rep out of it. BUT! BUUUUUUUT! ...Good news! Your body was safe and sound, and nobody saw you! Bad news! That means the rest of my second day was trying to find you! ...And I managed to do that just in time when a bunch of cultist took your body and tried to summon Darkrai or some shit. It was one hell of a fight, but I managed to handle it myself...And um, I did make an announcement at the guild too so don't worry if you hear what happened from them again. You're safe and sound now."

Phantom continued. "Okay! So I went back to the guild inside of your body again, completed my own mission...Which doesn't really give you any points for doing so. Even Kadabra was pissed off at me, but kind of understood the situation, maybe...But that's another story."

The little ghost kept on going. "So I went back to the mansion to catch some Zees, get some food and just rest it up. Instead, some Raboots fucks tried to ruin my day again- Or I should say night. Well, I've had my fun raiding their rooms, and fuck some shit up, but that's a bit later. So they tried to beat me up, I got them in place, then later in the night they stole all of your belongings. They've sold out everything inside the bag for drugs and shit...Which by the way, I've taken them for a mission later this day.

Phantom once again continued. "...So I've slept well! Nobody tried anything that night, everything was smooth! But that backpack thing got me really pissed off. Before going that Uncle-"

"NO!"

"...Alright, alright, we did stuff, but nothing severe, alright? Anyway, told me about the persian bank. I went to get breakfast elsewhere which was that nice place I've talked you about and...Yeah, we should head off there soon! But let me finish up that day!"

Phantom continued. "I've read the pokenews and...Well, not only people know about your story, but turns out the details of what happened with that Trevenant got out sooooo...Yeah, it's some shit to deal with but least nobody mentioned it at the guild. Haha..."

"WAIT...THEY SERIOUSLY WRITE THAT UP? ALL OF IT?"

"Well...Kind of, not all of it but the sheer number of pokemons that tries to get a scoop is astonishing man, did you know on another continent they've built a tower that reach the stars...AND for some reason it became a mysery dungeon? That's fucked up!"

"WAIT, FOR REAL?"

"Yeah! Well, from what the drawing looks like, it seems to hit up the stratosphere, but it's still fucking amazing man! ...If all of it is true!" Phantom laughs out. "But like I said earlier, I've seen enough fucked up shit to believe what's written in some ways. So maybe we might see that one day!"

"Yeah, that'd be cool!"

"...So yeah, that morning I've taken it mellow, just hanging about until I could nail a rendez-vous at the bank, or banks. There's like three of them around town, and after reading all their fine prints, I've concluded Persian's the best."

"Wait, is it true that they're really lengthy for no reasons?"

"Yeah, hypno's bank is especially lengthy for some reasons and...Wait shit, I don't remember what happened there afterward." Phantom takes a moment to think about it.

"...Ah, well shit, guess sometime you get memories blank! So anyway...Next thing is..."

"Phantom."

"Yeah?"

"Hypnos are known to hypnotize people."

"...Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Well shit, I did look at that pendulum a bit too long and...Yeah."

"Want us to go there and kick some butts?"

"Nah...They'll get theirs kicked if they try anything again. So yeah, I think the next memory is...Ah, right! I've had that strange tingling sensation in my body while walking down the streets, then for some reasons I felt like getting a stone and throw it at some dumb looking frog, who went straight to the bank. And...Yeah, that shit doesn't make sense, then something shout up something, and then I was fine.

"Phantom, if you did something bad under the influence of the hypnos, we gotta do something!"

"Yeah, nah, don't worry about it man. Shouldn't be TOO bad, alright? And now that I think about it, must have been a hour or two since I went in , I went to the guild, pick up more quests and then got to work on them. Remember team Hydrofire?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they got lost inside a well!?"

Flame laughed out. "A WELL? How can you get lost in there? It's a well!"

"Yeah, but not any sort of well! The well was some sort of entrance to a mystery dungeon! They went to rescue someone in there, but turns out they couldn't get out...Hey, wanna know where that well is?"

"Sure! Where it is?" "...It's actually on the front yard of a Pangoro! He was pretty pissed when he heard the news, and nobody knows why it turned up to become one, but there we are. A bunch of pokemons gathered while I was about to knock on a door, instead I went to see what's going on and I've went in there with your body in hope to rescue them."

"...Well! I sure did! And I've nabbed up some Tms, money, not rotten food and other weird stuff just set on the floor. No guardians in there but it was odd as shit. Hey, you ever used one technical machine before?"

"No...?"

"They're like disk with ripples, not like CDs but somewhat akin, on the touch they vibrate some instruction and a sort of psychical energy to teach you that shit. It just clicks man!"

"...Even if you don't know the move?" "I have no idea man, but I doubt it. It just gives you insight on how to use it and that's about it. I've been using stuff I found in there without even realizing it...Hell! Did you know I've used confus-...Confuse ray before? Haha, to think I did that!"

"Confuse ray? Like you confuse Pokemons?"

"Yeah!"

"...Phantom, are you lying?"

"Nah, you can ask the guild about it. Turns out I've stolen Team Hydrofire's rewards for that, and that's why were at normal rank now."

"...Yeah, I'll ask that, because I really don't believe that well part! It's like...Well well well! We'll I'll be well welcomed to a well spoken liar!"

"That doesn't makes sense! ...But trust me man! It's all the truth, and I wish I wasn't lying. Some weird shit is happening around the world too about mystery dungeons just popping out of the blue, but who knows?"

"Yeah, but I seriously don't believe they'd pop in weird places in plain sight!"

"Yeah, I'll show it to you later."

"CAN WE DO IT NOW?"

"Naaaaaaaah, I still got to finish my story up."

"Awwww...I'm getting hungry and tired...!"

"Yeah, I did say I didn't get enough sleep last night, but hang in there! I'm almost done man."

"Alright..."

"Alright so...The gist is I've done some more mission, shagged some more pokemons in secret...Took a shitty looking hotel in a slumpy part of town, and some fucker tried to steal my soul when I went to get some sleep! Let's go get some food, alright?"

"YEAH!"


	18. A little fast break

Last Chapter: Three days has passed since Flame's soul was stolen. Three whole days for the Shedinja to steal several souls, and create chaos around Elypso Town and beyond. ...However, Phantom has spend these three days inside of Flame's body exploring what Happy town has to offer, shag many pokemons, nab up a rank for Team God, explore the uses of his powers, and more wacky shit.

Team God status:  
Currently Active  
Ranking: Normal  
Teammates number: 2  
Missons completed: 9  
Points: 510  
Points needed for next rank: 690

Last Missions completed / Requester / Reward::  
Can you handle this for me? - Private – 25 points / 50 coins  
Please bring me a TM! - Eevee – 100 points  
I need someone for a delivery! - Clefairy – 10 points / 100 coins  
Moon stones for the Lunar Festivities! - Project Assistant Sun – 50 points / 250 coins (Halved from 100 points / 500 coins)  
My kid fell into the well. – Pangoro – 200 points / 1000 coins  
Orbs! Oooooooorbs! I WANT ORBS! - Mime JR – 25 points / 200 coins  
Hmmm...I love seeds! If you can, put some in my mouth! - Smoochum – 25 points / 100 coins

Mission sent:  
Can you find this Scorbunny? - Phantom – 100 / 200 coins. Completed by Phantom  
Bring me an apple. - Phantom – 10 points / 100 coins. Completed by Groakung

"Mushrooms? I'm sorry, this isn't something we serve here..." A Chansey explains to a Ampharos.

Meanwhile Phantom tried his best not to laugh while reading the Happy town journal at a table. Flame has his head over his paws on the table all slumped up, trying to catch some shut-eyes. The duo awaited to be served at Chansey's Delight. The restaurant by itself was well kept, filled with plants, flowers and many tables, the floor and ceiling made of wood.

"Phantom...What did you do? I want to sleep..." Flame groggily whisper

"Yeah, sorry about that. I think I didn't even sleep like four hours, and I had to be out of your body for like a hour or something. It's a bad habit of when I used to be a human...Not that I mind, feels proper man."

"Hmm...Plus I smell weird..."

"Yeah, cheap hotels do that. On the bright side I had the chance to car wash your body."

"Car wash?"

"I meant take a bath."

"Oh..."

Suddenly, a screech came from right next of Phantom and Flame, the Ampharos who ate shrooms got up trying to flail his arms about, knocking some chairs about and letting off a conduct of electricity around him, shocking several pokemons in the room including the duo, making outcries burst through the room...Then went smashing out of the restaurant, knocking passerby while the Chansey followed him. "PLEASE CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!"

A Floatzel doused off Flames that tried to endanger the room...Along with dousing off Phantom for his burning newspaper. The ghost shook himself from the wetness and let out a groan.

"Owwwwwwwwww, what happened?" Flame rubbed himself from the shock.

"Psilocins...Psiloshin? Psilosomething. Just don't worry about it, buddy."

"What's psilocins?"

"Just something that fucks your mind, nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry about the commotion...One of our waitress will see to Ampharos's well-being! How may I serve you today?" A Chansey chimed in, cleaning the table with a rag while another one announces everyone will get a free meal for the damage as she cleaned what she can.

"I'll take the Eggxcelent express and a cup of coffee please." Phantom ask.

"Oh, wonderful! What about you?"

"I'll take pancakes and orange juice...Do you have journals from the last three days?"

"I do! Would you also like the one from today?" Flame lazily nods while the Chansey confirms and leaves with a bright smile, wet newspaper and rag at hand.

Flame puts his head on his paws, leaning on the table."Three days...To think all I did was talk to weird people in the dark..."

"Yeah, that must have sucks man."

"Yeah, I mean...You don't want to eat, drink, sleep, but you sure get bored from not being able to move or see a thing for days...Maaaaaaaaan, that was just HORRIBLE! ...Phantom, you're a ghost, right? How come you have to eat? I don't recall seeing you sleep either..." Flame lazily ask.

"Well...From the last few days I've been here I think I came to understand that eating only serves for fun, like I can taste what I eat, and the elements gets break down into something else like..." Phantom makes a wooden stick appear out of thin air. "Much like this branch. Eating's definitely not a necessary but I still get to enjoy it...And I can sleep, but someone has to use a spell on me, unless I'm in someone's body, then all the rules applies unless I get out."

"...So...That means you had to eat, drink, sleep...Make number one and two?"

"Yeah, except I didn't have to use the bathroom."

"Huh? Not even once?"

"Nah, but I did use a lot fire and other spells soooo...Yeah, don't worry about where your bathroom breaks went man." Flame had a laugh.

"Ewwwwww, are you saying using moves is like going to the bathroom? That's disgusting! Hahaha!"

Phantom laughed as well. "Yeah, as strange as it is, it's kind of work that way! It's weird man." Meanwhile Chansey brings four newspapers along with the drinks.

"Your meals will be ready soon! Please wait!" The duo thanks the waitress.

Flames takes up the first journal from three days ago, skimming it. "So you were saying I was in the news...?"

"Yeah."

"...Mayor found guilty of fraud? Awww maaaan, Daddy won't be happy to hear...Ah! Scorbunny goes soulless! Shedinja to catch..." Flames quickly reads the page. "...Hey! Read that!"

Flame passes over the journal, taking the second one to read it. "...Last day a citizen of Happy Town, a Scorbunny part of Team God named Flame has his soul taken away by a Shedinja from Team Bugaround. Shedinja is known to be a ghost type pokemon spawning from the remain of a Nincada's evolution, which evolves into Ninjask. This pokemon is known to steal the souls of any unfortunate that looks into it's hole in the back, leaving a body behind."

Phantom continued. "...However, in order for it to steal souls, the victim has to look directly toward it's hole from a very short distance. A Shedinja still has right to be civilized as long as it does not purposely seek out the soul of civilized Pokemons. The fate of the ghost type pokemon will be decided by the Happy Tree Guild."

"What do you think will happen to the Shedinja...?" Flame ask

"Well, I know they can't just kill out the ghost, and you said there were like sixteen souls in there...?"

"Yeah! ...But I think there's a note saying they can be killed?"

"Hm..." Phantom read some more of the page. "...Shedinja can be easily beaten by the right type of move, and completely ignores others. A Blastoise's hydropump would proves ineffective compared to a spark of fire. Once hit, the shell breaks down and releases all the souls it has captured...However, casting it into a fire will kill if off...Somehow, I have a feeling the thing will reconstruct itself after a while."

"Huh? Why do you think that?" Flame tilts his head.

"Just a ghostly feeling." Phantom says while looking at himself. Meanwhile Flame looks back at the paper

"...This journal just recaps what happened, but it's says here...THAT WE CAN PARTICIPATE IN THE LUNAR FIGHTING TOURNAMENT!" Flame once again shows off the paper to Phantom, pressing his paw at the news while looking directly at Phantom with his tired sparkly eyes and mouth wide agape, forwarding himself awkwardly on the table. "SEE?"

Phantom chuckles while taking the journal and reading it. "...That's pretty neat! Says here we can get ourselves in...If we have at least three members."

"WHAT?" Flame slammed down the table, making some pokemons jumps over nearby, furtively looking at him. He then let out a "Awwww..." Phantom had a little laugh.

"Yeah, but considering how today we'll get a base and I'll set up a demand for more team members, it should be a breeze man!"

Flame slumps down on the table, almost reaching dreamland...Then shook himself, patting his face. "Yeah...That's right...! I was really hyped up to watch Daddy at the Lunar festival! He said he had a big mission...and might come back before the tournament...But I know he's meant to join the big league and fight off all the best teams like team Guardian!"

"Yeah, so how does the tournament work anyway?"

"Huh? I...Really have to explain?"

"Yeah."

While the duo were talking, Chansey brought down the orange juice and coffee. Phantom thanks her while Flame continued. "Um...The tournament is separated in four different brackets. You have normal and bronze...Where's part of that! Then Silver and gold, Platinum and Diamond...And Ace and beyond!" He spread his arms saying the last line, before slumping down to the table, lazily sipping his orange juice and letting it trickle down his mouth...Which Phantom stopped from flooding.

"Alright, alright, I'll bring you home afterward. You look like a mess kid." Phantom said while preparing his own coffee. Meanwhile Flame slumped again on his paws. "I don't wanna..."

"Here, drink that." The little ghost passes over his coffee to him, which he drinks it all up.

"...What's that? It's weird, what did you put in it...?"

"Coffee with milk and lots of sugar. Should wake you up...Kinda. Just give it a minute, you were saying for the tournament...?"

Flame rubbed his eyes "I explained the ranking, right...?"

"Not quite, you said the names of the ranking."

"Hm...Okay...So you know how we start as Rookie, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Rookies got their own training ground that they can use to get better at combat. We've over that but..." Flame let out a laugh. "...We never got into a real fight, right?" He got up on his seat, landing punches into the air, then jump kick before almost falling down, and being set back on the chair by Phantom, who chuckled at the sight.

"Yeah, we never did!"

"Maaaaaaan, what if we're not ready?" Flame suddenly realized, putting his paws on his cheek, completely worried despite his tired eyes. "What if we get entirely kicked out by the bronze teams? We can't let ourselves get shown off like that! ...Do we even have a secure third person? Like...Eevee and Riolu...Will they really accept? Phaaaantooooom! Tell me they will accept!" He shook his paws about, his body starting to shake.

"Yeah, don't worry about it kid. We got like five days...?" Phantom looks back at the journal. "Four days, but that's like ample the time, trust me."

"Oh! Are you sure? Can we even GET that much-" Chansey interrupts the two, bringing their food on the table. The duo thanks the waitress before she leaves. Flame coats his pancake in syrup and eats rapidly his food, ignoring the utensils next to him while Phantom took his time forking his food, chuckling at the sight of the others.

"Maaaaaaaan, this is great! That was the best meal I had in DAYS!" He says while pouring down a layer of syrup onto his place and licks it all up, letting some of it pour down his chin.

"Told you it was great, granted that was your first real meal in three days lad!" Phantom still had some potatoes, one egg and salad to finish up."Feel free to take my-" Flame took up Phantom's plate and start eating the rest. "...Yeah. You just overfed yourself, but that's fine. Enjoy it man."

While Flame kept eating the rest, Phantom turns his attention to a nearby Pokemon, A Rockruff eating with a Litten. Both wearing little bags. He start petting them through telekinesis for fun while they look around to try and spot who's doing it. "HEY! WHO'S PETTING ME?" The Rockuff growled. Meanwhile the litten couldn't say a word but let the invisible hand pet his neck, smiling.

Flame finishes up and licks his lips before explaining again.

"So basically, normal and bronze should only have pokemons around my age! ...Or first and second stage evolution in scientific therms. Then you have Silver and Gold...This one is still a mismatch much like normal and bronze, but more experienced in combat! ...Then you got Platinum and Diamond, which is like...Mostly final evolution, but they're not quite there yet, and since they mostly JUST evolved...I mean, I think there's like this whole year expectation or whatever they call it...But basically, it's all because they still need to get the hang of their bodies! ...Then you have Ace and beyond! My Daddy in that rank so now you have fully experienced fighters, and boy you'll have a blast watching them fight!" Flame got up again to showcase some fighting move jumping on his chair, letting out a flame out of his mouth then picks up the third journal, skimming it.

Meanwhile Phantom chuckles again. "Yeah, I was wondering about that...Say, what do they say about cheap moves like...Piercing eyes, and the like?"

"Don't worry about that! We should ask how it works, but in general everything is allowed in these fights! Annnnnnnnnd..." Flame flips the journal around toward Phantom, revealing a big drawing of a Trevenant without his tree on two page, on the down right of the page, a little drawing of Phantom. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT?" Flame ask, mouth agape, still tiresome face but eyes sparkling. Phantom recoils.

"Oh...Yeah, that. Yeah, I had to see what the fuck he looks like since he said I could evolve into him."

"YEAH! I wonder if it talks about..." He quickly skim the journal and taps twice the area on the top right. "AH! RIGHT THERE! ...There is a theory that Trevenant has given his eye to Pumpkaboo many years ago so she and the other pumpkaboos would leave the forest...They now haunt what is known as Grimswood marrow. IS IT TRUE?" Flame ask at Phantom, awaiting the good news.

Phantom shrugs. "I don't recall him saying something like that, let say we were busy doing other things."

"Maybe you can evolve doing other things? I mean...Look at that! You'll have HANDS!" He let one paw in the air, trying his best to move them about while turning up the drawing toward Phantom again. "...CREEPY CLAWY HANDS!" He then let the journal on the table and starts to swipes the air. "FSHHH! FSSSH!" Then tries to waddles his fingers about, doing a little hiss with a angry, yet somber sleepy look toward Phantom.

"That's vampire, and I already got these hands!" Phantom picked it up Flame again.

"Huh? But those aren't hands silly! That's weird psychic powers!"

"Yeah, but they feel like hands, right?" Phantom start petting Flame's ear.

"I can't really tell if I can't see them...But wouldn't that be great if you had hands and you could feel them?"

Phantom let out a chuckle. "I need to extend some more power but I can feel them just like old times. They sure are weird, but the meat's here for me!"

Phantom then let Flame down on the seat, allowing him to pick the journal up again and skim it. "...Two more Pokemons found soulless at Elypso town...Team God's Flame's body lost in the forest...And found by Phantom...Hey! That's checks up! I thought that was a lie!"

"Really? When did I ever lie to you?"

"I don't know, I think it's because I'm habituated to hearing them...? I mean...I really don't believe the part a mystery dungeon would appear in a well!"

"Yeah, it's in the next journal, kid. You'll have a blast!"

Flame skimmed out the rest then takes up the last journal, quickly skimming it. "...Ah-HAH! Pangoro's child, Pancham, has fallen into the family's well! ...Annnnnnnnnd! In a turn of event, Phantom of Team God, the strange Scorbunny with psychic powers, used his powers to take out unfortunate pokemons and Pamcham out of the well! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHH!-WAIT!" Flame takes his time reading up the page. "...Why does it say you're a scorbunny? There's no mention you're a Phantump!"

Phantom shrugs. "Yeah, I never had the chance to discuss with those doing the news, I'm not even sure who did them. Don't worry about it, not like they usually showcase the entire truth even where I came from, buddy."

"Really? Awww, that must sucks!" Flame says while closing down the journal. "Alright! Are we really gonna have a team base today? Because I'm RARING to go!" Flame lets out while placing down the journal with the rest.

Phantom chuckles. "Yeah, but first you'll need a bath, man. Look at yourself."

Flame looks at himself, noticing some syrup then licks his paws before swabbing the mess down. "Pffft...Yeah, that's one way to do it, kitty." Phantom let out, chuckling.

"...There! A Scorbunny's saliva is the best thing in the world for cleaning things!" He let out proudly with a power stance. Phantom laughed in response.

"Awww, but it's true! WAIT!" He began cleaning himself again. "DID I MISS A SPOT? AHHHH!"

"Nah, you're fine." Phantom took out of the bag a little pouch of money, letting it pat in the air, letting it ting on his invisible hand, then open it. "Alright...So we had a nice meal, and I need to leave a good tip-"

"Huh? What's a tip?"

"A tip Is extra money you leave for the waitress, I've been told there's no such thing as that, but I much prefer keeping that habit...So our meals were like around two silver each, I'll let another silver as tip with three more coppers." Phantom says while taking out the proper cash and letting it on the table.

A Chansey takes notice and comes by the table. "Oh, don't worry about paying! Today is a free meal!"

"I'm quite sorry but the money goes to you and the damage." Phantom let out while putting a gold piece in the bunch.

"But..."She respond back.

Phantom adds another gold piece. "Please, I insist."

The Chansey then had a bright smile. "...Thank you!" While bowing down. Phantom puts back the coin pouch into the backpack, then forward it to Flame, who puts it back down as they both leave.

"Phantom, why did you give that much to her?"

"Well, I don't like being refused things, even if they're something like that."

"...That's not really true, right?"

"Nah, I just like seeing pokemon's reactions! Hahaha."

"You're weird!" Phantom picked up Flame through telekinesis.

"Alright, next destination is...Meet up with Urr base Inc."

"AWWW YEAH!"


	19. Urr Base Inc

Last chapter: Phantom drugs a Ampharos at Chansey's delight. Flame browse the news and get to see what a Trevenant looks like underneath his tree. After Flame received a hot coffee from Phantom, the duo heads out to Urr Base Inc.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" A Lopunny let out, dropping some plans on the ground at the sight of Flame and Phantom.

"Shush, Klutznutz!" A timburr angrily says while examining building plans on a table nearby. Flame had a weird out expression while looking back at Phantom and Lopunny.

Meanwhile Phantom ask. "Hello! This is Urr base Inc, right?"

"Ahh...Um..." The girl bunny had a very insecure look, letting one little finger run across her chin, trying to process what's going on.

"Yeah! It's Urr base Inc!" The Timburr got on top of the table with a plank of wood at hand. "Urr base Inc! We make URR base looks GOOD! ...Except THIS STUPID STUBBORN BUNNY ISN'T DOING HER JOB!" He yelled at her.

"A-AHH! SORRY! SORRY!" She shook herself, then nervously forward herself to the team.

"Are you okay, miss?" Flame tilts his head in confusion.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" chuckled Phantom.

Timburr went behind the Lapine and spanked her ass with his wood, making her advance with a little "EEP!" and rubbing her ass. "Come on! Put your booty to work! We got customer, lady!"

"A-Ahhh...F-Fine! W-Welcome to Timburr's base...Incl...!"

"I love it! Now say it twice!" He spanked her again, this time she said it in a nervous, quick fashion. He then forward himself to the table he was on. "Excuse the lady, she's usually a nice distraction, least that's what Dad's say. I think she's a STUPID distraction! Hahaha."

"U-Um...H-How may I help?" She nervously put a smile on her face, completely shaking on spot.

"Yeah, we'd like a base for our team. We were hoping to nail one today...?" Phantom ask.

"A-Ah...Right, p-please follow me!" The Lopunny awkwardly spun on herself,with a statue-like movement despite her shaking, forwarding herself step by steps toward some stairs nearby. Flame gives a confused look toward Phantom...Who snickered while shrugging it off at him.

The trio got upstairs, and forward themselves in a little office with plans and other files. The Lopunny close down the door then awkwardly walks behind a desk. "E-Excuse me...I-...I don't usually a-act this way...Um..." The lapine looks down while sitting down behind the desk, meanwhile Phantom and Flame takes a seat. "...I-I'm...Bunny, um..." She shook herself again. "Ahhh, please don't do anything weird to me!" She got her feet on her seat, letting her hands get between her legs and crumpled herself together, staying like that for a moment.

Flame looks at Phantom, who shrugs and start talking up. "...Yeah, don't worry about it. We're here today for professional matters. You can think of sex some other times."

She quickly opened her eyes, wavering her hands in front. "PLEASE DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! I-I GOT A REPUTATION TO KEEP!"

"Phantom, you had sex with her?" Flame looks back to the little ghost.

"NOOOOOO!" She let out.

"Yeah." He let out to her.

"Is something the matter?" A Smeargle checks up from behind at the door, opening it and looking at the Lapine.

"E-Everything is fine! It's...It's just a client! ...It's fine!" She tried her best to smile. The painter looks at the duo, then back at her.

"Sorry for bothering..." He let out while closing down the door and going away.

"T...That was..." She closes down her eyes, trying to explain one hand up, gulping up before speaking again. "...Smeargle! He paints all the bases you will see in the documents! They're life-like so you don't have to go all the way to your new base in order to see what you like and what you don't! Every rooms are included when choosing what you want, and like this you can finalize your purchase here in comfort! We have bases..." She forward herself toward some files next to her, still keeping her eyes close and trying to crack a smile...Instead she fell down, her legs spread, and sliding on the floor on some papers. "AHH-"

Phantom snickered while Flame forward himself to him, pressing his paws together on the side of Phantom's head. "She's weird..."

(Yeah, don't worry about it. Just that we met in a strange way, she'll be fine.) Phantom thought to Flame while watching the girl awkwardly trying to fetch what she need.

"Hey! Don't say that like that! She can hear you!" Flame angrily whispered back.

(It's telepathy man, you can hear that in your mind.) Flame remained silent while sitting back at the chair and giving furtive looks at Phantom.

Meanwhile Lopunny excused herself several times while putting some files on the desk. "E-ER!" She let out, getting up quickly, then turns on herself, trying to balance herself not to fall down while rising one hand in the air, and putting the other on her hips, eyes closed. "Y-Yes...How much money do you have and what Team are you from...You have a team, y-yes?"

"Why do you have your eyes closed?" Flame ask, tilting his head.

Meanwhile Phantom say "Yeah, we're from team god and we got like...One k?"

"O-One k...?" She let out in a nervous tone, getting her hand off her hip and trying to feel for the seat before sitting back down, getting her hands together. "Um...Yes...Team God, um...One k...T-That's...What's your rank?" She tilted her heads, still eyes closed.

"Normal." The duo let out at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHH, THIS IS ANYTHING BUT NORMAL!" She let out grabbing her head and setting her elbows on the desk.

"Er...Want us to come back another time?" Phantom ask, pointing outside.

"Phantom! We came for a base! Not leave the second we can!" Whined Flame.

"Yeah, but she's having a break down, and I don't feel l-"

"It's fine...It's fine..." Lopunny finally let out, cutting Phantom who looks back at her. "Please stay...Seated, okay? Don't approach me and everything will be fine...?" She rubbed the desk with a beggish look toward the duo.

"Fine by me. Sorry about the disruption." Phantom excuses to her.

"Yeah...You don't have to feel weird for doing things with Phan-"

"And please no mention of anything off-work!" Lopunny cut Flame off, trying to hold herself together.

"Um...Okay? Sorry..." Flame excused himself.

With a deep breathe, Lopunny restart over. "Okay...My name is Loppy, I will be your guide to a new base...And in a way, your new home! We say base here, but that's because of the Conkeldurr's choice in words, and...Well, you don't have to worry about these details! May I get your Team's name and ranking please...?" She suddenly realized as both Flame and Phantom gave her a certain 'really?' look.

"OH! I'm sorry! ...Team God and normal, wasn't it? Ahh hahaha..." She rubbed her neck. "...First question."

"Question?" Flame ask.

"Yes, It's gonna be easier to choose a home if we go through certain question first! Um...It won't take too long!" She looks down for a moment, then let out a "Ah!" with her finger up.

"First question! Do you want to reside beyond, or inside the town?" The duo looks at each others, Flame tilts his head toward Phantom, who bobbed his head to the girl while looking at him.

"Um...Something in town or around, at least something that shouldn't take long for teammates to walk around-" Flames get cut off by the girl.

"Oh! ...You have more teammates? Not as...Nevermind. That was one of my question-"

"Actually, we don-" Flame cuts her, then got cut off again as she quickly set her hand on her chest, letting out a "Oh thanks Arceus..." out of the blue as a response.

"...That's not very nice." Flame respond back, lightly annoyed.

"Buuuut we're actually planning for more. We'll sent out an announcement at the guild, and hopefully we'll pick more humans in the way." Phantom says to the lapine, then look at Flame when mentioning the humans.

"Ah?" Flame let out looking back at Phantom.

"Humans...? Um...I hope they're...Nevermind! I don't know what humans are but I hope they respect boundaries...! Ahahah...Sorry. Secon-AH! I'm sorry. Which one will it be? Outside or inside town...?- Um...Right, sorry...You said inside...And...Around...?" The Lopunny awkwardly tilted her head, now rubbing her cheek.

"Yep, something inside or simply around town will do so it doesn't take an eternity to walk back to." Phantom says to the girl.

"Um..." She quickly nabbed up a paper and pen and began to write down. "No plans on getting a team base beyond the town's limits? Um- I mean, in another town or something alike?"

"Nah?" Phantom turns back to Flame, who shook his head left and right. "Nah." Concluded Phantom.

"Um...Right. That means second question! Do you have any...Oh! That was actually the SECOND question! I'm sorry! I'll write down...How many teammates do you think you will get?" Flame and Phantom looks at each others.

"Five?" Flame responded. "Maybe ten?"

"Oh...Um, about that...We offer expansion programs and more depending on what you want, but for now I can write down...Four?"

"I guess so? I mean...Technically I'm a ghost." Phantom let out

"Yes...Please don't mention that..." Nervously laugh the Lopunny.

"Aw, don't say that!" Flame says.

"Okay! ...Third question! Do you have any kids?" At this question she looks immediately to Phantom.

"Um...Yes? Maybe? Actually, I got a bounsweet being taken care of and-"

"Oh! That means you are eligible- Wait, no...Actually, kind of! Um...Sorry. Let me repeat that. Bases have access to house-sitters- Um...BASE-sitters. Usually Indeedees, grass-types and certain other pokemons will give free care as long as they are fully lodged to your home-base! However, you may also get a pokemon that excel in handling children when you are away in a mission! In this case, I recommend a grass-type to handle the bounsweet as...Um...They're a special need case."

Phantom cracked up a laugh. "Damn right they are!"

"Phantom! We ATE like half of them!" Flame shouts up to Phantom.

Meanwhile, Loppy let out a scream. "EWWWWWWWWW, I KNEW POKEMONS EAT THOSE, BUT NOT YOU TWO TOOOOO!"

"What? My entire family loves to eat them! Not my fault!" Flame says annoyed and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, about that. It's a long story, we didn't even know what we were dealing at the time. Anyway, you were saying a grass-type is best for the job?" Phantom ask. She let out a sight, rolling her eyes before calming herself, then looks back at them.

"...Yes. And please, PLEASE...I hope you won't ever eat anymore bounsweets...Or make something weird with them. Last thing I need is another team using the bases for misuses under the Conkeldurr's code of honor...The contract will be signed at the end when you will finalize your purchase so please read it before anything else, and don't skim the details. We have a regulating team that can charge you and your team for selling pokemons, or services that are illegal under the Happy Town line of conduct. Is that understood?" She said in a grave monotone tune, looking at Phantom.

"Of course, it wasn't in my attention anyway." Phantom shrugs, Flame looks back at Phantom then back at Loppy.

"Good! Because there will be a check-up every one month of the year, I cannot say when but it will happen whether you are here or not...Which is also why you want a house sitter."

"Um...What if I get a Indeedee?" Flame ask.

"Oh! You can! ...But I highly suggest taking someone for free anyway! I mean...They are completely free of charge and can sustain themselves entirely through certain means that isn't money related! It would be for the best as they are highly in demand, but only one is allowed by team! Please accept them if you can!" Loppy explained.

The duo looks at each others again. "We might as well, Indicii can take over the bounsweet at the base, and we can get someone else for that sake." Phantom looks back at the Lapine. "You were saying a grass-type?"

"We got many that can help, yes! But it will depend of what you want! We're not quite there yet but it answers the second question! Third question is done..." She wrote on the paper.

"...Meaning we are at the third-Um...Fourth question! What do you want most for your team? A resting area after a long day? A place to store items and other necessities? A training ground for your team to fight on? ...We also have Type-based areas specially build for certain pokemon types!" She forward a pen toward Flame. "You are a scorbunny, correct?"

"Yeah?" Flame says in confusion.

"...And you are a Phantump...Without any wood equipment on you or awaiting you...?" The lapine ask to Phantom.

"Yep."

She gives off a honest smile for the first time in the entire conversation, holding her hands together. "...That means you are eligible for a base with it's very own lava compartment! Very comfortable for fire types!"

"Nah. Remember the bounsweet?" Phantom says.

"We plan on having a STEEL TYPE too!" Let out Flame, irritated.

"Er-!" Loppy gets surprised at the answers. "Ahhhhhhhh, sorry sorry!" She lightly knocks her head, ashamed. "Sometime I get lost in what I think is right for others!"

"Yeah, we just discussed about the bounsweet, girl."

"Um...Please take a moment to discuss what you two want! I...I-OH WAIT!" She quickly got up her seat and fetch some documents. "I also have something for ghost types! ...Well, something for ghost types. I mean...Well..." As she said so, she took some and spun on herself. "I'm sorry! What I mean is very hidden rooms that mister...Ghosty can use! Nobody can access the room in any other ways except for the ghost types."

She scratch her cheek with one of her finger as she went to sat down. "Um...Of course, it's not gonna be JUST the hidden compartment, there are some mister Conkeldurr has built specifically for this sort of clientele, and as a reason I cannot divulge these unless you two were ghost types but...You never know when you may have a ghostly team member! Haha...But it's gonna be a normal house with a fully encased room only accessible for...You!" She let out to Phantom as she opened one of them and read it.

"Um...Ah! First one...!" She turns up the document to the duo. "This one is around...Um...I'm not sure but it's like...Two hours?...Of...Walking? Of course once your teammates has one of the guild's badge, it's no issue! You'll find it in the forest nea-UM! ...Ah-hahah...I almost said the information...! But...It's actually one of the home that one of the lovely Timburrs thought of! All the wooden material came from another town so there was no issue building it! It's a home meant to deter attention from other pokemons by using reflecting glass...Or I should say, mirrors, to drive them away! Of course it will be in the sky, but a ghost can easily go within the illusory box and drop down a specially made rope ladder for anyone wishing to get in...! Ah-That's for the ghostly part!"

"...For the actual team base, it will be a treehouse able to sustain most heavyweight pokemons! Of course, it's very well not recommended to bring in TOO much of them, but it should do the trick!" She then whisper "...The last thing you two want is to anger the Phantump's Daddy."

Meanwhile Phantom and Flame discussed over Loppy's words. "WOOOOOOOOAH! LOOK AT THAT! IT'S WEIRD!" Flame taps at a reflection of trees, then continues. "IT'S A MIRROR HOME! ...FOR GHOSTS!"

"God damn, this is genius! I didn't know pokemons were capable of such a feat!"

"You mean Durr!" They turned the page.

"Hey, look at that woodwork, man!" Phantom points at the ramp, which had some nice swirl designs on them, along with wavy handles. "I can see myself living there...Just need a laptop and I'm set!"

"What's a laptop?" Flame ask to the ghost.

"It's a portable device you can access the internet with, and- Hey! He's not my Dad!" Phantom say with disgust at the Lapine.

"Ah! Excuse me! I could have sworn...I mean...Phantumps are kind of legendary for happy town and there's like...One Trevenant...?"

"Phantom's a human!" Flame let out happily.

"Yeah, it's a long story, girl. Just don't worry about it."

"Um...Okay?" She quickly nabbed another folder while asking. "Do you like what you're seeing for this one?"

Flame nods while Phantom speak up. "...Yeah, we like it, we'll set it apart and come back on it later."

"Okay! Next one is..." She reads the document before passing it to the duo, letting a little "Ah!" doing so.

"...This one is just around town! ...It's actually one of the grimmer one right underneath the happy tree...Um, not exac-Ah-What am I saying?" She shook herself. "...What I me-"

"Pass." Phantom says.

"Yeah, pass!" Flame let out.

"Huh? Just like that?!" The lapine gives out a confused look to the duo.

"Just like that!" Let out Phantom.

"Yeah! I really don't like not being able to see the sun when I wake up! I want to see it right away!" Flame start balancing himself on his seat. "Hello~ Mister sunshine~ Let me see your face~ I wanna douse myself in your liiiiiiight~"

Phantom snickered in return. "I guess that's settles it, hehe."

"Um...Okay...I'll set that in the nono pile...!" She places this one apart before taking a third one. "Um..." She let out while verifying the folder before letting it to the duo. "Okay! This one is actually a recently built home at the very edge of town in a new street! As you can see, the papers won't divulge where exactly, but...I suppose the secret's is out if you know where to look...Haha..."

Meanwhile, the duo began again. "Hey, that's Maranga street!" Flame happily says.

"Yeah, looks pretty plain in plain sight, it's a normal house all over." Phantom let out, reading the document.

Flame flipped the page, revealing the insides. "Woah! Look at that! They got furniture!"

"Ah! That's because most home comes furnished! It's rare some won't be but you can freely take in and out anything!" The lapine explained as the duo keep reading, flipping pages.

"Oh! There is it!" Flame cracked up a laugh. "Phantom! Phantom! Read this!" He taps the note just down of the picture.

"We cannot reveal the location of the room until purchased." Phantom chuckled.

"I bet it's right underneath the house!" Laughed Flame.

"Um...Right...So what do you think of this one?" Lopunny ask.

"Keep!" "It's a keeper!" Both says at the same time.

"Okay! ...That means..." She takes one of the remaining two, read it and then allow it to the duo while forwarding theirs to the pile of good one.

"...This one is actually the furthest back! It's just past the mountains in the north, near of Elypso Village. As you can see, it's a big tree! ...It's hollow inside but it's wide enough to let people pass, and go up! ...So you will find a door at the roots leading up to the actual treehouse! ...However, because this one doesn't use mirror technology, the Conkeldurrs built a fake pond that...Con..." She knocked herself on the head, groaning. "Aww, this isn't right, now you know where to look for the room..." She looks back at the duo who were too busy talking.

"WOOOOAH! A TREE!"

"Awww yeah, that looks nice...Er, maybe. Look at what they did in the inside!" Phantom let out, looking at the rendition of the sort of carved blocks that leads to upstairs with torches illuminating the path and a certain design repeated all over the inner walls.

Flame flips the page. "It's MUCH roomier than that other one! Look at that! We got a wide lounging area!"

"Yeah, shame about the outside, doesn't seem very great if you want peace." Phantom says.

"Hm...But I bet it should be good compared to the other one!"

"Yeah, and even then you can't get in if you're a quadruped, we'll have to pass man." Phantom realized.

"Awww...Alright."

The duo looks back at the Lapine. "Pass." Both said at the same time.

"Um...Okay!" She takes the document and let it on the pile of nonos. "...This one is the last one, um...Let's make it count?" She tilted her head, flipping over the document and reading it. "...Ah!" She passes it over. "This one is a full on hideout! Carved in stone near of...Someplace I can-WHAT?"

Meanwhile Flame quickly skim through the whole document. "IT'S THE BRAND NEW PARK!" He slams down the table, mouth open, eyes sparkling at the Lapine.

She let out a very disappointed "Awwww..." Then meekly positioned herself in a begging position, waddling her hands together. "Please don't tell- Um...Please don't go there and look for yourselves...You still need to buy the home..."

"Don't worry! We won't." (We will!) Phantom let out to the Lapine with a serious look, however he send out an amusing one to Flame, who snickered in return while pressing his paws on his mouth.

"Um...Okay...Now is the time for the pricing...Um...Should I be direct with you or...Place them in order?"

The duo looks at each others, Flame shrugs. "We got time for the fun one." Smiled Phantom to the girl.

"Um, okay!" She took back the three document, layering them in front of the duo. "Okay! So one in the trees with a mi-"

"You can take out that one from the deal, it's a bit far and not very spacey." Phantom ask.

"Awww...But yeah, Phantom's right! It's really nice but it's not base material!" Flame whined.

"Um...Okay, so only two!" She placed the mirror one into the nonos. "Okay...As you must have guessed it...One is the cheapest, and one is the highest! I mean...You have one with a system fully carved out with the intuitive builds that a Durant would think of...And the other is a traditional home under the guise of a base! Would you like to guess the pricing...?" She ask while rubbing her hands together and tilting her head at the duo who looks back at each others.

"How much do you think it's worth, Phantom...?" Flame tilts his head.

"Honestly? I'm not sure...Around, um...Yeah, we're talking in Pokemon dollars so it should be like...Ten thousand for the normal house, and something in the five hundred thousands for the rock one...? I have no idea, man!" Phantom shrugged.

"Um...I think it's much lower than that...Beside, I don't wanna have a base inside underground! There's something homely about it, but at the same time...It's...If there's ever an earthquake, we're doomed!" Flame panicked, raising his hands in the air.

"Um, actually...The walls are very thick and should withstand a earthquake! ...Maybe." The lapine said with a unassured look.

The duo looks back at each others. "Pass?" Phantom ask.

"Pass."

Loppy let out a sigh, pressing her hand on the stone one and placing it in the nono list, then picks up the last remaining one."...This one is...Um..." She let down the document and fumbles over for another one behind the desk, picking it up and checking it up. "...Ah! Four hundred and fourty two!"

"WHAT?" Phantom screams out.

"Huh? But that's not very pricey!" Flame says while turning to Phantom with a weird out look.

The Lapine puts the document of the base toward the duo. "Of course! Teams already do so much for Happy Town and here in Urr Base Inc, we believe that they should receive a base as soon as possible! Mister Conkeldurr would glady let them for free, but the small fees is to sustain the company. We also have donations that ensure the well-being of the company! ...And..." She turned over to pick up a folder, taking out a stack of paper along with a contract and passing them to the duo, who began reading it as she began to talk again.

"Of course, there is also a contract! This is where the meat goes for most...Um...I shouldn't say it that way but, this is how it goes...Urr Base Inc reserves the right to pull a lawsuit against any damage done to the buildings created, or any sort of crassness that may be inside the base within reasons. Damages can only be found within specific battle areas if the base has any as they are fully anticipated to receive them. Any repair needed will cost the amount required plus more depending on what needs to be done. A fully destroyed base will cost triple if found guilty of the damage and you will be brought to justice. Building back the base only requires the normal amount given if not caused by you."

She bowed down. "If you do not have the money, you will have a loan. you can pay it whenever within the first year, afterward you will be brought to justice if you have not paid at least fifty percent of the money. It will extend for at least another year, but after that...It's over and you will be brought to justice to pay your due." Meanwhile as she was talking, Phantom took out his money pouch and counts out his money, placing one gold piece at a time in front of him. Flame counted them aloud for the other.

"...Any questions?" The girl ask to the two.

"Nah, we'll be fine. It's not a stingy as..." Phantom stopped for a moment, thinking. "...Yeah, nevermind." He shrugged, pushing the money toward the Lapine. "here's all the money you need, and a tip for your troubles!" Phantom smiles while Flame looks at him weirdly again.

"Why a tip? Is it something you do for everyone when you give money?"

"Nah, this time it's just for the shaky start we had. She did a good job, lad. She merits that tip." Phantom smiles up to her.

"Um...I cannot accept the money until you sign the contract..." She let out meekly, rubbing her neck.

Flame takes it up, fills it up and signs in his name with a little smiley, then adds up some drawing before Phantom uses telekinesis to nab it away, taking the paper and sign it himself in cursive underside of Flame's name. "...Here you go!" Phantom forwards the contract to Lopunny, who let out a "Um..." She then fetch back another contract.

"Please, no scribbly lines and please no drawings! Everything must be visible or else I cannot allow you the hous-erm, base!" She begs while forwarding the paper at the duo.

Phantom takes it up this time, filling in the team name, species names then set his not so signature in unowns. Meanwhile he spoke up. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's cursive in English, not something I doubt anyone know of." Then passes it to Flame, who wrote his name, then scribbles some doodles in the air to fend off his urges of drawings before spinning the paper around and forwarding it to the Lapine, who picks it up.

"It's fine. I believe Alakazam at the happy tree guild should know more of the subject...And um...I think I recall certain Pokemons that may be interested in learning that...? You should make an announcement at the guild and see what sort of attention you'll get! You never know!"

Phantom nods. "Yeah, I might do that."

"Okay so...This time everything is filled out properly! No messes, no weird scribbles...And..." She start counting the gold pieces. Meanwhile the duo looks at each others, Flame rose up a paw, happily looking at Phantom who high five him back with a smile.

"...AHHHHHH! YOU GOT TOO MUCH IN THERE!" She quickly places back the three golden pieces to Phantom. "PLEASE TAKE IT BACK!" She bowed down, Phantom forwards the pieces to her.

"Sorry girl, I said those are yours! You can't ask me to take them back! Hahaha." She let out a little groan before accepting.

"...Fine...I...I just don't know how to respond to that!" She rubbed her neck, letting her legs dandles in response.

"Hehe, it's all fine, baby." Phantom forwards his two stubby hands in front of him, doing a little "K-K" noise much like he did when he was in Flame's body.

"Um...Anyway! Let me get the papers for..." She got up of her chair again to get another folder. "This one contains all the information needed for your brand new base! From point A to point B, to all the little details for the place your ghostly hideout will be!" She gives it to the duo. "Of course! If there are any issues on site, please notify Urr Base Inc for any present damage, pokemons or anything that could potentially be an issue! Within the first twenty four hours we will send someone to evaluate the damages and send in a team to repair anything that may or may not be there!"

Meanwhile the duo read out the paper. "...Yep! Nailed it! Maranga street, house fifty! Right at the very edge of town near the south! It's even have a big field behind for us to train without touching the forest's edge! It's PERFECT!" Flame says with a brilliant smile.

"And whoever in happy town will be able to walk all the way to the base instead of taking hours. It's gonna be neat." Phantom let out.

"If you'd like, I can send someone to show you where you'll go!" Lopunny ask.

"We'll be fine, my pal here knows exactly where to go." Phantom says while patting Flame's back.

"Superb! Um...Before you leave, can I talk to your ghostly friend alone...?" Loppy ask to Flame.

"Huh? Why?" Flame tilts his head at her.

"Oh, it's just about what we did, nothing much kid. You don't have to worry about it." Phantom pats Flame's back.

"I'm sorry, could you leave for a moment...?" Loppy ask the Scorbunny, who shrugs.

"Um...Okay, don't take too long? I'll be right outside! Bye!" He waved the duo off while taking the documents and heading out.

Lopunny takes a moment to take a deep breathe. "...Um...That night when..."

(Don't say it. Don't say Cinder's name, alright?)

Lopunny expression quickly changed, looking away nervously "...Mister Cinder..." speaking up while Phantom beg her not to say the name. "...Um...Sorry..."

(Yeah, good going. The kid of Cinder just heard that aloud, that Scorbunny's ears are pretty good.)

"...Anyway..." She shook her head. "I don't think he heard it...?" She whispered. "...You're talking to me, right...?" Phantom nodded.

(Yep.)

She once again rubbed her neck. "Mister...Cinder...It's odd, he...Fell down the stairs! And you help him! And you were...So kind right now...And...Ugh..." She rubbed her eyes. "Anyway...This isn't what I wanted to ask...I mean...Um..." She start poking two of her fingers together, looking back at Phantom. "Um...If...A pokemon...Controls another...And the person...Is unwilling...Is...Does...That means...The child...um...Phantom...Was...Yours?" She tilted her head, nervously trying to keep herself and shaking.

Phantom let out a sight and shrug. "Well...That ghost right there was in the wrong, but I suppose in a way it's his even if it's not...I mean, you could argue genetics but in spirit that'd be his, right?" Phantom shrugged again.

"Right...Um..." Loppy takes out a piece of paper along with a pen and writes up something on it, then forwards it to Phantom, who reads it up mentally to himself.

(I want my first child to be named by his or her Father. I know mister Cinder would never allow it. I don't know if you would like to see our kid...But please, would you at least do this...?)

"You said your name was Loppy, right...?" Lopunny nods.

(I've seen enough weird names lately, and I got just the right one for our kid...) He let out to her while writing up on the paper..

-Loppy, I'd be glad to see our kid once he'll be there, or she? I doubt Cinder will be too pleased but who knows?

Maybe he's a really nice guy and will accept he brought to the world-through me- another being in this world!

And hell! Maybe the kid will have some of me...Even if I doubt we're compatible at all, and I got no idea how it works.

Anyway, if I have to name the kid...I'll do it in honor of Cinder and Ace. Mixing their names together gives out Cinderace, even if it just their species names, but ours will give out Phanpy. It's a really cute name, don't you think? I hope you like it!

-Feel free to come see me anytime. Love, Phantom.-

-Maranga Street – House Fifty -

-On second thought, maybe send a email about when you will come? I meant mail, ignore the English word used.-

-I'll probably be gone most of the time-

Phantom passes over the paper to Lopunny, who smiled up...Then her expression quickly turned to a weird one. "Phanpy? That's...A pokemon's name...?"

"Huh?" ".

"..No, it's fine! You shouldn't make your friend wait outside! Please have a good day!" She awkwardly waved saying so. Phantom nods.

"Have a good day, miss." Phantom phased through the door while Lopunny turned to read the note again, letting herself sit on the desk.

Outside Flame is sat down reading up the folder. "...Ah! How did it go?" Flame ask with a smile, his ear and nose twitching.

"Everything is fine. Ready to go...See the base?"

"Yep!" Flame got up. "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!"

"But you heard everything inside?"

"YEP! Shhh..." His ear keep twitching for a few seconds, keeping his hand forwarded toward his lips while looking at the door. "...Phanpy? Really?" Flame lift an eyebrow to Phantom, who nervously looks away.

"Err...Yeah! Ahahah..."

"SHH!" Flame let out again to hear the rest.

"...What does email means?"

"You remember when I said laptop? Think of mail, but you send it through the laptop and it can reach any laptops in the world regardless of where you are."

"...That's nice. Um, Phantom...When did you meet my Father? ...Did you even know at the time...?"

"I actually didn't, I only learn he was your Dad after meeting you."

"Why did you lie to me...?"

"I didn't want to break your feelings man." He rolled his eyes.

"Phantom...I wouldn't have mind if you would have said it that way. She's doing a whole monologue to herself about everything that happened between you and her...And how she wants to do things to my Dad but you ensured he would."

Flame went to the door and pressed his ear on it. "...and now she's saying how she wish she'd hid the ring better instead of telling you where it is...Or lie better." Flame opened the door and went inside. "Wait me here. Don't come in, okay...?"

"Alright, kid..."


	20. A ghostly base

Last Chapter: Phantom and Flame met Loppy, the Lopunny that Phantom fucked as Flame's Father. The duo has bought a brand new base that features a room made for ghost types. Before leaving, Flame went to discuss with the Lopunny about what happened between her, Phantom and his father.

"Phantom...? Can you come in...?" Flame ask while opening the door of Lopunny's office.

"Er...Sure kid?" Phantom joined Flame, Loppy sitting right behind the desk and looking slightly worried.

She rubbed her neck at the sight of Phantom. "I...I forgot one important thing!" She said while forwarding contracts and some folders to the duo, tapping the little stack twice. "It won't take too long, you just need to verify which company or Pokemon you'd like for house-keeping...Um- BASE-Keeper-Um-keeping!"

"You said we should go with a grass-type, right?" Flame ask Phantom while sitting down and picking one contract.

"...Yeah." Phantom picked up a folder, examining it. Loppy began to talk as the duo began to read.

"Um...Let me give you a brief version for all of them...Every single contracts comes with rules and regulation to follow, much like the one you've signed for Urr Base Inc. Of course, all of them varies in demands and others restrictions. You might want to check the finer prints before accepting one."

"Um...I forgot to mention this but while there are free services, there are also paid one so please read the contract well before accepting it. Paid services usually includes Pokemons of different typings that has been trained to upkeep your house and do other tasks. If you live far, you may want a flying type or something akin...Which isn't a problem at the moment. If you'd like a cold room for your base, a ice type could be ideal. Of course, if you had settled for a fire type based base, a fire type handler would have been perfect."

She continued. "...As I said before...I think? You don't need to accept a service, but considering there are some who are free, you should really consider it. In general, for the free services...You have the Indeedee family, the grassy nannies, the up-keepers and certain self-workers. Now...I must explain certain things for them. While Indeedees may be a good choice, please understand they need constant gratification in order to survive. If you ever were to live far, and let them alone for a long period of time, they will have to leave and seek out help, leaving your base alone. You cannot select the Indeedee you want beyond the gender."

"Um...Grassy nannies-" Flame let out a laugh at the name. "...as the name implies, are all grass types. Contrary to the Indeedees, they feed off the sun's energy. This shouldn't cause any problem for the base you've bought...However, because you cannot select who you will get as a keeper, there is a chance you may receive a nocturnal worker-Not that this cause a problem! But it's a possibility! After is...The up-keepers! They are a mismatch of types, however because it is a free contract, one will be randomly selected for you. Um, it may come as a bit leechy but they will use your base as a first or second home. Rest assured they will be fine for the job."

"...For the paid services, we have...Typical. In their folder you will have several questions to fill in order to have that perfect worker. You may even just write a Pokemon's name and they will make it work. The caretakers...Which contrary to all the contracts here, will send off a little team and let them cycle through pokemons as needed- You may even find your base completely expanded on a return from a mission! Of course, that only depends on which formula you will pay them and how you want them to act."

"...You also have the Hypno service which is objectively the best service! They put to shame everyone else on this list!" Loppy boastfully let out while slamming down a contract on the desk,

Phantom smiles and takes it up in the air. "Sold!"

Meanwhile, Flame shouts up "WHAT? NO!" taking up the piece of paper from the air and crumbling up the contract before chomping it up in flames. Both Loppy and Phantom gives him a weird look.

Phantom shrugs.":...Sorry about the kid. He doesn't know."

"Clearly..." Loppy gave out a concerned look toward Flame.

"Phantom! We'll need to deal with that Hypno problem once we get to the base! I'm not allowing it!" He said while taking a pen and sign up the first contract at hand. "...We'll be taking this!" Flame forwards the document, Loppy reads it.

"...Ah! You forgot to fill in certain details here! This is for Typical." The Lapine says while forwarding the contract to the duo, Flame let out a disappointing sigh before talking.

"Awwwwww man! Can I change it now or-"

"Yeah, we can take up the Hypno one, no big problem there." Phantom cuts Flame, meanwhile the Scorbunny rolls his eyes and fills up the questions as quickly as possible before forwarding it to the girl.

"Here! Done. Deal! Come on, Phantom! Let's go!" Flame angrily says while getting off his chair and walking out of the room. Phantom looks back at him, then back at the Lapine.

"Hey um...We can change contractors later, right?"

"Um...Yes!"

"Alright, later?"

"Um...Later?" Loppy tilts her head while Phantom leaves, phasing through the door.

Reaching up to Flame, Phantom ask. "So...How did it went between you and Loppy?"

"You didn't listen?"

"Nah, eavesdropping for this shit isn't my thing man."

"You should! ...Maybe, I don't know but I'm sure Daddy will understand...I mean, it's not like he cheated on mom, right?"

"Nah."

"Good...! So we don't have a issue with Daddy! ...And Mom doesn't have to know!" Flame turns up to Phantom angrily, stomping on the floor. "...But if I hear you ever use my parents again for that sort of stuff, you're dead, okay?"

Phantom recoils. "...Sure kid, no worries."

For a moment, Flame took his time to look at Phantom directly at his eyes before smiling up with a satisfied expression.

"Okay! That settles it! Come on, let's go to the new base!" Flame began to skip along.

"So...About that Typical thing...You sure you want whatever we'll get?"

"Of course! We'll get someone proper, and not a brainwasher! ...I really need you to get fixed once we'll get back at the guild..." Flame crosses his arms while looking around Urr Base Inc while headind for the exit, continuing to talk. "...And these guys too, I've heard of mind controlling pokemons before, but don't you think that's a bit too much? How much do these guys own? ...What did they do to you?" Flame ask worried.

Phantom shrugs. "I have no idea, but all I know is that we'll be fine, you know?"

"Yeah...But there's something veeeery wrong in there, and I'll intent to find out!"

"Suit yourself, I still think there is absolutely no issue whatsoever!" Phantom says while picking up Flame with his telekinesis and continues talking. "So where do we head now?"

Flame placed his hands upward to the sky. "Follow my hands! I'll point where to go!"

The duo flew into the sky, Flame doing a sort of superman pose as Phantom pulled him toward their destination. The sun shining down brightly on them while the streets are filled with pokemons. Not too soon and they finally reach their base, looking quite big but normal compared to the rest of the houses, appearing to have three stages.

Phantom allowed Flame down in front of the house, who rushed straight to the door while Phantom phases right through it, revealing the first floor furnished with some bookshelves, cabinets, a stove, a table in the middle of the room, a little area with two couch placed in front of each other with a little table in between.

"PHANTOM! OPEN THE DOOR!" Flames shouts while knocking on the door.

"Awww shit..." Phantom let out, going back to the door and phasing his invisible hand between the lock of the knob awkwardly...Then realizes he can simply push the slider, doing so to open up the door.

"Finally!" Flame let out while entering.

"Yeah, seems like we'll have to go back. We completely forgot the keys." Phantom closed the door while Flame stretched up, walking near the stairs.

"I'm just glad we're finally here, I think I'm gonna fall down if I don't hit a bed..." He says while letting his backpack down in a careless matter, lazily getting up the stairs.

"Night, kid."

"Night Phantom..."

Phantom takes the backpack up, allowing it on the table before phasing through the ground and seeing a full on winery. He smiles up, phasing inside one of the barrel and taking up a gulp, a strong taste of grape wine invading his mouth. He chuckles to himself, basking in the liquid.

He then comes out, looking around spotting the rest of the basement, looking at some stacks of wood in a corner, some tools on a table and other furniture. He let himself phase through each of the walls then through the floor to see if something is beyond. Nothing in sight for a hidden room. He phase to upstairs, seeing Flame getting down the stairs.

"Hm? No beds?"

"Worse...We got stupid hay..."

Phantom phase upstairs, spotting a large map, more area to place items, some stands, cases, a wall to hang papers and more furniture, then went on the last stage, which had more furniture and three large stack of hay but nowhere to catch a snooze. He goes down below, looking at Flame who just got on top of a couch.

"Hm...Phantom, can you do me a favor...?"

"Sure kid, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you go see the ghost hideout and tell me how it is...? Just come into my dream and show it to me..." Flame lazily ask while setting his head on his paws, shutting his eyes.

"Alright, sleep tight kid."

"Hmhm..."

Phantom went back to the backpack and takes it up the air, getting it upstairs to the last floor. He takes out his pack of cig, shrooms and some gold coins only to hide them in one of the stack of hay before taking out the new base folder, thoroughly reading the new information given.

One extra key for the base can be found under the rug just in front of the door...And the super secret ghost only area was built just in front of the backyard, a bit lower than the basement itself. Phantom packed up the folder, went downstairs and left the backpack on the table before taking up the key where it should be, packing it up in a extra pocket of the backpack.

Afterward, he phased through the fireplace and got himself in the backyard. Outside the sight of a lush green covering most of the area along with flowers and some bushes greets Phantom. Nothing seems to be unusual in plain sight, and beyond the little ghost could see the start of the forest with some cut trees and holes. The afternoon sun glazing down the area and a nice wind pushes over the area.

The little ghost's twitches one eye looking downward to the ground. (Alright, this is just getting underground, nothing severe and I've already done this shit a few times...Except I knew there was something on the other side...Aw fuck it.)

Phantom went underneath, seeing the texture of the ground and phasing through some bugs before reaching the encased room. Thanks to his eyes, the room was lit and colorful...Seeing tapestry on the walls, plenty of books littering the floor, ornaments of different kind scattered about, a sarcophagus on one side of the corner, plenty of different things on the ground and sort of pillow mountain in another corner where a Haunter reading a book. The little ghost recoils at the sight, staying where he is to look at the other, but cracks a smile and start to talk.

"Hey there, buddy! Seems like you made this place a fine hideout!" Phantom says while picking up the first book he sees on the ground labeled 'The adventures of Captain Riolu' and start reading a random page while setting his sight on the other ghost...Who didn't respond back, and kept looking at his own book.

"...Yeah, this place do look neat. I'm a bit disappointed however, the guy I bought this place from told me I was meant to see a blank slate! Not someone else chilling in there...Not that I mind, hell! I have no idea how to get stuff down there!" Once again, no response, the bigger ghost completely immobile, staring at his book.

"Well, have a good one, lad!" Phantom let out while dropping the book and heading into the ceiling...Only to be grabbed and pulled back into the room. A sinister laugh came from the other, who forward himself in the middle of the room, floating about with Phantom at hand who tried to escape.

"I'm quite stumped! You're not giving me the reaction I want here! You're meant to say... 'I am the owner now! Leave! Begone! Go away!' or... 'Hey! Are you okay? Why aren't you moving? Can I help?' not... 'Hey! I bought this place! Well okay! I can't do anything here so I'll go away! Bye!' Pah. Where are your manners? You're stumpless alright! I'll just go straight to the point! Make like a leaf..." The Haunter stretches Phantom, who yelp in pain. "...And LEAVE!" He releases the little ghost like a elastic toward the ceiling, who slammed his face first on it. The haunter start to laugh at the sight.

"Owww, fuck off man." Phantom rubbed his face while phasing away into the ceiling, leaving the other to laugh in a hysterical fit.

After getting out of the ground, the little ghost went back into the base, then went into Flame who slept soundly despite the afternoon hour. Inside the dream, the first thing he hears is a big crowd cheering as he appears into a Stadium.

He took a seat among some sort of shadow crowd who acclaimed Flame's name. He tried to spot his buddy on the field, however the pokemons appears to be dots from where he is.

A loud voice rang over the stadium. "OH NO! BLASTOISE IS DESTROYING FLAME! ALL OF HIS OTHER COMPANIONS ARE DOWN! NOOOOOOOOOOO, TEAM GOD IS DOOOOOOOOOOOWN!" Several 'awwwwwwwws' filled the stadium while Phantom had a weird out look.

"Why the fuck would you dream about losing, man?"

"Shhh, Phantom, this is the best part!" A little voice from Flame got to Phantom's head.

The announcer voice began again. "...WAIT! BUT WHAT'S THIS? FLAME IS GETTING UP! FLAMES SURROUND HIS BODY! ...STRANGE PARTICLES SWIRLS AROUND HIM! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HE'S...GIGANTAMAXING!"

Phantom let out a "What the fuck?" while the little red dot suddenly became massive, as the stadium shattered down from the sheer size of the Scorbunny triumphing over the ground with a large firey cape, and loudly smashes the blue dot.

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNND TEAM GOD WON!""

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Flame jumps around, knocking everything from houses and what was left of the stadium as Phantom had to float upward to take a good look at what the fuck is going on.

Flame then went to the Happy Tree Guild, uprooted it like nothing, and began to chomp on it like a broccoli. "Man, this is one hell of a weird dream. Want to see the ghost base?"

"Sure!" Flame voice rang over Phantom's head. Suddenly, the giant Scorbunny shook itself, pat his face and jumped toward Phantom who recoils himself in fear, letting a massive scream, but then end up in the base while Flame became normal sized while grabbing onto Phantom, who both rolled on a wall.

Flame laughs up. "What's wrong, Phantom? Saw a ghost?"

"JESUS MAN, I THOUGHT I WAS ABOUT TO GET SQUASHED!"

"Relax! I wouldn't have done that!" Flame pats Phantom's shoulder while getting on top of him, tail swatting about then ask. "So where's the ghost hideout?" Flame tilts his head.

"Just in the backyard, not sure how It'll work in your dream but let's see if I can show that off to you." Phantom got up while Flame hangs himself to him.

"Phantom! Just think of the place! I wanna see!"

"Alright, alright...Give me a moment..." Phantom closed his eyes and tried to think about the place, imagining the depth, width and everything. Meanwhile Flame looks around in anticipation. "Do you see something...?"

"...Nope! Still in the base!"

"...Yeah, I have trouble with my dreams. I can't control them much."

"It depends for me! I usually start with full control but then I don't!"

"Alright, change of plans. Let's hit the backyard or...Wait. Can you get off me for a second? I need to try something."

Flame let himself go from Phantom, then immediately jump back on the ghost, wrapping himself in a hug. Somehow, he was weightless doing so and didn't bother Phantom. "Alright...A minute, okay?"

"Hehe! You said a second! I had to!" Flame got off again, this time Phantom tried to take Flame with his invisible telekinesis hands but couldn't.

Flame had a confused expression. "Huh? So when you do the invisible hands thingy, that's what it looks like?"

"Wait, you can see them?" Phantom ask while looking at his own invisible hands, not seeing them.

"Yeah! They're kind of weird!" Flame says while grabbing into one, and rubbing his paws on it and ask. "Is this what a human hand looks like? They're nothing like what a Trevenant looks like!"

"...Yeah, I can also modify it into other shapes. Here's my favorite so far!" Phantom let go of one of his hand, and made an axe with the other, snickering to himself before continuing. "...That's an axe, buddy. I had to make one to chop down a-"

Flame jumped over and swung his arm at the axe, which Phantom recoils trying to not let him get hit by himself, but couldn't stop the Scorbunny from doing so...Splitting his arm in two without any sign of blood.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" Flame wobbled his now fucked up arm about. "THIS IS SO COOOOOOOL!" He yells out mouth agape and eyes sparkling while Phantom had a disgusted look.

"PHANTOM, CHOP MY HEAD!" He points at himself with the unfucked arm, all happily.

"Eugh...Fine." Phantom indulged the other, chopping his head off, then grabs it into his hands. Not a single pint of blood, and the wounds are all clean.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! THIS IS SO GREAT!" The little head acclaimed, trying to bounce off Phantom's stubby hands.

"Alright, buddy. Let's go see what we can do outside. Maybe we can..." The little ghost clicked on what to do, letting his telekinesis abilities reach over beyond the door, and imagining what he saw...And getting the door open...Revealing the room, then continued to talk. "That's right! It's a dream, you don't have to think much." Chuckled Phantom.

Meanwhile Flame let out a "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"...But doesn't that mean there's a door and it's not really secret?" Flame ask looking back at Phantom, starting to float despite being just a head.

Phantom strugs back. "Actually, it's just a way I got for getting into places I want. I'm not very flexible with my dream environment...And I have no idea how it works when I'm in other dreams, buddy."

"For real? You did a good job! ...WOAH! LOOK AT ALL THIS STUFF!"

Flame heads over into the room, spotting all the different things, then screaming at the sight of the Haunter reading a book before letting a laugh. "PHAAAAAAAANTOOOOOOOOM! WE GOT CRIMINALS IN THE GHOST HIDEOOOOOOOOOOUT!" Flame yells out while letting himself drop to the ground, then bounces over to Phantom, making a ball sound each time he hits the floor. Phantom chuckled at the sight.

"...Yeah, I've noticed. That guy over there told me to fuck off in his own way." Phantom points at the Haunter.

"That's a Haunter! There's plenty of them but then I saw the Cofagrigus!"

Flame heads on top of the sarcophagus, and jumps on it...Using the Cofagrigus as a sort of trampoline as the gold swung back and forth at each jump.

"Cofragigus?" Phantom ask while nearing the coffin. "That's a what?"

"A Pokemon pretending to be in a coffin! I can't tell what's the face on it is but Haunter and Cofagrigus are two criminal my Dad told me about! They focus on killing off pokemons instead of sapping just a tiny teeeeeny small amount from pokemons they see! ...Or eat their food outside the town like any normal soul sucking ghost would do!"

"Great, so you're saying we're hit full luck sleeping now?"

"YEAH! Wait- What time is it outside? It's not night, right...?" Flame looks back at the ceiling, which disappeared, showing off the night sky...Which seems to be nearer and brighter with more stars in the sky. Flame let out a scream while Phantom explained.

"Nah, it's still broad daylight, like just the afternoon and these guys seems pretty set on staying where they are. I mean..." Phantom points at the Haunter. "This guy was balls deep into his book when I got there, even if he was fucking with me."

The Scorbunny head stopped screaming while the night sky became daylight, glazing down the room. "OH! Wait...Like balls deep? Like ME deep?" He boinged on itself.

Phantom laughed. "Yeah! Hahaha!"

Flame ask. "Buuuut we can probably take them on! I mean how hard could it be?"

"Ehhh, I'll leave that to the professional. I don't want to see you lose your soul again, buddy."

"No way! This time I'll go ALL OUT! HIIIIYAH! BANG! TAKE THIS!" Flame jumped around, chomping the air despite being a head.

Phantom shrugged, continuing. "You know what? I can come up with something, but we'll need to be careful. First thing first I can get on better terms with them, but if we're going to fight, there's still a chance they can fuck up your body, man. Imagine this: They take you straight to the hideout, and you choke to death...And I can't take you out because I-Well, I COULD maybe take you out with my powers, but for now every time I tried to phase with something, I couldn't!"

Flame laughs out "...Phantom, we'll be fine! You worry too much! Beside I have a plan!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! It's pretty simple! You know how I survived inside of Shedinja with other pokemons as soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I came to think about it and...Wouldn't it be great if I could be a ghost? Have cool powers like you do, float about, maybe keep my fire abilities!"

"Yeah, but then you'd forfeit your body, man."

"It's not that, if I die...I want you to have a egg, take my soul and shove it in it!"

"PFFFT!" Phantom laughed out at the demand.

"Come on! I'm serious!" Let out Flame, boinging on himself.

"Yeah, nah man. I doubt that's how it works...I don't even know how souls are made! Or if they evade your eggs or...Thing is, even your soul could just fuck off somewhere else! And I got no idea how to control that, man!" Phantom explained.

"Let me show you how it works! HAUNTER! TAKE HOLD OF PHANTOM!"

"WAIT!" Phantom went away, only to get caught by the Haunter, then pinned to the ground. "KID, COME ON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"You're a girl, right? That means all the Haunter has to do is shove his hand into your mouth!" Flame explained while the Haunter shoves one finger into the little ghost's mouth. Phantom tried to move away muffling sound, subconsciously pressing his tail against the Haunter.

"Then Haunter moves around his finger doing whatever a ghost should be doing! Like releasing whatever that weird stuff it should be letting!" Phantom could feel some sort of liquid invade his mouth while the Haunter moves back and forth his finger.

"...And that's it!" Phantom was released, coughing out what he can, but letting out nothing. "...After a moment you should have a egg!" Flame happily explained.

"Wait" Phantom could feel something forming up inside of him, then coughs up a egg...Which feel to the ground, bouncing up and down until it stabilized as Flame bounces along and then enters it.

"That's it!" Flame says while inside the egg.

"Jesus christ, Kid."

The egg cracks up, revealing a sort of weird Haunter/Phantump without a stump mix, with little haunter hands at the side of the little stubby hands, cheerfully getting out with a "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'M ALIVE NOW!"

Phantom facepalmed himself, groaning. "Alright Flame...You know I'm a guy, right? It doesn't work like that."

"Nuh-huh! You just gave birth to me! So you're a girl!" He let out his tongue out at Phantom.

"...You got some fucked up fetishes man."

"What's fetishes?"

"Just weird sexual thoughts man."

Flame continued. "Alright! So now that's settled...If you ever get a kid, could I be something cool like a ditto or a super powerful pokemon?"

"Kid, I'm not gonna let you die just so you can take over someone like that, and I have no idea if souls takes shape in eggs, or they just get hold of them or...Well shit I have no idea how that works, but I'm not letting you die for this shit man."

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut if I die you will go out your way to try, right?"

"Nah."

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE?"

"Maybe."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"

"Fine, but don't let yourself die out of the blue or I'll just let you go."

"Deal!"

"Alright, with that aside, how should we deal with these two? ...What the fuck is that even?" Phantom ask while nearing the Cofagrigus, the top mostly covered in gold with some of the details lacking like the shape of the head. A snap filled the room as the coffin quickly opened, pulling Phantom straight into the coffin as hands wrapped him in a hug and quickly taken into it. Flame laughed out in the meanwhile.

Once again, Phantom could feel his mouth being invaded, liquid placed, then let out as the coffin opened, coughing one more. "...God damn, Flame. Stop that shit." Phantom coughed up another egg, which Flame went into, then cracked up into a sort of weird mix of wooden Cofagrigus and Phantump, opening his own little door with his weird hands, looking back at Phantom.

"Silly, I HAD to! I wanna see what I'd look like!" He spun around on himself, taking out his eyes out with two hands and looking at his own body.

"Alright, focus now. No more weird shit, okay?"

Flame grinned at Phantom, not responding back. "...Let me guess?" Flame nods, spinning on himself and becoming a Scorbunny again, and lunge toward Phantom, pinning him down to the ground.

"Phaaaaaaantoooooom, remember what I begged you to do but you didn't do it...?"

"Gee, I sure wonder what was that."

Flame, using his own dream-like powers, forces Phantom down and opens up his mouth to fuck him right in, going as fast as he can before releasing his own load, letting out a satisfied "AHHH!" and flopping on the ghost.

Phantom slipped himself off of Flame, coughing again. "...Why the fuck am I allowing you to do that?" Before coughing once more another egg...Which lands next to Flame.

"Because were friends! Friends can satisfy each others like this with no problems!"

"...Who taught you that?"

"A friend!"

"...And who's that friend?"

"...I can't say who that friend is! I've swore an oath to never reveal who was that!" He proudly say while getting up, placing one hand on his chest, and lifting one hand in the air before letting himself fall into the egg back first, and somehow slipping right into it.

Not even a few seconds passed that the egg cracked, revealing a cute mix of Phantump and Scorbunny, Phantom pat the kid's head. "...Fine, that form is too cute, I admit."

"Do you think if I do that in real life will we get a kid like that...?"

"Nah. It doesn't work this way, kid. You're ten fold of fucked but that's not how it works."

"Awwww...But I can try!"

Flame forward his tail end toward his mouth, biting into it. Phantom suddenly wake up inside of Flame's body, eyes wide open. (Awwwwwwwwww...That's right! When I wake up, YOU take control of my body!) Flame whines while Phantom groggily sat up, one paw rubbing his face, then grins.

"Yeah...That's a good thing..."

He got of the couch, lazily stretching and then gets out of Flame's body, who let out a "W-WOOOAH!" falling down to the ground, he continued screaming.

"HOW COME I LOST CONTROL OF MYSELF?" Flame got up in a panic while Phantom explained.

"Relax, that's just a side effect of stretching suddenly." Phantom chuckled, the other looks at him with an angry look.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yep."

Flame let out a groans, getting up and rubbing his face, then look back to Phantom. "So...Wanna do what we said in the dream?" Flame goes back on the couch while asking.

"What did we say again...?" Phantom teased while heading toward the backpack, getting out one mail.

"Awww don't be like that! I said let's try to have a kid!"

"Yeah, nah. I think I recall seeing something for that duo." Phantom went back to the couch, reading it up while Flame sat next to him.

"...Haunter and Cofagrigus are two dangerous pokemons usually seen together at night. Source says they are kil-H-Hey!" As Phantom explained, Flame touched up his tail and began to rub the little slit that leads to Phantom's dick.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Flame ask while still rubbing.

"N-Nothing, keep at it."

Phantom let the paper drop on the floor while watching Flame, giving him a head rub with a invisible hand. Flame looks back to him and ask. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, um...Yeah, they tend to hang out at the cemetery tower. It's a few streets away from here." Flame set himself on top of Phantom, trying get his dick to enter the little ghost.

"How long do you think it will take before you'll get an egg? Shouldn't you have a egg by now?"

Phantom shrugs. "I said I was a guy, right? You should have done the math by now!"

"But it feels so right!" Flame says while pressing himself on Phantom, positioning his dick against the other, starting to fuck the little hole as fast he can, slipping off and thrusting on the ghost's tail instead before releasing a little load, letting a "Ahh!" while letting himself slump on Phantom.

"...Better?"

"...Hmhm!"

"Alright, first thing first. We need a new couch. Second, we'll need proper beds upstairs. Third, we really need to get that nice slut of a Indeedee here for a good time!"

"Slut?"

"That's just a nice word for someone who like sex."

"Like us!"

"Pffft...Yeah, okay. Sure."

Phantom couldn't help but laugh at his current situation, Flame still lying on top of him. This entire week and that whole dream. "...Alright, let's hit the guild, I'll have to set up some messages for new teammates, get that little ghost problem fixed and we can do some missions."

"Hmm...Why not stay? I'm still sleepy!"

"I can go alone if you want." Phantom tried to fly away, but Flame kept him in a hug.

"No way! Juuuuust give me a few minutes to lie down and I'll come!"

"Alright, kid."


	21. Coming up with a plan

Last Chapter: While sleep deprived, Flame has told Phantom to explore the room specifically made for ghost types in their base and come into his dream.

After the little ghost was kicked out from the room, the duo has concluded that two criminals, Haunter and Cofagrigus, inhabits it.

However, Flame got curious and used their dream variant to do some experiments on Phantom.

"I love you, sweetie!"

"I love you, Daddy!"

The little bounsweet answered to Phantom happily, black cum trickling down her lips while she licked licked them.

The two of them are on a table inside a room. The door opened, revealing a female Indeedee.

"Mister Phantom! The decoy is ready! This is Indecii!" The waitress-like Pokemon acclaimed while forwarding herself into the room, hands leaning toward the door. Meanwhile, a male Indeedee came inside and bows down.

"Good afternoon. I will be your decoy for the ghosts." The man let out nonchalantly despite the little scene in front of him.

"Oh, that's grand! Thanks for landing out a hand on this!" Phantom says while petting Alice's head, who giggled in return.

"It is my pleasure." The decoy says to the little ghost, bowing down again.

Phantom looks back to the bounsweet, pressing a kiss on her head. "Okay, Daddy has to go! You stay safe and keep learning with the Indeedees, okay?"

"Okay!" The bounsweet happily let out, jumping several times repeating the word.

Phantom took his backpack, exchanging a good bye with the female Indeedee and went to the side of Indecii while the other woman stopped the little bounsweet from jumping off the table. "Oh, no no no! You don't go anywhere you little thing!" She chimed with a smile to the ball, petting her while her expression quickly changed to sadness seeing Phantom go.

"If I am correct, I am meant to simply stay overnight?" The butler-type ask to the little ghost as they forward themselves in a hallway. Some Scorbunnies passing and greeting the duo...One trying to reach for Phantom's tail while laughing and keep on going with the other two.

"...Yeah, unless my plans go in the right direction. All I need is Intel on both Cofagrigus and Haunter, I believe Indicii said you can fill me in?"

"Indeed. Would you like a full explanation for their evolution line, or the short version of their species?"

"Let's go with the full. We got plenty of time!"

"Of course." The male Indeedee let a little bow toward Phantom while still walking. "Let's start with Cofagrigus. Have you ever seen a shadow pokemon much like you, however slender, red eyes and a sort of mask at it's tail...?"

"No."

"That is a Yamask. A soul that has taken shape into one will bear a mask that resemble their facial appearance from when they used to live. A born one is said to have a distinct shape, however I have never seen one myself to tell the difference."

The Indeedee continues. "Of course, you should not worry much about this species as they usually have no wish to attack others...Except if you are the cause of their death. Revenge is usually what drives this pokemon in their new after...Life."

Indecii shakes himself for a second. "...Now for Cofagrigus, the evolved form of Yamask. There is no evolution afterward so this form is terminal. While it is not known to sustain itself from devouring souls of other pokemons, it is known for killing grave robbers and pokemons that may have wronged them."

"...But most importantly, these pokemons tend to become merchants, exchanging goods for gold. One even has it's own shop in town.. If anything, you are most safe around this Pokemon...Except for this one if the rumors are true."

"Really? I might have to pay it a visit. Anything else I need to know?" Phantom ask while getting outside of the mansion, a group of raboots smoking nearby. The little ghost takes out a cig from his backpack, and forwards it to the little group asking for a light, with one giving it a blaze at the tip before Phantom forward the stick to his mouth.

Meanwhile, Indecii continued. "Yes. The pokemon can forward others within it's coffin in order to choke them. They also have plenty of abilities to curse, flinch and paralyze others. You may want to look away if they show any sign of anger...However, it is also to note that they are quite slow. As long as you stay away from it, you should be relatively safe."

"Alright, and what about the Haunter?" Phantom ask while passing his backpack to the Indeedee. "Here, hold this. I'll be giving you a ride home."

"Of course." The Indeedee says while taking the backpack in his arms while being lift up by Phantom. "Are you sure you can handle me?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I've done it a few times." Phantom let out while starting to fly away.

"Have you- Excuse me..." The Indeedee took a moment to close his eyes and think, Phantom looks back to him.

"Fear of height?"

"Yes."

"You don't need to speak up if you don't want to talk."

The Indeedee takes a moment while Phantom forward themselves over town before speaking up. "...No, it is fine. I can still talk despite this strange position. As I was saying, have you ever seen a ball of gas with eyes and a mouth...?"

"...Once, it was just something I've seen hanging around the guild in broad daylight."

"That was a Ghastly, sir. This is the first form before evolving into Haunter. Ghastly is a notorious type that can either choke or poisons pokemons through it gases. Inhaling the pokemon is assured death for most... In revenge, they are very easy to remove thanks to flying types."

"...Now before I continue, I must say that this line is quite popular. Some are part of teams despite their ...Unsavory ways. One is even a well known leader beyond happy town, a Gengar if I recall. Thanks to healers, the line's feeding ways can be controlled. You might want to keep that in mind in case this Haunter decides to change it's ways...Of course, that is up to you."

"That's nice to know."

"...With that said, I'd like to say that Haunter is a foe you must keep a close eye on. This pokemon can potentially curse and paralyze you with a simple lick. Keep your distance, and go away the second he tries attacking."

"Alright...Sound like a mean lickjob." Phantom let out, however not very amused to hear.

"Indeed. It's evolution, Gengar, is said to be wiser when it comes to stealing life-forces. They approach their victim in a less disturbing matter as their feeding ways has been honed to not outright kill their prey...It is said to be thanks to their evolution method...Thought, that evolution method is unclear as it requires the involvement of someone else."

"Hmhm. So my best bet is to try and get them to talk...Just like I thought." Phantom says while pondering.

"I must also inquire about what you know about Cofagrigus and Haunter. What do you know about them?"

Phantom shrugs even if the other can't see him at the moment. "Not much. I was about to ask what are the chances these could be from teams, or something akin. I'm starting to wonder how people recognize others since a lot of pokemons tend to look alike."

"The chances are there, however...Haunter and Cofagrigus are a known duo. They strike at night, and has been seen several times together. Most of their times are spent at the tower graveyard...However, witnesses claims they have taken away pokemons from their homes, all around at night."

Indeedee continues. "...They are on a criminal list, however, they could have a ulterior motive or some to why they are doing this. Such pokemons does not need to hide themselves when this society accept them. Considering you are still around, that only means they do not want to be disturbed, or has their eyes on something else."

"Yeah, I've thought as much."

"...As for the similarities between many pokemons, I'm sure you must have noticed by now how certain has some difference? Even the scorbunnies, Raboots and Cinderaces at the mansion can be told apart with their slight color difference and emotions...Of course, that difference may be barely noticeable but it is there."

"...Same for many pokemons, thought it is minor. You may also find difference withing interbreeding species and there is also a chance certain pokemons will have a completely color schemes than others."

"Like albinos? That's a thing here, right?"

"Yes...But Pokemons with a large difference in color schemes are called shinies."

"Ohhh, let me guess, they sparkles?

"Some claims they do, however...It is only rumors."

The two arrived to the base safe and sound. Phantom allows the Indeedee down, who shuffled his feet on the grass as quickly as possible despite his bored expression. "...I suppose this is the base?"

"Yep, welcome to Team God's place. You have telekinesis, right?" Phantom ask while forwarding himself in front of the door.

"Yes."

"Do you know how to open locked doors?" Phantom ask while pointing at the doorknob.

"I can. Would you like me to do so?"

"Nah, I was just curious if you knew how." Phantom says while opening the door...

...And getting tackled by a literal cake body.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" A vanilla strawberry Alcremie shouted while smacking away Phantom from her sight, passing next to the male Indeedee.

"STOP THAT CAKE!" Flame shouted, angrily pointing at her while running, cream covering his body.

Both Phantom and Indacii used their powers to lift the girl into the air as she let out a scream. "I QUIT! I QUIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" trying to squirm away from the invisible hands, but unable to do so.

"NOW FORWARD HER TO MY MOUTH!" Flame, with eyes sparkling, mouth agape covered with some with and pointing at himself commands.

"Pfffft...Alright, alright." Phantom tried to lick some cream from himself while forwarding the lady cake toward the bunny. He dropped his telekinesis, allowing the butler-type to handle her, and went in front of the delicious looking pokemon.

"Alright, I need to know who are you and what are you doing here.?" Phantom ask while Flame licks the girl as she blushes over trying to squirm and flail.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm an Alcremie! I'm from Typical and came as fast as possible...But this is too muuuuuuuuuch!"

Phantom looks back to Flame. "I thought you were getting a grass type for the kid?" The bunny lift a hand toward the little ghost, mentioning to give himself a moment as he kept savoring the cream off of her.

"S-STOP HIIIIIIIIM!" The cake screams out waddling her leg, but couldn't bother stopping the bunny himself at feet range.

"...Okay! That was good!" Flame licks his lips...Then forward himself for another dose.

"Sorry lady, you have to tell me if this is lethal for you or you're just saying this to get him off." Phantom ask to the fairy types who kept blushing.

"...AHHHHHHHHH, IT IS! IT IS!"

"Liar! Your kind is fine with licks! I'm not biting you, see?" Flame shows off his teeth to the girl, who hides her eyes and let out another scream.

"...Fine, I need to try her out." Phantom takes a lick at her toward her chest, tasting the sweet taste of vanilla with a hint of strawberries. The little ghost smiles at the taste. "...Yep, tastes like the usual birthday cake alright."

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I'M PAID FOR!" She screamed out.

"Relax, how much do you want for your troubles? We were thinking of getting a free service anyway." Phantom ask.

"I JUST WANT TO LEEEEEEEEEEEEEAVE!" She screams again.

Flame finally stopped, licking his lips. "Maaaaaaaaaan, this is rich! I can taste EVERYTHING! ...And my stomach is full! I feel sick but this is so gooooood!" He takes one last lick at the cake before forwarding a hand toward Indecii. "You may let her go now!"

The Alcremie gets put down, pressing her limbs on herself while keeping her eyes closed, as if she was about to fall. "...Is it over?" She opens up one eye toward Flame.

"Yes." Phantom says to her. "If you want to leave, that's fine. It's a rocky start I know, but a literal cake like you should expect to get licked and beyond."

She takes a look at Phantom, then let out a "Uuuuuugh...Don't say that, I already have so much trouble with people...I just want to look over a base without trouble..."

Phantom looks back to Flame, who shrugged. "Listen, you're paid...How much you are worth?"

The cake gets up. "H-HUH? Y-You don't know?!"

"Yeah, about that...When I filled for Typical, I just wrote anyone will do! Sorry..." Flame says while rubbing his neck. "...But you're really tasty! I wouldn't mind paying for you if it means I get to lick you as much as I want!"

"Ummm..." She looks down on the floor. "...I'm sorry...I must refuse the contract...I can't live like this..." She start walking backward, still looking down.

"That's your choice, cake. Feel free to come by if you got a change of mind, alright?" Phantom let out.

"Phantom, that means I'll have to change the contract tomorrow! It's getting late too!" Flame says to the little ghost.

Meanwhile, the Alcremie blurt out a "BYE!" while running away. Indecii watched her leave while the duo continued.

"Yeah, this time go for a grass type, hell take the grassy nannies." Phantom let out to the bunny.

"PFFT!" Flame set his two hands in front of his lips, then laughed out.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Haunter or Cofagrigus, Flame?" Indecii ask while the bunny slapped his knee.

"Haha...Haha...Hah...Nope!" Flame takes his composure while balancing himself on spot with a smile.

"Oh yeah, sorry for leaving you like this for a few hours-"

"A FEW HOURS?" Suddenly, Flame press his cheeks at the revelation, looking at the sky. The afternoon sun only having just around four hours left. "...HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP?

"Five hours? I think? I had enough time to file in a teammate demand and do some business with the Raboots at your place."

"Awwwwwwww...Phantom! Try not to leave me alone like that! I got woken up to knocks thinking I was still in a dream!"

"It wasn't really a dream, wasn't it?"

"Nope! I got Alcremie inside, kept calm...Then went straight after her! She's too yummy to pass!" Flame let out with a happy smile.

Phantom laughed. "Yeah, she was too good...And yeah, I kept watch of you for a few minutes but you were too adorable sleeping so I couldn't wake you up!"." Phantom then pet Flame without telekinesis.

"Awww, but don't say it like that! I'm not cute! What else did you do?" Flame ask.

"I suppose you know about Indecii?" Phantom looks back to the butler, who bowed down in return.

"OH! ...Wait, where's the bounsweet and Ind-III-cii?" Flame tilts his head, looking around.

"They're not gonna come until it's safe to be here. Instead Indicii wants us to use him as a decoy for the night. Meanwhile we'll be off doing missions, and maybe drop off somewhere else to sleep...But before we do that, I have to do a little something. Stick with Indecii, alright?"

"Um, okay?"

Phantom went inside the base while Flame watched him, then forward to the psychic type.

Meanwhile, the little ghost notices a ton of cream lying on the couch and on the floor. Flame's backpack still on the table, yet untouched despite a knocked chair. Phantom places it back before forwarding himself up to the last floor and set down his own backpack in a corner...And taking out the stack of shrooms from underneath a stack of hay before going off the first floor.

Back down, Indecii began to clean away the cream through telekinesis while Flame lapped up some on all four, noticing Phantom getting down.

"Oh! What's that?" Flame ask, getting up and going toward Phantom.

"That's just for a mission, I'll be-"

"Aren't you gonna go see the ghosts?" Flame quickly ask.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, just stay inside with Indecii, I need to do that first and then the ghosts." Phantom says while going toward the door.

"Okay! Wait for me before dealing with them!" Flame waves off while going back to the lapping.

Outside, Phantom forward himself behind the base, wrapping his tail around the little bag before trying to get down into the ghost room with it...Failing so. He repeat the process a few times before deciding to just head down.

Once again, he gets to see Haunter reading another book, this time a little more interested in it while leaning on the stack of pillows...And Cofagrigus leaning against the wall.

"Hey, sorry to bother. I got a little trade for ya." Phantom ask.

"Shhhhhhhhhh..." The Haunter raises one finger toward the ghost, keeping on reading.

Phantom decides to sit down on the edge of a wall, picking up a random book, this time about a Thievul's journey.

It didn't take long for Phantom to get interested in the story, not seeing the time pass while giving furtive look at the other Pokemon.

After some chapters, a sudden hit from a book got him off from his binging read. "Hey,who said you could be here?"

Shaking himself from the hit, Phantom takes a moment to rub himself. "...Ow. What the hell, man?"

"Come on, get out of here!" The other shouts while forwarding himself to Phantom, who backed up swinging his stubby hands in front of him.

"Ah! Wait! Wait! I came for a trade!"

"What sort of trade?" The Haunter stopped himself, confused.

"I brought shrooms for you two, don't know if you guys will like it but I've been meaning to learn how t-"

"Shrooms? Do we look like we want that?" The Haunter forward a hand toward Cofagrigus, who remained immobile the entire time.

"Well, those are fun shrooms, they make you see some god damn wild shit!" Explained Phantom while pointing up.

"God damn...Wild shit?" The Haunter had a even confused look.

"Yeah! I'm sure you'll like them! ...Except I can't bring anything down here, can't for some reasons. Just can't phase through with anything, that's why I want to trade. You show me that ability, and you keep the shrooms, alright?"

The Haunter forward himself to Phantom, snagging him up by the head. "You're a Phantump! Make it work! ...And don't say trade, you had my hopes up!" Then throws him into the air, who get knocked into the ceiling.

"God fucking damn not again..." Phantom let out, rubbing himself while phasing out of the room. Haunter couldn't give a shit in the meanwhile.

Back over the ground, Phantom notices the sun is about to go down, most of the grass was burnt...And the shrooms no where to be seen. "Awwwwwwwwwwwww shit."


	22. A Flame's perspective

Last Chapter: While Flame slept soundly, Phantom went to post a teammate demand at the guild and then went to visit his Bounsweet. Given a Indeedee to stay overnight at the base, he used him as a Intel for the criminals lying underneath in the ghostly room. However, his plans backfire when Flame found something he shouldn't.

Flame lapped up cream on the floor before getting up and running around Indecii, who was busy cleaning what he can with telekinesis.

"Indeee-ciiii! I've got some questions for you!" The little bunny says before jumping onto the butler type, climbing him and sitting on top of his head, waddling his legs on the pokemon's face and using his horns as handles.

Meanwhile, the Indeedee balances himself while keeping a unchanged expression and began walking in several directions lead by the bunny pushing his horns. "Of course, what would you like to ask?"

"I've been gone for three whole day! It was the most boring experience EVER! ...Until people began to talk! So it is your duty to explain to me right now what happened in the past three days!" Flame ask while waddling his feet, involuntary kicking the man's face while waddling his legs. The other makes a small forcefield around his face in response to let the bunny kick as much as he pleases without knocking himself up.

"Alas, I am but a servant to your family. I have not much to say beyond the usual."

"Awwwwwww don't be like that! I'm sure there's plenty of stuff that happened! Like..." Flame took a thinker pose, letting his arm rest on the right side of the Indeedee's horn, making him move toward the right in response until stopping at a wall. "...Ah-HAH! Did my Father come back?"

"Master Cinder has yet to come back. He should be back on the day of his Team's tournament for the Lunar festival."

"Hmrhm...I thought as much!" Flame got down from the Indeedee and looks back at him. "What about my mother?"

"Madame Ace has sent the good news through Elypso's telepaths, however she is doing other missions at the moment. She won't be back until another day, or two."

"Awww...I knew it! They're always gone unless something happens!" Flame let out while leaning on the floor, putting his paws behind his head, and rising one leg up toward the butler pokemon. "Pull me!"

The Indeedee obliges himself, pulling the Scorbunny around the floor of the base. Meanwhile Flame looks back up at the ceiling, thinking.

"It's silly. I was so tired I couldn't bother coming back to the mansion, hoping to see Mom or Dad...And now that I am awake, I don't wanna go back because I know deep down my parents won't be here. I never get to see them when I want to. They're always gone and I hate it."

Indeedee kept pulling him around the base while the other kept thinking to himself, then smiled up, looking back at the other. "But you know what? I get to see Daddy and Mommy fight in just a few days! So I'll get a lot of talking with them! ...Hopefully!"

Flame suddenly rise from the the ground, kicking off the Indeedee's hand, who in response step back from the bunny. "OH! OH! EVEN BETTER! ME AND PHANTOM WILL FIGHT SO THAT MEANS THEY GET TO WATCH US!" Flame yells out, eyes sparkling and mouth agape toward the other pokemon, who looks back at him with a nod and smile despite what he just did.

"Indeed. I believe you gained some experience before the...Incident?" The Indeedee ask, however Flame's emotions dictate he didn't.

"Um...Not really? We never got into a real fight against someone else!" Flame kicks up the air, then sway his arms around the air. "BANG! TAKE THAT! I still need to properly fight!" The little bunny balances himself on spot looking back at the other pokemon.

"Ah...Then perhaps I could train you?" Indecii leans a hand toward the door leading to outside.

"Um...I don't have a key? The plans says I should have one leaning riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...!" Flame runs up toward the door, taking up the rug in front of it. Nothing underneath. "There! But it's not here!" He let out with a disappointing tone toward the other, pointing below to where it should be.

"Ah, don't worry about the key. I can use my telekinesis in order to open up doors and lock them." The Indeedee forwards himself to the door while opening it.

"Awwwwwww, but that means I have to come back with you!" Flame let out nonchalantly in disappointment.

"I am not sure what you were expecting, are you implying you were wishing to go elsewhere?"

"Aren't we heading off somewhere to properly train? I mean...It takes time and maybe I'd like to do other things on my own!"

"Do not worry, we can go in the backyard to train. I believe there should be ample space, and I can neuter any flames trying to go beyond our session."

"Backyard...Yeah, it did say it was a sort of blank slate meant for anything. Okay! Pull me up!" Flame went toward the Indeedee and rose his arms up, allowing for the other to grab him into a hug...Which the Scorbunny broke from to climb over the man and put himself into the top of his head to pull his horns forward toward the door.

Flame kept controlling the movement of the Indeedee while they make way into the backyard of the base. "Please do not let go of my horns until I tell you so, I will be using my powers to lay out the area." As Indecii said so, the grass began to get cut in front of the butler type from a invisible cutting it knee deep. It didn't take long that the psychic type got everything clean by removing the cut grass, and allowing the bunny to get down.

Flame rubs his feet along the grass, letting his paws feel the top of the freshly cut green. "Yeah! This will do!" He runs along the field then places forward to Indeedee, who looks back at him with his hands behind himself.

"How would you like to proceed?" The psychic type ask.

"ATTACK ME WITH YOUR BEST MOVE!" Flame yells out, preparing himself in a defensive position.

The Indeedee smiles and let out a chuckles. "I cannot do that. You are not strong enough to withstand any of my stronger attacks."

"Awwwwwwww, come on! Attack me once!" Flame begs while jumping...And feeling something on his leg, falling down. "WOOOAH!" He quickly stand back up, then jumps again. "COME ON! COME ON!"

"I just did."

"Huh? No you didn't!" Flame looks back down, looking around and picking up something. "See? This rock is the culprit!"

"It was not the rock, but rather a invisible surface that knocked you to the ground. Sometime even the smallest thing can cause great troubles." The other explains.

Flame throws backward the rock in response. "Awwww, really? Okay...Um- How about you give it your all while I give it my all? Wouldn't that be fair?"

The indeedee shakes his head left and right. "I am sorry, but as I said even if you give it all your best, it would be unwise of me to attack you in full force...However, I can diminish the power of my attacks and stop when necessary."

"Fine by me!" Flame began stretching himself, letting the heat get up to his patches. He then lift one paw up the sky. "THREE..." One of his little bunny finger move. "TWO...ONE! ….GO!" Flame rushed toward the Indeedee, flames burning behind his legs...But tripped again.

"AHHH!" He rolled up to the Indeedee, who looks back to him with a smirk. "Can you stop doing that? It's annoying!" Flame let out to the other, getting up angrily.

"I am sorry, but I am only doing what you told me to do!" The other muses while dissipating the fire behind the bunny.

"Noooooo, you have to let me hit you up first! Else it doesn't work!" Flame explained while jumping in annoyance. The Indeedee shakes his head.

"Indeed...That is what your other family members begs me to do...However when it comes to fighting, anything goes. As much as it pleases me to allow you to win, I cannot allow myself to tutor you otherwise. You have wished for me to attack, and this is my response...Perhaps you would prefer being able to attack while I simply defend myself?"

"Yeah!-" Flame happy expression suddenly changes to a confused one. Wait, no! I can't allow that!" If I do that it's not even training properly! But no cheap shots, okay?" Flame ask while looking straight at the Indeedee's eyes.

"I am unsure what you call cheap shot, little one."

"I mean knocking me with small stuff like that! Don't do that!" Flame roared out with jumping.

The Indeedee shakes his head again. "I am sorry, but these were not cheap shots. In a battle, you want the element of surprise toward your enemies, and that surprise will get you the upper hand."

The scorbunny gets lift out in the air, he start looking around."Phantom?"

"I am currently attacking you with a Psychic attack. If you pick up a technical machine, or a book covering how to use this...You will see it is described as a way to knock up your opponents with a invisible strength. But as you are feeling, it is not the case. The wraps you feel around you is meant to make you levitate, and I can use that attack to cut grass, open doors and do other daily things."

The Indeedee continues. "...What you call cheap shots is something you should instead look forward in battles, and do them yourself. You can evade those in a friendly battle, however you must use them in a serious battle, or in the wild. Happy Town has a certain code of conduct that is understood by most of it's citizens, and upkeep by many to ensure the safety of everyone. However, beyond in the wild everything goes, and I'd like you to remind yourself that your life could be very well forfeit by the very first attack of a stranger."

"Awwwwwww...Not that talk again!" Flame looks away, trying to wiggle away from the telekinesis grasp, but can't.

"I understand your annoyance, but it is something I must press for your safety." The Indeedee start to balance Flame in the air while explaining. "You are a scorbunny, quite small for everything, and for many a bite-sized snack-"

"Indeeeeeeeeciiiii! Don't set up the whole speech! I know! I don't wanna hear it again! My very soul was taken away for three whole day and I don't wanna do the stupid mistake of checking another pokemon's hole!" Indecii chuckles at Flame's words. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! IT'S TRUE!" He tried to pry himself away from the psychic grasp.

"I must excuse myself. Where have I left my manners...?" The Indeedee kept smiling while letting Flame go from his invisible wrap.

The bunny falls down to the ground on his paws and get back up, patting himself while walking backward, looking at the ghost. "Can't we just have a serious fight? Like you do your things while I do mine?

"Of course, thought you must remind yourself that no matter what you say, I will do surprises in my attacks...Unless if you wish to simply use me as a punching bag."

"No way! I want you to attack back!" Flame says while stretching again, this time with a quicker space and heat already invading from his feet and nose patches. "LET'S DO THIS!"

Flame rushes toward the Indeedee while leaving flames behind him, jumping around this time while tripping on more invisible objects, but leaping and landing a blazing kick toward the other, who withstand it by backing up, then sending Flame away through a telekinesis push.

The bunny falls back on his legs, then start to circle around the other who simply stood still, allowing the bunny to go for his leg and biting...Only to feel a sort of force block him from doing damage. The Indeedee kicks him off from his leg, but Flame keep holding strongly while trying to pierce through the psychic's type defense...Then pushed off again, this time in a grasp and sent flying to his original spot.

In the meanwhile the Indeedee keep dissipating the burnt grass, keeping a watchful eye so it doesn't spread while allowing Flame to attack.

While being in the air, Flame notices how to some clouds are hiding the sun. As soon as he hit the ground, he start dancing while keeping a good look on the other pokemon, a smile on his lips while the other awaits. However, his dance soon gets interrupted by an invisible bar, making him trip to the ground.

Flame quickly gets up. "HEY! I'M DOING SUNNY DANCE! LET ME DO IT!" He shouts up to the other, who chuckled in return.

"I am sorry, please continue." Indecii bows down to the other, who continued his dance while keeping his eyes on the other. Not too soon and the clouds went away from the sun as it shines down brightly on the duo.

Flame rubs his nose patch, already feeling the sun's effect. "Okay! Hope you can withstand these!" The little scorbunny rushes over the other one, this time using the psychic objects to leap over the Indeedee, and letting out flames get out of his mouth.

The psychic type decided to let the fire hits him, protecting himself with only one of his arm as it burnt him. Meanwhile, Flame landed one foot on the other's head after burning the other, and kick him off, making the other forward himself. He then circles the butler-type in a happy fashion.

"I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU!" Flame happily let out, then gives another kick at the Indeedee's leg, who trips back in response, sliding on the ground in defeat. The other quickly goes on top of him, letting his burning feet do the rest of the job while stepping on him.

However, the Indeedee let out a calming scent as his wounds dissipated as soon as the flames hits him up, and allowed himself to be attacked more by the bunny while the other boasted with a laugh.

Flame, realizing he's been going for too long with his attacks, went in front of the Indeedee and laughed up some more. "I told you that you can do more! I've beaten you!" He sat down and press one foot on the other's head, lightly pushing him before giving one last kick.

Meanwhile, the Indeedee remained unresponsive despite the scent healing him.

"...Come on! Get up!" Flame finally let out, trying to push the indeedee back, the other remains silent at the bunny's demand.

"It's not funny, Indeeeecii! I said get up!" This time, the scorbunny gives more strength to his push, however unable to move the other.

Annoyed, Flame taps his foot down to the ground, then position himself to properly lift the Indeedee, managing to get him halfway through from the ground. "COME ON!"

Suddenly, the Indeedee pins down Flame to the ground, placing himself above of him. "It's time I teach you the best thing about my kind."

Flame quickly hides his face in response...Only to feel something fall on his arms and body.

"Air to money." The other let out, making pieces of gold appearing out of thin air.

Scorbunny looks back in fear, however his expression quickly changes to confused and then happiness. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHH!" He looks at the money on him and down on the ground, still pinned by the other. "THIS IS SO COOL! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ABOUT THAT EARLIER?!" He screams out mouth agape, eyes sparkling at the other, stretching his arms on the ground.

The Indeedee smiles up. "This is something my kind can do, however it would put a fair imbalance to monetary gain if we overdo it. Think of it as a small reward for fighting with me."

"SWEET!" Flame let out while putting the coins over himself, laughing and doing a sort of snow angel. The other pokemon get up, backed up and looks back at the other happily keeping on playing with the gold, forwarding his hands toward his back.

"THIS IS AMAZING! I CAN BUY WHATEVER I WANT NOW!" Flame screams again while the Indeedee keep watching with a smile.

After playing enough with the gold, Flame gets up and look back at the Indeedee who patiently awaited him. "I KNOW! ...You don't mind filling a room with gold? I don't care which one, but that would be so cool if you could do that in the base!" Flame begs while looking back at Indecii, who gives a sort of thoughtful reactions before looking back at the Scorbunny.

"Of course. I cannot fully fill the rooms themselves, however I may be able to fill them partially with gold. A golden floor will do?"

Flame nods with a large smile. "Hmhm! Please do! I'll stick around here and play some more!" Flame let out while letting himself drop back onto the little pile of gold. Meanwhile Indecii forward himself back into the base.

It didn't take long for the bunny to run around again, doing moves in the air and fighting invisible foes for fun, having a laugh to himself doing so. However, he stumbled onto a pack of shrooms, a bit burnt from the fight of earlier.


	23. Chapter 23: To keep a Contract

Last Chapter: Phantom went into the ghostly hideout in order to talk with the criminal duo, however his interest was taken by a book about a Thievul. Meanwhile, Flame had a talk with Indecii about his parents and what happened before fighting him. After losing the fight, the Scorbunny was rewarded with money, and found some interesting shrooms.

Phantom forward himself into the base in a panic...And his sight turns into a sort of horrid wonder.

The floor was littered in gold...And on the table, no backpack to be found. On one side of the room, he could spot a little cash mountain with a sort of round hole on top. Phantom takes a moment to grasp some golden coins and let it fall on the floor, filling the first floor of the base with the sound of clinging money.

Suddenly, knocks came from the front door. Phantom forward himself to it, opening it and revealing...

"Oh! Finall-HUH?" It was the same Alcremie as earlier, gasping at the sight of the gold behind Phantom.

Phantom looks back, seeing nothing, then turns back to her. "...Yeah, I got no idea how that got here either." Shrugged Phantom. "I suppose you're here for you-"

"Contract? Yes...Um- Scorbunny isn't around?" Alcremie darts beyond Phantom, this time taking caution of spotting for the fire type.

"Nah...Um-" Phantom turns back again. Then looks back to the fairy type. "Give me a moment." The little ghost purposely let the door open while heading upstairs, then downward spotting the vanilla cake pokemon standing still behind the door, then forward himself in the basement. Nothing has changed...Except for more gold littering all compartment of the base.

Phantom takes back his position in front of the girl, noticing she didn't try getting in nor picking up a gold coin. "Nope. Both him and the Indeedee are gone."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Arceus...Not that I should mind. I came here to discuss about my contract- I'm not too late to keep it?"

"Not at all, I seriously doubt we'll change it today- Or even tonight."

"Good! ...Um- You promise to not eat me?" She begs while putting her hands together on her dress, letting her heads fall while looking toward the little ghost.

"Nah. I have no intention to do so, even if you did taste good, and that smells of yours just begs for it." Phantom says while forwarding a stubby hand toward the inside of the base.

Alcremie looks back at Phantom's gesture, then inside, then at the little ghost, then at the insides again. "...Your partner said and done the same thing..."

"PFFFT- FOR REAL?" Phantom let out a laugh, meanwhile the Alcremie had a confused, distraught look toward the ghost.

"Listen! It's serious! I gave it some thought and came to a conclusion!" Phantom took a moment to stop his laugh, looking back at the cake while wiping off a tear from his eye with it's tail end.

"Alright, alright, I understand. Must be hard being a sweet thing in this world, hm?"

"I don't like it, it's why I want to upkeep a base but..." She looks down toward the ground before looking back at Phantom. "...I don't want to be assaulted like this. I don't want to end up in someone's stomach. I really don't want to be seen as just a walking dessert. There's more to me than that! I thought getting a paying job would bare anyone from trying to do that, but today I've seen otherwise. I hate it."

Phantom took a more serious look. "...Yeah, I get you. But you should try using that as an asset. Do you realize how much people would like to pay just for getting a spoonful of your cream? Why not make a business?"

"...Because I don't want that! I just want peace and quiet, is that too hard to understand?"

"...Alright, fine. I can't promise much since tomorrow there are going to be new recruits, an-"

"HUH? RECRUITS?!" She gasped again, Phantom gives her a confused, yet somewhat pissed look.

"Yeah, recruits. So there's a good chance I might have to babysit them toward you. But on the bright side, I guess that's better than heading for a new contract and maybe get eaten, hm?"

"Ugh...I don't wanna but..."

Phantom takes a handful of golden coins with an invisible hand. "Or you can take these coins and make something out of them, maybe buy yourself a nice home and do your own things."

She quickly forward her hands toward the little ghost, waving them. "I CAN'T ACCEPT THOSE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!"

Phantom forward the pieces and let them leak on on top of the Alcremie's head, which she moved herself around as if receiving liquid. "EWWWWWWWWWWW!" The pieces disappear into her layers of cream.

"Sorry girl, when I give out something, I mean it. Hell, have some more!" Phantom smirked while showering her with more pieces, some sticking out from her, and some getting inside the vanilla. She squirmed on spot, letting stifled noises come out of her mouth while shutting her eyes tightly.

"U-ugh...I'm not...Getting cursed am I...?" She meekly look back toward Phantom, one eye open.

"Nah. Else I wouldn't be doing that." Phantom explained while putting more coins onto her. "Hell, I'd be cursed first for touching these...Kind of." The little ghost look at his invisible hand for a moment before picking up more cash to drop on her. "I have no idea how much I'm dropping on your head, but you're at least worth more than a thousand plus tips." He chuckled.

"...Am I just gonna accept the money? I feel really bad..."

"Think of it as a payment for your troubles. Beside, you've seen how much money we got here? Don't ask me how we got this, but you might as well profit of the hoard before whoever set it there comes back." Phantom chuckled.

"UM...SAYING THAT THIS WAY I-" She looks backward to herself.

"Relax, I'm joking- Hey, isn't that someone looking at you outside?" Phantom teases with a smile.

"H-HUH?" The fairy type looks around, then rushes inside the base, the sound of cash clinging at her wobbly creamy feet. Phantom shuts down the door.

The Alcremie realizes what she's just done and looks back to Phantom, setting herself in a kneeling position and gripping her hands together with a scared look toward the ghost. "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I WANT TO LIVE!"

"Calm down, I'm not gonna do that." Phantom forward himself to the couch. "Make yourself at home, take any coins you want, just don't touch the backpack upstairs." The little ghost points toward the stair with it's tail end.

"...Really? It's not a trick, isn't it?" She gives Phantom a confused, yet disturbed look.

"Nah. You said you want your contract, didn't you? You can keep it, or you can become a teammate which would fit you better. Between you and I, if you start leaving cream behind like you did earlier, it might be better you come up as a teammate, and with all the gold laying around, I might just buy two more bases." Phantom let out while making himself comfortable on the couch, lying down and feeling the texture on his back.

"Wait...More bases? You can buy more?' She looks around at the coins, whispering. "I mean..."

"Yeah, there's no laws against it last time I've checked. Hell, how about this? You join my team, get your very own place devoid of anyone else, and you do the missions you want?"

Alcremie takes a moment to observe Phantom, unsure of what was happening. "Um...Actually, I want people to care about me..."

Phantom takes a moment to look at the other, taking a more empathetic look at the fairy type. "...Yeah, I get you. It's must be hard trying to fit in. Tell you what? We cut down that contract, you join my team, and you get to stick with the people you like most tomorrow! There's two girls coming here tomorrow so they might make good friends!" Phantom smiles up to her.

"...Really? I...Guess I can stay...Um- I was wondering, can I rest here for the night? It's getting awfully dark, and I can barely see..." She looks around saying so, worried.

Phantom takes notice there are no real source of light around here compared to the infinity torch light and glowing vines back at the other base. He takes a moment to summon a branch, and feeling some sort of inner native ability trying to slither outside of his body. He spits out a blueish white flame that flicker on the tip of the wood.

"Hey, look at that! First time trying this! We've got light for days!" Phantom muses while setting the branch to stick out from a gold pile, racking up the cash and making sure it holds itself while the Alcremie furtively looks at him. "Is it better?"

"Um...It's still awfully dark but it's a start..."

Phantom tries to blow the torch, but fails so as it remains in it's pitiful, yet striking color. "Hm, yeah. Just don't touch these, I got no idea what it compared to real fire." Phantom says while repeating more torches. Meanwhile the fairy type forward herself on the couch and sits down to watch the other.

"Um...I think your flames can be applying around the room...I mean, look at how the tip doesn't burn!...Right?" Phantom takes a moment to look at the cake, then back at the walls, then back to her and the walls again.

"...Yeah, I might try it once." Phantom awkwardly forward himself to one side of the room, and spat out a flame on it, placing a hand toward the flame...And for some reason it didn't burn. "Ehhhh...I got no controls on these! You sure that's fine?" Phantom forward a stubby hand at the fire.

The other watched him in a confused manner. "Um...Yes? You're the ghost, you...Should know that by now!" She tilted her head while setting herself in a more comfortable manner on the couch.

"You're right, I should know that by now." Phantom spat out another flame, this time guiding it to the ceiling of the room. "I just find it odd, you know?" With his invisible hands, he made sure the fire wouldn't leak toward the materials, but letting it touch wouldn't even spread any sort of fire. "There! I just don't feel like burning my place up."

At the same time he says this, one of the wooden stick falls down on the ground, unaffecting anything. The Alcremie has a little jump, but then looks back at Phantom. "...You don't train often?"

"Nah, I don't." Phantom filled the room with more blueish white flames, for the normal eyes, the room was finally visible completely despite the color. "...Well, kind of. Just not the proper way!" He shrugs to her, sitting on the couch, she furtively shuffles away from him, pressing herself on the edge. "Thing is, I've been training a lot, just not with someone. The daily life is enough to make me find out my abilities." Phantom explains while looking at his invisible hands...Unable to see them himself.

"...Say, I never caught your name, didn't I?" Phantom looks back to Alcremie, who gave off a confused look.

"Huh? I said I was Alcremie...?"

"Nah, nah, I meant your real name. Alcremie is your species name, correct?"

"...Yes. I like it- Is there something wrong with that?"

Phantom chuckled. "Nothing wrong with that, but that just gives off who you are to people, doesn't it?"

"Um...Contracts requires you to show write down your species name so I don't see the use of a name."

"In a team, your species name won't matter much honestly. Once you start making out a name for yourself, people will see you as a figure of hope instead of just someone they'd want to eat."

"...Really?"

"Yeah, think about it. When you take a mission, the first thing you'll notice is the species name you'll be rescuing or helping. You'll have the advantage since you'll know they have no idea who you are, however once you've helped them, they can spread out the good news about your name, and with time people will see you as a figure of hope, and not a figure to eat!" Phantom explained.

"Um..." Alcremie looks down toward the floor, then back to Phantom. "...You're kind of right, I never saw it this way.- Oh! What's your name?"

"Phantom." He smiles back to her.

"...And what about the Indeedee? Does he have a name too?"

"...Yeah, his name is Indecii."

"Hm...It's awfully similar to Phantump and Indeedee, don't you think?"

"Ah, er...Yeah." Phantom rubs his head, realizing that even despite speaking a completely different language, Phantump is awfully close to Phantom, even if the proper word for Phantom was Gaphroh. "Hahaha, I'm not setting a good example, am I?"

The other shakes her head left and right in return while Phantom kept chuckling. "...How about naming yourself something like...Hm, Alcre-"

The entrance door opened, cutting Phantom's talk. Both pokemons look back toward the door, looking at a Lucario. A traveler's backpack on him, a blue scarf to his neck...And at hand, a very agitated Flame mumbling to himself with his backpack on his back trying to get away from the dog-like pokemon.

"Huh...? You didn't lock the door?" Alcremie ask to Phantom, who shrugs to her.

"Didn't need to, not like I can lock it from the inside- Hey, there!" Phantom let out to the steel type, who darts him off. Phantom recoils at the sight. "...Warms welcome to the team's base!" The little ghost tries to keep his calm despite the Lucario's odd expression.

"Do you have any idea what happened to your partner?" The Lucario roared toward the little ghost.

"Let me guess, he ate shrooms...?" Phantom lift a invisible finger in the air, somehow Lucario looks toward it, while Phantom looks toward his own invisible hand furtively then at the dog-like Pokemon."And you see this?" Phantom waved the hand about, Lucario respond back with a eye twitch.

"Your partner found your illegal shrooms, came to the guild, ate them when told he couldn't have them then banished his own Indeedee from Happy Town."

"Awww shit he did that?" Phantom forward himself in front of Flame, who hid his eyes and let out a scream. "Awww gee, buddy. Sorry man."

"You'll have ample time to excuse yourself in prison."

"Hey now! Let's not be hasty! I had no idea these were bad! ...And banned!" Phantom raised two hands toward himself, flying backward at the dog who kept darting him with a menacing look. Clearly nervous from what is happening.

"Even worse. You've been keeping criminals." Lucario says while looking at the floor. "...And produced unapproved coinage."

"Alright. First, I'm not keeping these two. Second, I have no idea how that money got here! Third. You're doing a lot of projection, buddy. How the hell can you come up with all this?

Meanwhile, as Phantom talked, Lucario closes down the door and locks it. "Nobody leaves this room until the rest of my team comes by."

"...Did you listen to my words, or...?"

"You were with my daughter yesterday." He roars up toward the ghost.

"E-Er..." Phantom furtively looks back toward Flame who kept looking around in distraught, trying to shake himself off the biped's hand. "Listen, whatever she said-"

"Don't."

"She meant it."

One of Lucario's eye twitched toward the ghost. He looks back toward the Alcremie who simply overlooked the scene, unable to say anything. He then looks back to Phantom, who seems pretty serious about what he just said.

"Framing me for crimes I didn't do for what happened last night won't change anything." Phantom continued, trying to calm down the other in a serious manner. Lucario respond back with a Aura sphere at Phantom's face, who screams out while being sent flying straight out of the base.

Outside the base, Phantom kept his eyes closed flying away in pain, trying to keep to himself.

Somehow, he found himself quite far from the base once he realized the pain was getting away, shaking himself. He looks back at his invisible hands, then back down.

Two 'criminals' in the underground, coins out of nowhere, Flame in shambles, the Indeedee who left...And now this.

Phantom takes a moment to admire the twilight sky, thinking to himself about what to do.

For a moment, he makes a sort of bubble forceshield around himself, thicking it as much as he can before forwarding himself back to the base.

...And stopping himself in front of it. He let out a sight, getting inside the wall.

...And bouncing right off as if inside a invisible ball. He takes a moment to concentrate again, and entering the room without the forcefield.

"Alright, listen. We're-" Another blast came from the Lucario, Phantom almost escape it but gets his tail hit, letting him spin in the air while the aura sphere went through the walls, phasing right through. "ACK-"

Phantom went through the floor to hide himself, taking a good look at Lucario and the Alcremie. He didn't question how his eyes somehow focused on the duo from where he is, looking back at them. Lucario glares back at him from where he stands.

Phantom then realized his current situation, the current power he's using, looking around and...Recoiling at the sight underground, as if he was underwater but he could see quite far into some basements, the ghostly hideout with the Haunter discussing with the cofagrigus, book at hand, Some pokemons walking outside.

He could also see some bugs walking around in the sort of air of the underground, and below at a certain point all he could see is dirt and a sort of waterway along with a large maze. He couldn't quite make it up from there.

He looks back at the Lucario, he kept looking back at Phantom while standing. The Alcremie was asking questions in the meanwhile, which he responded back to without breaking his glare. Meanwhile, Flame kept trying to move, still mumbling to himself.

Phantom realized he could just talk from afar instead of trying to talk face to face. He approaches himself at a safe distance, keeping his eyes locked on the other pokemon who kept darting him off.

(Alright. I know we began on the wrong foot, but let's discuss." The Lucario's face grimaced receiving the words of Phantom. Meanwhile the little ghost takes a moment to receive words from him, but didn't receive any.

(I know your daughter and I shared a moment together. Rest assured she only gave me a kiss on the cheek, nothing bad.) Lucario shows off his teeth in a growl, then talks to Alcremie. Phantom couldn't hear them from here, nor he could probe anything from Lucario's mind.

(And we never met properly, didn't we? You're...Lance Lucario? I think?)

For the first time, Lucario nods keeping his stance.

"Hey." Phantom felt something poke his back, he let out a scream forwarding himself up in the base, then feel himself getting kicked back down, letting out a yelp. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY ARCEUS! MY ARCEUS! YOU SHOULD SEEN YOURSELF! AHHHHH! HAHAHAHA!"

Phantom rubbed his head, then looks back at the voice, except only seeing dirt. He focuses his eyes back again, seeing the Haunter. "God damn man, have a bit of respect! We're having a showdown here!" Phantom angrily shouts at the other who kept laughing.

"Gee, it's not much of a showdown when you're getting your ass handed to you! What the hell are you even waiting for in there?" Haunter pats Phantom's back.

"He thinks I fucked his daughter."

"Ouch. You did?"

"Nah. She's not that type."

"Booooooooooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiing- Wait wait wait, you're a ghost and she's a Lucario! Of course it won't work! Different species, different wants! Hahahahaha!"

"Wanna hear something funny? He thinks I'm keeping you in my lounge down there."

"Lounge? Down there? Reword that for me again?" Haunter lift a eyebrow toward the little ghost.

"I meant that ghostly hideout down there." Phantom points back at the secret area. "He thinks you and your pal are also murderers."

"PFFFFFFFFFT-Wait. He didn't send people, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did, Your best bet is to skeddadle, man." Phantom shrugs back to him.

"Bah. You've seen how furnished that place is? Ain't gonna get off like that! Hell, all of my best books are in there!"

"It's actually pretty neat man. I've been trying to talk to you about it. I don't give a shit if you two stay, if anything, I was more interested in what you two were doing."

"It's not really the time to talk about that, hm?" The Haunter looks back at the Lucario, waving with a big smile. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Lucario! I love your story!" The ghost nudges Phantom. "Hey, this guy's totally Captain Riolu, I tell you! Just look at his stance! The panache!" The Haunter forward his hands as if encasing the glaring Lucario in a photo. "Picture perfect!" He laughs.

"Picture perfect? Hey man, wouldn't you happen to be from another world? Like human?" Phantom ask out of the blue toward the ghost.

"Huh? Nah. I'm not! Where'd you get that idea? Beside, should you be worrying about him? C'mon, let me show you something." The ghost grabs Phantom, forwarding themselves closer to the other.

"H-Hey Hey! Not too close!" Phantom tries to get away from the Haunter's hand, meanwhile the other laughed out.

"Trust me, this plan is great! You're a Phantump, right? You should be able to control that Alcremie without any issues!" He points toward her while looking back at Phantom.

"You're a bit late, man. I can already do that."

At these words the Haunter rolled his eyes. "Bah, mood breaker. Bet you'd be great writing a book."

"Hey now, what about you?"

"Oh, me? I can! Watch!" Haunter released Phantom and forward himself toward Alcremie, meanwhile lucario looks downward, then back at the fairy type, then downward in astonishment. He drops off Flame, letting him fall on the cash while rushing at the Alcremie, trying to get her away from the ghost but it was too late.

Phantom forward himself onto the scene, noticing the Alcremie's dozed state, awkwardly wobbling around while Lucario backed up. "You monster. Release her!"

"Hey, buddy, are you alright?" Phantom ask to Flame, who simply respond back with a hug and mumbles. Phantom decides to get inside his body for a moment.

His sight turned up in a weird state of trance, a million voice whispering in his head and barely able to do anything. However, unlike Flame he kept quiet and tried to contain himself.

...Then after a few minutes his vision became normal...Revealing a base now soaked in both cake and cash, walls hit and holed up...And the Lucario getting forwarded into a coffin, seemingly grabbed by hands.

Phantom gets out of Flame's body, looking back at the Scorbunny. "Ugh...Phantom? Wait- Where am I? Where's Indecii?-What's HAPPENING?" Flame gets up looking at the scene. A Shadow bolt suddenly hit the coffin, letting the lucario fly out of it and smack into the wall, falling down to the floor. A Gengar got out of a wall and slammed down the Cofagrigus to the ground.

Meanwhile, Phantom picks up Flame, opens up the door and leave the base. "Yeah, sorry buddy. I'll explain later. Phantom comes back to the base and takes a handful of coins before flying back outside.

"Where are we going?"

"First. A meal. Then we head to the guild."


	24. Destiny

Last Chapter: Phantom went into the ghostly hideout in order to talk with the criminal duo, however his interest was taken by a book about a Thievul. Meanwhile, Flame had a talk with Indecii about his parents and what happened before fighting him. After losing the fight, the scorbunny was rewarded with money, and found some interesting shrooms.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing...?" Flame rubbed his head, clenching his eyes

"Yeah, no point staying, it's a shitshow down there." Phantom says while a Talonflame swooped next to him, barely noticeable.

"...Where are we?"

"Happy town, we left the base." Phantom says while turning toward the base. The sort of bird he saw in a flash entered it, and flames began to spew out of the door. "...And our base's gonna be a fine barbecue once we come back."

"Hm..." Flame then whispered, Phantom barely make out the word voice.

"Just hang in tight. I need to to keep focus here."

The duo reach down a restaurant, before entering Phantom got the money inside of Flame's backpack while the other set himself in a crawling position on the ground, still holding his head together. Phantom gets inside of him, listening to some voices talking to him, some of his sight screwed up again and a overwhelming headache fucking him up.

"Maaaaaaaaan, I should have warned you instead of keeping you off without saying a thing. These things are fucking awful." Phantom rubs Flame's head, trying to get himself up but wobbling around. (These shrooms really aren't the fun kind.)

No response from Flame this time, however, Phantom could swore he could hear a little voice saying " I have to hold myself together.) along with some other whispers of his pal inside the strange, chatty voices invading his head.

Looking around, it was rather calm, some pokemons walking about, not a single soul here seems to know what's going on at the base or any crimes taking place. Phantom went to sit down at the edge of a wall, taking a moment for himself despite the hunger trying to lull him to a meal.

"Alright...Let's rest, shouldn't take too long." (I swear I have healing powers) Phantom says for Flame, and thought up while saying this. "...Can you talk?"

Phantom takes a moment to make out the lines, one no came out from Flame's voice from the chaos.

After a few minutes of rest, the voices began to dissipate and the headache became low. Phantom gets up and crack his neck, then stretched out before lazily heading toward The Daily Chow.

Flame remained silent while Phantom got greeted by a Slurpuff who forwards him to a seat. Phantom ask for Flame what he wants, but end up ordering for him instead a carrot salad and a glass of water al along with a dessert tagging along right away due to the waiter's shilling and begging. He then comes out of his buddy's body.

"Better?" Phantom ask to him, who rubbed his heads and lightly nod, but remained silent. "...Alright." The little ghost went back inside of Flame.

(Get out...) Phantom could hear what Flame just said loud and clear now despite the inner voices. Phantom obliges himself, getting out of his buddy's body.

"My bad, it just...You seem to be getting better if I'm inside...Just that odd feeling." Phantom shrugged.

"Hm..." Flame looks back to his right arm and bites himself. A sickening crack fills the area while Phantom's eyes widen and shook, screaming at the sight. "FUCK'S SAKE MAN, NO!" and backing up, phasing through his seat,and into a Excadrill.

"HELP!" He got up quickly, about to grab onto Flame's head, but stopping himself, his right claws above the Scorbunny's head. He gets out from the confused, yet sickened ground-type and began to try to pry off Flame from his gashing wound.

Meanwhile the ground-type looks around the restaurant and forward himself to a Slowbro while some near the self-attacking scorbunny stopped eating to watch the scene, and others continued to eat.

Meanwhile one of the waiter Slurpuff came to the duo. "Excuse me! Let me help!" He got himself up on the table and sniffed out Flame's arm while Phantom managed to break his buddy from biting himself more.

"This is a dream...!" Flame let out to Phantom with a raucous voice, rubbing his head with the unharmed arm.

"NO! IT'S REAL! COME ON, MAN!" Phantom tried to wrap the wound inside one of his invisible hand, stopping the bleeding from the gash.

"I know just how to remedy it!" The dog type proudly says while the sweet scent surrounding him took a herbal one. Not too soon and Flame realized his mistake, getting a paw on his wound, but couldn't due to Phantom's block as he screeched back in pain.

"E-Err! I thought I'd be of help! Sorry!" The fairy type let out, widening his eyes toward the teary-eyed fire type in pain bawling.

Meanwhile the Excadrill came back, pushing the slowbro back toward the trio. "Come on, do your job." He growled to the other, who simply watched the scene...Then let out a healing beam toward the Scorbunny. Not too soon and the horrible gash shut itself in while Flame expression changed to a confused, but painless one.

"You're welcome." The ground-type growled to the group, nudged the Slowbro at his side, who didn't seem to fully understand what was going on staying on spot, then went to sit down to eat the rest of his meal. Both Phantom and Flame didn't turn their sight away from the wound despite the voice.

The waiter looks back to the Excadrill, letting out thank yous to him, he then went down the table and get back to work. "Are you alright?" Phantom ask to Flame, giving him a pat on the back through invisible hand.

Flame takes a moment to investigate his arm, looking at the details of the now sealed up wound despite all the blood and some fur that fell off. "Phantom, could you remove your weird hand?"

"Ah- Um...Sorry." Phantom immediately remove the invisible bandage-like wrapper from his arm.

The Scorbunny let a paw slide on where he made the wound. "I feel it now."

Phantom takes his seat, letting Flame regroup himself.

"So this wasn't a dream?" The scorbunny kept looking at his bloodied arm.

"Nah." Phantom shook his head, keeping a distraught look.

Flame looks around, noticing the Slowbro still standing nearby of them. "...And we are at...?"

"The daily Chow."

Flame got up on his chair and stretched himself, making a check up of his body then rubbed his eyes. "Yep! All fine!" He let out with a smile despite the glaring amount of blood on his arm and on the table.

"...Yeah- Alright, no more shrooms, okay?"

Flame sits back on the chair and let his paws spread on the table, giving Phantom a confused look. "But Phantom! You said it was for a mission! And when I got to the guild, I was told it wasn't and it was illegal!" Meanwhile, the waiter came back with a rag in hand, soaked up.

"Here! Here! I brought you this!" He forward it happily toward Flame, who rises one hand toward the waiter.

"No, it's fine! I can lick it up!" Flame start licking his blood on his arm.

"Oh, that's fine then! I won't need to make a second trip!" He happily says while swabbing the table before leaving.

"You sure you should be licking your own blood, buddy?" Phantom ask.

"Yeah! Don't worry! Beside..." He looks back to the table. "I'm surprised it didn't heat up and burn the table? That's weird...Phantom, what were those shrooms?" Flame ask while licking off the rest of his blood.

"...Psylocin. Remember that Ampharos this morning?" Flame immediately forward himself to Phantom, pressing one paw against his lips and doing a SHHHH, gesture. (...Fine, I'll talk to you from here.)

Flame looks around, noticing the restaurant went into it's normal state. "...Phantom, you don't hear my thoughts?"

"Nope."

"Awww man...Come inside of me!" Flame ask while looking directly at Phantom. He obliges himself, forwarding into him.

Inside, Phantom could feel Flame's natural body state with not a single pain, voices or anything that may signal trouble. The hunger itself somehow dissipated, leaving the bunny in a satiate state. Outside he awaited his meal in the meanwhile, as if nothing is happening within his buddy's body. (Okay! So the Ampharos was found and sent to the guild. They were looking for a culprit all day and we were placed on a suspect list while gone!)

Flame kept explaining. (When I found your bag outside, it was when I and INDECII!) He shouts up. (I FORGOT! I TOLD HIM TO LEAVE HAPPY TOWN FOREVER WHEN HE BECAME A MONSTER! AWWWWWWWWWWWWW GEE.)

(Don't worry, he won't actually do it, right? I mean...Indeedees respond to your Dad first and foremost?)

(NO! IT'S EQUALITY BY DESCENDANT!)

(Don't worry, we just have to send a mail through the guild and they'll fix it up.)

(OH! RIGHT!) Flame had a internal sigh of relief. Meanwhile the waiter brought the carrot salad to the table along with a glass of water and a plate of whipped cream with a cherry on top. "Please enjoy!"

"Thank you!" (So what else happened?) Phantom thought to Flame while going for a bite.

(Phantom.)

(Yeah?) Phantom munched over the salad.

(I wanna eat!)

(Oh, sorry my bad.)

Phantom released himself from his bud and took back his seat. "I'm not really hungry but thanks!" Flame says while eating.

"Really? I thought you'd be! I recall feeling that need of hunger within you, man."

"Naaaaaaah, not after a healing beam! It's like a full meal!" Saying so, Flame spun up his fork and proudly let it stand in the air. "I thought you knew!"

"...That's very new to me, man. I thought I had to forward you to the hospital or something."

Flame looks back around the restaurant, somehow the slowpoke still hasn't moved from his spot. "We were pretty lucky- Thought that waiter- Please don't tip him!" Flame begged toward Phantom.

"Pfft...Yeah, you're getting it, buddy." Phantom chuckled.

"It's not that! Slurpuff cured me of the voices and that numbness on my arm, but it just got me in pain! You don't do that! I'd have been better off that way until whoever cured me did the beam!"

Behind them, the Excadrill chokes up on some food, giving out a laugh. He looks back at the duo and notices they both haven't seen their slow savior in the act, who still stood next to them. He goes back to eating.

"Aww c'mon, least he tried to do something. I couldn't do much myself." Phantom explained.

"Huh? No, you were right earlier! You have some sort of slow restoring power in the act, but it didn't really do much. I'm not even sure how you could tell I was hungry." Flame says with a confused look.

Phantom shrugs back. "Yeah, this shit's weird. We better get someone who can heal tomorrow."

"And teleport! Imagine if we nail someone like that!- Thought...I swore you could with all these Phantumps we saw appearing in the woods!"

"Yeah...I'm still trying to figure that out myself, man."

Flame kept eating his food, enjoying both the desert and the salad. Phantom watched him go at it, noticing how the licked wound had almost up to no blood anymore, and no sign of the wound as the fur itself has taken it's normal shape. devoid of any sign of what just happened.

"Excuse me." The duo looks back toward the voice, a Gumshoos. "I couldn't help but notice...Weren't you two meant to be somewhere else?"

Both look at each other, Flame turns back to the Gumshoos. "Aren't you Detective Gummings?'

The pokemon takes a badges out around the edge of his coat-like fur, and shows it off. "The one and only. I've been told you two where hiding..." He looks back toward the food. "...Not eating."

"So I guess you've been filled with what happened?" Phantom let out to the Pokemon, keeping his eyes locked on his jaws and letting a invisible hand close toward the normal-type.

Flame kept eating. "We got nothing to hide." He forward a fork toward the man with a bright smile. Somehow, Phantom swear he saw his buddy's eyes shook as he set his eyes on the other. "We are innocent~ As in~ No~ Cent~" He chimed while guiding the fork as if doing a little musical scene.

"Then you don't mind if I pick this?" The Gumshoos slowly reach for Flame's backpack, grabbing it while looking at Flame who kept eating, but motioned to get the backpack off. With a discouraged look from not getting the reaction he want, the detective let out a sigh and takes it off, and puts his badge into his fur coat.

"...Hmrph. This isn't what I've heard." He opens up the backpack, then grins. "...Thought I can smell it from here." He snap a one of his finger toward a waiter. "Waiter! Come here!"

A slurpuff approached him with a ticket in hand. "Yes, yes?" He happily wagged his tail at the other.

"Would you like to tell me what you are smelling in there?"

The other gladly sniff it out. "Ohhhh! That smells like Mayor Pegsten! He loves to come eat here every two days!"

An air of disapproval flushed the detective's face toward the other. "...Who else do you know has that scent?"

"The ladies he usually brings and certain customers! Thought I do not know who! Would you like me to go in details?"

"...Has these two gentlemen ever been with the Mayor?" He raise a hand toward the duo, the waiter takes a moment to look at them back.

"Oh, no no! I've never seen them in my life!"

"Thank you, you may go." The waiter goes to a nearby table, servicing a Nidorina and her kids.

Meanwhile Phantom looks back to Flame. "Who's Mayor Pig stain?"

"Pegsten is a Grumpig with panache! He handles most of the business around Happy Town!"

"Sound like your buddy there just found a new criminal to go after!" Phantom chuckled.

"Huh? I don't see why? Dad said the mayor was in goodwill! He voted for him!"

"Really? Well, looks like he's gonna be disappointed."

"Awwww, that'd be bad! I don't wanna hear Daddy voted for the wrong guy!" Flame lamented.

"Eh, don't worry. This feel awfully normal to me." Phantom shrugged back.

Gummings forward himself to the table once more, checking the rest of the backpack before letting it fall on the table. "Nothing else in of worth- Thought I hope your friend is the one to smoke, kid. It's bad for your teeth." He taps his own clean white and sharp teeth toward Flame.

"Relax! I just received a healing beam so whatever damage it did to my teeth is fixed!" Flame spread his mouth toward the other.

"Wait, it FIX YOUR TEETH TOO?" Phantom screamed out.

"Yep!" Flame gladly says while balancing himself on his seat.

"Hm, shows your friend isn't from around. Anyway, I'm not here for discussions, I believe you two know why I am here?"

"Yep! And as we said earlier, we got nothing to hide!" Flame let out to the other once more.

"Yeah, all of it is a bad misunderstanding. I'm guilty for the shro-"

"So you admit it?" The gumshoos cuts Phantom.

"Yep, but I didn't know it was illegal." Phantom shrugged. "I'm from the forest-"

"Actually, he's from another world! He was a human!" Flame chimed in.

"Ah? Human? Where have I heard that before...?"

"WOAH!" Flame immediately let out, eyes sparkling and mouth agape toward the normal type.

"Wait, you know about my species?" Phantom ask.

"Of course, and you wouldn't have been in such a load of trouble if you said so much earlier. There is someone claiming to be a human at the guild!" The detective then scratch his neck. "Really pitiful too, the gal's been refusing to eat meat, nor to leave. I have no idea how she is right now."

"When was she found?" Phantom ask.

"My trainee found her not too long ago, about a week ag-"

"Hey! Just like you!" Flame yells out happily, forwarding himself toward Phantom while pressing his paws on the table.

"So she's the only human?" Phantom ask.

"About that, there has been some news about this, however it's been kept around certain groups of people. It would be preferable to keep it that way, as nobody knows why this is happening, nor how. Your best bet would be heading to the guild yourself." The detective explained then looks around. "...Not that it matter much for most pokemons, if anything...That could be just one big lie!"

The Gumshoos continue "...However, illicit substances are banned, and you two will have to justify yourselves at the guild. It doesn't help my good pal Lance has a tooth against you." Gummings chuckled toward Phantom. "It's seems you've got quite the talk to do!"

"You don't mind if I explain it all here and not back at whatever we're meant to go?" Phantom ask.

"Please, be my guest!" The other forward a hand toward the little ghost.

"Alright. I've been stolen by Flame's brother and sister." Phantom points at Flame with his tail end while still explaining. "When I came to pick up my backpack some days ago, I've noticed a bag of shrooms while one was in some weird comatose state, barely moving. I thought to myself, 'Yeah! Those must be fucking good!' And picked them up. Afterward they've been lying around in my backpack awaiting some uses. Well..."

"...Well...?" Gummings notion the other to continue.

"Alright, so. I wasn't very honest with Flame either. Yes, I've used those shrooms to drug an Ampharos- That I admit." Flame gave out a worrisome face toward Phantom, motioning with a hand to stop. "...And yes, I wanted to use these again on someone else, except this time a ghost."

"Ah?" Gummings let out.

"...Two ghosts actually, you ever heard of Haunter and Cofragigus?" Phantom ask to the Detective.

"Haunter and Cofagrigus, yes."

"Alright, so the base we bought today came with a ghostly room, and I came there expecting nothing, but then I found them. They kicked me out. Later in the day, I tried to bribe them into teaching me how to phase through walls with objects, but Flame found the stash first while I was kicked out again!"

The detective raises an eyebrow toward the little ghost. "You do realize all ghosts can natively move objects through walls, yes?"

"Hey now! I'm still learning about all that stuff I can do!" Phantom let out.

"...Is that why you don't have the stump?" The gumshoos points toward his face.

"Nah, I just hated that stump. I fucking hate having to- Ohhhhhhhh, yeah I think I get it."

"Well...Whether this is genuine or not, you still have to respond back to the guild. I suppose since this is your first infraction, only a note will come to your files-Much to my friend's displeasure."

"Wait, what did Phantom do to Lance?" Flame ask back to the Detective.

"Ah...My friend has a hard time with Phantom because...Well..." He chuckled. "It's rather silly, let just say his little girl will be disappointed seeing your friend's true form!"

"Actually, she knows. Wouldn't feel right for her to not know, you know?" Phantom shrugs.

"Oh! I thought for a moment you did the same thing to Alice!"

"PFFFT." Phantom tried not to laugh.

"...Well, I suppose with all that said, you shouldn't be staying too long inside the guild unless you two choose to stay overnight.. I've got news that your team base will need a rework so Team Guardian is in obligation to send someone and repair the damage as soon as possible. The Haunter and Cofagrigus were caught and sent to the guild where they will be prosecuted. As for the Pokemon claiming to be a human, she's a Vulpix. Ask for her and you should get a free pass to her no matter what happens."

The Gumshoos continued while taking out his badge. "If you'd like, my badge can send you to the guild-" Flame touches the badge and disappear.

"Well, uh- It was a pleasure, Gummings?" Phantom forward the backpack to himself, pressing a hand on both it and the badge...While also touching the detective with it's tail end. The two of them appeared in the guild, backpack still at Phantom's stubby hand.

"It was me." The Slowpoke finally say, sending off another healing beam on the empty seat where Flame was before returning to his seat.

"...Of course." Gummings says while looking around in disappointment, hiding back his badge into his fur outfit, then looks back to Phantom. "Don't do that next time, I have places to be. You two better go back to that restaurant and cough up your meal's money afterward." Gummings forward himself toward one of the psychic type nearby of him, asking to get teleported away.

"My bad." Chuckled Phantom in the meanwhile, spotting Flame waiting in line for the reception desk. Around them is the normal, jovial looking guild while night took over outside. The little ghost flies next to his buddy, putting back the backpack on him.

"Thanks, Phantom!" Flame happily says while putting it back.

"...So, Flame, everything is fine with you? No pain, no scar, no nothing?" Phantom ask.

"Huh? Why would I have a scar?" The bunny ask while checking his arm, pressing a paw and sliding it across where the wound should be.

"It's just that I didn't think pokemons had that sort of ability to heal...This way."

"You don't where you came from?"

"Nah, you need good'ol surgery in order to fix what you just did. That fucking sound man, I don't feel like sleeping after seeing you do something like that."

"Relax! You look like a wreck!" Flame laughed. "Beside you can't sleep, silly!"

"...Only through someone's sleeping powers I guess."

"Hmhm! You got nothing to worry about, I'm healed up, and raring to go!" The little Scorbunny proudly says.

"Man, I'm gonna have to change the note I've sent for new recruits."

A Kadabra greets the duo, this one having a different, shorter mustache from the other usual Kadabra. "Hello, welcome to the Happy Tree Guild! How may I help?" The psychic girl ask.

"Hi! I need to send a search party for a Indeedee called Indecii!" Flame ask

"Ah yes, you are the Scorbunny from earlier, aren't you? Indecii left a message to your family. Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course!"

"The message he left is this one: All my life has been spent servicing your family. From the very moment I was born, to this day. A spark within me yearns to explore this world, yet I was indecisive on where to go, or what to do. Today, I must thank Flame for pushing me toward the right direction. While I have no idea where I will head beyond Happy Town, I am glad this window of opportunity has opened for me. Do not weep for me, and send my regard to the rest of my family. May we meet again. Formely yours, Indecii."

"Awwwwwwwwww gee! Really?" Flame whined. "He was the best Indeedee EVER!"

"Really?" Phantom ask.

"YEAH!"

"I do not mean to interrupt your talking, but there is a pressing matter for you two that you must attend. Would you like to be send right away upstairs at the proper level?" The Kadabra ask.

Flame looks back to Phantom, who nods back. "We might as well." The little ghost says.

"WAIT! That means we have a choice, right? We can just leave the guild?" Flame ask to the Kadabra.

"While you have the illusion of freedom, trying to leave the guild will forward you directly to the level you have to be inside the happy tree. It is considered formal for you two to go where you have to be by yourselves...Else the psychics of the guild would have already send the two of you upstairs.

"Wow, for real? This is kind of weird." Flame let out, confused.

"Before you send us in, we'd like to know about a Vulpix that came to the guild. She claims to be a human?"

The Kadabra lift a eyebrow. "Where have you heard of this?"

"My friend's a human too!" Flame happily says while pointing at Phantom, who nods.

"Ah, then it won't be a problem. She enrolled herself with the guild trainee. Ask for a psychic type once you will be done with your business. Are you two ready to be sent out?"

The duo looks at each others then agrees to the psychic type. Not too soon and the two of them teleported in a room where three Alakazam and a Gothitelle kept a ghostly duo immobile. Haunter arms crossed and looking away from Lance Lucario, and Cofagrigus just standing on the ground.

"Heeeeey, look'it that! It's the ghost that stole a...whore's hole!" A female voice said from behind Phantom and Flame while the duo got wrapped in a telekinesis grab. Both of them let out a yelp of pain, however a invisible force forces both mouth to stay open mid-way.

"SHUT IT, GENGAR!" Screamed over the Lucario while the other cackles. The duo couldn't turn back behind to see the ghost.

"Awww c'mon, ya speciest! You should get some cheer for your peers, not jeers!

"I said shut it." Lucario walks back toward the duo. "...And release them."

"Noooooooo! We like it this way!" The ghost moved Flame's mouth while talking, who tried to break off the grasp.

"Yeah, we do! We love it!" Gengar then did the same to Phantom.

"I said. LEAVE THEM!" Lucario shouts over while stomping the ground.

"Okay, your majesty! There you go!" The duo fell to the ground, both letting out a ow. The two rubs their face while Phantom flew back up. The Gengar cackled up at the sight of the little ghost. "Oh please! A ghost like you shouldn't even let that happen!"

"You two better have a good reason before I lock both of you in prison! START TALKING!" Lance shouts out to the duo.

"...What is wrong with you?" Flame ask, confused.

Gengar press a hand on Flame's shoulder and points at Phantom. "Oh, don't worry about him. He's just mad his daughter fell for a ghost!"

"Hey, we didn't do anything wrong. She only kissed me on the cheek!" Phantom says toward Lucario while pointing at one cheek. The steel/fighting type then grabbed him by the neck, blue aura emanating from his paws. "ACK-"

"Don't take me for a fool. I know what you did to that Kirlia, your intentions, your vile thoughts. If you get near my daughter again, I swear you won't even live another day."

"Hey! Technically he's already dead!" Laughed the Gengar.

"SHUT UP!" Lucario lances to the ghost.

"Hey! It's not Phantom's fault! Alice did a spell to attract Phantom! I was affected too and wanted to do stuff to her too! I'm as guilty as he is!" Shouted Flame. "You lied to me when I knew she was in there!"

"But that means you are innocent!" The Gengar pats Flame's back.

"Spell or not, I don't want a vile being like him around her." Lucario keep glaring at the little ghost.

"Well then your desires are your orders, I'm not gonna get near her again." Phantom let out to Lance, trying to get his paw off.

"LYING PRICK!" Lucario throws over Phantom, who stabilizes himself in the air.

"Hey, calm down now. When I say something, it's usually true!" Phantom says to the other.

"I can still feel that desire, it's emanating from your very aura." Lucario growls out, glaring at Phantom.

"Alright, maybe somewhere I want to see her again, but she'll have to do the steps, y'know? And someone who makes the steps first means they fully want it!" Phantom says while moving toward the pack of psychics holding the two ghosts. "Beside, we're not here for me, we're here for them!" Phantom forward his tail toward the ghostly duo."

Haunter looks back toward Phantom with a pissed off look, arms still crossed. "You're not here for us. You're here because your stupid friend brought the..."Fun wild, Arceus shit" whatever you named it that you couldn't bring down OUR place." Haunter points out to Phantom.

"C'mon, you have to admit. It was the most fun we had in a while!" A female voice came out of the coffin as it opened up, a large grinning shadow let a hand to pat behind the Haunter. "You got all giddy over it too looking at your idol!"

Haunter smirks toward Cofagrigus. "...Yeah, okay. You got me there. The opportunity to fight a Lucario got over my head! I admit!" He laughed off.

Meanwhile Lucario let one paw on his muzzle, discouraged by the duo. "You two...Why would you even say such a thing?" He shook his head.

"Let's just head out to the point! The problem was shrooms, wasn't it? I can't digest it!" Gengar laughs.

"It's not just shrooms. These two has a large amount of gold in their base, and-"

"The gold was made by Indecii! My Indeedee! Was there even a problem with that?" Flame cuts Lucario's words.

"There! That explains it! No wrong in doing your own money!" Gengar kept cackling.

"Except it is. A law specifically says you cannot produce gold within Happy Town. It's forbidden." Roared Lucario.

"Now now now, let's not be hasty. It says WITHIN! Do you even have proof it was made by the Indeedee INSIDE the base?" Gengar coos up while flying behind the Lucario, patting one of his shoulder. The other rolled his eyes in response. "Beside, you know the rules. It would take visual cues from more than three psychic types to pry off the proper memories first hand. All three has to match, and a proper talk to get it right- My my- Isn't that Indeedee out of town too? ...Where laws does not affect him~?" Gengar cackled.

"Ugh...Of course." Lucario then motion his hand in a talking manner, taking a sort of comical, yet sarcastic tune. "The laws does not affect the wild! Everything goes outside! No you can't pursue criminals outside. You need a warrant!"

"Actually, you can pursue them! It's just won't bring you any reward or glory!" Gengar went behind Lance and pat his back. "You're a real glory hole, sweet heart!"

"Shut it." Lucario roars out to the ghost.

"Gengar's right. The gold can stay." Flame angrily says to Lance.

"Even if you are not found guilty of it, you can't simply use it around town. It needs to be marked with the proper seal of the town onto the coins, and they need to be in a certain shape. At this point they're as unique as droplets of water." The Lucario explained.

"Droplets of water my ass! They're still as valuable as any coins! You're just making it up, the law doesn't state you can't use them! They only state you cannot produce them IN town!- Hell! How do YOU think we accept currency from anywhere else?" Gengar then rubbed the Lucario's head. "Beside barely any pokemons are known to be able to produce them through thin air! If anything, it's a surprise the Cinder's Family is known for making money anywhere BUT the indeedees themselves!"

"Yeah! My family makes honest money!" Flame stand proud saying so.

Lance let out a sigh. "If the gold isn't a problem, the shrooms certainly are."

"Yeah, but for the mushrooms I didn't know they were bad!" Phantom says while getting near the lucario, but far enough to keep an eye on him. "My backpack was stolen by Flame's brothers and sisters so I had to get it back myself...And picked them in the way. I had no idea what the hell those effects where on them. I just saw a Raboot in paradise, and said to myself they were the fun kind!"

"...Paradise?" Flame ask toward the little ghost, who kept talking.

"So yeah, I did give some to a Ampharos earlier today. And I was meant to bring some to these two so they could teach me how to phase through walls-"

The Haunter began to laugh, Gengar began so as well once more. "REALLY?" The Cofagrigus got out of her coffin to look at the little ghost, then laugh out while getting herself back into her box.

"THIS KID...!" Haunter let out while still laughing.

"That's the most pathetic excuse I've heard. A Phantump asking how to phase through walls with objects." Lucario frown toward the little ghost. "And yet you are emanating truthfulness. You don't even have a stump."

"Your daughter got stumped by a stumpless bastard!" Gengar kept cackling.

"Alright, alright, enough with that. Anyway, thing is I had no idea those shrooms where bad time. Hell, Flame RIGHT THERE bit into his arm, cracking his fucking bones! You'd think I want to see that?" Phantom points out to Flame while forward himself to him, giving him a worrisome expression.

"Yeah but my arm's totally fine now!" Flame happily says while showing off the arm where he bit himself. "I got healed up into shapes!"

"Yeah, but it's still some fucked up shit, man. If I knew you'd do something retarded like this, I'd never thought of giving you these."

"But you didn't? You said it was for a mission!" Flame gives Phantom a confused look.

"...Yeah, but I meant if they were good and had no sort of drawback. I had no intention of giving you some until I found out man." Phantom points out.

"You didn't try them yourself?" Flame tilts his head in confusion.

"Nah, didn't need to. I didn't want to test it out on my own person, nor entering into someone and getting all sort of fucked despite being a ghost man."

"Woah, woah! Don't say anything you two will regret! ...But please! Continue!" The gengar set herself in the middle of the two, getting her arms stretched between them as a sign to stop, but then flies up while cackling.

"...So the mushrooms belonged to someone else that you stole from...Who stole from you?" Lucario ask.

"Yep, that's it." Phantom respond back.

"Hey! Isn't there a rule somewhere stating if you had no ill manners, or didn't know about something, you're free to go? These two sure are dense!" Gengar joyfully let out.

"We aren't dense! We didn't know!" Flame angrily says to the ghost. "Big difference!"

"Fine. Anything else I must know?" Lucario crossed his arms toward the duo.

"Yeah, I'm actually a human." Phantom points out to himself.

Lucario's eyes widen. "...For real?"

"Yep! So that's another reason why Phantom wouldn't know!" Flame points out.

"That ghost told me so as well! Poor bastard has no manners." The Haunter says while pressing one hand on the Cofagrigus, rubbing her golden door.

"...And how long were you here now?" Lucario ask.

"A week."

"The shit I've heard...For real? One week?" Lucario took a curious look toward Phantom. "You're telling me you've figured how to perfectly control others when it took years for my partner to get it right?" Lucario forward a hand toward the Gengar, who rolled her eyes.

"Hey! It's a native ability, man! Plus I was on adrenaline when it happened!" Phantom explained.

"Ghost don't have that, silly!" Gengar pointed out.

"You got something akin, don't lie to yourself, Gengar." Lance says to his partner.

"Is everything good now? Are you two gonna make up?" Gengar coos up.

"No way!" Phantom says.

"NO!" Lance roared out.

"Good! That means you two are fine! The Phantump's no longer guilty, and gets to date the gir-" Lance throws a aura sphere toward his partner, who evaded it before it dissipated into thin air.

"NO ONE'S GONNA DATE MY DAUGHTER BUT MY SPECIES!" Lucario roared out.

"Please try not to use attacks here. We already got a handful." An Alakazam ask toward Lance.

"Pah, let the girl find out by herself! ...Old fart." Gengar coos up while snickering.

"Tch...You're as old as the earth!"

"Ouch! That's no way to talk to a lady!" She keep snickering.

Meanwhile Flame ask to Phantom. "But you said she was in love with me, right?"

"Yeah, technically she's more about you than me."

"Makes sense, I mean...You're a ghost so ghosts should be more your type!"

"Kind of I guess, I can detect that sort of stuff for some reasons."

"Silly, you don't need to detect ghosts to know they're your type!"

"Nah...Not just ghost, I mean anyone I can breed with." Phantom shrugged.

"Oh."

"Enough." Lucario said. "You two are on watch. If I find out you've been breaking the law, I will personally take you in. Is that understood?" He roars up to Phantom and Flame.

"Fine by me." Phantom says.

"Sure, but how can we tell if we're breaking the law?" Flame ask, tilting his head in confusion and reproach.

"Oh, I can help with that!" Gengar clapped her hand twice. Two books appeared in front of Phantom and Flame. "Fast as ever, these psychic types! Those books contains ALL THE LAWS you need to know about Happy Town! Lucario claims he knows them by heart, but clearly, his heart is elsewhere!"

"Shut it, Gengar." Lucario growls to her.

"...And since you are a human!" Gengar claps once more her hands. "...It shouldn't take too long, you can make magic out of something, but not out of someone right away"

Meanwhile, the duo began to read some of the pages, both skimming it. "Huh? There's a law saying you can't cover yourself from head to toes when inside of happy town!" Flame says.

"I got one saying you can't change the weather unless it's a specific day like the water festival." Phantom let out.

Suddenly, a ice-type Vulpix appeared in front of the duo. "WAAAAAAAH!" She screamed out as little shards of ice began to invade into the room. It didn't take long for both Flame, Phantom, Lance, Gengar and the Vulpix to get teleported out of the room without warning before they could say a thing, all trying to block off the little shards. They found themselves outside of the guild in a spot with barely any pokemons around as the hailstorm followed them.

Gengar went into a laughing fit, one arm up while blocking the hail with a shadowy shield. "You AGREED to this yet you've PANICKED? Silly girl!"

"Calm down! You almost released two criminals!" Lucario says to her.

"HOW COME I TELEPORTED OUT OF THE BLUE?" She screamed out in a panic, looking around. "WHY AM I OUTSIDE?"

"YOU HAD A WARNING!" Lucario shouted to her.

"Here, buddy." Phantom forward himself to Flame and enveloped each others in a sort of invisible bubble shield. "Hey! Nice to meet you! Can you stop with the hail?" Phantom says in English toward the Vulpix.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! YOU'RE A GHOST!" The other shouts out toward Phantom in English.

"And you're the cutest thing ever! Next to Flame that is." Phantom pats Flame's head. "Can I pet you?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I'M A HUMAN! ...Um...Kind of?" She sat back as the hail stopped.

Meanwhile Gengar looks back to Lucario. "Hey, you can understand them?" She ask with a teasing voice, nudging his shoulder.

"Of course not. I can just get the gist of it." Lucario crossed his arms.

"So, how long have you been in this world?" Phantom ask to the ice type,still talking in a foreign matter to the other pokemon.

"I've been here for seven days now. I got no recalling of who I was beyond my name and that I was human."

"...And what's your name?"

"My! It's Destiny!" She proudly says.

"Bullshit, that's just fucking around with me. You don't recall a thing about your name too, don't you?"

"Don't say these mean words! Hmph! Okay, I can't recall my real name, but Destiny is a normal one for humans...Right?" She ask with a confused, yet hopeful look.

"...Nah. It's not. Even Lance here has a better name than yours." Phantom points to Lucario with it's tail. "...And now that I think about it, it's rather strange but yeah, I can't recall my own name at all, or what makes a good human name." Phantom shrugged.

"See? It's why I gave myself such a good one! What's your name anyway? I bet you don't have one!"

"Yeah, you're right. Mine's Phantom. Literally Phantom. Ain't gonna bother much until I find my own, but who am I to bother? Life here's great!" Phantom let out while picking up the ice-type Vulpix with his two invisible hands, she looks around in panic as the hail began anew.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?! LET ME DOWN!" She yells out in the normal pokemon language.

"Hahahaha! Sorry! My bad! I'm just trying to make a point here!" Phantom said in English while bringing her down, and then patting her head while rubbing her neck.

"Ugh, stop it! I'm not a dog!" She break lose of the headpats and scratches while talking back in English.

Meanwhile Gengar continued to Lucario. "Are you suuuuuuuuure you don't understand them?"

"I sure don't."

"Aw, come on! I bet you do!"

"Not one bit." Lucario keep shifting his eyes from the vulpix to the ghost, denoting their auras.

Meanwhile, Flame kept watching the two talking in the meanwhile, keeping a confused but curious look.

"Anyway, were you with anyone else when you came to yourself?" Phantom continued to the Vulpix.

"Huh? You mean when I first woke up in this world?"

"Yeah."

"Um...I was in the forest and made way for happy town when I saw that big tree in the sky...Then I was found by a Jigg...ly...Puff?"

"Jigglypuff?"

"Yeah! A sort of weird pink ball! She said she was training to become a detective! It was weird!"

"...And she got you to the guild?"

"Yep!"

"...And did you bother to explore happy town?" Phantom ask while lifting a stubby hand around him.

"No way! I've stayed in the guild all this time! I mean...Look at me!" She tapped her legs and arms about. "I'M A DOG!"

"Pffft...Bitch in your case." Snickered Phantom.

"HEY! THAT'S MEAN!" She yells out to him.

"Alright, alright, joke aside you really don't recall anything worthwhile to why you've been turned into this?"

"I really don't! And stop saying mean things!"

"Alright, sure thing, Destiny." Phantom let out another chuckle. "How about you join me and my buddy's team? I'm sure you'll like it." The little ghost says while patting Flame's shoulder, who yawned.

"Waaaaaaait, I can't just join a team! I mean- I don't have the required skills! I don't wanna get hurt! And most importantly, I don't have what it takes!"

"Bullshit! That hail you did earlier can be very handy! I bet you got more than what you bargain for lying inside of you, just waiting to roar out in the heat of battle!" Phantom laughed.

"Ugh, no..." She took a moment to think. "...Fine. Fine- What's your team's name?"

"Team God!"

"Excuse me?" She tilts her head in confusion but a sort of reproach.

"Yeah, Team God. Literally God! I got that idea with Flame here when I said Arceus, but couldn't! So I went with the best name ever! People won't see it coming, heheh!"

"Alright. We'll be leaving you three. I and Gengar has to go elsewhere. Flame, Phantom, you better not get into trouble again or I will personally come for you two." Lucario points at the two before leaving.

"Um, sure?" Flame says to Lucario, weird out by him."Bye!" He then waved at the two.

"See ya man!" Phantom waved as well with a teasing voice only to gain a glare from Lance.

Meanwhile Gengar got to Lance's side. "Awww come on, what do you mean we have to go elsewhere? I wanna keep watching this out of world conversation! Shouldn't you be staying too? You need to keep watch! Bet they're explaining all their otherwordly plans while you're just letting them at it! C'mon, let's stay!" The girl cackled while floating next to him.

"Shut it, Gengar." Lance let out to the other.

"Sooooo...Phantom, I take it she doesn't know how she became one either?" Flame ask to the little ghost.

"Nah, she don't."

"I can talk in your weird language too, you know!" Destiny let out to Flame.

"Of course, but it's so weird hearing another language!" Flame says with a smile.

"Anyway, you're welcome into our team if you want, girl. You got a nice spot awaiting you, and I bet you'll fit in like a glove!"

"...Ugh...I guess I must...I've been told I should get out more, and really...I have no idea what I should be doing. Training at the guild is fine but it's starting to take it's toll on me, I don't like training much."

"Training is fine, but you don't like it much?" Flame ask, then laughs.

"You know what I mean!" Vulpix let out.

"No I don't!" Flame kept laughing.

"Anyway, the team base is currently being repaired and night is here. You should get some sleep for tomorrow. We'll pick you up around dawn or something." Phantom finally let out while looking around toward the night sky.

"Oh? Where are we going?" Flame ask.

"We'll go fix the team recruit message so we got a proper place to greet people, then we'll hit off a hotel or your mansion."

"WHAT? HOTEL? MANSION? THIS WORLD?" Destiny screamed. "I WANNA COME!" She forward herself to the duo.


	25. Training session

Last Chapter: Flame bit his own arm, shattering bones and leaking blood all over a restaurant table! Phantom gets into a fight with Lance Lucario and figures out how to use more of his abilities! In a twist of fate...They meet a ice type Vulpix claiming to be a human! Team God status:  
Currently Active  
Ranking: Normal  
Teammates number: 3  
Missons completed: 9  
Points: 510  
Points needed for next rank: 690 Teammate joined:  
Destiny – Ice type Vulpix (Former human)

"I had no idea it was possible to have such things in this world!" Joyfully let out Destiny toward Flame, both sitting at a table in the happy tree's first floor. A lively chatty sight taking place all around them despite the night time outside.

"What about humans? I never had the chance to ask Phantom!" Flame tilts his head toward her.

"Ah? Um...! We have a lot of these things, I recall spending a lot of time at the mall but...It's really hard to remember! Also...Can I ask you something about Phantom?"

"No need! You can ask him yourself!" Flame happily point behind Destiny. She turns herself around on her seat, seeing Phantom coming over, taking a seat near them, paper at hand.

"Alright, we got our rendez-vous fixed for the park tomorrow, is Destiny a member?" Phantom ask while passing the paper to her.

"I am! But...What's this?" Destiny ask while reading the paper, noticing the strange written language. "I...I can't read this?"

"Try to focus on it." Phantom ask while setting himself next to her, Flame goes down from his seat and sits on the same seat as Destiny to look at the paper too.

"Oh! That's just the team recruit message Phantom wrote!" Flame confirms.

"Um...AH! It's making sense now! It's says...Team God is now recruiting! Official try out will take place on...Tuesday? Am I reading it right?" Destiny ask while looking toward Phantom and then Flame.

"Yeah, they got a pretty similar calendar system to us, turns out we should be at the end of august or something like that. Try not to think about it." Phantom explained.

"Um...This is already giving me a headache, Monday is...Monday...Friday is...Friday...And Saturday and Sunday are...Ahhhh this is so weird saying these in another language! My head hurts..." Destiny whined.

Phantom chuckles. "Yeah, it's really weird at first, but then you'll catch on quickly. Just let these come as they are, don't think much of it or we'll be here for hours!"

"I don't see why it's so hard? I mean...You two are doing great for claiming pokemons and humans are nothing alike!" Flame laughed.

"Well, there's a lot of similarities, but yeah, body wise you guys are like the animals from earth, except you're all evolved to talk, and use magic!" Confirmed Phantom.

"Animals, huh? I wanna see them!" Flame ask mouth agape and eyes sparkling.

"Hehe, your kind is like super small and cute! Here, check that out!" Phantom send out an image of a bunny through telekinesis to both him and Destiny.

"WOOOOOOOOOOAH, IT'S SO...WEIRD!" Flame's cheerful face turned to confusion. "Why are their eyes on the side and not forward?"

"Huh? Wait? I...Thought of a bunny, but where is it?" Destiny ask, looking around.

"That bunny came from my mind, for some reason I can send thoughts to others, but I can't receive them back." Phantom shrugged toward Destiny, who got confused. "And yeah, these bunnies are preys so they got their eyes etched to the side of their face just to be able to look around them in case a predator. Guess evolution gave you fire power and that turned the table right round." Phantom says while pointing at his face, then twirling his tail-end.

"Wait...WAIT...I can recall animals too but not humans! OUR VERY KIND!" Destiny suddenly realized. "THIS IS SO WEIRD!"

"That's cool! But does that means you guys are from the past and not from somewhere else?" Flame ask.

Phantom's eyes twitched. "Err..." He looks back toward Destiny, who gives him a sort of desperate look. "...Holy shit, you're some sort of genius! T-That's-"

"NO! I REFUSE! WE MUST BE FROM OUR OWN WORLD!" Screamed out Destiny, closing her eyes. Some pokemons turns toward her in the guild before they return to their daily life.

"No way! It's makes perfect sense! Phantom is a ghost! ...But then it doesn't explain you?" Flame then got confused toward Destiny, who whispered underneath her breathe. -please wake up, this isn't real, you'll be in bed, it's a coma, please wake up!-

"Whether we're from the past, future, whatever, it still doesn't explain it. We got three moons outside, and none of them seems to be the same as the moon on earth. There really must be some other explanation to all of this, and I doubt it's a saint who got us here either." Explained Phantom, Destiny still trying to whisper to herself, yet her ears couldn't help but twitch at the little ghost's explanation.

"Maybe something happened to the last moon and it made like three new one? Maybe a mythic pokemon came and changed everything? Maybe super energy from the universe came into your land and changed everything? It's so weird!" Flame let out.

"Uuuuuuugh...I don't wanna think about it anymore! It's too scary! If we are from the past, that means we cannot go back home! And if we are from the future...Wait, that doesn't make sense! I hope it's fake! FAKE!" Destiny shouts out.

Phantom let out a sight. "Yeah...As much as I want it to be fake, it's still a possibility, and whoever got us here, I bet they can bring us back...Maybe. I mean, we never choose to be here, right?" Phantom ask toward Destiny.

"Um..." The ice type vulpix looks down for a moment, then looks around. "Ummm...What if we said yes?"

"Yes to what? I doubt we said yes!" Phantom respond back. "I mean, I have no idea either but I doubt I would have chosen to be a weird ass ghost." He looks back toward himself, pressing one stubby hand against his tail end. "Thought the powers are absolutely nice! Hahaha!"

"Oh come on! You're just lucky! I want these powers, but I wouldn't want to be you! You're..." Destiny takes a moment to look at Phantom. "You look like a mascot."

"Well...I can't deny that." Phantom shrugged.

"What's a mascot?" Flame ask.

"You don't have those here? It's a sort of animal mascot! Um- I mean, a sort of drawing representing something that represent something!" Destiny tried to explain.

"I...Really don't understand?" Flame ask, even more confused.

"Think of it this way, you know how you draw little smiley and whatever you want?" Phantom ask toward Flame.

"Yeah?"

"Take one, now assign it to the company you love most."

"Um...You mean if I take a smiley and assign it to Team God, then it would be the mascot of our team?"

"Bingo!" Phantom smiled at him.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! SO THAT'S WHAT THEY ARE!" Flame enthusiastically yells "They're called Emblem here! They're not necessary but they're giving off charm!"

"...How did we end up with this conversation...?" Destiny whispered.

"You started it!" Laughed Flame.

"No, that's not what I mean! I mean...We were talking about something so serious, and now we're talking about mascots!" She looks back toward Flame.

"Aw, c'mon girl! I thought you didn't want to talk about it anymore!" Laughed Phantom.

"Ugh...No, but...It's very important too! If we think about it, there must be a meaning to why we lost our memories...But can remember most of what we know? What if the reason why we completely forgot about humans is because we...We no longer are human?" Destiny ask.

"Nah, it can't be as simple as that. Even if we remember humanity as a whole, it wouldn't make sense because then we completely forgot the process it took to become...These." Phantom forward a Stubby hand toward himself, then Destiny.

"AHHH! THAT'S TRUE! I CAN'T RECALL A THING ON WHO OR WHY I'M A...Vulpix?" She then whispered to Flame. "That the word, right...?" he nods back to her.

"Yeah, so that's another mystery. Do you recall anything from before you became a human? Anything?" Phantom then ask.

"Um...As much as I want to remember my parents, friends and family...All I get is voices, actions, but nothing when it comes to their physical appearance..." Destiny had a disappointed face explaining.

"Huh? But how does that work? How can you not remember that? It's so weird!" Flame ask.

"Eh...It's weird, but we can't do much about it. Alright, we got everything we need here-Except for one thing."

"Ohhh, what?" Flame ask.

"WAIT! Phantom, what about you? Do you remember anything before you became a pokemon yourself?" Destiny ask.

"Well...I remember a lot of things, like if Flame ever comes to our world, he'll have to learn how to play some video games!" Phantom chuckled while going to his buddy's side and patting his shoulder.

"That's not what I meant! And what does video game have to do with that?"

"What are video games?" Flame ask.

"...Something you'll love!" Phantom chuckled. "And destiny, I remember a lot of things, just not humans themselves like you.

"Ugh...Okay...This is sort weird-AH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" Destiny suddenly shouts. "Can you guys wait here? I have to go upstairs and tell the trainees I'm leaving!"

"Sure, make sure to use the psychics instead of climbing the stairs!" Phantom ask, pointing at the receptionist.

Destiny looks toward it, a female Alakazam handling the reception. She looks back toward the duo while backing up. "Um, I'd rather not..." She then start running toward the start. "WAIT HERE!"

Flame looks back toward Phantom. "So what are video games?"

"You know when you read a book and you wish you could look around and explore every inch of the world and even act in it?"

"Yeah?"

"That's it!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAH!" Flame let out eyes sparkling, mouth agape. "This sounds great! But that's impossible too! I mean...Wait, no! It must be possible!"

"...And now that I think about it, I completely forgot to ask Destiny if she knows about other humans transformed into pokemons." Phantom shrugged.

"Don't worry! If you'd like, we could beat her to the floor and ask her upstairs!" Flame says, then grab Phantom before getting down the seat. "Come on, let's do that!" He rush toward the receptionist.

"Alright, alright, we do need to teach her something about teleporting, hm?" Phantom forward himself out of Flame's grasp. Both of them ask at the same time to get teleported on the training floor, and not too soon, they were in a large room that appears to be a gym filled with trainees fighting each others.

On one side, a normal Meowth blocking a Pikachu's tail. In another one, a Makuhita punching a Granbull into his fists. A Mienfoo sporting with a Froakie, A Scraggy headbutting a Flaaffly. By one side of a wall, a chikorita talking to a brionne can be seen, on another a solosis...solo.

A Ursaring, Blissey and a Alakazam are overlooking everyone, a gong behind them.

"C'mon! Let's train too!" Flame chuck his backpack to the nearest wall while heading onto a spot with no one around, Phantom followed setting himself apart from the bunny. Flame began to stretch himself.

"Just don't do any flames, alright? You don't want to burn this place down!" Phantom says while looking around.

"Huh? No, we'll be fine!" Flame points at the overlooking trio. "We can dish out so many things here so don't worry!" The little bunny kept stretching, some heat getting out of his nose patch and feet.

"Well, if you says so, we never fought, right?" Phantom ask.

"Nope! I always wondered how you'd do, so do your best!" He then rub his nose patch, which fumed to the touch, a competitive look flushing his face while he grins. "...Or do your worst!" Flame rushes toward Phantom, who grabs him by the leg through telekinesis, launching him into the air.

"AHHHHHHH, NO FAIR!" Flame shouts, but tries to guide himself toward Phantom before launching stars that sweep right through Phantom.

"What the hell was that?" Phantom looks toward himself, but then gets kicked to the ground as Flame descent from the air, and uses the little ghost as a way to bounce back, then get on the floor.

"ACK, MY HEAD!" Phantom quickly press his head.

"Phantom! We're training! You have to act as if we're fighting to the death!" Whined Flame.

"Owww...Yeah, well- I'm habituated to killing people, stabbing them in the eyes, not fighting for fun!" Phantom whined back, while still rubbing his head. "Give me a minutes." He forward himself to the blissey.

"Psssht, big baby!" Shouted Flame toward Phantom, then let out his tongue out in a teasing fashion.

Blissey, seeing Phantom, let out a healing pulse that engulf the whole room. Ursaring looks back toward the little ghost. "Are you here to join the trainees?"

"Nah, I'm just here to surprise a trainee. You must know about Destiny, right?" Phantom ask.

The Ursaring scratched the side of his cheek with one claw. "A snow mountain vulpix from afar claiming to be a human. Enrolled a week ago, and can't fight to save her life. I do."

"She just joined my team, and is coming up the stairs to say her goodbyes. She didn't want to use a psychic's teleporting powers." Phantom explains.

"Hm...Right. Alakazam notified me about this matter earlier. You are...?"

"Phantom of Team God. Former human too."

"No surprise, you left your guard down and got kicked. You need training. I suggest heading back in there and try again." He points toward the field, pokemons still fighting on there.

"Hey! I don't need training, It's just I don't want to harm my bud!" Phantom points toward Flame...Who was getting knocked around by a Solosis, before punting the ball with a flaming kick.

"Maybe you'd like someone different?" The ursaring points toward Brionne and Chikorita, who then noticed and wave back.

"Yeah, nah, not interested in fighting girls either."

"These two are boys." Ursaring confirms.

"WHAT?! Awww man!" Phantom let out, shocked.

"Are you really afraid of harming someone here?" Alakazam ask toward the little ghost.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of using my powers, feel like I could just squeezes someone's lung, stab their eyes, or just be a royal pain in the ass." Phantom explained.

"Language!" Chimed Blissey while keeping her eyes locked on the fighters.

"My bad. But yeah, you get the point." Phantom let out.

"This is a training ground first and foremost, surely you have abilities you would like to try out? Perhaps something that isn't as deadly as you claim it to be?" Alakazam ask.

Phantom gives it some thought "...Yeah, there are things I have to master."

Alakazam makes a small disk appear in front of him, and then forward it to Phantom. "Please take this. I'd like to see you try this power."

"Thanks!" Phantom takes the technical machine into hands, and takes a moment to look at it.

"Hi! Are you new around here?" Chikorita ask while looking up toward Phantom.

"Would you like some help?" Brionne ask.

"Yeah...Just give me a moment." Phantom takes a moment to assimilate the information from the disk before lending it back toward Alakazam, who motion for Phantom to keep it.

"May I look at that?" Chikorita ask while grabbing the disk, Phantom let it go.

"Yeah, I'm done with it anyway." Phantom turns back toward the rest of the gym, everyone still fighting as another heal pulse heals everyone of their wounds. Phantom catch glimpse of some blood removed telepathically from the ground next to the Pikachu who rubbed his eyes while his buddy, Meowth, boasted with his claws in the air.

...And Flame pushing onto Destiny, trying to get her to the field while Solosis happily cheered for the duo. "Come on! A fight! Versus me! That's all I ask!" Flame laughed at the ice type, who tried her best to stay on spot while Flame tried his best to push her.

"Nooooooooo! I hate fighting!" She let out.

"Hehe, seems like we share something in common." Phantom teased at Destiny, patting her head.

"STOP IT!" She screams out.

"Phantom, you don't wanna fight! She doesn't! Are human really that cowardly?" Flame ask.

"Humans are so boring if they don't want to dish one out!" The Solosis chimed in.

"It's not that, it's just we use weapons to fight. Like I could use a gun and it would be game over for the other person! ...Or especially pokemons!" Phantom then lift Flame into the air. "Feel it? That's human strength in my psychic ability! I could squash you right now!"

Flame laughs out. "Big baby! You can't hurt me! That's really silly!"

Suddenly Phantom pinches Flame's cheek. "Yeah, I can! I'm just too forward. I don't see the joy of harming for fun!"

"Huh? But then you're just shirking training!" Solosis peeped out. "And you shouldn't do that when you get the chance to just wreck it out!"

"Eh...My point is: I already know what I'm doing, and training's gonna be lost on me" Phantom then looks back toward Alakazam, then back to Flame, smiling up. "...Except for this! C'mon Flame, let's try this again." The little ghost places Flame back on the ground just a little away from the duo, then set himself apart from him. "Alright! Come on! Hit me with all you got!" Phantom teased, beckoning Flame with a stubby hand.

Flame prepared himself by stretching. "Let me work it up first! Your taunt isn't working!"

"C'mon, Flame! Show me what you got!" Phantom teased again.

Flame rushed toward Phantom, jumping into the air with a flaming kick, Phantom quickly get backward...Forming a second body of himself in front of him. "ACK-" He let out while getting down into the floor and watching back up, seeing Flame kick the decoy before it's disappear into the air.

"I GOT YOU!" Shouted Flame, but then got confused while looking around, taking a defensive position as his feet burned the ground.

Phantom takes a moment to look his buddy from the ground, then lift himself up in front of him and let out a shadowy ray toward the other. Not too soon and Flame began to wobble around, trying to land a hit on Phantom.

"Come on, Flame! I know you can hit me!" Phantom teased at the other while Flame tried his best to try and spew flames, and kick the little ghost...But instead began to jump on one leg while going backward, not noticing he's getting between the fight of Pikachu and Meowth, receiving one large electric shock from the mouse.

"Sorry!" Pikachu shouted at Flame, who let out a yelp. A healing pulse rang through the room, putting everyone into shape once more.

"Hey! No fair! That's a confuse ray!" Flame angrily says to Phantom while stomping toward himself.

"Yeah! Everything fair here, right? Hehe!" Phantom chuckled.

"And what was that? Substitute? That's cheap!"

"Least that's not a prostitute!" Laughed Phantom. "Thought if it didn't disappear in one hit..."

"COME ON! I WANNA FIGHT AGAIN! ...But no cheap shot, okay?" Flame ask angrily while grabbing Phantom, however phasing through him.

"Awww come on, Cheap shot is my middle name! Beside I just had to test these moves out! C'mon you have to say they were neat, hm?" Laughed Phantom.

"Noooooo, they're cheap! I hate cheap! I'd give you a red card if I could!"

"Yeah, well, unlike sports, real fighting has you death on one side! Weren't you the one asking for a sort of fight to the death?" Phantom teased him. "Hm?"

"I do, but I want to fight with HONOR!" Flame blurted out, lifting his arms in the air.

"Nah, sorry kid. I'd recognize that attitude anywhere. You're a sore loser!" Phantom chuckled, going behind Flame and patting his shoulder.

Suddenly, Flame kick Phantom with a flaming kick. "Sore loser my bum! I'll teach you!"

"Ow...Hehe, alright! Let's do this!"

In the meanwhile Destiny let out a sighs while watching Phantom and Flame preparing to fight. "Boys will be boys..."

"Huh? What do you mean boys will be boys?" The solosis peeped.

"They didn't tell me they would come here, even less fight!" She whined up to the psychic type.

"But I don't get it, you're saying boys will be boys, but then says this?" The other ask confused.

"It's a typical boy behavior!" Destiny explained.

"No way! I act this way! And I'm a girl!" Solosis gladly explained.

The ice type vulpix gasped "HUH? ALL ALONG I THOUGHT YOU HAD NO GENDER!"

"You never ask? But it's okay! Your reaction to Brionne was so funny I wanted to keep mine a secret...For this very moment!" The little psychic ball laughs out.

"This is so weird...Sorry!" She bowed down her head.

"It's fine! When you said you were human, I didn't believe it until I saw you walk on your hind legs for the first two days!"

"Ugh...Don't remind me! It was so weird, I had to stop!"

"No, other wondered why you stopped! It's not weird at all! ...I don't know about where you came from, but a lot of things you consider weird is normal here!"

"If you say so...But I'll never get fully accustomed." She let out another sigh.

"Come on! There's only a few minutes left before the daily workout is over! I'd like you to try and hit me as hard as you can!" Solosis ask while going backward from Destiny.

"Actually, I'm here to announce I'll be leaving the trainees and join team god...It's why these two are here." She looks back toward Phantom and Flame fighting it out.

"...Oh...Really? With the way these two were acting, I thought they were prime trainees!" Solosis says with a confused look toward the duo, then looks back to Destiny. "But that's odd, I thought you'd be there until you evolve!"

"Evolve?" Destiny ask.

"Woah, it shows you are a human! ...Or is your kind a one evolution kind of deal-Wait no! You guys don't fight-Except weapons? Now I'm the one not making sense!" Solosis shook herself. "...If you came one week earlier, you'd have seen a evolution by your own eyes! Look at Granbull!"

"Huh? What about him?" She ask. "He evolved?"

"Yeah, he used to be small, then became big in one day! It's happened when he was getting flanked hard by Mienfoo before he got back up and bit him hard, evolving at the same time! It was a pretty robust fight, buuuuuut...Mienfoo is known to take her time before fighting just to work herself up, so even then that didn't help the poor big guy!"

"Huh? You mean he suddenly became big in a fight? And I missed it?"

"Yep!"

"...That's not very believable to me..."

"Don't worry, I've heard Ninetails were great! ...Thought I only heard of fire types? Either way, once you'll be big, you won't have it hard because one touch to your tail, and you curse your opponent!"

"HUH? BUT I DON'T WANNA CURSE ANYONE!" Destiny screams out.

Solosis giggled. "You say like that's bad! Trust me, if a bad pokemon comes around, then you'll be in the good! Nothing feel better like tackling a baddie in the face, and cursing will feel even better!"

"...I guess so...? I think it's around the time fighting stops, I'll go talk to Ursus." Destiny says while starting to walk away, making her way around the fighting area while everyone else dunked it out. Solosis followed her closely.

"Do you think I could join your team?" Solosis ask.

"Huh? I think you need to ask the other two. I'm not even sure how it works!" Destiny respond back.

"We'll see!"

As Destiny reaches the Ursaring's side, she looks up to him. "Um...Mister- I mean, Ursus!"

The bear looks down to her, arm crossed. "Hrm?"

"Um...It's confirmed, I'm joining team God!" Destiny let out, trying to look proud.

"Ah, yeah, Alakazam told me all about it. I'm glad you came back by yourself, I'd hate to see you go without a word." He smiles up to her.

"It's not in my nature! I mean...I did whine a lot for training, but I'd feel bad...You've been all kind to me while in my stay!" She smiles back up to him, then at Blissey and Alakazam.

"Please feel free to come train any time you wish! Relay this to your teammates, okay?" Blissey ask with a smile.

"Will do!"

"And Destiny, you do remember what I said if you would like to see other humans...?" Alakazam ask to her.

"Um...Right. I have to meet them myself, same for my other human...Friend, and we have to head to Elypso town, another one is up the mountains in the west leading to...The underground maze built by a colony of Durant but abandoned...Then made a city?"

"Yes, this one is now called Hollow nest, you will find many merchants there."

"And a guild, if I recall?" Destiny ask.

"Of course, all location I have received news from are all guild that has links here. They may be more humans elsewhere, however it is only confirmed they are there." Alakazam confirms.

"This is weird...Alakazam, why must you be so subtle? You know more than what you let on!"

"As much as I would like to say more, this is what I've received. One of the latest news is how one has made the team named Heroic." Alakazam explained while using the English word of Heroic. "This one is from the one named Nobody, a Sneasel."

"Really? I thought with that name he'd stay a nobody!" Vulpix said, weird out.

"Names does not represent who you are. You will find nobody at Elypso Town."

Destiny let out a little giggle. "I'm sorry, but it means nobody!" She explained, not realizing she said the word in English.

"As for the other, I may as well repeat the information you have heard before. In Hollow nest you will find Smeargle-"

"I'm sorry, but I have a feeling I've already met Smeargle before?" Destiny shuddered.

"Perhaps. However you didn't react as strongly to the other names."

"Ahhh! And it's so creepy! It's in a cave too!" She continued, tapping her paws on the ground, shaking.

"I do not see why you'd say such thing but...Let us continue. Beyond Hollow nest, on a small snowy outpost you should find a snorunt claiming to be a human. This one was last seen wandering the area two days ago. It may be hard finding this one, however you will find it no trouble considering your current form. A ice-type Vulpix is best in strong, cold temperature, and these mountains are no match to your kind."

"Yeah...I still have my doubts" Whined Destiny.

"So far we have nobody of Elypso town, Smeargle of Hollow nest, and Snorunt seen from the outpost. These are the safest locations,given your fear of height and teleportation. It will only take several hours, perhaps a day of walk, for each of them. You will find these route most comfortable as they are already paved as best they can despite the pact taken with the forest ghosts."

"You mean the Phantumps and Treverant that watches over the forest?"

"Yes, however I cannot say the same for the one named Phantom, your teammate." Alakazam points at him, who spun around a Pikachu while the rodent let out a electric attack toward several Pokemons, Meowth fighting with Flame.

"Wait...Ohhh, that makes sense! Wait-Then it means he dunked the only thing that could make a super cure! ...Right?" Destiny ask, confused.

"Super cure isn't the right therm, but that is correct. The green leaves produced on a Phantump's stump is very potent and can be used to cure many illnesses, which some has no other viable medicines for. However, do not worry about it, for you can ask any other Phantumps for a remedy, as it is part of their pact with those that lives in happy town." Alakazam explained.

"...Hm, I guess" She looks back toward Phantom, then quickly looks back toward Alakazam as the sight of fighting pokemon made her cringe.

"As for the others, if you head south of the forest, you will find a town called the Seamon bay at the edge of a vast river. However, there are tales of thieves and slavers that roams about. You might want to be careful. The one you should find is a Delibird. Beyond, if you head south, there are tales of a human residing in the vast desert, around the town of Dublian- However the pokemon type is unknown as it can shapeshift, possibly a Ditto, or something akin."

"This one gave me a headache, and I'm already getting one at all this information..." Whined Destiny.

"Of course...The most worrying one I've heard of, and the last one on this list is Grimswood marrow. Beyond it you will find the village of Grimm's welcome. A Fennekin now resides there as an aspirant chemist...However, as I've explained before, this one is too perilous by walking. You will either have to circle around the dangerous woods themselves, take the air route or ask the local guild psychic to send you there-"

"I'll be fine! I think I can make it past the mountain route!" She awkwardly says toward the Psychic type, who raises a eyebrow toward her.

"I can feel your fear, however rest assured these are the best options for you and your teammates. Beside, I do not suggest at all heading to Grimswood marrow or anywhere near it without proper training...Which you, nor your friends have." Alakazam says while looking back at Phantom and Flame , who exchanged sparing partners with Mienfoo and Froakie.

"Uuuugh...Yeah, I don't wanna go there at all now..."

"Would you like a recap?" Alakazam ask

"God! Yes!" She immediately let out.

"nobody of Elypso town, Smeargle of Hollow nest, Snorunt from the snowy outpost beyond Hollow nest, Delibird of Seamon's bay, a shapeshifter near of Dublian, in the desert farther south and Fennekin of Grimm's Welcome. I can repeat that information anytime you wish."

"Of course...Thank you, Alakazam!" She smiled up to him, trying to hide her confusion.

"As I said before, the guild has set a proper link between these towns and beyond. Getting there is no problem, and your team's feats will be shared between them...However, finding those who claim to be human may be entirely different as the guild cannot force unwanted interaction, and you will have to talk to them directly, or schedule a meeting."

"I get it, I'm still not very keen on asking a teleportation or trying these air routes anytime soon...Look at me! It's really scary!" She frowned toward the psychic type.

"I suppose with time you will realize these are not as scary as you may think. For now I will let you be the judge of that." Alakazam says. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Um...No, that's all. I don't think I even ask to know all that again...?" Destiny ask.

"No...Thought I believe a reminder is best for you. Your friend himself wasn't very compliant of his true nature, it wasn't until today he announced he was a human himself." Alakazam points back toward Phantom.

"Really?" She looks back toward him, however the sight of Granbull roaring and hitting his chest like an ape had her attention. "...He said he was here since a week ago, I still don't understand how he managed to get the hang of being a pokemon in such a small amount of time...I'm still having trouble."

"That is because he is a ghost, and ghosts are most effective when they have a past life to remember, as their telekinesis power develop through what they remember. A trained psychic like me can sense what sort of pokemon they used to be...And Phantom appears to have been a humanoid, as his telekinesis powers takes the shape of hands, much like the one you'd see from a Machop...And I believe he may be forming invisible teeth withing his mouth."

"Ewww..."

"Huh? So he can bite people?" Solosis ask.

Alakazam looks back to her. "Yes...Thought his teeth aren't sharp, they appear flat and shouldn't cause too much damage on a bite, despite the psychical nature lingering behind them."

"Okay, enough with my friend's mouth. I don't wanna think more about that! It's disgusting!" Destiny paused before continuing. "It's not even what I wanted to know!"

"...It is, you've told me to tell you what shapes the ability of ghosts."

"...Right, but that's not what I meant! Be a little more serious! You shouldn't be talking about what's inside a mouth like that! It's icky and disgusting!" Destiny points out.

"...I do not see why this wouldn't be a serious matter? It is simply a matter of fact."

"Alright, enough you two. It's time to stop the training." Ursus cuts the two before hitting the gong behind him, the sound vibrating around the room while Destiny and some other pokemon press against their ears. A healing pulse also fills the area, energizing and fixing anyone in shambles on the fighting area.

Ursus took a moment to look at everyone, who stopped fighting and looks back to him. "Well done, everyone! Tonight's free training was a success! Everyone should feel proud of yourselves." The bear smiled toward everyone, clapping his paws together.

"The damage tonight exceeds the usual quota allowed, however as you've guessed this is entirely normal as two participants joined for the first time. Phantom and Flame of Team God." Alakazam continued, then forward a spoon toward the little ghost, then the scorbunny while explaining. Whisper fills the gym, as both the duo talked back to the other pokemons around them before another gong stopped the chatters, some doing a shh movement toward others

"I've used a lot of my powers to keep you all safe, but as always, it's gives me joy to see everyone giving everything they got!" Blissey chimed in.

"This leads to tonight's announcement before you are all free to go. Tomorrow I will hold a course on deception in combat, and we will be joined by mister Delphox for information on education and careers you can take outside of the guild. As always, those who wish to train more into the night or observe, you can join Dusknoir's training session. In other news, tonight mark the last day of training for Destiny, who have chosen to join Team God's rank." Ursus forward a hand toward the ice type vulpix.

"Huh? Already?" "She was only here for one week!" "no way!" Some voices arose at the same time, confusion on most faces.

"For anyone wishing to join Team god, make a little line in front of Destiny!" Solosis happily shouts while setting herself in front of her.

"HUH?" Destiny let out in surprise. Mienfoo and Froakie beelined and got themselves behind Solosis while in the corner, Chikorita pushed Brionne toward the line.

Ursus let out a hearty laugh at the sight. "They never claimed they would recruit, but I suppose you all can try!"

Meanwhile Flame and Phantom looks at each others despite being afar, Phantom had a laugh while Flame sported a confused look. The little bunny quickly joined back Phantom. "Wait, did you tell Destiny to ask for that?"

"Nah, I didn't! Beside, don't we need recruits anyway?"

"...Yeah!"

"I've been meaning to ask, where is Kirlia?" Pikachu ask toward Phantom, despite fighting earlier.

"Kirlia made her own team with...?" Phantom looks back toward Flame in hope he'll finish the line, he furtively looks back toward Destiny in the meanwhile, who seems to have noticed Phantom before heading toward him with the others.

"...A Morgrem and a Nickit! Whatever Alice had in mind, those were her true teammates all along!" Flame explained.

"I TOLD HER not to stick around that Morgrem! She didn't listen!" Pikachu angrily says. "And that Nickit, one of them stole from my own mother!"

"Yeah, we both learn the hard way Alice got some issues." Phantom shrugged.

"No, Morgrem's clearly using her! Where is she?" Pikachu ask.

"Enigma street, house sixty nine." Flame explained.

It didn't take long for the Pikachu to head toward Meowth, who was talking to Scraggy, take him by one arm and pull him away toward the stairs. "Hey! What's the big deal?!"

"Come on, we got a girl to talk to!" The mouse angrily let out to his buddy.

Meanwhile Flame turns back to Phantom. "Should we follow them?"

"Nah, it's a friendship problem." Phantom shrugged. "Beside, the two of them seems to have some issues, even without these two behind their back."

"...Do you think Morgrem or someone else is mind controlling her? It seems to be that way with how Pikachu said it?" Flame ask.

"Beats me, I know what I saw in her, and I doubt that's it." Phantom explained.

Meanwhile Destiny ask the others to wait before forwarding herself toward Phantom and Flame. "Okay! Everyone makes a line up behind my two friends! We'll see if you are worth it or not!" Destiny chimed while getting between the duo and sitting down.

"Hey! We're worth much more than you!" Mienfoo points out.

"I'm just in line to know what Team God did!" Froakie lift a finger up in the air while tilting himself from the line.

"I'm joining whether they want it or not! ...You guys will beat bad guys, right?" Solosis ask.

"Yep!" Flame happily rises his two arms in the air. "All bad guys will be utterly destroyed by our team!" He explains, mouth agape and eyes sparkling.

"...I doubt bad guys will even try to fight you with that look." Brionne says, then puts his hands together, bringing them together toward his face in a cutesy fashion. "...You're too adorable!"

In a pouting manner, Flame quickly crossed his arms at the comment. "I'm not adorable!"

Brionne keep whispering. "Cuuuuuuuuuuuute!" At the sight.

"Alright, so for everyone who wish to join the team, we're doing try-outs tomorrow. It's gonna take place at the park near the lake. You all passed the test so we can sign all of you in tonight, however we'll need to get a bigger team base if we are to accept all of you!" Phantom explained.

"That's not a problem! The guild offer free shelter and there is no shortage either!" Brionne explained. "You can take all of your time, we're gonna be happy servicing your team!-Ow!"

Mienfoo hits Brionne. "Don't be such a suck up, Bri! You need to stop that!" She takes a moment to look directly at the water type's eyes, who frowned at her. "...I'm not meant to be here anyway, got places to go. Destiny...?"

"Um, yes?" Destiny ask in confusion.

The Mienfoo smiles at her. "It was a pleasure, I hope you find what makes you shine!"

Destiny nods back, smiling at her. The fighting type leaves the area toward the stairs.

Froakie looks back at the team, then back at Mienfoo. "Um...Sorry!" He leaves to her side, leaving Solosis and Brionne behind.

"So...That's it? Just the two of us?" Solosis ask toward Brionne, who nods back with a smile.


	26. Midnight missions

Last Chapter: Phantom learns that Flame is a total sore loser in battle! Meanwhile, Destiny learns about where she can find other humans! A Pokemon named Solosis has claimed Team God is recruiting! Team God status:  
Currently Active  
Ranking: Normal  
Teammates number: 5  
Missons completed: 9  
Points: 510  
Points needed for next rank: 690 Teammate joined:  
Fists - Solosis - Reason for joining: I WANT TO BUMP BAD GUYS  
Brioche – Brionne - Reason for joining: B-Because I want to!

"Okay! Here's the plan for tonight!" Flame rose up several mail in the air while Phantom, Brioche, Fists, and Destiny all sat up around a table at the lively first floor of the happy tree. All of them wearing backpacks with scarves tagged with a team badge...Except for Solosis who worn nothing.

"Um...I don't want to be a party pooper, but shouldn't we wait for tomorrow?" Destiny ask while looking back toward at the guild's exit, the night sky visible from where they are sitting and spotting a koffing talking to a Ekans.

"Destiny! We can't squander what we have from the guild! We just got healed up to perfection, and none of us are sleepy...Right?" Flame smiles up to everyone, awaiting a response.

Brioche places his fins together looking back at Destiny. "I know you have a specific sleeping schedule, Destiny...But you shouldn't worry much!" He smiles to her. "There might come a time when we will have to face dangers while at our worst...But we have a wonderful opportunity to be at our best thanks to the guild's healers! Please do not worry!" He bows down toward her.

"Yeah! Bad guys are no match to us right now! We're so pumped up they'll never see us coming!" Chimed in Fists.

"Are you all sure...? I mean...Aren't we all gonna be so sleepy in the morning? We have a meeting after dinner tomorrow! ...What if something happens to us and we can't be there?" Destiny frowned.

Flame got up on the table, motioning the cards toward Destiny while walking about. "Destiny! Anything can happen but if I learned something in the past days is that there are pokemons out there waiting for their saviors to come and save them! From boredom, and from many dangers! Tonight, we have the chance to do something about that, so let's do that right now!" Flame flops down on the table, belly first with one paper at paw toward Brioche who retort back.

'H-Huh?" Brioche picks up the card, reading it. "...Um...A watery trouble? From Hoothoot: While I and my brother was fighting, my read scope was knocked off from my face and fell into the water of happy lake! Will you please retrieve it? I'll pay!" He hugs the paper while looking back to Flame with a smile. "...Awww, you've picked up one just for me! Thank you!"

Flames nods. "Hmhm!" He got back up on the table. "Because we have different typing, it means we can grab different missions specifically made for our talents! That means..." Flame spins on himself and places a paper in front of Destiny.

"Huh? Should I read it...?" She looks back to Flame, confused. He nods back to her with a smile. She then looks back to the paper. "Okay...Sorry if I'm a little slow, I'm still trying to get it right...Um...Ah! Looking for someone to freeze my basement! ...Worth 5 points, gives 50 coins, chople...Chop? Chop...le? ...street? House five! Sent by Toxtricity must have ice type moves! ...I just bought my home and I want someone to chill out for me. Come as soon as possible. Availability: as soon as possible...Um..." Destiny looks back up to Flame. "...As soon as possible? I don't think that means knocking in the middle of the night...?"

Flame picks the paper up and read it. "Actually, when it says as soon as possible, that means we can go right away!" He then places the paper down on the table. "Okay! The rest are all for us! He sat up on the table and began to read the rest. "First one! ...We got a bunch of Natus walking around town! Their father wants them back home safe and sound as soon as possible!"

"Natus? ...These are small, greenish birds, am I correct?" Brionne ask.

"Correct! Natus and Xatus aren't from anywhere here, but they're renown for seeing both the past and future! They're little green birds, and they also have slanty-like eyes!" Flame explain while stretching his eyes and getting up. "And a red feather on top of their head!" He grabs onto Phantom's ghostly appendage on his head and yank it up.

"Ow!" Phantom phases through Flame's hand. "No need to do that, man!"

Flame kept walking about on the table while looking back at the paper. "These natus should be either in happy town itself, or not so far in the forest! Our best bet is to check nearby areas while heading to do the other quests!" Flame kept explaining. "It says here that each of them are worth their own price so for each we get points! ...Meaning anyone from any team can pick any!"

Flame then sit up. "Okay! Another one we have is...Ohhh, mushroom picking! Around this time of the year the fabled-Not so fabled-Reddish yellow stripped mushroom called Labane is sprouting up in happy forest! While it's known for it's venomous properties, the beneficial effects of this shroom can do wonder for those who know how to use it! I need at least more than a handful of them for a potion!" Flames slides the card toward Phantom. "That's the one for you!" Flame happily says.

Phantom picks up the card and read it for himself. "Hm, makes sense."

"Wait, why would that be for Phantom?" Destiny ask.

"Huh? You don't know? Venomous means it's dangerous to the touch! We could pick it up but then we'd have to deal with the effects!" Flame explained while rising one hand toward her.

"Yeah, if it was just poisonous, that wouldn't be a problem." Phantom says.

"I can help pick up those shrooms too but I'd much prefer bashing bad guys!" Whined Fists.

"Another one coming up is...! Beat some sense into my hasty son!"

"Wait-WHAT?" Destiny shouts up.

Flame turns up to her. "That's right! Slaking here says his son keep running around the house and doesn't want to listen to him at all! He actually managed to tell a bird to come and make this announcement for him! Look!" He turns up the paper toward her face, pointing at the requester's name. "Says here that a pidgey is the requestee!"

"...A...But why? I don't want to do that one!-Wait no, let's go talk some sense to that father! Nobody has the right to beat someone like that!" Destiny explained with an angry tone."Where is it?"

Flame turns up the paper and read it again. "Says here's it's one of our closest! Cornn street, house twenty! ...And because of the nature of the situation, it says here we can go anytime we want!" He pats up the paper before sliding it toward Destiny who quickly reads it.

"Ugh, the way you explain it is so much nicer than what's written. He calls his son a bastard."

"Thanks! I just don't like saying exactly what's written! That's too boring!" Flame explained while looking back at his paper. "So for the next one...We have! Ah-hah! Put some sense into me! Awaiting at the happy lake-Hey! We have to go there! Sweet! ...Is a Rockruff who wants to fight! He'll accept anyone, but his money and points will only go to the person who makes him evolves! How grand!" Flame balances himself.

"What's up with that? Why would he want to fight?" Destiny ask.

"Because he's a rockruff, silly! They love fighting so it's only makes sense!" He slides that one next to Brionne. "I know you already got one, but you're the one that has the advantage of the fight if you'd like!"

"Oh? Thank you!" Brioche smiles back.

"No, not thank you! It's a fight! You shouldn't thanks him!" Destiny whines.

"No, don't feel bad!" Brioche waved his fins in front of him toward Destiny. "It's just a friendly fight! Beside all I'll use is water and my voice so please don't feel too bad!"

"Huh? That...Doesn't sound as bad?" Destiny respond back, confused. She then sigh. "...I guess I'm just not used to what is known as common for pokemons..."

"I'm as stumped as you are, Destiny. Don't worry about it." Phantom shrugged.

"Yeah! Beside we got the lunar festival coming up, but that one we'll be keeping the details for tomorrow! Right, Phantom?" Flame looks back toward the little ghost.

"Yeah?"

"Hmhm! So then..Those are all stuff we can do inside or close of happy town! We can even split ourselves! Phantom could go get the shrooms, brionne and solosis at the lake! I and Destiny go do the son and the basement!"

"Wait wait wait, why split that way? I barely even know you!" Destiny respond in shock.

"Phantom can fly and see in the dark! That mission should be a breeze for him and then he can simply come over to either us or go to brioche and Fists! Fists has to be with someone because he can't-"

"She!" Destiny cuts flame, Fists giggles in return.

"...She? My bad!- Can't hold anything yet until she turns into a duosion, or at least a-"

"FISTS!" Fists screams out, bouncing down on the table while cutting Flame's words.

"...Become a Reuniclus!" Explained Flame. "The reason why we'll be together is because I can breathe fire and illuminate your path in the basement! Plus we should have it easy with the son!"

Destiny let out a sigh. "We won't be fighting, Flame. I swear it. I really don't want to fight, and I'm sure we can just talk it out." She explained to the scorbunny.

"...If you says so! But we're still barging in!" Flame proudly says, the ice type vulpix rolled her eyes in response. "Any objections to this setup?"

"YES!" Destiny shouts while putting her paws on the table. "I don't want to be alone with you! I want to be in as a group! We barely know each others!" She looks around toward everyone. "It's the same for you guys, right? Phantom, you wouldn't want to be alone at all...Even if you are a ghost, right?" Phantom shrugs back while Destiny looks toward Brionne. "Brioche! You and Fists are on bad terms! Why is it suddenly the opposite?" Brionne and Solosis looks at each others.

"...I never said I was on bad terms with Fists?" Brioche explain. "What I said is how relentless she is in a fight, but I never said it was a bad thing!"

"Awww, that's so sweet of you!" Chimed Fists in a happy fashion, Brioche smiles back to her.

"Beside! It's night time! All the scary stalkers are out there waiting to kidnap us! We're not strong enough for anything out there!" She then whined.

"Relax! It's like you've never seen a fight! Beside happy town is filled with pokemons that can detect and prevent fights!- For good reasons that is, but yeah! It's no biggie!" Flames explained. "Happy town is also one of the safest place in the whole, whole, world! ...Maybe- But I'd like to think so!" Flame balanced himself.

"...Beside, Destiny, back in our world we didn't have a bunch of cool powers to defend ourselves!" Phantom explained while going at her side and pat her shoulder, however she quickly stares back at him and retort back.

"Don't do that!"

"My bad!" Phantom lifts his stubby hands toward her while returning to his seat.

"Wait, so you two used to know each others?" Brioche ask.

"Nah, I doubt it...? Maybe?" Phantom ask, unsure. "Either way, it's just something that should come back to us later when we'll figure out where we came from." He shrugs.

"I hope we don't...Last thing I need to know is if you're somehow family. I really don't need to know that!"

"Hey, me neither! But on the bright side, least you'd be one of the kinder side of my family!"

"I still don't get it? You two came from another world as the same species...Correct?" Brioche ask.

"Yeah..." Destiny respond back.

"Yep, Humans. Bipeds, clothes, all that good stuff." Phantom says.

"Anyway! Destiny...! I know you're weird out at the moment, but think of it that way! That is the fastest way to do our missions in the shortest time! ...And you're the only one who find it weird! Don't human do these sorts of plans too?" Flame ask toward Phantom, who nods back. "...I swear I will protect you with my life! ...And I really swear we won't get in a fight tonight!" He then places himself in a begging position toward Destiny. "...Please?"

Destiny takes a good moment to examine the Scorbunny and everyone else. She then let a sigh. "...Fine."

"YES!" Flames shouts up, lifting his two arms in the air, then balances himself. "You won't regret it! Destiny!"

"Beside...That badge around my neck is specifically made to send people at the guild, right? You said I could use my chin to teleport myself out of trouble right away?" Destiny ask while moving her neck around, feeling the bandanna wrapped around it, her badge tagged just downward of her jaw.

"Hmhm! You can even bite it! But you have to do it veeeeeeeery softly- not that it matters because these badges are made to withstand even the biggest hits thanks to their magical properties, but it does because that means your teeth can shatter if you use all of your might!" Flame explained while Destiny widen her eyes in fear, but then shook herself.

"I...I didn't need to know that? Maybe..? Just thinking about it makes my teeth hurt..."

"With everything set, I can officially say we are ready to go!" Flame happily says while jumping down the table. "Everyone to my side! I want everyone to touch my hand!"

"Oh? Pokemons do that too?" Destiny ask while heading next to Flame, setting her paw on his hand.

"Aww gee, what about me and Phantom?" Fists ask.

"Ahhh, don't worry about it!" Phantom press a invisible hand on top of Destiny. "I got telekinesis so I can just imagine a second hand for you!"

Brioche puts his hand on top of the invisible hand. "That feels weird!"

"Awww, but I can do that too! But it's not as fun!" Fists whines while imagining a cord going on top of Brioche's hand.

"Okay? Everyone ready?" Flames ask. Everyone respond back with their own yes.

"READY!" Flame lift up his hand, everyone does the same.

–-

"...I can't believe I've agreed to this..." Destiny whispered while Flame happily skipped in front of her further away.

He suddenly stop to turn himself back to her. "Relax! We'll be fine!" He balances himself happily. "I said I will defend you!" He flexes while winking at her with a confident look.

"Wait- You heard me?" Destiny ask, shocked.

Flame kept himself in his pose while twitching his ears. "...How come you heard me? You don't have super hearing...Right?" Destiny ask, worried.

"As a matter of fact, I have! I pride myself with my ears, so any bad guys around us will be heard a mile away!" He proudly says while putting his two fists on his hips.

"...But does that mean if there are any loud noise, that would damage your ears?" Destiny ask while tilting her head.

"...Not really! I can control what I want to hear! Kind of." He moves his ears about then let them flop over. "See? I can just move them around and even shut them down so I get to hear less! It's not very effective but I like to think so! ...Beside, damage to my ears can be fixed if I see any healer!" He began skipping again toward destination.

"...Right, but I kind of feel bad for you-"

"Don't be! Beside I can't imagine a scenario where I'd be in trouble!" He laughed.

"...I can..." Whispered Destiny, frowning.

"Awww don't be like that! Beside we should think about our missions! If we hurry, we can catch glimpse of Brioche's fight!- Maybe!"

"I don't know...I feel we're intruding at this hour..." Destiny explained while looking around, she shuddered at the sight of the three moons, wobbling about for a few steps before trying to regain her balance. "...Are pokemons really awake at this time?"

"Of course! At the guild you guys have the healers! We could also go to a healing center and get fixed for free! ...But that's for civilians like us! There are still pokemons who have to deal with night time, day time but it's not as bad since they're already fixed up by all the stuff they can take like pills, and even a complete schedule change because contrary to the wild, they can live the way they want!" He then turn back toward Destiny while walking backward.

"And on top of that, while happy town has a lot of diurnal pokemons, there are still plenty of nocturnal pokemons, and because of that, a lot of the facilities around town can stay open indefinitely!"

"...I guess it makes sense..." Destiny looks around. "I must admit...I never expected the town to be completely lit under the stars! Even then I never saw the night sky lit up that way when I was human!" Destiny looks back up toward the sky, smiling up...But quickly averting her gaze away from the moons.

"All the more reason to why you and Phantom could be from the past!" Flame explained.

"Ugh...I swear we're not from the past...At least I hope so- Don't get me wrong, but wouldn't it make any sense if we somehow were from a huge amount of years ago? I just don't really see it...There has to be another reason to that!"

"You said you barely saw any stars in the sky, so that's one of the conclusion to why it can be! And up in the sky we have three moons instead of one! To me that will make the greatest sense!" Chimed Flame.

"Ugh...Maybe, but I'm not gonna abandon hope! It has to be something else!"

Flame went back to skipping while Destiny followed him. She kept looking around, looking for anything that seems to be a little bird, but only notices how peaceful everything seems to be as they walk through the streets.

They soon arrived to the house, Flame looks up the note again and conclude this is the right place while his ears keep twitching around toward the house. Destiny notices. "...Are you eavesdropping?"

"Actually, I can hear a lot of things getting toss and turned up in there." Flame says while pointing at the house before placing the mail inside his backpack. "Stand at my side, and get ready!" he says while going toward the door.

Destiny slowly joined Flame side, who began to knock up at the door. It didn't take long for the door to open up, revealing a eager Vigoroth. "Yeah?"

Flame passes over the mail to Vigoroth. "We came here for this!"

"Huh?" Vigoroth takes the paper, somehow managing to not tear it with his claws. He blinks twice, taking his times, his eyes darting everywhere on the paper before focusing himself on reading it whole mentally. "Uhh...UHHH..." He throws the paper backward, looking back behind him. "DAAAAAD"! He screams out, rushing back inside, leaving the door open.

Flame followed...Revealing Vigoroth jumping as if he is on a trampoline on a Slaking, who simply couldn't care...Munching on grass that somehow filled the entire floor. "YOU LAZY...GOOD FOR NOTHING...DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Flame motions toward Destiny to come to his side, she simply shakes her head in response, frowning and backing away.

The Scorbunny gives another try, beckoning her to come, but she meekly looks back down the floor instead. Flame looks back toward the duo, Vigoroth still jumping on the other. "SAY SOMETHING, DAD!"

With a long, deep breathe, Slaking somehow got his stomach tucked in before releasing it as his son hit him up, sending him flying to the ceiling, hitting his head. Instead of saying something, the big fat ape turns around and lazily set himself in a comfortable sleeping position.

"OW!" Vigoroth rubbed his neck. "I can't believe this lazy good for nothing dad can't understand I have to train!" Vigoroth crossed his arms and kicked the other, then turns back toward Flame while twitching his body on place. "And I can't believe he managed to send someone instead of raising his big fat butt to the guild!"

"Why not join the happy tree trainees? You can smack others all you want and you're even encouraged for it!" Flame happily explained.

"No, that won't do! They told me I have to sit down at times and listen! I don't do that, this isn't me!" Vigoroth jumped around explaining.

"Silly! You don't need to! You just have to join when they're doing free style combat! Anyone can join the trainees when that happens!" Flame presented his badge. "Plus the guild can tell you about places you can do to spend energy, like a fighting club, or the gym! Lots of places are there open any time of the day or night just for you!"

"Huh? Really?" Vigoroth came to Flame and pressed his palm against the badge, disappearing. Flame quickly went to destiny's side.

"We got him! Time to head back!"

"AH- WAIT!" Destiny closed her eyes while backing up, seeing Flame rushing to her with the badge. She felt him press it against her before opening her eyes and noticing she's in the guild. However, this time she notices it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, making sure she got all of her limbs.

Flame appeared next to her, and near them is Vigoroth pushing everyone at the reception. Flame quickly joined his side to explain the situation and get the reward. Meanwhile, Destiny stood where she is, unsure of what to do. It didn't take long for Flame to come back with a little pouch, grinning while dandling the bag at hand.

"Hehe! Look at that! Not a single problem! We got paid! He's gonna have fun! Everyone is happy!" Flame happily chimed, keeping his grin large.

"...But I don't understand? What happened in there? Didn't his Father smack him...?" Destiny ask with a frown.

"Oh right, you didn't see him from where you stood. All you need to know is everything got fixed up!" Flame proudly says.

"...I still feel bad, I didn't even want to step inside the house...Not because I didn't want to, but because of sheer courtesy..." Destiny says, disappointed.

"It's fine!" Flame says while packing up the pouch into Destiny's backpack. "Besi-"

"Why are you putting it in my backpack?"

"Because mine is a bit packed due to Phantom! Beside our next mission will absolutely need you inside a house!" Flame then pushed destiny toward the exit. "Come on! Let's go! Next destination is...Toxtricity!"

"Ugh...Fine but please don't push me!" Destiny forward herself.

–-

Brioche and Fists appeared near the lake thanks to one of the guild's psychic's teleportation spell. Both of them looks around, noticing some pokemons walking around, but no one that looks like a Natu, or a Rockruff.

Free to wet as much as he pleases, Brioche slides freely around as he forward himself around the lake, going at a fast space.

"Shouldn't you go inside the lake? I should call you once we see him!" Solosis ask.

"I'll be fine! I just want to exercise myself a little before the fight!" Brioche explained while jumping into the air and twirling, letting some bubbles spread around him then continues to slide along.

"No way! I'll fight him alone!" Solosis laughed while gaining speed.

"Ah! Wait!" Brioche, followed close.

The duo went around the lake once, but noticed nothing unusual "You should go find the read scope while I look out for him, okay?" Fist ask.

"Okay!" Brionne smiles up to Solosis, taking off his backpack and letting near a rock before letting himself slide into the lake.

Inside the lake, Brioche quickly began to swam about, spotting for anything that screams read scope. Despite the current time, the lake was well illuminated thanks to the night sky. He spotted a few orbs, unusual rocks and a sort of large pipe enclosed. Several fish pokemons are just floating by as the Brionne kept exploring...

...Until he spots a Poliwhirl sporting glasses, sleeping on the ground of the lake. Brioche makes way to him,the other quickly opens up his eyes but stand ground. "Um...Excuse me? I was wondering about what you are wearing? Where did you find it?" Brioche ask with a smile, tilting his head.

"Oh these? They fell on my face so they are mine!" The tadpole like pokemon points at his eyes explaining.

"Um...Where exactly? ...And when?" Brioche ask, unsure.

"Today, riiiiiight in this pond! Don't they look amazing on me?" He happily ask.

"Um...I'm sorry, those are Hoothoot's read scope, he needs it to fight..." She explained.

Poliwhirl began to laugh, holding his side. Brionne looks away for a moment before setting his eyes back on him. "A...Hoothoot? Needing glasses? That's stupid! You're stupid! You just want them for yourself!"

"No no!" Brioche waved his fins in front of him. "It's true! He sent a message to the guild he lost it today at this very location!"

"Tough luck!" Poliwhirl drilled into the ground, and quickly assaulted Brioche with a bunch, getting out of the ground. "FINDER'S KEEPER!"

"AHH-" He peeps out, sent flying upward of the water, but quickly spring back toward the Poliwhirl, using his tail to smack the other, knocking the other and sending the read scope off of him. The tadpole respond back by grabbing onto Brioche's tail and swinging him about, spiraling himself before releasing him and sending him flying.

Brionne, disoriented, takes a moment to regain his disposition and heads back toward the Poliwhirl, who got the glasses back on his face. The water seal screams up a sharp cry, letting the other hold the side of his ears and swim away from the sound toward the shoreline.

Brioche knocked up the tadpole, sending him flying outside the water onto the ground...And smacking into a rockruff? As he got out the water to look back, he notices Solosis boastfully laugh while the rocky dog and the tadpole looks at each others.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, CHUMP! WE'RE FIGHTING HERE!" The dog screams at the other who simply give him a weird expression, before giving him a punch to the guts and sending him flying.

"HEY! That was MY target!" Fists says angrily, looking at the beaten up Rockruff. "Now it's like I never laid a finger on him!"

"Fists! He has the read scope and he doesn't want to take it off!" Brioche shouts in a worrying fashion toward the other.

"Ohhhhhhh, that makes sense!" Fists began lunging himself toward the other, using her entire body to wreck some sense into the tadpole before being bitch slapped away, she bounces back onto a tree to continue her relentless assault on the other while Brionne came from behind to send out bubbles behind the other's back, which exploded and harmed the other.

With the two's beating up on the tadpole, it didn't take long for this one to hit up the ground. Brionne happily takes the read scope and examines it. It's stretched by the Poliwhirl's face, however she spew up some water to clean the muddy glasses.

"YAAAAAAAAAY, TWO MISSIONS IN ONE!" Fists lets out. "And it's all thanks to me!" She boasts, laughing.

"Fists, could you take a moment and watch over these read scope? Don't go anywhere, okay?" Brioche ask while trying to pick up Poliwhirl.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Fists ask, confused.

"I'll heal him up, check on Rockruff and make sure he's breathing!" Brioche ask while pulling the other into the water.

Solosis lift a eyebrow toward her companion but goes to the dog. "Hey, are you still up for a fight?" The other is unresponsive but definitely breathing. "Awwwwwwwww..."

Meanwhile Brioche pulled the poliwhirl to the other side of the shore where he left his backpack. He takes up his backpack into his fins and heads toward the water, but not before sending an aqua ring toward the other, healing the tadpole. It doesn't take long for the other to look around and notice his situation.

Brioche quickly swims away toward the other side, making sure his backpack isn't hitting the water at the same time.

At the other side, Fists announces the news. "He's dead!" ...But cracks up and laugh.

"Fists, it's not nice to lie!" Brioche says while heading to the Rockruff's side, putting one fin on his body and watering the rock type.

"Wait, are you finishing him off?" Fists then laugh up again. "No way!"

The Rockruff snarls and tries to bite Brioche's fin, a sharp snap escaping his jaws. He then looks back toward Brioche's expression as he took away his fin. "What the hell? Why did you heal me? It's a fight! Not playing!" He then sat up, glaring at the other. "Hrmph. This isn't what I had in mind."

"Excuse me, but some dingus came and beat you up! We couldn't even finish up the fight properly!" Fists whined.

"I'm sorry but that wasn't very fair of him..." Brioche excuses himself, frowning with a smile.

"No. It's fine! I don't think tonight's the night, it's not even the right place. I can feel it." Rockruff began to walk away. Solosis and Brioche looks at each others.

"Wait, how about another try out?" Fists ask while brioche takes back the read scope into his hands.

"No! I want a real fight!" The dog whined while still walking away. Solosis respond back with a smack to his side.

"No way! You say here and fight!" She screams at the other, who send out rocks to her. Brioche sighs at the sight as the two began to fight again. He places the scope into his backpack before letting it down next to a tree not too far, making sure it's not in sight of prying eyes.

Meanwhile Rockruff used his hind legs to launch sand all over Fists' body, she still manages to see through and rushes toward the other, who knocks her with a headbutt. The two of them presses themselves trying to gain ground, both growling at each others and glaring.

Rockruff suddenly roar, sending the other flying into the air, then looks back at Brioche, who retort at the sight. He flayed his fins about. "Ah! Wait! I'm just watching!" But Rockruff instead rushed at him, his fangs producing electricity. "EEP!" Brioche covers himself with his fins, looking away. Instead he hears a sickening bite. Looking back, Solosis stopped him by receiving the blow, but it broke the liquid around her as sparks and toxins escaped the rock-type before throwing Fists onto the ground.

Brioche quickly respond with a watery slam by his tail on the dog, sending him flying in anger. He goes straight to him, clubbing Rockruff into submission into the ground, relentlessly smacking him away...But then was hit on the back by something.

"OW!" "YEOUCH!"

Two voices came from behind him, he quickly set himself straight watching back who did it. He spots Fists completely changed, but gets hit by Poliwhirl, sending the newly formed Duosion to Brioche's side.

"F-Fists?" He ask, shocked.

"RIGHT FIST!" "LEFT FIST!" Two voices popped out of Duosion. "READY TO FIGHT!" Both screams at the same time, launching herself toward the tadpole, while giving a sort of blink which confuses the assaulted water type before being launched back into the lake. The green blob then makes a sort of green energy ball, sending it straight into the lake, which hit the Poliwhirl...Then start making more and sent them out to him.

Brioche looks down on the Rockruff and rubs his eyes, sighing once more. "...Fine..." She heals him up again. The other jumps back and let his rocks on his neck pokes into the other's skin.

"GAH! I SAID IT WASN'T THE MOMENT!" The other shouts, glaring back at Brionne, who rubbed himself on the area hit.

"I'm sorry, it just my friends really wants to fight." He points back toward Fists, who kept sending balls into the lake.

The Rockruff looks back toward the other. "Gah! This sucks! Why does he get to-" A green ball hit the dog, sending him rolling down the ground.

"It's she!" "LET'S BUMP THIS GUY!" The duo voice says together as Fists approached the other. Forming another ball and sending him off.

"Ah! Wait!" Brioche came between the two, raising her two fins up toward Fists. "It's meant to be a friendly fight! Not a fight to the death! Fists! You can't force a evolution out of someone!" He turns back toward the dog. "You! I'm sorry for my friend!"

"Coward." The other says to Brioche, who simply put his fins back together and tilt his head, frowning with a smile.

"It's not that, I've beaten you up to a pulp but I kept healing you. I'm not a coward, I simply want to- EEP!" He hid himself as Rockruff snarled, electricity getting into his jaws again. Duosion quickly bumped into the dog while the other tried to land a bite, this time Fists kept using psychic moves to disorientate and weaken the dog at the same time of using her entire body to knock him up.

"Nobody touches my friend!" "A cute friend at that!" The two voices let out as Rockruff hits once more the ground.

"Awww, thank you!" Brioche blushes at the comment.

"Now for the finishing touch!" "Yeah!" Duosion's body enveloped itself in a psychic glaze, backing herself away from the dog before lunging straight at him.

"WAIT!" Brioche jumps over, receiving the full blow from Fists, rolling on the ground and smacking against a tree, yelping up.

"HEY!" "STUPID, DON'T DO THAT!" Fists let out at the same time, glaring back at Brioche...Except he was unresponsive. Duosion looks around, seeing what she just caused. "...Oh..." "We beat up everyone, did we?" "Yeah!" "But what about Brioche?" "Ummmmm..." "What did mom say about these situations? Pain split?" "No, we can't use that yet! We're too weak!" "Weak my toxins! Let's wake Brioche up!" Duosion came near to Brioche and start pushing him. "Excuse us." "We really didn't mean to do that!"

Brioche kept silent as he gets pushed about. "Is he faking it?" "he's faking it!" Duosion came to conclusion.

"Awww..." Brioche spread some water on herself, healing the bruises that was left from the impact, then set himself straight. "Fists, you've done an amazing job! But please be more considerate for what should be a friendly fight!" Brionne begs while lowering his snout toward the other.

"Which fist? Left or right?" "Because that's makes a whole lot of different!" The other voice chuckled.

"Both? This is gonna be weird, but I'm glad you two are fine! I thought you were a goner at the electric bite!" Brioche spreads his fins as a hug, but then recalls his friend's toxins are in the way. He quickly set them back to his side. "We should head back to the guild and bring back the read scope!" He explained while heading back for his backpack, getting it on his back.

"But what about Rockruff?"  
"But what about Poliwhirl?"

The two voices said in unison.

"Don't worry about them! I'm sure they'll be fine." Brionne smiles up to her before taking the badge off his bandanna and forwarding it to Duosion. "See you on the other side!"

Fists gets send out into the happy tree. Brioche kept smiling before the other disappearing. He looks around, then sight, wiping off the smile off his face while looking at Rockruff. He let his backpack down and head into the water to heal the beaten up Poliwhirl with two aqua ring, getting off his sight before he wakes up.

Brioche takes back the backpack, then does the same to Rockruff, who tried once more to bite around him, then notices Brioche.

"Sorry about what happened! I hope you evolve soon! I'll be heading to the base so if you'd like to hitch a ride to it, you can! ...And you can join the trainees if you'd like! I bet they're all beating each others up so maybe you'll get a good opponent!" Brioche smiles up to him.

"Trainees? Wait, they really beat each others at that big tree? I thought it was all loser stuff!" Rockruff ask, unsure.

"Yep! You can even go as strong as you'd like! They got healers to fix any damage you've got, much like my aqua rings!"

Rockruff looks down, then looks back to Brioche. He grins. "Yeah! That should be fun!" He rushes toward the other, jumping right into the badge. In a fraction of a second, a flash of light enveloped the puppy and sent him out to the guild.

Brioche then places his own fin on the top of the badge, teleporting out. However, something hits him up from the back.

–-

"But you have to swear this time you'll enter the house! That's the only way you'll get in!" Flame explained as the two of them forward toward their next destination. Flame's ear began to twitch.

"No, no, it's not that...Don't you find it scary too? Getting inside a stranger's home?" Destiny ask.

"But you said it was out of sheer courtesy last time!" Flame rose up his arms, confused.

"Yeah but...It's still pretty scary when you think about it. You saw that Vigoroth's size? What if he attacks us while inside? Or worse?" Destiny ask in a panic.

"You worry too much! Beside pokemons ask for help! I don't think someone would purposely make an announcement JUST to munch on someone! It's possible but it's very silly because you usually need information on who comes to see you first, or who you are seeing!" Flame explained.

"Ugh...This is just so weird...And-Why do I hear music?" Destiny's ears twitch.

"Oh man! You have NO IDEA! It's gonna be AMAZING!" Flame began to run toward the sound.

"AH WAIT!" Destiny rushed to his side.

The two of them got to a house...Guitars, drums, singing death metal, a bunch of Toxcricity hanging about outside. Behind the house appears to be a whole band playing for several different types of pokemons.

"HUH?" Destiny was absolutely shocked. Her eyes widen at what should be a normal band in her world, but sound absolutely like what it should be, except they're all pokemons playing the music. The whole house appears to be covered in bulbs of light of different colors, almost akin to christmas light. The windows emanated a strong light.

Flame made way through the little crowd and went to the door, knocking it up. Destiny meekly got near to Flame, pressing her ears down. "How do you handle this music?" She looks back up to his ears.

"I said it, didn't I? I'll just fix my ears later!" Teased Flame while loudly knocking on the door. A low amp Toxcricity with a Toxel in hands opens it up.

"Yeah?" The electric type ask.

"D'AWWWWWWWWWW!" Destiny let out at the Toxel, eyes sparkling. "He's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

"It's a she. You here for the party?"

"Actually, we came for this!" Flame gives the paper to the other, who picks it up with one hand and read it.

"Hmhm. I'm not the owner of this place, but go on. Beer's in the fridge, do yourself home." She gives back the paper to Flame then points toward the entry while explaining. She then let the door open, rejoining others at a couch and start laughing up at another Toxtricity putting a cardboard box over his head.

"Did she say Fridge?" Destiny ask while Flame entered the house, getting his hands on the side of the door.

"Come on, Destiny! This house needs you!" Flame forwards a hand toward the entry.

"Ugh..." She meekly stepped in before Flame shuts down the door.

"Follow me!" Flame made way through the party goers dancing, a mix of toxcricities strumming it up along the beat, some toxels at the living house playing with each others along with some grookeys, igglybuffs, popplios and others babymons.

Flame keep looking around the first floor for the basement. "Hey, you're the kid of Lavastorm?" One of the Toxtricity ask to him, one per at hand.

"Nope! Ace and Cinder!" Flame proudly says while Destiny kept looking around nearby of him.

"Hey, put it in there!" The man says while squatting, putting one hand in front of him. Flame gladly clap it with one hand. "And who's the girl? Can I use her breathe for a moment?" He ask while shaking his beer about.

"Yep! Destiny! Breathe on the man's beer!" Flame ask with a smile toward her, she keep look around not hearing what just said. Flame pokes her as she jumps over, but then he points toward the man, who shook his beer at her. She tilted her head while Flame shouts at her ear what to do, she retort back with one eye closed, but goes to the beer and breathe on it.

"Thanks, girl!" He smiles to her and pat her head before getting up and drinking his beer.

"I'm not a dog!" She shouts, but the other couldn't hear well.

Flame then pushed destiny before pointing forward. Not too soon and they find a set of stairs heading down. They head downward and find a bar with a dance floor, plenty of pokemons just dancing it up while others takes a drink while a old looking toxtricity prepared drinks. Destiny stood there mouth agape while Flame gets up on one of the bar's stool, barely managing to get on, then happily gets up to look back at the servicing man.

"Yeah? What will you take, kid? We got sugary drinks for your kind."

"Actually, I'm here for this!" Flame happily slaps down a paper, the old man takes it up and read it.

"...Yeah, I can help you out with that. You got a ice type with you?" Flame nods, pointing toward destiny. The man got off his bar, and beckons the other two to follow. Flame picks up the paper and forward it into his bag before following the other. The Toxtricity opened up a door leading to another flight of stairs. Flame happily got forward while Destiny looks back, unsure.

"What's up with the girl?" The electric type looks back toward Flame.

"She's new! And shy!" Flame comes back to her and pushes her toward the stairs. "Come on! We're just gonna cool down a room!"

"Fine...Fine! But you go first? Okay?" She ask, Flame happily gets inside and goes down the stairs. With a sigh Destiny followed while the man awaiting. As they both got down the room, the door got closed, making a somewhat stern change for the volume of the music.

As they got down, it appears to be a sort of cave with plenty of beer lying around, some meat hanging on the wall and a sort of putrid toxic smell coming from a large poodle of water. The area was lit up with light bulb "Sorry about the shithole's smell. Feel free to use it." The man points at the puddle, both Flame and Destiny got disgusted at the sight. However, Destiny looks back up at the man.

"Um, I need to ask...How come you guys have electricity?" She points at the light bulbs while looking up at the eletric type.

"You don't know? It's a technology in development, my son ordered a bunch of stuff that works with it and he's planning to modernize happy town with it. Shouldn't take too long unless the forest ghosts has their say. If you go all the way upstairs you should find some people taking turn charging the house."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" Flame let out, eyes shining, but shuts his mouth from the stench.

"So how cold do you want the room? Destiny ask.

"As cold as you want, don't worry about the bulbs, just freeze the whole thing up."

Destiny forward herself lightly toward the room, and start blasting a freezing beam around, it doesn't take long for the whole basement to look like a winter wonderland.

"Attagirl! That's pretty good! Kid, do you have a pen? I'll sign your paper and you can give it at the guild, they'll understand." Flames gladly picks up his pen and paper, passing it to the man who signs it in the back, making a sort of crest.

"You two can hang out and enjoy the party. The kids upstairs could use some company- No offense." He passes over the completed paper to Flame along with the pen.

"None taken!" Flame gladly chimes.

"Um- Actually we should head back to the guild. I'm sure the others are awaiting!" Destiny ask.

"But Destiny...! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Flame takes a begging position toward her. She rolls her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine..."

"YES!" Flame raises up his arms in the air happily.


	27. Rest

Last Chapter: Team God has split themselves in order to do several missions in a short amount of time! Flame and Destiny has handled two family missions while Brioche and Fists handled two at a lake! Meanwhile, Phantom went into the forest, his whereabouts unknowns other than trying to search for the Natus and picking mushrooms. Team God status:  
Currently Active  
Ranking: Normal  
Teammates number: 5  
Missons completed: 12  
Points: 535  
Points needed for next rank: 665 Last Mission completed / Requester / Reward::  
Beat some sense into my hasty son! - Slaking - 100 coins / 15 points  
Looking for someone to freeze my basement! - Toxtricity - 50 coins / 5 points  
A watery trouble! - Hoothoot - 50 coins / 5 points

"EEEEEEEP!" A stumpless phantump squealed...While being pinned by Phantom, his little tail end doing the work while gripping the other little ghost girl. The two of them on a tree branch while the wind blew over them...And a little green bird just surprised the duo. "PLEASE GO AWAY!"

"AHHH!" Phantom released a hot load of black cum withing the other little ghost, noticing the intruder. Taking a good looking at the little ball, it was a Natu "Aww gee-I completely forgot! I had to find those tonight!"

Phantom then grabs the other little ghost by her tail end, lifting her into the air and dandling her as if holding a bag. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The other screams while trying to hide away her little, barely visible slit.

"Just testing something! Hehehe!" Phantom took a good look at the other for any sign of his cum falling through her ghostly body. He then sets her in front of him, spreading the slit toward the little bird while the other hid her face.

"Ahhhh...Please stop!" She meekly ask while Phantom kept chuckling and dandling her. The other bird kept looking at the duo and tilts it's head.

"Hey, little birdie! Wanna drink something good?" Phantom turned the other one around, and spread her slit toward the little bird as the other hid her eyes.

"Please no...This is wrong! This is wrong! This is WRONG!" She whispered to the other, trying to break away from him. The bird however jumped toward the duo from branches to branches and took a look at the other.

"That's right! Bet it's yummy for you, huh?" Phantom coos to the little bird, who pecked at the ghost girl.

"Noooooooooooooo...!" She closed her eyes to look away while the Natu nuzzled her cunt and lick her insides.

"P-PLEASE STOP! T-THIS IS WRONG!" She shouted while Phantom kept laughing and the little bird going at it. She didn't realize Phantom stopped groping her and went to fetch his backpack on another branch.

"Man, he's really going at it!" Phantom says while Chuckling in front of her, looking back at the show.

"W-WHAT?!" She opened her eyes, abruptly moving, making the Natu jumps away...And captured by Phantom's telekinesis. "Y-YOU...!" She quickly tried to slap Phantom with her stubby hands.

"Haha! Come on, you had fun!" Phantom chuckled while losing focus on the bird, who fell down on a lower branch. He quickly picks it up again and forward the Natu to her. "C'mon! Look at him! He loves you!" Instead the little bird tried to pry himself away from Phantom's grasp.

"I didn't agree to this..." She whines while hiding her little slit with her stubby hands.

Phantom went to her side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You didn't agree to anything, that's what made it fun~" Chimed Phantom. "Beside this little guy's a Natu, right?"

"...I don't know? They're not from the forest..."

"Hmhm- Says here this little guy's from a Honchkrow! Know anything about these?" Phantom ask while taking out the mail about the Natus.

"Honchkrows...Um- Right. Give me a moment..." The little ghost girl began to think, but Phantom press a hand to her.

"Just make sure to not peep your location, alright? Earlier-"

"Huh?"

"Ah, nothing." Phantom winks and tease her with his tongue, confusing the girl.

"Um...I'm not sure what you meant but..."

"So, where are you from, lil guy?" Phantom ask in the meanwhile toward Natu, who didn't respond back and kept staring while trying to pry himself away. "Can't talk?" Phantom then ask in English. No response.

"...Ah, from the others they say there are several Honchkrows that lives in this forest, and a lot of Murkrows with them. I've asked if they know of Natu but...Um- Someone's heading our way."

Phantom press a kiss on the other ghost's lips. "Well, I'll be heading off then!" The little ghosts shoves Natu into his backpack, however the other girl presses a hug on on him.

"Can I come? Please?" She nuzzles her head on him, smiling.

"Sure. Just don't mention any of this at the guild, alright?"

"I couldn't even if I tried..." Pouted the other. Phantom smiles up and press his badge. The two of them appears in the lively happy tree's first floor. "...Beside, I know the others will hate me for losing my stump!" The girl chimed while widening her smile, eyes closed and still hugging the other.

"Hehe, you make it sound like your virginity!" Chimed Phantom while forwarding himself to the reception line.

'H-HEY! ...Don't say that! Others are watching!" She whispered looking about. "Uhhhm- So many weird pokemons..." She whispered under her breathe, tightening herself to Phantom.

"What will you do later? Go back to the forest or enjoy a good town's life?" Phantom ask with a smile, going in line for the reception. One Hitmonlee in front of them talking to a Gothorita handling the desk.

"Um...I was thinking about joining your team..." She kept hugging the other, nuzzling up to him, her tail end tugging against Phantom's scarf. Meanwhile Hitmonlee picked up a backpack that appeared before him and leaves.

"Hehe, well then you'll need a name, hm?"

"Hello, welcome to the Happy Tree, how can I help you?" A Gothorita greets the duo.

"Oh, hey! I'm Phantom of Team God and got two missions done!" Phantom gladly says while forwarding his backpack on the table and opening it toward the receptionist. She takes a moment to look inside, then looks back to Phantom with a displeased look.

"...You do realize you must never mix venomous goods with pokemons that can't handle it, right?" The goth loli says bluntly while snapping a finger. Phantom quickly modify his sight to see the mushrooms and the Natu he got from the forest disappear.

"...Awww shit, I'm sorry. I'm not used to this whole...Fauna system around here!"

"Right- Two Phantumps without stumps? Who'd have guessed? Either way, let's take a moment to see your fate..." The Gothorita says while looking at her nails.

"Ah! Wait! I didn't know about that!" The little ghost girl explained in a panic.

"Don't worry! You did nothing wrong!" Chuckled Phantom. "Beside, I completely forgot what these mushrooms can do!"

"It's not funny! ...That bird-Um..." She blush, looking away.

"Ah-The Natu's safe. You're free to have these." She snapped another finger. This time a little disk appeared along with a bag of money.

"Thanks- And I'd like to add...Got any names you'd like?" Phantom ask to the other, she shook her head as a no. "...Doppelganger to my Team!" Phantom ask while forwarding a stubby hand toward the other little ghost, who blushed at the name.

"Ah? Consider it done. That makes seven official team members. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Meanwhile Phantom packs the items into his backpack, but then looks back toward Gothorita at the mention of the seventh member.

"Wait, seven? Who's the sixth one?" Phantom curiously ask.

"Vigoroth."

"Vigoroth who?" Phantom ask.

"That's his species name." Gothorita explains.

"...And where is he right now?"

"Ah, give me a moment..." Gothorita ask while looking back at her nail, fiddling with them.

"Wait, you can ask the guild where others are?" Whispered Doppelganger to Phantom.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat. There's some restrictions, but that's completely normal." Phantom whispered back.

"...Oh, he's upstairs at the moment, fighting with Fists from your Team. Anything else you'd like to know?" Gothorita tilts her head.

"Yeah, I'd like to know where are my other teammates." Phantom ask.

"Hm...Give me a moment..." Gothorita rubs her nails together, looking for anything on them. "...Two are just next to you at the tables." She points toward a Venusaur talking to a bulbasaur. "...The two upstairs, of course and Flame is currently in happy town. I cannot specify where unless it is an emergency."

"Thank you." Phantom says while picking up his backpack then press a kiss at Doppelganger's cheek before heading toward the tables. Gothorita bows down in response and greets a Meowth.

At one of the table, a very tired Destiny leans on it, eyes closed. Next to her is a shadowy eyed Brioche talking back to her with a smile. "Woah, holy shit guys! You two looks like you should hit up a bed." Phantom says while taking a seat, letting his stubby hands press on the edge of the table with Doppelganger doing the same, pressing herself against Phantom.

Destiny opens up her eyes toward Phantom, but quickly widens her eyes. "N-NOT YOU TOO!" She shouts while rubbing her eyes.

"What?" Phantom looks back to brioche with a confused look.

"Ah- Um...Excuse us! Were reall-" Suddenly, Flame jumps onto the table cutting Brioche's words, making everyone yelp in surprise. Both Brioche and Destiny jumps back onto their seats.

"GUYS, THIS IS AWFUL!" The bunny screams out while picking out a Natu out of his backpack, forwarding it to everyone. "HONCHKROW'S SELLING THEM!"

"It is...True." The Natu peeped.

"Oh great..." Phantom says. Doppelganger blush at the sight of the little bird.

"How terrible!" Brioche gasped.

"Flame! Talk to the guild about it!" Destiny ask in a panicked, yet tiresome look, looking back at the receptionist.

"No! We have to find Honchkrow right now! Teach him so manners! Who's with me?!" Flame ask while getting up the table, looking at the others with confidence despite his tired, shadowy eyes. Everyone gives him back a depressed, tiresome look except for Phantom and his girl.

"Sorry, buddy...You managed to get everyone together this night but we'll have to let this one to the guild." Phantom says while setting himself next to him and placing a stubby hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get this fixed up right now and we'll go get some sleep." Phantom says while picking up Flame into the air and making way to the reception. Doppelganger follows the duo.

"Wait! Wait! No! It's an EMERGENCY!" Flame tried to pry himself away.

"Calm down, Flame. Want me to come inside of you?" Phantom ask while setting himself in line for the reception.

"No...I just want to do something about it right now!" Flame whined, showing off the Natu to Phantom. Doppelganger blushes and look away from the little bird.

"I know, but you still need to get some sleep man. And why did you leave Destiny alone?" Phantom ask.

"I didn't leave her, we decided to split, that I'll come later to the guild! She couldn't handle the fun!"

"What fun?" Phantom ask, however Gothorita greets them.

"HELP! HELP!" Flame looks back toward the goth, showing off Natu to her while still being lifted through telekinesis from Phantom. "YOU HAVE TO HELP! THESE NATUS ARE BEING SOLD BY THEIR OWN FATHER!"

"It is true." The little Natu peep.

Doppelganger gasp. "HUH? FOR REAL?"

"Do you have any proof of this?" The goth girl ask.

"You may...Probe my mind." The bird ask.

"Ugh- No...-"

"It would save a lot of time." Natu explained.

"We can't just probe the mind of a pokemon, we need a good reason at the guild. It's a violation of the law." She explained.

"AND SELLING POKEMONS IS FINE? THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME?" Screamed Flame, shaking the bird toward the girl.

"Look, I don't want to break the guild code of conduct just for that." Explained the girl.

"Yeah, except we'd like to make that Natu part of our team, and slavery isn't our thing." Phantom explained.

"Yes. I wish to join." The Natu says, trying to free itself from Flame's paws.

"Let me see what I can do..." Gothorita says while looking back at her nails, rubbing them together and examining for anything that may linger on them. "Hmhm- Hmhm- Okay, The others says that family matters aren't for the guild to decide and we need solid proof this is true. Probing the mind of Natu will not be conclusive, and there is no specific rules against this."

"What the fuck?" Phantom let out.

"WHAT." Flame shouts.

"But that means Natu can join our guild, right?" Phantom ask, forwarding Natu off from Flame's hand and letting him on the desk.

"...Oh, of course! You may add him, however there is still a warrant on Natu's head since he's still in demand from the mission." The girl explained.

"Wait, that's a lot of bullshit, you can't just let that up, and with the way you're saying, any Natus can just be brought to the happy tree and get told he's the one!" Phantom explained.

"Yes, yes, that's a tragedy, and it's need to be fixed. You'll have to talk to the big guy upstairs, and vote for a new law with the public." She says while looking back at her nails. "I'm just the messenger here, you can complain but don't expect much."

"Anyway, I'd like to put...Hey, lil guy, got any name?" Phantom ask to the Natu.

"Little guy will...Do." Natu says.

"Add Lil' dude to the team." Phantom ask, saying Lil' dude in English.

"But that's completely different from what you said...?" Doppelganger ask.

"Yeah, I'm running a theme with my team, don't worry about it." Phantom explains.

"Lil' dude...I never heard it before. It will do." Natu then says.

"Eight official members to Team God then. Remember, complaints are upstairs at the guild." Gothorita says while pointing up of her.

"Can I also have the other Natu I've brought earlier?" Phantom ask.

"No, I'm sorry, he won't be available until he's in a better shape. If I were you I'd shake and panic for causing him to almost lose his life." The Goth darts Phantom with an angry look.

"Huh? Really?" Flame ask, looking back toward Phantom with his tired eyes.

"Yeah, venomous shrooms and all-Alright, Flame. Time for you to go back home. Got anything to say before I send you?"

Flame crosses his arms. "I'm not leaving, I said I'd bring Destiny back home!" He looks away, pouting.

"Oh right- Yeah, wait here with Lil' Dude, I'll get her." Phantom says while letting Flame down. Doppelganger follows up the little ghost as they made way for the table. Destiny somehow managed to fall asleep in the meanwhile while Brioche leans back on the table, but then gets himself upright seeing the duo.

"Oh...! What's the good news?" Brioche ask with a smile, trying to keep himself awake.

"The good news is you guys can go get some sleep! No really, you all pushed yourselves a bit too hard." Phantom says while picking up Destiny up, making a sort of invisible oval shape container for her. "Natu's part of our team, I'll have to deal with the rest later. You should get yourself a good night of sleep, Brioche." Phantom smiles up to him.

"Oh joy! ...Are you sure she'll be fine with you guys?" Brioche ask with a tiresome smile.

"Yeah, feel free to join us!" Phantom says with a smile.

"Ah! Nono! I'll be fine!" Brioche quickly blush, waving his fins about then gets down from his seat. "Good night!" He darts off toward the stairs.

Doppelganger looks back to Destiny. "Do you think she'll be fine like that...?" She whisper to Phantom.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Phantom forward himself back to the reception. "Ready to go?" He ask Flame who now holds Natu.

"...Yeah- Who's the other ghost?" Phantom ask while looking back at the other.

"Oh, that's Doppelganger!" Phantom smiles up to her.

"Hi..." She meekly respond back.

"Did you do weird things to her?" Flame ask.

"Er- Alright, you can send us to rawst street, house four." Phantom quickly ask the receptionist who nods back.

Meanwhile Doppelganger blushes toward Flame. "N-No!"

"Okay! See ya!" Gothorita says while snapping her fingers, the little group got send in front of the mansion one by one, the morning light greeting them.

"...You did! Liar!" Flame laughed at the little ghost girl who looks away, pouting. The little group forward themselves to the door. "...And Phantom, will you look into it while I get some sleep? Please?" Flame forward Natu toward Phantom.

"I...Wish to sleep." Lil' Dude says to the ghost.

"Pfft- Sorry buddy. You heard the lil' dude!" Phantom chuckled.

"Noooooo! You want to help Phantom and...What's your name again?" Flame ask to the little ghost girl while the door to the entry opened up by itself, a male indeedee bows down to the group as they get inside the mansion.

"Doppelganger? ...Phantom just said it..." The girl says.

"See? You're not sleepy! You think you are but you're not! You need to help out Phantom and Doppelganger on finding your brothers and sisters! It's important!" Flame peeps back to the little bird with a sleepy, anticipating smile

"Alright, enough Flame, the bird's sleepy and you should get some sleep too. Don't worry about it, me and Doppelganger will handle it." Phantom explains while starting to go up the stairs.

"Do you swear?" Flame looks back to Phantom.

"Yep!" Phantom smiles back up to him.

"Great! Then it's settled! We leave Destiny upstairs! I join you two! We ravage Honchkrow! Tells him it's bad to sells his kids! Everyone's happy!" Flame happily explained.

Phantom chuckled. "You really want to come with us, huh? Come on, Flame, don't kid yourself! You're at two fingers of sleeping right onto the floor!"

"Nooooooo, what you can do instead is come inside of me and use me as a husk! I get to see EVERYTHING, you stay awake inside of me, and we'll have a good time kicking out some sense into that evil guy!" Flame explained while the little group reached the floor for Flame's room.

"Huh? Enter him? Wait, you can do THAT?" Doppelganger ask.

"Yep!" Phantom chuckled.

"You'll have to teach me!" She smiles back to him happily.

"Phantom! Come on! It's gonna work! I tell you!" Flame whined on his side.

"Sorry, Kid. The second I'll enter you is the second I'll go to sleepy land, I swear!" Phantom says while opening the room to Flame's room and forward Destiny to one side of the bed.

Flame pouts back. "Noooo, you must at least try!"

"Alright, alright, I'll show you." Phantom takes off his backpack and his scarf, letting them on one side of the room before getting inside of Flame. He then let out a yawn while forwarding himself toward the bed and letting the Natu on it. "See? Tired as shit man, I can't do a thing like that."

(Pleeeeeeease?) Flame ask while Phantom forward himself onto the bed, snugly placing himself in a comfortable position before popping out of Flame's body.

"Get some sleep, Flame, we'll see ourselves later, alright?" Phantom ask. "And don't worry, we'll go get that Honchkrow."

"Hm...Meanie..." Flame turns himself away from Phantom and Doppelganger. Meanwhile Phantom closes the door and locks it before phasing himself out of it.

Doppelganger phases outside the room as well, except with Phantom's bag and scarf. "Ah! Wait! You almost forgot this!"

"Ah- Um...Thanks! I actually just want to take a break this morning, so you could leave them inside his room for now." Phantom explains.

"Wait...Aren't we gonna go after Honchkrow?" Doppelganger ask.

"Nah, we got the entire day for that- Plus we can fix things at the guild later. Seems like their laws are fucked."

"...So you lied to him?" Doppelganger looks back into the room.

"Well, think of it that way: He's tired as shit, he doesn't look good, might as well tell him a lie so he'll get some good sleep."

"That's not very nice..."

"Hehe, some would argue the way he got the team ready last night when we just barely met each others isn't nice either!" Phantom press a kiss to Doppelganger's cheek.

"Hm- I really don't know a thing about this and-Um..." Doppelganger points at another room nearby of them. "Aren't they family?"

Phantom shifts his eyes seeing a Scorbunny sitting on a Raboot's lap. The raboot sliding a hand between the other's legs. "Pffft...About that, yeah they all kind of are I think?"

"Should we stop them...?" Doppelganger ask, unsure.

"Nah, it's...This place's a house of cards, they like it this way." Phantom explained.

"What's a house of cards?" The other ask.

"Yeah...It's a place where stuff like this happens and people try not to notice, don't worry about it."

"Hmphm..." Doppelganger goes back into the room and get back with nothing in her hand, pressing herself against Phantom. "I'm gonna go stop them." She rushes into the room.

"Wait! WAIT!" Phantom shouts, following close. Instead in the room, Doppelganger enter the Raboot.

"GO AWAY!" The Raboot quickly shouts while getting up, letting the Scorbunny fall down into a panic.

Phantom enter the Scorbunny. (Hey there, little girl! Hope you don't mind if I and my lady takes over you two?) He ask to her. Instead he gets greeted with the usual (W-What's going on?! Why can't I move?!)

"I said...GO AWAY!" The Raboot shouts, trying to get up but falls down onto the ground next to the other bunny. "And no! I won't do what you ask!" He then let out, squirming onto the floor.

"What's wrong? Can't control him?" Phantom gives out a giggle while sitting on top of the Raboot, looking back at him.

"Phantom! Get out of her!" The Raboot demand while slamming down a fist on the ground.

"Awww c'mon, I told you they don't mind!" Phantom laid his newfound scorbunny body over the Raboot. "It's like that Natu licking you up!" Phantom giggles once more.

"No! I'm not like that! Don't say that!" Doppelganger quickly pins Phantom down onto the ground, flustered. "Stop saying fuck her!"

"What's that? Is that a boner I feel?" Phantom teases while rubbing one foot between the Raboot's legs.

"Noooo...!" The other looks away. Phantom gets up and wraps a sort of collar with a leash on the other, tugging the invisible link as he makes way toward the bed.

"Come on! Make yourself useful! You got a golden opportunity here so don't scrap it!"

Meanwhile Doppelganger place one hand on the invisible rope, feeling the tugs. "What the hell is that?"

"Something very fun! C'mon, get here!" Phantom says while sitting down on the bed, putting the invisible rope underneath her new body, pulling it while feeling it slide down her genitals.

The other reluctantly walk on all four toward the other bunny...Ending up pressing his head between the other one's snatch. "Good girl!~" Phantom then tilts her head, giving off a lustful looking toward the other. "...Or I should say good boy?~"

"Hmph..." Doppelganger looks away, a flush of red on his face while letting one hand rub against his dick. The Raboot then closes down his eyes and suddenly get up, letting Phantom awkwardly tumble onto the bed as he releases the invisible leash. "...Fine! Fine! But only once!" The other let out, but completely stay immovable with a boner out, eyes closed.

Phantom leans back on the bed stomach first in front of the Raboot, letting her head press on one paw, and reaching the other's dick with her other paw, pressing the head and toying with it. "When are you gonna using it?" She ask while waddling her legs.

Doppelganger quickly set his two hands on top of his dick. "This is weird!" He looks back to Phantom, who lustfully gives him a fuck me look.

"You said you'll do something, so why not jump on the back and ride me out~?" Teases Phantom toward the other while pointing behind her.

"F-Fine!" Doppelganger climbs on top of Phantom, letting his dick slide on the other's face while grabbing onto the other's buttcheeks, spreading it. "S-So this is where I insert it?" As he ask that, Phantom licks the other's dick, the other quickly jerk off his legs hitting the other and let out a "EEEP!"

"Ow..." Phantom rubs the area she got hit.

"Sorry! Sorry!" The Raboot pleads while holding onto his dick. "First time for everything!"

Phantom giggles. "Yeah...Usually they stay still, hehe."

"So..." Doppelganger gets on top of Phantom and position his dick in front of her snatch. "Like this?"

"Hmhm!~" Phantom peeps out, getting into doggy style.

The Raboot inserts his dick into the Scorbunny's snatch. "A-Am I in the right hole?" Doppelganger ask while sliding it inside. He quickly press a finger into the other's anus. "W-Wait! I'm not!"

"Of course you are! Come on, ram it up!" Phantom teases while putting back a collar and a leash on the other, tugging it along as Doppelganger start thrusting into the other.


	28. Dream

Last Chapter: Phantom went to gain some territory by fucking ghosts in the forest...And found Doppelganger! Meanwhile, Team God has overworked themselves into the night and kept themselves awake. Flame tried to press everyone to keep going in order to aid a little Natu, however he was forced to a warm bed! Team God status:  
Currently Active  
Ranking: Normal  
Teammates number: 8  
Missons completed: 13  
Points: 550  
Points needed for next rank: 650 Last Mission completed / Requester / Reward::  
I XATU-se my girl. - Honchkrow - Brightest red feathered one found: Given Technical Machine Facade / 5 points  
I need Labanes! Please find me some! - Ivy - 50 gold / 10 points Teammates joined:  
Doppelganger - Stumpless Phantump  
Vigoroth - Reason for joining: I WILL BRING THIS TEAM TO NEW HEIGHTS! YOU WATCH ME!  
Lil' Dude - Natu

"Arceus...What have we done?"

A Raboot ask while laying down on a bed, a Scorbunny happily laying on him with cum drizzling off her slit while snuggling up to him.

"We had fun! That's what happened~" The little one teased while pressing a kiss on the other's cheek. The Raboot looks away, a flush of guilt and lust over his face.

"I swear we broke several fundamental laws of life just by doing that...We shouldn't be here. We shouldn't have done that. We shouldn't have taken over these bodies." The Raboot explain with a serious tone, his body language betraying himself as he let one hand rub against the other's head.

"Hmhm...! All we did was share a little fun! Nothing wrong with that, and trust me...Not like they mind~" The little Scorbunny lulled.

"Hmrhm..." The Raboot pressed one hand up on his nose, rubbing it while shutting down his eyes, groaning. "We barely met. You fucked me. Now were fucking in new bodies and..." He quickly pins down the other, getting on top of her. "Why are we doing this? Why do you find it fine?"

"Aw, come on! Like I said, It's not like your host cares, or mine either! They want the same thing as us, so you shouldn't worry about breaking laws or whatever!" The scorbunny smiles up to him while giving him a lusty look.

"No...It's not that." The Raboot looks over one of his hand, taking a moment to examine it. "I...-Aw screw it." He gives a slap to the other one and gets down the bed.

"OW!" The scorbunny brushes her cheek. "What the hell, man?"

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" The other shouts while awkwardly rushing toward the door, almost falling down. He quickly opens up the door and make way through.

Phantom pops out of the Scorbunny and pats her head while looking back at the Raboot, modifying his eyes to look at him opening random doors and trying to find his way about. "Well, looks like we lost him. Hope you enjoyed yourself, kid!" He smiles up while looking back to her. She quickly clenches her legs together and shuffles backward from the little ghost, looking back to him with a pout.

"I said you should stop..." She looks down while putting her paws on her slit, some cums getting on them.

"Hey! Hey! Don't say that...!" Whispered Phantom. "Come on, you did say you had fun too! Beside that what would happened either way, don't kid yourself!" Phantom teases while letting his telekinesis hands rubs against her, one on her head and the other between her legs.

"Hmrph..." She whines out, rubbing herself. "No..." She meekly let out.

"I...I should be leaving anyway. We've been at it for what? A hour? Two? Something like that? ...Maybe Doppelganger doesn't want to stop the fun there?" Phantom ask while looking back toward the Raboot, who seems to be angrily yelling at a male Indeedee who kept cool.

The little scorbunny kept silent, looking down to the bed."...Bah, you shouldn't be ashamed of what happened, think of it this way: You had fun, you didn't get hurt, just look on the bright side of things!"

"...But I'm gonna have an egg..." The Scorbunny whined.

"Right- Yeah, but your family won't mind, I mean...You ever notice how many scorbunnies there are? Just next door there's a bunch sleeping as a pile!" Phantom explains while looking next door.

"I don't care...Go away..." The scorbunny let out with a cracked voice, letting herself flop onto the bed while gripping at her legs.

"Well shit...Alright-Um...Bye." Phantom gave one last headpat and rub before forwarding himself out of the room. Looking back at Doppelganger, the Raboot seems to have mixed in with the others, no where to be seen. Looking at the room with Flame, the Natu and Destiny, the trio seems to be well asleep.

Phantom then notices a female Indeedee passing his way. "Ah- Excuse, what time is it?" He ask to her.

"Oh! It's around eight-o-clock! Anything else I can do for you?" She tilts her head in anticipation.

"Hmm..." Phantom looks back toward the Scorbunny he shared body with. She kept crying to herself while leaning onto the bed. "Yeah, how about you go into that room and land a ear to the girl inside?" Phantom ask while pointing at the room with one stubby hand and his tail end.

"Of course!" The Indeedee bows down with a smile, happily heading into the room.

Phantom took a moment to look around back at the trio, then at the Indeedee talking to the little bunny girl, then toward others doing lewd acts or just going with their daily lives. He went back into Flame's room and picked up his backpack, trying to forward it through the wall with his telekinesis, however he found himself unable to.

Instead he opened up the door, a creak escaping it as he made way through and close down the door. Taking a moment to look back, he gets to see the Natu awakened and stare back. Phantom moves about outside, however he notices the bird's only looking toward the door and not at him. Lil' dude then looks back to Flame and start jabbing pecks at his face. The Scorbunny's face quickly switch to an angry look while trying to swing his arms toward the attacker, failing so while grunting.

Phantom quickly heads into the room through the door, dropping his backpack inside and stops the bird through telekinesis. (Alright, buddy. You can stop.) The little ghost let out to the Natu who tried to pry himself away. Flame lazily rubs his eyes while sitting down.

"...Phantom? What...What time is it...?" The scorbunny ask while looking back at him, one paw kept still on his face.

"Just eight a.m, you should get back to sleep, buddy." Phantom says back to him.

"Hm...No..." Flame waddles toward Destiny and start shaking her up. Phantom drops down the bird onto the bed and heads inside the bunny.

"Hm...What's- What's going on?!" Destiny quickly jumps around into shocks, looking around. "W-WHO ARE YOU?!" She quickly backs away from Flame.

"Relax, it's a bad dream, go back to sleep." Phantom explained while backing himself away from Destiny and leans back onto the bed into a comfortable fashion, closing down the door with his telekinesis and giving a pat to Natu's.

"We...Are not sleeping?" Natu let out.

"...Oh...Right...Um...I-Completely forgot..." Destiny sat back. "...Why did you wake me up...?"

"You flailed in your dream and woke me up..." Phantom explained through the scorbunny's tiresome voice.

"Sorry..." Destiny took a moment to look at the Scorbunny and then the lil' dude before leaning back onto the bed and shutting her eyes.

(Phantom...We have to go! We'll be late for our meeting!) Flame explaining through his mind.

(Relax, we got four hours of sleep before that will happen, beside you're still tired as fuck.) Phantom explained, feeling the slips of dreams trying to take him in.

(But that won't do! What if we don't make it? What will pokemons think of us? We're team God! We should be doing things!) Flame whined.

Phantom leans himself in a more comfortable fashion while Natu pressed himself on him.

(WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!) Flame shouts out. (I SAID WAKE UP!) He then shouts once more, this time fully in control of himself, eyes shut and paws upward...And standing up. He smiles up to himself, looking around the room. "See? I told you I would wake up!" Flame puts his two paws on his hips, proud of himself.

However, his smile turns to a frown. "Phantom?" He kept looking around, noticing no one.

(Yeah, uh...Seems you're in control, buddy.) Phantom explained through his thought, stuck inside Flame's buddy.

"WHAT?" Flame shouts up mouth agape and eyes sparkling, letting his paws in front of his mouth. "OH ARCEUS THIS IS AMAZING!" He shouts happily, placing his arms upward. He then leans back toward Destiny and shoves her up. "Destiny! Wake up! We have to get ready right now and then head over to the lake!" He happily explained to her, except she didn't wake up. His pushes became stronger. "Come on! Let's go! It's a order!"

(You should let her sleep, man. I don't think you've noticed but that whole night took a big toll on her.) Phantom explained.

"No way! I bet she can take it! Beside we can get some rest later!" He says while grabbing her and putting her up of himself while grunting. He falls down onto the bed, Destiny right onto his stomach. "ACK-"

"...Why isn't she waking up? Come on, wake up!" Flame tried to get her off him, pushing the girl away however he found himself unable to. "Ahhhh-Come on! Come on!" He kicks up his legs while trying to push her away, however her weight shifted to something heavier, making the bunny sink into the bed.

"HELP! HELP!" Flame shouted, trying to lift her up with no avail. Phantom began to laugh inside of the scorbunny's head. "PHANTOM THIS ISN'T FUNNY! HELP!"

Flame's body sunk within the bed, and fell down into a dark abyss. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Turn around and try to imagine something to fall on, maybe a forest or something.) Phantom says while Flame kept screaming. However, in a state of panic, he didn't respond back, his paws trying to stretch upward to the ceiling where the holed up bed is...And the back of Destiny on sight covering it up.

(Alright, try to imagine myself getting out of your body or something...Come on, buddy!) Phantom then ask, no response apart from the constant scream of Flame. After some times, Phantom manages to turn him around toward compete blackness, his movements slow inside of Flame's.

"P-PHANTOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Flame shouts up.

"Concentrate, you're in a dream. We can do anything we want, remember? Just think of a place you want to land or something." Phantom explained through Flame's body, darting his eyes into the shadows.

"Right...Um..." Flame gains back control of his body, thinking for a moment while letting his legs cross and one paw on his chin. "Hmmmmm...Right, a place to land..." Instead he puts his arms behind his head, closes his eyes and smiles up. He suddenly stop falling down, however darkness remains.

(Okay, buddy! All you need to do is think of a place) No response, Flame kept his position.

(...Buddy?) Flame's smile turns into a smug.

(Awww c'mon now, think of something man!) Phantom begs while looking around through Flame's shut eyes, only seeing darkness.

(Fine, fine, I get it. You're enjoying the fact I'm stuck in for once. C'mon man, you've got your due, think me out!) Phantom whines.

"No way! This is way too funny! Why would I want that?) Teased Flame while keeping himself this way, however he found himself on a pile of fresh autumn leaves while appearing into a forest. The sound of whistles and rustles from both a airless wind and bird pokemons fills the area.

Flame sinks into the leave, revealing a sort of igloo shaped open space, he spat out a flame in the middle of the room then let one of his paw enter his chest, pulling out the little ghost out of himself. "There! Sit back and enjoy the view!

"Finally." Phantom let out, however Flame spins him around toward him and let out his tongue before forwarding him back into his chest. "Awww, come on, take me out man!"

Flame snugly leans back onto his stomach, waddling his legs and putting his paws on his cheek. "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I like you better inside! Hehe!"

(Yeah, I get it. I can't control myself, I have to take control! But come on man, this is way too boring!) Phantom whined.

"Beeeeesiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide...!" Flame reach back one paw into his chest and pulls out the little ghost once more, tossing him into the ceiling of the leaves and changing his physical appearance to that of a scorbunny.

Phantom flops down to the floor next to the fire, face first, getting onto his knees and rubbing himself. "Owwww..."

"Silly! Why'd you feel pain? It's a dream! ...But you remember what I said, didn't I?" Flame took back his comfortable position, paws on cheek and smiling up to Phantom who sat as an Indian, twitching his ears.

"Nah...I don't recall anything- And, wait...How come you made me a bun?" Phantom ask.

"Phaaaaaantom!" Flame waddled toward the other, then set himself on his knees while pressing down the other's shoulder. "You remember what I said, didn't I? But you also remember how I can hear everything? I could have sworn in my last dream I've overheard you taking over someone in my family and saying something about fun! You'd think I wouldn't have noticed?" Flame ask with a smug, pointing at one of his ear while keeping one hand on Phantom's shoulder.

"Wait, I don't hear a thing. How come you do?" Phantom moved his ears about, instead Flame shoved his entire arm through Phantom's ear, passing through the other.

"Because you're a ghost, silly! You don't hear what I do, and I'm surprised you don't either! Right now I'm being filled with a lot of voices and you can't even notice it! ...But in a dream, they're completely separate, so sometime I get to hear them...Sometime not! The dreams I have here when they don't are great! But they're rare, so sometime I hear everything and then it makes it weird. Most of the time I don't even know what's real or not in these dreams but who cares?" Flame shrugged before continuing.

"...What I mean is-Why did you do weird things again as one of my family member? Didn't I say not to?" Flame tilts his head while lowering a paw between Phantom's legs, rubbing against his scorbunny's slit.

Phantom shrugs back. "You said mother and father, right? Nothing about other family!" Teased Phantom.

Flame then spun Phantom around, making him stand up through his own telekinesis and swapping his body for a Raboot. "And why didn't you take this body instead? I mean- Aren't you a guy?"

"Hey! How come you know that-Wait, so you heard EVERYTHING?" Phantom ask.

"Yep! Kind of! Speaking of that..." Doppelganger appeared on top of the fire while Flame points out toward her. "Where's the new ghost? Why isn't she here?"

"Well, she's on sky high but then for some reasons she decided to just fuck off in your brother...Cousin, whatever body man. She's gonna realize that she can do much more as a ghost and get out soon...Maybe."

Flame went behind and pushed Phantom toward the exit of the weird autumn leave igloo. "Come on! Let's go get her!"

"Yeah, doubt we can do that in a dream man, can you even wake up-Wait, should you even do that?" Phantom ask while advancing involuntary toward the exit which began to stretch away from the Raboot.

"We can! Beside why would you say I shouldn't do that? Or we shouldn't?" Flame ask while forcing Phantom to advance through telekinesis, however the room around them became wider and wider.

"Just that you were tired as hell last night. Your best bet is to at least get two more hours in you...Hell, maybe get a proper schedule back." Phantom explains while turning himself around, facing the other...While walking backward.

Flame rushed behind the Raboot and looks back to him. "No, it's not that! We should take as many missions as we can and do them as much as we can!" A bunch of pedestals appeared in front of Flame, which he quickly jumps onto one after the other, each forwarding themselves upward toward a shining light as everything around the duo darkens, only leaving them.

Flame reaches the tallest one and takes a mighty pose, a flame cape appearing behind himself as he let one paw rise above everything else, taking a self-assured pose with a grin. "We are TEAM GOD! To rest is to be weak! To save others is what we do! For being against boredom we shines! And most importantly!" Flame jumps back from the pillar and reach the floor one paw toward it, falling onto the ground as a shock wave ripples through the shadowy ground. "We are those that will never back down from a challenge!"

"Man, if we were back on earth, I'd say you're watching too much cartoons, buddy!" Laughed out Phantom while putting his paws into his pouch, grinning through his Raboot body.

"Cartoons? What's that? Are they like these?" Flame made a book appear, showing himself in drawn form flying through the sky, the entire thing set in gray with unreadable words splattered over the book.

"Yep, you got it. Just add color and animation and you're on." Suddenly, the book became animated and colorful, the little flame on it flew around and punched a Impidiv, then a bunch of other pokemons.

"Woooooooah, so like this?" Flame looks back to the book mouth agape and eyes sparkling. Phantom laughs back and nod.

"Yep! Just like that! Damn you're good!"

Flame then throws away the book with a smile. "Phantom, If we ever go to earth- or for some reasons we stumbled onto what you call these cartoons, we must sit down and watch them, okay?"

"Sure, buddy! I'd force you to sit down and enjoy them anyway, it's just your kind of stuff!" Phantom says while getting to his side and patting him up.

"Maaaan, what else does human have that Pokemons don't? What even was your world like?" Flame ask.

"Well..." Phantom took a thinking position with his Raboot body, one paw up of his chin while looking upward. "Er..." He then looks around. "...Aw man, seems I can't do a thing in your dream!"

"Are you trying to imagine what it was like?" Flame tilts his head.

"Yeah...It shows I'm in your dreams, you got complete control over me." Phantom confirms while still looking around. Flame jumps on top of him and sits on Phantom. "H-HEY!"

"Relax! I'm just trying out something!" Flame says while pulling around the Raboot's hair. Phantom wobbled around before steadying himself. "Hmmmmmmmmm..." Flame began to rub over his paws on the other's head. "HMMMMMMMMM...!" He then smack one to his head.

"OW!" Phantom shouts while jumping on one leg, everything around them changes to a city with cars passing by...And yet not a single soul in sight.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, IT'S WORKED! PHANTOM! LOOK!" Flame shouts while bouncing on top of Phantom. "WHAT ARE THOSE?!" He then points toward the cars passing through.

"Holy shit, yeah it's working!" Phantom let out, looking around. The city itself is under a bright sun, some clouds passing by, however the noise lacks. Flame suddenly jumps down from Phantom and heads over into the streets, stretching his paws in front of a car. "HEY- WAIT!"

Phantom rushed to Flame's side, however the car passes right through him. He then start laughing. "Maaaaaaaaaan! These are weird! Do these really go to places without anyone inside?" Flame ask toward Phantom, who picks him up and places him over his head, putting his paws on the other's knees.

"Well, first of all, that's a nice way to die if you ever want that. That car would have busted your entire buddy man." Phantom says while leaving toward the streets, however Flame jumps back from him and allow a car to slam him while Phantom turns back and facepalm at the sight. Flame was now splattered in a sort of comical cartoon fashion.

"Like this?" Flame teased while completely smashed like a pancake.

"Right-Right...I completely forgot. You got some sort of weird habit of putting yourself in danger for this sort of shit-" Phantom let out to himself and for Flame to overheard while going to his side and pulling the now pancake bunny away from the street. His frustrated look however turns to a laugh while reaching the walkway, and start flopping around the bunny as if holding a rag. "Come on, buddy. Time to look around this place. I'm sure there's some thing I can teach you-Doubt we'll see a human since I can't remember what they look like." Phantom explains while looking around.

The ragged bunny start taking shape under the other's paws and then pops up completely, standing still in the air for a good moment until he lands onto the ground, both paws arising toward the sky. "Yep! Let's hope we can-Wait, you seriously can't remember your species at all, but you see all this?" Flame ask.

"Yeah, it's fucked up. Destiny seems to have the same train of thoughts." Phantom explained with rubbing his head, suddenly a train noise filled the area while Flame quickly placed his paws on his ears as a train passed into the street, the loud noise somehow damaging the buildings nearby.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Phantom ask while looking back. "...WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" He then jumps toward Phantom to pulls his hair and quickly leap onto the train, Raboot at hand.

"OW OW!-" Phantom shouts while the two lands back onto the ride.

"Where is it going?" Flame ask while looking around, the landscape remaining within the city.

"Well, I have no idea but this wasn't part of the plans!" Phantom explained while jabbing one paw onto the train's top and opening it like a can. "Hop in!"

Flame quickly jumps into it, looking around. The compartment had...A sort of arcade set with one door leading to other parts of the train. He quickly looks back to some and jumps onto one chair to play one.

"What are those?" Flame start playing with it, pressing buttons and sliding the joystick around...And not looking back to the screen which featured a sort of field with the title "Create your own game!" twinkling on it.

Phantom looks downward seeing Flame trying to play. He jumps down to his side and laughs while looking at the screen. "Yeah, seems like I've forgotten a lot of other things too! Let me think of something...Ah- Look back at the screen!" Phantom points at it while Flame did the same. A 2D Scorbunny appeared looking around while doing an idle animation.

"WOOOOOOOOOOA-Wait, why does it look weird?" Flame's expression changed from a impressed to weird out one.

"Here, try moving these around. "Phantom ask while pressing some buttons, making the bunny on the screen jump and move about.

Flame looks from the control and then back at the screen before doing the same while Phantom backed up. "This is weird! What's it called?"

"A video game! And this one's all about you, buddy!" Phantom explained while patting his buddy on the head.

"But why are those controls like this?" Flame ask while pressing some buttons and wobbling about the stick while looking back down at them.

"You have to look back at the screen and just feel the control, much like how I use my invisible hands to move them about!" Phantom explained while patting his buddy on the back.

"Yeah, but I can see them in my dreams! They're just weird!" Flame explained while patting back the hand, stretching his arm while doing so. "This is boring, I'm going in!" Flame then let out while pulling himself into the screen, he then turns back and points to the stick. "This looks like a dick anyway!" He says while the joystick becomes a dick itself, and the buttons white fluffy balls. Phantom facepalm himself while letting out a groan while the bunny heads into the game.

"God damn it, Flame." Phantom jumped into the screen following the others. Inside a wide pixelated world took shame while Flame pat the 2D version of himself before making him fall onto the ground.

"Woooooooooah! This is so weird! Look! It's even moving on the ground!" Flame shouts up to Phantom while pointing down at the 2D doing an idle animation.

"Yeeeeeeeeep, I was meant to teach you how to play but alright. Let's see..." Phantom looks around, letting his Raboot paw up of his eyes and another one in his sort of pouch. "Ah-Of course!"

A giant robot appeared in front of the duo. "I. WILL. .TWO." It shouts while clamping it's sort of clamps together.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH-WHAT'S THAT?" Flame ask while pointing toward it.

"That's an enemy! You're meant to destroy it for fun!" Phantom grins back while pointing at the robot.

"For fun? I mean-It's just so weird! And what's that material? It's looks like weird mix of Magnezone and Machoke!" Flame looks back in amazement, imagining the mix together. His thought immediately took form in front of the giant robot with Machoke's hands replaced with magnets and a antenna thrones on his head. He then took the same sort of pose as the robot, looking menacingly at the duo

"Wait wait wait." Phantom approached the pokemon mix and let one paw at one of it's sort of hand while the strange mix looks back in fear, unsure of what to do. "Are you saying this is an actual pokemon? Imagine whatever that Magnezone is for me."

"Er...Sure!" Flame respond back, weird out. "On one side we have..." A Machoke appear, flexing about. "Machoke! ...And on the other side..." He places one hand upward of himself, a Magnezone appeared. "MAGNEZONE!" He let out mouth agape and face sparkling.

"Wait, that ain't a fucking pokemon, that's a robot!" Phantom let out while pointing at it.

"Actually. I am a pokemon." The Magnezone says while Flame nods, crossing his arms together.

"A real pokemon! These tend to police most towns. They're not akin to Happy Town because they don't like the magnetic pull of the area, but they're a common sight! ...Well, the magnemites are- but you get me!" Flame explained while making some magnemites and magnetons appears on top of him.

"Waaaaaaaait, wait wait, if those exist, then how come Happy town doesn't have electricity or things that should work with it? I mean- Those are clearly robots! Are you saying these can reproduce themselves or something?" Phantom ask in wonder.

"Weeeeeeeell..." Flame forward himself to Phantom, letting one of the Magnemite land onto his hand. "I have no idea myself, but they should produce eggs too if they are indeed pokemon, and all pokemons should in theory be able to do that!" Flame explains while opening the eye of the pokemon, a strange mix of cords and red inside, however nothing leaking while Flame spins the thing to showcase what's inside for the possessed Raboot.

Phantom then heads over to the Machoke."What about this guy? How come he's wearing a belt and..." He slaps the ass of the pokemon, who let out a yelp. "...What seems to be underwear?

Flame rushed toward the duo. "That's a power belt! They're meant to keep the Pokemon from bursting through sheer force!" He says while taking down the belt and underwear, revealing...A bulge with no genitals, however the pokemon suddenly explodes, a mix of blood and entails fills the lush video game field.

Flame wakes up on the bed while being pushed. He looks back to Destiny trying to wake him up. "Hey..." He greets her with a sleepy tone.

"Finally, you're awake!" Destiny says while getting down the bed and look up to him. Flame sits up and Phantom pops up of his body. Destiny screams up while quickly backing up. Meanwhile Natu looks back and forth at the trio.

"Relax! It's gonna be a common sight, girl!" Phantom teases while Flame rubbed his eyes.

"Why did you wake us up? We were having a nice dream!" Whined Flame through his tiresome voice.

Destiny blinks a few times, keeping her sight on the little ghost. "R...Right. I almost forgot you were the human...Phantom...?-W-Why were you inside of Flame?"

"Phantom can't sleep and...Waaaaaaaaaaaait, I tried to wake her up and you didn't let me!" Flame whined toward Phantom, putting his paws on his hips.

"Hey now, come on watch her face again! You'll see some shadow on her eyes!" Phantom points to her with a stubby hand. Destiny quickly widens her eyes while placing her paws on top of her snout, trying to rub the shadow away.

"IS IT GONE? IS IT GONE?" Destiny ask while still rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, but we had to do a few things this morning!" Flame whines out.

"Like what? Doubt you can do much while being asleep man!" Phantom respond back.

"Nuh-huh! We could have just went to see a healer or something! Like I said...!" Flame stood up on the bed, taking a superman pose with a self-assured look. "We're here to serve those in need! That's TEAM GOD!"

"Like my family." Lil' Dude let out. Flame looks back to him and tilts his head.

"Um...What was it again...Ah! Right! Rescuing the other Natus! Ahhh- I almost forgot how bad and vile this is. Why are they taking your kind anyway?" Flame ask while rubbing one of his ear.

"Because...Of our ability...We see the future. The past. Present." Natu then let out, explaining.

"Wait, you can do that right now? Why not spoil us the fun and says what will happen?" Phantom ask.

"It isn't as easy...I am Natu, so is my brothers and sister. I do not have the ability yet...I believe." The little bird explains. He looks down, then back at the duo. "I am hungry."

"Well that can wait! I'm fully awake, filled to the brim and ready to go!" Flame says proudly. Phantom quickly goes back into his body.

"Nah, that's entirely wrong, you're still sleepy, and you got a slight hunger working up. Not nice to lie, Flame." Phantom explains while crossing his paws.

(Come on! That's nothing compared to what we can do for Natu! His family's waiting!) Flame whined to Phantom. The little ghost pops up out of his body.

"Phantom is right, we should eat something...Um..." Destiny looks back toward the floor. "...Except I'm not sure what to eat..."

(Huh? How come?) Flame quickly ask, however unable to reach Destiny.

"Right, you're a carnivore now...Right?" Phantom ask through Flame's body.

"...I guess..." Destiny pouts while looking back to Flame. "I'm not very proud to say this but seeing you...I mean...Flame...I kind of want to take a bite..."

Phantom pops back from Flame. Meanwhile the Scorbunny quickly let out a "WHAT?"

"Sorry! But I had to say it! Please don't be mad!" She whined out. "I just can't explain it but this is how I feel! I hate it...I used to be vegan!"

"Yeah, guess that's the price to look this cute..." Phantom says while rubbing his head. Destiny respond back with a little groan, keeping her pouts.

"Well...I for one know there are awful places where your kind can eat!" Flame says with a smile, raising one paw.

"Please...Don't say it that way...I hate it..." Destiny whines, her expression taking a more depressed one.

"Yeah um...I actually ate at one of those place when I've heard it was a thing. I had to leave Flame's body to enjoy the food. I can take you there myself." Phantom says.

"Then it's settled! I and little Natu will go eat on our side, you two can eat together, then we all meet-WHAT TIME IS IT?" Flame suddenly realized, putting his paws on his head.


	29. Dietary conflict

Last Chapter: Phantom and Doppelganger shares some fun sexy time while possessing a scorbunny and a Raboot! Afterward, Flame wakes up and tries to get the group underway at an early hour, but instead gets forced into a dream! ...And Destiny admits she has her eyes on Flame for all the wrong reasons? What the fuck?

"Relax, don't your servants usually bring you food whether you eat or not?" Phantom ask.

"Servants...?" Destiny whispered, confused.

Flame's ears perk up while he smiles up. "That's right! The Indeedees would have brought the food! You're a genius! We still got time!" He explained while rushing toward the door, letting it open. "I'll be back!"

Destiny gives a curious look while looking at Flame leave, then looks back to Phantom."Wait...So bunnies...Have servants?" She ask in English. Meanwhile lil' Dude tilts his head at her, jumping down the bed to take a closer look at her.

"Yeah, it's complicated." Phantom shrugged. "Basically you can ask them to do anything you want and they'll feed from your positive energy. It's surprisingly effective."

"Huh...?" Destiny looks back outside. The ice type then walks backward toward Phantom before facing him, frowning. "Flame is talking with a evil looking pokemon...?"

"Hm?" Phantom peeks in and out for a moment, spotting a male Indeedee talking to Flame while a Raboot is giving a piggyback ride to a Scorbunny. "What's so evil about this one?"

Destiny goes toward the door to peek at the duo while whispering back to Phantom."The horns, that sort of aggressive look to him...And he looks like he's gonna meddles up some plans...!"

"Pffft..." Phantom let out. "Nah, nah, nothing ev-"

"GUYS! WE ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS BEFORE OUR MEETING!" Flame shouts while rushing inside the room, picking up his backpack.

"That's plenty of time, Flame!" Phantom says with a smile, patting the back of Flame.

"Noooooo!" Flames turns back toward Phantom. "That's like...TWO HOURS! We have to rush right now to the lake and wait there! We'll be late!"

Destiny gives a confused look toward Flame. "How long does it take to go to the lake?"

Phantom explains."It's actually not long, especially if we fly. Lake's like barely thirty minutes of walking so we got ample of time before we get there. We'll get a meal and head out."

"Wait, flying?" Destiny ask.

Meanwhile Flame whines while picking up lil' dude. "No way! We'll all head out to the lake! What if pokemons heads there before us? We gotta be there before they do! Else it's not gonna look good for us!"

Phantom respond back. "Flame, I can guarantee you that you'll be able to eat and then head there yourself, why would you even panic when you got all the time in the world to do that?"

"I just don't want to be late! Come on, let's go!" Flame rush outside the room, however Phantom quickly phase through the wall and gets inside of him.

"Sorry man, but it's time you learn a little lesson about time." Phantom says while stretching himself, rising lil' Dude in the air with one paw. Destiny joins the possessed scorbunny's side.

(WHAT? NONONO!) Flame whines.

"Wait...Where did Phantom go?" Destiny looks around.

With a smile, Flame points at himself. "I'm actually Phantom! Flame's way too panicky at the moment so we'll have to make a short stop down stair and get some food for him. Wouldn't want him to eat some nice steak, wouldn't we?" He finishes while patting his stomach with one paw.

Destiny blinks back, eyes shaking."WAIT! ...YOU CAN POSSESS PEOPLE?" She then let a scream fill the hallway before running away.

Phantom facepalms, then shouts. "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! RUN AWAY FROM ME!" However Destiny doesn't stop and keep running in the hallway. Phantom goes off from Flame and joins her, putting a collar around her neck and pulls it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RELEASE ME!" Destiny screams out, trying to pull herself away.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you! Hell..." Phantom gets inside of the ice type vulpix, and start jumping in place feeling her four legs and wagging about her six tails. "Man, this feels weird!" She then chuckles.

(WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!) Destiny then let a long scream out as Phantom walks back to Flame.

"Can we go now...? We really need to go there..." Flame whines, pouting.

"God damn, Flame! You're too cute when you worry! I could just eat you up!~" Phantom says in a teasing voice, giving a peck to the side of the Scorbunny's cheek, however Flame quickly backs up while getting the Natu's in the air.

(STOP! STOP!) Whined Destiny.

"PHANTOM! ...Your breathes too cold!" Flame whines out while pressing his back to the wall and rubbing his cheek with one hand, Lil' dude nods toward Phantom.

"Anyway, I need to pick up Destiny's backpack and we'll be going." Phantom says while getting back into the room and setting back Destiny's backpack on her. Flame peeks into the room in the meanwhile.

"Ready?" Flame ask.

"Yeah, should I bring my backpack?" Phantom ask while looking at his. Meanwhile Destiny keep trying to ask Phantom to stop using her body.

"Hmmmm...Yeah!" Flame respond back.

"Ehhh...It's gonna be a bit cumbersome but alright." Phantom allows his backpack to float along at his side. "Not like we can fly since we're three. First stop, kitchen!"

Flame lets out a groan. "It's gonna take HOURS!"

Phantom let out a sight and rolls his eyes. "Relax, Flame. I told you, it's only gonna take five minutes or so. You really need to learn how to handle time."

"But five minutes can become HOURS! I don't wanna make Pokemons wait! I'm not like that!" He then whines again.

Meanwhile Destiny calms down her tone. (Phantom...Please get out of me! I swear I won't run away!)

(You swear?) Phantom ask.

(YES!)

Phantom pops out of Destiny, who shakes herself and suddenly shudder. He places back his backpack on his back while talking back to Flame. "Yeah, but I think your time perspective got fucked when you were in that Shedinja."

"The shedinja got nothing to do with it!" Flames whines. "...I swear we're gonna be late if we don't get there before the time!"

"Don't worry, Buddy. First you and Natu can eat, then we head to a nice place for Destiny!" Phantom pats Flame's shoulder.

Meanwhile Destiny takes a moment to watch the duo talk, but then snaps toward Phantom with a angry tone."I just don't understand! How can you do something like that to someone! I can't even control myself! Why did you do that?!"

Phantom looks back to Destiny. "Sorry girl, but I really don't like it when people run away from me. Beside, we've already established you're best with us, right?" Phantom ask.

Destiny let out a little groan. "...Right...But you shouldn't do that, it's really creepy, and what kind of things you could be doing? Do you have any idea?!"

"Yeah- But what about you? You just ran away without looking back! That's even worse!" Phantom respond back.

"Yeah! But at least I had a reason to!" Destiny says angrily.

"GUYS! GUYS! ENOUGH!" Flame says while putting himself between them. "If you two got something, keep it for the lake! I don't wanna deal with that!"

"Flame's right, let's go forcefeed him downstairs." Phantom says while forwarding himself toward the stairs.

"WHAT? NO! I SAID LET'S GO TO THE LAKE!" Flame shouts while heading next to Phantom.

Destiny blinks back at the two and head toward them. "Ugh..."

Phantom looks back to the Natu. "Say, lil' dude! What do you usually eat?"

Natu looks back to him from Flame's paw. "Seeds. Mostly seeds."

"Anything else you eat?" Flame ask while starting to get down the stairs. "OH! WE HAVE TO GET YOU CAKE!"

"FLAME!" Destiny shouts. "...That's a bird! They can't eat cake! It's not healthy for them!" Destiny explain. She takes a moment to look at the stairs before starting to get down of them. "It's not healthy for you too either!"

"What is...Cake?" The bird tilts his head toward Flame.

"Cake is the best thing ever!" Flame joyfully says with a bright smile. He then shows off his tongue toward Destiny. "Bleeeh! I've ate plenty of yummies already!"

"No-I'm fairly certain it's really unhealthy for you two, it could even kill you! Back where I am from...Birds has to eat seeds, and bunnies veggies! ...And neither of them could talk!" Destiny explains with a worrisome tone.

"Actually...Birds could talk, Destiny. You never saw one online?" Phantom ask while looking back to her.

"What's onli-ACK." Flame gets cut as Destiny missteps, screams and wobbles down the stairs onto him, the two stumbling onto the stairs while Phantom tried to grip them and lil' dude flying off to safety nearby. Shards of ice appeared around destiny as cold air seeped from her while Flame and Phantom had to shield themselves from the incoming hail. Around "DESTINY, STOP!"

Phantom picks her up by telekinesis and forward her to the exit downstairs while a group of scorbunnies had to take cover with a female Indeedee forward them to another room. "My bad."

"PHANTOM! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Destiny yells while struggling, eyes shut tight. The hail continued as Phantom places her onto the ground as a little ice ring formed around her and Destiny stood there completely immobile and her face facing downward. A minute passed before the hail stopped, and she finally opened her eyes, looking around.

"Better...?" Phantom ask.

"...Better..." Destiny says, but keep her eyes closed.

"My bad, I didn't mean to send out that video out of the blue." Phantom rubbed his neck through telekinesis.

"Well you shouldn't!" Destiny says angrily. "I could have broke something! I even fell into flame-" She suddenly take a worrisome look, looking around and then back toward the mansion. A trail of hail and ice made way all the way around the duo from the entrance while a male indeedee swept away the ice to outside. "Where's flame and the bird?"

"They're still inside. I had to watch you and take you out with all that hail. You've hit a lot of kids in there." Phantom explains.

"WHAT!" Destiny yells. "I-I HAVE TO GO APOLOGIZE!" She start running toward the entry door while Phantom followed. However, the male Indeedee gets between the door way as ice get swept toward the exit beneath his feet through telekinesis.

"Excuse me. Is everything alright?" The butler-type ask her as she stop in front of the door. Destiny, unsure, backed up from him.

"Um...Sorry...TELL EVERYONE I'M SORRY!" Destiny shouts while turning around and then jump on spot at the sight of Phantom. "AHHH!"

"Calm down, Destiny. Everything- You'll be fine." Phantom says.

"Would you like something to drink? Perhaps something that may satiate your appetite?" The Indeedee ask.

Destiny looks back and forth to the Indeedee and Phantom. "...I think I'm gonna faint..." She leans back onto the floor and puts her paws onto her snout.

The male Indeedee looks back toward Phantom. "I suppose it is a hard day?"

"You got it, Indice." Phantom replies. "Where's Flame?"

"Healed up and w-"

"OKAY LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO!" Flame shouts while rushing past Indice with a bowl of salad with seeds...And lil' Dude inside eating the seeds. He then slid onto some of the leftover ice before spinning on himself and face back the other. "Is she better?"

"Nah, she's having a meltdown." Phantom somewhat teases while looking back at Flame. The scorbunny skates onto the ice and joins the trio.

"I'm not having a meltdown!" Angrily says Destiny toward Phantom. "I'm just...I don't know.- Hangry. That's it. That must be it...Can we please get some food?"

"Sure, that's exactly what we'll be doing. Come on, let's go." Phantom says while floating away.

"I already got food! Would you like some?" Flame ask while showing off his bowl to her.

For a moment Destiny looks back to lil' dude with a very enviable look before shaking her head and shouting. "NO! NO! NO!" She quickly rushes back to Phantom's side. "NEVER AGAIN!"

"Huh? What's wrong with her?" Flame ask toward Indice while eating some of the salad.

"While she is a omnivore, it appears she has a strong desire of savoring a live pokemon. Showing off that Natu while saying the word food has triggered her inner will of eating your friend." Indice then lowers himself toward Flame while bowing. "Please, do be careful not to say something like this again, it could make it worse for her."

Flame's left eye rose up for a moment before he let a nervous laugh. "Y-You're kidding, right? This isn't a thing...! She doesn't think I'm food too, right?"

"Keep her satiate and she won't think otherwise. You should also give her to eat some of that salad and ask her if she wants to eat some eggs at the kitchen, it should settle her down."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't that make any change?" Flame ask while looking down into the bowl, lil' dude looks back up to him.

The Indeedee nods. "I can feel this is what she wants. You should go ask her what she ate recently, perhaps this should help you understand the situation a little more...I hope."

"Why?" Flame tilts his head.

"Because her confusion toward what she wants to eat is rather odd. I cannot quite understand it myself, however it should help her settle down some boundaries between you and your bird friend." Indice then points at Phantom and Destiny talking. "Before you leave, try to calm yourself and take a breather. This should help you while talking to her."

"...Thanks Indice." Flame smiles up to him. The Indeedee bows down while Flame inhale some air before going back to the duo.

Meanwhile Phantom looks back to Destiny with a confused look. "What the hell do you mean?"

"NOTHING! ...Nothing! ...I swear it's nothing!" Destiny says while forwarding in front of Phantom, and looking left and right of the street. "So where it is? Where do we go next?"

"Destiny, you should speak up if you got something to say- Beside looks like Flame's talking to Indice at the moment." Phantom looks back to his bud.

"Ugh...it's just that...This is just so strange...I have no idea why but my body desires to eat meat...The...-" Destiny furtively look at Flame before shutting her eyes and looking down the ground. "...Alive kind..."

"Cheer up! I know it's shit-" Phantom stops to look at Destiny, who kept looking down. "...But you shouldn't feel too bad about it. It's just your new body adjusting to everything-And while you might be a carnivore now, this town's already all suited up with restaurants and the likes to keep you satiate without eating something live!"

"...I used to be a vegan, Phantom..." She looks back up to him with a worrisome, pouting look. "A vegan! I'm not meant to eat anything from animal products." She then looks back at the ice. "I'm...Not meant to harm people just because I feel I'm in danger...!" She then looks down. "...I'm not even sure what I am anymore..."

Phantom takes a moment to look back to her. "...Listen, we've changed...But we're still human deep inside, right? Else you wouldn't care and just gobble up whoever you see. Hell, even back where we came from there were some terrible people who'd do that without a second thought because this is what they've learned. Don't feel bad about it, feel glad you can stop yourself from doing something you'd regret."

Destiny keep looking down. Meanwhile Flame takes out lil' dude from the bowl of salad and forward him onto his head. The little bird kneads the fur and makes himself comfortable while puffing his feathers. The scorbunny then places the bowl in front of the ice type vulpix, smiling up to her. "Here! Eat!"

Destiny looks back to him. "But Flame...I can't eat that...My body refuses..." She pouts at him.

Flame shoos off Destiny toward the bowl with one paw. "Come on! Eat! Indice said you were an omnivore so don't give me that! Just try, okay?"

Destiny takes a moment to look back toward Flame, who kept pointing toward the bowl. "Are you sure...? I'm not gonna be sick...? I can digest this...Right...?"

Flame takes a pleading look. "Just please try!"

Destiny looks back to the bowl and lower her head toward it...But then looks back to Flame. "...Are you sure you want me to eat this...? It's yours after all..."

Flame kept shooing her to the bowl. "Don't worry about it, we'll go back inside and get you a proper meal! Eat it up or I'll run away!"

Some fume formed beneath Flame's feet. Destiny looks back to them. "...Are you okay?"

"Just...Eat, okay?" Flame tried to widen his smile into a grin, however his face takes a more nervous look.

Destiny looks back to the bowl and lower her head to the food, opening her maw but stopping herself for a moment as thin lines of cold ice shaped itself onto the bowl and the salad began to freeze. She then start gobbling up the pieces.

"Better?" Phantom ask while she finishes up eating.

"...Better!" Destiny smiles up. "I just don't understand...Why is my brain reacting this way...? I just can't understand it..."

"I actually said it earlier. I think whatever got us to this world, it's changed some of your mind to be fine in eating other pokemons for survival...Well, if you can eat whatever, that'd be great news, right?" Phantom explains with a smile.

"Let's go back inside! Instead of meat, let's get you some eggs!" Flame happily skipped toward the entry door while lil' dude tried his best to stay put on his head, flapping his wings along.

"Yeah, let's go back inside." Phantom says while heading back.

Destiny looks back toward the bowl then back at the leaving trio. She picks up the bowl with her jaws, freezing it a little more under her breathe. The trio made way toward a hallway inside as a little group of scorbunny began to follow them, some giving pats and tugs at Destiny's tails. "Hmph!" She shook herself and continued her path, trying to keep going while ignoring her cute followers.

They reach down the dinning hall, several dinning tables with large wooden seats are there with some scorbunnies, Raboots and Cinderace eating and chatting it up. Flame sits up first and places his backpack on top of the table, Destiny sits up while receiving a thousand questions from the bunnies following her while she let down the icy bowl onto the table. "STOP!" She shouts, however the others climb up next to her and keep patting her.

Phantom chuckled. "Aww come on, Destiny! They're too cute to shoo away!"

"Ugh..." Destiny stood there getting pat up and questioned.

"Where do you came from?" "You're so pretty!" "You're weird!" "WOOOOOOOOOOOAH, IT'S LIKE MY FRIEND BUT ICY!" "You're so cold!" "Are you a fairy type?" "WANNA GO PLAY UPSTAIRS?" "Can I touch your tail?" "What's your name?" "Are you friends with the little ghost?" "THAT WAS SO COOL. DO MORE ICE!" The voices jumbled up together.

Destiny then jumps away onto the table. "PLEASE! STOP PETTING ME! I'M NOT A DOG!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww...!" The voices mix together.

One of them climbs up onto the table on four legs and look up to her."But you're so cute!"

Destiny lift one paw up, looking at the bunny with scared eyes. "...Creepy..." She whispered. The other bunny looking at her immediately takes a offended look.

"Okay, everyone! You're making the guest uncomfortable! Please sit back and only touch her if she allows you!" A female Indeedee chimes, smiling up to the little group. Another Awww arise in the room in chorus while some leave the room, others sits up and the bunny on the table goes to sit on the other side. The Indeedee looks back to Destiny. "What would you like to eat?" She tilts her head with a warmth smile.

"Um..." Destiny let out while looking back at the table. "...Ah! Sorry!" She quickly sits up next to the trio. "Um...What could I eat?-" She looks around. "I feel bad...I shouldn't be here..."

"Why not? Would you like scrambled eggs with cheese?" The Indeedee ask. "...And don't worry! You are Flame's friend! All friends of Flame are welcome!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Destiny. Just ask what you want and you'll get it." Phantom explains with a smile.

"Yeah!" Flame chimes in.

"Um...I don't know...Salad? I...I don't wanna eat eggs..." Destiny whines while pouting at the Indeedee.

"Get her some eggs anyway, she need that." Phantom says to the Indeedee, who nods back.

"Yeah! She's being weird since she was a human, but she can eat up that!" Flame affirms.

"NO! I mean...No! I must eat anything but that! ...And meat!" Destiny whines, however the female Indeedee smiles and leave in the meanwhile, heading toward two door leading into the kitchen. Destiny looks back at the others. "Did...Did she even listen to me...?"

"Yeah, it's just that Indeedees got psychic abilities soooo they usually know what's best for you. Better sit back and enjoy the eggs!" Phantom say with a tease.

"But why don't you want to eat that, miss? Don't you want to be healthy?" A Scorbunny ask while pressing himself onto her.

"Er...Could you get off me? Please?" Destiny ask while looking back to him.

"But you're so cold and soooooft!" The scorbunny whines while pressing his head on her, rubbing his cheek along her fur.

Phantom have a laugh. "I think they really like you, girl!"

Destiny let her chin rest on the table while letting out a long sigh. "How do you two live with all those bunnies...?"

"Technically, I'm dead!" Phantom chuckled. Destiny looks back to Phantom with a very depressed, yet a look that just ask...'Really?'. Meanwhile Flame laughs. "Awww, come on! It's just a joke! Anyway, I need to see someone, you guys get something to eat, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Phantom set his backpack on the table and start leaving.

...However Flame grabs him. "WAIT! ...We agreed to eat! We don't have much time left, so stay with us!"

"Flame, I already explained it to you." Phantom says while patting his buddy's shoulder. "You got plenty of time, and I won't take too long. Just eat with her and we'll meet back, alright?" Flame pouts, giving puppy eyes to Phantom.

"Who are you gonna see?" Destiny ask while lifting her head toward the little ghost.

"Just someone...Guess what? You two can join me after eating, alright? Flame will bring you to me afterward. Alright, buddy?" Phantom ask to Flame. (I'll be seeing Alice, you know where to find me, alright?)

Flame kept looking at Phantom with a pout, but then sigh. "...Alright." He then smiles up. "Promise me that's what you're doing and nothing else?"

"Pfft...Yeah, I promise." Phantom pats Flame's shoulder. "See you two later." He then fly away.

Destiny look back at the little ghost, then back at Flame. "What was that all about?"

"Phantom's just gonna see Alice. I hope he's not doing anything else, or taking more time than what we said. Once we eat, we'll get back to him, alright?" Flame explained. Meanwhile, another scorbunny got over the table, set himself as a Indian and start looking through the stuff and gets teleported with the backpack.

Both destiny and Flame looks back at what just happened, and looks at each others. "What just...Happened...?" Destiny ask. Flame groans and teleport himself, pressing his own badge. "Uuuuummm..."

"Miss! Miss! Are you gonna press your own badge...?" A scorbunny ask in anticipation, gripping the girl's fur while showing her a bright smile.

"Um..." She takes a moment to look at the other. However, the Scorbunny just slams his paw on the badge, teleporting the two of them into the guild. Back there the first sight is...Flame pulling on Phantom's backpack against the other scorbunny while lil' dude tries his best to pull Flame fur while flapping his wings.

"HAND IT OVER!" Flame screams at the other.

"NO! IT'S MINE!" The other shouts.

Suddenly, the two of them gets separated through telekinesis force while the backpack falls down on the floor. A female Meowstic appear next to the two. "What is the problem?" She crosses her arms at the two.

"SEND HIM TO RAWST STREET, HOUSE FOUR!" Flame shouts while pointing at the other.

"Nuh-huh! The little ghost left his backpack, so it's mine now!" Whined the others.

"When will you Scorbunnies learn...?" The girl facepalm while the other bunny disappeared. "Done. Please try to keep family matters way from the guild...Again." She then disappeared.

Destiny walks next to Flame with the other Scorbunny. "What was that all about?"

"My cousin tried to steal Phantom's backpack and that was one of the psychic guards, they appear when trouble arise in the guild." Flame explains while picking up Phantom's backpack.

"Do you know her...?" The ice type vulpix ask.

Flame shakes his head and shrugs. "Not that much, but my family tend to get into trouble a little too much..." He goes behind the other scorbunny and push him toward the reception. "...Which means you have to go too!"

"HEY! HEY! I'VE HELPED!" The other whines.

Flame keep pushing him. "NO WAY! ...Go back home and eat!"

"...Fine! I will! But what about you two? Don't you have food waiting for you there?" The scorbunny ask while still being pushed.

"I've decided to bring Destiny eat somewhere else. She needs a proper meal!" Flame explained.

"I do...?" Destiny tilts her head in confusion.

"Can I come?" The scorbunny ask with a smile.

"NO!"

"Awww..." The whining bunny suddenly give Flame a sucker punch to the face and start rushing to the exit of the door.

"OW!" Flame drops the second backpack to the floor and cover his face.

"FLAME!" Destiny shouts, going at his side. "...Are you okay?" She then looks back at the Scorbunny who rose up into the air. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Meanwhile, a Audino at another desk saw what happened and got to Flame side and heals him up. "Are you okay?" Destiny looks back to her.

"Yeah..." Flame gets his paw off his face, and smiles up. "Yeah! Much better!" He picks up Phantom's backpack.

"Thank you!" Destiny chimes to the Audino.

"What happened? Who did that to you...?" The audino ask, unsure.

Meanwhile the Scorbunny gets flown over the little group. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

The same Meowstic appeared. "I SAID! NO TROUBLE!" She shouts angrily at the group.

"Just send him home!" Flame whine while pointing at the Scorbunny.

The Meowstic let out a "ugh..." Then snap her finger, making Flame's cousin disappear into thin air. "Before I go, anything else I need to know?"

"No, everything is fine!" Flame smiles up to her.

"WAIT! Send us back there as well!- That's your home, right?" Destiny ask.

"WAIT WAIT! ...I wanna bring you elsewhere, close to the lake! What time is it?" Flame ask to the Meowstic.

"It's eleven forty, why?" Meowstic ask.

"Send us to Yago street!" Flame ask with a smile.

"Yago street...?" Whispered Destiny, confused.

The Meowstic then let out a sigh. "Then so be it." She snaps her fingers. Suddenly, both Flame, Destiny and lil' dude appeared in the middle of a busy streets. Destiny screams for a moment looking around.

"Welcome to Yago street! Home to many little shops, and restaurants!" Flame says while forwarding a paw around with a smile. "-And stop screaming! You look like you saw a corpse!"

Destiny looks around. Several different types of family walks about like Clefairies, Nidorans, a hitmontop doing a little show in the middle of the street with a Mime JR and some Rapidash passing by wearing saddles with pouches. From where she stand she could see some shops like Ruin's treasure, Magical scarf and orbalicious. "Wait...Those horses are on fire!" She acclaims while widening her eyes toward them.

"Those are Rapidash! They provide a way to get around town for those with money!" He then frowns while crossing his paws. "...Except we're waaaaaaay too small for them, I have to wait and evolve twice before I can get on them."

"Huh? Evolve?" Destiny ask, looking back to him.

However, Flame began to walk left while beckoning her to come. "Come on! Let's hit that awful place I've been craving to talk to you about!"

With a groan and her curious look changing to a angry one, she runs back to his side. "Awful place?"

"Hmhm! Yago streets has several restaurants, however there's one that features meat from a farm beyond the forest! There's more around, but it's one of the safer one so pokemons like me can get a meal too!"

"Ugh...Can we go back to your home? I'd much prefer munching on whatever your family prepared..." Destiny whines.

"No no!" Flame raise a paw toward Destiny while looking back at her. "Trust me, I'd much prefer if you at least give that a try. If you are a omnivore and can eat more than just meat, that'd be nice! But I want you to at least have what they have so instead of trying to take a bite out of a living being, you'd have something...Well-Dead!"

Destiny let out a long groan. "...But Flame. I can't eat meat..."

"Look, I don't want to admit it, but you're scaring me." Flame explain while pointing back at himself. Lil' Dude on top of him nods back to her. "If that gets your mind off me, then that's fine! ...But don't try to eat me, or I'll blaze you good with my feet!" Flame says while frowning, and jumping on one leg showcasing one foot which began to fume.

"Flame! Stop!" Destiny whine while stopping herself. However, Flame start walking back normally instead.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Flame says while beckoning her.

Destiny kept looking at Flame with a frown...Then joins his side. "What am I gonna do...What about Phantom?"

"He'll be fine! ...And he's right. We got some time so why not eat a little something?" Flame says with a smile. "...Beside, you'll need it! I and Phantom prepared a little test for the new arrivals, and we'd like you to the test too!"

"HUH?" Destiny let out, surprised. "...What sort of test?"

"It's a secret!" He looks back to her and let out his tongue. He then raise a paw. "My mouth is shut!"

"Awww...Tell me! Tell me! I swear I won't say a thing!" Destiny ask, curious.

"Nope!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Tell you what? You eat at the place I'm bringing you at, and I'll tell you!"

Destiny takes a moment to look at Flame. She frowns, but then nods, lifting a paw. "Deal!"

Flame looks back at the paw, and smiles back. "Okay! Come on! The restaurant's just there!" Flame points in front of him toward one labeled Chomper. Flame and Destiny enters it...And at the entrance a Gible looks toward the duo, quickly approaching the bunny.

Destiny jumps back and let out a shriek, getting outside while Flame looks back to her. "WAIT!"

Meanwhile, the Gabite sniffs the Scorbunny."What are you doing there? This place's not for your kind!"

"It's not for me, I'll be back." Flame says while heading back outside, spotting Destiny taking back her breathe. "Destiny! Don't run away like that!" He ask, however she turns back to him with her eyes filled with fear. "...Are you okay?"

She shakes herself toward the bunny, speechless.

"...It's just a Gabite! Chomper's owned by a family of Garchomps sooo...That was actually a Gible, they're okay!" Flame explains, however Destiny shuts back her eyes and looks down.

Flame rubs his neck, looking back at the restaurant, then back at Destiny. "You know...I'm a herbivore but I'm still heading in there!" No response.

"...Fine, I know another place nearby. It's should be more your taste." Flame crossed his arms, tapping his foot. No response either.

"...Do you want me to get you something from Chomp-"

"No..." Destiny cuts Flame's word with a shaky voice. "I don't want that...I don't want any of this!" She angrily looks back at him.

"Gee Destiny, no need to make it hard...I'm trying to help here! Let's go somewhere else, come on, follow me." Flame start walking away from Destiny, however she stood on her spot. He then let out a sigh.

Flame goes back in front of Destiny. "Okay...Talk to me...What do you want me to do to make you feel better...?" However, he only get some response in the form of sobs.

Flame let out a long groan. "Wait for me here..." He forward himself back to the restaurant, then looks back at Destiny tuckered to herself on her spot. He goes back inside and look back to the Gible. "Hey, you guys can make take out, right?"

"Yeah. Gonna cost extra but can do. Know what you want?"

"A steak and a salad to go!"

"A steak? What sort? We got a special on Mareep."

"Your finest!" Flame smiles up.

"Ohhh, so not cheap, huh? You know those are a gold coin?"

"Look, I just want a steak for that girl outside." Flame says while forwarding to the window, pointing back down at...Nothing as Destiny is underneath the sight of the window.

"You mean that strange vulpix? Yeah. Can do. Go get her a seat if you can, I'll prepare the meal." The Gible says while heading toward a door.

Meanwhile Flame gets outside and spots Destiny and get next to her. "Listen...I know it's scary and everything is weird for you but...You should at least give yourself a pat on the shoulder and head back with me. It's not as bad as you think!

"Go away..." Destiny respond back with her trembling voice.

Flame takes a moment to look at her, and instead went back into the restaurant, taking a seat and crossing his arms while letting his head rest on them. Lil' dude jumps back down from him and looks back to him.

"Are you okay...?" The little Natu tilts his head.

"Hm...I am, just not Destiny. Why would she act this way...?"

"I...Don't know."

"You and me both." Flame leans his cheek onto his arms and look around the restaurant, barely anyone at the moment except for a Charmeleon and a Houndoom.

After a few minutes a Garchomp comes out bringing two Baskets to the table of Flame and set them in front of him while Gible followed. He separates the two, one holding a steak, and the other a sort of fruit salad with some sauce on it. Lil' dude eagerly goes into the salad one and start eating some of the fruits. "My boy wasn't kidding when he said a Scorbunny. You know this place's isn't really for your kind?"

"Yeah, but it's actually for a friend. She's kind of weird when it comes to meat so she's outside waiting." Flames say while going through Phantom's backpack, taking out a pouch. "How much?"

"For all of that? Twenty five."

Flame takes out two gold coins and three copper, forwarding it to him. "Here you go."

The Garchomp lift a eyebrow, but then start to laugh while his son takes the money. "What is that? Did I make the finest steak or what?"

Flame smiles up to him. "It's a tip! My friend loves giving them!"

The Garchomp's face suddenly takes a more serious one. "Is your friend the mayor or something? Anyway, bring him here to eat here will ya?"

Flame nods. "So I can take these baskets with me?"

"Yep, do whatever you want with them. They're for taking out. Have a good day."

"You too!" Flame respond back with a smile, He stacks up the basket with the salad on top as lil' dude keep eating. He then goes outside and spot destiny still in the same spot. He let down the basket, take up the steak and dandle it in front of her.

It didn't take long for the ice type vulpix to take a chomp out of the steak, placing her paws on top of it and gobble it up while Flame sat down nearby, eating some of the salad with lil' Dude.

"What have I done..." She whispered as she finishes it up. For a moment her shut down her eyes, then start shaking...Before suddenly getting up and looking back to Flame. "FINE! YOU WON! I LOVE STEAK! I LOVE MEAT!" She yells while looking all around her. However, no passerby seems to stop or care.

"Great for you! I knew you'd break!" Flame says while still eating, lifting some lettuce toward her.

Destiny walks back toward the duo and leans back. "...Fine. I'm sorry. I knew you meant well...It's just that...I'm-I used to only eat vegan stuff, much like you do..."

"Look, I'd eat that steak if I had nothing else to eat." Flame explains while chewing his food. "You know we're gonna do a lot of missions outside of this town, right? So we need to be prepared for the worst!"

Destiny let out a groan.

"Plus I think it's time we hit up a library! I never was taught much about what's good to eat or not outside...I'm more about adventure and super hero books!" He smiles up to her.

"Wait, you guys have LIBRARIES?!" Destiny shouts.

"You don't?" Flame gives her a confused look. "That's weird, I recall Phantom saying how you guys got cartoons and better looking books!"

"We do...! But I thought there-Um...That you didn't have books-Like the kind that comes in copies!"

"Silly! What's a good book if you can't read it? There's places that makes books all the times! And there's many of them! Sure, Happy town isn't exactly the best place for it buuuuuuut we sure have a lot of stuff from other places!"

"I just don't get it..." Destiny looks around. "Trees, shops, restaurants...This place looks like some sort of normal old town...it's like I'm back as a human, except I'm stuck walking four legs...As a sort of little kid!"

"But that's not bad, right?" Flame ask.

"Hm...Not..." Destiny looks back to Flame. "I'm not sure...There must be a reason why I became...This form?"

"Phantom became a Phantump so I think he got it on the easier side! ...But for you? Maybe you were meant to be somewhere else?" Flame tilts his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...Your breathe is cold, your fur is white, you're...A sort of ice type vulpix! Your kind isn't from here at all!"

"...That's what I've been told. I should be from a cold mountain far away, but here I am..."

"Vulpix's a omnivore! So in theory, you should be too! However when you said you wanted a piece of me I thought it was...No! It's over! You're a carnivore for real and true!"

"...But you're right...I just ate meat..." Destiny whines while looking back at the ground.

"Nope! You ate salad, so you're fine! I just wanted to make a statement by giving you that! Eating what's already dead is fine, right? ...And between you and I-Well...Any pokemons you find in the wil is fair game! I hate to say, but this is how it goes in happy town!"

"WHAT?" Destiny shouts, getting up.

"That's right! Elsewhere there are rules against hunting pokemons in the wild, however happy town has no regulations sooooo...I won't say a word!"

"Flame."

"Yeah?"

"You just told me that if I want to eat you outside of happy town, it's fair game."

Flame suddenly shook himself, his face turning to a nervous one. "ER! ...Forget what I just said! Hahaha..."

Destiny leans back onto the ground. "It's okay...I don't want- No. I don't EVER want to live a life where I take other's lives to live my life. Is that clear?"

Flame takes a moment to look back to her. "Do you swear?"

She nods back. "I swear it on my own life."

Flame keep looking at her, taking a moment to observe her serious look. He then smiles up to her. "Great! But you get to still eat meat at restaurants, okay...?"

Destiny looks back onto the ground and let out a sigh. "...Okay..."

Flame's smile widen. "...Then it's a deal!- And reminds me to try out a steak when Phantom's gonna be in my dream!"

"What? You seriously want to try that out?" Destiny look back to Flame, somewhat sickened.

"There's no shame in trying out something in a dream, right?" Flame ask.

Destiny then let out a sigh. "That's so weird...Phantom can really do that? Dream with you?"

Flame nods. "Yep! You should try and ask him for that! His dreams are SUPER COOL!- DOYOUKNOWWHATATRAINIS?" Flame ask with a big wide smile, eyes shining and mouth agape.


	30. Try-out troubles

Last Chapter: After a good night of sleep, Destiny find herself in need of a meal. However, things don't go as planned as one of Flame's brother tries to steal Phantom's backpack. In the end, it was up to the leading Scorbunny to satiate the ice vulpix's ravenous appetite!

Are we late?" A female Nidoran ask to a Sneasel looking at a paper, she looks around them. The two of them are in a park nearby of a table. At a little distance is a lake, and all around them are trees with some beginning to turn into another color for autumn. A small breeze passes by and the scent of nearby flowers fills their noses.

Meanwhile a little Oddish quickly rush to their side. "Ahhh! Guys I told you to wait!"

"Hm..." The Sneasel let out while walking toward the table and sitting down on it. She crosses her leg and let one paw on the wooden surface, letting her claws taps in a repetitive motion. "Says here we're in the right place...Just early. They should come over in a few minutes."

Oddish got to her side. "I told you we were too early! We could have went to do other things!" However the Sneasel made wave to the grass/poison type.

The Nidoran went onto one of the large wooden seat of the table and flopped herself. "I don't mind waiting, the sun's feels great!"

Oddish shivers. "But it's starting to get cold! I don't like it!" She then tuck herself into the ground.

The nidoran rolls over on herself. "Tell that to my mom! She's the one who got a problem with it!"

The sneasel leans back while rolling down the paper and tapping the grass-line of the Oddish. "Heh, don't your kind sleep through the cold? Want me to blow some for ya?"

"Hmmmpphhh...!" The oddish muttered inside the ground.

"Huh? What's that?" The ice type leans a ear toward the grass, raising one paw. She then chuckles to herself. "Sure! Sure!" She then let some icy breathe come out of her mouth, freezing the grass. A squeal came out of the grass type.

"Stop fighting you too, they're almost here!" The Nidoran whined while moving about to let the sunshine soak better on her, her ears twitching.

Sneasel looks back to the poison type."I doubt it"

The nidoran points toward an incoming trio, Flame, Destiny and Lil'Dude. The Scorbunny holding two baskets stacked, the top one holding a bunch of fruits. A backpack dandles along on his arm and on top of him is the lil' Natu dozing off. The ice type vulpix has only her backpack following him. "Who are they then?"

Sneasel looks back to the paper. "That's just a Scorbunny and...I got no idea what that is."

The nidoran lift her head toward the incoming pokemons. "Isn't that a Natu on his head? Isn't there a nice price for them?"

Meanwhile Destiny looks back at the table. "Oh! Are we late?"

"Nope!" Flame let out happily. "We got like ten minutes before anyone shows up, they must really want in!"

"They kind of look scary..." Destiny whispered. The nidoran at the table looks back to her with contempt.

"Nonsense!" Flame says, going to the table while Destiny stopped to look over at the bunny with a worried look. "Hello! Are you here to join Team God?" Flame ask while putting the basket on top of the table and the backpack just down of one of the seat.

"Depends, who's asking?" Sneasel ask while picking up an oran berry from the basket, then takes a chomp at it.

"I'm Flame!" Proudly says the scorbunny while getting on top of the table, up righting himself then gives a smack to his chest with one paws. I'm the leader of Team God!"

"Huh?" The Sneasel points at Destiny. "I thought the leader was this girl."

Destiny tilts her head in confusion, meanwhile Flame let out a laugh. "No way! That's not Phantom, that's Destiny! She's a newcomer and a human too!"

The sneasel raises an eye toward Flame, unfolding the paper before looking back at it. "What the hell's a human? It doesn't even say."

Flame points onto the paper. "It's actually-" However the ice type rises it from his paw. "-Right there!" The scorbunny tries to point at where it should be written. "...I think?"

Sneasel crumples the paper with one hand. "Nothing about humans on there. Only a weird language my team can't read."

Flame's smile turns into a frown. "Huh? Team?"

"That's right!" Nidoran gets up. "We are Team Snide!"

"That's not right...?" Flames says. "You can't use words like that!"

Sneasel grins. "We sure can, loser!" She says while leaning down to the ground to pluck out the oddish from the ground and face the grass type toward Flame. However, the oddish simply dandled.

"Um...What are you doing?" Flame ask.

The Sneasel looks back to her poison/grass type partner, who pouted back to her. "Fine. We don't need you." She then chuck the oddish behind her, who screams out before hitting the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Destiny ask, however the ice/dark type kept her eyes on Flame.

"Oh. I got a better one for you two." Sneasel let out while raising one paw toward Flame. "How did you morons become a normal ranking team in such a short amount of days?" She ask while poking at Flame.

"Ow!" Flame rubs where she poke him. "-That's because Phantom did a lot of missions these past days!"

"Why are you acting so mean?" Destiny ask.

"Shush!" The Sneasel let a hand in front of Destiny as a sign to stop while looking back at Flame. "Come on, explain yourself!"

"If you're part of a team, why are you even here?" Flame ask.

The sneasel grins back. "It's simple! I and my team has been doing missions for months now!" Her grin then takes a more serious look. "...Months. And you're saying you guys got it in a few days?"

"Maybe if you didn't have such a weird name you'd get more missions...?" Flame ask, however he backs away from the table as Sneasel tries to swipes at lil'dude while getting up. The bird takes flight to a nearby tree to look back at the show.

"HEY! YOU COME BACK DOWN HERE!" Sneasel shouts toward lil' dude.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Destiny shouts back.

"Oh please!" Meanwhile the nidoran says in a teasing voice toward Flame. "Our team's name has nothing to do with it! It's just a word!"

"Why are you even here? It doesn't make sense! You could be doing other things!" Angrily says Flame toward Sneasel.

"Pah..." Sneasel hones up her claws. "What we really are here for is to take away your members! We are clearly the one who needs more of them...! You two can go away now, we don't need you." She shoos toward Flame, but then place one paw on her hips. "...Unless you want to join our team~?"

"NO!" Flame shouts while clenching his paws angrily toward her. "...Why not just do your own team recruitment?"

"Yeah!" Destiny let out. "We don't want trouble! Why bring us some?"

Sneasel let out a haughty laugh, then kicks the bowl of fruits toward Flame, who protects himself with his arms and back up. "Because we can! Simple as that! We won't let some crummy team take over our position, we should be the one heading to the lunar festival championship! Not your team!"

"Huh?" Destiny let out in confusion. "What's the lunar festival championship? What makes you think we're part of that?"

Sneasel throws the crumpled paper at Destiny. "BECAUSE IT'S WRITTEN RIGHT THERE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Wait, WAIT! It seriously has that?" Flame ask while Destiny manages to uncrumple the paper with her paws.

"Are you seriously admitting you can't read or something? Now SHOO! SHOO!" The Sneasel says while shooing away Flame with her hands.

"Flame. It says here we are participating at the tournament." Destiny looks back to Flame. "What's that?"

"That's not possible! You need to be a team of three! Phantom had no one else...AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Flame's eyes widen, setting his paws onto his head. "PHANTOM MUST HAVE GOT US IN WITH SOMEONE ELSE WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT!"

"...Aaaaaaaaaanyway. This table is now property to Team Snide! You two have one minute to go away before we assault you." Sneasel explained while giving a grin toward Flame.

"You don't mind if I stay, right?" A Munchlax ask while happily chomping on the fruits that fell on the floor. Both team looks back to him, however they look back to each others.

"...One minute. Is that clear?" Sneasel ask with a grin, lifting one claw toward Flame.

"No way!" Flame shouts while getting onto the table, putting himself face to face with the Sneasel. "Where's not leaving!"

Sneasel glares right back to him.

"Flame!" Destiny shouts. "We don't need to do that! We can simply leave!"

However, she receives a shh from the Nidoran who looks back to the duo doing a stand off.

Meanwhile the Oddish uproot herself and walks next to Destiny and whispers. "Um...If you want you can redirect pokemons away to another table...!"

"I heard that, Oddie!" Nidoran let out to the other while keeping watch on the duo. The little oddish let out a sigh before getting back onto the ground, Destiny jumps back at the sight.

"Ten..." Sneasel says while keeping a glare to Flame, who kept his stance and glare back. "Nine..."

"...ENOUH!" Destiny shouts while getting onto the table, shoving herself between the two. "Stop! It's so childish! We don't want trouble! Nobody wants that! Please for the love of god, stop!"

However Sneasel kept counting down. "Eight..."

"If I were you two, I'd start running!" Snickered the nidoran.

"Hey, you're fighting too." Sneasel says while pointing at her.

Nidoran only gives out her tongue and flops down onto the seat. "Nah, count me out. Your fight, not mine!"

Sneasel rolls her eyes. "What a team I have, call me queen of the loonies!"

"HEY!" Nidoran shouts back to her, then let off her tongue again but this time with a fart noise before leaning back in a comfortable fashion.

"Anyway..." The Sneasel smack Destiny's ass, who let out a yelp and jumps off the table onto the Munchlax who screams out.

"AHHH-SORRY SORRY SORRY!" She excuses herself to the other.

"It's okay!-" The munchlax forward an apple with dirt to her. "Wants some?"

"ew, no!" Destiny whines in disgust.

"Fine by me!" He swallow it whole with a happy smile.

Meanwhile Sneasel press her face against Flame's, directly looking into his eyes. "Three..."

Flame kept his stance while the other kept doing her countdown. "Two..."

Nidoran looks back at the two. "Ohhh, this is going to be good!"

"One..." The Sneasel grins, however she suddenly get kicked right between her leg by Flame. She places her claws underneath her snatch.

"OH WE GOT A CHEATER!" The nidoran get up to look back at the scene with a smile taking place on her lips.

Sneasel looks back Flame."Do I look like a guy or what? What makes you think this will work?" She swipes out at him, however he evade the attack and tackles her off from the table onto the ground. He gets up and smack her face with a fire stomp. A blood curling screams escape the ice type as she struggles to get him off, swiping at his feet before he gets off her and head for a oran berry.

"Are we gonna keep on going or what?" Flame ask while taking the berry and eating it, looking back at the Sneasel rubbing out her face.

"Destiny looks back at Flame's leg. "Flame...! You're bleeding!" She quickly rush to his side.

"I'll be fine." He nonchalantly let out to the girl.

Destiny gives out some puppies eyes to him then back to Sneasel who looks back to them in a glare. "Please...Stop fighting!"

The sneasel's look soften while looking back to Destiny. She then cross her arms while looking back to them, a big rectangle dark spot on her face. "Fine. You win this round. Next time you won't be so lucky." She then turns toward the Nidoran, putting her claws as a fist. "AND YOU WILL HELP!" She then points toward a turf of grass "AND YOU TOO!"

The nidoran yawns back in response, then get down the table, walking. "How boring! I thought you had more in you, Ladia!"

Ladia rush toward the Nidoran and gives her a kick. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MIMI!"

"Owww..." Mimi whines while the dark/ice type goes to take some grass and pull it out of the ground, revealing Oddie.

"Let's go." The Sneasel leaves with the Oddish at hand while Nidoran shakes herself and joins her.

"What was that...?" Destiny ask while giving puppies eyes to Flame.

"Beats me!" He takes another bite out of the berry.

"Look, we can't stay here, we need to get you to a hospital!" Destiny explains while looking at Flame's legs, some of the grass burning underneath his feet.

Munchlax,chomping on a rawst berry, approaches Flame and start licking at his legs. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Flame tries to kick him off. "It's hurts!"

"What?" Munchlax looks back to him. " I just want to taste it!" He smiles back to him while getting up and heading over some other fallen food.

"Weirdo..." Destiny whispered while looking back in horror to the little fat pokemon. "...Anyway, we really need to go!"

"Destiny, the wound's already healed up! These claws marks will be gone next time we'll head to a healer! It will take more than a weird Sneasel to put me down!" He gives out a chuckles.

"Don't say it like that!" Whines Destiny. She takes a moment to look back at his legs. "It's so weird! You're bleeding all over-Even if it looks like it's stopped!"

Flame forward the berry he's holding toward her. "It's okay! These berries got healing properties, remember? It's why I've opted for them over the other food!"

Destiny let out a groan. "But still, it's still a pain, what If you were really hurt? ...And how about the Championship? How does that even work?"

Flame walks back toward the table and sat himself while finishing the berry, then set down his backpack. "The lunar Championship is a cool even that-"

"No! No! I meant you guys don't beat yourself to death?" Destiny ask while sitting next to Flame, keeping an eye on his healing wounds.

"Huh?" Flame looks back to her. "What's make you think we beat ourselves to the death?"

"So you don't...?"

"The Championship is all about teams facing each others, the second one team is on the ground and unable to fight is the second the other team wins!" Flame explains.

"Okay...But what if someone doesn't want to fight?" Destiny ask.

Flame gives a hearty laugh. "That's silly! Why would you participate in a tournament if you don't want to fight?"

Destiny pouts back. "Because we're participating but I don't want to!"

Flame's smile turns into a frown. "Huh? What makes you think you'll participate? We still need to do verification!- I meant I and Phantom!"

"Wait..." Destiny gives him a confused look. "...Are you saying I don't need to participate?"

"That's up to you!" Flame turns toward her, letting one leg get over the seat and press down his two paws in front of him, leaning himself toward Destiny. "What happens is we get inside the championship as three pokemons! Naturally, that would mean I and Phantom will be part of the team since we're the leaders! ...However the third one could be anyone!" He then raise a paw. "BUT! ...If Phantom already has a third member-And that is it was because he signed this paper in truth! ...And not because it was just a way to get people to come here today- Then it means we'll have to talk to him to know who it is!"

"...What if it was a lie?"

"If it is a lie, then I guess that'd be called...Um...Shilling! You shill for something in order to get someone! Or was it another word...?" Flame thinks for a moment.

"I don't know...?" Destiny says, weird out.

Destiny suddenly jumps from her seat while letting out a scream and lands onto the table as a Riolu quickly stop herself from running next to her."Hi! Is this the Team God's try out?"

"OH MY GOD!" Destiny says with her eyes widened, locked straight onto the Riolu, completely startled. Meanwhile Flame had a good laugh at her.

"Ahhh-Sorry! Sorry!" Riolu exclaims while waving her paws toward Destiny. "I didn't mean to scare you! I came as quickly as I could!"

"It's okay! You must be Riolu! Phantom told me about you! Come sit down next to me!" Flame pats the seat next to him with a big smile and eyes shining.

Meanwhile Destiny blinks toward Riolu. "Um...It's okay!" Her expression soften up before sitting on the opposite end of the table, however she let herself lean, letting her paws on top of the surface while looking back at the duo.

"Oh-Thank you!" Riolu says while sitting down next to him, dandling her legs. "You must be...Flame's brother, correct?"

Flame let out another laugh. "That's silly! I'm Flame! Why would you think I'm a brother?"

Riolu let out a giggle. "Oh, just assuming! Your family is renown for-"

The Munchlax of earlier gets between Flame and Riolu, sitting up. "Hi! Do you guys have more food?"

Flame pats up the Munchlax's back. "Sorry, buddy! We got no more food! You ate it all up! ...But you're here to join Team God, right?"

Munchlax puts one hand into his fur coat. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuummmm..." He then takes out a moldy apple slice and eat it. Destiny and Riolu looks away in disgust. "Yeah! I can join you guys!"

"Urk-" Destiny gags toward the ground, then looks back toward Munchlax. "How could you even eat that? I can smell it from here!"

Meanwhile Riolu keep looking away, pressing her nose.

"Awww, come on, guys!" Flame looks back at the others. "A strong stomach like that can be good! Right?" He looks back to the Munchlax who nods back, taking another slice off his fur coat and munching It up. Destiny shudder at the sight and gags back toward the ground.

"HI THERE!" A Yamper yells out while jumping onto the table, however his expression quickly turns to a disgusted one, then jumps down the table and run away.

"AH! WAIT! WAIT!" Flame shouts, setting his paws onto the table, however the Yamper keeps running while generating electricity all around him.

"Great..." Riolu looks back to Munchlax, crossing her arms. "We already lost a teammate thanks to you..."

"Awww-He was so adorable too! I wanted to pet him!" Destiny whined.

Riolu lift an eyebrow toward her. "Pet him? Isn't that only weirdos who pet others?"

"No...?" Destiny gives her a confused look. "I mean, petting a cute dog is normal! I could pet you too!" Destiny says while lifting a paw toward the Riolu, who leans backward in a worrisome fashion.

"Umm...That's just odd? Okay?" Riolu let out.

Destiny suddenly widens her eyes. "AH! SORRY! SORRY! ...I used to be a human so that was-STOP! STOP!" She shakes herself as her fur gets ruffled.

"Hey there, everyone! Glad to see we got newcomers!" Phantom says happily while rubbing Destiny's fur. "I saw a doggie run away, what got him off?"

Riolu smiles back to him. "Just a Yamper running away from this guy." She points toward Munchlax, then looks back at Phantom. "I'm glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too!" Phantom smiles back.

"Where have you been?" Destiny ask.

"Destiny, we left him at the mansion, remember? I think we're the one meant to say where we have been!" Flame explained with a smile.

"It's fine!" Phantom says while picking up his backpack and looking inside of it. "I've had some words from the Scorbunnies back at the mansion, looks like everything is in order for my backpack!"

"Yeah, but afterward? What did you do?" Destiny ask, tilting her head.

"Ah-Just hang around with Flame's brothers and sisters!" Phantom smiles up to Flame while petting his head.

Flame gets down his seat, beckoning the little ghost. "Okay, everyone! I and Phantom will talk! We'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Can I come?" Destiny ask.

"Leaders only!" Teases Flame while lifting a paw toward her, then looks forward while walking away.

"See ya!" Phantom let out while waving back at the little group at the table, then get to the side of Flame.

"Bye!" Riolu waves back to Phantom, then looks back at Destiny who sports a confused and pouting look.

"Oh! I hope they'll bring more food! I'm hungry!" Munchlax says.

"Is your stomach bottomless? I'm fairly sure you already ate half your size already!" Destiny whines toward the lard ass.

"That wasn't even half of my size!" Munchlax then rubs his stomach.

"So what do you think they will talk about?" Riolu ask while looking back where Phantom and Flame are going through auras.

"I'm surprise they didn't ask me to join..." Destiny whine.

Riolu looks back to her. "They did say leader only! I don't think we've properly meet either?" She smiles back to her. "I'm Riolu! Daughter of Lance Lucario of team Guardian!"

Destiny tilts her head. "Really? You mean the same Lucario with that weird ghost with him?"

"Auntie's not weird!" Riolu says. "That ghost is a Gengar, she's been with my father since forever! She's the reason why I'm here today." She gives out a hearty giggle.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Destiny gives her a confused look.

"I mean Daddy doesn't want me to join this team because Phantom and Flame broke some rules- They're not bad rules mind you! Auntie got him to spend the day in a mystery dungeon!"

"Huh?" Destiny looks even more confused. "What sort of rules?"

"Yeah! Tell us!" Munchlax chimed in.

"Um...Something about invading of privacy, and the other was making false money! They also did other stuff but they were found not guilty!"

"Invading of privacy...You mean they forced themselves into someone's house?" Destiny ask.

"Oh, nothing of the sort! But there's a rule saying you can't invade someone else's body! It turns out it's only if the person is unwilling sooooooo...It was fine!" Riolu smiles up.

"I don't get it...?" Destiny let out.

"Hi, is this the team god recruitment area?" A Pichu ask behind Riolu followed by a Smoochum and a Ralts. The three of them sporting papers at hand.

Riolu looks back to them while Destiny rises herself from the table to take a closer look. "Yep! Aren't you kids too young to join a team?" Riolu ask.

Pichu gives an angry look toward Riolu. "Who are you calling young? You're young!" He says while sitting down next to Munchlax, however he quickly let out a "Ewwwwwww!" while pinching his nose, then looks back at the others while pointing at the fatty. "Don't get near him, he stinks!" Smoochum tilts her head while Ralts nods, going around the table and sitting next to Destiny. Smoochum followed the psychic and sit on the other side of the ice type vulpix.

Riolu shrugs back. "Don't get me the wrong way but you guys look like you should be hitting up school in a week...Your parents did enroll you all to school, yes?"

"Meh!" Pichu let out while getting onto the table to the other side. "I can join a team for the weekends!"

"Mommy said I should join one!" Smoochun chimes while pressing herself into the fur of Destiny.

"I'm only here because Pichu forced me..." Ralts explains. "But I do have school!"

"I want to evolve as soon as possible so if I'm inside a team, I bet I'd be a pikachu by next week!" Pichu proudly grins while explaining.

"So pokemons have school too?" Destiny ask toward Riolu. "What do they teach?"

"Math, language, training...All the things you need to learn in order to make a life for yourself!" Riolu explains. "...You said you were human, right? What do they teach at your school?"

"Same thing!" Destiny then looks away for a moment, then back to Riolu. "Um- Except for the training part? Kind of? They're gyms but nothing somber like how to beat someone up! There's a lot of subject you get too like history, science, religion and-"

"Okay, everyone! It's time for the great trial!" Flame shouts happily while rushing toward the table, and jumping onto it, startling everyone. "First and foremost, welcome to all the newcomers!" He bows down once toward one side of the table, then to the other side. "All of you are welcome to join the team! However, as you all know there is a upcoming tournament, and so one of you have the chance to participate!"

"Huh? Where's Phantom?" Destiny ask while looking around.

"Ah-Don't worry about him! He'll be fine!" Flame explains, then smiles up to everyone. "Who wants to go first?"

"OHHHH, PICK ME! PICK ME!-" Meanwhile Pichu happily says while getting up and lifting one hand up, however his face turns to a confused one. "Wait, for what?"

Flame leans down the table and picks a joy ribbon from his backpack before forwarding himself toward the lake, then spin himself toward the others while putting the ribbon around his neck. "To showcase your abilities, silly! The one with the best moves will joins me and Phantom at the tournament!"

"Oh? Are you guys gonna get a crier for the battle?" Riolu ask.

Flame shakes his head. "No way!"

"Huh? What's a crier?" Destiny ask.

Riolu looks back to Destiny. "A crier is someone who shouts orders at other pokemons! They're not necessary, but they can be useful!"

"Oooooh! I wanna do that! I wanna do that!" Destiny's eyes brighten.

"Meeeeeeh-We don't need them!" Flame whines. "My Dad does worse with them, so I don't want them!" he crosses his arms, but then smiles up and leans a hand toward his back. "So who's up first?"

"ME!" Pichu shouts up while putting his paper on the table and then rushing next to Flame's side. "So what do I do?"

Flame tugs at his ribbon. "You have to use your best moves in order to get this ribbon off my neck!"

"Flame! No! Nobody will get hurt! Okay?" Destiny let out angrily at Flame, who looks back to her.

"...Hmm..." Flame pondered for a moment, then smiles up. "Don't worry, silly! It's playfighting!"

"Yeah!" Pichu peeps up. "Nothing like having fun!"

Destiny rolls over her eyes. "Please don't hit yourselves too hard, okay...?"

Flame stand up right, tightening his ribbon while walking backward from Pichu. "Okay! LET'S DO THIS!"

However, Pichu grins and sit down, crossing his arms.

Munchlax leans back toward Riolu. "Is he gonna fight?" However no response from the other as she covers her nose and make wave toward the other.

"Um...Come on, kid! Show off what you got!" Flame happily ask while patting his legs toward the other.

"Nah...!" Pichu then leans back and face the other way.

"...I guess that's one down!" Flame claps his hands twice.

"Huh?" Pichu looks around as something grabs him, in a panic he sends off a jolt of electricity all around him. Everyone cover themselves, however the sparks barely touches Flame and no one else. As the electricity stop flooding off the rodent, Pichu is completely beaten up...By himself.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Destiny shouts. Riolu snickers.

"I'll fix him..." Ralts says while getting down his seat and joining the Pichu side, letting his hands on the other's body and letting off a healing pulse. It didn't take long for the other to get up and rubs his head.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I...?" He then widen his eyes. "OH NO DID I LOST?"

Flame walks up to him and nods, patting his head. "Sorry! You're still part of the team but there's no way we'll let you to the tournament with this attitude!"

"Awwwww, but I was kidding!-" Pichu whines, however a grins cracks off from his lips while explaining. He then crosses his arms and head to the table, except he turns around and jump for the ribbon, Flame moves away letting the other fall onto the ground.

"Okay! Who's next?" Flame ask.

"I don't wanna participate..." Ralts whine while heading toward the table.

"Me neither!" Destiny says.

"Um..." Flame rubs the back of his head while looking back at the table. "Munchlax? Wanna go?"

"Do you have food?" The Munchlax ask.

"Nope!"

"Then count me out!" He pats up his belly. "Fighting on an empty stomach's only good if I'm in danger! Hehe!"

"Ummmm...Smoochum?" He ask to the little girl, who looks back from Destiny's fur and shakes her head. Flame then shouts up with his paws toward a tree, spotting the Natu looking over. "LIL'DUDE?" He shakes his head too. Meanwhile Riolu pouts.

"...Then of course, the better for the last! Riolu, come here!" Flame ask mouth agape and eyes shining toward the fighting type, beckoning her to come. She gladly comes by.

"Huh? You're not asking me?" Destiny tilts her head.

"Silly!" Flame respond back. "I'm not gonna ask someone who doesn't want to participate!"

"I kind of want to now..." She pouts.

"Wanna go instead of me? I can go after you!" Riolu smiles up while sitting down next to her.

"Um...Okay! It shouldn't that bad, right? Take the Ribbon and that's it?" Destiny ask while getting down her seat and goes in front of Flame.

Flame upright himself and fixes his ribbon. "That's right! I'm even gonna give this ribbon to the one giving out the best performance! ...It's a joy ribbon after all, wouldn't be nice if I kept it to myself!"

Destiny pouts. "I don't think you shouldn't even use it that way..."

"Okay! As I said before, you need to get the ribbon off my neck! You can use anything you want against me, all fair's game!" He then points to Ralts. "...Especially thanks to this little healer!"

"But Flame! I don't wanna hurt you..." Destiny sits back on the ground, pouting back at him.

"Nonsense! Come on, give it all your best! Come at me!" Flame beckons toward her.

However Destiny looks back toward the table. "Can someone give us a countdown?"

"Sure! THREE!" Riolu jumps onto the table shouting. "TWO! ...ONE! ...GO!" She rises her two paws toward the air.

Destiny rush toward Flame and tries to jump toward the ribbon, using her fangs to gripe it. Flame walks back as she keep jumping on her two legs. Flame then jumps onto her back, clinging up to her. "Come on! Do your best!" He chimes toward her ears, however she start jumping about trying to get rid of the Scorbunny.

"GET OFF! GET OFF!" A powder snow appear around her, Flame kicks her off away as she rolls toward the table. However, Destiny snout now has the ribbon wrapped as a bow as she reach the table. "HMPH?!"

Destiny looks back up at the table with a confused look while the younger pokemons had a laugh at her. Riolu unwraps the ribbon. "Seems like you won!" She grins back to her while dandling the ribbon.

"But I didn't do a thing! I..." She looks back at the powder snow settling down on the ground, forming a icy circle with Flame getting out of it, trying to warm himself through rubbing himself. "AHHHHH, SORRY! SORRY!"

"No, it's fine! You won!" Flame says with a smile, he then sit down and let his feet warms himself up.

"But why?!" Destiny whines while looking around. "What happened?!"

"Don't worry about it!" Riolu says while getting down her seat and wrapping the ribbon around Flame's neck. "You should sit back and enjoy this fight!"

Flame lift up a paw. "Technically, it's not a fight! It's play fight!" Riolu rubs his head before heading on one of the side of the icy circle.

"I'm all ready to go!" Riolu says happily, she furtively look toward the table, then back at the icy spot.

Flame gets up and head on the other side of the icy spot, smiling back to her. "Okay! Remember! The best one will have the ribbon! Good luck!"

Riolu looks back toward Destiny with a smile. "Countdown, please!"

"Um...THREE!" Destiny shouts. "TWO...! ...ONE! GO!"

As soon as she says go, Riolu runs around the circle, then jumps toward Flame, giving him several kicks which gets deflected through a invisible wall, Flame grins back while walking backward before giving off his own kick toward Riolu, who blocks it with her arms crossed before stomping other the ground.

Flame falls down onto the ground, then gets picked up by Riolu as she walks toward the lake and throws him in it, ribbon still on his neck. He let out a "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" before hitting the water.

Riolu looks back down at the ground and points where Flame has fallen.

"What is she doing? Pichu ask toward the others.

"I don't know?" Destiny looks confused. "I should check on Flame."

"Wait." Ralts says.

Meanwhile Flame gets out of the lake flying, a little woah comes off from the table. A distorted voice comes out of him. "HAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE AWAKEN THE DEMON IN ME! PREPARE TO SUFFER!"

"Oh no! A flying opponent! What am I gonna do?!" Riolu snickers, placing her two paws on her cheek while looking back up at her foe. "If only I had a mean to fly too!" A spark came from her eyes as she start running on spot, then runs toward the flying scorbunny, jumping on what appears to be invisible platforms, then landing a hit on the scorbunny, who backs up from her.

However, Riolu screams as she falls down onto the lake. Somehow she gets pulled out as she hit the water, then flung into the sky before falling down on a sort of invisible platform. She got herself on all four, then stand up taking a fighting position toward the bunny.

"Is that all you got?" The Scorbunny maniacally ask toward the Riolu.

However, Riolu breaks her stance going into a fit of laughter. "I-I'm sorry! I...I can't take this seriously!"

Flame's seriously look breaks down into laughter, holding his sides while still flying. Riolu takes the opportunity to jump from where she is onto him, taking off the ribbon from his neck and rising it into the air. "I WON!" She happily shouts.

"Fine! Fine! You won!" Flame laughs back, flying down to the table. "Ladies and gentlemen...!" Phantom pops out of Flame's body, pointing his stubby hands at Riolu, who falls down onto the ground with Flame. "THE WINNER!" He then laughs.

"PHANTOM...! I KNEW IT! You shouldn't do that!" Destiny whines back at him.

"That was great!" Pichu clapped, the other joins his clappings.

"So you will be joining us to the tournament?" Flame happily ask Riolu, who nods back to him while giving him a hug.

"Alright, everyone! We've got our selection done for the day! All we have to do now is discuss plans for a new team base and then get you all registered at the guild!" Phantom explains toward everyone at the table.

"Oh! I don't need that, I still live with my parents!-Waaaaaaaaait a minute, aren't you the same ghost that was with Pikachu and Kirlia?" Pichu ask.

Phantom nods back. "Yep! The one and only! Kirlia wasn't exactly the best teammate so I had to make a new team with Flame."

Pichu has a good laugh. "No wonder! She stole from me!"

Ralts looks back to him. "But I gave you your stuff back!"

Pichu looks back to Ralts. "Yeah, but she still stole from me!"

Ralts pouts. "But I just don't want you to label her as a thief!"

Pichu crosses his arms. "Too late!"

Meanwhile Destiny looks back to Phantom. "So the entire time you were inside of Flame...?"

Phantom shakes his head. "Nah, I was underground for the most part until Riolu pointed me toward Flame." He then smiles up to her. "Did you like your win?"

Destiny pouts back to him. "No...! I wanted to win for real! That was just mean!"

Phantom laughs back. "If I wanted to be mean, you wouldn't have the ribbon at all!"

Meanwhile Riolu sat up while looking back to Flame."Oh? You two already got plans for a team base?"

Flame did the same. "Actually, we already have one but it's not that great! Phantom and I agreed to prepare one before the day of the tournament so teammates can have a place to be at, eat and sleep after missions! It's gonna be furbished and everything!"

Riolu smiles up. "Really? You're gonna do that under four days?"

Flame nods back. "Shouldn't take too long! We'll go to Urr base inc and-"

"Urr base inc?" Riolu takes a more serious expression. "No way, that's no good! It's one of the government controlled business! I'll show you where to go tomorrow, okay?"

"Orrrrr we do it right after we register everyone!" Flame ask mouth agape and eyes shining.

Riolu giggles back. "Okay! That's a deal!"


	31. Burrow's creek

Last Chapter: Oh no! Team Snide has tried to stir up trouble at the recruitment session! Thankfully, Flame made short work of their boss! While Team God has lost a potential recruit, everything else went according to plans! Team God status:  
Currently Active  
Ranking: Normal  
Teammates number: 13  
Missons completed: 13  
Points: 550  
Points needed for next rank: 650 Teammates joined:  
Munchlax – Feed me  
Pichu – Thunderstorm  
Ralts – Al  
Riolu - Lucina  
Smoochum – Princess

Thunderstorm let out a sigh while sitting behind a tree, he waddles to the edge to look back at Al and Princess joining his side. Behind them is the happy tree in all of it's full glory with pokemons walking by and talking about. The trio are sporting backpacks, bandannas depicting their typings and a pin on them.

Smoochum tackles pichu, giving him a hug. However, the electric type pushes her away. "Get off me!"

She reluctantly sit down next to him, puffing her cheeks and crossing her little stubby hands at him. "meanie."

Pichu waddles back to the side of the tree and look over at the pokemons. However, he spots Munchlax getting out of the entrance and looking around. He quickly hides behind the tree with the others.

"Pichu, you-" Ralts get cut as Pichu shhs him with an angry look. "...Don't need to do that. Munchlax doesn't want to be with us. If he does, it will be for food!" Pichu let out a groan in return, rolling his eyes while still pressing his lips.

"Hi, guys! Are you hiding food?" Munchlax ask with one hand on the tree, sporting his own bandanna and backpack. Smoochum and Pichu gets startled and let out a little scream.

"Sorry, Munchlax. We don't have food." Ralts says.

"Oh, okay! I'll go get some! You guys wanna join?"

Ralts shakes his head. "We already ate."

"Really? There's no such thing as being full!" He smacks his stomach twice. "But if you say so! See you around!" He waves back while leaving. The little group waves back to him, Smoochum and Pichu completely wordless. As the Munchlax turns his back, everyone but Ralts cover their noses while looking at him walk away. Pichu gets up and motions the others to follow him further away. The trio passes some other trees before sitting behind another one, some flowers of different color giving them some cover.

Smoochum leans back toward one and takes it up, sniffing it up and letting out a "Ahhhh!" while Pichu looks back toward the happy tree and back at where Feed me left.

"Pichu, no one is stalking us." Ralts says while kneeling down.

"Are you sure? No one?" Pichu ask with a worrisome voice looking back at Ralts then back at the tree.

"No one, however you might attract attention if you keep worrying. Some Pokemons can smell that." Ralts explains.

Thunderstorm pouts back to him, walks to to the middle of the tree and sit down. His lips cracked into a massive grin while raising into the air, jumping off the ground and starts to dance. "ALRIGHT! I'M IN A TEAM!"

"Um...Actually we are in a team." Al corrects him.

Princess puff her cheeks angrily toward him while putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah! What makes you think you're the only one?"

"What? This was my plan all along! I still can't believe how easy that was!" Pichu sat down and dandles himself cheerfully.

"Ohhhh, but that stinky guy really needs to be cleaned! Why did no one tell him to do that?" Smoochum ask, putting her hands toward her lips in a worrisome fashion, looking back and forth at Pichu and Ralts.

"I can answer to that." Ralts says. "Flame ignores the smell because he absolutely want new members, however he will only break if it is too much. Phantom sees potential in feed me's rotten ways, but is awaiting the proper moment to deal with it. Lucina...I'm not sure since she's hard to read. While it is true they didn't ask him to go clean himself, they did ask him to not put food in his fur...Needless to say Munchlax lied when he said he won't do it anymore."

"Really? How do you know all that? I didn't saw you talk to them?" Smoochum ask toward the psychic type. Meanwhile Pichu gets his backpack off and read up some mail.

"I can read mind. I believe you can too...?" Ralts ask back to Smoochum.

"Um..." She twiddle one foot on the grass while putting her hands behind her back and look up in a worrisome fashion. "Mom says I'm not allowed to..."

"What's up with adults telling us what to do?" Pichu ask. "Mom says I can't use curse words but you heard that ghost say one casually and nobody said a thing!"

"You're just afraid to be beaten up by your mother for saying a word." Ralts explain.

"SHUSH! SHUSH! DON'T SAY THAT!" Pichu screams out while waving his hands about. He looks back at Ralts who kept his neutral look toward him. Pichu pouts back to him and cross his arms. "Aww, but what if I say one near her? I don't wanna get smacked..." He then grins back while wiping out the mail. "...I want to prove Mom I can do it!"

"Hmrph..." Princess pouts at Pichu. "I can't believe you refused Phantom's money just because of your Mommy! He gave me and Ralts five gold each!" Smoochum says while getting closer to Pichu in a begging fashion. "FIVE GOLD!"

"That's honorable, but as I said your mother won't care and-" Ralts explains.

"SHUT UP!" Pichu screams out while getting up. "You two do whatever, I'm gonna go do a mission!" He packs up his backpack and stomps out, however Princess gets in front of him and stops him.

"BUT WE CAN'T! ...We have to go back home soon like you said!" Smoochum whines to him.

"Pichu..." Ralts gets up and walks up to him. "Listen, I'm only saying this because your mother has a problem with that. You'll get hit if you announce you're part of a team, and even more if you do something reckless. Even if you show proof of your rewards, she'll go into that crazy mode you hate!"

"Why are you so mean...?" Pichu has a tear running down his cheek. Smoochum kisses it. "EWWWWW!" He pushes smoochum.

"I'm not mean, I'm just saying the truth. Is this why you've taken the name Thunderstorm? To change your identity?" Ralts ask.

"No...I've taken this name because Phantom said it was great! I don't wanna have people find out I'm in a team, but at the same time I can participate in one!" Thunderstorm then grins up. "And we hit the jackpot! No weird quizzes, no big entrance exam, not a single meeting with my parents and most importantly no big meanie telling us to go away!" He then crosses his arms proudly. "Now that's a summer vacation well done!"

"Ahhhhhh!-" Princess panic while flailing her hands about. "But Pichu! You've heard what Riolu said earlier! We're all due to head back to school in a week! Team or not!"

"So what?" Pichu walks behind Ralts and pats his back. "This guy right there can teleport us around like nothing! And we still have the weekends off!" Pichu then grins. "Annnnnnnnnd we're gonna have a WARPER HOME!" He raises his hands into the air happily.

"I wish we'd have more time, I really wanted to see the places they are going to..." Princess pouts while lowering her head, moving about.

Pichu snickers then pushes Smoochum. "We're not late, silly! We've got around another hour of play! The only reason why I said we have to go early was because I wanted to do missions!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Princess then smack a few times Pichu. "MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE!"

"OW! OW! -What's wrong with you?!" Pichu snaps back to her while defending himself. "Riolu said it will be boring!"

"It's not boring! It's FUN!" She snaps back at him. "Warper homes are FUN!"

"Princess, even if we would have went, there's a good chance we'd be in boring land." Al explains. "It's best to spend that time doing things that wouldn't bore us out."

"YEAH! ...So STOP IT!" Pichu shouts back to her.

Smoochum gives out a groan while pouting and crossing her arm, letting herself fall onto her butt. "...Fine. But if I hear it took less than a hour, I'm slapping the both of you!"

"Deal!" Pichu exclaims happily while getting his backpack off and taking out some mails, however he widens his eyes. "Er-" He then pats up his head. "This isn't right! No!" he shouts back to her. She takes off her tongue out at him and pull an eye.

Ralts kneels down and put his hands on his legs. "Guys, calm down. We're wasting time here when we could be doing other things!"

Pichu smiles up. "Ralts is right!" He looks back at the mail, reading it as Princess crawls behind him and gives him a hug from behind. "GET OFF!"

"What? I'm just trying to read the paper!"

"You're lying!" Whines Pichu,

the other pouts and give him a slam on the head. "Meanie."

"Ow...Why did we allow her in again?" Pichu ask toward Ralts.

"Because her mom is friends with yours and she was the key to going outside for you." Ralts explained while Pichu groaned before reading the mail again and Smoochum sitting next to Pichu, pouting.

"We can't do that one...Nor that one..." Pichu kept reading along, his face going from anticipation, happy smiles, frown and other emotions.

Smoochum waddles in front of Pichu as he keep reading. "Anything fun?"

"No!" Pichu whined while he kept reading. He then let out a groan. "...Guys! All of these things takes HOURS!"

"Not really." Ralts points toward his bandanna. "Remember what the other said! We can use the psychics at the guild to teleport us around, and-"

"But you can already do that?" Pichu gives him a confused look.

"I can, however I cannot teleport us to a location I do not know about."

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut that means you can teleport to locations you DO know about!" Pichu smiles up, Ralts nods back. "Then that means we don't need to go into the guild!"

"Pichu, even if we go back into the guild, there are currently no one that will provide our current location to your family, or mine...Or even Princess's. We are completely safe."

"What if it's not the case! Last time you said that we were still followed!" Pichu whines.

"It's true...I'm still working on that, but the guild has a no invisible rule so everyone has to be revealed, and will be forced to be revealed by the guild's psychics. That means we are fine if you'd like to ask for a teleport."

"Fine...But what about coming back home?"

Ralts points back to himself. "Um...You know I can just teleport ourselves back to our homes...?"

Pichu laughs back. "Right! Right! How could I forget!" He then read back the mail. "Okay! Soooo..." He turns his head toward Ralts, grinning.

"No." Al says while Thunderstorm nods back, his grin getting larger. "I don't even know how to get there!"

"Awww but you must at least know one mystery dungeon!" Pichu shuffles himself next to Ralts while still sitting down. "Look! All we need is a bunch of stuff from them for these!" He splits some mail to showcase three of them. "it won't even take an hour!"

"But it's dangerous and we're not that strong. Even if we can teleport about, there are too many dangers that can come to us." Ralts explains.

Pichu gets up while packing up the mail and giving off a smug look. "If you don't wanna go, I'll go!" He then goes toward the tree.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Princess shouts while joining his side.

Al looks down and sighs before teleporting next to Pichu and walking at his side. "Fine, but at the first sight of trouble, we're teleporting out." Pichu's smug look quickly cracks into a grin as he start skipping toward the entry.

The little trio made way for the reception. "Hello! Could you teleport us to burrow's creek?"

The male Meowstic handling the desk look back at the trio, blinking a few times. "Um...Let me...Check."

Al, Thunderstorm and Princess looks at each others while a minute passes. "...Sorry for the wait. Um-...Everything is in order. Try not to get yourself in harm's way and good luck!" The little trio then get enveloped into a flash, and appears outside of what appears to be some sort of entrance toward a tunnel around a forest.

"WHAT?" Pichu exclaims while looking around. "HOW-WHY-WHAT?!" He then grins up and jumps around, flailing his arms into the air. "THEY DID IT! THEY REALLY DID IT!"

"But how?" Princess ask while looking around.

"That's because neither Phantom or Flame has set a restriction on us. We can freely do our things as if we were adult." Ralts explains. "Burrow's creek is also close to happy town, meaning the psychic types doesn't have a problem sending us to it."

Pichu heads first into the hole. "Okay! But we don't have much time! All we need is random stuff from the mystery dungeon so let's go!"

Ralts followed close, however he notices Smoochum heading toward a flower. He teleports himself to her as she pick one and then back to Pichu before pushing her toward the entrance. "Huh? What happened?" She ask as she forward herself with the others while dropping the flower.

"We can't leave each others alone when we enter dungeons. You'll see why." Ralts explains as the trio kept walking downward into the darkness.

Pichu stops himself and look around worried. "Are you sure this is normal? It's really dark..." However, the light behind them disappear and both Thunderstorm and Princess screams while Ralts cover his ears. Not too soon and they appear nearby of a little shimmering river that illuminates their paths. Both Pichu and Smoochum sits up, gasping in a panic while looking around.

"...WHAT HAPPENED?!" Pichu shouts. Splashing noises with noises of electricity came from the nearby river startling the trio, a bunch of Tynamos flails around jumping from the water while yellow and blue jolts comes out of them.

Princess screams, however Ralts quickly get to her and press a hand against her lips while teleporting themselves nearby of the wall. "Shhhhhhhhh...!" He looks back toward the river, seeing the Tynamos stops, giving back silence to the cave as the sound of electricity echoes away.

Pichu looks back in shock toward the others, waddling back to them and whisper. "What do we do?!"

"Shh...You all learned Flash, right...? Ralts ask, Pichu and Smoochum looks at each other, then back at Ralts.

"No...?" The both of them whisper at the same time while sporting frowns.

"Okay..." Ralts start emanating a light from his body. "Think of a bright light wrapping you, I'm certain you two can do it!" He smiles up to them, however it didn't change their expression.

Pichu looks around and spot a sort of opening with vines. "THERE!" He shouts while rushing at it, the Tynamos began jumping again, creating electricity as the other two followed the electric rodent. The trio ran through a tunnel leading to a dark room...Which soon illuminated thanks to Ralts.

Pichu stops and look back behind them. "Are we safe...?" However, Ralts pulls him by the hand and turn right, running toward another tunnel as Princess followed. A large bolt of thunder surprises the trio as it storms through the tunnel they came from, making them jump high into the air before continuing their running.

"We can't stop now! There's something vile with those things! It's wants to eat us!" Ralts explains as they reach another room. He stops for a moment, then start running toward another pathway. "THERE!"

However Pichu spots something on the ground and releases himself from Ralts grip. He quickly takes up a tm. "There! I got our first mission completed!" He lift it up into the air while Ralts teleport to his side.

Pichu's head gets grabbed by a Elektross as Ralts reappear next to him. The psychic type gets slammed into Princess by the large electric type. Pichu slams his pinned badge, teleporting both him and the invader away as the giant puts him into his mouth.

Ralts stumbles trying to get up, but then press Princess's badge while she screams. The two teleport right into the guild seeing the Elektross midbite into Pichu's chest, however completely immobile as other jeers at him while a venusaur tried to separate the two but unable to. The Elektross then disappears, leaving Thunderstorm with little punctured wounds bleeding around the stomach and a hole on his backpack. He get wrapped by the grass type. "OW OW OW...!"

"Are you alright kid?" The venusaur ask while letting Pichu onto the ground, he quickly hold himself in pain while a Audino rushes to his side and heals him up.

"Is...Is he gone?" Pichu kept his eyes closed, however his facial expression changed from pain to happiness as he began to dance.

"A-Are you okay? He's gone!" Audino explains while finishing her healing. Pichu picks up the TM and forward it to her.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I DID MY FIRST MISSION!" Pichu exclaims happily, then start dancing again.

Ralts facepalm at the sight while Smoochum along and dances with him. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"...Should I call your parents?" Audino ask with a worrisome expression.

Ralts teleport next to her. "Don't worry, we are heading back home, and Pichu here has learned a very important lesson."

"Um..." Audino looks back to Ralts. "I don't know about that..."

Pichu pokes Princess and then Ralts. "Come on! Come on! Let's get that redeemed!" He then rushes toward the reception with Princess following him. Ralts teleport himself to them.

Venusaur looks back toward Audino. "Heh! Kids!" She nods back while pouting.

Meanwhile Princess looks back at Pichu. "That was really scary! I really thought we were goners!"

"Ah- Don't worry!" Pichu tugs at his scarf with his free hand. "As soon as I got into trouble, I pressed that beauty!"

"You didn't..." Ralts let out a little groan. "Pichu, you have to understand we can't let ourselves in danger like that! Even if we got out!"

"Yeah, but we got out! And we're still alive! Sometime it's takes recklessness to do something good!" Pichu boasts. Ralts facepalm in return. In front of them a bulbasaur leaves with a little bag and rejoin the venusaur. Pichu quickly forward his TM toward the male Meowstic handling the desk. "One TM for...!" He then looks back into his backpack, taking out mails with a hole on each and looking at them.

"Um...You don't need to do that...the TM can be forwarded to-um...Another mission..." Explained the Meowstic.

"Ah! This one!" Pichu jumps to put both one of the holed up mail and the technical machine onto the table.

The psychic type takes both of them and examine them. "Um...This TM is Protect...Which isn't part of that mission."

"WHAT?!" Pichu screams, then pouts angrily while crossing his arms. "I went through ALL this-"

"WE!" Smoochum shouts angrily at him.

"-Trouble JUST to get told that?!" Pichu then takes a shouting stance at the Meowstic. "THIS IS AWFUL!"

"Er...Calm down!" The Meowstic forward two hands toward him. "I said...someone need that TM! ...That means you still completed a mission, but-um...not that one!"

Pichu's eyes widen, then grins up, rubbing his hands together. "How perfect! What's the price?"

A little bag appeared in front of Pichu, he quickly grabs it up and explores the content, revealing a pile of gold, copper and silver. "Inside the bag is...Er-300 coins. Please-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pichu screams up happily, rising his head toward the Meowstic who gets startled as the little electric type began to get engulfed in a bright light, he then look back at Ralts and Princess, then toward the rest of the pokemons in the guild before completely becoming invisible through the light.

The light stopped, revealing the Pichu shaking himself. "I'M NOT READY TO EVOLVE YET!" He grins up shouting and jumping on spot while shaking the bag.

"Why not? I thought you wanted to be big...?" Smoochum ask, confused.

"No way! Not before my mom sees this! She's gonna freak up!" He happily explains while dandling the bag around.

Al puts his hands on Thunderstorm's shoulder and look directly into his eyes. "Pichu, you should have evolved. Your mother would have understood! Now she's still gonna be mean toward you."

"Aww...Way to break off the mood." Pichu pouts back...However he grins back. "...But not if I got you two at my side! Teleport us away!"

"Are you sure...?" Ralts sternly says at Pichu. You know what will happen."

"Um..." Pichu keep looking at Ralts, then nods. "Yeah!"

Ralts keep his eyes locked onto Pichu while the other kept a confident look. A flash of light then engulf both the two and Smoochum. The trio appears right into Thunderstorm's home as Raichu finished making some tea, turning around and getting startled by the little group, dropping some of the tea on the floor. "Oh! O-Oh my! Pichu! How many time have I told you to come through the door?!" She looks back to him angrily. "Now look at what you've done!" She points at the mess and stomp the floor.

"Sorry madame Raichu..." Ralts says while picking up the liquid and teleporting it away. Raichu soften her expression toward Ralts, however she glares back toward Pichu.

"Um...Mom?" Pichu dandles the bag toward her. "I got a gift for you...!"

"Did...Did you join a team?" She sets her cup onto the table, then stomps back toward the Pichu, who walks back while forwarding the little stack.

"Y-Yeah! B-"

"TO YOUR ROOM! RIGHT NOW!" She points toward a open room nearby of her. Pichu quickly drops the bag and leave to his room. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Come on! Out! Out!" She takes up the hands of both Smoochum and Ralts while forwarding them forcefully toward the exit, she then opens up the door and point outside.

"We're sorry! We-"

"OUT!" Raichu interrupts Princess, angrily looking back to her while pointing outside. She reluctantly gets out, pouting along with Ralts. The door slams down behind them, startling Princess as she began to cry. Ralts takes her hand and teleport away.

Meanwhile Pichu looks back toward outside his room hearing his mother kicking out his friends while sitting on a stack of hay in a fetal position. He trembles while his heartbeat start to fill his ears. As soon as he hear the door clack, he shuffles himself toward the wall, rustling up the hay underneath him. He began whispering a little countdown while hearing the stomps...And widens his eyes as his mother comes into the room with one hand raised into the air. He closes his eyes while lifting his head up...And getting smacked. "TAKE IT OFF!"

Pichu violently rolls down onto the happy tree floor, hacking out and trying to reach for his throat while gasping for air.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Raichu shouts toward everyone, who looks back to her. She disappeared into thin air while a Audino appeared nearby of Pichu.

"Oh-oh no..." She healed him up. "...Are you okay?"

Instead of a response, Pichu simply bawled and gave her a hug.

A flash of light reveals Destiny with the joy ribbon wrapped around her neck along with Flame appearing in a little area of Happy Town, Natu laying on top of the Scorbunny's head. Flame forward his two hands toward a building. "Welcome to the-!"

Destiny walks backward in a panic at the first sight. "OHMYGODIT'SONFIRE!""

"Flame looks back, however he laughs up. "That's not on fire, silly! That's just torches! See?" He points toward the eyes-styled windows of a large braixen head.

Destiny shudder, lying down on the ground. "Ugh...Are you sure? This looks really scary..."

"Of course I am! Come on in!" Flame enthusiastically says while getting inside the mouth and keeping the door open for Destiny, however she doesn't budge from where she is, keeping her eyes closed. "Come on! Let's go!"

Flame's smile turns into a frown as Destiny doesn't respond back. He forward himself toward her and kneel. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you should turn your sad face..." He press his paws against Destiny's lips pushing them to reveal her teeth. He quickly let go, his face cracking into a nervous one while trying to look cheerful. "Errr-Let's not do that anymore!" He began to dandle in front of her. "Cheer up~ Will ya~?"

Destiny looks back toward the ground and let out a little groan before looking back to Flame. "It's just...My heart's pounding like crazy...That thing's scaring me..."

"Is that so...?" Flame looks back toward the head. "It's just a silly old head! Plus it's so weird since you enter someone's mouth! Even weirder how many of those are around town!"

"...Didn't you say it was a old building? It looks like anything but old!"

Flame gets up and moves around Destiny as she tries to keep her sight on him. "It is! If you walk around in a biiiiiiiiig circle, you'd see other places like this one! Notably Kecleon's shop, Persian's bank, Kangaskhan's storage and even Alakazam's home!" He then looks back to her. "If we went to Alakazam's, you'd see the same thing!"

"Please tell me they don't all have creepy eyes like this one...!"

Flame takes a closer look to the eyes. "Ummm...Some do, but they're mostly on at night. This one's different because it's held by a fire type and even then you absolutely need all the light possible in a library!"

Destiny gets up and get nearby of the door, however she stop in front of it. "Um...Flame? Could you open it for me?"

Flame smiles back and quickly does so for her, allowing her to pass first. A little bell at the door rings. Inside the sight of several book shelves, a large circular staircase leading up to another floor and a Jigglypuff, Chikorita along with a Eevee can be seen reading books at a little lounging area. Meanwhile a Delphox reading "The passion of love" gives a little wave with her hand at her desk, several books and document can be seen nearby of her.

"See? It's looks pretty good!" Flame rejoins Destiny and forward himself beyond her to the Delphox.

"It's...A library I guess." She hurries herself to the side of Flame. Meanwhile Natu looks around and flies off next to Destiny, hopping alongside her. Destiny looks back and smiles at the little bird.

As Flame approaches the desk, the Delphox sets her book downward on the table and looks back at the Scorbunny. "Oh...? I was expecting you!" She takes a little book and places it in front of him labelled 'Lost fortune of mount Victory' . "A most delightful tale for an avid reader!"

Flame's face brightens as he takes up the book. "Thank you mister-Um-Madame Delphox!"

The woman chuckles back. "My my, my husband is on your mind? Are you gonna be part of his class this year?"

Flame shakes his head while packing up the book. "Nope! Not this year! I've got myself into a team and I'm gonna put my knowledge to the test! ...Meaning!" He looks back to her, letting himself dandled on spot. "I'd like to take a book on nature! The things I can find out there, what's edible and what's not! ...Annnnnd I'd also like your best book showcasing different species of pokemons, what they eat and other stuff!"

"Ah...?" The Delphox's turns into a frown for a moment, but then she smiles back while rising a branch with a flame on it.

Destiny's eyes widen toward the fire and rushes toward the exit, pushing the door easily and getting out. Flame barely has time to react before rushing to her. "WAIT!" Meanwhile the Delphox chuckles to herself, however her face gets somber...And little Natu looks back toward her.

"DESTINY! WAIT!" Flame shouts back to her outside, however she kept running toward a nearby park. He start rushing to her side and jumps in front of her. She quickly tries to stop herself, however she bumps into Flame and the two of them stumble on the edge of a fountain sporting a statue of a Dragonite mid-flight spewing up a stream of water. "Ow..."

Flame gets up and look back to Destiny. "It was a joke! Delphox likes to tease with their flames this way! You got nothing to fear!"

"THAT'S NOT A JOKE!" Destiny whines back while lifting her head toward Flame. "...I thought she was gonna put fire to the whole place!"

"That'd be silly! You know how some pokemons are!-"

"No. I don't know!" Destiny sternly says to Flame. "Even if I was here for like a whole week now I have no idea! What if someone tries to kill us? It felt like it!"

"Noooooooo...They do that because they see the future in their flames! I think it's silly because I don't believe in that, but they do!"

"Look, I don't wanna go back there!" Destiny whines back. "You can't make me!"

Flame takes the book out of his backpack and present it to her. "Look! That's a new book by my favorite author! Would you think someone like that would try to kill me?"

Destiny let out a groan while getting up.

Flame gets the book back into his backpack. "Destiny, I know you're scared but you shouldn't let that get over your head!-"

"It's not that...Something tells me I shouldn't be around fire! Like- Not one bit. It's just crazy how I feel right now..." She looks back to Flame with a pouts. "I really don't know why..."

Flame takes a moment to look back to her. "Hmm..." He places one paw toward his chin. "I think I've heard of that before..."

"Heard of what...?"

"Ahhh- Come on! It's on the tip of my tongue!" Flame brushes his head. "AH! LIL'DUDE'S STILL THERE!" He start running toward the library, however he stops himself mid-run and turns back to Destiny with one leg up before walking back to her. "Right...He'll be fine. I swear." He then smiles up back toward Destiny. "If I recall that is something called typophobia!"

"Huh? Typophobia...?" Destiny looks back to Flame, confused.

"Okay! I'm a fire type!" Flame takes off his backpack, letting it onto the ground and hops into the fountain. "That means I should fear water types more, right...?" He splashes the water around.

"Why the weird name...? I don't get it."

Flame let out a sigh. "No, you don't get it! It means fear of types! There are specific one but in your case it's normal since you're an Ice type that gets easily beaten up by fire types!"

Destiny let out a little groan. "Are you sure this is why I'm fearful...?"

Flame nods back. "Entirely! I don't really fear other types because happy town is very safe! Well...Usually! And when something happens someone do something fast to resolve it! Pluuuuus you have cool teams like team Guardian running about so that's even better!"

"Okay..." Destiny looks back at the ground. "But I don't get it...Why me? Why do I have to fear...?"

Flame shrugs back to her then gets out of the fountain, dripping water on the ground. "Beats me! Your kind isn't really seen around here so maybe it's like when you ate that steak earlier but then chomped on veggies?'

"...Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just making a big deal out of it. Let's go back, okay?" Destiny smiles up to Flame. He smiles back up to her and then shakes himself up while heating himself. "Ewwww! Stop it!"

Flame puts back his backpack on his back. "There we go! Spiffy and good to go!" He then goes toward the large braixen head while Destiny follows him. As he opens up the door and Destiny gets inside, they notice little dude looking straight back at them.

"Are you okay?" Destiny ask toward the little bird who nods back and hops toward the Delphox's desk before flying onto it...As six books floats toward the desk while the lady reads her book. Destiny shudders and whispers toward Flame. "She's a witch...Right?"

Flame lets out a little laugh and whisper back. "That's no witch! She's a psychic type! A lot of her work would be boring if she had to move around, right?" He start going back to the desk, still whispering. "...She fully has the whole place memorized so she can forward books to her without even looking anymore!"

"Huh...?" Destiny stays on spot while looking at Flame leave.

Flame goes to the Delphox while she gives out a haughty laugh. "My my...it's been some time I've smelled the scent of fear...! Such a honest one from someone who appears to be freezing cold!"

Flame looks up to the woman who leans down onto the table, one arm down and her head pressing against one hand. "Sorry! ...My friend has Pyrophobia! Please be mindful around her!" He explains while beckoning destiny to come by, she pouts back to him and shakes her head as a no.

Delphox let out a little laugh. "Oh, it's quite fine! My dear! If anything, I'm quite surprise my premonition for you was right despite what I've seen in the journal...!" She then forward three books to the Scorbunny.

"Really? What premonition...?" He smiles up while picking up the books and reading their titles. 'The art of impersonation', 'The grand book of magic tricks' and 'Psychology and you'. He looks back in confusion to her. "Huh?"

"Ah yes...! Quite the same except you were followed by a Froakie! I suppose you must know who I am talking about...?"

Flame shakes his head and places the books onto the desk. "I'm afraid not! I saw many of them, but I don't know any of them!"

"Ah...Such a shame! The two of you made such a good team together. His lack of confidence seems a little more manageable than your little icy friend!" She then looks back toward Natu. "And what about this little one? ...he appears to be quite young to be following you two!"

"Ah-Um...Yeah! That's Lil'Dude! We found him and...Oooooooooohhhhhh nooooooooooo..." Flame let out a groan. "Madame Delphox! I completely forgot! My friend and teammate Phantom found Lil'Dude last night, and we were meant to sent out an alert about his father-He's selling them!"

Delphox takes a more serious look. "Is that so...?"

She takes another look at Natu, who nods back."It is...True."

"His Father is a Honchkrow, do you know anything about them?" Flame ask.

Delphox crosses her arms. "Hmph...Someone has to answer to this. And I will." She then smiles back toward Flame. "If you'd like I can keep Natu at my home. His kin is rare but withhold a great potential for deciphering the future. Perhaps fate has been twisted in his favor." She then gives a smile to Lil'dude, who tilts his head toward her.

Flame let out a sigh. "I feel bad...I said I would do something about it in the morning, but I spent the entire night doing missions and woke up at dinner time. My team also had a meeting and I was the one who prepared it."

"Hm..." Delphox tap her jaw with one finger while looking back at Flame. "Ah- Give me a moment." She looks back toward the spiraling stairs. Meanwhile Flame looks around, spotting Destiny talking with the little trio while reading her own book. He smiles up at the sight then looks back at the stair as one book descend and floats all the way to him. He picks it up and look at the title. 'Time management and you.'

Flame smiles up to Delphox. "Thank you!"

"Ah, it's no problem!" She smiles back. "It's good to see you take proper responsibilities, but you shouldn't push yourself or your teammates too much." She then places two books in front of Flame. "I believe these are yours...?" Flame packs up the book in his hands and then look at the others. 'The little big book of Pokemon' and 'Nature and you'.

"Thank you again!-Ah! Um...One last thing! Is there any books on humans?"

"Ah...?" Delphox takes a thinking pose. "Hm...Human...?"

"Actually my friend is a human!" He points at Destiny who is still reading a book.

Delphox looks back to her with an intriguing look. "Ah...? Is that what her species is called...? I could have sworn she was a sort of ice type Vulpix...!" She then takes a smug look toward toward the Scorbunny. "My-My! Do you have an eye for the little lady...?"

"WHAT! N-No...!" Flame says suddenly. Delphox laughs in return.

"My! You're so adorable when you panic!" She leans back onto the desk and gives him a pinch to the cheek. "I'm teasing with you!"

Flame pouts while rubbing his cheek. "It's not like that! Humans are from another world, and she was turned into a ice type vulpix! My friend Phantom is one too, he's a Phantump!"

"Ooooooh...! So that's why my flame faltered at her sight!" She looks back at Destiny while pressing one hand against her cheek, and crossing the other arm around her chest. She then looks back at Flame. "I'm afraid I have nothing for humans!" She then takes another thinking position. "...However, there are many books I have yet to read, and perhaps my mother would know more about that. I'll have to look up to her for advises, for now your best bet would be to try and find out a solution at the happy tree guild, I believe they have private documentation that may help you and your friends figure out why this happened."

"Huh? I thought you've read every books there is!" Flame ask, confused.

Delphox let out a haughty laugh. "Oh...Dear boy! If it was the case, I'd be just as old as my grand-mother! If not more! My...A decade still hasn't passed over from the time I've taken responsibilities for the family business!"

"Aww...So you're saying certain books may hold some keys to her?" Flame ask while looking around.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to get your hopes up, but I believe there are clues in certain books...After all you know what they say about legends!"

Flame turns back to her as both of them says the same line. "Legends always contains some forms of truth!" The two then laughs together.

"Ah...Go ahead, take your time! I wish you best of luck!" She smiles back to him.

"Thank you madame Delphox!" Flame smiles up to her.


	32. Spinda Cafe

Last Chapter: Al, Thunderstorm and Princess went into a mystery dungeon! However, their little adventure has been put to a quick stop by a Elektross. Meanwhile as Phantom and Lucina went to check for a new base, Flame and Destiny went to the library! Team God status:  
Currently Active  
Ranking: Normal  
Teammates number: 13  
Missons completed: 14  
Points: 565  
Points needed for next rank: 635 Last Mission completed / Requester / Reward:: I need protection. - Lopunny - 300 coins / 15 points

Destiny looks back at Eevee, Jigglypuff and Chikorita leaving as they wave goodbye to her. She returns the wave with a paw smiling back while saying goodbye. As they get outside, she looks back toward her paw and frowns while motioning it around, extending it, trying to twist it and rubbing the floor.

She then looks back toward the lounging area where Flame is happily lying on his stomach while reading a big encyclopedia on the floor while waddling his legs nearby of both his backpack and her own...Along with some books lying about. She then looks back at Delphox talking to Lil'Dude.

She walks back next to Flame and leans down. "No call yet?"

"Nope!"

"...What are you reading?" Destiny leans back toward the book.

Flame slides up the book cover toward her. "Flora Encyclopedia! I've been curious about what sort of things I can get in the woods and beyond, there's lots of information in there about different plants, mushrooms and other stuff!" He taps the current page featuring several little red flowers. "See? These little flowers are called Dragon's roots! They're edible but their main use is healing burns!"

Flame places himself in front of destiny while crossing his legs, and letting one paw forward her and point at it with the other paw. "Okay! Imagine I have a bowl!"

Destiny looks back toward the paw. "Yeah...?"

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" He slams his paw onto the other, Destiny looks back at him with one eyebrow lifted. "YOU SMASH-Errr..." He then lowers his voice. "You smash everything into pieces, and that's it! You should have a sort of paste that you applies to the burnt area and it should heal itself up!"

"Really? And where do you find that...?"

"Um..." He then looks back at the page. "Naturally, it should grow around spring and stick around afterward all the way until winter. They're commonly found in the forests, and up keeping them is easy peazy!" He then pats a lower section of the page. "It says here that it's also commonly found with other healing plants and rarely nearby of something dangerous! ...Annnnnnd it's a very good idea to plant some nearby of your house alongside to any plants that may provide cures!"

"They do look cute! Though a little small..."

"Oh, that's actually what they look like when they first grow! In that state you have to paste them up to get the property! ...If we turn the page..." He flips it by one, then another one and taps it. 'THERE!...That's a real Dragon root!" A striking red flower darkening toward the middle of itself with darken, yet reddish pistils popping out is on the page along with it's stem sporting sharp thorns and some leaves.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Destiny approaches to look at it better.

Flame nods back. "Hmhm! Says here that one fully grown plant is-"

(Hello. This is Alakazam from the happy tree guild. Your teammate Phantom and Lucina are at the first floor of the guild and are awaiting your presence.)

Destiny quickly stood up and looks around while shouting. "HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" in panic while one of Flame's ear twitch.

"Time to go!" Flame closes down the Encyclopedia while getting up.

"WHAT? JUST LIKE THAT?!" Destiny shouts up to him while he picks her backpack and walk back to her.

Flame nods. "Yep! Just like that!" He helps her get the backpack on herself.

Destiny pouts. "But he won't respond back!"

"That's because we're not psychic types, silly!" Flame then pats up Destiny's backpack. "If he wants to keep talking to us, we'd be allowed to talk back! This was just a message to say it's time to go!"

Destiny then let out a little groan. "That sucks...Why can't it be like phones?"

"Phones?" Flame ask while going to his own backpack and putting it on.

"Yeah!" Destiny tries to place a paw toward one of her ear while looking back at Flame. "Phones allows you to talk to anyone on earth from the USA to Japan! And that instantly! ...Why can't we do the same with them? I just don't understand!"

"I...Really have no idea what you just said with USA and Japan, but I understood the planet! Are you saying something like..." Flame makes a circle with one of paw, then rise his two paws apart of each others. "The very end of the world? Like you stand at one side of a sphere, and I'm on the other side?"

"Yeah! That! Why can't we do that here?"

"Well...There's a lot of theory and possibilities, we could even get stones that allows us to communicate anywhere in the world! But they don't come cheap, and you need a very skilled psychic type for it! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut..." Flame start walking away toward the desk. "Come on! We can't stay here forever! Phantom and Riolu are waiting!"

"Hey! Wait!" Destiny joins to his side, looking back at the books. "Shouldn't we get them back where they were?" She then looks back at the door. "Or leave through the door?"

"Silly! Delphox will arrange them back! She prefers it that way! And no way, silly! We're gonna teleport!"

Destiny let out a little groan. "Do we really have to...?"

"Hmhm!" Flame stops at the desk and look back at Delphox. "Thank you again! Please take good care of Lil'dude!"

"HUH? LIL'DUDE'S GONNA STAY WITH HER?!" Destiny shouts while looking back and forth at Flame, then at Delphox, then at Natu.

Delphox gives out a haughty laugh. "Oh...Oh course my dear! Now now, don't worry about him! You two look ready for adventuring, but it's getting late outside! A good night of rest should do you two wonders...But not before a good meal!" She winks back at Flame who nods back and smiles.

Destiny looks back toward Flame with a pout. "Are you sure this is a good idea? We could take him back..."

Flame looks back toward Destiny. "Not really, Delphox can teach him a lot of things! We barely have the time for ourselves, so why would we have time teaching what Natu should learn? If anything, he'll have two wonderful teachers!"

"But what if...!" Destiny looks back furtively back at Delphox then at Flame. "Can we talk outside for a minute...?"

"Please, take all the time you need!" Delphox smiles up to Destiny who kept her pout as she walks toward the exit.

Flame looks at Destiny then back at Delphox. "I'll try to make it short, sorry!" He then goes to open up the door for the ice vulpix.

Outside the sun is about to set. Destiny looks back to Flame. "What if it's a ploy to eat him? We can't leave him alone with her!"

Flame crosses his arms and look back at her with an angry look. "Destiny, if I never saw Delphox in my life, I would have agreed with you...But I've spent one of my best year with them! Sure, when I first saw them the first thing I could ever think about is those stupid teeth of them!" He says while uplifting Destiny's lips, however she shakes him away. "But that doesn't mean they're bad just because I was scared of their teeth!"

"Are you saying I got scary teeth too?" Destiny whines.

"Yeah, they're sharp." He then shows off his own. "Mine are not, and you can see a buckteeth!" He then shakes himself. "But we're not here to talk about that. What I'm trying to say is we don't have what it takes to raise pokemons on our own! We just began a team, but we have no one that can really take care of them except if I get a Indeedee to help. Delphox here has all the time in the world to properly raise him, plus as she said Natus are one of the best psychics in the world because they are said to see both the future, the past and the present at the same time."

"...Now don't ask me how it works, I don't know!" Flame continued. "But Delphox also has links to other teams, plus she can handle getting other trusty people on how to help the natus, and hopefully find the father before us, or any crooked teams that might see it as some sort of opportunities. Basically this is the good scenario we want because Natu will have a proper teacher, and we can do whatever! A Indeedee in another scenario is fine, but they feed on happiness so they need other people to support them positively, meaning if Natu isn't happy enough, they may need to go elsewhere with him! ...Do you understand?"

"...Not really? I'm just saying Natu should be with us because it doesn't feel right if he stays with Delphox!"

"Destiny, if I wanted to have Natu with me, I'd have picked up a parental book! But it's not the case. I don't even think I should be taking my time for someone else this way! ...Because I wanna go adventuring, doing fun things! ...Saving people!" He extends his arms into the air while shining his eyes and letting his mouth wide open. "...And what about you? Do you think you have what it takes to help Lil'dude achieve his greatness...?"

"...No?" She pouts back at him.

"See? Then why would you want to keep lil'dude if we can't even raise him properly? Delphox right there wants to do that for us for free! That's more than enough! Plus that means he gets to spend some extra time with mister delphox to learn all the cool stuff there is around the world! Just like he did for me!" He then stand upright putting himself in a proud position. "If anything, he's gonna have one good life!"

Destiny groans. "Fine...You win..."

Flame smiles up. "Don't feel so bad! Beside we can see Lil'dude anytime we want! ...Whether he'll spend time with mister or Madame, we can just go back after school, or maybe at the library!" He then opens up the door. "Come on! Phantom and Lucina are waiting for us!"

"Right...I'm sorry Flame." Destiny says while heading back inside, and heading toward the desk where Delphox awaits with a smile. She goes to the desk and pouts back. "I'm sorry, madame Delphox! I hope you take good care of him! ...And I'm sorry for not saying hello earlier."

"It's okay, my dear! And don't worry about little Natu, he'll be fine with me and my husband!" She looks back toward Lil'dude who nods toward Destiny, then looks back at the ice type vulpix. "You can come see him anytime-Ah...Erm." She upright herself while placing one hand around her stomach and pressing her cheek with a hand. "Nevermind the anytime, but do knock at the door anytime!" She smiles back.

"Huh?" Destiny looks back toward Flame, who looks toward the ceiling while lifting his two paws up as a shrug.

"Before you two leave, I'd like to give you a little piece of advice, little human!" Delphox places herself in a comfortable leaning position on her desk as Destiny looks back to her.

"Flame told you?" She looks back to Flame, then to the Delphox.

"Hmhm! I've never seen your type before-That is the ice vulpix version of you! ...And neither did I see a human! However, I would suggest you to try some relaxation technique if you feel fear rising within you...And I do mean in places where you shouldn't have any reason to fear, my dear!" She winks back to her, then make wave toward her nose. "The scent of fear is very noticeable for many pokemons, and even in town that could get you a lot of trouble-and this isn't just at night! So please, do be careful deary!" She then crosses her arms and let her head lean on top of them. "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be fearing anything, especially in such a friendly place!"

Destiny let out a little groan. "I'll...Think about it? I'm not quite sure myself..."

Flame gives a pat on Destiny's backpack. "Bye Delphox! Bye Lil'dude! We'll see you later!"

Delphox smiles and gives off a wave. "Bye!"

"Bye?" Lil'dude ask while tilting his head.

"Um...Bye!" Destiny says, Flame presses her badge as the two of them appears in the happy tree guild.

"...Flame? What was that about? And why did she acted all weird?" Destiny ask while looking at Flame.

Flame start walking toward the lounging area as pokemons walk by, passing next to a Golduck with two Psyduck following him. "Um...You mean the fear or...?"

"No...The one where she said anytime, but she changed it! It's like something bad happened...And I still fear for Natu...I really feel bad..."

"Oh! That one! It's just one time I went to their house when they said I could come by anytime, I've looked in their room while they were having fun!" Flame smiles back to her, then look at a table spotting Phantom talking to Lucina, both sporting backpacks and a bandanna matching their types.

"Fun...?" Destiny, giving a curious look to Flame.

"Hmhm! They were touching themselves, she was lapping his penis and-"

"TOO MUCH!" Destiny snaps back to him and runs toward the table while Flame frowns.

"And...Heeeeeeey, Destiny! My girl! How was things with Flame?" Phantom looks back toward Destiny, who quickly takes up a seat and let her paws lean onto the table.

"Nothing...!" Both Phantom and Lucina gives her a weird out look.

"...Alright? Hey, buddy! How was things with Destiny?" Phantom ask toward Flame, giving him a wink.

"It was fine!" Flame takes his own seat while letting down his backpack. "She just ran away because I was talking about-"

"DRAGON! ...Dragon roots!" Destiny shouts. "Flame was talking about Dragon roots! And it was...Um-Really pretty! It has that nice black and red shame- and um...THORNS! YES! THORNS!"

"-Mister and Madame Delphox having fun! But the real thing that happen is we allowed Lil'dude to stay with them!" Flame explained while Destiny spoke at the same time.

"You'll have to restart, I couldn't really understand a thing due to Destiny..." Lucina crosses her arms, lifting an eyebrow toward the embarrassed vulpix, then looks back at Flame. Meanwhile Destiny let out a little groan.

"What I was saying is we let Lil'dude stay with madame and mister Delphox! We'll be able to see them anytime as long as we knock on the door and they respond back! And we also got a few books!" Flame says while taking out two books and forward them to Phantom, who looks them up. 'The little big book of Pokemon' and 'Nature and you'. He then packs it up in his own backpack.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it!" Phantom smiles up to him. "On our side we got the perfect location for the new base, we'll have it ready in a few days or so!"

"Ohhhhhhh, REALLY?!" Flame slams down the table with his eyes shining and mouth agape back at Lucina who giggles at the sight while Phantom nods back happily. "WHAT'S THE LOCATION? CAN WE SEE IT?!"

"Sure we can! Come on, let's go!" Phantom says while flying toward the reception. Meanwhile Lucina has a wide grin while getting down her own seat and heading over. Flame followed while Destiny takes a moment to gives a weird out look toward Lucina and Phantom before heading next to Flame.

"Flame...!" Destiny says toward Flame, the Scorbunny looks back to her while following the other.

"Yeah?" Flame ask back.

"Um..." Destiny stops. "Can we talk for a second...?"

Flame looks back at the other leave and then back at Destiny. "We shouldn't let the other wait, come on!" He began to walk again, taking up the speed. The two got in line with Phantom and Riolu at the reception. "Soooo where is it?!" Flame ask eyes shining and mouth agape while forwarding his paws in anticipation.

"Ah, don't worry about it, kid! It's a surprise!" Phantom says while Lucina snickers.

"...Why are you laughing?" Destiny ask to her.

She looks away while placing her hands behind her back. "Ah-Um, nothing!"

"...What's going on?" Destiny ask toward Phantom who gets in front of the desk as soon as the pokemon in front is finished, a Scyther.

"Hello! I'd like you to take us at..." Phantom kept looking at the receptionist, a male Meowstic.

"Um..." The Meowstic then nods.

"...Why did you stop yourself?" Destiny ask toward Phantom as a light wraps the little group. They then appear in front of a large Spinda head with light getting out of it's swirly eye-patterns.

"...HUH?" Destiny shouts at the sight. Both Phantom and Riolu start bursting into a laugh.

Flame laughs back. "I knew it!"

"...YOU KNEW TOO?!" Destiny shouts back toward Flame, who laughs back.

"No no!" He waves a hand toward her. "I said...I knew! I didn't knew through!"

"I and Lucina thought of finishing the day with a similar touch! You guys went to the library, turns out it was a Braixen-whatever head! And we went to an Alakazam one! So here's a Spinda-That what it was, right?" Lucina nods back to Phantom with a smile. "Yep, so here we are at Spinda's cafe!" Phantom exclaim while floating backward toward the entry and then turning around.

"But what about the base?" Destiny ask toward Lucina.

"Oh, don't worry! We'll talk about it inside! Come on!" Lucina beckons her as she goes inside with Flame and Phantom. Destiny takes a moment to look at the eyes of the Spinda before heading inside with the rest.

Inside several tables are about while there are pokemons eating. There is also a little stage with a Primarina singing in the back. Riolu takes the lead and get to a table, sitting first while the other joins her.

"Wow, she's pretty!" Destiny says while looking back at the singer "What's her name?"

Lucina looks back to her. "She's one of the main songstress of the cafe! She doesn't have a name but she's usually there around this time. She really has talents-But that goes for all Primarinas!"

"Hello! Welcome to Spinda's family cafe!" A Spinda with a pen on one of his ear along with menus and a notepad acclaims while expertly stumbling and turning around as he places a menu in front of Flame, Lucina and Destiny and Phantom.

"Um-Why did you gave one to the ghost?" Destiny ask toward Spinda.

Phantom laughs. "Destiny, please! I may be a ghost but I still eat!"

"You mean Phantom?" Flame corrects her with a frown.

"That's...Very hard to believe..." Destiny gives a confused look toward Phantom.

"It's hard to believe but some of our best customers are ghosts!" Spinda says with a smile while stumbling about and taking off his pen while rising his board, he points out toward a Ghastly enjoying a shake while using a straw. "Even in death Spinda's cafe's the best!"

Destiny shudder while keeping her eyes on the Ghastly while Phantom chuckles. Spinda spins around and look back at everyone. "Anyone would like a drink?"

"Yeah! I'd love a Oran-shake!" Lucina ask.

"Spinda's spin for me!" Flame peeps.

"Um...Water?" Destiny ask, unsure.

"I'll take um...Got any alcohol drinks?" Phantom ask while picking up the menu and looking for the drinks.

"Oh! Sorry! We don't serve that here! My ol' pops tried but it broke the mood of the cafe! We only serve family friendly drinks!"

"Hm, I'll take the sourprise." He smiles up to Spinda.

"Oohhhh! Good luck!" Spinda let up while spinning about and signing it on his board. "Annnnnd done! I'll be back with the drinks!" Spinda acclaim while spinning toward the Spinda counter where one of them is shaking up drinks.

The little group takes a moment to look at their menu. Destiny looks back at everyone managing to hold theirs, and tries to do the same.

Lucina talks back to Phantom. "So sourprise, hm? Good thing ours is sweet!" She then giggles, Phantom chuckles back.

"I just can't wait to see what you guys got!" Flame peeps while dandling his legs. "Did you guys take it near the ocean or some water?"

Lucina looks back toward Flame with a grin and makes a zipping move in front of her mouth while nodding before snickering.

"Ohhhhhh! So that means YEAH!" Flame shouts happily.

Lucina gives a sort of happy pout toward him. "Awww, you got me! Phantom, your trick didn't work!"

Phantom chuckles back, still looking at the menu. "I told you it was a human thing!"

"Huh? What's a human thing?" Flame ask while looking at the two.

"The zipper thing! When you want to say someone to go silent, you zip your mouth!" She then does a little move toward her lips while saying. "ZIIIIIIIP!" Then giggles back.

"But what's a zipper? ZIIIIIIP!" Flame zips his own mouth. "Hmhmpmh!"

Lucina giggles back. "You got it!"

"Here you go!" Spinda stumbles about with a trey, somehow managing to places the drink onto the table. A glass of water for Destiny, a thick blue oran shake for Lucina, a sort of weird mixup berry drink for Flame and a blue/red/orange swirl for Phantom, all sporting straws.

"Um...Spinda, was it?" Destiny ask toward the Spinda, who nods back to her with a smile. "How come you're able to place these drinks? Or even hold that tray? You're barely holding anything!"

"Oh? That? It's psychic abilities! It's not very noticeable but when I walk around, I attract things to myself so they don't fall!" The normal type explains while spinning onto himself. "And don't worry about the spinning, that's what's my name's all about! Are you all ready to command?"

"...Right. Um-I'll take a Eggxplosion?" Destiny ask while forwarding the menu toward the Spinda.

"I'll take one too!" Lucina ask.

"I'll go for that as well!" Phantom ask while letting down his menu.

"Um..."Flame frowns for a moment, but then smiles up. "Eggxplosion it is!"

"Don't explode now! Four are coming right up!" Spinda says while spinning, then take the menu and leave.

"So you're telling me you can eat? ...Phantom?" Destiny ask toward Phantom, who takes a good sip out of his drink before cracking into a grin and shaking himself, placing an invisible hand at his mouth.

Lucina laughs back. "That's a sourprise alright!"

Destiny looks down from Phantom. "Err...So nothing comes out of you...? You can taste it...Right? You're not fooling around?!"

"Nah. It's-" He chuckles. "Really sour!- Want a sip?" Phantom shakes his drink toward her, she shakes her head back.

"No thanks..." She furtively look back at her water. "I'll um-stick to mine."

"I'LL TRY!" Flame ask while lifting his two paws toward Phantom, mouth agape and eyes shining. Phantom gladly passes him the drink. At the first sip he drops the drink while shaking up and patting up his tongue, coughing as his mouths takes a large grin.

Meanwhile Phantom laughs while stopping the drink to fall while catching the spill over a sort of invisible bowl. "What's wrong, buddy? Too sour?" He kept laughing while fixing back the drink, then taking another sip.

"Let me try!" Lucina ask. Phantom happily forwards the drink to her and she takes a sip. She looks back toward Phantom with a normal expression while wagging her tail, only to crack up as her expression takes a sour one while placing the drink onto the table. "Ohhhhh-hmph!" She moves about on her seat with her paws onto her mouth and kicking her feet about.

"Ewwww, you guys are the worst." Destiny says with a disgusted look and looking away. Meanwhile the trio laughs it up while drinking their drinks.

"Thank you for listening to me!" The primarina announces at the stand, she bows down and head over at a seat where a Rillaboom lift a hand toward her and both shares a high five.

A spinda goes onto the stage twirling about. "That was the lovely Primarina! Our next guest is a musician coming from a far away land! Let's all cheer for...TOXTRICITY!" Spinda spins onto himself and points at a coming low-key Toxtricity while stumbling about. The electric type brings with him his seat, sits down and start strumming onto his chest.

"IT WASN'T A DREAM?!" Destiny shouts while slamming her paws onto the table as the other gets startled, and some at a nearby table looks back to her. "Ah-er...Sorry!" She quickly get down her seat.

"What wasn't a dream?" Flame ask looking at her as she made way behind him and sit at Phantom's side.

"The guitar player!" She says toward him before looking back at Phantom. "Phantom, I need to talk to you In private right now...You don't mind?"

"Ah-Nah, I don't mind. We won't be long guys." Phantom places his drink and follows Destiny outside.

"Guitar player? What is she on about?" Lucina ask while looking back at the Toxtricity.

"Oh! It's because we went to his house! ...Or their? There's a lot of them! Destiny made a cold room for them last night!"

Outside Destiny looks around for a secluded spot as Phantom floats by her side. She notices a little park with a statue of a Hydreigon spewing water from each mouth while striking a sort of flying pose toward the happy tree and a bench to sit on. "Over here!" She says in English while making her way by jogging toward the bench, jumps on it and sit down while looking back at the incoming ghost, then back at the fountain.

She takes a moment to take a deep breathe while Phantom let himself sit at her side, letting himself lean onto the bench. "Sorry for taking you out of there like that...But I really need to talk to you." She looks back at Phantom, who looks back to her.

"Nah, it's fine. Go ahead." Phantom smiles back.

"Okay...Um...You know who we just saw at the stage?" Destiny looks back at the Spinda cafe.

"Yeah?"

"Flame and I went to a sort of big party with a bunch of them, and it sounded like rock metal in there, with a fridge, electricity, a bar and a dance floor. I thought I was dreaming all this." She then looks toward Phantom. "But it wasn't a dream. It was real."

Phantom gives her a confuse look. "Really? What did they say about electricity?"

"That it was a sort of new technology but I don't know...It's all too weird...I want to wake up, but the dream doesn't stop...You get me?" Destiny says.

"Yeah...You know, even if I wasn't here for even two week, I've felt like I was in a dream for the longest time...And hell! Look at me! I'm a ghost!" Phantom chuckles while Destiny groans. "I can fly around, make sticks appears." Phantom pops up a branch and lean it in front of Destiny. "And I can do other cool shit like this!"

"Don't say shit!" Destiny whines as Phantom spew up a bluish flame and rise it above the Hydreigon Statue. "...And I don't think you should do that...I can't believe I find that normal now..." She looks down at the ground.

"You mean the shit or the flame?" Phantom chuckles.

Destiny pouts back at him with a frown.

"But really, yeah I kind of wish I was back at home playing my games and doing my things." Phantom shrugs. "If I come back in this form, I guess the only difference is I'd make million while I use my powers for cool stuff and..." Phantom let out another chuckles.

"...And...?"

"Well, visit the world and have fun!"

"Did you teach Flame that fun equal...sexual relationship?"

Phantom laughs out. "What? No! Beside what did he say...?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Destiny looks away.

"Did he touch you?"

"Huh? No? Why would he? ...He's a cute animal! But earlier he spoke about how he saw...Nevermind..."

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. I mean, you didn't drag me out there for that, right?"

"No...I dragged you out because of what I saw inside with that weird disgusting chest guitarist." Destiny looks back toward the spinda head. "Now that I think about it...You don't see lamps, or electrical cords relying any houses, and most buildings seems to be old. Flame even mentioned that building with heads are actually some of the first to be built around here and..." She then looks back toward Phantom. "It's just so strange...!"

Phantom shrugs back. "Yeah, I know...Even stranger how things are, but what can we do about it? Technically, we have no idea how advanced they are even if they are using powers we never even could dream of, and somewhere in this world they could be just have every sort of technology. Hell, with some chance we may find a way back home! ...Let's just not get our hope too much up, but considering the shit I've seen? Yeah, we might have a chance, girl."

Destiny pouts. "There's no way I'll make you stop saying these words, don't I?" She then let out a sigh. "...And right. Maybe there's a way out, but I have no idea how we got in at the first place...Truth is, I began to remember my past life and there is no way that normal life would have lead us here at all."

"You too, huh?" Phantom shrugs. "Yeah, I really don't recall anything that could lead us to transform into weird stuff." He then chuckles. "I mean sure! I might be a ghost but I can still do all the humanoid stuff I used to do, and for you, I guess you still got your humanity even if I want to pet you and call you a good girl!"

Destiny angrily pouts at him. "Am I seriously this cute?"

"Who's a good girl? Yeah you are!" Phantom laughs while petting Destiny.

She violently tries to pries herself from the ghost's hands while laughing. "Stop it! STOP!" Phantom releases her. She let herself twirls and shake herself a few more before stopping and looking back at Phantom, pouting. "Meanie."

"What? Don't kid yourself! You're enjoying it!" Phantom teases while leaving toward the Spinda head.

"Noooo, I'm not!" She whines as she joins his side. At they enter the head, Primarina, a low-key and amped Toxtricity strumming it out, and a Rillaboom playing on the drum is at the stage. Destiny looks back to Phantom. "I told you it was real!" She then heads back toward their table where four new drinks are, a mix of black, red and yellow as if the drinks contained a sort of explosion in stasis. two already drank from. Meanwhile Flame and Lucina are both dancing nearby of the stage.

"Hey! HEY!" Flame shouts happily while heading over Destiny and start pushing her toward the stage. "Come on! Let's DANCE!" He then beckons Phantom with a hand. "You too, Phantom!"


	33. Pleasant night

Last Chapter: Flame mentions to Destiny how he saw madame Delphox having sex with her husband! Meanwhile, Phantom and Lucina has finished their meeting at Alakazam's home. The foursome met back at the guild and then went to enjoy themselves at the Spinda Cafe!

"That was really fun!" Flame says while stretching his arms as Phantom, Destiny and Lucina leaves the Spinda cafe.

"Yeah, we should do that some other times!" Phantom chimes.

"So I guess this is good bye for the night?" Destiny says as the group splits in two. Phantom and Lucina on one side, Flame and Destiny on the other side.

"Yeah, you two should get some sleep, I'll bring Lucina home." Phantom says as he picks up Lucina with a princess carry through his invisible hands. She let out a little scream while trying to grip onto something while Phantom chuckles. "Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a big day so you two make sure to catch some zzz's! ...Oh, and Destiny, don't feel too bad if you decide to change your mind."

"No way! It can't be THAT bad...Right?" Destiny ask while looking at everyone.

"Um...No worries! As I said earlier, I can sense pokemons and their intentions from far away! We can even use our badges to teleport ourselves directly to the happy tree guild." Lucina explains while pointing at her badge as she tries to position herself in a comfortable fashion on the invisible grip. She then smiles up to Destiny. "We got nothing to worry about!"

"If you say so..." Destiny pouts to her.

"So tomorrow we'll meet right around seven?" Flame ask.

"Yep! I'll come knock up at the first light of dawn! ...So you two better not let mister sandman catch you awake before I pop up, alright?" Phantom winks. "Catch you two later!"

"See you two!" Lucina waves back at them as they began flying into the air.

"Bye!" Flame and Destiny simultaneously says at the same time. The scorbunny waving back at the two making their way up into the sky.

Lucina giggles back to Phantom while closing her eyes and letting her legs dandle onto the sort of invisible hands. "Tell me when we'll be here!"

"Are you sure you got a fear of height? You look like you're taking it well!" Chuckles up Phantom as the two of them rise into the air.

Lucina pouts back to him. "Oh, come on! Don't remind me! ...Beside I should be able to land safely at this height."

"Really? Even at this height?" Phantom teases as Lucina looks back downward. She quickly screams while hiding her eyes with her paws, and tightly shut her legs while pulling them close to herself. Phantom laughs back.

"GET US DOWN! GET US DOWN!"

"Soon! Soon! Hehe!

Phantom flies back down toward the old base. Most of the burned wreckage already salvaged with a Urr Base Inc sign nearby in front of the base. "Here we are! Your father's barbecue meeting!"

Lucina hops down from Phantom's invisible grip and looks back toward the mess. "Gee...You weren't kidding when you said it was torn down apart."

"Yeah, there's not much left here, but your Dad's already got Urr base on the job."

"Hmhm...So you were saying they've built a ghost place for your kind, right?" Lucina ask as her eyes began to glow blue.

"Yeah, it's-"

"I see it!" Lucina cuts Phantom while running around the wreckage and to the back of the house. Phantom follows her before she stops herself up from where the little area is. "There!" She points downward.

"Alright, like I was saying earlier, I can't get in and out with objects. Here's the proof!" Phantom says while phasing downward to the room, his backpack and scarf slipping off of him. He then tries to pick one of the book from the ghost room, pressing it against himself before going upward with it. The book hitting up the ceiling and falling back onto the ground before he reach back Lucina. "See?"

Lucina giggles at the sight. "You don't need to go through all that trouble!" She then takes a thinking position while looking back at Phantom. "But yeah, usually ghosts have it very easy with these sorts of powers, like I said, Auntie can tell you more about it." Lucina then takes her backpack off while getting it further away from Phantom, letting her scarf down onto it. "I'm not sure if I can really help you with that."

"Hey, it's worth a try!" Phantom says while taking his own backpack and scarf, letting them aside.

The two of them face each others while Riolu takes a fighting stance with a confident smile, her eyes losing the blue glow. "Let's do this!" Lucina runs toward Phantom, giving him a kick as he evades it, then tries to land more kicks as he evades more of her attacks. "STAND STILL!" She shouts as he keep evading, grinning to her.

"Naaaaah, why would I do that?" He laughs back as he keep evading her hits. "Come on, bringing a fist fights to a flight fight! You knew how that'd end up!"

Lucina frowns as her eyes glows blue again, and her aura fills her hands and legs. "Hmrph...Right." She then smiles up and beckon Phantom to attack. "Come on, coward! Let's see you fight!"

"Pffft, nah!" Phantom says while popping up a branch and throws it at Lucina, who takes it up and throws it back at the little ghost. It's manages to hit up Phantom as he recoils in pain. "OW!"

"Ah-HAH! Guards down!" Lucina makes a victory pump toward Phantom. "I told you that was the problem! You make yourself too tangible!"

"What do you mean, too tangible? I just like being touched, alright?" Phantom rubs himself at the spot.

"But you don't take it seriously either! What if this was a real fight? I saw what you could do! You can do better than that!"

"Yeah, but Lucina, this is just a playfight! I'm not gonna take it all out for you, I'm not that kind of person! Tell you what? Once we'll reach that place, I'll show you what I'm made of!" Phantom winks back to Lucina.

"Sure! Let's try your other method!" Lucina says while heading toward her backpack and scarf, putting them back on. Meanwhile Phantom takes back his own things, putting his scarf through telekinesis.

"Ready to go?" Phantom looks back at Lucina, who nods back with a smile as her eyes glows toward him. She gets onto her hands and the two of them fly away.

"You know where to go, right?" Lucina ask

"Yep! Shouldn't take too long-Open your eyes!"

"Nooooooo! I don't wanna!" Lucina tightens herself onto Phantom's grip. The two of them flies through the Happy town until they land in front of a house. Phantom let Lucina gets down as they both go inside. "Okay! I'm really glad Daddy won't be here until the tournament, else I would never be allowed to let you in!" She giggled while opening the door.

Inside a fire pit stands in the middle of the room with some seats nearby, some furniture lying about with plants and other things on them. Some bookshelves and a ladder leading up to the next floor. "Nice place!" Phantom says.

"Thanks!" Lucina says while going to the ladder and climb it, opening a little way to get up. "I share a room my Dad's so I hope you don't mind! Would you like to do anything before we do it?"

"Nah, I'm all fine! Also say, isn't it a bit too dark for you? I don't see any torches or anything." Phantom ask while looking back at the first floor.

"A ghost that ask if it's too dark?" Lucina giggles back. "That's news to me! I can see everything thanks to the power of the aura, so no worries about me!"

Phantom chuckles back. "Yeah, makes sense!"

Upstairs, a large room with more furniture and things lying around greets the duo along with two opposing stack of hays and a window. On one wall a shield with a emblem of a Braviary catch the attention of Phantom. "WOAH! Hey, tell me about that!" The little ghost quickly flies to it.

"Oh, that? That's my Dad's shield! He never told me about it's origin but Auntie says it's from his old place!" Lucina says while forwarding to one stack of hay and placing her backpack and scarf next to it.

"Really? You don't mind if I give it a whirl?"

"Go ahead!" Lucina says while setting herself on the hay, looking back at Phantom.

The little ghost takes off the shield and start playing around with. "Hey, I wonder! Does he have a sword too?"

"Nah, nothing-"

"Nah, I don't see one!" Phantom teases while placing back the shield onto the wall while cutting Lucina's words, she giggles back in return. "So! Ready for it?"

Lucina giggles while letting herself rest onto the hay. "Go ahead!"

Phantom smiles up to her and approach Lucina, letting his backpack and scarf to the side of the hay before entering her body.

"I was right! I can still control myself!" Lucina says while moving about, however one of her arm jerks up. "Er-Not totally but I can control you!"

(Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said you couldn't be affected! But this little night time session should do us wonder, hm?)

"Let's hope so! Good night, Phantom...!"

(Night! See you on the other side, hm?)

"Hmhm!"

Lucina places herself comfortably on the hay. She closes down her eyes and open them up. In an instant the darken area turns into a bright one as the morning sun fills up the room. (What the fuck?) Phantom pops out of Lucina's body as she yawns. He looks outside the window, then back at the girl rubbing her eyes.

As Phantom flies upward with Lucina at hands, Flame looks back at Destiny and reach for her team badge. "Mister sandman? Who's-?" Destiny jumps back and takes a defensive stance toward the fire type who frowns back at her.

Destiny then sits up. "Ah-Sorry...! I don't want to teleport yet, it's just..." She then looks around "Tonight is...!" She stops herself while shuddering as she looks up at the night sky, seeing the two moon and the planet. "Something...!"

"Um, sure? I was hoping to get us back home as soon as possible and get us a Indeedee to put us to sleep!" Flame then looks around. "Where would you like to go?"

"Actually...I want to go back to your home and sleep-It's just I don't wanna teleport...Sorry..." She looks down.

"Silly! Why would you be sorry for that?" Flame smiles up to her as he gets in front of her and put a paw toward Destiny's lower jaw, however she moves away from him, awkwardly backwarding herself.

"Please don't!" Destiny says.

Flame frowns. "Okay?" He then smiles up. "I wasn't gonna touch your badge, silly! I just wanted to put my paw underneath your face!" He then start forwarding himself left of the Spinda cafe. "Come on! Let's go!"

Destiny takes a moment to look at Flame, then joins his side. "I'm sorry...It's just that I still need to get used to the idea of teleporting...Aren't you afraid it's gonna fail? Maybe end up somewhere else? ...Or even smash onto someone...Maybe even worse?"

Flame shrugs. "Not really, psychic types who master the art of teleporting does it at a very young age, it's like their second nature to them! ...So when they teleport you, it's lightning fast! ...And I've never heard of anyone ever teleporting wrong!" Flame then looks back toward Destiny stopping himself and one paw up. "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...!"

Destiny gives him a worrisome look. "...But?"

"MY FAVORITE BEST BOOK EVER DEALS WITH TELEPORTATION GONE WRONG! IT'S ABOUT AN ESPEON WHO LEARNS HOW TO TELEPORT BUT IT GOES ALL WRONG!" He shouts with his mouth agape and eyes shining back at Destiny who rise up a paw, startled. "AND...! The Espeon somehow teleports into his other family members, so each times it's add up MORE types to him! ...And THEN he somehow teleport into Umbreon, who takes over his body, and then he tries to take over the world...But then Eevee, his son, stands up to fight him! IT'S SO COOL!"

"Um...Okay? But this is a story, right?"

Flame nods back. "Yep! And it's GREAT!" He exclaims with both hands upward in the air.

"...But there's nothing about teleportation going wrong in real life, right...?" Destiny ask.

Flame nods back. "If I recall, mister Delphox explained the move is naturally learned by most psychic type when they're first born. The move itself is kind of boring so you never really end up into someone because you have to vision the area and..." He then approach Destiny, putting his paw onto her head and lifting it up toward the sky. "Don't panic! I'm just gonna-"

"I said don't do that!" She knocks his paws away. "What do you want me to do?"

"Um-Just look at the sky! I want you to see it!" He points toward the moons.

"Why?" Destiny keep her eyes onto Flame.

"Okay! You know how the sky doesn't appears to be the same?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that?"

"I mean...How the sky seems to change! Like you can see how things move around at night, like the moons, the stars, how the sun comes out and certain other nights you see a completely different pattern in the sky?"

"Yeah...? That's because the planet turns around the sun." Destiny explains.

"Yeah! Wait, how do you know that?"

"Because my world already has proof! We even got satellites up there! And astronauts who went to the moon!"

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!" Flame's eyes lit up as he forward his paws toward himself, looking back at Destiny. "So it's true? I KNEW IT!" He rises his arms into the air.

"It's not that of a big deal, I mean...It's very obvious isn't it?"

"No, it's not!" Flame laughs up. "Not everyone looks up to the night sky!"

Destiny then groans. "...But you guys can do so many things! I bet the next thing you'll say is someone went to that planet up there!" She looks back up at the planet before looking away toward Flame.

"Silly, that's a moon! Not a planet!"

"No, it's a planet!"

"No way! It's a moon! A planet wouldn't mean we'd see it up close, right?"

"...I think even if it was revolving around the planet, it would still be a planet?" Destiny then shudders and start walking again. "Either way, can we talk about something else? Just looking at the sky gives me the heebee jeebees..."

"Yeah, I noticed! It's so weird you humans are panicking just looking at that! It's like you guys really came from the past! ...Yet you've been talking and showing me technology I wouldn't even dream of!"

"...But what did you want to say with all that? I mean-With the teleporting thing?"

"What I mean is...If the planet is moving around, then it means teleporting isn't something instant, the pokemon has to see the place! ...So in theory, it means they move extremely fast while flying, converting their whole body for a moment JUST to reach the location, but not before they see it themselves! ...We'd have to ask a psychic type, but that's how I imagine it!"

"...I guess that makes sense? Kinda...? It's just that I can't help but feel bad about it."

Flame laughs. "You've felt bad about a lot of things today! ...Don't get me wrong, but when you said madame delphox couldn't handle the job only to have a light snack, that really tore my heart." Flame explains while frowning back to her. He then smiles back. "So I guess it's normal you'd say the same about teleporting when there's really nothing wrong with it in the first place!"

Destiny let out a groan. "I guess you're right...Sorry." She looks again toward Flame.

"Stop saying sorry over nothing, silly!" Flame laughs while reaching her head with a paw, giving one headpat as Destiny stops herself. He then gives her some more but she backward herself away from his paw.

"Could you stop it? What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry? I guess I'm just habituated to Phantom doing it to me so I wanna do it to you!"

"I'm not-...You! So please, stop!" She pouts back to him.

"Fiiiiiine!" He spins around himself and beckons Destiny to come. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Actually..." Destiny says while staying where she is.

Flame turns toward her. "...Yeah?"

"I'd like to teleport back. I think you made me realize it's safe." She smiles back to him.

"But silly! We've teleported a few times now! I think you shouldn't even fear it!" Flame says while getting in front of her and press her badge. The two of them teleports into the lively happy tree. "See?"

Destiny looks around, spotting several pokemons just going around with their nightly lives. "Yeah! ...It's just that I really don't like it. Thanks."

Flame laughs up. "That's a odd way to say thanks! But okay!" He then beckons her to the reception as no pokemon are in line. "Come on! Let's go back home!" A Kadabra greets the duo, Flame ask to get back home, and soon the two pokemons teleports right in front of Flame's mansion.

As Flame walks back to it, Destiny shouts to him. "WAIT!"

"Yeah...?" Flame looks back to her.

"Before we go in, I have to talk to you about something." She sits back onto the ground.

"Sure! What is it...?" He advances back to her and stop himself.

"Um...I don't know if you guys heard it last night at the training session, but Alakazam spoke of other humans in other towns. And-"

"Wait, for real? Why didn't you say anything?!" Flame frowns while crossing his arms back to her.

"Relax! It's because he said the best way to get there was through teleportation...! And even then you need to travel, but it's kind of dangerous out there!" She then looks back down. "At least...That's what I thought." She keep looking down for a few seconds, then look back at Flame waiting in anticipation.

"I didn't say a thing because I was so scared of the idea of teleporting around...But this whole day was a mess-Not the wrong way, I meant for me...I think I'm just overestimating what could go wrong instead of adapting..."

Flame smiles up. "Silly! Why did you eat meat If you weren't adapting?" He then approaches Destiny and pat her head.

She walks backward from him and pouts back to him. "Don't treat me like a dog...! I only ate it because I needed it!" She then let out a sigh. "But I guess this is what my body kind of need, I felt so much better after it, and the drinks made me realize things could have been much worse for me, I can actually eat all the things I loved I bet-But I was trying to ignore my will of...You know...Doing bad things to others..."

"Bad things to others?" Flame shrugs. "You know in the wild it's called normal, right?" He turns onto himself and start walking toward the mansion. "Come on! Let's go get some sleep!"

Destiny looks back at Flame walking toward the front door, she quickly joins him. "Doesn't that scares you...I mean...The things I said about wanting to...Eat others?"

"It does." Flame frowns while crossing his arms. He then he smiles up to her as the door opens and a male Indeedee bows down to the two. "But I can see past that, you're a good pokemon, Destiny!" He pets her head, however she knocks his paws away.

"Please, don't touch me!" Destiny whines.

Flame looks back to her with an angry look. He then smiles back to the Indeedee. "Hi Indeenee! Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you two. Welcome back." The Indeedee smiles back as Flame enters.

Destiny frowns at Flame before entering through the door, and nodding at the Indeedee. "Um-Hi!"

"Welcome." He bows down with a smile toward her.

"Come on! Last one at my door is a Torchic!" Flame playfully says while running where the stairs are at.

"Ah! Wait!" Destiny run toward him.

She stops herself at the stairs and look back up while Flame quickly got up of them. "Come on! HURRY!" He shouts up to her as he kept going.

Destiny looks back at the stairs and start walking up, then takes a moment to go back down, then upward as she looks back toward her paws. She then walks back up. "Flame! Come back!" She shouts up.

Flame comes back and look back toward her from upward. "Over here! Come on!" He then runs away while Destiny groans and comes up walking.

As she finally makes way to the hallway where Flame is, she notices him sitting in front of a door patting at the air. "Flame, why didn't you come back to me?"

"Because it was a race, silly!" Flame says while getting up and opening the door. "Come on! First one to the bed's a loser!" He says while rushing to the bed and jumping on it, getting his backpack off, then placing his scarf into it. He then lays down his backpack next to the bed. "Come on! Sit up!" He pats the bed.

"I just need help removing my things, and then I should be fine..." Destiny whines. Flame smiles up and get to her side to remove the backpack, then pack her scarf into her own bag before setting it next to his. "By the way flame...How did your parents earn this place?"

"Mystery dungeons!" He smiles up to her. "It's so easy to make money off of them that you're pretty much set for life!" He then walks up to her and pet her side, she quickly moves away from him to the bed and sits up.

"Really? ...Um-Is there a bath or something I can take before I get some sleep?"

"Sure! Let me go get a Indeedee!" Flame says while heading toward the door.

"Um, actually...I think I'll just sleep" Destiny says while settling herself comfortably onto the bed.

"I'll be back!" Flame says while leaving the door. Meanwhile Destiny looks back to him leave as he keep the door open. She gets down from the bed and look outside, then head toward her backpack. She takes it up with her mouth and jump over the bed and tries to open it with her paws. She then awkwardly tries to open it with her mouth, zip it back and forth then tries to do it with her paws. Afterward she tries to get some content out while trying to avoid her badge.

"Hello!" A voice greets Destiny from behind as she squeals out and jumps into the air, turning around seeing a male Cinderace. "Oh Arceus! ...Arceus! You should see yourself!" The Cinderace laughs, letting his little tiny paws onto his knees, then forwarding one of them toward her. "Are you a friend of Flame and Phantom? I've heard you guys got a team base! Is it still under construction or something?"

"Ah-Errr..." Destiny backward herself into the wall. "Y-Yeah! That's it! We're about to sleep, and-Flame!" Destiny looks back to Flame as he gets inside with a female Indeedee.

"Hi Uncle! I and Destiny are gonna sleep together!" Flame gladly says.

"Oh-hoh! You two have fun now, hm?" The Cinderace pets up Flame's head. "I'm proud of you, boy! Don't play too hard!" He waves a little paw toward Destiny and the others as he leaves the room.

"Bye!" Flame and the Indeedee says to him, waving back.

"Flame...What was that about?" Destiny ask to Flame with a worrisome, creep out look.

"That's just a weird uncle!" Flame says while sitting back onto the bed, and then looks back at the Indeedee. "Destiny, if you'd like to go take a shower, Indana will help you!" The female indeedee bows down toward her.

"Um...Ummmm..." Destiny looks back in a worrisome way toward Indana. "...I'd rather sleep..." She says while leaning down onto the bed.

"That's okay! Indana will sing us to sleep!" Flame says while comfortably flopping himself onto the bed, Destiny gets up while looking back at him, then back at her backpack.

"Ah- I just need to pack up my backpack-Um..." Destiny takes a moment pack up the stuff inside.

"Oh, let me help you!" Indana says while helping her out, packing out the backpack through telekinesis before setting it next to the other backpack.

"Oh! Um...Thanks!" Destiny smiles up to Indana.

"It's a pleasure!" She says while letting off a sparks out of her eyes. Destiny quickly let herself fall onto the bed, eyes closed. "Flame...! It is done!" Indana then chimes at Flame, who lift himself in a sitting position from the bed toward the female Indeedee.

"Thanks! Are you sure she's really deep asleep?"

"You may try waking her up!" Indana forward a hand toward Destiny.

"Destiny...?" Flame goes to her side and tries to shake her. No response. "Hello? ARE YOU AWAKE...?" No response again. Flame then grins up toward Indana. "Thanks!"

The female Indeedee bows down. "It was a pleasure! I'll go fetch the book!" She peeps as she leaves the room, then closes it through telekinesis. Flame smiles up as a little click comes from the door.

He looks back at Destiny, letting his paws run through her fur. He then let his body rubs against her, pressing himself against her...And then let his head lean onto her. He smiles up feeling her body until he start shaking, letting himself go from her frowning and rubbing himself ."Brrr..." Flame then go to his backpack and takes out the book 'Lost fortune of mount Victory' and start reading it at the side of Destiny while letting his ears move about.

After a few minutes, he hear a click from the door. "Enter!" The door opens up revealing Indana with a book flying toward Flame, who gets up the bed and takes it up and pack it up to his backpack along with the one he was reading. "Thanks, Indana!"

"It was no problem...!" She bows down to him. "Destiny should stay in her sleep state for a few more hours."

"Thanks again! ...Um..." Flame looks back to her with a frown. "Ummm..." Indana awaits a response with a smile. "...Nothing, thank you!"

She bows down again. "No problem! It was a pleasure! Have a nice night!" She then leaves the door, closing it and locking it.

Flame keep looking toward the door, then let out a sight. He then grins up toward Destiny, getting himself quickly onto the bed. He then let her roll onto her back, placing himself on top of her. "Brrr...Why must you be so cold...?" He whispers to her as he let his paws explores her fur. He then let himself lean on top of her, whispering close to her ear. "Come on, heat up for me...!" He then gives a lick to her ear, then snickers lightly as he start rubbing himself onto her.

He then gets off to rub himself over, and let himself stretch before sitting back to Destiny's side and letting one paw rub against her while rubbing himself inbetween his legs. He then turns her head toward him and tries to open up her mouth, and get her tongue off, letting his little dick slide inside her mouth and lightly thrust before taking it out and rubbing it off, shaking from the cold.

He heats up his dick before going behind Destiny and stretch her legs apart to take a good look at her slit. He lowers himself and licks it up, blowing some heat from his mouth onto it. Destiny remains immobile in the meanwhile, making the Scorbunny grins as he keep going. He then set himself on top of the girl and thrust into her, going as fast as he can before releasing a hot load into her cunt, taking deep breathes before slumping onto her.

"Uh oh..." Flame says as his eyes widen, resting immobile on top of her while listening to Destiny's very slow heartbeat and breathe. After a few minutes, he gets up from her and look back at her. He smiles up as he returns on top of her and do the same deed, this time staying on top of her to look back at her expression afterward. Some light movement comes from the girl along with some frowns.

He let himself flop next to her taking deep breathes and takes a comfortable position on his back, stretching his legs and putting his arms behind his head while sporting a wide smile. He stays in this position for several minutes before looking back at Destiny, who kept sleeping as if nothing happened. He waddles back toward her head and blow some heat onto her mouth, giving her tongue some licks. He looks back at the mouth for a few moment before sliding his dick into it, and giving back thrust, slowly giving it thrust before removing himself and putting destiny in a better position before doing the act again, and gaining speed.

He release a hot load into her mouth and removes his dick as fast as possible. Destiny coughs up as Flame's heartbeat skip a bet as he quickly put himself in a sleeping position next to her. A little swallowing sound comes from Destiny, making the Scorbunny's dick throbs and tail wag. He stays completely immobile as Destiny keep turning around, letting out a few "Hmm..."

After a few minutes, he looks back to her with widen eyes, and stays in his looking position for a few more minutes. He then start shaking her. "Destiny...?" After a minute passed, his uncertain look cracks into a grin, setting himself back on top of the girl and let his dick slide into his slit, this time slowly thrusting into her and gaining a reasonable speed, lasting longer.


	34. Training Island

Last Chapter: The foursome has split in two! On one side, Phantom shared Lucina's body! On the other side...Flame fucked Destiny in her sleep?!

"Morning, Phantom!" Lucina giggles back while dandling her legs on the hay as the little ghost turns around to her.

"Let me guess, dreamless night?"

"Awwww...I was hoping for confusion, but it is!" Lucina gets up and stretches herself. "Sometime I get them, I was hoping we wouldn't but...Here we are!"

Phantom shrugs. "Eh, could be worse. I guess it's already time to pick up Flame and Destiny?" The little ghost floats back to the windows and look outside.

"Yep! Right now it's around six, so I got enough time for a bite. Come on, let's go!" Lucina beckons Phantom with a paw as he joins her side. The Riolu opens up the hatch and make her way down the ladder.

"Morning, sweetie!" A Lucario waves back to her while preparing food on the fire pit, a pot floating up from the fire. Lucina jumps down from the ladder and quickly rejoins her Father, giving him a hug.

"Oh shit...Er-" Phantom subconsciously float away into a wall, however he couldn't phase through it, knocking himself onto it.

"What's wrong, Phantom? Are you afraid of Dad?" She snickered back at him, Lance did the same in a childish fashion.

"WAGH!"

"AHHHHH!"

Phantom flew away from an appearing Gengar, knocking himself onto the ceiling as he tried to phase away upward, then let himself slide along as the trio laughs it up.

"Awwww, lookit that! Your little friend's scared! What a nice source of energy you got there!" Gengar came next to Lucina and Lance, the trio cheerfully laughing it out.

"Okay, okay, I get it, it's a dream, right?" Phantom ask while keeping himself away, still trying to phase through the wall while patting them.

"Yep!" Lucina kept snickering. "...No really! Your reaction was priceless! ...And dreamless night? Really?"

"You'll wish for dreamless night from ME!" Gengar expands herself toward Phantom while he covered himself with a invisible forcefield as he kept pushing himself into a wall. She phases right through the little ghost, then beyond the wall as she cackles.

Lucina and Lance kept laughing, both holding their sides while the little ghost kept himself in a defending position, then looks back at the wall as the sound of the cackles becomes faint. "Wow, Phantom! You're a ghost but you easily get scared like that?" The Riolu then gives out a smug look to the little ghost. "No wonder you didn't want to fight!"

Phantom turns around toward her and get nearby of the the duo. "Come on, fighting and this is-AHHHHH!" He quickly backward himself toward the wall as both Lance and Lucina's face becomes disfigured as they stretch their paws with long claws sticking out of them. They then become normal again while bursting into another fit of laughter. Phantom takes a more pissed off look. "...Alright, if it's a fight you want, we can do that outside!" He points toward the exit.

Lucina furtively look at the door before looking back at Phantom. "That's not the way! Come on, follow me!" She beckons the little ghost while heading over the floating pot and getting inside of it, slipping into it. Meanwhile Lance gets on his knees to look back inside the pot.

"What the fuck." Phantom let out while heading toward the pot and seeing nothing inside.

"Come on, get in!" The Lucario says while shoving down Phantom into the pot. He then enter it himself while holding onto the edge of the pot as he press down his feet onto the little ghost who yelps back. The pot somehow bends inward as the Lucario passes through it, and the duo falls into a void. Lance manages to grabs Phantom between his legs as the pot expand as a sort of balloon, halting the duo's falling speed before gently floating down in a pit of absolute darkness.

A clear blue ocean appears before them along with a clear blue sky with a sun appearing...Except larger than usual. Several stars in the sky appears along with the three moons visible in the open, as if day and night mixed together. Downward of them a island appears with an active volcano on one side, a snow mountain on the other side, and a ring like mountain range relying the two together as a sort of circle. Inside the mountain range is a big forest with a lake in the middle with several cut stepping stones in it, nearby is a wooden cabin. Outside the circle is a large beach.

Some Pelippers nearby appears flying about, one soaks up the falling duo. "What the fuck!" Phantom covers himself, however late. He then rub off the water while trying to squeeze himself away from the Lucario's legs.

Meanwhile Lance laughs out as he keep gripping onto the gigantic balloon-like pot. "Welcome to my daughter's training island, Phantom! Thanks to Gengar, this place has been carved for one sole purpose: Can you guess what it is?" Lance chuckles up.

"Gee, I sure wonder!" Phantom rolls over his eyes while trying to pry himself out of his current position.

"Believe it or not, but the idea was mine!" Lucario says with one hand onto his chest, taking a proud pose despite his current position. "My daughter absolutely need a way to train in a safe way, so this place is perfect! No dangerous criminal, no unsuspecting traps...No nothing! A perfect place to flourish her skills without exposing herself to the thoughts of others and the true dangers of life!"

"...That's what this old fart believes!" Gengar suddenly appears next to the duo, cackling.

Phantom screams up while Lance tries to shoo her away, waving off a paw toward her while trying to kick her despite tightly keeping Phantom between his legs. "Shoo! SHOO! Go away!"

Gengar gives another hearty cackle. "Please! PLEASE! Do you really believe your daughter would shy herself when she hears the thoughts of everyone? How many time will I explain that? Even now we're arguing when..." She takes a sinister look. "We aren't real!" Both Lance and Gengar disappearing as Phantom began to fall straight down toward the island screaming, looking back up while trying to fly but no avail.

Meanwhile the gigantic pot that was in Lance's hands flies upward. As it passes through the sun, the day quickly becomes night before the pot faces downward and start pouring a hot stream of lava while Phantom passes through leaves and branches in a solid state before splatting onto the ground.

A wave of heat settles onto the island while Phantom rose up, giving himself a rub while getting some grass off of himself then place a bubble around himself before looking back upward at the lava. The stream began to leak on a sort of invisible barrier around the island, forming a sort of lava sphere and giving the island a red hot glow, the snow mountain giving a stronger glowing shine from it's icy peak.

"Let's make this interesting!" Lucina's voice resonate through the island. "You have ten minutes to find me and beat me before the lava ceiling start crashing down the island! Have fun!"

"WHAT? NO!" Phantom shouts in a panicked state. "STOP THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW! THAT AIN'T A FIGHT! THAT'S MURDER!" He start flying around the island, trying to spot Lucina while she gives out a hearty giggle.

"COME ON! SHOW YOURSELF!" Phantom shouts while looking around, trying to shift his eyes and looking through things, however he find himself unable to. Some lava drips down from the ceiling onto the ground, burning some of the trees, and one falling onto the little ghost's bubble. "Awww Jesus christ-" He shift the bubble around, allowing it to fall down onto the ground.

"COME ON, LUCINA! THIS AIN'T FUNNY!" Phantom shouts while floating back toward the ground at the mountain range, looking around it as he makes way toward the volcano. He spots a cave that leads inside of it. As he makes way inside, a large stream of lava pours downward of the hole onto a gigantic diamond that somehow stops the flow completely. The cave itself is filled to the brim with different gems, gold and treasures.

A roar comes off from the lava stream while a Groudon comes out of it, stomping onto the diamond and cracking it before slashing off some lava toward Phantom, which hits up the bubble. The little ghost backs away, startled. "JESUS CHRIST!" He then spin himself toward the cave exit while flying toward it...Only to see the upper walls crash down, covering the way out. Phantom keep flying, letting himself slam onto the blocked hole.

He looks back toward the approaching Groudon while pressing his back onto the walls. The large fire type sends out a flamethrower from his mouth, which Phantom nearly misses before sending out a invisible spike toward the legendary's eye, bursting it. It's then let out a massive growl while slashing toward the little ghost, striking him toward the wall, which makes him bounce back toward the legendary, who gives another smack to him.

Phantom releases himself from his bubble and uses his telekinesis to launch gems onto the groudon, which lounges into the legendary's skin as he tries to defend itself from them and sends out another flamethrower. The little ghost barely has the time to cover himself with his bubble that he gets hit up, giving out a sharp scream of pain.

He takes a moment to rub himself from the pain while looking back at Groudon who stomps onto the ground, making everything cracks around him as the ceiling start to crumble, some stones falling downward next to the two. Phantom then flies toward the legendary and throws a invisible rope onto the fire type's head, imagining it thinning as if the edge of the rope became sharp, and then start pulling it as it digs onto the legendary's neck. The groudon tries to remove it, however his head gets sliced down and rolls down onto the ground.

The little ghost takes up the big cracked diamond and launch it toward the exit, shattering the walls and the gem itself. He then flies outside, seeing everything burning...And everything trembles as more lava drips down from the red hot ceiling. Phantom flies off toward the snow mountain which was getting covered in lava. COME ON! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Nah! Find me!"

"GOD DAMN IT, YOU BITCH! COME ON!" Phantom roars. He then slows down his pace, taking a moment to look around. The entire island is burning...Except for the lake that didn't evaporate and the wooden cabin.

"Pffffffft..." Phantom start laughing while heading down to the cabin, heading toward the door and taking his time to knock it. "Knock knock!" With no response, he opens it up...Revealing Lucina lazily waiting in a comfortable laying position on a stack of hay, her paws behind her head, and one foot onto her leg. "There you are!" Phantom grins toward her, slowly getting to her side.

"Wow, it's took you some time to realize I was here! I thought it would have been the first place you'd check!" She then snickers.

Phantom leans back next to her onto the hay, trying to take the same position as her with his body. "Hmhm...That was pretty obvious, right?"

"I guess I misread you on this!" She chuckles. "You were so uppity on getting me, I was getting chills!"

"And you screwed it up! Now here I am, completely devoid of any will to beat you." Phantom looks back to her with a smug face. Lucina gives him a smile while pointing outside the window, showing the lava ceiling starting to slowly fall as everything shakes around them."Meh. Go ahead, do your worst, aren't you gonna feel it too?"

"Not really." She then looks back at Phantom. "You know you shouldn't let yourself feel pain in your dreams? A ghost like you shouldn't even have that!"

"Hey, I'm a human! Of course I'll feel pain!" Phantom shrugs. "Beside a dream is better if you feel everything, right?"

Lucina looks back at her chest, a wide hole forms up as it began to bleed. The hole then cracks upward slicing off the girl's head, then downward to slice her in half. The two half flops on it's side, one leaning onto Phantom who looks back outside as the ceiling suddenly crashes down. He then let out a yelp as the cabin falls onto him along with the hot lava.

The duo wakes up in a panicked haze, seeing the room lit up by the night sky. Lucina rubs a paw on her head as Phantom gets out of her. "Hot damn, what a dream. Let's never do that again, alright?" Phantom ask toward her.

"I don't feel too good..." Lucina gets herself into a ball while putting her other paw onto her head, and suddenly splits her skull into two.

"JESUS CHRIST, LUCINA, STOP!" Phantom screams while backwarding himself into the ceiling.

Lucina then start to laugh. "Come on, what's wrong with me? I just feel like I have a split personality!" She then looks back toward Phantom with a smug expression. "You really are a coward!"

The duo wakes up again in the same room. Phantom pops up of Lucina body while she stretches. "Are we finally awake?" Phantom ask while looking around.

"Yeah...What time is it outside?" lucina ask as she leans onto the hay.

"It's..." Phantom shifts his eyes while looking outside. "Dream O'clock." He looks back toward Lucina while crossing his stubby hands. She stick out her tongue in a teasing fashion.

Once more, the duo awakes again...This time with Gengar in their face. Lucina screams up and backs up into the nearby wall, scattering the hay underneath herself. Phantom gets out with an angry look while Lucina and Gengar laughs it up. "Awww come on, not again!"

The duo awakes themselves again, this time at the cabin back on training island. Phantom comes out out of Lucina who stretches herself. The little ghost looks back outside from the window. The mixture of day and night is back in the sky while wingulls are flying about. A light breeze passes through the nearby trees...And not a single sign of molten lava anywhere as if nothing happened. "Okay! No more surprises, Phantom! ...I hope I didn't scare you too much back there, hehe!" Lucina sticks out her tongue at him.

"Yeah, you sure did. Honestly I wasn't expecting to fight a dinosaur or that entire lava deal.-Nor to slice you up like this."

She then snickers. "Oh please, that's what I wanted! I've made this ordeal specifically to push you at your limits!-And I got the reaction I was hoping to see!" She then points behind him. "Turn around if you want to see the reason I've pushed you this way!"

Phantom gives a 'really'? Look before turning around. Gengar roars in front of him while he backs away, however unimpressed. Both lucina and Gengar laughs. "That's right! Auntie's the reason why I've pushed you! I know it's a bit of a pain at first, but the element of surprise really brings the best out of pokemons!" The two snickers back toward Phantom.

"AHHHH!" Phantom screams as two paws press onto his shoulder, getting pulled into the floor while he tries to pry himself away as Gengar and Lucina laughs back.

The little ghost then get chucked into a sort of fighting hall, he tries to fly upward however he can't make it out of the ceiling. He then looks around, seeing Lucina pops up in the middle and beckoning him to come. "Over here!"

Phantom flies back in front of her. "So, where are we now?"

Lucina snickers. "...This...Is the REAL training area!" She says while expanding her arms. "The island is fun, but it's way too big for the real deal! And frankly, I don't wanna chase a ghost around. Here we can beat up each others without leaving, or hiding!" She then snickers. "Of course, unless I want to!" She then takes a fighting stance as a blue swoosh appears between her feet, her paws and her eyes. "Take up your stance, Phantom! We're gonna fight!"

"Pffft, not much of a stance with this body, right?" Phantom says while taking a sort of fighting stance while going a few meter away from Lucina, and facing her.

"I can still see your invisible hands, so it's kind of counts!" She let out a little laugh. "Before we start, it's tournament rules! So no killing! It's a fight until one gets exhausted! ...Let's do this!" She start rushing at Phantom with a confident look.

"Ah-Wait!" Phantom evades a punch, then another. He moves away but then takes a confident look as he assault her back with a sort of invisible hammer, sending off Lucina flying. She hits up a wall, kicking it off to gain speed toward the little ghost, grabbing him and slamming him onto the ground. She then twirl herself to send him flying off upward to the ceiling.

Phantom stops himself mid-flight and throws off some branches toward the girl who quickly jumps around, and takes one, throwing it back at Phantom...Which hits another Branch. She then sends off a few aura blast toward the little ghost who defends himself with a bubble. It's strikes him as he hits up the ceiling, and bounces back down.

Lucina takes the opportunity to kick him onto a wall, then kick him again, then again as if playing with a ball. Phantom forms spikes around the ball, which Lucina kicks again with no issue, some holes forming up on her foot, however it's quickly heals up. Phantom then releases himself and gives a spark from his eyes while heading to her, forming a sort of half thick ball in front of him as he knock Lucina back away.

She hits up the ground, then runs back at Phantom while jumping and twirling herself toward him, who quickly evade her. Phantom then spits up a fire and expands it between the two, forming a sort of bluish firewall.

Lucina let out a sigh while looking back at the wall. "Phantom, that's just mean! Get that down this instant!"

"Fine..." The wall start slowly getting toward Lucina who backs up toward the wall.

"WAIT! STOP!" Phantom chuckles back on the other side, letting the wall get near to her. Lucina groans and appears behind Phantom, tapping on his shoulder. The wall suddenly comes crashing into Lucina and Phantom. A yelp comes out of Lucina as she rubs herself from the pain. "Ow! Ow ow ow!" Meanwhile the wall of bluish flame goes beyond the training hall's wall.

Phantom chuckles back. "My bad! I thought everything was allowed except death?"

Lucina pouts back. "Yeah, but try to keep it as real as you can! I want our fight to be as believable as it can be! Else I'd be teleporting around and that would be no fun, right?"

Phantom shrugs. "I guess so! Let's spice it up then." Phantom transforms into a scorbunny, rubbing against his patch while grinning. "Hope you don't mind!"

"Flame? You want to fight as him?"

"Yeah! Why not?" He then takes a smug smile. "Or maybe that'd be better?" Phantom then transform into a Riolu, snickering back to Lucina.

She groans back. "Fine, but be a male instead of me. I don't want to fight myself."

"PFFT!" Phantom laughs, then look at his body. "Wait, how do I even do a male of you? Is it literally the same thing like Flame's family?"

She then pouts again and look away, patting her paws together. "...Um...I think it's the same? I really have no idea, I never saw another Riolu in my life..."

Phantom then takes a surprised expression. "Really?"

"Yeah, there really isn't another Riolus in town, nor are there other Lucarios...I don't even know my mother..."

"Hm...What about this?" Phantom says while making a book labeled 'Captain Riolu' appear into his paws, walking back to Lucina and forwarding it to her.

She takes a moment to examine the book. "Oh, I've read that! It's 'The adventures of Captain Riolu!' ...Not whatever you just popped out." She snickers back to the other Riolu while flipping the pages. "This one's entirely empty too!"

"Yeah, I didn't read it at all, I was just busy talking to some ghost, one that your Dad arrested at the team base." Phantom chuckles. "Who knows? You're a Riolu, and that book's about one, so the Author is either one of your species, or someone who saw your kind as fit to be the main character!"

"Yeah, maybe I should look into it." She smiles up to him, then pouts. "...But really. I didn't want to talk about this. Dad screamed at me when I tried to get some answers, and Auntie..." She then grins. "Said that I should bother her once I join a team!" She then snickers while throwing the book away behind her, taking a fighting stance while beckoning the little ghost. A confident look settles onto her face while a blue aura wraps her feet, paws and eyes. "Come on, let's not talk about that anymore! I want to fight you!"

Phantom smiles back, taking his own stance while keeping himself as a Riolu, except with no blue aura appearing anywhere on himself. "I'm glad to hear that! Let's have some fun!"


	35. Surprise!

Last Chapter: Lucina tricked Phantom into thinking they had a dreamless sleep! She then gave the ghost a good spooking by putting him on a ordeal out of the blue! After talking about how she has never seen any other Riolus and Lucarios apart from her Father, the two of them trained each others!

Lucina groggily wakes up upon the hay, letting out a little groan. She gets up and stumble around as her limbs jerks up before letting herself fall back onto the hay while Phantom tries to pry himself from the Riolu's body. He manages to get out, sending himself flying upward to the ceiling before shouting. "FINALLY! God damn!"

"Morning...Phantom..." Lucina say in a barely inaudible, tiresome voice while she rubs her eyes.

"Looks like we don't have much time before we get Flame and Destiny." Phantom says while looking around as the first few morning light invades the room. "Come on, get up." The little ghost grabs through telekinesis Lucina and get her up, giving a head pat and a ear rub before patting her toward the hatch leading downstairs.

"Hmhm...What happened...?" Lucina ask while she stumbles toward the hatch.

"Do you remember what you've dreamed about?" Phantom ask.

"Yeah...Just...Tired..." Lucina says while lazily opening the way downstairs and start heading down.

Phantom phases downward and look back at Lucina who missteps while using the ladder. The little ghost takes her through his telekinesis and gets her safely on the ground. "There you go."

Lucina smiles back. "Thanks..." She heads into another open room and takes up a bowl of berries while Phantom spats out a bluish Flame onto the firepit. As Lucina enters back the room, she sits back next to the pit and eat up a oran berry while looking at the little fire. Phantom takes a pecha berry and takes a bite.

"...Man, you really don't look good!" Phantom chuckles. "You sure you should be fine for the day?" Lucina lightly nods while continuing to munch on her berry. The duo finishes their breakfast, Lucina gives out another yawn before stretching herself. "Better?"

"Yeah. I should be fine for the day!" Lucina smiles back, looking awake. She then looks toward a nearby clock. "And yeah, we should be heading off. Would you like to come inside of me?-"

"Nah, I'll just pick you up." Phantom says while phasing upstairs.

Lucina takes the bowl and goes back to the open room before getting out while hearing some bumps from upstairs. She then looks back at the hatch leading downstairs, seeing the little ghost floating down with two backpacks. "Still not able to do it?"

Phantom forwards one backpack to her, Lucina puts her scarf around her neck along with her team badge then wear her backpack. "Nah, I'm starting to think it's just because I don't want to fuck it up and let my things get stuck. Just don't worry about it, alright?" Phantom smiles back to her while placing his own scarf and backpack.

"I don't see why you use the word mate, but okay." Lucina says while heading toward the exit.

"Is there anything you need before you leave? I mean, we'll be off for two days, right?"

"A day and a half, hopefully, but yeah I got everything!" Lucina gives a reassuring smile to Phantom as she opens the way outside. "Could you take out your flame? I don't want my father to know you or someone else was here."

Phantom looks back at his bluish flame. "Sure, feels weird how these things can last forever." He then takes it up outside, tries to shake it off...Then let it simply rise into the air.

Lucina giggles while taking a key underneath a rug, closes the door and lock it up before placing back the key underneath it. "Yep! It's no wonder why it's called a interna-flame, or a will-o-wisp. It's not very strong, but once it latches onto your skin, it's gonna hurt a lot. It's best to see a healer or it's gonna stick to you forever."

"So that's what it's called, huh?" Phantom says while watching the thing rise up. "Well, in a way I'm glad I can do that, because that means a good source of light." He then grabs Lucina in a Princess carry. "Ready to go?" Lucina nods back while closing her eyes. Phantom takes a moment to look back at the house before flying away.

"...But like I said, you have to be careful with it! One step in it, or even if you try cooking with it, it's gonna latch onto you-" She then pouts. "And I'm serious! The food you cook with it will have the fire latched onto it, and then if you eat it, your mouth will forever burn...Unless you get a healer! It's really scary!" She pats up her tongue at the thought. "Pleh..."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." He then chuckles up. "Hell, that cooking thing might come in handy if we ever get some unwanted company, hm?"

She pouts back to him. "Just be careful with it...And make sure to tell us where you put it, or make it as visible as it can be if we're in a fighting situation. Friendly fire's no joke."

Phantom nods. "Yeah, no worries. I wouldn't want you guys hurt by me, hell I pretty made it clear in your dreams, hm?" He winks back to her while she giggles back.

"You sure did! It was really fun! ...It's just a shame you won't be able to do it tonight."

"Hmhm, yeah, no worries about that. Beside, you said it's only in case if something happen?"

"Yep. In theory, we should be there before nightfall. We still have the whole day tomorrow but even then there's a good chance we'll be at happy town before dinner time. We're still gonna get enough food just in case something happens."

"Hmhm. Anything else I should know?"

"Well...It's best I explain that once we get Flame and Destiny. How long before we get there?"

"Open your eyes!" Phantom chuckles.

Lucina quickly shakes her head toward Phantom while pressing her paws against her eyes. "Noooooooo, just tell me when we'll be here!"

"Alright, alright!" He keep chuckling. "We're almost there!"

Not too soon and Lucina gets put onto the grass near Flame's family mansion. She opens up her eyes and look back to it. "Huh? My Dad wasn't kidding when he said Cinder has a gigantic house!"

Phantom chuckles. "Yeah. So how's Cinder?" Phantom ask while forwarding himself toward the door.

"Huh? You don't know him? But he owns this place!"

"Let's just say I met Cinder in weird circumstances, I never really met him yet."

Lucina pouts. "Yeah...And I get a odd feeling about this place, it's so full of energy and..." She then walks backward while rubbing her head with one hand. "Can I...Stay outside while you get them? I really don't want to get in..."

"Yeah, no worries. I shouldn't be long." Phantom says while going to her side and places his backpack and scarf next to her. "Here, keep an eye on these while I get in there, the scorbunnies tend to try and nab these things."

Phantom then rise upward. "Ah! Wait! Shouldn't you go through the main door?"

"Nah, I'll be fine! I know where to pop up!" Phantom says while heading to a window and going through it, seeing a pile of sleeping scorbunnies onto one bed...On top of a Cinderace. He then pops into another room."D'aaaaaaawwwwwwaaaAAAASHIT FLAME!"

Flame is on top of Destiny, eyes open wide, saliva dripping and completely motionless. Phantom quickly takes him up and shakes him. "BUDDY! BUDDY! WAKE UP!" Phantom then gives him some light slaps before placing him onto the ground, trying to give him cpr. "HELP! HELP!" He screams up while opening the nearby door. Some scorbunnies looks into the room, unsure of what was happening. "GET A INDEEDEE!" He shouts toward them.

A Cinderace checks into the room. "Hey, what's going on in there?"

"WE NEED SOMEONE TO HEAL HIM UP!" Phantom screams back while pumping Flame's chest through telekinesis.

The Cinderace takes a moment to look at Flame, then back at Destiny. He then start laughing it up. "Kids, kids, go play! I'll handle this." The man pushes the scorbunnies out of the room as they let out a little 'awwww'.

One of them sticks around and look back. "But I wanna watch!"

"That's just normal, kid! He's in a panicked state!" The Cinderace let a paw press against Flame's head and pet him up. "See? His eyes are completely open! But he's deep asleep. Something must have scared him to death last night!" The bunny man chuckles up. "Just give him some time and-"

"I'll handle it!" A female Indeedee rush into the room along side with a Scorbunny. She sits up to Flame and heals him up.

"Well, that will do! You guys have a good one, okay? I'm out!" The Cinderace says while quickly rushing out of the room, waving off with his little paw.

"Brother!BROTHER! Areyouokay?!" The scorbunny ask at Flame's side, trying to wake him up.

Flame sits up while letting out a groan, rubbing his head then swab his lips from the saliva. "Huh? What happened-AH WAIT!" He quickly stands up and look back at Destiny, completely still.

"Hey, buddy! How are you?" Phantom smiles back to him, patting his head.

"BROTHER!YOU'REOKAY!" The other scorbunny shouts up while hugging Flame.

"There you go! Flame should be fine!" The Indeedee gladly says, she then looks back at Destiny with a frown before getting up and healing her.

Phantom looks back at Destiny and then Flame. (Let me guess, you fucked the girl?) Flame nods back, keeping his eyes on Destiny in a panicked state. Phantom chuckles back and pats his head again. (Good for you! Just don't mention that to her...Maybe. Wait, does she...?)

Flame shakes his head, Phantom frowns while looking back at Destiny. She start coughing up. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She quickly shakes herself and back away from the Indeedee. "WHAT ARE YOU? GET AWAY!" She screams while trying to backward herself before sprinting away toward the exit of the room, only to be grabbed by Phantom."LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOO!"

"Calm down, girl! Don't you remember what happened? You've slept with Flame! And you're fine! We're meant to leave for a big adventure today, and we'll get you some food first, alright?" (And that's an Indeedee, try not to panic!)

"I NEED TO GO PEE!" Destiny screams.

"Can you show her where the toilet is?" Phantom ask to the female Indeedee.

She nods back. "Leave it to me!" She goes in front of Destiny. "Excuse me for the sudden wake up, I couldn't help but notice you were in pain. I've healed you back-"

"I GOTTA GO PEE!" Destiny screams again. Phantom releases her while the Indeedee beckons her. The two of them leaves the room.

Meanwhile Flame's brother keep hugging him. "OHMYGODAREYOUOKAYITHOUGHTYOUWEREDEADANDLAVASAIDIHADTOGOAWAYPLAYIDIDN'TWANNALEAVEYOUANDIGOTINDEEMA-AREYOUPROUDOFME?" He ask, mouth agape and eyes shining. However, no response from Flame who keep his panicked state at Destiny the entire time.

"Well, I knew it would have come to this. Just not that soon I guess?" Phantom says while giving himself a neck rub. (Ah, don't worry about it. We'll figure something out.) Flame looks back at Phantom in the same panicked stare.

Meanwhile Flame's brother pouts. "BROTHERAREYOUEVENPAYINGATTENTIONTOME?LOOKATME!LOOKATME!LOOKATMEEEEE!" He yells while tugging at Flame's arm.

"Alright, kid. He's very proud of you. He's just...Special. Just go and play, alright?"

"What? You can't say these things, Phantom!" Flame angrily says to Phantom. He then smiles back to his brother and gives him a hug. "Sorry I've acted this way! I just...I got...I'm gonna explain to you later, okay? I need to deal with this later!" He says while pushing the scorbunny outside the room.

"BUTAREYOUPROUDOFME?YESYESYES?" The other ask while trying to push Flame toward the room.

"Yeah! You are! Um...Seeya!" He closes down the door and locks it. He then rush toward Phantom and whisper while shaking him. "PhantomcanyouevenhearwhatIsayinmymindand-"

Phantom goes into him. "There, better?" He ask through Flame's body, he then goes toward the bed. (Boy, look at that mess)

(Why did you say I was a retard?)

(It's just an expression! I mean, the way you were staring-Beside I thought you were dead man.)

(Destiny said I can't touch her, but I did it anyway. To think I even said I wouldn't get a parental book-NOW I NEED ONE. RIGHT NOW. HOW LONG IS A EGG?)

(Relax, man. We'll deal with it later, plus there's a chance she won't get one. I mean...Jesus, you two are different species, it shouldn't work!)

(Nuh-huh! I bet we work! You don't work because you're a ghost, and I'm a scorbunny! But SHE'S GONNA HAVE A EGG! I got this awful gut feeling, a tiny little smell's in the air! I can smell it!)

(How the hell would you know? I mean, you're just a kid, right? Beside you shouldn't be...You know)

(PHANTOMI'MTELLINGYOUICANFEELITINMYGUTICANSMELLITINTHEAIRI'MGONNABEADADDYANDI'MTOOYOUNGTOBEADADDYANDSHETOO-WERENOTREADY!)

(Relax, relax. We'll take it one step at a time. Beside your world is different from mine so you won't even have to deal with all that second hand bullshit. You'll be fine, she'll be fine, the kid's gonna be fine.)

(NO. THERE'SAGOODCHANCE...She shouldn't come with us today! She should stay home! It's gonna be a MESS. AND...AND...)

(Hey, no worries, alright? I said first we'll deal with Destiny. Then we'll see what happens next, alright? Right now she's gonna do her business, come back here, then we'll tal-)

(SHOULDWEEVENTELLHER?WHATIFSHEGONNABEMAD?IDON'TWANNADEALWITHTHATPHANTOM. YOU DEAL WITH IT. LET ME OUT!)

Phantom gets out of Flame. (Alright, but it won't be a fun time, okay? Beside I need to check on Lucina outside, I'll be back.)

Flame quickly takes Phantom's tail end and shakes his head. "Don't go...!" He whispers, frowning with puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine..." Phantom gives a headpat to him. He then check back to Lucina, who is now sitting next to the street with the two backpack next to her while she looks back toward the door. He then looks for Destiny, seeing different scorbunnies, Raboots and Cinderaces going about with their lives sleeping, playing, fucking and other things. He then spots the ice type vulpix in a sort of room taking a icy leak and shit, as if ice cube fell down from her over a hole while a female Indeedee patiently wait outside, two scorbunnies pressing their ears over the door and grinning. "What the fuck"

Meanwhile Flame press his head over Phantom's body, pulling him close and sniveling. "I'm not ready...!" He whispers.

"Look, you'll be fine, alright?" Phantom gives a hug and a headpat. "Like I said, one step at a time. We'll discuss with her, that's it, and that's all!"

He lightly nods as he keep rubbing his face over the little ghost. Phantom kept watching Destiny as she awkwardly look back into the hole, unsure and disgusted.

Meanwhile the two scorbunnies began to laugh outside. Destiny widens her eyes before looking mad and puffing her cheeks toward the door. "YOU TWO GO AWAY! I HAVE TO TALK TO...THAT BIG PERSON NEXT TO YOU TWO!"

"Are you okay in there?" The female Indeedee ask. "Do you want me to open the door and come in...?"

"YES...But PLEASE! GET THEM AWAY!"

Outside the Indeedee forward a hand away from the two scorbunnies. "Okay, children! Enough! You two go play, I have to talk to her...Okay?"

The two of them look at each others, one winking back at the other. "Okay...!" The two start walking away, one pulling on the other's arm. The female Indeedee opens up the door and get inside. The two scorbunnies quickly rushes inside and start running around Destiny. "POOPIE WEIRDO! POOPIE WEIRDO!"

"GET OUT!" Destiny screams while backing herself near to a wall.

"I'm very sorry for how these children are acting...! Please understand!" The Female Indeedee says while taking them through telekinesis, the two scorbunnies kept laughing before being placed outside as the door closes down. "How may I help?"

Destiny groans. "I...I must know if there is something in my backside...Anything!" She looks down, unsure.

"Please don't feel so bad about this! This is entirely normal, and I usually help the children with their needs."

"Ewwww..." She turns around. "Just please be quick...?"

The Indeedee takes a moment to look back behind her. "Everything appears to be fine! You don't need cleaning, or anything of the sort!"

Destiny looks back to her. "Are you sure? Nothing? Nothing at all? I feel like something is stuck inside of my...Um..." She looks away shyly.

The Indeedee smiles. "It appears to be an egg!"

Destiny widens her eyes. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Ah! Wait! This is completely normal for a female pokemon! ...It must be your first time, isn't it?"

Destiny keep blinking at the Indeedee, completely unsure. "W-What do you mean?!"

"Please don't worry! It appears you have reached maturity! This means you have to lay eggs after a certain period of time!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Destiny shouts to her. "WAIT." She then awkwardly laughs. "...Please tell me this is menstruation, but with eggs."

"Um...I'm not sure what you mean by this...?"

Destiny looks back toward the ground, pouting. "I used to be human...Um...Let's just say every month girls have to...Um..."

"Lay a egg?"

"Nooooooooo! Even worse! I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Then we don't need to talk about that...But we do need to talk about the egg, okay...?" The Indeedee smiles back.

Destiny pouts. "But what do you mean? Does it mean I have an actual egg? Like a round one inside of me...? I thought mammals was like...Um...Blood...And stuff..."

"Oh, no no! If you were bleeding from your...Special place you wouldn't be here!" The Indeedee frown while explaining. "It would mean you've undergone too much stress during the process and you'd have to have it removed by a specialized healer." The Indeedee then smiles. "It means once you...Um...Yes! You will lay an egg in a day or so, but for now you shouldn't worry about it...Thought...If you had any plans for today and the rest of the week until you give birth to the egg, you must put them aside, and instead relax. Even if your egg is unfertilized, being under stress could cause you some serious issue."

"Um...So what you are saying is...I should stay home?" Destiny ask, confused.

The Indeedee nods. "Yes. But please don't worry! Once you will give birth-"

"Please don't say birth!" Destiny pouts back to her.

"Ah, but I'm sorry! Even if your eggs are unfertilized, it is called birth!"

Destiny let out a groan. "That's so weird..." She whispers.

"But this is the beauty of nature!" The other smiles back. "However, I have no idea if your species can self-procreate...I'd suggest heading to a hatchery once you have laid your egg to get more information about your gestation periods and if you have a fertilized egg. They will also be able to handle your egg afterward if you are busy or you...Um...Do not want it!"

Destiny groans. "But I don't get it...Don't you need a...Guy for that?"

The Indeedee nods. "For most species, this is true! ...However, there are also species that can self-procreate. I have never dealt with your kind before, so perhaps it could be true!"

Destiny takes a moment to look down. She then looks back to the Indeedee. "Could I...Stay here? Or should I head somewhere else for relaxation...?"

The maid-type pokemon smiles back. "Because you are the friend of Flame, you may stay as much as you'd like! The Indeedees will help you through the process, and you can take a bath if you'd like!"

"That do sounds nice..." She then smiles back. "I guess having a egg isn't that bad from...Um..." She shakes her head. "Ew, nevermind..."

"It's okay! Would you like me to stay with you for the day...?"

"Ah, yes! At least for the bath! ...Can we go talk to my friends first? I have to tell them I'll..." She let out a groan...Then cracks a grin. "-That I'm gonna have to stay home! Hehe!"

Meanwhile Phantom keep watching the scene while rubbing Flame's head. The scorbunny sniveling and rubbing his head against the little ghost. "She's smiling, she's happy!" Phantom whisper to Flame.

"Huh...?" He looks back up to him.

"The Indeedee managed to talk through her, we may have to lie"

"Why lie...Should we tell her?"

"Let's not be hasty on that, want me to get inside of you and deal with it?"

"YES!" Flame begs while giving Phantom a worrisome look and tightening his hug on him as he keep tearing up. Phantom heads into the scorbunny and rubs his eyes before looking back at Destiny coming back. (EWWWWWWWW, CHANGE YOUR EYES. I SEE WEIRD UNCLE WITH A AUNTIE.)

"Fine, fine..." Phantom rubs his eyes and look back at the door, trying to focus on just what's behind it. "Baby."

(HEY! I said no relative doing fun stuff! That's disgusting! ...Beside, don't screw it up! DON'T TELL HER!)

Phantom awaited Destiny while rubbing Flame's eyes, trying to make sure the tears are swept away. Not too soon and a knock is done on the door despite the female Indeedee not touching it. "Enter!" Phantom says through Flame's body.

The Indeedee opens up the door, and Destiny enter first. "Guys!-Wait, where's Phantom? Are you okay?"

"He's gone outside to check on Lucina! The two of them are awaiting us outside!" Phantom points toward the windows nearby.

(You said outside twice!)

"But you're crying...Did something happen...?" Destiny ask in a pout.

"Um...Phantom got taught by Lucina how to make others cry through a spell. Hehe!" Flame let out a snivel while rubbing one eye. "It's so weird!" He happily let his mouth agape, eyes crying.

(Really? A spell? Is that even possible?) Flame ask.

"Um...Yeah...I don't really like seeing this-You'll be fine?"

Flame nods. "Yep! Don't worry about me! Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Destiny pouts while looking away. "...I'm sorry...I won't be able to join today..." She furtively smiles before frowning.

"Huh? How come?" Flame tilts his head.

"It's um...Actually...To be honest it's..." She let out a sigh. "...The mystery dungeon sounds really scary! I did say I wanted to go last night with you guys...But the more I think about it, the more I think it's really dangerous. I have no idea how to fight, and even if you three are with me...I...I doubt I'll be much of use...Even if you said I should come! What I mean is...I won't be able to come...Sorry..."

Flame nods. "It's okay! We did say to you it's gonna be a pain and we maaaaaaay have to sleep over night! You shouldn't feel bad about this."

"Yeah...The sleepover part is what really got me off edge...My original plan was...Just come with you guys then use my badge midway or before you guys went inside. To be honest you guys were so happy last night I think I might have just...Lied to you guys?"

"Hm...Yeah, no worries about that." Flame says.

(WAIT! YOU SHOULD SAY HOW COME?!) Flame shouts.

"And...Um..." Destiny looks toward the ground.

"...Yeah?"

"...Nothing...Is it okay if I stay in your room for the day?"

"Yep! Feel free to do that you want!" Flame smiles up.

(TELL HER ABOUT THE BOOKS!) Flame ask.

(What books?) Phantom ask.

Destiny smiles. "I'll go take a bath, then I guess I'll read some of those books you got me!

Flame nods. "Sounds great! You have fun, okay? I shouldn't let the other wait, we really need to go soon or we won't be able to make it in time!" He forward himself to a backpack and pick it up.

"Ah! That's mine! It's the other one!"

(WRONG ONE!) Flame yells up.

"Right!" He picks up the other wear it. "My bad!"

"I should at least come and say good bye to Phantom and Lucina, come on!"

"Ah! About that...They're already at the guild!"

(YOU SAID THEY WERE OUTSIDE!) Flame points out.

Lucina lets out a scream.

"Are you okay?!" Flame ask.

"...Yeah! Yeah!-I um...I'm not gonna come to the guild today...Let's just say I really need to stay put! I-...Um...You'll understand when you'll be older, okay Flame...?"

Flame tilts his head. "Um..." He then nods." Lady stuff. Got it!"

(PHANTOM. NO.)

"YOU KNEW?!" She widens her eyes.

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

"Not really! But there's a faint smell in the air...!"

"Ew. No." She pouts with a slightly angry look. "I don't need to hear that...Weirdo..."

(PHAAAAAAAAAAANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

"Sorry..." Flame rubs his neck.

Destiny let out a groan. "You shouldn't make them wait...Tell them I'm sorry, okay...?"

Flame smiles back. "Will do!"

Destiny smiles back. "See ya! ...And...I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Flame nods back. "It's okay! I understand!"

Destiny nods back then looks back at the female Indeedee who beckons her toward the hallway, starting to walk.

(...Can you release me now?) Flame ask.


	36. Traveler's rest

Last Chapter: Oh no! Lucina found out that...She's having lady issues?! Unaware that she was used by Flame overnight, the human turned ice Vulpix has begun developing an egg...And has been told it was natural?! While she rest up at the mansion, what will happen of Flame and the others?!

"Sooo...It's really a bath? Inside of a bathtub?" Destiny ask to the Indeedee as they walk in the hallway.

A Scorbunny comes to her and start petting her fur. "WOOOOOOOOAH, IT'S SO COLD!" Another one comes and pats her up as well while pressing his head onto the fur.

"Oh, yes it is! It's in another room, but I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself!" The female Indeedee smiles up to her.

"Please! PLEASE! Stop touching me!" Destiny shakes herself, the Scorbunnies gets lift upward from the ground as they start cheering.

'Children! Please leave the girl alone! She's going through a difficult time and she can't undergo stress!" The Female Indeedee points out.

"Awww..." The two scorbunnies let out, they then get put down and run away.

"Is it me or there are so many bunnies here?" Destiny ask while looking around, noticing more of them with some Raboots and Cinderace walking and playing about.

"Oh, but that's normal! This is a mansion, and the family is known for having many children! It was specifically built to receive a large amount of pokemon as a result!"

"Huh? So how many can a family have?" Destiny looks up to the Indeedee.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean? Are you asking for what a mother could receive or are you asking for the family as a whole?"

"Um...What a mother could receive! I mean, how does it work?"

"Well...For the average Cinderace, they can form an average litter of six per week!-"

"Wait, THAT much?!" Destiny let out in surprise.

The Indeedee nods. "Yes! Sometime more if the conditions are good! Of course that is only after one interaction, and this is one egg forming per day!"

"One egg forming per day...So it's like they form a egg, it's...Comes out, then another form and vice versa?"

The Indeedee nods. "As it is! Of course, after a certain time passes, they cannot produce some anymore from the last interaction they had! Before that time, if the conditions are good, there can be more! Unfavorable conditions means less, but it shouldn't be a problem for this family." She smiles up to Destiny.

"Huh? For real...? And how long does it take for a egg to hatch?"

"An average of a month! Sometime more, sometime less! It all depends on the development in-between, and how the mother was while producing the egg!"

"Huh? This is so weird...At least it's nothing like my old world. It's nine months, and the babies aren't in eggs! ...Well, they're kind of are, but that's as much as I'd like to retain from my courses..." She pouts. "Um-Anyway! So about me...Is it...Gonna be constant? Or is it just...You know...I'm forming a egg and then that's it?-Until a certain time."

The Indeedee furtively frowns. "Um-Yes!" She smiles up to her. "I'm quite unsure as I said, but that is only because I have no idea for your species!" The female Indeedee opens up a door, revealing a bathtub. Some furniture around and a mirror nearby. She opens the water. "Would you like your water hot or cold?"

"Cold!" Destiny quickly says, smiling up. She then takes a lightly perturbed look. "Um...I feel weird saying cold, I really hate it but I guess my new form likes being in the cold..."

"That's okay! What would you like for your bath? Lavender? Jasmines or roses?"

"Ohhhh, roses!" Destiny smiles up while the Indeedee takes a cup from one of drawer nearby, then let's some roses leak onto the bath before placing it back where it was.

"Would you like me to stay and watch you over? Or let you enjoy yourself?" The Indeedee ask.

Destiny takes a moment to look at the bathtub. "I'll be fine, I can handle the knobs."

The Indeedee smiles. "Okay! Would you like me to close the door?"

"Please do! I wouldn't want some other bunnies to come and join me." She pouts at the Indeedee.

The Indeedee nods. "Please have a pleasant bath!" She exit the room and closes the door.

Meanwhile Destiny hops into the bath and splash some of the water about before lying in it, a sad expression gets to her as she looks back toward her body.

Lucina gets up from the edge of the street, taking the two backpack and running toward Flame as he comes out of the mansion. Phantom pops out of him and Flame immediately takes a morose expression. "There you are! Finally!-Wait, where's Destiny?-What happened? Are you okay, Flame?"

"Long story short..." Phantom looks back at Flame, who takes off his backpack and unzip it.

"Um...Let's not talk here." Flame ask before pressing his badge.

"Huh? What happened?" Lucina gives a worrisome expression to Phantom, who takes his backpack.

"Everything is fine, just..." Phantom takes out his scarf and sets it on his neck before placing his backpack on his back. "Destiny's gonna stay for girl stuff...You understand that, right?" He takes a moment to look at Destiny is while shifting his eyes, noticing some scorbunnies curiously twitching their ears toward him.

"I don't understand...?" Lucina tilts her head while putting her backpack on.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Flame and I will just explain later." Phantom smiles back to Lucina.

"Okay...?" She pouts while pressing her badge. Phantom does the same.

"Come on, let's go!" Flame beckons both Lucina and Phantom toward the reception. The two quickly joins him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Flame...?" Lucina ask.

"I...I don't wanna talk here!" Flame respond.

"Um...Okay?" Lucina takes a moment to look at the two.

A female Meowstic is at the reception, looking at her nail. "Yes?"

"Send us to Elypso town!" Flame ask in a hurried fashion, forwarding himself while placing his paws in front of him.

"Wait! Wait!" Lucina shouts while covering Flame's mouth with one paw. "We'd like all available mail for the Ice gates! Afterward, send us to the Traveler's rest NEAR of Elypso town!"

"Of course. I'll also assign you the mail and newspaper for and around Elypso town. Give me a moment." The meowstic looks back toward her paws.

"Flame, what happened?" Lucina ask.

"Just-...Not now!" Flame says in a panicked state.

"Yeah, let's just wait, it's not the time." Phantom says. "Nor the place." He looks around.

Lucina looks back at the duo in a worrisome fashion. Meanwhile three stacks of mails and newspaper appear in front of the group. Phantom passes over the stacks through Telekinesis and all three packs them up. The meowstic looks back to them. "Be careful, there are sighting of bandits and thieves lately, everything you three need to know is all in what I've given to you, so make sure to read." She pats one of her hand on the desk and the trio gets surrounded by a flash of light.

The little group appears nearby of a huge open gate leading into a ranch. The Ranch itself is surrounded by a wide wooden gates. Around is a verdant field with visible farms in the horizon, a forest leading to mountains and what appears to be a town on the other side. Three visible paths leading into the forest in view, one directly nearby of the gate with trees next to the ground path. The morning sun gives a golden glow to everything.

A family of of Rapidash are happily running along with several Ponytas in the horizon.

Flame shakes for a few seconds before shaking Lucina. "LUCINAI'MGONNABEAFATHERIDIDSTUFFTODESTINYWHILEWESLEPTNOWSHE'SGONNAHAVEMYKIDSANDIHAVENOIDEAWHATTODO!"

"WOAHWOAHWOAH!" Lucina shouts, pushing Flame away. "No need to shake me! I didn't even understand anything you said! Repeat but slower, okay?" She ask while backwarding herself twice.

"I said...DESTINY AND I...I did STUFF to her! And...AND SHE'S GONNA HAVE A KID! FROM ME!" Flame shouts in a panicked state at her.

"Is it true...?" Lucina ask toward Phantom, flustered and unsure.

"Yeah, it was very obvious if you look at where they slept.-And um...Anyway, she has no idea about what really happened. She slept through it all and she thinks it's just...Lady stuff."

"What even is lady stuff?-" She ask Phantom."And why did you do that to her?" She then ask in a worrisome fashion. "And...And..."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Flame shouts.

"Alright, calm down, Flame. The deed's already done. It's a good thing the Indeedee will keep an eye on her, and should point her to the right direction. She has like nine months before she get the kids.-"

"NO! IT'S NOT NINE MONTHS. IT'S NOT EVEN A WEEK." Flame screams out in a panic, grabbing and pulling his ears.

"What the hell not even a week? That can't be right, right?" Phantom ask while looking back and forth at Lucina and Flame.

"Guys. I really don't have no idea what you two are talking about...But you should be honest with her." Lucina pouts toward Flame, crossing her arms.

Meanwhile Flame shouts back to Phantom. "A EGG IS NEVER OVER A WEEK. IT'S AFTERWARD THAT TAKES MONTHS. IF SHE'S FAST, SHE'S GONNA DISCOVER TODAY."

"What the fuck, she's not a bird, man! It's a mammal!-Christ." Phantom suddenly remembers Ace throwing her egg at a bunch of Scorbunnies, giving the image to both Flame and Lucina. "AWWW CHRIST, YOU FUCKS HAVE EGGS!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOM? OH ARCEUS, NO!" Flame yells, completely panicked and looking around.

"SHE THROWS HER EGGS LIKE THAT?!" Lucina screams up.

"Alright, everyone calms down. We'll figure it out." Phantom sternly says. "First of all, Destiny has no idea-In theory, girls in this world has literal eggs, right?" He then looks at Lucina.

"Don't look at me like that! I have no idea,and I got no interest in any of this. Ew." She crosses her arms, then look at Flame. "What I don't understand is how could you have done something like that? I thought you two were just friends!"

"WE ARE! ...But I...I..." Flame takes a moment. "I..."

"Alright, listen. It's gonna come as odd but you know how your Dad tells you not to sleep with strangers...?" Phantom ask to Lucina.

"My Dad never said anything like that?" Lucina gives a confused look to Phantom.

"Anyway, thing is...Flame's got a high libido and having him around a girl alone means he'll eventually have to try and touch her, you understand that...?"

"What's libido?" Lucina ask, even more confused. Meanwhile Flame looks back and forth at the duo.

"Anyway, it's something you'll figure out for yourself. What I mean is...They had sexual relationship, and Destiny didn't know. Flame couldn't help himself and now he's paying the price."

"AGH! DON'T SAY THAT THIS WAY!" Flame shouts."IT'S FUN! IT'S JUST FUN! AND NOW SHE'S GONNA HAVE A KID!" He then press his paws against his eyes, crying and sobbing.

"Hey, hey hey! Listen! It's not as bad as you think! She thinks she's in her period! ...Least I think that's what she thought! If that's the case, then that means everything is fine! And you're making a big deal while she's bleeding all over the floor!"

Lucina gives a disgusted look. "Please tell me you're lying..."

"No..." Flame snivels. "You can tell when there's...Pregnancy...The girls at home have these weird smells and then they have eggs. It's hard to ignore it...!"

"Fine, fine, but even then there's a chance she'll...Anyway, the Indeedees are on the case, and I'm sure they'll handle the situation with her, okay?" Phantom goes in front of Flame and smiles up.

Flame rubs off his tears. "Are you sure...?"

"Yeah! They have their ways with this! The way that Indeedee was talking to her was on notch, so she'll be fine!"

"Wait, did you listen to their conversation like I taught you...?" Lucina ask to Phantom.

"Nah, they were a bit too far. It was pretty obvious from where I was standing since I was eyeing them." Phantom says while pointing at his eyes.

"Okay...! I believe you!" Flame smiles up. "But if she gives me crap for being the father, I'll..." He start to bawl.

"Shhh, buddy! Come on, cheer up!" Phantom says while giving him a hug.

Lucina cross her arms and pout toward Flame. "If I couldn't look into your feelings, I'd be VERY worried."

"Anyway, we should head off to adventure, hm? You sure this is the right thing to do, Lucina?" Phantom ask toward her, then back inside the gates.

Lucina let's out a sigh. "...Yep! First this is Traveler's rest." Lucina beckons the duo as she starts walking through the big gates. Inside several buildings and barns are there along with a bunch of rapidash, Ponyta drinking, running on a training course and talking to each others. Some Blazikens, Combusken and Torchic are also walking about with buckets and other things. "It's a little haven for Rapidashes and Ponytas! We'll be taking a Rapidash to make way into the mountains, and he or she will be able to help us inside the mystery dungeon!"

"But..." Flame snivels. "They're so big...!" He takes a moment to look around. "Aren't we meant to just walk...?"

Lucina crosses her arms. "Walking would mean days. Even just heading to Elypso town right now would be around a whole hour just to get into the market area. Like I said last night, we could go to the temple of the forest, but we'd be at a disadvantage and the dungeon doesn't provide much to take compared to where we'll be going. Destiny would have been at home too, but..." Flame let out a groan.

"...Anyway. Let's not discuss about that." Lucina pouts while looking downward for a few seconds before looking forward toward one of the main building. "There are also sighting of new mystery dungeons, but just like I said these are very dangerous. It's best to let the bigger teams handle them."

"Why?" Flame ask.

"We don't really have experience!" She exclaims while opening the door to a building. A little bell rings as they enter.

Next to them is a bar with wooden barstool in the front and a sort of half door leading into a kitchen. A female Blaziken behind the bar cleans up the desk with a rag, she looks back at the trio and wave. "Mornin'! Welcome to Traveler's rest! How can I help you?" Meanwhile a Combusken is sweeping the floor nearby of several tables,one of them occupied by a Ampharos, Spinarak and a Azumarill, the trio discussing while eating sandwiches. A Azurill and a Torchic can be seen playing, going around the tables and trying to catch each others.

"Good morning! We'd like to take a Rapidash for the ice gates!" Phantom smiles up while picking up Flame and putting him on the barstool.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" Blaziken ask toward Flame while taking a paper towel underneath the bar desk, leaning on top of the desk while grabbing his head then swabs away the tears. Meanwhile Phantom also puts Lucina on top of a barstool, however she pouts at him while trying to pry himself from his grasp, then crosses her arms while sitting down. The little ghost gives her a headpat before taking his own seat.

"Hey...!" Flame let out a whine, but allows the woman to continue.

"He had a rough night, but don't worry, it's all dealt with." Phantom explains.

"Oh, really? Hm...Well, I hope everything is fine, little kiddo!" The Blaziken gives Flame a warm smile while pinching his cheek.

"Ow..." He rubs off his cheek.

"So you three would like a Rapidash, hm? And for the ice gates no less? Hm, should I explain how the Rapidash works here?" The Blaziken upright herself while crossing her arms.

"Please do! I already took a few rides before but these two never did!" Lucina smiles up.

The Blaziken smiles up. "Okay!" She claps her hands once. "The Rapidash here are equipped with an anklet and a saddle! Both of them features an encrusted emerald gem. Upon touch you will be sent back to Traveler's rest if something happens, or you are done with your steed! The Rapidash also has a safe word-" Phantom cracks a little chuckles. The Blaziken couldn't help but joins the little laugh.

"Huh?" Flame says while looking at the two in confusion. Lucina gives a weird expression as well.

"Anyway, anyway...! The Rapidash has a safe word, yes! ...In case something happen, they will teleport back home on their own if- Snrk...!" She press a paw onto her beak, trying to muffle a laugh. "You get the idea! Anyway...For entering mystery dungeons, that's another matter. Only the Rapidash can tell the rider if they want in, but you three came at the right time! I believe you'll find your ride quite excitable!" She winks at Phantom. "The Ice gates are also a well known location for my Rapidash, so it shouldn't be any trouble either! Any questions?"

"Nope." Phantom says.

"I do! Why can't we get Ponytas instead?" Flame ask.

"Ohhh, that's because a Ponyta isn't as sturdy and fast as a Rapidash! I can understand if you were meant to travel somewhere safe, but otherwise it's far too dangerous for them! Beside, there are specialized saddles just for your size that comes with extra bags when you take a Rapidash. One of them is filled with hay in case something happens in the way. I hope that answers your question!" She smiles up to him.

"Yeah...So it should be safe if me and Lucina shares the Rapidash?" Flame ask while looking back at the Riolu, unsure. Lucina nods while giving a reassuring smile.

The Blaziken nods back. "Completely safe! The handler can also adjust the saddle if you'd like, you'll find it very comfortable-Especially since you're a fire type!" She winks back to Flame. "Is there any other questions?"

"Yeah, is the fire on their back dangerous?" Phantom ask.

"Not really! Usually, both the Rapidash and Ponyta can control the flow of their flames instinctively once someone is on them. Of course there are moment they may get scared, but the steeds here are trained not to act like a scared Torchic!" The Blaziken explains while looking at the torchic playing with the Azurill. "...However, I'll let you three on a little advice! Don't stand idly on them for too long, or they may get nervous!"

"Got it." Phantom says.

"Any other questions?" The Blaziken ask while looking back and forth at Phantom, Lucina and Flame.

The trio looks at each others. "Nah." Phantom says while looking back at the woman.

"Alright!" The Blaziken claps her hands and smiles up. "One day is a hundred twenty, two days is two hundred forty, and so on!-" Phantom takes off his backpack and takes out his money, counting it up. "-Since you're hitting up the Ice Gates, you can potentially get there tonight, however I suggest taking another day so you can rest before heading into the snow. The Rapidash will make way through a small village in the afternoon at the steps of the mountain, so it will be a good opportunity to rest at their local inn for the night. Afterward it's a straight line with no rest in the snow unless you need to make a necessary stop. There are some...Safe spots, but not as safe as they should be at times...So keep that in mind if you take only one day."

"Yeah, nah, we're taking two days." Phantom says while forwarding 240 coins to the Blaziken.

She counts it up and smiles back to the group. "Chimie! Get someone to prepare a Rapidash, please!" She shouts up at the door. The trio turn back to look at a Chimecho hanging from above the exit.

"Will do!" Chimie chimes while a pink haze forms around her body.

"Woooooooah! I didn't even see her!" Flame says, intrigued.

Blaziken let out a little laugh. "That's Chimie, one of our local Psychic. Her job is to keep track of any intruders around the area, and to send off telepathic messages to workers! Before you even stepped in, she announced you three appeared from the happy tree guild!" She winks up at them. "I doubt I'd be sleeping well without her around."

"Done! A Rapidash should be ready in a few minutes!" Chimie then peeps up.

"Thank you!" The Blaziken smiles up to her, then looks back at the trio. "Anything you'd like before departure?"

"Um...Can I have something to eat? Just a berry?" Flame ask.

"Oh sure! I'll get you something!" She then goes into the kitchen, then comes back out with a little basket of fruits. "Here! You two can eat up! It's on the house." She smiles up.

"THANK YOU!" Flame exclaims while taking a rawst berry and take a bite out of it.

"Thanks!" Phantom says while picking one fruit and eating it.

Lucina takes a moment to look at the basket, then smiles up. "Thank you!" She takes one and chomp it.

"It's no problem!" The Blaziken smiles up. "I'll also get you three a drink!" She then heads back into the kitchen.

–

"Hello? Are you okay in there?" A female Indeedee ask in front of a door. She takes a moment to listen inside. No response. She opens up the door and let out a gasp while covering her mouth.


	37. A dashing start!

Last Chapter: Destiny takes a well needed bath after being unknowingly used for sex! Meanwhile Flame admits what happened overnight to Lucina! On a strange whim, it appears the trio...Will still go onward with their adventure?!

As Phantom, Flame and Lucina exits the building, the first thing they see is a Rapidash fully prepared with golden anklets and a saddle with bags. The horse looks down at them and rises himself on his hind legs."Hey there. Name's Solar! I'll be your dungeon tour guide!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" Flame let out, admiring the details of the Rapidash.

"That's great! Can you do us a favor?" Lucina ask while going at his side and placing herself in a running position, a flash of blue swoosh around her feet. "We want a race all the way to the forest entrance!"

The Rapidash lift an eyebrow. "You're not seriously considering a running contest with me?"

"Yeah, that's what those two wants. I'm Phantom-" Phantom then goes to pat Flame's head "That's Flame, and she's Lucina." He then points at Lucina with his tail end. Meanwhile Flame gets next to the Riolu and start stretching.

"You kids can't seriously think you'll be able to outrun ME!" Rapidash says with a gleeful tone, kicking some sand while placing himself toward the gate, his gaze looking at the path leading into the woods in the horizon. "I'll make short work of you two, you'll beg to be on my back!"

"Phantom! Countdown please!" Lucina ask.

"Ah wait, shouldn't you two take off your backpacks?" Phantom ask.

"Nah, if you can't run with these, why bother?" Lucina respond back.

"Yeah! They'll stay on!" Flame says while finishing his stretch and placing himself on four, giving off a confident look toward the gates.

"Alright..." Phantom places himself upward of everyone. "Three. Two...One...GO!"

All three sprints off toward the gate. It doesn't take long for both Rapidash and Lucina to pass through the gate while kept running behind. Phantom floats up at Flame's side while keeping track of the bunny's fire coming out of his feet.

–

"HELP! HELP!" A female Indeedee shouts to another one.

"Oh? What's wrong?" The other frowns with one scorbunny at hand.

"Please! Come! QUICK!" She quickly goes away, the other follows her.

–

"Ah-HAH!" The Rapidash joyfully rises onto the air while Lucina catches up to him without breaking a sweat. "I TOLD YOU! CAN'T BEAT ME, BABY! HAHAHA!"

"I still got it! I bet once I'll evolve, I'll beat you!" Lucina cheerfully let out while getting her backpack off and placing it onto the saddle with the other bags, ensuring it's well hooked. She then hops onto the Rapidash's back.

"Hehe, I'd gladly take you on! You show promise, kid!" The flaming unicorn looks back at the dirt pack. Flame midway through while Phantom shadows him. "These two could use some work."

"If Flame was a Cinderace, and I a Lucario, I bet our race would be tight!"

"Hm, I'd still win it!" Solar grins while running back toward the Scorbunny and the stumpless Phantump. As he reaches the duo, he stops himself. "Hey there, losers! Get on my back!"

Flame let out a groan. "No fair! I wanted to win!" He pouts while taking off his backpack and forward it to Phantom, who takes it and secure it with the other bags before doing the same with his own. Flame then hops onto the Rapidash's bag and climb the rest before placing himself behind Lucina, wrapping his paws around her while slightly feeling her stomach.

Lucina giggles. "Flame, that tickles!"

Meanwhile Phantom ensure Flame is safely sitting on the saddle before forwarding himself into him. "Alright, ready to go." He then respond.

"First stop, Elypso's Market!" Lucina says.

Solar rises himself into the air. "ALRIGHT!" He shouts before galloping toward the forest's entrance.

–

The two female Indeedees makes way into a room...Looking directly at a bathtub filled with ice. On top of it is...Two scorbunnies freezing and pushing each others on the edge in a playful manner while another one rubs a a nose...The nose of Destiny. The rest of her body sealed in ice.

A Cinderace watches over the scene, rubbing his head. "What's the deal with her?"

"AAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT DO I DO?!" The panicked female Indeedee exclaims at the other while jumping on spot. The other takes a moment to examine the ice type vulpix while putting down the scorbunny, who goes behind her and watch over the others.

"Children! Please be mindful of our guest!" The other ask while removing them one by one.

"What's wrong with her?" One ask.

"I'm not quite sure, but I will find out, okay?" She smiles up while putting the last scorbunny down.

"Okay, kids! Let's leave the Indeedees alone with this one!" The Cinderace ask while leaving, the other scorbunnies leave as well at his side. One takes a moment at the scene before being pulled away by the older bunny who then closes the door.

"Is she...Dead...?" The panicked Indeedee ask while the other takes a moment to examine the body.

–

The Rapidash stops running at the edge of a street filled with buildings and several stalls, each selling different goods as pokemons are going about their daily business. "RECORD TIME! WOO!" He exclaims while getting onto his hind legs, boasting before slowly trotting along. "Welcome to the Market area! Here you'll find all you need for the dungeon! Pack it up fast, I wanna dash!"

Phantom pops out of Flame. "Man, what a ride! I was wondering, are there any clothes shops around here? If we're gonna go through snow, we might as well get some winter gear."

"Winter gear? Clothes? There's really not many pokemons who wear anything at all if you look around!" Lucina points out while forwarding a paw toward the passerby, none of them sporting anything.

"What are clothes?" Flame ask.

"Don't worry about that, the village we'll head to before heading into the dungeon has a shop with equipment to withstand the cold." Solar says while slowly advancing himself.

"So this place doesn't really have everything we need?" Lucina snickers.

–

"Are you sure...?" The panicked female Indeedee ask toward the other, who releases her hand off Destiny's nose.

"Yes..."

–

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" Flame acclaims while Lucina places a golden looplet with three holes around his arm. He then waver it around. Lucina also places her own.

"Guys, I'm not too sure about mine." Phantom says while trying to place it over himself. "Can I just stick it in my backpack? That should do the trick, right?"

The two Indeedee holds hands as they shut their eyes and look down.

"And here's Elypso guild! If you ever want to scare a Ponyta, you came to the right place!" Solar says while trotting along a path, both Lucina and Flame on him. On the right of the path is a large dome encased of sapphire with a closed gate. The building surrounded with water along with a bridge that connects the path to the entrance. "From what I've heard, Floatzel the Guild Master decided to take a break and hit the sea. His oldest son should be in charge for the rest of the month!"

Lucina groans. "Pass."

"Really? Just like that?" Phantom ask inside of Flame's body.

"Yep! Just like that!" She crosses her arms. "Sorry Flame."

(Awwwwwww maaaaaan!) Flame whines.

–

A Female Indeedee levitates the fully encased ice type vulpix down the stairs while the other follows.

–

As Solar runs through the dirt part surrounded by a forest, Lucina pulls his reins."What's wrong, girl?" The Rapidash ask, looking around.

"I can sense three red auras further in the front. Can we take another path?" Lucina ask, angrily looking toward the pathway in front of them.

"We can go back and take another trail, it's just gonna longer." The Rapidash says while turning around and trotting.

"Is it really that bad?" Phantom ask inside of Flame's body.

"Yeah. It's best to avoid it." Lucina sternly says.

The female Indeedee gently places the solid block of ice onto the grass in the backyard of the mansion.

The other looks back at her with a saddened expression. "How should we proceed...?"

–

The Rapidash runs through a barely maintained path, his pace constantly changing from the little hills and rocky terrain. Lucina stops him once more while. "WAIT!"

"Hm? What now?" Solar ask. Meanwhile Lucina takes her backpack and run into the forest.

Phantom pops out of Flame. "You two wait here."

"WAIT!" Flame yells. He looks back at Solar, then at Phantom,then at Solar. "...SORRY!" He jumps down and follow the others.

Meanwhile Lucina approaches a Zigzagoon breathing hard at the step of a stone crevice. The normal type sporting a scarf with a team badge on it. She takes out a small wand from her backpack and swing it toward him, releasing a jolt of white onto the raccoon-like pokemon. After a few seconds, his breathing becomes normal and stands up. "Are you okay?" Lucina ask while Phantom gets nearby of them along with Flame.

"THANKS!" The Zigzagoon yells while tackling Lucina and giving her a sort of hug while pressing himself onto her. She smiles back while trying to push him away. "BUT!-BUTBUT! MY TEAMMATES IN THERE!" He zigzag backward. "I'M GOING BACK IN!" He rushes into the crevice.

"WAIT! THAT'S..." Lucina looks back toward the duo. "Change of plans! We have a rescue to do!"


	38. Into the crevice

Last Chapter: But what is happening to Destiny?! Is she...? And the trio were having such a good time in Elypso Town! Now onto the path to the Ice Gates, they have been derailed by someone in need!"

"I'M GOING IN!" Flame says while running toward the entrance, but then gets stopped by Lucina.

"Not yet. We need to get our supplies first from Solar and tell him what happened-That's a mystery dungeon!"

"Mystery dungeon, huh?" Solar comes out of the wood while making sure some branches doesn't rip his saddle bag apart. "I hope you kids got some teleport back orbs."

Phantom takes two backpack off of the Rapidash before forwarding one to Flame, and putting his own. "Yeah, no worries. We got that plus some wands for healing."

"Give us an hour, if we're not back by then, get help." Lucina says while grabbing the hand of Flame and heading in front of the crevice. "Okay, everyone stay close! We have to go in together or we'll be lost."

"Wait, for real?" Flame ask. Meanwhile Phantom head to his side. Lucina tugs onto the scorbunny's hand while walking inside, which forms a sort of cave down to darkness. Not too soon and the trio teleports into a room with carved stone for walls. Tree roots popping from the floor, some mushrooms scattered about and some glowing blue vines hangs from the ceiling, casting a light onto the ground. "WOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Lucina press a paw onto Flame's lips while looking around. She then puts a paw on her lips toward the other two, then beckons them as she start walking into the pathway to the left. Into the other room, the Riolu takes a moment to examine the floor. She takes some nearby rocks on the side and let it slide toward another path. She then walks over to another pathway, trying to follow where the rock has went.

Phantom picks up Flame and forward him into the other room as Lucina reach the other path, however she pouts back at the little ghost, who teases her with his tongue. The Riolu beckons the two and keep going until reaching the other room, Lucina press her back onto the wall and shuffles herself to a sort of room leading into darkness. Phantom takes up Flame and forward him in front of the shadow-like way, then does the same to Lucina as she crosses her arms and pout once more. The trio then leaves into the darknesss, teleporting into another room.

Lucina looks around. "Okay, this one isn't too bad. We don't have any reds about." She start walking toward a path on the right.

"What do you mean, red?" Flame ask.

"Lucina can see the auras of people, red means the Pokemon will try to wreck our shit for just being in his face." Phantom explains.

"But what about those in need?" Flame ask toward Lucina.

"They gives off a feeling of distress, there's also certain feelings they can give off to signal if they're scared, confused, and many more." Lucina explains. "It's seems everyone on this floor is comfortable so no Zigzagoon or his teammates."

"What if they're dead?" Phantom ask.

Lucina pouts back to him and crosses her arms. "Let's not think like that! Beside even the death should give a signal...Even if faint." She stops herself at the edge of a wide room. "Phantom, can you sweep for any traps?"

"WHAT? TRAPS?" Flame looks around. "Are you for real?!"

"Yeah, sure." Phantom says in the meanwhile while tapping the ground with a sort of invisible cane. "Mystery dungeons are fucked man! How the hell do they work anyway? I can't look beyond the walls unless they lead to another room!"

Lucina forward herself onto the stone floor. "No one really knows, that's why they're so mysterious. I can see a strange energy on the side of some walls, but I doubt you guys see that?" She points toward a wall.

Flame pouts while crossing his arms, following Lucina. "I don't see anything! Just stupid rocks all over."

"Nah, I don't see that energy, just the walls." Phantom says while tapping where the Riolu is pointing, which turns into a hole. "Oh, neat! Look at that!"

Meanwhile Flame let out. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!"

"...And there's that! Even if you see the energy, you never know how it will react." Lucina says while heading toward the new entrance.

"WAIT!" Flame shouts while looking at Lucina. "...You said earlier we have to be together! What are the chance we'd be completely lost, unable to come back outside? What if we can't find anyone?"

Lucina crosses her arms together. "Every path eventually lead to one dead-end which will bring you back outside. There's a chance this path will lead us directly to that room, or something interesting."

"What if it's a trap?" Flame meekly ask.

Lucina rolls over her eyes. "As if." and grabs Flame's hand while forwarding herself to the room. "If something appears like that, it's a good sign!"

"Beside you two are breathing awfully well for the place we're in." Phantom says while looking around. "There's no way there should be any oxygen here, but there we are."

Flame shudders and groans, tugging on Lucina's hand. The Riolu gives a angry pout at the little ghost. "Phantom! Don't say something like that! You're scaring Flame!"

"My bad, but hey, it's true!" Phantom says while rubbing Flame's head. "In a way, you two got nothing to worry about. I doubt whoever created this place would want to kill us. Alright?" He then forwards in front of the entrance. "Beside, we should get going! We got a horse waiting for us, and who knows what's really happening?"

"Just don't say things like that!" Lucina whines while walking into the room while pulling Flame's paw.

"Yeah, I don't wanna think about dying!" Flame whines.

"Buddy, we got teleporting pins that will bring us back to happy town, healing wands and orbs that will teleport us back in our backpacks. It's the least of our worries!" Phantom says while heading into the shadow with the duo. As the three teleport into another room, they find themselves with paths leading into darkness.

Lucina looks around. "Let's take this one." She forward herself into one hole along with the others following her.

"Why this one?" Flame ask.

"I got a feeling it's the right one!" She exclaims while the trio disappear and reappear into another room. "Come on! Follow me!" She beckons as she start running toward one pathway from three apart. She takes off her backpack and take out a wand midway. Phantom and Flame right behind keeping pace.

As the Riolu takes twist and turns into the cave-like dungeon, the trio stumbles onto a Zigzagoon on the floor with a Shroomish hanging on top of his body, waddling his feet. The two covered in purple and yellow spores. Nearby is a sleeping Breloom. Lucina sends off a healing bolt toward the Zigzagoon, which the Shroomish stops by rolling from the top of the body to the ground, then rush at the trio. Phantom gets in front, giving the shroom-like pokemon a hit with a invisible hammer, which knocks the pokemon into a wall as it yelps and falls down to the ground.

Lucina then shoots another bolt at the Zigzagoon, who quickly gets up in a panic, looking around. "WHEREAMI? WHERE AM I?" The Breloom behind him rises up to look at the scene, his face going from a sleepy one to a pissed off look. With a tail swipe, he knocks the zigzagoon into a wall and let out a growl toward Team God.

"Woah, buddy! You don't want to do that!" Phantom sternly says while getting in front of the Breloom, giving off a confuse ray to the Pokemon. The grass type stumbles, but stretch a quick punch at the ghost, plowing right through him and hitting the backpack, sending the little ghost flying toward the wall. "What the fuck?" Phantom says while looking back at himself for a second before looking back at the Breloom.

Meanwhile the Zigzagoon gives off a moan while getting up. "Owww..." Lucina gets to his side and heals him up with the wand.

Flame rush toward the Breloom and gives him a flaming kick, the Breloom stands back while trying to press his new burnt area. Phantom slams the grass/fighting type with a invisible hammer, then gives another one while Flame gives him another flaming kick on the ground. The two continuing to beat him up.

"Guys, you got him. You can leave him alone now." Lucina says while getting at his side. Meanwhile the normal type keep watch of the knocked out shroomish, then looks back at the other grass type.

"Are you sure?" Flame ask, keeping watch of the Breloom.

"Yeah, you can tell by the wave of his aura. He's pretty hurt and waiting to heal himself." Lucina takes off a purple orb from the tail of the Breloom and grins. "...Too bad these bad boys are worth thousands!" She snickers while forwarding it to her backpack, stumbling as she takes a more sicken look. With her wand she poke at herself as a jolt of white rushes through her, giving her a healthier expression as she gets up. She then leave toward one of the path. "Come on, let's head out before he changes his mind and attack us."

Flame takes a moment to look at the two pokemons. The shroomish is completely immobile, while the other seems to keep closing and opening his eyes toward everyone. He joins back the others as they leave through a path. "Wait, shouldn't we at least heal them...?"

"Healing native dungeon dwellers? Wow! That's thoughtful!" The Zigzagoon says.

"They'll be fine, they've fainted so nothing too serious. They should recover with time." Lucina explains as she fasten her pace, she then looks back before looking forward. "If you can see what I'm seeing, you'd see the little one is sleeping, and the other has a flush of red despite being beaten up. If we don't hurry, he'll get up and tackle us." She then turns a corner and stop in front of a dark pathway before looking at everyone. "Here, all in, he's getting up." She beckons as everyone gets inside.

The foursome appears into a new room. Lucina looks around while Zigzagoon runs into a pathway. "GUYS! I SMELL THEM!"

"WAIT!" Lucina yells as the trio follows him.

After heading from one room to another, they finally stumble on a larger area with a mossy stone...And a Eevee lying on it. Circling the stones are Shroomish chanting and dancing around it. The Zigzagoon takes a offensive stance. "HEY! LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!"

The little group of mushrooms looks back angrily at the foursome, shaking themselves as spores comes out of their body while advancing toward the group. The Zigzagoon backs up in a panic while Lucina sends off a wave of her wand toward the Eevee. Flame let a flush of fire get around his feet before running and punting a Shroomish. The Scorbunny stumbles about as spores lands on him, however he manages to kick another grass type before falling onto the stone floor. Phantom punch them around with his invisible hands while Lucina gives a wave of her wand toward the Eevee, then at Flame.

On top of the moss stone, the normal type wakes up, and look around. In a panic she let out a scream while jumping on the spot. "EEVEE! OVER HERE!" The Zigzagoon screams at her. The normal type looks back at him and jump off from the rock while hiding behind him. Meanwhile Phantom and Flame knocks off the remaining Shroomish.

"Come on! Follow me!" Flame shouts while beckoning a hand, heading off into a pathway with Phantom. The Zigzagoon and Eevee looks back at each others before heading off.

Lucina jumps in front of them, placing her paws in front of her, wand still at hand. "Sorry! I don't think you two want to see this." She blocks them off with an angry look.

"I don't care! That's my brother!" Eevee rush past her along with the Zigzagoon.

Meanwhile Flame and Phantom rush into another room. As they enter, a Leafeon is on the ground pinned down by a Breloom. He looks back to the duo. "OH ARCEUS! HELP! HELP!" Flame flares up a flaming kick onto the grass/fighting type while Phantom gives a hit on the nose of the grass type.

As the Breloom gets up, the Leafeon gets pulled around, completely knotted into the female. She swings around, hitting Flame with her tail while the grass type underneath her screams, unable to pry himself away from her, and swinging her arms toward Phantom, who flies upward to the ceiling.

Meanwhile the Eevee gets into the room shouting "STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" and jumps toward the grass/fighting type, giving her a headbutt.

"SIS! GO AWAY!" The other scream while trying to pry himself from the other once more, pushing with all his force before popping out of her, some cum leaking. He hops away into a corner while hiding his faltering erection.

Lucina stops herself at the sight, hiding her eyes. "Ewww-Come on. That's disgusting!"

"What's disgusting? Why are they peeing white?" The zigzagoon ask before going and biting the leg of the Breloom. Flame gets up, and land off another kick while Phantom hits the grass/fighting type on the head with telekinesis. She then falls down onto the ground. Flame sits up on her.

"Are you okay? What did she do to you?!" The Eevee ask while going to the side of her brother.

"GO AWAY!" The Leafeon yells up to her.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to me! Beside we just saved you from that big ol' meanie!" She pouts back at him. He looks away in a groan. "...And you look so cool right now!" She smiles up to him.

Meanwhile the Zigzagoon laps at the fallen cum. Phantom rise him up in the air with a disgusted face. "Hey buddy, you shouldn't drink that! You'll get stds."

"But it tastes good!" The other whines.

"Phantom, don't think about it." Lucina pouts back to him despite hiding her eyes.

"Too late." He respond back.

"Huh? What?" The zigzagoon says while looking back and forth at the two. "Let me down!" Phantom let him go. The normal type goes back to licking the cum-stained floor.

"Everyone, I don't like to break the moment but is that everything? Can we go now?" Lucina whines.

"Oh! Right! Right! We got what we wanted!" The Zigzagoon look back at the brother and sister. "Eevee! Do you want to evolve now?"

"Nope!" Eevee looks back to the normal type, then back at her brother. "Sorry brother, It's not the form I want, you still look cool!"

"...I...I think it's time to head back home. Let's not talk of this to anybody, okay?" The Leafeon ask.

"Why not? I finally saved you, big bro!" Eevee happily jumps.

"Please don't. You can say you saved me, but nothing else, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiles back.

"...Who are you guys?" The Leafeon ask to everyone else.

"We're TEAM GOD!" Flame proudly says while striking a pose on the Breloom.

"And where Team ZEE!" Zigzagoon exclaims with one paw upward.

"Guys, we don't have much time left. Do you guys need help getting outside? I can use a escape orb!" Lucina ask while putting her wand into her backpack and looking back at the brother/sister duo.

"It's fine, you guys can go. Thank you." The Leafeon says.

"Thanks for rescuing us!" Eevee smiles back.

"Yeah! Let's meet again someday!" The Zigzagoon peeps up.

"See ya." Phantom says while going at the side of Lucina.

"Bye!" Flame waves off while jumping of and heading next to the Riolu.

"Goodbye." Lucina crush the escape orb, giving a flash on the trio. All of them gets teleported in front of the dungeon.

"Howdy!" Solar peeps up. "Nice to see you guys in one piece. Where's the Zigzagoon?"

Lucina shudders. "...With his team, let's not talk about it, okay?" She ask while getting on top of the Rapidash.

"Hm, Alright?" Solar respond back.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Flame ask.

"Yeah, there's a good chance we'll do!" Phantom says while picking him up and putting him behind Lucina before forwarding himself into him. He then places his paws around Lucina. "Hit up the road, Solar!-And how long until we get to the village?"

The Rapidash start to trot into the forest. "Hang on tight! Those branches can be pretty nasty...and we still got an entire day ahead of us, we should get there by night-As long as nothing else happen!"

–

"...Is it really the good thing to do?" A female Indeedee ask toward another.

"Yes." She respond back while meditating.

In front of them is Destiny inside her ice cube. Some scorbunnies, Raboots and Cinderace trying to melt the ice away as the sun shines down in the


	39. Traveling on a Rapidash

Last Chapter: After meeting with a Zigzagoon on the verge of death, the little group ventured into a mystery dungeon! In there, they have fought several grass types, and even saw a some strange sights. They managed to safely retrieve Team Zee, but knot before a fight!

"She's almost ready..."

Solar gallops onto a path of dirt leading upward in a mountain, several stones and rocks thrones the area and to the side of the trail is a upward steep rolling cliff. The afternoon sun shining down on him and his customers while some clouds passes by. Lucina pulls onto his reins, slowing the flaming unicorn down to a trot, then completely stop. The horse-like pokemon then takes down a offensive stance, looking around while lowering his horn, ready to attack.

Flame looks around while Lucina closes her eyes. The Riolu then pat the side of the Rapidash's shoulder. "It's fine, there are no dangers about." The Rapidash drops his stance and upright his head. "...Solar, what can you tell me about the mystery dungeons of this mountain?"

"Hm..." Solar looks to his right. "The only one I know of goes by the named of Rockslide Cavern. It's on the eastern-most path of the mountain. It's a very popular but dangerous location for training."

"I can feel one nearby to the left. It's a bit far, but it's definitely one of them. Phantom, can you see it?" Lucina ask while pointing at the steep rocky wall on her left.

Flame looks toward where she is pointing. "...I can see a weird patch of black far away in the wall, but otherwise that's about it...Except for some Armadillos sleeping in the ground."

"Wait, what?" Lucina looks back toward him.

"Yeah, Sandslashes and Sandshrews, that's what Flame said." The Scorbunny shrugs.

"Will you guys visit it?" Solar ask.

Flame squints his eyes while leaning and moving about, slightly floating on the saddle."It doesn't look like its' possible to get anywhere near it unless you dig."

"Even with the access, it's still pretty dangerous. It must be new since last year I didn't feel it with my Dad." Lucina says while giving a hit with the reign, Solar begins to trot, then gallop. "If we had more time on our hands, I bet it would have been fun to at least get around it!"

–

Destiny wakes up nearby of a bonfire. She looks around while getting up, her body reeling. Not too far of her she spots several Scorbunnies, some Raboots and one Cinderace discussing with a female Indeedee. In front is the mansion overlooking the little group and her. She pats at the icy grass underneath her.

"Oh, hello Destiny! I hope you don't mind being outside!" The maid-like pokemon peeps up to her.

"Hi Destiny!" The Scorbunnies acclaims in unison, waving back to her.

"Ugh...Where am I...?" Destiny ask with a dozed look, her stomach slightly bloated.

"You've encased yourself in ice! You gave quite the scare to me and my sister! ...You are outside from the mansion, and I've taken the children for a session on language! Would you like to participate?"

"Um...I don't know...?" Destiny wobbles about, woozily looking down on the ground. Her voice reflecting her tired state.

"'Please don't feel too bad! Everything is fine, you've only had to be melted down before something bad happens!"

"Huh...? Something bad...?" She looks up to the Indeedee, who produces a spark from her eyes.

Solar slows down his gallops as he reach a wide lake, then trots toward the water. All around are trees with their leaves beginning to turn into another color while a cool autumn breeze passes through. Some pine trees can be seen nearby, and some leaves are softly falling down from the wind. The afternoon sun is shining down and several pokemons are wandering in the wild. A large mountain thrones behind the trail which the Rapidash is on. "I'll be taking a short break here. I hope you guys don't mind."

"I don't mind! What about you guys?" Lucina ask while looking back at Flame.

The Scorbunny yawns and stretches while the Rapidash leans for a drink. "Nope, not one bit." Flame says before unhooking two bags through telekinesis and getting on the ground with them, sitting up like an indian and taking out a water gourd to drink it from a bag.

Lucina hops down and get a berry out from the other bag. "Why drink from the gourd? There's a fresh supply of water right next to us!" She points at Solar drinking from the lake.

Flame rise a paw toward Lucina while chugging down the drink, then let a satisfied 'Ahh' before getting up. "You'll see why." He then goes toward the lake to fill the gourd up.

"Shouldn't you let Flame go?" Lucina ask in confusion.

Flame comes back to her side and makes a sort of circle on the ground, ripping some grass apart through telekinesis. "Yeah, but I want to teach you guys how to boil water first." He then makes a bunch of wooden sticks appears onto the soil, he takes one up and uses his nose patch to light up the end of the stick before placing it onto the wood, forming a water. He then hovers the gourd over it. Phantom then pops up of him. "I wouldn't want you guys to get sick."

"Why would we get sick?" Lucina ask in confusion, she then looks back at the lake. "If the lake was filthy, I doubt Solar would drink from it! ...And so would I and my Dad last year!"

Meanwhile Flame rubs his butt and fetch a berry from one of the bag. "Yeah, there's no way we'd get sick from that!"

Phantom rolls his eyes at the sight of Flame. "Yeah, but I come from a place where the water can be polluted to hell and back with a ton of viruses, bacteria and other shit. The last thing I want to see is you two getting sick because of that-Even if you guys are definitely not gonna get sick since we've got magical wands and healing items." He then look back at the Rapidash's saddlebags, then back at the group. "...And you three might just be immune to your world's microbiological dangers. Maybe.-But it doesn't mean it will be like that forever, so we better make sure we have clean water if something happens."

"My stomach's already boiling hot so you can bet I'm immune!" Flame says while patting and rubbing his belly before chomping on his berry.

Lucina groans. "I guess that makes sense, can you do that for foul water? Like you can smell it's bad and poison types went in it?"

"Yep. Else that would beat the point, wouldn't it? I'm fairly sure I could filter the water too with just my telekinesis, but that would mean making super tiny holes and I got no idea how to do that."

"So there are two ways to cleanse water?" Lucina ask.

"There are more, but they're the main one I can use. The other would need technology and other things." Phantom respond back. "I'm not a technician either so that won't happen soon enough."

"OH! ...Wait, so all the cool stuff like cars, computers, video games, you can't actually make them?" Flame ask in confusion.

"Nah, they don't teach you that at school! You have to take a course or two, or be interested enough to look up the information." Phantom chuckles. "Beside I think you guys already are on the path of making your world close to mine, just give it a hundred year or two."

Lucina gives another groans. "But we won't be alive to see that!"

"Unless we get to Phantom's world! ...We can already experience it in our dreams, and I bet we can find more information on EVERYTHING in there!" Flame peeps up.

"Yeah, but I'm not a big ass book! There's only so much I know, but they're all about video games so it's not much of help except for dungeons and the likes." Phantom explains. As the water boil in the gourd, he removes it and packs it up.

"It's still more than enough, maybe we'll even find out why you are here in the first place! Tonight, me, you, in the bed, we'll get it going!" Lucina winks back to the little ghost. A flustered look quickly overtake her while looking at the little ghost who laughs back. "NEVERMIND! STOP FEELING THIS WAY!-" She looks back at the Rapidash. "SOLAR! ARE YOU READY TO GO?!" She gets up and hop on his back.

"Yeah, just enjoying that sight of the lake. There's some black clouds coming our way but chance it's gonna just pass." He trots toward Flame and Phantom. "Are you two ready?"

Flame looks back and forth at the two in confusion. "Yeah?"

Phantom heads back into Flame's body. "Yep, give me a moment." He takes up the bags through telekinesis, then hook them up to the saddlebag before floating behind Lucina. He then wraps her with his paws, then coos to her ears. "...You know, if you'd like I can teach you some fun things in bed~"

"NO! RUN, SOLAR! RUN!" She shouts while taking the reins and slamming them hard on the Rapidash's back. The flaming unicorn happily grins as he start to gallop back toward their destination.

–

Destiny walks into a sort of ice land, snow falling down all around her. She spots a house in the horizon and quickly makes her way to it, running as fast as her can. Icicles falls down nearby of her from the cloud covered sky as she tries to evade them.

As she reach the house, it's disappears into thin air as she falls down into an abyss. She let out a scream as she tries to move away. Downward a large head comes out, the head of a female Indeedee. "There is nothing to be afraid of!" The maid-like respond as the ice type vulpix covers her eyes in fear.

She feel her body hit something comfortable, a bed. She looks around revealing pink walls, a desk and a laptop on it. A large mirror nearby of her, some shelves and drawers. "I'm...Home?" She looks at herself, seeing her arms, legs, blonde hair and wearing pajamas.

She gets up and look at herself at the mirror, seeing it completely fogged up. She takes out a clothe from her drawer and swipe the surface of the mirror, more fog appears as she tries to clean it. She then looks back at the clothe, seeing it clean. She let out a groan, walking toward the door of her room with the clothe at hand. As she opens up the door, She takes a moment to look back at her room, noticing it's night time outside the window.

She then looks back outside her room, looking at three closed doors, and a path leading downstairs. She knocks at the first. "Ethan...?" She knocks again. No response. She heads to the second one and knocks, this time louder. "Mom? DAD?" She then let out a groan, looking back downstairs. "IS ANYBODY HERE?! ...POOFY?! DIMITRI?!"

She let out a sight before looking back at the doors. She goes to the first one and open it up, revealing a room filled with clothes lying on the ground, monster cans at a computer desk, crumbs of chips on the floor, a bunch of video game posters, some with babes and a television hooked to the wall in front of a messed up bed. "Ew..." She closes down the door and head to the second one nearby, opening it up.

A orderly room with a king sized bed stands in front of her. She shudders and closes the door, then head to the third one. Opening it reveals a bathroom encased in a cube of ice. "Huh...?" She press a hand onto the ice, then looks back at her hand. She then looks back at the bathroom and pouts, closing the door.

"Come on, it's not funny! Where is everyone? Why is the bathroom made of ice?" She ask while heading downstairs. "I need to use it too! It's really not funny!"

She looks back around at the entrance, no shoes nearby. No hats. Nothing. She then heads into the living room. Three person are sitting on a couch face away from her. "EVERYONE! YOU'RE HERE!" She runs up to them, all three gets up and turns toward her...Revealing the female Indeedee's face on each of them. Destiny screams up and covers her eyes at the sight.

–

Solar trots along the road as rain pours down the road and lighting bolts can be seen in the horizon. Flame looks up at the water falling down onto a invisible disc upward of him while his ears are completely flopped down. Lucina has her eyes closed, her paws onto the reins.

Destiny opens up her eyes, taking a moment to look at herself. Back as a ice type vulpix...And her stomach entirely bloated. She then looks around without moving her body. Behind her a fire cackles and cracks. Around her is a room, and looking at the window, she sees dusk settling in. She press her head back onto the floor, a defeated look settling onto her face.

"Are you okay?" A Scorbunny ask from behind.

Destiny tries to look at her, but then rest her head. "No..."

The scorbunny goes in front of her and lean onto the floor, she smiles back to her. "I know it's scary, but can you keep being happy for me?"

"Huh...?" Destiny gives her a confused look. The Scorbunny points nearby of her.

Destiny looks back where she is pointing, seeing a female Indeedee. A sparks makes her shut her eyes.

–

As Solar goes upward onto a large steep hill, Phantom floats along to the side while keeping his eyes on the flaming unicorn from behind. Dusk settling in. Lucina looks back to the little ghost. "Phantom, stop being scared for him. We'll be safe."

Meanwhile Flame clings onto the Riolu, eyes closed and completely scared. "That's easy for you to say! One step and we're falling rocks!"

"You kids are Wimpods! I've done this run a million times! You think that's high? Wait until we hit the ice!" The Rapidash teases while laughing.

Destiny opens up her eyes looking around. She looks back down to herself, seeing her stomach completely normal. She then looks back at the back of a female Indeedee while she gets up. "What happened? Where am I?!"

"I'm sorry Destiny..." The female Indeedee respond back.

–

"Welcome to the Village of step mountains! It's a bit chilly here as you can see." The Rapidash says while looking around, trotting along. The night sky shines down onto the area with the two moons and the planet overlooking the area along with the stars. A large mountain with a icy peak is in the front while both entirely turned up trees are around with several pine trees. Wooden houses are around, some with signs to indicate what sort of shop they are. "I bet you kids are tired after all that ride! Tell me you aren't so we can just go straight to the dungeon!"

"Nah, Flame's too tired for that." Phantom respond back from Flame's body.

"I wouldn't mind! I could stay up for two more days if I want to!" Lucina teases.

"I don't think I could split you guys and head to the ice gates, hm?" Solar ask while stopping in front of a large building.

Lucina looks back to Flame, who shakes his head."Sorry, guess we'll sleep tonight!"

"Then so be it. Here's the Inn for the night. For a free room, say "The Noctowls are creepy." They'll understand what it means. You can take your bags or leave it on my saddle, nobody in the village will try to steal from you guys. If you need me, I'll be nearby at the local farm, it's gonna be on your left side when you'll exit the Inn tomorrow. Don't make me wait too much, okay? I want to be in the mountain before dinner!"

"Thanks, Solar!" Lucina pats his shoulder before hopping down.

"Yeah, thanks!" Phantom peeps up from Flame's body while taking off the three team backpacks from the saddle.

"Night, kids!" The Rapidash upright himself, then trots away toward his next destination.

Phantom pops up from Flame. The Scorbunny stumbles about and shakes his head while rubbing his butt. "Finally! Some sleep!" He head in first into the Inn.

"Phantom, you don't mind if I get my own room tonight...? And that you sleep with Flame instead?" Lucina pouts back to him.

Phantom chuckles. "You're still thinking about that? Come on, I already said I wouldn't do it unless you want it." He winks back to her while heading inside. Lucina takes a moment to look at the little ghost getting in with the bags floating to his side. She let out a sight before heading inside.

Inside, Flame is on a seat while looking back at a male Blaziken at a counter. "And boy...The Noctowls are scary!"

The fire fighter type nods back and pass a key. "Here, that one is for the second room on your left on the second floor. You should get some sleep before you hit the floor, kid."

Flame waves the key toward Lucina and Phantom. "I GOT A ROOM!" He shouts with a tiresome, yet mouth agape and eyes shining look.

"I believe you are with him?" The Blaziken points at the Scorbunny.

"Yep." Phantom says. "Can you give this girl her own room?" He points at Lucina with his tail end.

"Hmhm, not like we get many visitors these days. It's already late." He takes a key and passes it, Phantom takes it and forward it to Lucina. "That one is for room three on the second floor. You can keep the rooms until tomorrow's afternoon. Have a good night!"

"I WILL!" Flame rush toward the stairs nearby. He turns around jumping, giving a wave toward the others. "NIGHT!" Then rush upstairs.

"Wow, Flame's pretty exited to sleep...Good thing I'm not with him. Wanna go train outside?" Lucina ask.

"Yeah, just give me a moment, I'll go pack these up." Phantom says while heading toward the stairs with the three floating backpacks. He also takes up the key from Lucina's paws.

-–

"I'm sorry for my behavior to you, it must have been very troublesome and scarring...I can't even look at you right now, I know you'd scream." The female Indeedee respond back, sitting with her back facing toward Destiny.

"Um...But why? I don't understand?"

"Are you ready to look at why...?"

Destiny gives her a confused look. "Um..." She then widens her eyes. "IS IT...THE EGG?!"

The female Indeedee nods without looking at the ice type Vulpix. "That's right! You were trying to realize you had an egg within your body...But not any normal egg." She turns around with a smile, a white egg with faded red stripes on it. "This is a fertilized egg!"

"Uhhhhhh...UM?!" Destiny taps her paws onto the ground, unsure what to do as she widens her eyes in confusion toward the egg. "HOW?!"

The female Indeedee looks back at the egg while letting a hand slide on it. "Do you remember what happened last night...?" She then looks back at Destiny. "I'm sure there must have been something odd between you and Flame, am I correct? I'm sorry if I am wrong, there are so many pokemon in this mansion!" She tilts her head.

"ARE YOU SAYING I HAD...I..." She taps her feet to the ground. "EWWW. NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" She then gives an angry look at the female Indeedee. "FLAME IS...TOO ADORABLE FOR THAT! AND NO ONE GOT IN THE ROOM, I'D HAVE WOKEN..." She then shakes her head in despair, then gives a teary look at the maid-like pokemon. "YOU MADE ME SLEEP!"

The Indeedee smiles back. "Correct!" She then frowns. "I'm saddened to say that a Scorbunny's wish is beyond what a stranger wants, therefore I had to put you to sleep by Flame's will. I'm sorry for lying and doing this little scene, but I must ensure your safety through the process and for the baby too! You've already released all of Flame's seeds this this morning, and I was fearful you'd do the same for the egg."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE A MOTHER! I CAN'T BE! I'M TOO YOUNG!" Destiny screams.

"Then you don't need to be! This is a honorary family member, and your child will be treated as such! You still have your freedom, and you can do anything you wish! Please, feel free to head to the happy tree and discuss with the others about this matter, it will soothe you." She then smiles back.

Destiny glares at her, then frowns, a flush of despair arise on her face. "...That's horrible..."

The female Indeedee shakes her head. "No, that's the miracle of life! Pokemons has evolved in a way that makes them able to receive a child through getting a egg. There are hatchery around happy town with the sole purpose of receiving and taking care of the eggs from parents that cannot deal with the responsibilities, or are unable to care for them at the moment! There is no shame in doing so, so please don't feel too bad about it! it is a custom for many of them. No matter what you do, you will be safe, okay?" The pokemon smiles up while closing her eyes.

"So that it...? Flame did...And...But..."You will take care of...Our...Child...?"

She nods back. "Yep! The Indeedees here will watch over your child no matter what happens, it's a promise!" She lift a paw toward her.


	40. Training under the moonlight

Last chapter: Both Lucina, Phantom and Flame traveled on the back of a Rapidash! The foursome safely made their way to the Village of step mountains! Meanwhile...Destiny delivered a perfectly healthy egg!

Destiny sobs. Tears dropping down to the ground. The ice type vulpix is leaning on the floor, crying to herself while a female Indeedee caresses and sings to the newly made egg.

"Phantom, wait!" Lucina exclaims while heading to Phantom's side. She jumps toward one of the key, then at the backpack. "Did you really think I wouldn't feel through you? We need to keep a wand with us if we want to go full force-Correction-I want to go full force!" Lucina teases toward the little ghost, letting her tongue out at him.

Phantom rolls over his eyes and smiles back to her, patting her head. "Fine, fine. I'll give you a proper fight." He then forward one of the backpack onto himself while making the last one float along as he goes upward of the stairs.

"Good! It's just not as fun if I'm the only one giving hits, you know? I like receiving too!"

Phantom let out a chuckles. "I get that often!"

"What?"

"It's a joke, you'll understand once you'll be older. Don't worry about it, alright?" Phantom says while reaching the second floor.

Lucina rolls her eyes. "I have a feeling I know that joke already-It's not even one, and it's not funny!-Ugh don't make me think about earlier.- Anyway, let's try something!" She says while heading toward the door leading to her room, pressing a paw onto the door. "Here! Try phasing the two backpacks into it!"

"Sure." Phantom says while advancing through the door and phasing through. The backpack on his back falls down and suddenly stop before hitting the ground while the other presses down onto the door. The two then slides around the door and walls as Lucina facepalms at the sight. Phantom phases outward of the room. "Sorry girl, I doubt I can phase these two whole bag right now. I don't want to fuck up what i have inside."

"Phantom, it's not that! You just have to concentrate!-...And take your time!"

"Maybe later, alright?" Phantom says while unlocking and opening the door revealing a large circular hay stack inside of the room along with a window. He then forward his own backpack inside, then closes down the door and lock it.

"I don't get it, you had it easy in the dream! Why would it be any different here?" Lucina ask while crossing her paws together.

"Because in a dream, it's much more easier to do what you want. Here in real life, what if I fuck up and make my objects completely ethereal?" Phantom ask while petting Lucina head, then head over to Flame's room with the last remaining backpack. He then unlock the door to Flame's room and open it, revealing Flame on a circular hay stack with the moon shining down on him through the window. The Scorbunny has one paw between his leg as he flops down away from the two.

"Because I taught you the mindset you need to have before doing your move! You need to relax, take your time, focus on the object you want to phase...And afterward you should naturally gain the state you need to be in to phase stuff through! It's gonna be very important later if we are to hide objects or pokemon! Trust me on that!"

"You're right-But I shouldn't start with something that contains all my stuff for the team. I'll start with something small that I know i won't fuck up with, alright?" Phantom says while forwarding the backpack to Flame's hay stack bed. He then closes the door, however Lucina stops the door from shutting itself.

"Flame, are you okay?" Lucina ask.

Flame nods back without looking toward them. "Yeah...Night..." He raises one paw toward them.

"...Good night?" The Riolu respond back while backing up.

"Night kid. Have a good one." Phantom closes down the door, lock it, then leave toward the stairs.

"...Right, but I still think you can start with anything-If you can do it to a whole bag, then you can do it to ANYTHING!" Lucina exclaims.

Phantom pops up a stick and let it slide across the wall as it phases through. "Sure, but I want to start with something small, alright?-And not something I've conceived!"

Lucina gives him a confused expression. "But you're doing it RIGHT NOW!-Know what? I think you're just scared! A real wimpod!"

Phantom looks back toward his stick. "Nah, nothing of the sort. I just don't want to fuck up, alright? Beside we're still in the inn! Once we'll be out, I'll do something fun, alright?"

"Like what?"

"You'll see!" Phantom teases the Riolu as they both goes down the stairs.

As the duo reach the first floor, the Blaziken looks back to them and give them a little wave. "Stay safe out there!" Both Lucina and Phantom nods back as they get out. Outside the chill air of the night greets the two as nearby trees rustles. Most of the village's wooden house are lit up by the night sky. Upward barely any clouds can be seen hiding the stars above along with the moons and planet.

Phantom grins toward Lucina while wavering his stick around. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? Who's that's stick for?! Yeah, it's yours! FETCH!" The little ghost throws the stick toward a dirt path.

Lucina gives him a disgusted face. "What the hell are you doing?"

The little ghost laughs, holding his sides. "Sorry, sorry! It's just...In my world you'd be a species of dog-Man's best friend! And really, looking at that stick and you...It's like two plus two!" The stumpless Phantump calms himself. "It's just...Man, it's been too long!-No offense alright?"

"Hmrph..." Lucina pouts back to him while crossing her arms. "That's just mean." She then let out a sight while starting to move to the right toward a dirt path. "Why would you ever talk to a pokemon like that?"

"Well...In my world they're called animals. We keep them as pets, give them food, get them happy. They can't talk-Unless you get a bird-But even then they don't really learn to talk, just mimic. But anyway, where I came from the pokemon as you call them are pretty under developed. Human were the first to reach self-awareness and build a society...Well, I'm sure there are aliens up there and many more things that went on and did the same in the universe-And I'm fairly sure your world is entirely different, a sort of new universe because I'm fairly sure magic isn't a thing where I came from but...Here we are!"

"Or...!" Lucina raise a paw while stopping and looking toward Phantom. "You were once a human here on this planet, and you woke up as a ghost after a large calamity happened! It can take years before a ghost gain conscience of where they are and what they're doing!-It makes sense, right?"

Phantom shakes his head. "Nah, sorry kid. I doubt it. The only way it could have happened is if a meteorite struck the earth and dragged it all the way here into a new area of the galaxy-Which I seriously doubt is the case." He shudders while looking upward. "Y'know...If I am a ghost, can't breathe and fly, does that mean I could just travel all the way to that planet? Erph" He looks away toward a house.

"You mean that green moon?" Lucina ask while looking upward. She then grins while looking back to Phantom. "I don't see why you'd feel scared from looking at it! It's just a moon!"

"Yeah, a 'moon'. It's clearly a planet from where I stand-But nah, I'm not interested in going in the vacuum of space and see what it will do to my body.-You know it's awfully chilly outside right now?"

"If you can feel that, then that means you'll be even colder at the ice gates!" Lucina teases while beginning to walk again.

"Yeah, chance I'll stick into Flame or something. Maybe it's just me trying to recreate the sensation I've had human, but I just can feel that coldness tonight." He then press a invisible finger onto his own tongue, then rise it upward. "Hell, I can even feel the fakeness cold saliva on my invisible hand!"

"Hmrph...That might be a problem. You concentrate too much on your external self. What if you're impeding your other abilities to shine?" She then closes her eyes as she continues walking. "I could teach you how to use the aura if you allow me...But will your self-made body part be a detriment to your teachings?"

"Eh-I doubt it. Honestly...I get rid of my arms, and all you get is a dick and tits joke of a body." Phantom says while wavering his ghostly body while Lucina groans.

"No, you're just afraid to lose your humanity! That's why you insist on keeping them constantly up-Even if you don't even require them!"

"And that's a good thing!" Coos the little ghost to Lucina as he presses a hand onto her head, giving her a headpat. "I wouldn't worry too much about that, I'd go insane if I couldn't feel my body parts." He then look back at his tail-end. "Thought I do kind of miss my legs, I can't really make them anymore since I'm always floating anyway."

"Hmrph-Enough! It's getting kind of depressing talking about that. Let's think of something else!" Lucina ask as she gives herself a little rub at her arms and legs before walking again, giving a look around. The duo passing nearby of some wooden houses. "Last time I came in this village, I had a lot of fun playing with the other younglings! I hope I can meet back with Mareep and Charmander tomorrow before we leave-I think I should be able to meet them at their local school, or at their home. It shouldn't take too long either, we have all the time of the world as long as we don't leave in the afternoon!" She then giggles while walking to the right. "It's also a bit strange being here and knowing I don't have to wait for my Dad or Auntie to leave!-Or getting told to come back because it's dark outside!"

"If I recall, you said it was your first time traveling without them, right?"

She nods back to him. "Yup! Dad really wants me to become a Lucario before I can make my own decision, but like I said I just find that stupid. I don't think he realize how much I've grow these past few years-I just stay as a Riolu just to spite him!" She snickers while heading to the right, entering a little pathway into the woods. The little ghost still following her.

"Heh. And yeah, that whole evolution thing is weird. Won't you eventually become one with time?"

Lucina shrugs. "Honestly, evolution by itself is a complete wonder! Auntie said only a strong friendship will shape me up to be like my Dad-But I don't really believe that. Dad said he became a Lucario to defend someone-At least that what he said to someone, but he tries to claim I have to be super happy or something like that. I think that's part of the reason why he doesn't want me to trouble myself by doing my own path.-He's a bit of a kangaskhan is you ask me."

"kangaskhan?"

She giggles. "A pokemon that keep her younglins in her pouch! Many parents would never want to hear that, but that's what my dad is!" She then sticks out her tongue toward the little ghost. "I just can't wait to see his reaction once we'll get back!" She giggles happily.

"Haha...Yeah, he definitely won't be happy about that!"

"Hmhm!- And I'm just glad I found you two! Most teams tend to go over the top for recruitment, or keep to themselves. I was meaning to make my own but I've been pretty unlucky. All of my friends either want to do their own path without joining a team, or just aren't the kind to handle big adventures...And my best friend had to leave and travel away." She frowns. "...I think not many people will want to travel at the magnitude I want either!" She then grins back toward Phantom while stepping backward as they keep going forward on the path. "And here we are adventuring to the ice gates!-And we'll also fight in a tournament! ...All under a week!" She snickers and turns around, then start to skips along. "Not many pokemon would even DREAM of going that fast! Hehe!~"

"Yeah, it's been pretty hectic ever since I arrived in this world. I don't think I had a dull day once-Granted it's just been like two weeks now? I still can't believe all the things I went through already!" Phantom chuckles.

Lucina nods. "Yep! And you still need to figure out why you're here, right? Maybe if we're lucky, next week we'll know what to do!"

"Yeah, maybe. I did make a promise with Flame that I'll start picking out human and search for ways to get back home next week and beyond. Honestly, if there was a way I could get back to my world in this form, that would be for the best!-But in the end I'll be doing it for Destiny and all those human that really doesn't want to be here. I'm fairly sure some of them right now are at their worse, unsure of what to do in this brand new world." Phantom shudders. "Y'know, the last thing I ever expected...It was a body that allows me to live forever in peace, without any need of sustenance from anything.-And that in a growing, cultural world with different creatures living in it."

"What if you evolved? What if that new body would need you to do something? I mean...Don't you evolve into Trevenant?"

"Yeah, in theory that's what I should become. I got no interest in becoming that-Or anything else really. If I am to become bigger, I bet I'd lose all the cute charm I already have as what I am!" The little ghost grins. "Hell, being called a kid again ain't so bad! It's just strange at that point-And I bet I could get away with plenty of things by just doing puppy eyes! Hahaha!"

"Riiiiiiiiiight. You're still a ghost, so don't expect pokemon to do you any favor once we're off this region. The less open-minded pokemon are, the more likely they'll think twice on talking to stranger!-Even less a spectral pokemon! You're even luckier to be here since Happy Town is a well known central area for many kind of pokemon to hang out!-And a well protected area too because of the ghostly affairs going on in the woods!-I really wouldn't want to imagine if you somehow were chucked near fearful pokemon, or a spiritomb...Or something worse! I'm not even kidding, there are worse fate out there and that would be getting trapped into something, banished or worse!" She then shudders. "...But enough of that, I don't wanna talk anymore!" Lucina runs and jump away from the little ghost, turning herself around while striking a fighting pose, giving the other a smirk. The two of them still on a path between the woods. "I wanna fight. Are you man enough to beat me?"

Phantom smiles back, giving a cracking noise through his invisible hands. "Of course I am!-But shouldn't you take off your backpack?"

Lucina shakes her head. "Nope! It's staying on! There's no reason I'll have it off when tomorrow it's gonna be on through all the dungeon!"

"Alright, give me your difficulty level and I'm on!"

"Just give me your best shot, ghostie!" She waves a hand toward herself, beckoning the other.

"Before we start, will the wand even heal your worse wounds? I don't want you to lose a limb or get burned here!"

Lucina frowns. "As long as you don't deliberately try to kill me, I think it should be fine-Burns are fine, losing a limb? Yeah, try not to do that."

"...And what if I go too hard? I don't want you squealing all over in pain!"

Lucina rolls over her eyes, and beckons the ghost again with one paw. "C'mon, you're overthinking it! I just want a fight-Like the one you gave me in my dreams!"

Phantom smirks. "What if I somehow tore apart your backpack? You should really let it down!" He chuckles.

"Ugh...You're the worst!" She groans while taking off her backpack and chucking at the side. "Fine, no backpack! Will you stop worrying and attack me now?"

"Hm...You're forgetting your bracelet and your scarf now!"

"WHAT? ...For REAL?!" Lucina gives another groan. "Fine, fine!" She removes both her scarf and her bracelet while walking back to the backpack, placing her items inside. She then head back onto the path and takes a fighting stance. "Alright, nothing between us now! It's just you, me, the forest!"

"Know what? Maybe I'm not fit to fight at all! I'm way too afraid to do something bad to you!" Phantom exclaims while turning around.

Lucina jumps and get knocked and rolls down onto the ground by a invisible force. She stops herself while letting out a groan, and run toward the ghost with her eyes closed, jumping off from the ground. A swirl of blue appears around her legs as she lands a hit onto the invisible shield of the little ghost, breaking through it and landing a hit onto Phantom, sending him flying toward a tree as he let out a yelp. The little ghost phases through the tree and stabilizes himself midair, getting into the ground and going back at Lucina, who looks back to him with her eyes closed. The Riolu jumps away as Phantom let out spikes underneath her feet, she then gets grabbed, her arms and legs bind by an invisible force as they tighten onto her body.

Lucina lets out a scream as she gets pulled upward to the sky.

Destiny stops her sobs, looking around the room. The female Indeedee is still singing to the egg, and at the window, the night sky is visible. The ice type vulpix gets up while completely shaking from head to paws. "I...I need to go..."

"Oh, don't worry! You don't need to go right now! It's night and-"

"I NEED TO GO NOW!" Destiny roars out, taking a offensive stance. The door opens up through telekinesis, and she storms out of the room toward the right. Her eyes shakes and dart as she quickly runs through the hallways, a ice trail forming behind her. As she turns around the side of a corner, she let out a ice beam toward the nearest window, shattering it. She takes a leap toward it, getting through as her left foot graze a shard of glass. Blood drips off as she lands onto the grass outside, and rush toward the ground path. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" She screams off into the night as she kept running toward the happy tree.

Lucina keep her eyes closed while pouting back toward Phantom while her body is still tied by an invisible force. "Really? You really call that a fight?"

Phantom chuckles back. "Not really, I don't wanna hurt you!" He then throws Lucina into the air as she gives a scream...And land on a invisible platform. She looks back down, letting down a whimper as she realizes how high they are. She closes down her eyes while lightly shaking. "Awww c'mon! Why the long face? It's all fun!" Phantom keep laughing.

"Take me down! It's not fun!"

"What's wrong?! I thought that's what you wanted!" The little ghost grins back.

"Hmrph..."

"Come on, sit down and look up. I want to show you something!"

"..."

"Don't worry, you're standing on a long platform with edges-" Phantom spew out some will'o'wisp, letting them float on the corner of the invisible platform, revealing a wide area. "Come on, open your eyes-And don't get near the fire alright?"

Lucina opens her eyes, looking around. "Those are eterna-flames?" She shudders at the sight. "-Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yep, and Yep. No worries, I can handle it, alright? Now sit down and enjoy the view!"

"Fine..." Lucina takes a moment to look behind herself, then in the front before sitting down in a foetus like position, holding her legs as she looks up. "What do you want me to look at exactly?" She looks around.

"Just the view!" Phantom says while looking around. Underneat reveals a long forest on top of a mountain. The village nearby. A snow mountain in the horizon with clouds passing over it. a large lake in the horizon. Upward the stars shines while some clouds passes by.

"...I guess it's pretty from here!-But are you sure you can really handle it? I really don't feel safe." Lucina ask while tightening her paws onto her legs.

"Hehe!-Ohhh no!" Phantom exclaims while lowering himself, the will'o'wisps staying where they are as Lucina lowers herself.

"Hey! Hey! You have to take them off!" Lucina exclaims while waddling toward one of the edge of the invisble platform, waving a hand toward one of the flame and blowing it.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll take them off somewhere I guess-Where should I even put them?"

"Don't tell me you don't know how to remove them!"

"I seriously don't! Do I just let them be somewhere? Get them underwater? Or what...?"

Lucina gives out a groan. "A ghost's flame is usually forever, that's why it's a good source of light! You need to eat it yourself or let someone get into them-And heal them afterward! If you let them here, a flying pokemon could get into one and slowly burn to death!"

"Fine, fine! I'll see what I can do!" Phantom says as the two descend past the trees. "Here's the ground!" Phantom exclaims as he floats down next to the backpack of Lucina. The Riolu jumps down while the little ghost goes upward to the flames.

"DON'T FORGET! YOU CAN GET RID OF THEM YOURSELF!" Lucina screams back with her paws in front of her mouth.

Phantom gets back to the flames and look at them. He then start trying to inhale one of them, doing absolutely nothing to it. With a invisible telekinesis force, he forward the four flames together and squash them, trying to press them together into nothingness...Reducing the jambled up fire into a little ball of fire. He then throws it upward toward the planet, looking at the little ball go away. He takes a moment to observe it, then floats down, rejoining the Riolu. "There, it's done!"

Lucina shakes her head. "Not really, your aura says otherwise. What did you do?"

"I just squashed it and sent it over that planet-I doubt it will reach it or do anything important."

Lucina rolls her eyes. "What if it's hit someone up there? Like a legendary or mystical pokemon?"

"Relax! It's just a little ball! I doubt it will do anything serious!"

The Riolu groans. "I hope so for you, I wouldn't want to see a god knocking down on us because someone disturbed it!" She then walks over her backpack and put it on.

"Awww c'mon! Now you're just-"

"Shhh..." Lucina looks upward toward the planet. Phantom looks back. The two of them remains silent.

"Pfft..." Phantom start laughing while Lucina facepalms.

"It's not funny! Maybe something dangerous will happen!" Lucina whines back.

"Nothing will happen! The ball won't travel fast enough for something like that to happen!-And I bet it's already hit some space debris or something else! You got nothing to worry about." Phantom chuckles.

Lucina keep watching upward to the planet, remaining silent.

"...See? Nothing is happening!"

"...Fine, you win." She then pouts back toward Phantom. "You really shouldn't toy like that with these moons. What if something bad will happen? They're already a bad omen-Something you shouldn't meddle with!" She then start walking onto the path heading toward the village.

"Ah-Don't worry, alright? Like I said, there's a very high chance that ball won't even hit those moons! Once it will get off the atmosphere, the moons and the planet will have more than enough time to change trajectory-Meaning in not even a day, that ball will be drifting along, and in a year it will still be drifting along toward the depth of space! Unless it's hits something else. And I seriously doubt it will hit anything important! Let that be clear!"

"Hmrph...If you says so-But I still think you've caused something big."

"Trust me. I swear with every single bit of knowledge I have that nothing will go wrong!" Phantom smiles up to her, taking a bowing vow stance with his invisible arms.

Lucina gives him a doubtful look, then pouts. "...Fine, if you say so. I don't really believe you, but I guess I'm just over worrying."

Destiny looks around, completely worried and unsure of where she is. She takes a moment to lick her wound on the edge of a street, no one around. She then continues her way.

"Wait." Phantom ask to Lucina as they reach the inn. She looks back to him. "See? Nothing bad! Everything is calm, the two moons and planet-"

"Moon."

"-are still up in the sky! The air is pretty chilly, and there is no calamity that happened!" He smiles up to her. "I know it's pretty scary, but trust me. I know what I'm doing-Sort of. As much as I don't know much about my powers, I still know a lot of my science so you should stop worrying about that ball doing anything up there, alright?"

"..." Lucina gives a nod. "...You're right. It's just...I got that awful dread building inside of me. I want to believe you but I just can't..." She smiles back with a worrisome look. "But maybe nothing will happen...?" She then looks around.

Phantom shakes his head. "Nah. The action of one person can't possibly alter the fate of everyone with just this little action. Just don't worry about it, okay?"

"You don't mind if I go take a walk alone?" Lucina ask while pointing behind her.

Phantom forward a invisible hand toward her. "Feel free! We'll see ourselves later, alright?"

"I should be back before morning-I just need fresh air...See ya" She let a paw toward Phantom as she start walking away.

"Don't feel too bad! If I'm not around, I'll be back in the morning as well!" Phantom peeps up. Lucina nods back to him before continuing her way. The little ghost then looks toward the inn. He then phases into a room with a with a Simisage, a Simisear and a Simipour. Phantom takes a moment to examine the trio, giving them an odd look before focusing on the girl-like pokemon. With a little grin, he let his tail enter the girl, and let it stroke directly into the womb of the womanly monkey.

The ice type vulpix takes a moment to look at the happy tree entrance, letting out a sight of relief before hastening herself inside.

With a satisfied look, Phantom let one lash onto the ass of the Simipour before phasing downward, then looking upward at the trio.

A scream fills the room from the girl. "GUYS, I HAD ANOTHER NIGHTMARE!"

The simisear looks back to her. "How awful, dear!"

"That's okay! You're with us!" The simisage thumbs up to her with a smile and a wink.

The little ghost silently snickers while heading into another room, letting himself lie onto a circular hay stack...Next to Flame. "Hey there, buddy."

"Hey there!" The scorbunny respond back, looking lively while reading a book labelled 'The Kingdom of Ice'. His nose patch letting a shining light as he read, and waddling his legs. "Where did you and Lucina go?"

"We went for a little training session-Right now she went to get some fresh air. I see you've healed yourself?"

"Hmhm!" Flame nods while shifting position, letting himself lean on his back while placing the book upward of himself. "I did swear I'd find some answers tonight!-Good thing you guys mentioned the wands earlier, or I'd be in sleepy land!" He then looks back toward Phantom. "-And thanks for bringing me my backpack!"

"It's no problem. I wouldn't want you without it if Lucina and I weren't around when you'd wake up." Phantom says while rubbing the Scorbunny's head.

"Is this what you want?" An Alakazam ask toward Destiny.

"Yes..."


	41. Playing under the moonlight

Last Chapter: Lucina and Phantom went to train in the forest nearby of the village! After Phantom sent out a little ball of fire toward the night sky, the two split apart! Meanwhile, Destiny...Went to the happy tree?!

Lucina runs along the forest as the crunches of autumn leaves fills the area. She stops herself in front of a clearing leading to a little hill. She takes a moment to look around and examine her surroundings. A small wind rustles the trees around her, some hoothoots and spinaraks are watching her movements. She takes a deep breathe and closes her eyes.

She moves her head toward the left, keeping still. After a minute, she shakes her head and head over the hill. As she goes on top, she let her backpack down next to her before leaning onto the ground, letting her back against the grass. She shuffles about, placing herself in a comfortable fashion before looking upward to the night sky, gazing at the stars. A shooting star passes nearby of the two moons and planet.

–

Flame is happily reading 'The Kingdom of Ice' while waddling his legs and humming a tune to himself, stomach first on the hay. Nearby of him is Phantom curled up in a little ball, head over tail with his eyes shut. The warm patch of the Scorbunny's nose and feet gives a constant glowing light to the room and the book.

"Phantom...? Are you sleeping?" Flame ask while looking back toward the other.

The little ghost rise himself slightly while looking back at the scorbunny. "I wish...I swear I should be able to sleep, but I just can't."

Flame let out a little laugh. "That's silly! You need a spell to get some sleep, but I need a spell to stay awake! Why would you even want to get some sleep? You can do anything you want without ever feeling tired!"

"C'mon, didn't you learn anything from our dreams? It's best to get lost in a lucid world than just exploring the real world!"

"Nuh-huh! No way! Not when there's adventures and treasures to get! Tomorrow's gonna be GREAT! ...That's why I'm reading this!-Look!" Flame says while rolling himself toward Phantom, letting his body press against the other while forwarding the book in front of the other.

Phantom opens his eyes and look toward the book. "Hm?"

"See? This is the tale of two adventurers-An intrepid Meowth and his cowardly partner Pikachu-heading to the ice Kingdom controlled by the evil enchantress Froslass! The duo has to retrieve the kidnapped folks of their village-And stop the spread of the cold from engulfing the whole, whole world! It's filled with mysteries, wonders, dangers and many, many more!-And I already finished reading it twice! IT'S SO GOOD!-...And I'd love it if you could read it!" Flame shakes the book near the face of the other.

"Nah, I'd rather try to get some sleep." Phantom respond back while shutting down his eyes and taking back his position.

Flame pouts with, giving a little frustrated look toward the little ghost. He then smiles back while placing the book in front of the other. "C'mon! It's won't take long! I know you can read it, and it's got EVERYTHING we need to know for tomorrow!"

"I know what we'll be up against tomorrow. We'll pick up a bunch of stuff, meet weird pokemon that wants to beat the shit out of us, slip on black ice and watch out for icicles and the like. If we're lucky, we might just find a weird room like the one I've seen in the temple of the forest featuring a sort of guardian."

The scorbunny groans, his pout returning to his face. He pushes slightly the other. "How can you tell what will happen? I bet there's much MORE to it! Come on, there's MORE than that! There are contraptions, cursed artifacts, lost languages and many more! It's jam packed with action and adventure in one go!-C'mon!" He then press the book onto the face of the little ghost. "You MUST read it!"

Phantom pushes away the book. "Why not just read it aloud for me?"

Flame smiles up. "That works too!" He let himself flops down onto the hay, and rest his head on Phantom's body, licking one of his paw and then flicking the pages all the way to the first one. "Once upon a time, in the village of Grass, two friends lived together! One is a Pikachu...The other is a Meowth! The two of them were best friends! ...And happily played around all day without a care in the world!" The scorbunny closes down the book, quickly rising himself to sit in front of the little ghost. "...But there was only one rule they had to follow! Guess what was the rule?"

"No fighting?"

"Noooooooooo, not that! Guess again!"

"Hmm...No sex?"

"Oh come on, not that!"

"Hehe, alright...No questioning authorities?"

"Nope! Not that either! They live in a village so..."

"..."

"...Awww, come on, Phantom! You can figure it out!" Flame raises himself, then sits up next to the little ghost.

"Alright, they had to work hard for the common wealth!"

"Not that either! They didn't work!-They had no reason to either! The rule is...!"

"..."

Flame pushes Phantom. "Come on, that should be super easy to answer!"

"I give my tongue to the cat!"

"Huh?"

"It's an expression, that means you can tell me the answer, man."

"Hmrm...Are you sure that doesn't mean I can do anything to your tongue?" Flame press a paw onto the lips of Phantom.

Phantom chuckles. "You're not a cat, aren't you?"

"Nope! But you called me one, so that's the same-Buuuuuuut I wanna really talk to you about it!" Flame flops down again, book at paws. He press his back against the hay while placing his head on Phantom again and kicking his legs in the air. "What I meant to say is...The village has a restriction on everyone to not leave because of the dangers outside! There are exceptions, but you need to prove yourself to the leader if you want to make your way outside!"

"So the duo went to prove themselves to the leader?"

"Nuh-huh! They went straight outside the village!-" Flame chucks away the book on the side of the room nearby of his backpack. He then raise himself from the hay and takes up Phantom in the air. "C'mon! Let's go outside!"

"Wait, for real? At this hour?" Phantom ask, letting himself dandle in his arms.

"Yup! C'mon, we're gonna have fun playing!-It's not like neither of us will sleep anyway! Hehe!" Flame approach the door.

"You sure you don't want to sleep?"

"No way! I'm way too awake for that! C'mon, let's go play!"

"Alright, alright." Phantom unlocks the door, opening it as Flame rushes outside toward the stairs. "Ah-Wait!" He then phases from the Scorbunny's paws onto his body and get to the door to shut it down and lock it.

Meanwhile Flame looks back to the little ghost and snatch him back by giving him a hug. "C'mon! Let's go!" He then start running again, heading down the stairs as fast as he can. As soon as he get to the main floor, he let out a "BYE!" For the Blaziken handling the reception. This one barely staying awake while reading a book.

As Flame finally get outside, he let go of Phantom. "Okay! You'll be pikachu! I'll be Meowth!" He start running toward the right. "C'mon! Over here!"

Phantom takes a moment to look at Flame run onto the dirt path. With a smile he joins the other. "So, Meowth! Where are we going?"

"Noooooooooooooo!" Flame suddenly stop himself by jumping and waving his paws toward Phantom. "You have to stay in-character! You have to say..." He leans forward, shaking his paws in a worrisome fashion. "Meowth! We can't leave the village! We have to stay here! ...Where are we even heading?!"

"Alright, alright. What else do I have to know?"

"Hmrph...!" Flame pouts while crossing his arms together. "You don't need to know much! You're just following me on my adventure! You have to act cowardly, but it's gonna be fun!" He pumps his paws while giving Phantom a brilliant smile, eyes shining. "Come on! We're almost out of the village!" He waves a paw while running again.

The little ghost follows him. "Ohhhh...B-But Meowth! We have to stay in the village! It's dark! Like two a.m in the morning dark!-I think?" Phantom takes a moment to look upward at the sky, some clouds passes over. "...What would our parents say?!"

Flame yells back. "Who cares?! We're gonna have fun! There's a cool ruin I want you to see,and you'll love it!"

Phantom chuckles. "But mom and Dad's gonna be mad! I'm gonna go tell on them!"

"WHAT?!" Flame stops himself, looking furious and waving his paws. "Phantom! The Pikachu was a coward, but he went along with Meowth!-Granted he had to be cheered up, but he didn't go snitch to the parents or adults of the village!-You have to be interested in the mystery! When I say...It's gonna be amazing! You have to accept! Okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Nooooooo, you have to say...Okay!" Flame gives Phantom a brilliant smile, mouth agape and eyes shining. "-Like that!"

"Alright alright...Okay!" Phantom gives him back the same sort of smile.

Flame nods. "PERFECT! Let's go!" He waves back a paw while running again on the dirt path. Phantom follows him.

As the two reach the outskirt of the village at the edge of the forest, Flame takes a moment to look around. Some leaves falls nearby of the duo as a cold breeze passes by. With a glimmer at his patch nose, the bunny head into the woods with the little ghost at his side. As they approach a tree with a hole in it, Flame grabs Phantom by the tail and pull him behind to another tree. "H-Hey hey!" The little ghost let out.

Flame whisper back. "Okay, repeat after me..." He then releases the little ghost while heading toward the tree with the hole, sporting a look of pure wonder. "Woooooooooooooah!"

With a little chuckle, Phantom head next to the other. "Wooooooooah!"

Flame waver his paws toward the other. "No, you need to use your strong voice! Like..." He takes a deep breathe. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH?"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!"

Phantom start chuckling. "What the hell man!"

"Shh! ...You're seeing the ruins!" Flame points toward the hole. "You have to give it your all! Do it again, but with more passion!"

"Alright...WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAH-HAHAHA!" Phantom let out, laughing. "Man! Look at these ruins! Glad you brought me here-...But should we even go inside? It's looks dangerous-"

"Wait! WAIT! You have to say I HAVE TO HEAD BACK HOME!"

Phantom kept laughing. "Alright, I'm gonna hit the sack!"

Flame jumps onto Phantom and rolls over the ground, the two of them knocking up to a tree. Phantom let out a little scream, then a ow while the other hug him. "No way! I'm not allowing you to leave! You have to come into the ruins with me! I bet there's ton of treasures and the like! You like treasure, Pikachu! So come on! ...Enter these ruins and we'll be rich!" Flame exclaims while getting up and pulling Phantom toward the tree.

"You mean that hole?" Phantom nudge his head toward the tree with a hole.

"In-character!" Flame exclaims, annoyed. He gives a push to the little ghost. "Go inside these ruins! C'mon!"

Phantom let out a chuckle. "...Alright, alright!- Oooooh noooo! How scary! I can't possibly go there alone!" He then head inside the hole of the tree, peeking inside. "Woooooow, it's-Hey!"

Flame jumps onto the hole and get inside, pulling Phantom along and snuggling up to him. "THERE! We're inside the ruins! It's big, it's spacious, and definitely amazing! What do you think of it, coward?"

"Definitely holed up like a hole!"

Flame groans. "Stay here! I have to fetch something for the next scenario!" He then slips outside of the hole while Phantom watch him get away into the woods. With a chuckle, he let himself get comfortable.

–

Lucina quickly rise herself from the ground, looking to her side. Her backpack no where to be seen. She looks around while shutting her eyes, then quickly run down the hill.

–

"Pikachu! Look at what I found in the ruins!" Flame yells out in front of the tree, mouth agape and eyes shining while holding a sort of pot made of wood sticks.

Phantom peek outside of the hole back to the other. He then yawns and spread his nubby little hands while stretching. "Keep it down! It's like three in the morning! I've got a job to do at seven and I'm tired as shit!" He whines out while letting himself appear limber, pissed off and exhausted. "Come back tomorrow!"

With an angry expression, Flame let out a "Hmph." While stomping the ground and spinning on himself before starting to leave. "If you don't want to play, just say it. I'm leaving!"

"Hey, hey hey! I'm kidding, alright?" Phantom quickly rejoin the side of Flame while pressing an invisible hand on the other's shoulder, giving it a slight rub. He then gives him a smile. "C'mon, Meowth! What did you find? Buddy?"

Flame pouts back to him, then smiles. "Fine!" He then backs up from the little ghost while rising up the sort of wooden pot toward him. "That's a mystery artifact! It's seems dusty and untouched by time! And-" Flame pouts while looking downward. "Ummm..." He then places it down on the ground. "Let's time out, I need you for the next part! You'll have to get inside the pot!" He points downward to it.

"Gee, it's rather small, you sure you want me in?"

"Just do it, c'mon!"

"Eh, alright." Phantom phases himself into the pot, some of his body part seen outside.

"Okay!" Flame grins. "Let's say Pikachu is the air for now! You'll play another role!" He then picks up the wooden pot while Phantom stays where he is.

"Man, this feels weird." The little ghost looks around while returning into the pot.

"Shh, no talking!" Flame says while shaking the pot, Phantom staying still in the air as the pot moves about. "-Okay! Pikachu, I found this in the ruins! It's was lying at the top of the ruin, on the floor with nothing but it! With no ceiling upward! And grass, moss, mushroom and other cool stuff lying around!" He then start walking around. Phantom stand still in the air, but then goes into the pot again, trying to move along. Flame then whisper. "Okay...You'll play the role of the evil enchantress! You just have to make a speech and head away to curse the village! Got it?"

"Hah...Yeah!"

"Just wait until I lift up the lid of the pot!" Flame then rise his voice. "Isn't it amazing?! I found this pot made of gold! It's got weird scribbles on it-I think they're old writing! It's has a huge sort of snowflake on it too!-It's kind of cold too!" He then pause while standing still. "Huh? What do you mean it's blue? Of course it's blue! But the surface and weight doesn't lie! It's gold!" Flame sits down and pats the wooden pot while Phantom tries to keep himself inside it. He then press the top of his head. "Just like my shiny, golden coin!-" He then frowns. "-I know I could make more! I just can't right now!-I'm training for it!"

Flame rolls over his eyes. "Anyway..." He then place his paws onto the lid. "What could there be inside?-" He pauses. "Ewwww- No! That can't be anyway, it's a hundred year old!-No, I bet it is!-Stop being so scared!" He then lift up the lid, revealing Phantom's head. "See?"

"..."

Flame whisper while shaking the pot. "Phantom, that's your cue!"

"Oh, right, right." Phantom peeks upward. He then let himself float, giving out a maniacal laugh. "FOOLS! YOU HAVE RELEASED THE EVIL ENCHANTRESS...SOMETHING!-"

"Froslass!"

"FROSLASS!- Wait, isn't that a sort of girl's name?"

"Only female can be froslass!"

Phantom groans. "Well alright then-I AM RELEASED FROM MY PITIFUL FATE, AND SO I...THE GENIE OF THE POT-WILL GRANT YOU THREE WISHES!"

Meanwhile Flame's bewilded face turns into a frown. "Phantom! Script! What's even is a genie? Three wishes?"

The little ghost laughs back. "Yeah, it's something from Aladin and traditional egyptian folklore or something. I just HAD to make the joke! Hahaha...You just had to give quick rub to the pot to get me out!" He winks back, Flame rolls over his eyes.

"C'mon, take it a little more serious! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Flame places down the wooden pot on the ground and get up. "You can tell me about them anytime else-But it's really not what she says! She says..." He pats down his legs, trying to take a womanly position. "My-My! ...Two little cute things, I could just froze you two right now! Thank you for releasing me, but my plans must go on! Bye-bye!" Flame gives a wave to Phantom, then leaves. He then spins around and bows down toward the little ghost. "See? That's how you do it!"

"Pffft...Yeah, sure. So you're telling me Meowth and Pikachu just releases the main villain out of a pot? And she goes to freeze the village right away?"

"Yup! That's what happens!"

"And then what?"

"Because she brings coldness to the village, she also raises a bunch of Snorunts and Glalies in her name! As our heroes get back over there and kick some butt, they get revealed that they have to head to the Ice Kingdom where she lives!-And that all the villagers in the village has been taken there!"

"Boy, that's stupid!"

Flame stomps the ground with an angry look. "It's not STUPID! It's AMAZING! If you read the book, I bet it would make more sense and get you interested!"

Phantom chuckles. "Yeah, I bet it would. It's just that's a typical story that'd I'd rather play in a video game format." The little ghost get to the other's side, giving him a shoulder rub.

"Hmrph...How can it be typical to you?-I mean...You shown me all these things today, but I don't think it's something you've seen!"

"Well...Let just say a lot of stories are too close to each others-But no worries kid. The whole point is to enjoy it, not nag about it for hours!-So...Meowth, what now?"

Flame looks behind himself. "Well...Now we head back to the village and see what happened!-But I don't really feel like playing if you're gonna not act like in the book!"

"Pffft...Kid, I can't act like how they do in the book because I haven't read it!"

Flame smiles up to him. "And that's why I want you to read it! We can play better if you do! C'mon, let's go back!" He then pulls Phantom toward where the village is. "I'm gonna force it down your throat if I need to!"

–

Lucina runs into the village and stops herself in front of a large stable with the doors wide open. She enters it, revealing several Rapidash, some sleeping, some whispering to each others. "Solar! Are you here?" She ask while looking around and spotting him talking to another Rapidash, still sporting his saddle and bags.

Solar turns his head toward her. "Hey, kid! What's going on? Can't sleep?"

"We need to go right now." She demand while climbing onto the bags and taking the reins while sitting down on the saddle.

"Sure-But where are the others?"

"We'll get them in the way-We need to move!"

Solar gives a little nod to the Rapidash he was talking to as he start to trot away. "We'll see each other another day, see ya!" And start galloping toward the exit. As he get outside, Lucina pulls toward the right. The Rapidash pass in front of the inn as Lucina gives his rein a slam.

The Rapidash quickly ramp up his speed as he makes way toward the exit of the village, then stop himself as Lucina pulls onto the reins. In front of them Phantom and Flame get to the side of the road in a hurry. "GUYS! GET ON!" Lucina screams out to them.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Flame shouts to her while Phantom head into him, then float behind Lucina, gripping onto her before she gives another slam to the reins to make Solar move.


	42. Running under the moonlight

Last Chapter: Phantom and Flame went to play under the moonlight! Meanwhile Lucina went to relax on top of a hill! ...In a turn of event...Lucina went to get Solar, the duo and went away?!

"Hmrph...Phantom! it's tickles!"

Flame says while trying to muffles his giggles. As Solar gallops into the woods as fast as possible, the little ghost has his body half-way into Flame's back while looking around the forest. The Scorbunny uncomfortably shuffles onto the saddles, trying to rub his back with one paw, which passes through Phantom. The other paw of the Scorbunny tightly wrapped around Lucina's waist. Meanwhile Lucina has her eyes tightly closed with a serious expression, reins at paws.

"Alright-Lucina, what the hell is going on here?" Phantom ask while grabbing onto the reins with an invisible grasp, and pulling it, startling Lucina.

The flaming horse stops himself before rising himself and kicking the air in front of him. He then looks back toward the trio while Phantom pops out completely of the Scorbunny body. "What's wrong?"

Meanwhile, Lucina shouts. "PHANTOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She ask while tugging and pulling onto the reins, which stays in the air.

"Yeah! What's going on?!" Flame ask while rubbing his back with both his two paws.

"We CAN'T stop now! We have to go! I've been CURSED!" Lucina shouts

"What the hell do you mean, cursed?" Phantom ask.

"CURSED?!-Why didn't you say ANYTHING to me?!" Solar exclaims in a serious tone.

"Wait, cursed?" Flame ask.

"Look, when I was wandering alone in the woods, I found a hill...I felt a strange aura but it's concealed itself before I could properly make out what was it! I did the stupid mistake of laying down on the hill and...Falling asleep. Someone stole my backpack and I was cursed!"

Phantom let out a sigh while quickly floating around the Riolu. "Are you sure? A curse? And a stolen backpack? Can you even see a curse? How do you feel?"

"I felt weak...Like my energy being drained away from me...And now my heart hurts..." Lucina let one paw onto her chest where her heart is.

"Oooooooooooooh-THAT'S BAD!" Flame yells while putting his paws onto his head while his ears flops.

"As disgusting as it is inside your body, you-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DISGUSTING?!" Lucina screams while pushing Phantom.

Phantom backs away. "Hey! Hey!-Haha...I have x-ray visions! I see all the nasty-You know-All the blood, bones, brain-The stuff you don't want to see usually!-I could make a great doctor now but..." Phantom looks away and let out a small "M-ewh." He then shakes his head. "Anyway-"

"It's not funny, Phantom! I've been cursed, If I stay around the village, my soul will get taken away by whatever laid a curse on me!" Lucina points out while darting the little ghost.

"But how do we break the curse? Just run away?" Flame ask.

"If you'd like, I can get the Guardians of the village to help. They'll know what to do about all of this." Solar ask.

"PLEASE DO!" Lucina shouts toward the flaming horse.

"But doesn't that you have to stay away from the village entirely?" Flame ask to Lucina.

"Um...If the one that laid a curse is following me, then yeah it means I have to stay away, and go far-far away! But..." Lucina looks down.

"How did you feel inside the village? Were you still being drained?" Solar ask.

"...No..." Lucina meekly say, unsure while rubbing one of her arm.

"Look, you can't be possibly cursed entirely, you are fine at the moment-So as long as we don't return to the one who did it with you-Or go to the area where it happened-You should be fine!" Solar explains while trotting toward the village. "Beside, don't you three have backpacks filled with important stuff in the village?"

"AH! RIGHT! OUR TEAM STUFF!" Flame shouts.

"...Maybe I should stay here?" Lucina says while turning around and looking down the road.

"It's best if you stay on top of me, I can take you away in a rush if they come back...Just stop me if you start feeling the curse and I'll rush on the other side. For now, we'll head straight to the guardians." Solar says while continuing his trots.

"I can also fly with you upward or elsewhere depending on the situation." Phantom says while going inside of Flame's body and wrapping his paws around Lucina's waist.

"...Right. Let's go!" Lucina says while gripping onto the reins.

Solar hasten his trots to a gallop as the stars twinkles upward in the sky. Lucina closes her eyes and look toward the left at the woods while Flame keep looking right and left. As they return into the village, the flaming horse serpents through some dirt paths with houses nearby without slowing down until he reach a large shrine. "GUARDIANS!" The Rapidash shouts. "WE NEED YOUR HELP!"  
Phantom pops out of Flame.

"...Are you sure they're awake at this hour...?" Lucina ask.

Solar respond back. "Certain are, just give them a-"

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Flame shouts while pointing at the shrine as a circular yellow shape appears at the entrance, taking a moment before advancing itself toward the group.

"What's going on?!" A voice respond from the circular shape, revealing a Umbreon who takes a moment to look around while taking a defending position.

"One of my client has been cursed! We need your help!" Solar says while nudging his head toward Lucina.

"Cursed?! I'll have to wake up my sister-Stay here!" The Umbreon shouts while returning inside of the shrine.

"Woooooooooooooooah! THAT'S SO COOL! ...So an Umbreon's fur REALLY DO SHINE IN THE DARK!" Flame happily shouts, mouth agape and eyes shining.

"Flame, I don't know if you've noticed, but your weird patch do that too in the dark!" Lucina respond back.

"It's not weird, it's a heat patch! All scorbunnies has them!" Flame pouts back while rubbing it.

"I don't know about you guys but I can see everything in the dark so that Umbreon and your patch are just...Normal I guess?" Phantom respond back.

"There they are, sister! They need your help on breaking off a curse!" Umbreon shouts to a Espeon, the two of them running out of the shrine.

"Which one?!" The Espeon ask while stopping in front of the flaming horse. She takes a moment to look at everyone.

"The Riolu." Solar respond.

"Lucina!" Flame respond back while pointing at the Riolu.

"Her." Phantom respond back with his tail end toward the girl.

"Can you come down? I need to take a closer look." The espeon ask.

"Of course." Lucina jumps down from the flaming horse's saddle. She then stand in front of the psychic type.

"Hmm..." The espeon let out while closing her eyes. The gem on her forehead shines, a glaze of shadow emanate around Lucina and wither away.

The Riolu let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I feel much better now!" She smiles back to the psychic type.

The espeon nods back, the gem on her head returning to a lighter glow. "It's no problem. Where did you get cursed? Did you see who did it?"

Lucina turns around toward the path behind the group. "I was cursed somewhere north-east of town on a sort of little hill surrounded by woods. My backpack also got stolen over there." She then turns around while rubbing on. "I need to fetch it back."

The espeon gives her a odd look. "...But have you seen the one who did it?"

Lucina rubs one of her arm. "Um...I was actually sleeping on the hill when someone took away my backpack and got cursed."

The Umbreon groans. "Really? No wonder you got cursed-You slept on a Pokemon's tomb!"

"WHAT?" Lucina shouts back.

The espeon nods. "Indeed...The ghost that lives within the mound must have felt you were desecrating it's tomb. It's best you do not return to it at all tonight. Go get some sleep, and tomorrow come back to the shrine...I and the other Guardians will be able to lend you some help in retrieving your bag."

"...What do you think, guys?" Lucina ask back while looking at the others.

"Sounds good to me, you, Flame and Solar really need the rest." Phantom says.

'WHAT? NO! I don't wanna sleep!" Whines Flame. "Why don't we just head over and find it right away?" He smiles up to the other, both Lucina and Phantom shakes their head.

"Nah, Lucina need the sleep, and you can read your book." Phantom respond back. He then looks toward the Umbreon and Espeon and smiles. "Thanks, you two. We'll be back tomorrow morning!"

Espeon nods. "Good night." She then leaves toward the Shrine.

Meanwhile Umbreon takes a moment to look at the group. "Night!" He then leave. Both Lucina, Flame and Solar gives their goodbyes.

Solar start to trot away while Phantom takes Lucina and places her on the saddle in front of Flame, then goes inside of the Scorbunny. "So back to the inn for you guys?" The Rapidash ask.

"Yep, it's time to get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll get that backpack, the winter clothes, see Charmander and Mareep then leave!" Phantom says within Flame's body.

Lucina groans. "I'm sorry...I should have been more careful..."

"Bah, it's fine! Beside, it's a bit my fault for not asking you to get some sleep at the inn in the first place!" Phantom respond back. "No really, I feel bad as well since I got you scared."

"Wait? Why did you get her scared? Did you do a spooky ghost trick of your own?" Solar ask.

"Phantom squashed some fire together and sent it to the moon!" Lucina exclaims in a panic. "...But nothing bad happened so I guess it's fine?" She let out a sight. "I don't know about that but that really did a number on me."

"Yeah, but there's no way the fireball will actually do anything in space. It's just too wide and spacious, and by the time we know it, the ball will hit in theory some plankton or something that isn't anywhere close to a planet or a moon." Phantom explains.

"I don't think you should play with nature like that, ghost." Solar let out.

"Bah, I wouldn't if I didn't know my science." Phantom respond back.

"...You say that like you know what's really up there! Have you even went to space?" Lucina ask.

Phantom shakes his head. "Nah, I never did. But the science's all there-I'm fairly sure your galaxy should be somewhat the same as mine if this planet has the same environment, the same seasons, whatever. There's a lot of oddities but...Y'know, magic and stuff. Where I came from, you have electronics that can be sent to space-And people too. There are living people who saw what their planet looks like where I came from, and that's a big feat! Here...I bet a lot of pokemon can do that-I bet I can do that too but I'm way too afraid to do that myself!" Phantom gives a small nervous chuckles.

Lucina looks back to the stars. "Why not? You can probably fetch back your fireball and advert whatever could happen from sending it upward!"

"Eh...I doubt I can find it now, it's too far...And the planet moves about every Milli-seconds so there's no way I'll find it back from just flying upward from where I sent it." Phantom respond back.

"Doesn't the sun revolves around the planet?" Solar ask. "I swear that's what I've heard!"

"Nah, it's the other way around. The sun revolving around us is impossible due to the gravity pull.-The galaxy itself has a black hole that swirls everything around soooo...Yeah"

"Can we just stop talking about these things?-And can you stop sending me those images? I don't wanna think about that all night..." Lucina ask.

"But where have you learn all this? Am I just sleeping right now?" Solar ask.

"Television! I wish I could shove all of you guys in front of it!" Phantom chuckles.

"Television sounds like a nice name! I hope one day I'll get to see it." Solar exclaims. "On the bright side, I still have my life in front of me, and I bet one day a rider of mine will bring me somewhere close to where you used to live, little ghost! For now, you guys should head off to the Inn and get some sleep, you heard?" The flaming horse ask while stopping in front of the Inn. "-And don't go wandering off again!"

"Gotcha!" Phantom peeps up while getting Lucina off the Rapidash.

"Thanks, Solar." Lucina says. "Sorry for getting you on the run like that."

"Ah-It's no problem. I don't mind being on the run for a long time-But you guys shouldn't push if yourselves. We'll see each others tomorrow. Good night!" Solar says while trotting away.

"Bye!" Phantom shouts while getting out of Flame. The Scorbunny and Riolu does the same.

"Are you sure you guys want to get some sleep? I bet I could find it all on my own!" Flame says proudly while taking a pose.

"Sorry, kid! Why don't you read me that book with meowth and Pikachu instead? I want to hear what happens next!" Phantom ask while rubbing the scorbunny's head.

"You heard what the Espeon said. It's best we wait for tomorrow-Beside we need to prepare ourselves properly if we are to go to the ice gates like Phantom said." Lucina says while heading back into the inn.

"Yep. Tomorrow we'll get Lucina's backpack, then the rest so you two don't freeze out there in the cold!" Phantom peeps while heading to the side of the Riolu.

"Why would we freeze? We got fur!" Flame says while heading off to them.

As the trio enter the inn, the Blaziken at the reception gives them a nod, both Lucina, Phantom and Flame gives him back one as they go upstairs. As they reach their floor, Phantom goes to open up the door for Lucina. "here you go, have a good night, girl."

"Night you guys!" She smiles back while entering her room, she then looks back to Phantom. "If something happens, I'll call you guys."

The little ghost nods back. "Night!" Both him and Flame says at the same time while Lucina closes down her door.

Flame grins back toward Phantom and pulls him toward the stairs. "C'mon! Let's go get her backpack!"

Phantom head inside of the Scorbunny and head toward his room, opening the door through his telekinesis and then entering it before closing and locking the door, then laying onto the hay comfortably. He then pops out of Flame while chuckling. The other groans back to him and pouts. "No way! I don't wanna sleep!"

"Why don't you read me that instead?" Phantom ask while taking the book that was chucked to the side of the hay bed, and place it onto the paws of the scorbunny. He then lay himself on the hay in a sort of begging position. "C'mon! I wanna hear it!"

Flame pouts back to him. "No, I've read your mind! You don't want to hear about my story, you want to occupy me! I wanna search for that backpack!" Flame says while getting up and throwing the book toward the wall.

Phantom let out a sigh. "C'mon, kid. I don't need your ass cursed, or your soul taken away. We can wait for tomorrow, it's not like something bad will happen!

Flame takes his backpack and put it on. "Are you really scared of that?" He then takes a proud pose. "C'mon, Phantom! I've laughed at the face of death before! ...And that curse? Pssh! I bet the healing wand will remove it!" He then moves toward the door. "I promise you nothing bad will happen tonight, and we'll find that back faster than we can say YEAH!-Beside, you have your x-ray vision or whatever you call it, so you can see the bag from afar!" With a smug face he looks back toward Phantom. "Aren't you scared? I am not! So come on, coward! Let's get that backpack and do something out of our night!"


	43. Buried under the hill

Oh no! Lucina has been cursed! What a tragedy! ...However, it was quickly adverted thanks to the Guardians! But now Flame wants to go and fetch her backpack?!

Phantom let out a sight. "Alright, alright. I'll do one thing and if that doesn't help at all, then we'll be going!" The little ghost then goes onto the hay and let his body press onto it, giving a sexual look toward Flame. "Hmph...Let's fuck~"

"Phantom! We can play anytime! I said LET'S GO!" Flame shouts while heading behind the other and pushing him toward the door.

"Fine, fine. Let's get that backpack and do it quick. I'll just monitor your ass so you won't get cursed or something." Phantom says while letting himself get pushed, then rising himself before opening the door . Flame quickly runs through the door and head toward the stairs. "Wait."

"What?" Flame ask while stopping himself and looking toward the little ghost. Phantom closes the door to their room while looking at Lucina's.

"...Nothing. Let's go." Phantom respond back.

With a grin, Flame head down as fast as he can and make his way through the exit of the inn, followed closely by Phantom. Outside, the Scorbunny looks around. Clouds fills the sky, hiding most of the twinkling stars. A little light forms on the patch of Flame's nose. "Phantom, did she say WHERE she found the hill?"

With a chuckle, Phantom goes to the other's side. "Nah, she didn't. It's a hill in the woods...And there's no telling where that backpack is actually."

"Ah...Right..." Flame takes a thinking pose. He then rise one paw toward the inn. "..North..." Then, turn it toward the right. "..East..." He then smiles up to Phantom. "That was it, right?"

"...Yeah, something like that." Phantom says while looking around, then at the sky. "Y'know, we should really get some sleep. I know it's fun having a magical wand to-"

"Phantom! You know I don't need to hear that!" Flame cuts him while wavering his paws upright as he start to walk. "Don't you have technology that allows you to do just that? Stay awake all day and all night long?"

"Nope, nothing of the sort where I came from." Phantom says while looking at Flame walk before joining his side. "You could use pills and the like, but they're unhealthy as fuck."

"I still find it strange, you're telling me you can communicate to everyone in the world with a small device, you can watch all sort of weird crazy things, and your world went to space...But no magic? Like none at all?"

"Pretty much. All scie-"

"OH! PLAY ME THAT SONG AGAIN!" Flame ask while jumping, looking back at the stumpless Phantump and walking backward. Mouth agape and eyes shining.

"Which one?"

"The one that goes...Hmm hmmhmm! HMM hmhmhmmm!"

Phantom chuckles. "There's too many songs like that!-Beside, do we even know what we're facing? I mean, what the hell could possibly gives a curse here?" The little ghost ask while spinning around, looking into the nearby houses and woods.

"Phaaaaaaaaaaantoooooooooom!" Flame stops himself while giving one stomp to the ground. "If you would at least read the story I brought, you would know! A curse is SUPER COLD! Like it's an ETERNAL BLIZZARD! ...If Lucina kept the curse, she would have become SUPER COLD AND BECOME COLDER THAN SNOW!"

"Pffft...I don't think that was that sort of curse, man."

"Nuh-huh!" Flame crosses his paws. "That's what a curse is! It's start pretty innocent, but then you start becoming cold, then you see weird ice, and then YOU FREEZES! TO DEATH!-" Flame then start walking again while putting one paw on his lips. "Oh wait, no-You don't DIE from it, you simply get stuck on spot until someone find a golden amulet."

"Yeah, but a curse can be many thing. I didn't see what she was talking about, but that other pokemon sure did. Where I came from, it's witches that-"

"YOU JUST SAID YOU HAD NO MAGIC IN YOUR WORLD!" Flame shouts back while rising his paws.

The little ghost gives out a chuckles. "Yeah-Yeah I did. I meant in folklore, television, whatever! Sure, magic doesn't exist much, but-Know what? There are ways around it!" Phantom says while showing off some thoughts of magicians doing certain tricks.

"That's just psychics!" Flame says while turning around a corner of a wooden house toward the forest. His nose patch glows more as he head past some trees as autumn leaves crunches beneath his feet. "C'mon, what else-"

"Wait."

Flame freezes up on spot, his nose patch suddenly stopping to provide light around the area. A silence quickly grows between the two. The little ghost gives a quick glance around before entering the scorbunny body, then stretches out. (Sorry, buddy. We'll merge from here, I don't want the curser to know were here.)

(Awwwww man, for REAL?!) The scorbunny whines inside of his own mind while his body arise from the dead leaf ridden ground and start to float around the woods. His head turning around, darting for anything unusual. (...I seriously thought you meant there was something! Or someone!)

(Nah, not one bit!-I mean, you see what I see, right?) Phantom ask while floating about and looking around.

(Yeah! There's...Hoothoots watching us!) Flame peeps back as the Scorbunny body looks toward a hoot hoot from afar. (But why do you make the trees disappear? Don't you want to know where you're going?)

(Yeah...Uh...) Phantom respond back while forwarding his bunny paws in front of him. Through his eyes, most of the trees in front of him disappeared, letting himself focus on what's beyond. He then bumps onto one of the trees.

(Phantom! We're looking for a hill! Shouldn't we fly upward?) Flame respond back as Phantom keep floating about.

(Right, just give me a moment.) The ghost respond back while taking off Flame's backpack, letting it dandle over the ground with an invisible force. He then let himself rise upward into the trees, making them rustles as he pass through. (There we go!)

(Phantom! Now I think EVERYONE in the forest heard us!)

Phantom gives a small chuckle inside the scorbunny's head while placing back the backpack and looking around from the top of the trees, taking a moment to look at the village, the forest and the snow mountain. (Yeah, my bad. Thought it seems we got quite a way to go.) He then start floating around, looking downward.

(Wait, wouldn't the curser be able to see us coming from upward?)

(Maybe, but we're pretty silent up there, if we-er...If you kept walking on leaves, you'd be sure to be spotted pretty quickly.)

(No way! I was silent as a Greninja!)

(Sure, you were!) Phantom gives a little rub to the scorbunny's patch. (This thing too was glowing, that would surely make us a very easy target!)

(Hmrph!-WAIT, WHAT'S THAT?!)

The scorbunny body rubs his eyes with his little paws before looking back. (Good eyes, I think that's the hill!) Phantom let out while noticing a little treeless area

(LET'S GO!) Flame shouts inside his own head. Meanwhile the scorbunny body approaches and lower himself nearby of the area, but within the forest. (Wait! We have to go ON the hill!)

(Shhh, I'll let you close by, and I'll make a quick inspection by my own. You can stay put here for a minute, right?)

(Wait, I wanna come!) Flame ask while his body slowly get down to the ground before looking around. He then goes upward to a branch, sitting down...(Why here?!) He then lower himself in a lying down position, trying to grip the branch with his paws.

(Ah, you'll see. It's best you stay upward and safe from danger, I just want to make sure it-)

(Not under the ground?) Flame ask while Phantom says the same line.

(-Yeah, that's right.) Phantom then pops up of the scorbunny, who tightens himself to the branch.

"Ahhhh-You shouldn't have went fo-"

"Shhh..." Phantom says while flying away from him toward the little hill. Meanwhile a soft little glow appears from Flame's patch as he keep himself tightly wrapped on top of the branch.

As the little ghost approach the area, he looks around before looking downward...Noticing nothing but bones, skulls and some gems. He then returns to Flame, going inside his shivering body. With a rub to his nose, the glow disappear. (Not too scared?) Phantom ask.

(What happened?! Is it already over?! Do you have it?!) Flame ask.

(Nah, but that tomb has more than a body in there, some gems, but nothing import-)

(GEMS?! COMEONWEGOTTAGETTHEM!)

(Heh! No way! I can't even see whatever was around! No ghosts, no nothing. What if touching those gems will curse us? I don't want you dead, man!)

(Pffffffft-No way, we'll be fine! Beside, what if the curser is bringing Lucina's backpack far away? What if that means we can LOOT the TOMB?!)

(…)

(...That means YEAH!)

(...You stay here, I'll get the goods, don't try to come by. I don't want you hurt in this whole mess.) Phantom says while returning into a lower position, holding tightly the branch before popping out. (This time don't make any noise, don't try to cower, and don't let out a light, I'll get you once I'm done, alright?)

(YEAH!) Flame happily respond back. Phantom pops out of his body, taking a moment to look at the Scorbunny. The other still tightly wrapped around the branch, but smiling happily and emanating no light from his patch. He then floats toward the hill, preparing a sort of invisible shovel and taking a moment to look around. Nothing in sight.

With a little sight, the little ghost start shoveling the strange bumpy hill, letting the soil smack the side of a tree. After a few hits, he changes his tactic to tunneling with two invisible, massive claw-like hands. He then quickly gets inside the mound, grasping one of the gem and awkwardly tries to pull it out the ground, forming a sort of rod that goes upward to dig it out.

"Phantom!"

"AHHHH!" Phantom let out while throwing upward the gem from his invisible hand. He then catches it, flying toward Flame and picking him up with an invisible arm flying away from the zone.

"WHAT THE-" Flame shouts in response.

After flying between several trees, the little ghost let down Flame on the ground, then quickly looks around, spinning on himself. Meanwhile Flame start laughing.

"What the hell, Phantom?! Where you scared?! HAHAHAHA!" Flame keep dandling himself and kicking the ground. Meanwhile Phantom keep looking around.

"Shhh- I sure was!" He then forward the gem to Flame. "Here, try to keep quiet, alright?"

"We'll be fine! Nothing happened!" Flame whisper back with a teasing face. He then takes the gem and inspect it. "Woooooooooooooooah...! It's a pink gem! Look! It's super round, and it's got all these weird stuff inside!" Flame forwards the gem toward Phantom for a few seconds before looking back to it. "You said GEEEEEEEMSSSS, right?"

"That's right, there's more of them in that hole but-"

"Go get the rest! I'll wait here!" Flame ask while packing up the gem in his backpack.

"Ehhhh-I think the damage's-"

'C'mon! Let's go!" Flame ask while pushing the little ghost.

"Alright, alright-Don't come this time, alright? I don't want to go through the whole 'Rise the guardians' bullshit again." Phantom ask while taking a moment to look at Flame while heading back toward the little hill.

"Alright, alright!" Flame says while motioning a paw, wavering the ghost away while happily inspecting his backpack.

As the ghost returns to the hill, he takes a moment to inspect the area from a nearby tree. The hill looks like a mess on top and soils now cover certain area. As he approach the center of the hill, a shriveling scream startle him. "AHHHHHHHHHH-FLAME!"

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! WHO DID THIS? DID YOU SEE WHO?!" A girl voice ask while Phantom looks around, completely startled.

"HAVE YOU SEEN ANYONE?! MAYBE A BLUE...THING?! OHHHHHHH-THAT NASTY THING!" The voice ask right next to Phantom, who backs himself from it.

"Errr...I don't see you!" Phantom let out as a sort of invisible wall forms between the voice and himself, the invisible wall bumping on the ground, forming it's own little split.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN-WAIT..." A silence grows between the two.

"ACK-" The stumpless Phantump let out as bite marks appear on top of his strange hair like end, getting pulled. The little ghost lash back with a hit, hitting nothing.

A laugh comes from the strange, invisible girl. "How strange! I can feel satiate from you!" She let out while Phantom tries to follow her voice, spinning on himself. "...Why would a ghost like you be reeeeeeeeeeeeally scared?! You got no reason to be scared...Do you?"

"Well..." Phantom let out with a nervous look. "I just can't see you! Where am I anyway-Um...I'm not around these parts!"

"Not around here?" The little girl laughs. "That's so odd! Why wouldn't you be around here? You were sent by THEM...Right?"

"By who?!"

"...By the living~" The voice whisper close to Phantom's head, who floats away and rub the side of his face with an invisible hand.

"Ah-Er...No! Nothing of the like. I'm...Actually an explorer! Team God, you know about teams, do you?"

"...Teams? Hmph! Teams are bad, that's all I know!" The voice let out while spinning once more around Phantom, who turns around in response, trying to follow the entity. "...Do you know just how many-"

"PHANTOM!" Flame screams from around the corner, running toward the hill.

"Awww shit." Phantom whisper while floating toward the other while trying to keep eye contact toward where the voice is, the ground beneath him slightly moving due to a sort of invisible wall.

"MY GEMS!-IT WAS YOU!" The voice screeches out.

"AH-WAIT WAIT!" Phantom screams out while the other voice let out a blood curling scream, taking the gem out of Flame's paws...The scorbunny no longer sporting a backpack. "IT'S YOURS?!-" Phantom forwards the gem.

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECOND-"

"IT WAS WITH THAT BLUE GIRL!-WE BROUGHT IT BACK!" Phantom screams out while forwarding the gem in the air toward the voice.

"What do you mean-Ohhhh!" Flame whisper while trying to look at where the voice came from.

"Are you sure?" The voice respond back. "That blue girl...Who slept on my tomb?" The voice ask right in front of the little ghost, who slightly back himself up.

With a nervous tone and a weird cracked smile, Phantom respond back. "Y-Yeah! She stole your gem after-Er-You cursed her! ...And because she's my team an-"

"WHAT!" The girl screeches.

"-I brought it back!" The little ghost grins while wavering the gem. "It's yours, isn't it? She didn't catch the message with the curse, but it's all yours!"

"Hmph!" The gems gets knocked out of Phantom's invisible hand. "And what about...Him?" The voice ask nearby of Flame.

"Err...Me? I'm just Phantom's friend! We're teammates!" Flame respond back while meekly looking around.

"Hey-Um...I know you're still pissed about her but-Where did you put that backpack of hers?" Phantom ask.

With a shriveling laugh, the voice respond back. "Oh-that? You won't EVER have to worry about it! All the important things in there- Poof! Gone! ...Just like I..."

The voice goes completely silent. Both Phantom and Flame looks at each others.

"...Hello?" Phantom ask while looking around.

"...Should we take-"

"God damn it, Flame. Let's go." Phantom respond back quickly, cutting Flame's word while heading into it. He then start floating away.

(THAT WAS MEGA SUPER WEIRD! WHY DON'T WE TAKE THE STUFF?!) Flame ask in his head.

(Come on, man! Don't be so stupid. If we take the stuff, she's gonna curse us. We can't see her at all, so she's following us right now. I can't even feel her or anything, but I'm a hundred percent sure she's watching our every movements.)

(Nuh-huh! That thing, do you know HOW MUCH IT IS ON THE MARKET?!)

(Listen, it's not worth our-)

(BAZILLION! THAT WAS A CLAMPERL'S PEARL! IT'S HIGHLY-EXTREMELY-WIDELY-MEGA-SUPER-HYPER-VERY-ABSOLUTELY-GRANDIOSELY-MAJESTICALLY RICH!)

(Still not worth being cursed over. We'll...Know what? I bet she's listening to this VERY head-conversation right now! Tell me where you've set your backpack-Nevermind, I see it.)

(-OH! ...PHANTOM, ALAKAZAM WANTS US BACK TO THE HAPPY TREE GUILD IN A HOUR, I CAN'T HAVE MY BACKPACK!)

(WHAT?!)

(YEAH!- Just me BUT I GOT A WHOLE DAY TO COME BACK TO THE HAPPY TREE OR I'LL BE KNOWN AS A FUGITIVE!)

(You just said a hour!)

(YEAH-BUT HE SAID THE EARLIER THE BETTER!)

(Look, we can't just ditch your backpack-All we'll have to heal is my own wand, we need at least two of them back in that place-What if something bad happens? What if it doesn't cure curse? Just because it's heal every wounds, make you satiate and all that crazy bullshit doesn't mean it does EVERYTHING!) Phantom respond back while taking the backpack and flying upward, past the trees before placing it on his back.

(BUT WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME! THEY'LL COME FOR US!)

(We do! Remember? You can get a nice night of sleep, you can head to the dungeon afterward, and you can even get another night of sleep...If it's a day and a night, not just a day! We'll have plenty of time to get what we need anyway, it's a time crunch, but you should learn some time management, man.)

(PHANTOM YOU DON'T GET IT, WE'RE IN FOR A BAD TIME!)

Phantom let out a sight inside the scorbunny's head. (Man, you worry too much. The sun's about to rise any time soon I bet, we'll get a nice breakfast with Lucina, then get your winter clothes, the like.)

(BUT-)

(And don't forget, you got someone who knows his way around these sorts of things. You'll be fine, I have your back. Whatever happens, I'll get you out of the mud, alright? Alakazam's gonna only see blue out of us!)

(…)

(Let me tell you. It's gonna be piss easy. You just have to relax man, and I'll handle everything.)


	44. A new dawn

Last Chapter: Phantom attempts to keep Flame indoors! It fails poorly! As the duo make their way to the hill, they instead find...An invisible girl?! Oh my! It seems what's buried under the hill was treasures!- And yet no backpack!

Lucina stretches on her bed-like stack of hay, yawning as the sunlight bask her room. She let herself lay back, eyes shut while smiling to herself.

She then sits while rubbing her eyes...Then with one arm she reach the side of her bed and press her paw on a backpack. "What the..." She whispers.

She quickly sift through it, then pulls out a note.

\- Dear Lucina of Team God -

Your backpack and badge was replaced after sustaining burnt damage.

Objects found inside may be burnt or replaced. Anything not within may be lost or destroyed.

Please do be careful and have a good day!

\- The Happy Tree committee -

"...Creepy..." She whispers. She then places back the note within the bag before placing it on her back while taking a good look around her room. She then gets up, heading toward the door leading outside of her room and open it up before going through it and closing it down.

For a moment, she looks around the hallway and let her ears twitch. She then moves to another door nearby, letting herself be silent as she closes her eyes while leaning a paw in front of the door. She then knocks it.

"COME IN!" Flame shouts from behind.

"Time to go." Phantom respond back.

"OH-IT'S HER?!" Flame peeps up. "FINALLY!"

Lucina backs up as the door opens up. Phantom passes through with his backpack, giving a warm smile to the Riolu. "Morning, Lucina!"

Behind, Flame angrily packs up his backpack before placing it on his back. "YOU MADE US WAIT A WHOLE HOUR!"

Meanwhile, Phantom goes back into the room. "Oh-Right, let me get you something." Phantom respond back, going inside the room.

"Excuse me...?" Lucina gives a confused look to Flame. She then looks behind into the room. "What's that smell?"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BACKPACK?!" Flame shouts while rushing right behind Lucina as she turns over toward him.

"What's wrong, Flame?!" Lucina ask with a worrisome look.

"Don't mind him, he's cranky about time." Phantom says while getting out of the room and closing the door, a wand floating at his side as he let it forward in the air toward Lucina. Meanwhile Flame pouts while crossing his paws. "We found this along with some burnt debris. It's completely powerless, but it's definitely yours. Where did you get the backpack?"

"Oh-I got it thanks to the guild. They replaced everything inside-Except this and a few things." She smiles back to Phantom, her look quickly change to a worrisome one. "Wait-You guys seriously went outside to the hill?!"

Phantom peeps up while giving a invisible head-pat to the Scorbunny, ruffling his fur...Who leans back to whisper into Lucina's ears. "Yep. You got it! We went to look over there but-"

"A CLAMPERL'S PEA-" Lucina immediately shouts, then get slapped in the mouth by Flame. "-OW! FLAME!" She shouts back angrily at him while covering and rubbing her snout.

"SORRY! SORRY!" Flame respond back while putting his paws into the air, looking around. "It's just Phantom claims she could be around!" Flame then places his backpack down and takes a wand out of it.

"WHO?!-" Lucina ask, then spat on the ground, sniffs out from her nose and swipes her mouth. "What did you guys do?!"

"Flame, the girl's not around. She had plenty of time to attack, she never did!" Phantom says toward Flame, he then face back to Lucina. "Sorry girl, we went to the hill but found a sort of invisible ghost girl, she bit me and everything-But didn't curse us. We never got that pearl-But we did find the debris of your bag-And-."

"SHH!" Flame hush the other. "It's a surprise!"

"Urk-It's smells..." Lucina shakes her head while Flame wavers his wand toward her, giving her a glow of green Meanwhile Phantom approach the girl and swipe her mouth.

"Yeah, if you can guess what that is, then the secret's out." Phantom says while Flame use his own wand on himself, then at Phantom.

"...What is that?!-It's giving me a headache!" Lucina ask while trying to shake off her paws, but letting Phantom remove it. "What did you guys get?!"

Flame sticks his tongue out toward Lucina in a tease while wavering his wand on himself. "It's a secret! It's something very useful for the dungeon! Phantom's gonna keep it in his bag!-That's all you need to know!"

"You two will need a shower before we leave-If there's any." Phantom says while looking around the building.

"There's water we can get downstairs." Lucina says. "...Along with breakfast."

"Why would we want breakfast? We're all healed up and ready to go!" Flame peeps up.

"But really, what did you guys do?!" Lucina ask as her arms shakes while Phantom keep them down with an invisible grip.

"We'll get you two cleaned up first, then I'll let Flame explain it to you...If he wants to!" Phantom teases.

"Hmrph...Fine..." Lucina says while starting to walk toward the stairs. Flame quickly follows up.

"...Are you okay?"

Destiny, completely startled, gets up from her hay stack of bed in a room filled with other pokemon sleeping. In front of her is a sitting Mienfoo giving her a peculiar look, and a Froakie next to her.

"I'd...I'd rather not talk about it...!" Destiny respond back with a nervous, yet tiresome look on her face.

"Are you sure? My friend couldn't help but wonder if you were fine." The mienfoo ask while looking back at the Froakie.

"...Aren't you my friend?" Destiny ask to the Mienfoo.

The mienfoo giggles back, one paw to her lips. "Oh dear...I don't call someone I met barely a week ago a friend! Much less someone I had any interaction with!"

"Um...I was wondering why you weren't with team God...What happened?" The Froakie ask meekly.

"Um..." Destiny looks downward without breaking her stance. "...I'd...Rather not talk about it..." She then lays down onto the hay and let her head rest on her paws, looking away from the duo. She quickly shift over from seeing a sleeping Granbull, mouth wide open and snoring.

The Mienfoo looks toward the bubbly frog and whisper. "I told you she was fine!"

"But...!" The Froakie whisper back. He takes a moment to look toward the eyes of his partner before looking toward Destiny. "Hmprh...Look! I just want to know why you're here! I thought you finally found a good team...!"

A snivel comes out of Destiny's mouth as her voice cracks. "I thought so too..."

Mienfoo quickly grabs the Froakie's arms and pulls him away. "Come on, leave her alone. She's in no mood."

"No!" The Froakie respond back, angered while yanking away his arms. "Enough! You can go without me, I'm not leaving!" He then returns to the side of the ice-type Vulpix. "Have some heart, she's crying." He whisper back to her.

With a roll of her eyes, the Mienfoo leaves. "Fine! You know where to find me anyway. I'll see you..." She then stops, giving the other a peculiar look. "...Alone." And then moves away.

The Froakie takes a moment to look at the other leave before settling his eyes on the ice-type Vulpix. "I'm sorry...I...I was wondering why you'd be here..." No response from the other, sniveling to herself. The froakie lower himself to the ground, waddling in front of her. "It's just...You said you'd never join a team- Unless they were human like you...!"

"Leave me alone..." Destiny ask in a cracked voice, turning herself away from him.

The Froakie takes a moment to look at the other before leaning onto the ground and taking a good look at the room before shutting his eyes.

Lucina cleans her face with a moist sheet, then her paws. Meanwhile Flame does the same. Both of them are sat by a table while Phantom floats on a chair. All three backpacks on the floor, and a bowl of fruit is set in the middle of the table. Nearby, a Simipour, Simisage and Simisear are eating while talking to each others. "You guys seriously won't tell me what you have? I can smell something faint from Phantom's bag, but what if it's dangerous? It's still giving me a headache!"

"Trust me! It's best if we keep it a secret! ...Beside I can't even smell it!" Flame teases while twitching his nose and pointing at it.

"Yeah, all you need to know is-"

"SHHH!" Flame hush Phantom.

"-That it won't kill you!" Phantom complete his line in the meanwhile. "Either way, what do we have to know about the ice gates and beyond?"

"Hmrph...Come on, guys! I want to keep that a secret! ...And you guys are making me one?!" She then looks at her paws. "Is it alright if I rub my nose with my paws now?!"

"Yeah, it should be fine." Phantom respond back. Lucina immediately rubs her nose in response. Meanwhile Flame takes a fruit and eat it. "Wouldn't be right letting you guys eat with filthy paws."

"So...We head to the guardian, get the clamperl's pearl, then we head to the dungeon? It's shouldn't take long, right?" Flame ask while looking back at Lucina with a more serious, yet curious look.

"We have more than enough time to reach the dungeon, like I said we should be able to head back home before night. Maybe less!" Lucina explains. "...But we don't need to go for the guardians-"

"WHAT?" Flame slams down the table while giving an angry look toward Lucina, who gets startled in return. "NO WAY! WE HAVE..." The Scorbunny furtively look toward Phantom before looking back at Lucina. "TO TELL...THAT GIRL...NOT TO CURSE POKEMON!" He then smiles and nods. "That's right! We have to tell that girl not to curse pokemon! What if she does more of that?! What if someone doesn't know about that?! The guardians and the likes?! We have to make her stop!"

"...Fine, but not because you want those pearls!" Lucina says while Flame groans in response. "They should stay in the ground where they belong."

"What if it wasn't theirs? Phantom said he found bones and other stuff in there-More than two pokemon! Maybe she's killing others for fun! ...Looting their stuff away!"

"I don't know, I still have my key, and the only thing that was out of the bag was the wand." Lucina ponders. "If she wanted to steal, she wouldn't have burn my bag-Or suck away the energy of that wand."

"Well, we have ample the time so we'll just hit the guardians anyway.- Plus you said you had to see Mareep and Charmander, correct?" Phantom ask.

"OH! RIGHT!" Lucina shouts out, shocked. "Ahhh-I almost forgot! Charmander likes to sleep in the woods, but Mareep should be at home-Maybe at school but it's too early. We can go see them right away!"

"OR...! We split up!" Flame peeps up. "You go see your buddies, I and Phantom deals with the guardians, everyone is happy-And we leave in a hour or two. No less! No more!"

"...I'd rather just go to Mareep's house to ask where she is first, then we can head over to the Guardians if she's not here. I don't wanna waste time either but we really have plenty of time on our hands."

Flame groans. "Fine!"

Destiny opens up her eyes, she looks around the area around her. Most Pokemon that were sleeping are now gone, and some spots are replaced with dark types and nocturnal pokemon. With a soft groan and a defeated look, she gets up and make way for a wide open door from the wooden area.

"Wait." A voice comes from behind her. She turns around and see the Froakie.

"What do you want?!" The ice type Vulpix ask with an angry, yet tired voice.

"I...I just want to know why." The other ask.

"I don't want to talk..." Destiny let out while turning around and starting to walk away. "...You don't want to know..."

The froakie quickly hops to her side. "Mienfoo is still hurt! You know?"

"Why? She said she wasn't my friend!" Destiny angrily explains to the other while stopping herself.

"...It's just-You know-She's hard to come around! She sees potential in you and you said no!" The froakie then lower his head toward her. "I just don't get it..."

"I don't get it either..." She snivels and start walking away. "I just don't..."

The Froakie takes a moment to watch her go away, then quickly hops in front of her and bows down onto the floor. "I'M SORRY! Was it my fault?! I just want to see you get better!"

"It's not your fault...?" Destiny says, confused. She then shakes her head and start walking away. "It's not your fault. I just made a stupid mistake..."

The Froakie rise his head and look back at Destiny. He then hops at her side. "What kind of mistake?!"

"GO AWAY!" Destiny screams while running away, startling the other. He takes a moment to look around, some pokemon look toward them.

"I'M SORRY!" Froakie yells out while hopping at her side. "Everyone makes mistake! I just want to see you get better!" Meanwhile Destiny rush down a large path that leads downward of the wooden tree area. "...And all of this could have been evaded if you joined me and Mienfoo-"

"NO!" Destiny screams out to him. "...I...I just wanted to be with my kin...I wanted to be human again...Now I-...I can't!" The ice type vulpix sobs while laying onto the wooden floor as pokemon passes by while giving furtive looks toward the duo.

"...Listen, I'm not sure what you're saying, or what's going on...But I can assure you you can become human again! I mean..." The Froakie stops himself while hopping in front of Destiny. "Look! This world is filled with mysteries! You yourself said so! If you managed to become a pokemon, then there must be a way back!" The Froakie explains in a proud pose while Lucina keep sobbing to herself. "Whatever that team God said-I can ASSURE YOU...That you will be able to become a human again!"

"It's not that..." Destiny whimpers and sobs. "It's not that..."

The Froakie's happy smile turns into a frown. "Um..." He then rubs his neck. "I...Don't know what to say then..."

Lucina knocks on a door of a wooden house while Flame and Phantom push each others. All three sporting their team equipment. The duo stop pushing each others as the door opens. "Yes?" A female Ampharos ask from behind.

"Hello! I was wondering if Mareep is here?" Lucina ask with a smile.

"Um...Which one...?" The Ampharos ask while looking behind her.

"Ah-Um...It's a Mareep I met last time I was in the village! A girl-If I recall she had a lighter blue than her siblings."

"Oh-You must be Riolu!" Exclaims the Ampharos. "That Mareep is now a Flaaffy and moved away!"

"Oh...Um...Sorry for your time! Have a good day!" Lucina respond back.

"...Unless I'm mistaking that one for another one? I'm starting to understand why you folks at happy town are naming yourselves now!" The Ampharos gives out a small laugh. "Wait here!" She then closes down the door. A call comes from behind. "Children! Does anyone of you know a certain Riolu...?"

"...So why aren't names a thing for most Pokemon?" Phantom ask.

"It's a fairly new system, most pokemon are used being called by their species name for some reasons" Lucina whisper back.

"I thought it was because we could name ourselves?" Flame ask. "Even Daddy and Mommy did that when they first began adventuring!"

"What about you, Phantom? You never mentioned how it works?" Lucina whisper.

"We got names and family names-Also middle names." Phantom respond back. "Nicknames and the like. It's pretty imp-"

The door opens up, Ampharos is at the door with another Mareep. "Sorry for the wait! Is that your friend?" She smile back to Riolu and then her kid.

"Sorry, mom! Wrong Pokemon!" The mareep respond back. She then slightly bows down. "I hope you'll be able to find my sister! Good bye!" and then walks away.

"Ah-Sorry! I wish I could help you more but my children has no idea who you are...I'm sorry!" Ampharos respond back toward Lucina.

"Oh...That's fine!" Lucina smiles back. "I'm just glad Mareep-Or Flaaffy is finally traveling! She's been really up on exploring the world."

Ampharos smiles back and nods. "I'm sure you two will meet again, fate has it's ways! Is there anything I can help you three with?"

Lucina looks back toward Phantom and Flame, then shakes her head left and right. "No, we'll be fine! We're actually a team and we're off to travel...It's just I was hoping to see an old friend of mine along with Charmander!"

"Oh! ...THAT one!" Ampharos takes a pondering look. "Ah...Right!-"

"Huh?" Lucina peeps up.

"-Sorry, I don't recall who it is!" Ampharos smiles back. "Have a good day!"

"AH-WAIT!" Lucina shouts. "...You don't recall who it is?!"

"Ah-Sorry!" The electric type respond with a nervous look. "It's just I have so many children, I don't even recall which is which...I feel really bad for it!"

"...That's okay!" The Riolu respond back. "Are you really sure you don't recall who I'm talking about?"

"I'm afraid not..." The Ampharos frowns. "I don't really like to snoop in my children's affairs either...haha!"

"...If that's so...Have a good day!" Lucina smiles back. The Ampharos nods back.

"Have a..." The Ampharos stops herself. "If I may ask, how come you two children are here? Did you know there is a ghost following you?"

"Pffft..." Phantom chuckles while Flame pouts and cross his arms.

Meanwhile Lucina looks back at the two. "Actually, that's our leader. We're Team God!" She smiles back. The other two nods.

"That's right. Feels weird being called a ghost while everyone bats an eye in happy town." Phantom respond back.

"We're not kids either! We're grown ups! No daddies and mommies in the back-Nor do we have servants!" Flame peeps back, taking a proud pose.

'Servant...?" The Ampharos whisper. "Well, either way! I hope you three have a wonderful day!-" She then looks toward Phantom. "...And just a word of advice: Ghosts aren't very well seen around these parts, so if someone react badly toward you, please understand!" She then smiles back. "It's best to be warned, I know it's not everyone of your kind-And that Happy Town is known to be quite diverse, but there will come a time you...No-You three will be judged for what you are.-" She then waddles a hand toward them. "Oh but I ramble on! You three shouldn't hear this from me! Have a wonderful day!"

'Um...Goodbye?" Lucina respond back.

"Cya." Phantom peeps back.

"Bye!" Flame respond back.

The Ampharos closes down the door, letting the trio alone. All three start to leave. Flame looks back at the other two. "What was that all about?!"

"I have no idea. I guess she has memory issues?" Lucina respond back.

"Looks like it-And that's the first down to earth comment I've heard in a while!" Phantom says.

"Oh, come on, Phantom! She just said you were a sort of prankster ghost!" Lucina respond back.

"Did she even notice you had your own backpack? That we all had one?! ...That we're sporting scarves?!" Flame ask while tugging on his scarf.

"She must have thought Phantom was just mimicking us by making an illusion of sorts" Lucina says while shrugging.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Except for the part ghosts shouldn't be up in the day, right?" Phantom ask while looking at the morning sun. "OoooOOooOoohhh! I'm dying! I'm in the sun!" He waver his ghostly limbers while saying so.

"Why would you die from the sun? Is that even possible?!" Flame ask while looking back at Lucina.

"Who knows? There's so many different species of pokemon, one must certainly be able to do that-Not that I ever want to see that." Lucina points out.

Flame start running. "FIRST ONE TO THE GUARDIAN IS A WINNER! SECOND'S A WHINER AND THIRD'S A WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEINEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"HEY, WAIT!" Lucina runs along.

Phantom takes a moment to look back at the house, then join the others.


End file.
